Um den Liebsten zu schützen
by Entchen1982
Summary: Wie macht man weiter, wenn die eigene Welt zusammenbricht?  Wenn man in einem Märchen lebte, dass plötzlich beendet ist?  Ergreift man eine neue Chance auf Glück?  Wie weit würde man gehen, um seinen Liebsten zu schützen?  Pairing: SS/OC
1. Ein paar Elfenflügel

DISCLAIMER:  
Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört alleine J.K. Rowling und ich habe mir diese Welt und Figuren lediglich zu meinem privaten Vergnügen ausgeliehen und verdiene kein Geld damit.  
Alle Figuren bleiben Eigentum von J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Dies ist meine erste Fanfiktion,  
sie umfasst momentan über 30 Kapitel, ein Ende ist noch nicht in Sicht.

Einen besonderen Dank möchte ich an crookshanksfriend richten,  
die sich bereit erklärt hat, meine Geschichte offen und ehrlich zu korrigieren.  
Vielen Dank für die vielen Tipps, Anmerkungen und Verbesserungen!

Da inzwischen doch etliche Kapitel komplett neu überarbeitet wurden, habe ich mich entschlossen, alle noch nicht Korrektur gelesenen Kapitel raus zu nehmen und erst in der Endfassung wieder rein zu geben.  
Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir mein Vorgehenund habt viel Freude am erneuten Lesen der Kapitel :-)

LG  
Entchen

* * *

1.) Ein paar Elfenflügel

Eine warme Brise wehte in den Laden, als sich die Tür öffnete und eine junge Frau eintrat.  
Sie schaute sich kurz um und ging mit einem Lächeln an den Ladentisch.  
Der Apotheker, ein älterer Mann um die 60, mit einem langen Bart und einer kleinen Nickelbrille auf der Nase lächelte sie freundlich an und sagte: „Guten Morgen, Madam. Was kann ich für Sie tun?"  
„Guten Morgen Mister MacLynn. Ich hätte gerne ein Paar Elfenflügel", antwortete die Frau mit einem Blick auf die Regale hinter dem Apotheker.  
Diese waren voll gestellt mit Gläsern aller Größen und Formen. Es gab hier alles, was das Herz eines Tränkebrauers begehrte oder einem Kranken Linderung verschaffen konnte.  
Es gab einzelne Zutaten wie Schlehenkraut, Sumpflilien, Bezoare oder Salizylsäure.  
Aber auch bereits fertige Heiltränke zur Wundheilung, Kopfschmerzbeseitigung oder für den Kater am „Morgen danach".  
Um Tränkebrauern die Arbeit zu erleichtern, konnte man bereits Basistränke erwerben, die nur noch entsprechend erweitert werden mussten. (Dies war ungemein hilfreich bei Experimenten…)

Elisabeth Kaufmann liebte diese alte englische Apotheke.  
Seit sie vor drei Wochen nach England gekommen war, war sie schon einige Male hier gewesen, um neue Zutaten zu besorgen.  
Und immer wieder zog sie der Charme des Ladens in ihren Bann.  
Wenn die alte verzierte Holztüre zur Apotheke aufschwang, dann betrat man ein Wunderland. Ein Duft aus verschiedensten Kräutern wehte einem entgegen, das Sonnenlicht, das durch die alten kleinen Fenster drang, ließ kleine Staubkörner in der Luft tanzen und die Holzvertäfelungen der Wände vermittelten einem das Gefühl von Geborgenheit.

Während Elisabeth wartete, dass der Apotheker aus dem Nebenraum wiederkommen würde, öffnete sich die Ladentür erneut und sie hörte, wie jemand hinter sie trat.

„Sie haben Glück Mrs. Kaufmann", sagte Mister MacLynn mit seiner leisen, gütigen Stimme, als er wieder in den Verkaufsraum trat. „Dies ist mein letztes Paar Elfenflügel. Die nächste Lieferung werde ich wohl erst in ca. zwei Wochen erhalten. Mein Sucher war letztes Mal nicht erfolgreich, weil die Elfen ihren Bestattungsplatz gewechselt haben und er den neuen erst finden musste."  
Elisabeth lächelte dem alten Mann zu. In den letzten Wochen hatte sie ihn ins Herz geschlossen. Der alte Apotheker hatte immer ein offenes Ohr für jeden und liebte es, mit seinen Kunden zu reden, sie zu trösten, aufzumuntern und ihnen Mut zu zusprechen. Fast wie ein Großvater …  
So kam es auch, dass sie ihm als einzigen Fremden von ihrem neuen Projekt erzählt hatte, an dem sie jetzt seit fast einem Jahr arbeitete und das (hoffentlich) kurz vor seinem Abschluss stand.  
„Da scheine ich ja wirklich Glück gehabt zu haben", rief sie erfreut aus. Wenn sie jetzt zwei Wochen auf die benötigten Elfenflügel hätte warten müssen, wäre die ganze aktuelle Testreihe gescheitert und sie hätte noch mal von vorne anfangen müssen.  
Mister MacLynn lächelte ihr zu und begann, die Elfenflügel zu verpacken, als die Person, die hinter Elisabeth stand plötzlich an den Verkaufstisch heran kam und sich darüber beugte.  
Jetzt erst sah Elisabeth, dass es sich um einen Mann handelte…  
Scheinbar ein erboster Mann, was klar wurde, als er anfing zu sprechen. „Was soll das heißen, es war das letzten Paar Elfenflügel?" fragte er mit leiser, samtiger Stimme, bei der Elisabeth den Instinkt unterdrücken musste, sich schützend vor Mister MacLynn zu stellen. Denn so leise der Mann auch gesprochen hatte, so gefährlich und drohend klang sein Tonfall.  
Und da Elisabeth schon immer für ihre Freunde eingestanden war, sagte sie trocken: "Nun, ich würde sagen die Botschaft war ziemlich eindeutig. Es gibt keine Elfenflügel mehr."  
Der Mann wandte sich in einer schwungvollen Bewegung zu ihr um, sodass sie sein verzerrtes Gesicht zum ersten Mal richtig sehen konnte.  
Er war groß …  
Selbst Elisabeth, die mit ihren 1,75 nicht klein war, musste zu ihm aufschauen, denn er maß bestimmt 1,95 …  
Ein schwarzer Umhang umhüllte seine lange, schlanke Silhouette.  
Obwohl der Mann dünn aussah, kam ihr nicht der Ausdruck dürr in den Sinn, sondern eher sehnig und muskulös.  
Dunkle, durchdringende Augen starrten sie zornig aus einem markanten Gesicht an.  
Scharfe Wangenknochen, ein ausgeprägtes Kinn, momentan zu dünnen Strichen verzogene Lippen und eine ziemlich große, beeindruckende Nase komplettierten den Eindruck.  
Umrahmt war das Gesicht von kurzen schwarzen Haaren.  
Es schien, sie hatte den Mann kurzzeitig sprachlos gemacht, denn er erwiderte nichts, sondern sah sie nur finster an.

Währenddessen war der Apotheker mit dem Einpacken fertig geworden und versteckte ein Schmunzeln hinter seinem langen Bart. Dass dieser spezielle Kunde einmal sprachlos war, hatte er noch nicht erlebt …  
„Bitteschön Mrs. Kaufmann. Das macht dann 10 Sickel", sagte der Apotheker und reichte ihr das Päckchen.  
Sie gab Mister MacLynn das Geld, nahm lächelnd die eingepackten Elfenflügel entgegen und drehte sich um, um zu gehen.  
„Warten Sie", rief der Mann, der immer noch neben ihr stand, mit gepresster Stimme.  
„Sie können mit den Elfenflügeln nicht einfach gehen. Ich habe ein wichtiges Experiment laufen und muss die Elfenflügel spätestens morgen hinzufügen, ansonsten muss ich von vorne anfangen. Daher müssen Sie leider auf diese verzichten. Geben Sie sie mir."

Damit streckte der Mann fordernd die Hand in Elisabeths Richtung aus und versuchte, sie mit seinem Blick einzuschüchtern.  
Er war wirklich eine beeindruckende Erscheinung, sein ganzes Verhalten und seine Ausstrahlung würden unbedingten Gehorsam aufgrund seiner Autorität fordern, keinen Widerspruch.  
Wäre sein Gegenüber nicht Elisabeth gewesen, die sich über sein Benehmen gegenüber dem Apotheker immer noch ärgerte …  
Daher sah sie ihn nur kurz an und lächelte dann bezaubernd.  
„Nun, das ist witzig, denn auch mein Experiment erfordert die Elfenflügel dringend. Und da ich zuerst hier war und sie bereits gekauft habe, werde ich den Teufel tun und Ihnen MEINE Elfenflügel überlassen. Einen schönen Tag noch."  
Damit rauschte Elisabeth aus dem Laden und ließ zwei Männer zurück, einen Fassungslosen und einen Kichernden.

MacLynn wandte sich an den Mann, sein Lächeln mühsam unterdrückend: „Kann ich vielleicht noch etwas für Sie tun Mister Snape?"  
„Nein danke!", blaffte Severus Snape und stürmte aus dem Laden.


	2. Der Endkampf

2.) Der Endkampf

So etwas hatte er noch nicht erlebt. Da wagte es diese Person doch tatsächlich, ihm die Elfenflügel nicht nur vor der Nase weg zu schnappen, sondern ihm auch noch so frech gegenüber zu treten.  
Na warte, wenn er diese Frau jemals wiedersehen würde …  
Während er versuchte sich zu beruhigen, überlegte er schon, was er jetzt machen sollte …  
Er brauchte die Elfenflügel für sein Experiment, denn er wollte nicht noch einmal von vorne anfangen.  
Pah, dieses unverschämte Ding wollte wahrscheinlich den Geschmack eines Stärkungstrankes oder so etwas Banales verbessern und dafür musste er seine momentanen Forschungen zurückstellen ...  
Nun, er hatte keine Wahl, entweder würde er dieser Person nachlaufen und ihr die Elfenflügel entwenden (ein reizvoller Gedanke), seine Experimente verschieben, was undenkbar war oder er würde in den Verbotenen Wald gehen und sich selbst auf die Suche machen müssen.  
Er seufzte und machte sich auf den Weg zu Gringotts, um seine restlichen Sachen zu erledigen und apparierte dann nach Hause zurück …  
Während er mit großen, entschlossenen Schritten zum Schloss zurückging, beobachtete er, wie die Sonne auf den Fenstern funkelte und das Schloss in ein Licht tauchte, als ob es geradewegs aus einem Märchen schlüpfte.  
Fast konnte er Albus am Portal stehen sehen, um die passenden Funken aus seinem Zauberstab fliegen zu lassen und dazu sinnlos zu kichern …

Wieviel hatte sich in den letzten neun Jahren verändert …  
Inzwischen kam sein 40ter Geburtstag mit immer größeren Schritten auf ihn zu.  
Und obwohl ihn so etwas nicht interessierte, merkte er an der Abwesenheit seines Lehrers, Mentors und besten Freundes jeden Tag, dass er älter wurde …  
Nun gut, er war gerade 38 geworden, er hatte also noch etwas Zeit.  
Aber er hatte in seinem Leben schon so viel erlebt, dass er noch einmal 50 Jahre dafür draufschlagen dürfte …

Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück zu der Nacht vor neun Jahren, an der sich sein Leben verändert hatte.  
Er lag in der heulenden Hütte und merkte, wie das Leben aus ihm wich. Er hatte seine Aufgabe beendet und dem Sohn von James Potter die so wichtigen Erinnerungen mitgegeben. Sein Werk war getan und während seine Lebenszeit ablief, wusste er, dass er die Fehler der Vergangenheit wieder gut gemacht hatte. Er war der Welt nichts schuldig geblieben.  
Bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor, erblickte er plötzlich ein Gesicht über sich. Er versuchte zu fokussieren … REMUS LUPIN?  
Was für eine Ironie des Schicksals.  
Sollte Lupin etwa sein Begleiter in das Totenreich sein?  
Er spürte, wie Remus ihm etwas in den Mund legte und ihn zwang zu schlucken.  
Es tat weh, also war er immer noch nicht gestorben …  
Dann wurde alles um ihn herum dunkel …

Als er wieder zu sich kam, lag er in St. Mungos …  
Er wusste nicht, was geschehen war. Wieso war er hier? Oder war St. Mungos seine persönliche Hölle? Er, der nichts mehr hasste, als hilflos und untätig herum zu liegen. Würde er für alle Ewigkeit an ein Krankenhausbett in St. Mungos gefesselt sein?  
Für wahr, eine passende Bestrafung für ihn …

Aber er merkte, dass sein Hals wehtat, seine Kehle wie ausgetrocknet war und registrierte, dass er unerklärlicherweise nicht tot war.  
Während er noch grübelte, öffnete sich die Tür zu seinem Zimmer und ein Mann trat ein. Remus kam an sein Bett und ein Lächeln erhellte sein Gesicht.  
„Ah, du bist endlich wach. Wir hatten schon angefangen, uns Sorgen zu machen."  
„Wieso bin ich hier? Was ist passiert?", krächzte Severus.  
Remus beugte sich zu ihm und reichte ihm ein Glas Wasser.  
Als er merkte, wie Severus Hand zitterte, half er ihm so wenig wie möglich, um zu trinken. Er kannte diesen Mann gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er ihn verfluchen würde, wenn er ihn wie einen Hilflosen behandelte.

„Ich habe dich in der heulenden Hütte gefunden und kam wohl gerade noch rechtzeitig. Nagini hätte es fast geschafft, dich ins Jenseits zu befördern. Aber der gute alte Bezoar hilft anscheinend auch bei Schlangenbissen", erklärte Remus.

„Erzähl mir, was passiert ist", forderte Severus.

Die Geschichte war schnell berichtet. Harry hatte es geschafft, Voldemort zu besiegen, die Welt war wieder frei. Aber es gab Verluste auf ihrer Seite. Mrs. Pomfrey, Fred Weasley, Lee Jordan …  
Viele waren gestorben, um die Welt von den Todessern zu befreien.  
Zuerst dachten alle, auch Remus und seine Frau Tonks wären gestorben, ihre Leichen lagen in der Halle von Hogwarts. Aber es stellte sich schnell heraus, dass zwei Todesser sich mit Vielsafttrank verwandelt hatten, um aus den Reihen des Ordens die Mitglieder und Auroren anzugreifen. Es war ein Pech für sie, dass sie eines der ersten Ziele der anderen Todesser waren …

Die überlebenden Todesser waren in das Gefängnis in Frankreich gebracht wurden, Azkaban existierte nicht mehr.

Jetzt stand die Zaubererwelt vor dem Wiederaufbau.  
Kingsley Shacklebolt war zum Zaubereiminister ernannt worden. Eine gute Wahl, wie sich im Nachhinein herausstellte. Er ging mit viel Feingefühl und Tatkraft daran, die Verfeindungen gegen Muggelgeborene aufzuheben, die Privilegien von Reinblütigen aus der Welt zu schaffen und ein Gleichgewicht herzustellen.  
Was Severus anging, er wurde von aller Schuld freigesprochen und neben dem Goldenen Trio als „Retter der Welt" geehrt.

Wer Severus kannte, wusste, wie wenig ihm dies bedeutete.

Er behielt seinen Posten auf Hogwarts, denn um ehrlich zu sein, traute er Minerva nicht zu, die Schule ohne Hilfe weiter zu führen. Sie würde die Schüler nur verhätscheln. Nein, er musste ein Auge darauf haben, das so etwas wie Voldemort nicht noch einmal passieren konnte. Und dafür musste er die Anfänge beobachten.  
So wählte er also eine Zukunft, die daraus bestand, endlich mehr Zeit für seine Forschungen zu haben (seine „Mitgliedschaft" bei den Todessern war ja beendet) und weiterhin zu versuchen, Schülern die faszinierende Kunst des Zaubertrankbrauens näher zu bringen, was leider nur selten gelang …

Er war zufrieden mit seinem Leben und hätte ihm heute diese Person nicht die Elfenflügel vor der Nase weggeschnappt, hätte er jetzt mit seinem Experiment fortfahren können.  
Stattdessen würde er den Nachmittag im Verbotenen Wald verbringen müssen, um seine Zutaten zu suchen. Er grummelte verärgert vor sich hin, während er das Eingangstor durchschritt. 


	3. Wiedersehen

3.) Wiedersehen

„Beth!"  
„Mione!"  
Die zwei Frauen liefen aufeinander zu und umarmten sich lachend.  
Obwohl Elisabeth schon drei Wochen in England war, hatte sie Hermione Granger bisher nicht sehen können, weil diese im Urlaub war.  
Umso mehr freuten die beiden sich jetzt über ihr Wiedersehen.  
Es schien Schicksal gewesen zu sein, als in Hermiones zweitem Jahr in Hogwarts ein Projekt aufgesetzt worden war, um die Zusammenarbeit zwischen den europäischen Schulen zu verbessern. Hierfür sollten Brieffreundschaften zwischen den Schülern der verschiedenen Schulen hergestellt werden und Hermione hatte sich in ihrem eigenen Eifer natürlich direkt hingesetzt und einen ellenlangen Brief geschrieben.  
Und nur eine andere Person in Greifenhorst, der deutschen Zauberschule, war genauso schreibwütig gewesen wie sie und hatte sich Hermiones Brief zielgerichtet herausgefischt.  
Eine innige Freundschaft war geboren worden, die bis zum heutigen Tage anhielt.  
Wie könnte es auch nicht sein, wenn sich zwei so ähnliche Menschen kennen lernen.  
Beide Frauen waren intelligent und wissensdurstig und Bücher schienen nur für sie erfunden worden zu sein.  
Seit ihrem letzten Treffen waren schon wieder Jahre vergangen, in denen sie nur Kontakt über Eulen halten konnten.  
Das letzte Mal hatten sie sich an Beths Hochzeit gesehen, aber auch hier hatten sie fast keine Zeit für ein privates Gespräch gefunden.  
Die Tage vor der Hochzeit waren mit den Vorbereitungen sehr stressig gewesen und das Brautpaar war nach der Hochzeit direkt in die Flitterwochen gefahren.  
Es war für beide immer noch unglaublich, dass sie sich künftig jeden Tag sehen würden.

Hermione zog Beth in das Restaurant und beide übersahen die Blicke der Leute, als sie zielstrebig zum Kellner gingen und um den reservierten Privatraum baten.  
Der Kellner führte sie zu einer Tür am Ende des Restaurants, öffnete diese und sagte höflich: „Wenn Sie bitte eintreten mögen?"  
Hermione und Beth betraten den Raum und sahen sich um.  
Der Raum konnte je nach Bedarf der Gäste umgestaltet werden.  
Momentan war er für zwei Personen gerade groß genug. Eine gemütliche Sitzbank stand in einer Ecke vor einem schönen, alten, bereits gedeckten, Holztisch. Die Wände waren mit einer Holzvertäfelung verkleidet und durch die Fenster schien die Abendsonne herein.  
Hermione und Beth machten es sich auf der Sitzbank gemütlich und wandten sich dem Kellner zu.  
Dieser fragte sie: „Was kann ich Ihnen zu trinken bringen?"  
Hermione und Beth sahen sich an, dann sagten sie gleichzeitig: „Zwei große Ginger Ale, ein großes Wasser und eine Flasche Sauvignon Blanc, bitte."  
Die beiden lachten sich an, sie hatten anscheinend nichts vergessen.  
Der Kellner wiederholte die Bestellung und ging hinaus, nur um ein paar Minuten später mit der Bestellung wieder zu erscheinen.  
„Vielen Dank", sagte Hermione, „wir klingeln nach Ihnen, wenn wir essen möchten."  
Der Kellner nickte bestätigend und ging hinaus.  
Sobald die Tür geschlossen war, errichtete Hermione einen Klangkerker, damit niemand ihr Gespräch mithören könnte.  
Dann wandte sie sich strahlend an Beth, der die Freude über ihr Wiedersehen ebenfalls ins Gesicht geschrieben war.  
Beth unterbrach die Stille zuerst.  
„Und jetzt erzähl!", forderte sie Hermione auf. „Deine Briefe waren die letzten Jahre ja ziemlich mager. Ich habe das Gefühl, ich kenne dich gar nicht mehr!"  
Hermione grinste und entgegnete: „Das musst du gerade sagen. Deine Briefe waren die letzte Zeit nicht sehr aussagekräftig."  
Die beiden lachten und Hermione sagte schulterzuckend: „Weißt Du, eigentlich gibt es seit dem Endkampf nicht mehr so viel spannendes zu berichten."  
Beth schüttelte den Kopf. „So ein Unsinn! Du hast mir zum Beispiel nie gesagt, warum du eigentlich Zauberkunst und Verwandlung als Hauptfach genommen hast. Also, was war der Grund?"  
Hermione schaute nachdenklich in die Flamme der Kerze, die auf dem Tisch stand und sagte: „Ach weißt du, irgendetwas musste ich ja studieren. Und ich fand die beiden Fächer schon immer spannend. Kurz hatte ich überlegt, ob ich Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste nehmen sollte. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, hatte mir die Zeit vor dem Endkampf damals gereicht und ich wollte nicht täglich mit Flüchen, Angriffszaubern und so hantieren."  
Beth nickte nachdenklich. „Ich kann es zwar nicht nachvollziehen, weil ich das alles so faszinierend finde, aber ich verstehe deine Gründe. Aber was war mit Zaubertränke?"  
„Um Himmels willen, bloß nicht", sagte Hermione lachend. „Ich hatte zwar kurz daran gedacht. Aber irgendwie bin ich mit dem Fach nie richtig warm geworden. Ich konnte zwar brauen, aber das war schon alles."  
„Vielleicht hattest du nur den falschen Lehrer", bemerkte Beth grinsend.  
„Vermutlich", bestätigte Hermione.  
„Also hast du dich für Zauberkunst und Verwandlung entschieden und den besten Abschluss seit 50 Jahren so locker hingelegt", fasste Beth zusammen.  
Hermione errötete und nickte. „Ja, so ähnlich."  
Danach schwieg sie.  
„Ach Mione", stöhnte Beth auf, als das Schweigen ihr zu lange dauerte, „jetzt lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen. Wenn ich nur daran denke, was du alles erlebt hast. Wie war es, plötzlich bei deinen Eltern auszuziehen und eine Wohnung ganz für dich zu haben? Wieso hast du mit Ron Schluss gemacht? Ihr wart immerhin fünf Jahre zusammen. Deine Briefe waren da sehr vage gewesen."  
Hermione lachte und sagte: „Du bist aber auch hartnäckig."  
Dann lehnte sie sich zurück und erklärte: „Weißt du Beth, mit Ron und mir, das sollte einfach nicht sein. Sicher, ich hatte auf Hogwarts irgendwie eine Schwäche für ihn. Aber irgendwann während meines Studiums haben wir uns immer mehr voneinander entfernt. Ich bemerkte plötzlich so viele Dinge an ihm, die mich störten, als ich die anderen Studenten besser kennen lernte. Ich konnte es nicht leiden, dass er immer so hastig aß, dass er nie richtig zuhörte, immer solche gedankenlose Bemerkungen von sich gab. Und manchmal hatte ich den Eindruck, dass einzige, wofür er sich interessierte, war Quidditch. Als Ron dann vorschlug, dass wir zusammenziehen sollten, habe ich Panik bekommen und mir wurde klar, dass ich mein Leben unmöglich mit ihm verbringen könnte. Ich liebe Ron immer noch, aber wie einen Bruder. Und ein Zusammenleben schien mir unmöglich. Ich hatte mich inzwischen zu sehr an meine Freiheit in meiner Wohnung gewöhnt und war nicht bereit, sie für ihn aufzugeben."  
Hermione lächelte bei den Erinnerungen und fuhr fort: „Zum Glück hat Ron nach dem ersten Schock eingesehen, dass es für uns beide so besser ist. Wenn ich ihn sehe, scheint er immer sehr zufrieden zu sein. Ich habe wirklich Glück, dass wir immer noch so gute Freunde geblieben sind."  
Beth nickte und sagte nachdenklich: „Wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, bin ich froh über diese Entwicklung. Ich hatte immer das Gefühl, Ron und du würdet nicht so recht zusammen passen."  
Hermione sah Beth mit großen Augen an und sagte dann etwas wütend: „Und wieso hast du mir das nie gesagt?"  
Beth zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte abwehrend: „Wie denn bitteschön? Sollte ich bei meiner Hochzeit zu dir gehen und sagen – Mione, ich kenne Ron nicht, aber er scheint nicht zu dir zu passen, lass ihn sausen. - Du sahst zu der Zeit glücklich aus und ich dachte, es wäre nur meine Einbildung, dass nach deinen Schilderungen Ron der Falsche wäre."  
„Sorry, Beth, ich wollte dich nicht angehen", sagte Hermione und umarmte die Freundin.  
Beth grinste nur und sagte: „Schon klar, Mione."

Die beiden lächelten sich an. Es war wie früher, sie schienen sich auch ohne viele Worte zu verstehen. Obwohl sie sich so lange nicht gesehen hatten, waren sie sich doch nicht fremd geworden.

Dann wechselte Beth plötzlich das Thema.  
„Weißt du, Mione", bemerkte sie nachdenklich, „ich habe am Ende unseres Studiums nie verstanden, warum du eigentlich selbständig geworden bist. Du hattest einen fabelhaften Abschluss und hättest in jedem Forschungsinstitut der Zaubererwelt anfangen können, aber du hast es nicht gemacht. Warum?"  
Hermione blicke Beth offen an und sagte: „Das war eigentlich Zufall. Ich hatte dir doch, glaube ich, schon in unserem letzten Studienjahr geschrieben, dass ich etwas entwickeln würde?"  
Beth nickte zustimmend und Hermione fuhr fort: „Naja, als es dann fertig war, gab es plötzlich Interessenten für meine – Zauberer Polaroid Kamera – und ich entschloss mich, dass das etwas wäre, vom dem ich leben wollte. Dinge zu erfinden, die den Menschen im Alltag helfen würden. Dabei wollte ich keine Beschränkungen auferlegt bekommen und nachdem ich lange mit meinen Eltern gesprochen hatte, habe ich es gewagt und mich selbständig gemacht. Wie du siehst, hat es funktioniert."

Die beiden unterhielten sich eine zeitlang über Hermiones Erfindungen, wie ihre Abschlussarbeit ihr den Weg zu ihrem Beruf geebnet hatte und ihrem endgültigen Durchbruch, als sie einen Weg gefunden hatte, elektrische Geräte auch in magischer Umgebung zu bedienen.  
Zum Abschluss sagte Beth: „Tja, und jetzt fehlt anscheinend zu deinem Glück nur noch der richtige Mann."  
Hermione wurde bei diesen Worten leicht rot und in Beth schrillten die Alarmglocken. „Hermione Jane Granger! Hast du mir etwa irgendetwas verschwiegen?"  
Hermione wurde noch röter und Beth grinste triumphierend. „Ha, erzähl mir alles!"  
„Naja, weißt du, ich wollte es dir am Anfang nicht erzählen, weil ich gar nicht wusste, ob etwas daraus werden würde. Aber inzwischen …"  
„Inzwischen ist es etwas geworden?", fragte Beth und grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen.  
Hermione nickte.  
„Ok, wer ist es? Ich möchte alles wissen!"  
„Ich glaube, ich habe dir schon einmal von ihm geschrieben, er war in meinem Jahrgang in Hogwarts. Ich kenne ihn also schon seit meiner Schulzeit. Vor ein paar Monaten bin ich ihm durch Zufall in der Bibliothek bei meinen Recherchen begegnet."  
Beth lachte und sagte: „Mione, das ist typisch für dich. Begegnet ihrem Traumprinzen in der Bibliothek. Aber wer ist es denn?"  
„Blaise Zabini", sagte Hermione leise.  
Beth runzelte die Stirn und fragte dann: „Blaise Zabini? Moment, habe ich da etwas nicht richtig im Kopf? Ich dachte, Blaise wäre ein Slytherin?"  
Hermione nickte. „Ja, das ist er. Und?"  
Beth hob beschwichtigend die Hände und sagte: „Nichts und, ich habe mich eben nur gewundert."  
„Er ist wirklich ein faszinierender Mann, Beth. Der Blutstatus ist doch inzwischen völlig egal geworden. Und Blaise ist intelligent, gebildet, witzig, erfolgreich und gut erzogen."  
Beth lachte. „Okay, okay, er ist ein Traummann, du hast gewonnen."  
Hermione lächelte und sagte: „Ja, das ist er wirklich. Ich kann stundenlang mit ihm diskutieren, ohne dass ihm die Argumente ausgehen und er überrascht mich immer wieder."  
Beth sah Hermione an und fragte: „Das ist alles? Du magst ihn, weil du mit ihm diskutieren kannst?"  
Hermione wurde tiefrot und stammelte: „Nicht nur das. Er sieht auch ziemlich gut aus und naja …"  
Die beiden grinsten sich an und Beth sagte aus vollem Herzen: „Ich freue mich so für dich, Mione."

Und Beth freute sich wirklich für ihre Freundin, auch wenn sie einen leichten Stich der Eifersucht nicht unterdrücken konnte. So sehr wünschte sie sich, auch so glücklich sein zu können, wie Hermione es anscheinend war. Aber sie gönnte ihrer Freundin das Glück, daher verdrängte sie ihre anderen Gefühle und sagte: „Ich hoffe, du stellst mir Blaise bald vor."

„Aber klar", versicherte Hermione und stand dann auf, um sich zu strecken. Die beiden hatten fast zwei Stunden geplaudert.  
Nachdem Hermione wieder saß, sah sie Beth an und sagte: „Jetzt du." 


	4. Beths Geschichte

4.) Beths Geschichte

Beth seufzte …  
Sie hatte Hermione noch nie hinters Licht führen können und sie bezweifelte, ob sie es heute schaffen würde.

Beths Gedanken wanderten zurück in die Vergangenheit.  
Ebenso wie Hermione hatte sie nach ihren UTZs angefangen zu studieren. Sie war hierfür nach München gezogen und hatte als Hauptfächer Zaubertränke und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste belegt. Ihr Studium hatte sie in der Rekordzeit von vier Jahren abgeschlossen, so dass sie mit 22 bereits in ihren Beruf eingestiegen war.  
Sie hatte sich als Laborantin in einem Zaubertränkelabor zur Erforschung dunkler Tränke beworben, um mögliche Gegenzauber und Tränke finden zu können.  
Sie liebte ihre Arbeit, das Gefühl, einen Beitrag zu leisten im Kampf gegen dunkle Magie, die es leider immer noch gab.

Vor 14 Monaten war sie 26 Jahre alt und glaubte, vor lauter Glück platzen zu müssen.  
Sie hatte einen Job, den sie liebte, eine Familie, die mit ihr durch Dick und Dünn gehen würde und wundervolle Freunde. Aber vor allem anderen hatte sie einen Ehemann, den sie unendlich liebte …

Sie hatte Mark in ihrem ersten Semester kennen gelernt. Praktisch war sie über ihn gestolpert, als sie mit ihrer Nase in einem Buch über den Campus gewandert war und er dabei im Weg gelegen hatte.  
Als sie über ihn gepurzelt war, hatte er versucht, sie aufzufangen, so dass sie plötzlich ein lachendes Gesicht an Stelle eines Buches vor sich hatte.  
„Eine schöne Frau, die in meine Arme fällt. Heute scheint wirklich mein Glückstag zu sein."  
Aus der harmlosen Flirterei eines jungen Mannes war schnell mehr geworden und es sollte tatsächlich ein Glückstag für sie beide gewesen sein.  
Mark war ein Jahr älter als sie und studierte eigentlich an der Muggeluniversität Ingenieurswesen. Aber als Muggelgeborener schätzte er beide Welten und so hatte er nebenbei noch Zauberkunst belegt, was ihm einen ganz anderen Horizont eröffnete. Seine Vision war die Verschmelzung von Magie und Muggelwissen für künftige technische Prozesse.  
Es war für beide Liebe auf den ersten Blick gewesen, sie waren füreinander bestimmt.

Ein Jahr nach ihrem Kennenlernen heirateten sie, sehr zum Erstaunen ihrer Familien.  
Aber für die beiden gab es keine Zweifel, sie wussten, dass sie zusammen alt werden wollten.  
Hermione war Beths Trauzeugin bei der Hochzeit und hatte nie ein glücklicheres Paar gesehen.  
Zwei Jahre nach dem Ende von Beths Studium kauften sie sich mit der finanziellen Unterstützung ihrer Eltern ein Grundstück auf dem Lande, ca. 50km südlich von München. Als Zauberer hatten sie ja keine weiten Arbeitswege, daher war die Entfernung zu München kein Problem …  
Ihr Grundstück war weit genug von anderen Nachbarn entfernt, um ungestört sein zu können und mit Hilfe der Magie hatten sie hier innerhalb von einigen Monaten ein wunderschönes kleines Haus erbaut. Außen bestand es aus beigen Backsteinen und besaß einen Erker im Wohnzimmer und einen kleinen Turm im ersten Stock.  
Im Innern wurde das Wohnzimmer von einem gemütlichen Kachelofen beherrscht, der an den Erker angebaut war und der eine kuschelige Leseecke beherbergte.  
Das Schlafzimmer besaß, wie das ganze Haus, viele hohe Fenster und im Turm war Platz für ein Kinderzimmer.  
Mark und Beth lebten in ihrer eigenen glücklichen Welt.  
Sie waren in ihrem Beruf recht erfolgreich und ihr Privatleben füllte sie völlig aus.  
Mark hatte sich nach dem Studium selbständig gemacht und arbeitete für einige Autohersteller im Süden Deutschlands an der Verbesserung der Wirtschaftlichkeit von Automobilen.

Und dann kam der Juni letztes Jahr …  
Beth schauderte immer noch bei der Erinnerung daran.

Der Tag fing an wie jeder andere. Es war Mittwoch, ein schöner sonniger Tag. Mark würde heute mit einem Kollegen für zwei Tage wegfahren, um ein von ihm entwickeltes neues Vergasersystem zu prüfen. Sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander und Mark versprach, am Freitagnachmittag schon früh wieder zuhause zu sein, damit sie das Wochenende genießen konnten.  
„Damit ich nach den zwei Tagen ohne dich wieder weiß, wie die Frau, die ich liebe, aussieht."  
Damit war er aus dem Haus gegangen.  
Beth musste in Gedanken immer noch lächeln, wenn sie sich daran erinnerte. Er hatte so glücklich ausgesehen und so sorglos.  
Donnerstagabend klingelte es an der Haustür, als Beth gerade von der Arbeit nach Hause gekommen war.  
Vor der Tür standen zwei Polizisten. „Frau Kaufmann? Mein Name ist Inspektor Schmidt, das hier ist mein Kollege Inspektor Wilkens. Könnten wir kurz hereinkommen?".  
Beth ließ sich, immer noch verdattert, die Ausweise zeigen und führte die beiden Inspektors ins Wohnzimmer.  
Hier ließ sie die beiden auf der Couch Platz nehmen und setzte sich in Marks Lieblingssessel.  
„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Herr Schmidt?"  
„Frau Kaufmann, es tut mir leid, Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass Ihr Mann und sein Begleiter heute Morgen auf ihrer Autofahrt einen Unfall hatten."  
Beth starrte den Inspektor geschockt an, dann stand sie auf und fragte erregt: „Wo ist Mark? Geht es ihm gut?"  
Der Inspektor sah sie unglücklich an. „Es tut mir leid, aber Ihr Mann… Er hat nicht leiden müssen, er war durch den Aufprall sofort bewusstlos und die Sanitäter konnten nichts mehr für ihn machen."

Beth konnte sich an die nächste Zeit nur noch schemenhaft erinnern.  
Es war, als wäre sie plötzlich in einem Alptraum aufgewacht, als ob sie die Welt durch einen Nebel hindurch wahrnahm.  
Marks Kollege hatte das Auto gefahren, als ein LKW-Fahrer in einer Kurve die Kontrolle verloren hatte und auf die Gegenfahrbahn gerutscht war. Sie hatten keine Möglichkeit mehr gehabt, auszuweichen.  
Sie waren beide waren sofort tot.  
In diesen wenigen Sekunden hatte sich Beths Leben völlig verändert.  
Wie oft hatte sie in den Tagen, die auf den Unfall folgten, darauf gehofft, dass alles nur ein schlechter Scherz war und Mark jeden Moment fröhlich durch die Haustür hereinspazieren würde.  
Sie hoffte, die Polizei hätte sich geirrt und es wäre gar nicht Mark gewesen, der in den Unfall verwickelt war.  
Als sie realisierte, dass die Wirklichkeit genau so schlimm war, wie sie ausschaute, wurde Beth unglaublich wütend. Sie verfluchte das Schicksal, dass ihr so grausam mitgespielt hatte und sie weinte über den Zufall, der den LKW nicht fünf Minuten früher hatte dort vorbeifahren lassen können.

Kurz vorher hatte sie auf ein Leben voller Glück und voller Liebe geblickt und jetzt war da nur noch ein tiefer Abgrund, in dem nichts mehr auf sie wartete.  
Ohne ihre Familie hätte sie die kommenden Tage nicht überstanden.  
Ihre Mutter benachrichtigte Hermione über den Unfall und obwohl diese Beth anflehte, sie kommen zu lassen, wollte Beth niemanden sehen. Sie hätte das Mitleid nicht ertragen.  
Und so halfen ihr ihre Eltern, so weit Beth es zuließ, über den Verlust hinweg und Hermione tat alles in ihrer Macht, um Beth mit ihren Briefen aufzuheitern.  
Beth igelte sich völlig ein, sie baute eine Mauer um ihr Herz herum. Sie begann, der Welt das Bild einer tapferen Frau vorzuspielen, aber innerlich schrie ihre Seele, zerriss ihr Kummer sie und begann langsam, den Menschen, der sie einst gewesen war, auszulöschen.  
Was blieb, war nur ein Schatten der jungen, lebenslustigen Frau, die sie einst gewesen war.

Zwei Wochen nach dem Unfall wäre Beth fast endgültig zusammengebrochen…  
Mark und sie hatten Kinder haben wollen und drei Monate vor dem Unfall hatten sie aufgehört zu verhüten.  
Sie waren bereit für eine Familie und hatten das Turmzimmer in ein wunderbares Kinderzimmer verwandelt …  
Aber der Unfall kam und zwei Wochen danach wusste Beth, dass Mark ihr nicht einmal einen kleinen Trost hatte hinterlassen können …

Sie begann, sich Vorwürfe zu machen. Sie war eine Hexe, sie hätte es wissen müssen, ahnen, dass ihm etwas zustoßen würde und es verhindern sollen.  
Sie konnte nicht begreifen, warum sie so viel Macht hatte und doch so wenig.  
Sie begann, sich selbst zu hassen, für ihre Machtlosigkeit und Unfähigkeit.

Wäre Remus Lupin zu dieser Zeit nicht zufällig in ihr Leben getreten, sie hätte nicht gewusst, was aus ihr geworden wäre.  
Remus war ein Werwolf, seit er als kleiner Junge gebissen worden war.  
Und Beth hatte vor Marks Unfall auf Empfehlung von Hermione mit ihm Kontakt aufgenommen, da sie zu dieser Zeit auf dem Gebiet der Lykanthropie forschte.  
Hierfür war Remus ein faszinierender Ansprechpartner gewesen.  
Remus hatte von Hermione erfahren, was passiert war und anstatt Beth Anfrage schriftlich zu beantworten, stand er einen Monat nach Marks Unfall vor Beths Tür.  
Mit viel Feingefühl holte Remus Beth aus ihrer Verzweiflung.  
Er besänftigte ihre Schuldgefühle, versuchte ihr zu verdeutlichen, dass das Leben nie sinnlos und immer lebenswert war und gab ihr mit ihren Forschungen etwas, dass sie von ihrer Trauer ablenkte.  
Sie war ihm dafür unendlich dankbar gewesen und stürzte sich auf ihre Forschungen, um Remus zu helfen.  
Je mehr sie mit ihm fachsimpelte, desto mehr kam sie zur Überzeugung, dass es möglich sein sollte, den Wolfsbanntrank so zu verändern, dass er, wenn schon keine Heilung, so zumindest eine längere Wirkung erzielte.  
Damit müsste der Trank nur noch im Abstand von Jahren genommen werden, anstatt regelmäßig jeden Monat …  
Die Arbeit an diesem Trank half ihr, ihren Verlust zu verkraften und gab ihrem Leben einen neuen Sinn.  
Als die Monate vergingen, erkannte Beth, dass ihr Leben immer noch einen Sinn haben könnte. Wenn sie auch nie mehr glücklich sein würde, so könnte sie doch dafür sorgen, dass es andere Menschen waren. Langsam wurde Beth bewusst, dass in ihr der Entschluss gereift war, nie mehr so sehr verletzt zu werden, nie mehr einen Menschen so nah an sich ran zu lassen, wie Mark. Und obwohl sie im Inneren wusste, dass dies nur ein Selbstschutz war, verdrängte sie dieses Wissen, denn es ging ihr so besser. Sie war nicht glücklich, aber sie lebte. Irgendwie.

Und ihr Projekt stand nun kurz vor seinem Abschluss …  
Sie hatte die Elfenflügel, die sie gestern in der Winkelgasse gekauft hatte, für die letzte Versuchsreihe gebraucht.  
Wenn jetzt alles so lief wie geplant, konnte sie heute Abend die Auswertung beginnen und dann würden sie sehen, ob sie Erfolg hatte oder noch einmal neu anfangen müsste.

„Beth?", unterbrach eine leise Stimme Beths Erinnerungen an die letzten Jahre.  
Beth blickte Hermione an, diese junge Frau, die ihr schon seit so vielen Jahren stets zur Seite stand und die ihr in ihren Briefen immer so viel Hilfe und Trost gegeben hatte.  
Ohne es zu wollen, stiegen Beth Tränen in die Augen und Hermione, die das sah, beugte sich zu Beth herüber und nahm sie fest in die Arme.  
Beth lehnte sich seufzend an Hermiones Schulter und genoss die Wärme und Zuneigung, die sie fühlte.  
„Beth? Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Hermione und meinte damit viel mehr, als den Augenblick.

Beth holte tief Luft, richtete sich auf und sah Hermione an.  
Leise sagte sie: „Es wird besser. Jeden Tag wird es ein kleines bisschen besser, Mione. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen."  
Und während sie das sagte, merkte Beth, dass es vielleicht sogar die Wahrheit war und das Leben wirklich weiterging.  
Marks Verlust tat noch weh, sie konnte ihn immer noch nicht recht begreifen.  
Aber unbemerkt war es im Laufe der Monate ein dumpfer Schmerz geworden, den sie fühlte, gelindert durch die Zeit.  
Sie wusste nicht, dass sie sich immer noch selbst belog.

„Ich hätte für dich da sein sollen", sagte Hermione leise, „du hättest mich gebraucht."  
Beth schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, du wusstest, ich wollte keinen meiner Lieben um mich herum haben und habe kaum meine Eltern ertragen. Es war gut, dass Remus da war. Er war ein Fremder, dem ich alles erzählen konnte. Jemand, der bei der ganzen Sache nicht beteiligt war."  
Beth sah Hermione an.  
„Du bist wirklich eine wunderbare Freundin, Mione. Ich habe dir nie dafür gedankt, dass du ihn herüber geschickt hast", sagte sie leise.  
„Denn das hast du doch, ich kenne dich", fuhr sie fort und musterte Hermione prüfend.  
Diese wurde leicht rot, nickte dann aber.  
„Ich dachte, es würde helfen."  
„Das hat es auch", sagte Beth und lächelte leicht.

Hermione wusste, dass Beth ihr nicht alles erzählt hatte und es ihr bei Weitem nicht so gut ging, wie sie vorgab, aber sie gab sich damit zufrieden.  
Zumindest für eine Weile. 


	5. Ein neuer Zauberstab

5.) Ein neuer Zauberstab

Sie wurden unterbrochen, als es an der Tür klopfte und der Kellner sich erkundigte, ob sie etwas zu essen wünschten.  
Herrje, es war schon fünf Stunden her, seit sie gekommen waren und inzwischen war es acht Uhr abends.  
Sie bestellten beide etwas und während des Essens wandten sie sich leichteren Themen zu.  
Beth erzählte von ihren Fortschritten beim Wolfsbanntrank.  
„Wenn die heutige Versuchsreihe so klappt, wie ich das errechnet habe, dann können wir tatsächlich beginnen, den Feldtest zu planen", sagte sie erfreut.  
„Oh Beth, wenn das klappen würde, das wäre wunderbar. Stell dir vor, Remus würde sich nicht mehr verwandeln und es bestünde keine Gefahr, dass er den Trank vergessen würde. Hatte ich dir von unserem dritten Jahr in Hogwarts erzählt, als Remus sich plötzlich vor unseren Augen verwandelt hatte?"  
Beth sagte kichernd: „Ja, hast du."  
„Ich fand es gar nicht witzig, wir schwebten in Lebensgefahr", entrüstete sich Hermione.  
„Ja", erwiderte Beth lachend, „aber du hast Snapes Gesicht immer so herrlich beschrieben, dass mir das prägend in Erinnerung geblieben ist."  
Auch Hermione musste bei der Erinnerung grinsen.

„Ach", sagte Beth, „das habe ich dir ja noch gar nicht erzählt. Ich habe einen neuen Zauberstab!"  
Stolz zog sie ihren neuen Stab hervor.  
„Ist er von Ollivander?", fragte Hermione begeistert.  
„Ja", antwortete Beth und damit war ein neues Thema gefunden.  
„Ich war gestern zufällig bei ihm."

Nachdem Beth gestern aus der Apotheke gekommen war, stand sie plötzlich vor Ollivanders Laden. Seit sie in London war, kribbelte es sie in den Fingern einmal hereinzugehen. Aber bisher hatte sie sich beherrscht. Sie hatte ja einen Zauberstab, auch wenn er seit einem kleinen Unfall vor ein paar Monaten nicht mehr ganz akkurat mitspielte. Er hatte einen winzigen Riss bekommen.  
Nun, da sie vor Ollivander stand, ging sie kurz entschlossen hinein.  
Der Laden war ähnlich wie die Apotheke, altes Holz und Regale säumten die Wände und Beth fühlte sich sofort wohl.  
Als sie eingetreten war, kam ein alter Mann aus dem Hinterzimmer und beäugte sie neugierig.  
„Was kann ich für Sie tun Miss?", fragte Mr. Ollivander.  
„Ich habe soviel von Ihrem Geschäft und Ihren Zauberstäben gehört, Mr. Ollivander, dass ich der Versuchung nicht widerstehen konnte, einen Blick in Ihren Laden zu werfen", gestand Beth mit einem Lächeln.  
„Sie sind jederzeit willkommen sich umzusehen. Woher haben Sie denn Ihren Zauberstab? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, Sie schon einmal gesehen zu haben."  
„Ich komme aus Deutschland und habe meinen Stab als Schülerin von Mr. Wendel erhalten", antwortete sie.  
„Oh, dürfte ich diesen vielleicht einmal sehen?", fragte er interessiert.  
Beth reichte ihm ihren Stab.  
Mr. Ollivander nahm ihn genau unter die Lupe. „Sehr schön verarbeitet, Eiche mit einer Greifenfeder, ein sehr guter Zauberstab zur Verteidigung. Aber ich sehe, er ist defekt."  
Beth lächelte beschämt und sagte: "Vor einigen Monaten habe ich im Wald nicht richtig aufgepasst und wurde von einem Wolpertinger überrascht. Dabei bin ich gestürzt und auf dem Stab gelandet. Er hat dadurch einen Riss bekommen."  
„Hmm…. Warum suchen Sie sich keinen neuen Stab aus?", fragte Mr. Ollivander.  
„Es wäre mir eine Ehre, wenn Sie Ihren alten Stab durch einen von meinen ersetzen würden."  
Beth sagte strahlend: „Oh wirklich!"  
Mr. Ollivander lachte. „Nur zu, ich verkaufe Zauberstäbe und ehrlich gesagt bin ich gespannt, welcher Zauberstab Sie wählen wird und inwieweit er sich von Ihrem Alten unterscheiden wird. Ich habe die Theorie, dass sich die Magie jedes Zauberers mit dem Alter verändert. Daher müssten jetzt eigentlich andere Stäbe auf Ihre Magie ansprechen, als das früher der Fall gewesen wäre."

Beth schaute sich interessiert im Verkaufsraum um.  
„Und wie funktioniert das?"  
„Wir können einige Zauberstäbe versuchen, von denen ich glaube, dass sie geeignet wären. Oder Sie gehen durch den Laden und stöbern etwas und sagen mir, wenn Sie etwas gefunden haben."

„Oh, dann möchte ich bitte suchen", rief Beth, begeistert von dem alten Laden, den ganzen Schachteln mit Zauberstäben und der Aussicht, hier umherschauen zu dürfen.  
„Nur zu", sagte Mr. Ollivander und breitete einladend die Arme aus.

Beth ging langsam durch den Raum, sah sich um, berührte einige Regale und fühlte das alte Holz unter ihren Fingern. Einmal machte sie eine Runde durch den Laden, spürte die Schwingungen des Raumes und die Magie, die die Zauberstäbe durchdrang.  
Danach stellte sie sich in die Mitte des Raumes, schloss die Augen und horchte in sich hinein.  
Langsam ging sie erneut durch den Verkaufsraum, nur um dann durch die Hintertür in den Raum hinter dem Laden abzuschwenken. Mr. Ollivander folgte ihr interessiert.  
Beth stand vor einem hohen Regal und wartete auf ihn.  
„Da oben, da spüre ich etwas", sagte sie unsicher.  
Mr. Ollivander stieg auf einen Hocker, holte einige Schachteln herunter und breitete sie auf einem Tisch aus.  
„Woher genau?", fragte er gespannt.  
Beth horchte wieder in sich hinein und griff dann zu einer Schachtel, die links auf dem Tisch lag.

„Ah", sagte Mr. Ollivander mit großen Augen.  
„Sehr interessant."

Beth schaute ihn fragend an. Die Kästchen sahen doch alle gleich aus?  
Mr. Ollivander öffnete die, von Beth ausgewählte, und reichte ihr einen dunkelbraunen Stab.  
„13 Zoll, Walnussholz, Einhornschweif, ein sehr ausgeglichener Stab für Verteidigungszauber, Zauberkunst und Verwandlung. Nehmen Sie ihn einmal in die Hand und schwenken Sie ihn."  
Beth griff ehrfürchtig nach dem Stab. Sobald sie ihn in der Hand hatte, glitt ein Zittern hindurch und sie fühlte, wie ihre Magie durch den Stab und wieder zurückfloss.  
„Oh", sagte sie erstaunt und dann lächelte sie Mr. Ollivander an.  
„Es scheint, der Zauberstab hat gewählt", sagte er lächelnd.  
„Versuchen Sie es einmal."  
Beth vollzog in kurzer Reihenfolge ein paar Verwandlungen und Lichtzauber. Es war, als müsste sie nur den Zauberspruch denken und der Stab würde es vollziehen.  
Beth strahlte Mr. Ollivander an und sagte: „Er ist perfekt".  
„Das ist ein sehr interessanter Stab", erzählte er langsam, „er hat eine faszinierende Geschichte."  
Beth schaute ihn gespannt an, während er auf den Stuhl neben dem Tisch wies und sich selbst setzte.  
„Diesen besonderen Zauberstab hat mein Urgroßvater angefertigt. Wissen Sie, viele Menschen glauben, man erstellt einen und jeder kann diesen benutzen. Bis zu einem gewissen Umfang stimmt dies auch. Aber jeder Stab hat etwas an sich, dass ihn für einen Zauberer oder eine Hexe besonders effektiv macht. Es sind die magischen Schwingungen, die die Magie des Trägers und der Zauberstab gemeinsam haben. Und in jeden fließt auch immer etwas des Erbauers mit ein", fing Mr. Ollivander an zu erzählen.  
Beth hörte ihm gebannt zu.  
„Mein Urgroßvater erschuf vor 300 Jahren zwei Zauberstäbe parallel. Beide hatten Haare desselben Einhorns in sich. Sie müssen wissen, Einhornhaare als Kern sind immer schwierig, denn das Einhorn beeinflusst unbewusst den Zauberstab mit der Intention, die es bei der freiwilligen Gabe der Haare hatte.  
Zu dem Zeitpunkt, als mein Urgroßvater die Haare von einem Einhorn erbeten hatte, war er in tiefer Trauer. Sein zweiter Sohn, den er so sehr geliebt hatte, war bei einem Unfall tödlich verunglückt und er kam zu spät, um ihm noch zu helfen. Als er kurz danach in einem Wald stand, einfach um seine Trauer zu verarbeiten, kam ein Einhorn auf ihn zu, um ihn zu trösten. Dieses begriff seine Stimmung, tröstete ihn und schenkte ihm, bevor es ging, zwei seiner Schweifhaare. Nur zwei.  
Und mein Urgroßvater begriff, was das Einhorn wollte.  
Es sollten zwei Zauberstäbe gefertigt werden, die einander ergänzen würden. Sollte jemals der Träger des einen Stabes in tödlicher Gefahr sein, so würde der Träger des anderen dies wissen. Und sofern die beiden echte Zuneigung verbinden würde, würde er in der Lage sein, dem Träger in Gefahr zu Hilfe zu eilen."  
Mr. Ollivander beendete seine Geschichte und sah Beth durchdringend an.  
„Natürlich ist dies nur eine Geschichte, aber wer weiß. Es ist bemerkenswert, dass dieser Stab jetzt Sie gewählt hat, wo sein Zwilling ebenfalls erst vor 25 Jahren seinen Träger gefunden hat."  
Beth sah Mr. Ollivander mit großen Augen an. „Also besitzen beide Zauberstäbe zur gleichen Zeit einen Träger."  
Mr. Ollivander nickte ernst.  
Dann stand er plötzlich auf, lächelte Beth an und sagte: „Also, möchten Sie den Zauberstab haben Miss?"  
Beth lachte. Was für eine Frage.  
„Wunderbar", sagte Mr. Ollivander und grinste sie verschmitzt an. „Dann können wir jetzt ja um den Preis feilschen."  
Auch Beths Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Und?", fragte Hermione gespannt, „wieviel hast du bezahlt?".  
Beth sah sie an und wirkte etwas verwundert, als sie sagte: „Es waren nur 70 Galleonen. Ich hätte gedacht, es wäre mehr. Aber Mr. Ollivander hat gar nicht so richtig ernsthaft verhandelt … Das war schon seltsam."  
Auch Hermione war erstaunt darüber.  
Dann fragte sie: „Weißt du, wer den anderen Stab hat?"  
Beth schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Mr. Ollivander wollte es nicht verraten. Er meinte, ich würde es selbst herausfinden."  
Im Inneren dachte Beth, dass es eh keine Rolle spielen würde. Sie würde es nicht zulassen, dass sie jemanden noch einmal so ins Herz schloss, wie es für den Zauber nötig war. Und sie würde nicht zulassen, dass jemand seine Zuneigung an sie verschwendete. An jemanden, der zu keiner Liebe mehr fähig war. 


	6. Ein neuer Anfang

6. Ein neuer Anfang

Hermione sah Beth eine kurze Weile still an und sagte dann: „Was hast du eigentlich genau in der Winkelgasse gemacht, bevor du zu Mr. Ollivander gegangen bist? Du hast gesagt, es war eher Zufall."  
„Ich habe für den Trank noch neue Elfenflügel gebraucht, meine waren leer gewesen. Das war übrigens auch eine merkwürdige Geschichte, bis gerade hatte ich sie schon fast vergessen", sinnierte Beth.  
„Erzähl", forderte Hermione sie auf.

Beth erzählte von dem Zwischenfall in der Apotheke mit dem fremden Mann.  
Hermione sah sie dabei grübelnd an. „Wie sah der Mann noch mal aus?"  
„Groß, schlank, kurze, schwarze Haare, schwarze Augen, schwarze Kleidung, große Nase", fasste Beth es kurz zusammen. „Warum?"  
Hermione grübelte noch einige Sekunden, dann sagte sie: "Beth ... ich weiß, es ist etwas unverschämt und du darfst ablehnen, wenn du willst, aber darf ich mir das Ganze einmal ansehen? Ich habe da einen starken Verdacht, wer der Mann gewesen sein könnte und wäre gerne sicher."  
Beth sah Hermione grübelnd an. Jemandem per Legilimens seine Gedanken zu zeigen, war keine Sache, die man auf die leichte Schulter nehmen sollte. Auch, wenn man selbst darin geübt war und daher dem Suchenden gezielt zeigen konnte, was er sehen sollte, bestand immer die Gefahr, dass die eigenen Gedanken abdrifteten und etwas enthüllten, was man eigentlich nicht preisgeben wollte. Sollte Beth Hermione diesen Einblick gewähren, wo sie ihr doch verschwiegen hatte, wie es tief in ihr drin aussah? Wo sie Hermione mit Sicherheit vergraulen würde, wenn sie es sehen könnte? Beth dachte noch einige Sekunden darüber nach, nickte dann aber zögerlich. Sie hoffte nur, dass sie sich wirklich so gut unter Kontrolle hatte, wie es nötig wäre. Sie musste es einfach hinbekommen. Sie konnte nicht auch noch Hermione als Halt verlieren.  
Sie atmete tief ein und aus und verdrängte alle Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf, die nichts mit der Begegnung in der Apotheke zu tun hatten.  
Hermione zog ihren Zauberstab, zielte auf Beth und sagte leise: "Legilimens."  
Beth konzentrierte sich mit aller Kraft und ließ die Szene vom Vortag vor ihren Augen noch einmal ablaufen. Kurz bevor die Erinnerung endete, brach die Verbindung zu Hermione plötzlich ab und Beth sah erstaunt, wie die Freundin sich vor Lachen den Bauch hielt. Warum lachte Hermione? Hatte sie noch etwas anderes gesehen als die Apotheke? Beth war nicht aufgefallen, dass sie abgeschweift wäre. Sie war plötzlich unsicher, ob das wirklich eine so gute Idee gewesen war.  
„Beth", unterbrach Hermione lachend ihre Grübeleien, „weißt du, wer der Mann war?"  
Beth war erleichtert, dass Hermione Lachanfall wohl wirklich von der gestrigen Begegnung herrührte und nicht auf einer anderen Erinnerung basierte. Sie hatte nichts gesehen, dass Beth nicht zeigen wollte. Beth atmete innerlich erleichtert auf. Aber worauf wollte Hermione denn dann hinaus?

„Ich habe keine Ahnung ... Kennst du ihn etwa? Oh Gott, ich habe etwas richtig Blödes gemacht, richtig?"  
„Nein", sagte Hermione noch immer lachend. „Ich hätte alles dafür getan, dabei zu sein. Denn zu sehen, wie jemand PROFESSOR SNAPE mal so richtig kontra gibt, war einfach himmlisch."

Das sollte Severus Snape gewesen sein? Beth konnte es nicht ganz glauben. Natürlich hatte sie von ihm gehört. Der Helfer im Hintergrund, der sein Leben riskiert hatte, um Harry Potter bei seinem Kampf gegen Voldemort zu unterstützen. Der Mann, der seine Schüler tyrannisierte und bei dem nie sicher feststand, auf welcher Seite er genau war. Die Zeitungen waren voll von ihm, doch da er Photos strikt verweigerte, wusste niemand genau, wie er aussah, wenn er nicht Schüler bei ihm gewesen war.  
Und diese hielten sich mit Bemerkungen zu seinem Aussehen wohlweislich zurück.  
Aber Beth wusste natürlich vieles über den Mann. Ein Teil von Hermiones Briefen war immer voll mit Beschreibungen von Professor Snape und seiner ungerechten Art ihr und den anderen Schülern gegenüber. Aber auch mit Anerkennung aufgrund seiner Intelligenz, seinem Fachwissen und letztendlich seiner Hilfe beim Ordnen des Phönix.  
Beth war schon immer von Gegensätzen fasziniert gewesen und dieser Mann erschien ihr voll davon zu sein. Sie war nie recht aus den Schilderungen über ihn schlau geworden. Wie war er wirklich? War er ein Held? War er ein schlechter Mann, der nur das Richtige getan hatte? Zeigte er der Welt eine Maske? Oder gab es keine? Früher hatte Beth das alles zu gerne gewusst. Heute erschein es ihr unwichtig …  
Und das sollte der Mann gestern gewesen sein?  
„Aber Hermione, du hast doch immer geschrieben, er hat lange, fettige Haare. Der Mann gestern hatte aber kurze und sie sahen nicht fettig aus", sagte Beth zweifelnd.  
„Glaub mir, er war es. Es scheint, ihm hat mal jemand einen Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl gegeben, dass seine Haare kurz vielleicht weniger blöd aussehen", meinte Hermione schulterzuckend.  
Dann grinste sie wieder und Beth grinste unwillkürlich mit. Es tat wirklich gut, Hermione wiederzusehen. Sie hatte schon immer die Fähigkeit gehabt, Beth von ihren Sorgen abzulenken.

„Und weißt du, was das Beste ist?", bemerkte Hermione, jetzt wieder ein Lachen unterdrückend.  
„Was?", fragte Beth zweifelnd.  
„Snape ist immer noch Lehrer in Hogwarts!", rief sie jetzt doch lachend aus.  
Beth sah sie ungläubig und etwas entsetzt an und stützte ihren Kopf auf beide Hände. „Das darf doch nicht wahr sein", stöhnt sie. „Ich habe aber auch ein Glück."  
„Ach komm", sagte Hermione kichernd. „Er wird sich bestimmt unglaublich über seine neue Kollegin freuen, die ihm seine Elfenflügel vor der Nase weggeschnappt hat."

Denn das war der Grund, warum Beth aus Deutschland weg und nach England gezogen war. Ihr war eine vakante Stelle in Hogwarts angeboten geworden ... genau wie Hermione. Und da Beth in Deutschland immer noch von ihrer Vergangenheit mit Mark verfolgt wurde, hatte sie nicht lange überlegt und zugegriffen. Beth hoffte, dass es ihr in England leichter fallen würde, jeden Tag aufzustehen und sich dem Alltag zu stellen. Sie wollte wieder leben, nicht nur als Mensch existieren, der im Inneren fast nur noch aus Kummer und Schmerz bestand.

Und somit war sie ab dem 1. September (also in 10 Tagen) die neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und für Flugkunst.  
Wie üblich hatte es der alte Lehrer in Verteidigung nicht lange ausgehalten, wobei dieser nicht aufgrund eines tragischen Unglücks seinen Posten geräumt hatte, sondern weil er nach Amerika ausgewandert war. Der Fluch von Voldemort schien also auch hier erloschen zu sein. Und Mrs. Hooch, die frühere Fluglehrerin, war dieses Jahr in Rente gegangen. Es war kein Wunder, dass Beth für beide Stellen wie geschaffen war, mit ihrem Studium in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und ihrem liebsten Hobby Quidditch (außer Lesen).  
Noch wichtiger war es für Beth, dass Hermione ebenfalls in Hogwarts als Lehrerin anfangen würde. Professor McGonagall war inzwischen als Schulleiterin völlig ausgelastet. Dazu kam, dass sie nicht mehr die Jüngste war, daher hatte sie ihre Lehrstelle als Verwandlungslehrerin schweren Herzens aufgegeben und Hermione war ideal, um in ihre Fußstapfen zu treten.  
So hatte Beth also nicht nur ein neues Leben in einem neuen Land, fern von ihren früheren Erinnerungen, sondern gleichzeitig noch ihre beste Freundin an ihrer Seite, was Beth viel bedeutete.  
Obwohl beide erst 27 waren und damit eigentlich etwas jung für eine Lehrerin, wollte Professor McGonagall das Lehrerkollegium dauerhaft etwas verjüngen, was mit den beiden neuen Lehrerinnen auch gelungen war.

Nachdem Beth sich damit abgefunden hatte, dass sie sich bereits einen der älteren Kollegen vermutlich zum Feind gemacht hatte, redeten die beiden munter über ihren künftigen Job, wann sie am Gleis 9 ¾ zu sein hätten, wie es wohl wäre als Lehrerin in Hogwarts und und und.  
„Ich bin sehr gespannt, was die anderen Lehrer von uns halten werden. Weißt du, wer alles da sein wird? Wie sind sie so? Sind wir viel jünger als die Anderen?", fragte Beth.  
„Nun ja, auf jeden Fall wird Snape da sein", sagte Hermione grinsend.  
„Er müsste so, hmmm, Ende 30 sein ... Seinen Charakter habe ich dir ja oft genug beschrieben. Ich glaube nicht, dass er sich viel geändert hat", sinnierte Hermione.  
„Professor Flitwick ist immer noch da, er ist ein gütiger älterer Mann und inzwischen so um die 70, denke ich. Tja, und Hagrid ist natürlich auch noch da. Auf ihn freue ich mich besonders. Ich habe dir ja von ihm geschrieben. Er müsste etwas älter als Snape sein, so Mitte vierzig. Zum Glück haben sie inzwischen Professor Binns für Geschichte in Rente geschickt. Wenn man das bei einem Geist überhaupt so nennen kann. Der neue Lehrer, Mr. Brown, ist aber wohl ebenfalls älter, so um die 50, aber nicht ganz so verstaubt in seinem Lehrstil wie Binns", führte Hermione die Aufzählung fort.  
„Dann haben wir noch Mrs. Mayfair, die Alte Runen und Arithmantie unterrichtet. Sie ist um die 60, soll sehr nett sein und eine kompetente Lehrerin. Tja, und dann sind da noch Mrs. Trelawney, zu der ich ja nichts sagen muss und die neue Krankenschwester Mrs. Andrews. Das wars glaube ich", fasste Hermione den Rest der Belegschaft zusammen.  
„Oh, und es gibt einen neuen Hausmeister, Mister Sparks. Er scheint im Gegensatz zu Filch ein humorvoller, lustiger Herr zu sein. Soweit ich weiß, ist er ein Muggel und Vater einer ehemaligen Schülerin. Nachdem seine Frau gestorben war, hatte er sich um die Stelle beworben, über die er von seiner Tochter erfahren hat."  
„Ich bin wirklich gespannt, wie alle so sein werden", sagte Beth und bemerkte erstaunt, dass sie das wirklich war. Vielleicht half alleine Hermiones Anwesenheit schon aus, Beth etwas aufzuheitern.  
Und damit erzählten sie weiter, bis sie sich um 23 Uhr voneinander verabschiedeten, wohl wissend, dass sie sich am nächsten Abend schon wiedersehen würden. 


	7. Neue Freundschaften

7. Neue Freundschaften

Als Beth die Haustür hinter sich zuzog und in ihre Wohnung trat, war sie in Gedanken schon bei ihrem letzten Versuch und ob der Trank sich wohl so entwickelt hatte, wie berechnet. Wenn ja, konnte sie heute Abend noch die ersten Auswertungen durchführen und dann würde sie sehen, ob bald das Experiment mit Remus starten konnte.  
Es war zwar schon fast Mitternacht, aber Beth hatte sich angewöhnt so lange zu arbeiten, bis ihr die Augen fast zufielen. Das garantierte ihr in der Regel eine Nacht ohne Alpträume, in denen sie glücklichere Tage mit Mark verbrachte und dann aufwachte und feststellte, dass sie alleine war. Oder sie träumte von Marks leblosem Körper auf einer Landstraße, der sie mit offenen anklagenden Augen ansah. Egal, welcher Traum es war, der sie heimsuchte, jedes mal war das Aufwachen eine Qual, die sich Beth gerne ersparte. Ihre Forschungen halfen ihr dabei, ihren Körper so zu erschöpfen, dass sie in manchen Nächten das Glück hatte, nicht zu träumen.

Beth hängte ihre Jacke an die Garderobe und ging dann durch den Flur am Wohnzimmer und Schlafzimmer vorbei zum dritten Zimmer ihrer Wohnung.  
Nachdem sie beschlossen hatte bereits Ende Juli nach England zu ziehen, hatte Hermione ihr geholfen eine Wohnung zu finden, in der sie bis zu ihrer Abreise nach Hogwarts weiterforschen konnte. Denn Beth konnte sich nichts Schlimmeres vorstellen, als einen Monat zu viel freie Zeit zu haben, in der sie zu viel über das nachdenken konnte, was sie verloren hatte.  
Und so hatte Hermione sich, gründlich wie immer, mit Maklern und Immobilienanzeigen auseinandergesetzt und eine bereits möblierte, schöne und bezahlbare Wohnung in Muggellondon gefunden. Das Haus war ähnlich vor Muggeln verborgen wie der Grimmauld Place, allerdings für alle Zauberer sichtbar.  
Der Herr, dem die Wohnung gehörte, war Zaubertrankmeister und für die Sommermonate auf einer Forschungsreise. Somit passte es wunderbar, dass die Wohnung bereits ein vollständig ausgestattetes Labor hatte, in dem Beth weiterforschen konnte.  
Und zu diesem Zimmer ging Beth jetzt zielstrebig, gespannt, ob der Trank die erwartete Farbe und Konsistenz aufweisen würde.  
Vor dem Labor angekommen, überprüfte sie zuerst die Zauber, die ihr anzeigen würden, wenn im Labor etwas ungewöhnlich wäre. Dies war zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit, denn die Zauber würden Änderungen in der Luft registrieren oder Temperaturänderungen, die anzeigten, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war.  
Egal, wie vergesslich und unordentlich Beth auch in Alltagsdingen manchmal war, bei ihrer Arbeit schien ihre Persönlichkeit sich stets zum besseren zu wandeln und sie schaffte es meistens, sorgfältig, gründlich und überlegt zu handeln. Nicht wie im normalen Leben, in dem ihr ihre Sturheit, Unordentlichkeit und ihr manchmal impulsives Handeln ihr schon einige Scherereien bereitet hatte.

Nachdem Beth alles geprüft hatte, ging sie hinein und wandte sich dem silbernen Kessel zu, der auf kleiner Flamme auf der großen Kochstelle in der Mitte des Raumes stand.  
Sie warf einen prüfenden Blick hinein und ein triumphierendes Lächeln glitt über ihr Gesicht.  
Der Trank hatte eine wundervolle, glänzende, silberne Farbe, genau wie gewünscht.  
Mit einem goldenen Löffel prüfte sie die sirupartige Konsistenz und verkniff sich einen Freudensprung.  
Es schien, als ob sie es tatsächlich geschafft hätte. Beth fühlte das erste Mal seit langer Zeit Freude in sich aufsteigen, ein Glücksgefühl, dass sie schon vergessen glaubte.  
Schnell löschte sie die Flamme unter dem Kessel und belegte diesen mit einem Konservierungszauber. Nachdem sie die Lösung in Phiolen abgefüllt hatte, brachte sie diese an einen Nebentisch und begann mit dem langwierigen Prozess der Auswertung.

Beth stürmte durch die Wohnung, schnappte sich aus dem Kleiderschrank schnell ein Oberteil und einen Rock und rannte ins Bad, wobei sie versuchte, um das Chaos in Ihrer Wohnung geschickt herum zu laufen.  
Sie war wie üblich viel zu spät dran.  
Nachdem sie gestern Nacht noch die Auswertungen begonnen hatte, war sie so fasziniert gewesen, dass sie erst um vier Uhr morgens ins Bett gewankt war.  
Nachdem sie sechs Stunden geschlafen hatte und sich ein Croissant und eine Tasse starken Kaffee gegönnt hatte, war sie direkt wieder ins Labor gegangen, um weiter zu machen.  
So kam es, dass sie um 18 Uhr zwar alles ausgewertet und Remus bereits die Unterlagen und das Ergebnis mitgeteilt hatte, sie darüber aber völlig vergessen hatte, dass sie um 18:30 mit Hermione verabredet war, die ihr endlich ihre beiden besten Freunde Harry Potter und Ron Weasley vorstellen wollte. Zu aufgeregt war sie über die Tatsache gewesen, dass der Trank endlich bereit zum Testen war.  
So hatte sie schnell alle Unterlagen kopiert, da sie diese auch noch Hermione zur Überprüfung geben wollte und fegte dann wie ein Wind durch ihre Wohnung.  
Im Bad machte sie sich schnell fertig und streckte sich dabei im Spiegel die Zunge raus. Sie musste zugeben, dass sie wirklich furchtbar aussah.  
Mit ihren 1,75 war sie nie eine kleine, süße Frau gewesen. Sie hatte lange schlanke Beine, aber ihre Hüften waren zu breit für ihre Taille und manchmal wünschte sie sich keine Größe C in ihren BHs, sondern lieber ein praktischeres B.  
Bis zu Marks Unfall hatte sie immer mit einigen Kilos gekämpft, die sich hartnäckig an ihren Hüften festgesetzt hatten.  
Natürlich hatte Mark ihr immer versichert, dass sie perfekt war, wie sie war, aber er war ja auch ihr Mann gewesen und liebte sie.  
Er hatte immer behauptet, dass ihre Figur fraulich sei, mit den richtigen Rundungen an allen Stellen. Beth hätte allerdings viel lieber weniger Rundungen und ein sportlicheres Aussehen gehabt. Sie mochte es nicht, wie ihre Taille gegen die breiten Hüften wirkte. Sie hatte ein eckiges Gesicht mit großen, dunkelbraunen Augen, die von langen, dunklen Wimpern umrandet waren. Soweit ganz gut. Aber ihre Augenbrauen hatten von jeher ein Eigenleben geführt und egal, wie oft sie daran herumwerkelte, sie schienen immer zu breit zu sein und wirkten immer ungezupft. Ihr langes, blondes, gelocktes Haar fiel ihr bis zur Taille hinunter und gab einen seltsamen Kontrast zu ihren dunklen Augen ab. Schon oft war sie gefragt worden, ob sie ihre Haare färbte und aus Frust darüber hätte sie es gerne schon öfters gemacht. Auch hatte sie es schon seit Jahren abschneiden wollen, aber Mark hatte ihr Haar so geliebt und sie hatte es nicht fertig gebracht, sich davon zu trennen. Also trug sie es meistens zu einem unordentlichen Knoten aufgesteckt, damit es sie nicht bei der Arbeit behinderte und weil es ihrer Meinung nach schon anfing abzubrechen, wenn sie es nur schief anschaute.  
Jetzt war ihr Haar ungewaschen und sah fettig aus. Sie hatte durch den wenigen Schlaf Ringe unter den Augen. Und die Kilos, die früher immer zu viel da waren, fehlten ihr jetzt seit Marks Tod und ihre Knochen kamen an den Schlüsselbeinen deutlich hervor. Nein, sie war wirklich kein schöner Anblick mehr und Beth bezweifelte insgeheim, dass sie das jemals gewesen war.  
Da sie sowieso schon zu spät dran war, entschloss sie sich, noch eine Turbodusche mit Haare waschen durchzuführen.  
Sie war immerhin eine Hexe, also waren die Haare in zwei Minuten wieder frisch und legten sich in großzügigen Wellen um ihr Gesicht und Beth beschloss, sie heute ausnahmsweise mal offen zu lassen und hoffte, sie würden nicht zu arg darunter leiden.  
Die Dusche hatte auch die Augenringe etwas verbessert, trotzdem sah sie immer noch erschöpft aus.  
Sie ergab sich ihrem Schicksal, an ihrem Aussehen jetzt nichts mehr ändern zu können und zog sich schnell an.  
Sie hoffte nur, Harry und Ron würden sie mögen. Beth war immer etwas unsicher, wenn sie neue Menschen traf. Vielleicht würden die früheren Erzählungen von Hermione über die beiden ihr helfen, schneller mit ihnen warm zu werden.

Schnell holte Beth ein paar Schuhe aus dem Schuhschrank, zog sie an, schnappte sie sich ihre Handtasche mit den Unterlagen für Hermione und ihren Zauberstab und stürmte zur Haustür hinaus.  
Immerhin hatte es einen guten Effekt, wenn sie sich so abhetzte. Keine Zeit zum Nachdenken.

Völlig außer Atem schaffte sie es spektakulärerweise, nur fünf Minuten zu spät vor dem Restaurant zu apparieren, in dem sich die vier treffen wollten.  
Hermione wartete schon vor der Tür auf sie.  
„Mione", sagte Beth und winkte. Sie lief auf die Freundin los, um sie zu umarmen.  
„Ich dachte schon, du hättest uns vergessen", sagte Hermione lachend.  
„Tut mir leid. Aber rate mal was", sagte Beth triumphierend und schwenkte den Packen Unterlagen.  
Hermione strahlte sie an. „Du bist fertig!"  
„Du musst die Unterlagen direkt morgen durcharbeiten, damit wir uns mit Remus treffen können und überlegen, wie wir weiter vorgehen", verlangte Beth aufgeregt.  
„Klar", sagte Hermione lachend.  
Dann musterte sie Beth prüfend und blickte schließlich auf ihre Schuhe. „Interessante Kombination", bemerkte sie. „Ist das ein neuer Trend?"  
Beth blickte runter und stöhnte auf. Beth hasste Schuhe kaufen und wenn sie mal ein Paar fand, dass ihr gefiel, holte sie es sich oft in verschiedenen Farben. Heute hatte sie es mal wieder geschafft, von ihren hohen Stiefeln einen grünen und einen blauen zu erwischen.  
Hermione zog ihren Zauberstab und der grüne Schuh wurde blau.  
Zufrieden sagte sie: „Das wird zwar nur bis heute Nacht halten, aber das sollte reichen. Manchmal frage ich mich, wie du es überhaupt geschafft hast, erwachsen zu werden. Du bist schon ein Chaot."

Dann lachte sie Beth an, drückte sie kurz an sich und zog die Freundin dann ins Restaurant.  
Wo Beth groß und inzwischen fast zu dünn war, war Hermione mit ihren 1,68 etwas kleiner und wirkte niedlicher mit ihrer schlanken, sportlichen Figur. Ihre braunen, krausen Haare hatten sich mit den Jahren zu leichten Wellen verändert, die Hermione inzwischen auf Schulterlänge trug. Ihre klugen, haselnussbraunen Augen blickten forschend in die Umgebung. Hermione trug enge blaue Hosen, die in hohen Stiefeln steckten und dazu ein gelbes Shirt, was ihre Figur betonte und ihr wirklich gut stand, wie Beth neidlos zugeben musste. Auf jeden Fall wirkte sie nicht halb so kaputt und ausgelaugt wie Beth.  
Hermione führte Beth wieder zu einem Privatraum und ging ohne zu Zögern rein. Beth folgte ihr etwas langsamer.  
Hermione lief zielstrebig zu den beiden jungen Männern, die im Raum schon warteten.  
Ron Weasley war jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn sah, bestimmt noch einmal gewachsen, obwohl das inzwischen kaum mehr möglich war. Mit seinen 1,95, seinen roten Haaren, seinen tausend Sommersprossen und seinem gewinnenden Lächeln war er ein beliebter junger Mann geworden. Und seine Karriere als professioneller Quidditchspieler sorgte dafür, dass es ihm an weiblicher Begleitung nie mangelte.  
Harry Potter hatte sich in Hermiones Augen in den letzten Jahren kaum verändert. Mit seinen 1,85 war er zwar kleiner als Ron, seine gütigen grünen Augen, sein freches Grinsen und seine stets verstrubbelten Haare ließen aber erahnen, dass es ihm nie an interessierten Frauen mangelte.  
Für Harry Potter stand jedoch seine Arbeit als Auror an erster Stelle. Er war ein Workaholic, was ein Grund dafür war, dass Ginny Weasley ihre Beziehung nach sieben Jahren beendet hatte, da sie nicht immer an zweiter Stelle stehen wollte. So kam es, dass Harry seit drei Jahren immer nur lose Bekanntschaften pflegte und sich ganz in seiner Arbeit vertiefte.  
Hermione bedauerte das, wusste aber, dass Harry nur Zeit brauchte, um die Prioritäten in seinem Leben wieder zu ordnen. Und die passende Frau.  
„So Jungs, ich darf euch vorstellen: meine beste und längste Freundin Beth Kaufmann. Seid nett zu ihr, sonst bekommt ihr es mit mir zu tun", scherzte Hermione und schaute zu Beth, die etwas hinter ihr stand.  
Durch Hermiones viele Briefe schien es Beth, als ob sie Harry und Ron schon Jahre kannte.  
Und da sie wusste, dass Ron sich neben Harry immer wie ein Anhängsel fühlte, ging sie zuerst auf ihn zu und lächelte.  
„Du musst Ron sein. Hermione hat mir schon so viel von dir erzählt", erklärte sie. „Und nicht nur Gutes", fügte sie grinsend hinzu.  
Ron und Harry hatten interessiert zugeschaut, wie die junge Frau hinter Hermione eingetreten war. Das sollte Hermiones Freundin Beth sein? Die beiden hofften nur, sie würde nett sein.  
„Es freut mich, dich kennenzulernen, Beth", sagte Ron. Dann blickte er sie genauer an und platzte raus: „Mensch, du siehst aber fertig aus. Ist alles OK?"  
Beth blickte Ron an und wurde rot. War es so offensichtlich, wie es ihr wirklich ging?  
„Ich .. es tut mir leid ... ich bin nicht so richtig zum Schlafen gekommen heute Nacht", versuchte Beth sich herauszureden und spürte, wie sie rot wurde.  
„Ignoriere den Idioten einfach, Beth. Ich bin Harry, ich freue mich, dich kennenzulernen", mischte sich Harry ein und sie wandte sich ihm erleichtert zu.  
Sie übersah geflissentlich seine Narbe, die jedem gesagt hätte, wer er war und blickte ihm offen und neugierig ins Gesicht. „Hallo Harry. Es ist schön, euch beide einmal persönlich zu treffen. Hermione hat mir früher so viel von euch geschrieben, dass ich sehr neugierig auf euch war."  
Dabei lächelte sie die beiden Männer an und war insgeheim froh darüber, dass sie nicht näher auf ihr Aussehen eingingen. Sie hasste es, Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

Beths Sorge, dass sie sich vielleicht nichts zu sagen hätten, war unbegründet gewesen.  
Schnell fanden die vier einige Themen, über die sie sich ausgiebig unterhalten konnten und verbrachten einen lustigen Abend zusammen. Sie erzählten Anekdoten aus ihrer Schulzeit, lästerten über ihre alten Professoren beim Studium und erzählten von ihrer Arbeit.  
Ron und Harry waren zuerst baff gewesen, als Hermione ihnen erzählt hatte, dass sie als Lehrerin wieder nach Hogwarts wollte. Aber danach waren sie fast etwas neidisch gewesen, dass sie wieder in ihrer alten Schule würde leben dürfen, dem ersten richtigen Zuhause, dass Harry gekannt hatte.  
Und jetzt, da sie Beth kannten, wünschten sie fast, ebenfalls nach Hogwarts zu gehen, um die beiden täglich sehen zu können. Obwohl Beth zuerst etwas schüchtern gewirkt hatte, war sie schnell aufgetaut und Ron und Harry mochten ihre unkomplizierte, schlagfertige Art. Außerdem war sie auf ihre Art durchaus hübsch, auch wenn beide deutlich sehen konnten, dass es Beth nicht gut ging.

Während Harry zusah, wie sich Beth mit Ron über Quidditch unterhielt, stellte er fest, dass Beth nicht so lustig zu sein schien, wie sie vorgab.  
Harry hatte selbst genug erlebt, um zu erkennen, wann jemand etwas nur geschickt vorspielte und er war ein guter Beobachter geworden in seiner Zeit als Auror. Er bemerkte, dass Beth zwar anscheinend gut schauspielern konnte, aber komplett täuschen konnte sie ihn nicht und das lag nicht nur an ihrem erschöpften Aussehen. Ihre Augen blickten traurig, wenn sie sich kurz unbeobachtet fühlte, ihr Lächeln gelangte nie bis oben. Immer wieder strich sie sich unsicher die Haare aus dem Gesicht oder knibbelte an ihren Fingern herum.  
Nein, dachte Harry, diese junge Frau war nicht glücklich. Sie lebte, aber das war wohl auch schon alles. Harry wusste natürlich, was ihrem Mann passiert war und er hoffte, dass Hermione ihr aus ihrer Trauer heraushelfen könnte. Er selbst würde zumindest versuchen, sie etwas aufzuheitern. Harry wusste, wie leicht man sich von der Welt abkapseln konnte. Er würde mit Hermione sprechen müssen, damit diese ein Auge auf ihre Freundin haben könnte.  
Mit diesen Gedanken mischte er sich wieder in die Unterhaltung ein, in der sich Beth und Ron gerade darüber stritten, ob die Chudley Cannons oder die Appleby Arrows die besseren Chancen auf die Meisterschaft hatten.

Nachdem sich die vier so gut verstanden, beschlossen sie, sich in zwei Tagen noch mal zu treffen.  
Es schien, als ob eine neue Freundschaft entstanden wäre. 


	8. Testdurchführung

8.) Testdurchführung

Beth wachte nach einer langen Nacht im Labor um neun Uhr auf und schaute sich um. Es war immer noch seltsam, nicht Zuhause aufzuwachen, und durch die Fenster die Berge sehen zu können, sondern auf einen Innenhof in Muggellondon zu schauen. Wie sehr sie es in diesen Momenten vermisste, Marks Körper neben sich liegen zu haben.  
Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sie an den Wochenenden oft noch lange im Bett gelegen hatten und der Sonne zuschauten, wie sie langsam höher kroch. Beths Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Sie vermisste Mark so sehr. In jeder Sekunde, jeder Minute des Tages, in der sie alleine war, vermisste sie den Halt, den ihr gegeben hatte, seine Liebe, seine Zärtlichkeiten. So oft musste sie sich morgens dazu durchringen, aufzustehen und den Tag zu beginnen. Wie einfach wäre es manchmal, einfach liegen zu bleiben, einfach endlos weiter zu schlafen, um den Schmerz zu vergessen.  
Aber selbst der Schlaf brachte keine Erlösung. Auch in ihren Träumen verfolgte sie, was sie verloren hatte. Oh, es waren eigentlich so oft glückliche Träume. Aber wenn sie dann aufwachte, war die Einsamkeit noch schlimmer, die Sehnsucht noch größer, das Leben noch leerer. Beth hoffte wirklich, dass ihr Umzug nach England den Schmerz würde lindern können, den sie immer noch fühlte. Sie hoffte so sehr, dass sie nicht ihr restliches Leben mit diesem Schmerz würde verbringen müssen, sondern dass es irgendwann leichter werden würde.  
Sie atmete einige Male tief durch und schob dann entschlossen die Bettdecke weg. Mark hatte sie immer dafür ausgelacht, dass sie so nah am Wasser gebaut und so emotional war. Aber sie wollte jetzt nicht weinen, sie wollte stark sein. Sie dachte an den Tag, der vor ihr lag, gab sich einen Ruck und sah sich in ihrem Schlafzimmer um.  
Sie mochte ihre gemietete Wohnung, die Hermione für sie gefunden hatte.  
Und außerdem waren es heute nur noch acht Tage, bis der Hogwarts Express abfahren und Beth zusammen mit Hermione und den Schülern für ein neues Schuljahr in die Schule bringen würde. Daher müsste sie eigentlich langsam anfangen all ihre Sachen zu packen, die sie in den letzten Wochen gebraucht hatte. Der größte Teil ihrer Habe war schon in Hogwarts, da sie diese per Zauberspedition herüber geschickt hatte. Obwohl Professor McGonagall angeboten hatte, dass Beth und Hermione bereits früher nach Hogwarts kommen könnten, um sich häuslich einzurichten, wollten beide nicht auf die Fahrt im Express verzichten, von der Beth schon so viel gehört hatte und die Hermione gerne noch einmal erleben wollte. Daher würden die ersten Schultage eine Herausforderung sein zwischen dem Einrichten ihrer Lehrerräume und den neuen Aufgaben.  
Nachdem Beth mit ihren Überlegungen soweit gekommen war, dass noch viel zu tun war in den nächsten Tagen, stand sie endgültig auf.  
Um 12 Uhr wollten Hermione und Remus vorbeikommen, damit sie die weitere Planung durchgehen konnten und Beth wollte für die beiden zu Mittag kochen.  
Als Beth sich jedoch im Zimmer umsah und an das Wohnzimmer dachte, stöhnte sie innerlich auf. Bevor sie auch nur ans Kochen denken konnte, musste sie unbedingt aufräumen.  
Überall lagen Kleidungsstücke herum, die eigentlich in die Wäsche mussten. Der Staub hatte sich auf den Möbeln gesammelt und wenn sie an die Küche dachte, schauderte es sie.  
Schon vor Jahren hatte sie sich gefragt, ob sie wirklich die Tochter ihrer Mutter war.  
Diese hatte es geschafft, ein Kind großzuziehen, jeden einzelnen Tag, seit Beth geboren wurde, ihr Haus aufzuräumen, in etlichen Wohltätigkeitsvereinen tätig zu sein und ihrem Mann seit über 35 Jahren eine liebende Frau zu sein, die jeden Abend pünktlich die leckersten Gerichte auf den Tisch brachte. Und ganz nebenbei schaffte sie es anscheinend auch noch, dass ihre Ehe glücklich und niemals eintönig war.  
Obwohl Beth sie so gut hätte gebrauchen können, hatte sie die Ordnungsliebe und das Organisationstalent ihrer Mutter leider nicht geerbt.  
Sie war bei der Verteilung dieser Talente offensichtlich völlig übergangen worden und so hechtete sie nun teilweise recht planlos von einem Tag zum nächsten.  
Nur bei der Arbeit schaffte sie es, diese Fähigkeiten irgendwo tief in sich drinnen zu finden und diese anzuwenden, aber sie schaffte es irgendwie nie, das Ganze in ihren Alltag zu retten.  
Seufzend ging sie ins Bad und machte sich fertig.  
Dann huschte sie eine Stunde lang durch die Wohnung und versuchte, wenigstens etwas Ordnung zu schaffen. Wenn sie keine Hexe gewesen wäre, wäre das ein ziemlich aussichtloses Unterfangen gewesen. So jedoch konnte sie nach dieser Zeit zumindest sagen, dass man sich ohne Gefahr in ihrer Wohnung setzen konnte. Beth zuckte mit den Schultern. Zu mehr war jetzt keine Zeit mehr.  
Dann machte sie sich auf, um das letzte Mal für einige Zeit in London einzukaufen. Sie wählte einen Supermarkt in ihrer Nähe, da dieser alle Lebensmittel hatte, die sie brauchte und es einfacher war, als in der Winkelgasse einzukaufen oder direkt bei den Herstellern in der Zaubererwelt.  
Beth wollte zum Mittag gefüllte Hähnchenbrust mit Gnocchi in Pestosauce machen.  
Wenn sie auch schon nichts sonst von ihrer Mutter geerbt hatte, zumindest war sie eine recht passable Köchin (das hatte Mark zumindest immer behauptet) und es machte ihr Freude, andere zu bekochen. Es war ähnlich wie Zaubertränke brauen, nur dass man noch mehr Kreativität bei der Herstellung an sich hineinbringen konnte.  
Improvisieren war bei Zaubertränken nicht gut, wenn man schon im Brauprozess war, hier sollte man wissen, was man tat und die Inspirationen lieber vorher analysieren und durchrechnen.  
Nachdem Beth ihre Einkäufe erledigt hatte, ging sie mit den Lebensmitteln in die Küche, schaltete das Radio an und machte sich daran, alles schon einmal vorzubereiten, damit es nachher schneller ging.  
Sie wusch die Hähnchenbrüste ab, parierte sie, schnitt sie längs auf und füllte sie mit Mozzarella und Pesto, die sie vorgestern schon zubereitet hatte. Danach schnitt sie die Schalotten für die Sauce klein. Dabei drifteten ihre Gedanken ab. Mark hatte es immer geliebt, ihr beim Kochen zuzusehen. Er hatte sich am Küchentisch rücklings auf einen Stuhl gesetzt, das Kinn auf die Lehne gestützt und dann hatte er sie beobachtet. Manchmal schweigend und manchmal erzählten sie dann von ihrem Tag und von ihrer Arbeit. Sie schmiedeten Pläne, was sie in den nächsten freien Tagen unternehmen wollten oder holten sich Ratschläge beim anderen. Diese Nähe in den Abendstunden in der Küche vermisste Beth mit am meisten. Die Ruhe und Kraft, die Mark ausgestrahlt hatte, die Geborgenheit, die das Ganze vermittelte.  
Wenn sie sich nur fest genug konzentrierte, konnte sie fast glauben, er würde auch hier, in dieser Wohnung, am Küchentisch sitzen und ihr zuschauen. Und ohne, dass sie wusste warum, fing sie plötzlich an zu sprechen. Sie sprach zu Mark. Sie erzählte ihm von ihrem Leben, ihren Forschungen, den Fortschritten, die sie machte, den Sorgen, die sie beschäftigten (was ist, wenn der Trank nicht funktioniert?). Und dann, während ihr plötzlich Tränen die Wange herunterliefen (bestimmt von den Schalotten), sagte sie ihm, wie sehr sie ihn vermisste, wie er ihr fehlte in tausend kleinen Dingen, die sie früher nie richtig zu schätzen wusste. Die Art, wie er morgens die Zeitung hereinbrachte und sie diplomatisch zwischen ihnen beiden aufteilte. Wie er im Schaum seines Kaffees unbewusst Muster hineinzeichnete oder manchmal technische Formeln auf alle möglichen Fetzen Papier schrieb, die gerade greifbar waren, wenn ihm etwas einfiel. Und am meisten vermisste sie seine Liebe, wie er sie zum Lachen brachte, wie er ihr mit einem Blick zeigte, dass sie für ihn das Wichtigste auf der Welt war.  
Die Tränen liefen Beth über die Wangen und sie hatte längst aufgehört, die Schalotten zu schneiden, sondern erzählte nur noch wie unter Zwang, redete sich alles von der Seele, was sie selbst Hermione nicht sagen oder hätte begreiflich machen können. Sie erzählte von ihren Schuldgefühlen, ihrer Hilflosigkeit, die sie fühlte, der Leere, die sich in ihren Inneren festgesetzt hatte und der sie nicht entkommen konnte.  
Nachdem sie fertig war und alles aus ihr raus war, ging es ihr besser.  
Sie hoffte, dass Mark sie hatte hören können und fühlte sich aus einem unerfindlichen Grund heraus getröstet.  
Plötzlich bemerkte sie, was sie all die Monate vorher nie gesehen hatte. Mark würde immer ein Teil von ihr sein, er würde nie weit weg sein, egal, was auch passieren würde. Sie könnte ihn niemals vergessen, aber sie hoffte, dass es mit der Zeit leichter werden würde. Sie hoffte es sehr.

Beth wusch sich im Bad das Gesicht und machte sich dann wieder an die Arbeit.  
Sie briet die Zwiebeln an, löschte sie mit Weißwein ab, gab Pestosauce dazu und ließ alles etwas aufköcheln. Dabei versuchte sie, an das Experiment zu denken, um ihre Stimmung etwas anzuheben. Kurz bevor Hermione und Remus kommen würden, würde sie die Hähnchenbrust scharf anbraten, in eine Auflaufform geben, die Pestosauce drüber und dann noch etwas Parmesan dazu. Dann würde alles 20 Minuten durchgaren und mit den angebratenen Gnocchi würde es ein super leckeres Essen werden.

Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr sah Beth, dass es erst kurz nach elf war. Sie konnte es kaum glauben, sie war einmal pünktlich fertig? Sie sollte sich den Tag rot im Kalender anstreichen. Da alles erledigt war, das Essen vorbereitet, die Wohnung halbwegs präsentabel, die Unterlagen fertig, holte sie sich ein Buch aus ihrem Schlafzimmer und lümmelte sich mit einem Kaffee auf die Couch.  
Obwohl sie normalerweise gerne klassische Werke las (ihr Lieblingsbuch war „Stolz und Vorurteil" von Jane Austen) und Fachliteratur genau so kurzweilig fand, entschied sie sich heute für einen historischen Roman, den ihre Mutter ihr noch empfohlen hatte. Es war keine anspruchsvolle Lektüre, sondern etwas zum Lesen und wieder vergessen, genau das Richtige, um etwas abzuschalten, was Beth dringend nötig hatte.  
Sie schlug die erste Seite auf und las ohne rechtes Interesse, wie die wunderschöne, kluge, tragische Heldin den ach so männlichen, attraktiven und steinreichen Typen in ihren Bann zog. Wahrscheinlich hatte dem noch niemand erzählt, dass es solche perfekten Frauen einfach nicht gab und dass sich die Heldin nach der Heirat als launische Nervensäge entpuppen würde, die ihn in den Wahnsinn trieb. Nicht umsonst wurde in Geschichten fast nie erzählt, wie es nach der Hochzeit weiterging. Beth seufzte. In diesen Romanen war es immer so einfach, perfekt zu sein. Kein Wunder, wenn einem Bedienstete alle Aufgaben abnahmen und der Tag anscheinend genug Stunden hatte, um spät am Vormittag aufzuwachen, drei Stunden zu reiten, danach zu frühstücken, ein Kaffekränzchen mit wichtigen Leuten zu halten, danach noch drei Stunden Mittagsschlaf zu halten und nach dem fünfstündigen Abendessen sich die ganze Nacht mit seinem Geliebten zu amüsieren.  
Leider sah das wirkliche Leben nicht ganz so aus. Beth erinnerte sich, wie Mark und sie früher oft durch den Alltag gehechtet waren und sich manchmal erst abends so richtig gesehen hatten, wenn sie beide schon so kaputt waren, dass sie zu nichts mehr fähig waren. Da hätte Beth gut einen 30 Stunden Tag gebrauchen können. So viel Zeit, die sie mit Mark hätte verbringen können, war nutzlos verstrichen. Die wenige Zeit, die ihr mit ihm vergönnt war und sie hatte sie einfach nicht richtig genutzt.

Als der Wecker in der Küche plötzlich klingelte (sie hatte ihn sich wohlweislich auf 11:45 gestellt), schreckte sie aus ihren Gedanken auf, legte das kitschige Buch weg und machte sich daran, das Mittagessen zu finalisieren.  
Fünf Minuten nach zwölf, Beth hatte vor 10 Minuten das Essen in den Ofen geschoben, klingelte es an der Tür und eine grinsende Hermione stand davor. „Hallo Beth."  
„Mione, komme rein. Das Essen ist schon fast fertig. Remus ist noch nicht da", erklärte Beth, während sie wieder in die Küche ging und versuchte, etwas Ordnung herzustellen. Kochen konnte sie gut, aber das Aufräumen danach war noch nie ihre Stärke gewesen.  
Mark und sie hatten schon früh, nachdem sie zusammengezogen waren, den Deal geschlossen, dass sie kochte und er aufräumte. So hatte es fast immer gut geklappt.

Hermione schnupperte prüfend. „Hmm, riecht das lecker. Ich schwöre dir, du bist die beste Köchin, die ich neben meiner Mutter kenne. Und vielleicht Mrs. Weasley."  
Hermione folgte Beth in die Küche und sah sich in dem Chaos um. Beth zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.  
„Wenn du magst, kannst du schon mal das Besteck rüber ins Wohnzimmer bringen. Ich habe den Couchtisch und das Sofa für heute in einen Esstisch mit Korbsesseln verwandelt, damit wir bequemer sitzen können", bemerkte Beth und kramte auf der Arbeitsplatte herum, bis sie das Besteck gefunden hatte, dass sie bereit gelegt hatte.  
„Klar." Hermione machte sich mit dem Besteck auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer, sie kannte die Wohnung ja von der Besichtigung. Sie deckte schnell den Tisch, zauberte noch ein paar Blumen herbei und rief die Gläser aus der Küche zu sich, die sie auf den Tisch verteilte. Dann ging sie zurück in die Küche und versuchte unauffällig, etwas von dem Chaos zu beseitigen. Wie Beth es schaffte, alleine durch Kochen so viel Unordnung zu schaffen, war ihr schon immer ein Rätsel gewesen.

Da klingelte es erneut an der Tür. „Ich geh schon", rief Hermione und lief durch den Flur zur Eingangstür.  
Remus stand wartend davor und lächelte Hermione an, als sie die Tür öffnete. „Hallo Hermione, schön dich mal wieder zu sehen." Damit trat er ein und umarmte sie.  
Da erschien auch schon Beth im Flur. „Hey Remus", rief sie und bekam ebenfalls eine Umarmung von ihm.  
„Wir können in fünf Minuten essen, setzt euch ruhig schon mal."  
Remus, der mit seinen Werwolfinstinkten eine feinere Nase hatte als andere Menschen, hatte den köstlichen Geruch schon wahrgenommen.  
„Hmm, Beth, seit ich aus Deutschland wieder zurück bin, habe ich mich auf dein Essen gefreut. Du musst Tonks wirklich mal zeigen, wie du das machst. Sie kann nicht mal Nudeln kochen, ohne dass sie matschig werden."  
Beth lachte. Sie wusste, dass Remus übertrieb, denn er liebte seine Frau und nur ihr kleiner Wirbelwind von Sohn, Teddy, war Schuld, dass Tonks manchmal zu spät am Herd zur Stelle war, wenn sie Teddy erst einmal wieder vor einer Katastrophe bewahren musste.  
So scherzten sie noch einige Minuten durch die Zimmer hindurch weiter, bis Beth, das Essen vor sich herschwebend, aus der Küche kam.  
Alle drei setzten sich und Beth sagte nur kurz: „ Haut rein." Bevor sich schnell eine kauende Stille breitmachte.  
Remus seufzte nach den ersten Bissen wohlig auf. „Ich bitte dich inständig Beth, Tonks dieses Rezept zu eulen, es ist wirklich himmlisch."  
Auch Hermione meinte: „Beth, es schmeckt super, woher hast du das Rezept?"  
„Eine Studienfreundin von mir war halb Italienerin und sie hat es mir einmal verraten", erzählte Beth. „Mark liebte das Gericht auch so sehr", setzt sie leise hinzu.  
Remus lehnte sich über den Tisch und fasste tröstend nach Beths Hand.  
Beth lächelte. „Es ist schon ok Remus. Esst weiter und dann kann ich euch gleich endlich von den Ergebnissen des letzten Trankes erzählen."  
Sie beendeten ihr Essen und brachten schnell das Geschirr in die Küche. Dann wiesen Remus und Hermione Beth unter Protest an, sich zu verziehen und verwandelten die Küche wieder in einen begehbaren Ort  
Beth holte derweil ihre Unterlagen und breitete sie auf dem Tisch im Wohnzimmer aus.  
„Also, wollt ihr alle Details oder die Kurzfassung?", fragte sie lächelnd, als Hermione und Remus wieder bei ihr waren.  
Remus und Hermione sahen sich an und sagten gleichzeitig: „Lieber die Kurzfassung!"  
Alle drei lachten, denn auch Beth neigte wie Hermione zu langen Ausführungen, wenn sie sich einmal für ein Thema begeistert hatte.  
So umriss sie nur kurz, was genau sie gemacht hatte, wie sie bei der Veränderung des Wolfbanntrankes vorgegangen war und was der letzte Test für Ergebnisse gebracht hatte.  
„Habt ihr die Unterlagen, die ich euch geschickt habe, durchgelesen?", fragte sie.  
Beide nickten und Hermione sagte: „Es scheint in sich konsistent zu sein, ich habe keine Denkfehler erkennen können. Natürlich bin ich in Zaubertränke nicht so richtig drin. Meiner Meinung nach wäre es von Vorteil, einen weiteren Zaubertränkemeister zu haben, der die Daten verifizieren könnte."  
Beth nickte nachdenklich und sagte: „Ja, das habe ich mir auch schon überlegt. Allerdings würde es uns noch mehr Zeit kosten. Da Remus unser Testobjekt ist, sollte er das entscheiden. Was meinst du Remus? Soll ich die Unterlagen einem Kollegen in Deutschland zur Prüfung senden?"  
Remus überlegte und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Auch ich konnte keine Auffälligkeiten feststellen und denke, wir sollten es sofort versuchen. Ich bin bereit."  
Remus würde fast alles machen, um sicher zu stellen, dass er seine Familie nicht gefährden könnte. Und ein Trank, der länger hielt als nur einen Mondzyklus würde die Wahrscheinlichkeit sehr verringern, dass er sich zu Vollmond plötzlich verwandelte, da er den Trank vergessen hatte oder nicht rechtzeitig nehmen konnte.  
„Also gut", sagte Beth. „Meinetwegen können wir es versuchen. Nach meinen Berechnungen dürfte die einzige Gefahr darstellen, dass sich der Trank nicht so verhält, wie gewünscht, d.h. die Wirkung würde bereits früher nachlassen. Daher müssen wir sicher stellen, dass du künftig in der Vollmondnacht einen sicheren Ort aufsuchst, damit du niemandem schaden könntest."  
Remus nickte und überlegte kurz. „Da es mit Sicherheit sinnvoll wäre, in deiner Nähe zu sein, würde sich ja vielleicht wie früher die heulende Hütte anbieten?"  
„Eine gute Idee", rief Hermione aus. „Wir könnten sie mit neuen Schutzzaubern versehen, so dass niemand mehr aus Versehen hineinkommt und du nicht hinaus."  
Beth nickte, sie kannte die Heulende Hütte aus Hermiones Briefen. Hier hatte sich Remus als Schüler in Hogwarts jeden Monat versteckt gehalten. Und hier wurde Severus Snape fast von Nagini getötet.  
„Die Idee klingt gut. Mione, wenn wir in Hogwarts sind, sollten wir in den ersten Tagen zur Heulenden Hütte gehen, damit ich diese vorbereiten kann. Ich kenne einige Schutzzauber, die für diesen Zweck geeignet sind", führte Beth aus. „Auch können wir die Hütte dann etwas gemütlicher herrichten."  
Sie schwiegen alle drei einige Sekunden, bevor Beth weiter erklärte: „Der Trank muss mindestens zehn Tage vor dem Vollmond eingenommen werden. Soweit ich weiß, ist Vollmond in 14 Tagen. Remus, du müsstest also in vier Tagen den Trank zu dir nehmen. Dann haben Mione und ich noch sechs Tage in Hogwarts Zeit, die Hütte entsprechend vorzubereiten, bevor du dann in 13 Tagen nach Hogsmeade kommen solltest."  
Remus nickte. „Das sollte gehen. Da ich um den Vollmond herum eh nicht arbeiten kann, hat Tonks hier immer frei, um Teddy zu versorgen."  
„Gut, dann ist das also geklärt. Remus, du solltest dann am Dienstag gegen Mittag zu mir kommen, damit ich dir den Trank geben kann. Plane einmal so zwei Stunden ein, in der Zeit sollte der Trank nämlich schon anfangen zu wirken und ich muss dann genau wissen, wie du dich fühlst, was du bemerkst etc. OK? Mione, es wäre gut, wenn du auch da wärst, sollte etwas unvorhergesehenes passieren." Mione und Remus nickten zustimmend.  
Beth strahlte. „Super, dann haben wir das ja schon geklärt. Und was machen wir jetzt?"  
Das war keine Frage, natürlich redeten sie weiter von der Forschung, den Projekten, an denen Beth bisher gearbeitet hatte, was bei Remus als Auror momentan bei der Arbeit anstand und und und.  
Es war am Anfang für Remus nicht leicht gewesen als Auror und Werwolf.  
Aber nachdem Shacklebolt die Gesetze entsprechend geändert hatte nach der finalen Schlacht, wurde schnell allen Zauberern klar, dass die Zulassung von „Mischlingen" bei normaler Arbeit auch hilfreich sein konnte. Remus hatte verschärfte Sinne und konnte so in der Aufklärung viel dazu beitragen, mögliche Gefahren schnell zu erkennen. Und durch seinen Einsatz im Endkampf war er sowieso ein geachtetes Mitglied seines Aurorenteams, dessen Leiter er inzwischen war.  
Hermione erzählte von ihrem Projekt, das sie in der letzten Woche noch beendet hatte, bevor die neue Aufgabe in Hogwarts sie zu sehr in Anspruch nehmen würde.  
Sie hatte die Galleonen, die sie damals für Dumbledores Armee erfunden hatte, weiter entwickelt.  
Sie hatte Armbänder als Grundmaterial genommen, in die jetzt wirksame Schutzzauber und andere hilfreiche Zauber eingearbeitet waren, so dass Eltern ihre Kinder hiermit schützen konnten. Es war möglich zu ermitteln, wo die Kinder gerade waren. Bei kleinen Kindern konnte der Radius, in dem sich diese bewegen durften, beschränkt werden, damit sie z.B. im Garten blieben. Und das Armband war ein Notfallportschlüssel, den die Eltern von außerhalb aktivieren konnten.  
Das Patentverfahren war inzwischen abgeschlossen und Hermione noch auf der Suche nach einer Firma, die die Armbänder produzieren wollte. Es gab bereits mehrere Interessenten, denn die Nachfrage nach einem solchen Hilfsmittel war nach dem Krieg groß.  
Beth wusste noch nicht, inwiefern sie neben ihrer neuen Arbeit noch Zeit haben würde zu forschen, daher war der Wolfsbanntrank erst einmal ihr letztes Projekt, bis sie sich in die neue Aufgabe richtig eingearbeitet hatte.  
Die drei verbrachten einen fröhlichen Nachmittag, bis sich Hermione um 18 Uhr verabschiedete, weil sie mit Blaise verabredet war und Remus Beth einlud, zu ihnen zum Abendessen zu kommen, weil Beth Teddy und Tonks noch nicht kannte.  
„Er ist ein süßer kleiner Kerl und er freut sich schon so lange, dich kennen zu lernen, weil ich so viel von dir erzählt habe. Und auch Tonks würde dich gerne einmal persönlich sehen. Also los, oder hast du etwas besseres vor?"  
Lächelnd schüttelte Beth den Kopf und stimmte zu.  
So verließen auch die beiden Beths Wohnung und apparierten zu Remus und Tonks Häuschen. 


	9. Die letzte Woche

9.) Die letzte Woche

Am nächsten Tag, es war jetzt noch eine Woche bis zum 1. September hin, hatte Beth erst am Abend eine Verabredung mit Mione, Ron und Harry. Und auch Blaise würde erstmals dabei sein, weil Hermione ihn ihren Freunden vorstellen wollte.  
Da sie sich aber erst um 19 Uhr treffen würden, machte Beth sich heute daran, die Wohnung wieder einmal auf Vordermann zu bringen und anzufangen, ihre Sachen langsam zu verstauen.  
Während sie das Wohnzimmer aufräumte, dachte sie noch einmal an den gestrigen Abend zurück. Tonks war genauso nett und herzlich gewesen, wie Hermione sie immer beschrieben hatte und wie sie aus Remus Erzählungen herauslesen konnte.  
Ihre metamorphogischen Fähigkeiten hatten Beth beeindruckt und es war zu süß gewesen, wie Teddy und Tonks sich dabei überboten hatten. Denn auch Teddy war ein Metamorphagus und ein talentierter dazu. Teddy war inzwischen fast zehn Jahre alt und wirklich ein kleiner Wirbelwind. Er war an allem interessiert, hatte keine Furcht und wollte alles wissen. Er hatte Beth förmlich ein Loch in den Bauch gefragt über Deutschland, ihr Leben, ihre Arbeit, was sie mochte, was sie nicht mochte. Dabei war er aber immer so lieb und eifrig gewesen, dass man ihm nicht böse sein konnte über seine manchmal unverschämten Fragen. Beth freute sich schon darauf, ihn in zwei Jahren in Hogwarts zu haben. Er würde bestimmt ein guter Schüler sein.  
Sie hatten einen schönen Abend zusammen verbracht.  
Nur einmal war plötzlich eine seltsame Stimmung im Raum gewesen. Als Teddy schon im Bett war, hatte Beth von ihrem neuen Zauberstab erzählt und ihn danach Remus und Tonks gezeigt. Die beiden hatten daraufhin einen seltsamen Blick gewechselt, aber verneint, dass sie den Träger des anderen Zauberstabes vielleicht kannten. Beth hätte schwören können, dass das so nicht ganz stimmte. Naja, sie würde es schon noch herausfinden. Es war sowieso nicht so wichtig, denn Beth rechnete nicht damit, diesen Zauber jemals nutzen zu können oder müssen. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, jemanden so zu lieben, wie es für den Zauber nötig war.

So in Gedanken vertieft, lief die Hausarbeit selbst Beth recht zügig von der Hand und auch das Einpacken ihrer Sachen war schnell getan, so dass sie am Nachmittag noch zwei gemütliche Stunden hatte, um sich in Ruhe für das Treffen heute Abend fertig zu machen.  
Hermione hatte ihr erzählt, dass Ron und Harry sie wirklich mochten und sie gewarnt, dass die beiden bestimmt versuchen würden, mit ihr anzubändeln. Beth musste bei dem Gedanken lächeln. Nach Mark fühlte sie sich, als ob sie in Beziehungsdingen 120 Jahre alt wäre. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, jemals wieder einen Mann so zu lieben. Sie war sich sicher, ihren Anteil an der Liebe bereits erhalten zu haben, mehr würde es für sie nicht mehr geben.  
Aber nichtsdestotrotz mochte sie die beiden und war gespannt auf Hermiones neuen Freund.  
Nachdem es den ganzen Tag über sehr warm gewesen war, entschied sich Beth, frisch geduscht und noch mit feuchten Haaren, dafür, ein leichtes Sommerkleid anzuziehen. Es war bunt bedruckt in geometrischen Formen und umspielte ihre Knie. Dazu zog sie passende Ballerinas an, bei denen sie genau auf die gleiche Farbe achtete. Ihre Haare steckte sie zu einem lockeren Knoten hoch, aus dem ihr einige Strähnen ins Gesicht fielen.  
Sie sah definitiv besser aus als beim letzten Treffen.  
Halbwegs mit sich zufrieden, schloss sie ihre Wohnung ab und apparierte in die Winkelgasse.  
Neben Gringotts in einer Seitenstraße gab es ein kleines griechisches Restaurant, was laut Hermione köstliches Tsatsikiherstellte.  
Als sie das Restaurant erblickte, konnte sie die Vier schon vor der Tür warten sehen. Sie unterdrückte ein Seufzen, denn so oft sie versuchte pünktlich zu sein, immer war jemand schneller als sie, selbst, wenn sie einmal pünktlich da zu sein schien. Auch Mark hatte es früher geschafft, immer eine Sekunde schneller zu apparieren und sie damit immer aufgezogen. Als sie bei den Vieren ankam, rief sie lächelnd: „Tut mir leid, bin ich etwa zu spät?"  
Harry lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, keine Angst, wir waren nur zu früh."  
Beth begrüßte Hermione, Ron und Harry, bevor sie sich dem dritten Mann in der Runde zuwandte, der neben Hermione stand und sie anlächelte.  
„Beth, darf ich dir Blaise Zabini vorstellen", sagte Hermione stolz.  
Beth lächelte Blaise an und sagte scherzend: "Es freut mich Blaise. Mione hatte mir schon einiges von dir erzählt. Wenn du nur halb so nett bist, wie sie beschreibt, muss ich mir überlegen, ob ich dich ihr nicht ausspanne."  
Blaise guckte sie verdutzt an, lachte dann aber und blitzte sie an. „Es freut mich auch, Beth. Mione beschreibt dich immer in so leuchtenden Farben, dass ich mich auch frage, ob ich die richtige Frau gewählt habe." Hermione stieß ihm spielerisch den Ellenbogen in die Seite. „Benimm dich!", drohte sie ihm mit erhobener Hand. Blaise drückte sie kurz an sich und gab ihr einen Kuss. Man sah auf den ersten Blick, wie verliebt die beiden waren, dachte Beth etwas traurig.  
Dann riss sie sich zusammen, denn sie freute sich wirklich für Hermione.  
Die Fünf gingen in das kleine Restaurants und während Ron versuchte, alle mit seinen Witzen zum Lachen zu bringen, merkte keiner, dass Beth bei diesen nur gezwungen den Mund verzog, was eher eine Grimasse ähnelte. Das Glück, das Hermione und Blaise ausstrahlten, hatte sie doch viel mehr getroffen, als sie geahnt hatte. Die Fünf steuerten, von einem Kellner geleitet, einen Tisch in einer ruhigen Ecke des Restaurants an und setzten sich.  
Hätte Hermione es nicht verhindert, wäre Beth von Ron und Harry eingekeilt worden. So aber hatte sich Hermione schnell neben Beth gesetzt und mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln ließ sich Ron auf Beth anderer Seite nieder, während Blaise natürlich neben Hermione saß und Harry damit zwischen Ron und Blaise. Dieser merkte bald, dass das durchaus nicht schlecht war, er hatte so nämlich die Chance, Beth direkt anzuschauen, was er den Abend über auch oft und gerne machte. Er konnte von dieser Position aus erkennen, dass seine Vermutung beim letzten Treffen zutraf. Beth ging es nicht halb so gut, wie sie es erscheinen lassen wollte und fragte sich, ob die Anderen das nicht auch sehen konnten, denn es war an diesem Abend in so vielen Nuancen sichtbar.  
In der Art wie sich ihre Augen vor Trauer verschleierten, wann immer sie Hermione und Blaise beobachtete. Wie sie einige Male in die allgemeine Heiterkeit nicht einstimmte, sondern lediglich etwas gequält wirkend, die Lippen verzog. Und wie sie manchmal, wenn sie glaubte, die Anderen würden nicht auf sie achten, ihre Selbstbeherrschung verlor und ihre Gesichtszüge ganz andere Emotionen zeigten als sonst. Harry sah hier einiges, das ihn beunruhigte. Er sah nicht nur Trauer, er sah auch Wut, Hass und Schuld und er fragte sich, was für einen Kampf Beth innerlich ausfocht. Und wie er letztendlich ausgehen würde. Er wusste, dass Beth sich für Hermione freute, aber er konnte deutlich sehen, dass das Zusammensein mit diesem glücklichen Paar sie schwer belastete, wie es viele Gefühle in ihr hervorrief, die sie versuchte, zu unterdrücken. Er hoffte, Hermione würde ihr helfen können, über das Geschehene hinweg zu kommen, denn er fürchtete, Beth könnte an diesen Gefühlen zerbrechen. Nachdem was er gesehen hatte, war sie nicht halb so stark, wie sie es ihrer Umwelt versuchte, vorzuspielen.

Trotz Harrys Bedenken und seiner recht guten Analyse von Beths Gefühlswelt, unterhielten sich die Fünf an diesem Abend prima. Blaise war gut erzogen, intelligent und schlagfertig und damit hatten sowohl Hermione als auch Beth einen ebenbürtigen Partner in ihm.  
Beth stellte überrascht fest, dass der Abend sie teilweise von ihrem Kummer ablenkte, der sie seltener als sonst überfiel.  
Sie schaffte es, mit Blaise zu schäkern, mit Ron und Harry über Quidditch zu fachsimpeln und mit Hermione über die drei Jungs zu lachen.  
Wenn doch nur Mark da gewesen wäre, wie glücklich hätte sie dann sein können …

Die nächsten Tage vergingen für Beth wie im Flug zwischen ihren Vorbereitungen für die neue Arbeit, Treffen mit ihren neuen Freunden und dem Besorgen einiger Dinge, die sie für Hogwarts noch brauchte. Sie benötigte einen neuen, warmen Umhang, denn sie konnte ja schlecht in Hogwarts mit ihrer dicken Daunenjacke herum marschieren. Ebenso musste sie ihren Vorrat an Federkielen und Tinte auffüllen, ihre Vorräte für ihr kleines Labor aufstocken, was sie noch einmal zu Mr. MacLynn führte und ihr Verlies bei Gringotts von Deutschland nach England transferieren, wozu sie bisher keine Zeit gehabt hatte.  
Damit vergingen die Tage schnell und nur Remus Besuch vier Tage vor ihrer Abreise brachte etwas Ruhe hinein. Remus war wie vereinbart zusammen mit Hermione am Dienstagmittag gekommen, um sich den Trank zu holen.  
Beth hatte etwas Leichtes für beide gekocht, Salat mit Putenbrust, damit Remus den Trank nicht auf leeren Magen nehmen musste. Nachdem die Drei gegessen hatten, holte Beth den Trank und reichte ihn Remus. „Ich hoffe, er ist nicht ganz so bitter, ich habe versucht, einige Zutaten dazu zu geben, die die Bitterstoffe neutralisieren sollten. Leider konnte ich keinen Zucker nutzen, da dieser den Trank unwirksam machen würde."  
Remus nickte nur, roch an dem Trank, verzog kurz das Gesicht und leerte ihn dann in einem Zug. „Brrrr. Darf ich jetzt nochmal was essen, um den Geschmack los zu werden?", scherzte er, das Gesicht verziehend.  
Beth reichte ihm ein Glas O-Saft, das Remus dankbar annahm.  
Dann plauderten die Drei eine Viertelstunde, bevor Beth ihr Notizbuch heranzog und ihre Befragung begann, wie in einem Polizeiverhör.  
„Wie fühlst du dich?"  
„Ist dir wärmer oder kälter?"  
„Spürst du ein Kribbeln oder ähnliches auf der Haut? Wenn ja, wo?"  
„Ist dein Hörvermögen anders?"  
„Kannst du noch so riechen wie vorher?"  
„Ist deine Sicht beeinträchtigt?"  
Remus kam sich vor, als würde er ausgewrungen werden. Jede kleine Nuance wollte Beth wissen. Sie ließ ihn bei Tageslicht, bei gedämmten Licht, bei Dunkelheit gucken, um etwas Auffälliges zu bemerken. Er musste an verschiedenen Sachen mit geschlossenen Augen riechen und sagen, was es war und und und. Hermione beobachtete schweigend und amüsiert das Zwischenspiel.  
Remus hatte tatsächlich gespürt, wie der Trank sich in seinem Körper ausgebreitet hatte. Er war irgendwie schläfrig geworden, träger, als ob er etwas zu viel getrunken hätte. Aber das Gefühl war schnell verschwunden. Er fühlte sich auf den ersten Blick wie immer. Aber wenn er tiefer forschte, so hatte er das Gefühl, dass ihn jetzt etwas umgab, eine Art Schutzschicht oder so. Es war ähnlich, wie sich der normale Wolfsbanntrank angefühlt hatte, nur irgendwie stärker, dauerhafter und flexibler. Er war optimistisch, dass Beth es geschafft hatte und die Änderung tatsächlich länger vorhalten würde als der normale Trank. Die Frage war nur wie lange genau.  
Den normalen Trank hatte er immer täglich drei Tage vor dem Vollmond nehmen müssen. Selbst wenn es jetzt möglich war, ihn einige Tage oder Wochen vorher schon zu nehmen und dann nur einmal, war das ein riesiger Fortschritt. Nicht auszudenken, er müsste tatsächlich nur alle zwei Jahre eine Art Schutz aufbauen.  
Dann könnte er auch zum Vollmond leben wie ein normaler Mensch, mit nur geringen Einschränkungen.

Nachdem Beth ihre ganzen Fragen und Versuche beendet hatte, war sie zufrieden. Es schien wirklich so, als ob der Trank eine Wirkung zeigte. Welche, blieb abzuwarten.

„Tja Remus, ich glaube, damit kann ich dich entlassen. Sollte sich etwas verändern, dann komm sofort her oder schick Tonks vorbei. Ansonsten sehen wir uns in neun Tagen in Hogsmeade."  
Remus umarmte Beth dankbar und ging dann nach Hause, um Tonks alles zu erzählen, die schon ungeduldig wartete. Auch Hermione verabschiedete sich nach einer weiteren Stunde von Beth, um ebenfalls weiter zu packen.  
Nach dem Besuch schien die Zeit noch schneller zu verfliegen und ehe sich Beth versah, war der letzte Abend vor ihrer Abreise gekommen.  
Beth wollte sich noch einmal mit Hermione, Blaise, Harry und Ron treffen, um sich von den drei Männern erstmal zu verabschieden.  
Sowohl Harry als auch Ron wollten sich in der letzten Woche mehrmals alleine mit Beth verabreden. Aber sie glaubte zu wissen, wohin das führen sollte und obwohl sie beide mochte konnte sie sich beim besten Willen keinen von beiden an ihrer Seite vorstellen. Daher hatte sie immer mit Hinweis auf die ganzen Sachen abgelehnt, die sie noch zu erledigen hatte.  
Vor allem Harry war darüber ziemlich frustriert gewesen, denn er hatte gehofft, einmal mit Beth über ihren wirklichen Zustand reden zu können. So hatte er sich damit begnügen müssen, Hermione per Kontaktfeuer seine Beobachtungen mitzuteilen und dabei festgestellt, dass Hermione eine aufmerksamere Beobachterin war, als gedacht. Sie hatte dieselben Schlüsse wie Harry auch schon gezogen, so dass er Beth beruhigt ihrer Aufsicht überlassen konnte.

Wenn Hermione und Beth erst in Hogwarts waren, wollte Blaise natürlich regelmäßig vorbei kommen und auch Harry und Ron hatten versprochen, die beiden zu besuchen. Alle Drei freuten sich insgeheim darauf, noch einmal nach Hogwarts zu dürfen.  
Der letzte Abend verlief wieder sehr fröhlich. Hermione und Beth hatten die Jungs überredet, mit ihnen ins Kino zu gehen. Blaise war erst einmal mit Hermione im Kino gewesen und immer noch davon begeistert und Ron hatte tatsächlich noch nie einen Kinofilm gesehen.  
Da sie sich nicht einigen konnten und es auch noch Donnerstag war, gingen sie kurz entschlossen in eine Sneak Preview.  
Beth und Hermione schüttelten sich lachend in ihren Sitzen, als die Anfangsszenen von Ratatouille über die Leinwand liefen. Sie hatten beide schon vom neuen Film aus der bekannten Zeichentrickstube gehört und waren seit ihrer Kindheit begeisterte Fans. Vor allem Beth liebte die Filme und als kleines Mädchen hatte sie oft davon geträumt, einmal als Disneyzeichnerin zu arbeiten. Das war, bevor ihr Brief von Greifenhorst gekommen war und sie erfahren hatte, dass sie eine Hexe war. Damit war das Thema vom Tisch gewesen, zumal sie sowieso nicht gut zeichnen konnte und die Karriere daher eh nie geklappt hätte.

Für die Jungs war der Film nicht so spannend gewesen, aber auch sie fanden ihn lustig und nachdem er zu Ende war, sprachen sie noch lange davon, was die Muggel alles erfunden hatten und wie man sich immer neue Ideen für Filme ausdachte. Mit Sicherheit gab es in der Muggelwelt allerlei halluzinogene Tränke und Pflanzen, die die Drehbuchautoren auf solche Ideen kommen ließen.

Fröhlich trennten sich die Fünf und versprachen, dass sie sich in drei Wochen in Hogsmeade schon wiedersehen würden.  
Nachdem Beth wieder Zuhause war, ging sie noch einmal durch alle Räume, überprüfte, ob sie nichts vergessen hatte, was bei ihr nur zu wahrscheinlich wäre, und verabschiedete sich von dieser Wohnung, die sie sechs Wochen lang bewohnt hatte.  
Sie freute sich auf Hogwarts, war jedoch auch etwas melancholisch. Morgen würde sie ihr altes Leben endgültig hinter sich lassen und ein Neues beginnen. Bis jetzt hätte sie noch zurück gekonnt, zurück nach Deutschland, zurück in ihr Haus. Aber sie wusste, dass es ohne Mark nicht mehr dasselbe sein würde. Und so blickte sie gespannt nach vorne und hoffte, dass Mark bei ihr sein würde, was immer auch passieren mochte. Und dass ihre Seele in Hogwarts vielleicht würde heilen können. 


	10. Neue Lehrer

10.) Neue Lehrer

Am Morgen des 1. Septembers 2007 setzte Severus Snape sich missgelaunt an den Lehrertisch. Die Ferien waren vorbei und in zehn Stunden würden sich in der Halle wieder Unmengen undisziplinierter, hohlköpfiger Schüler tummeln, die es gar nicht wert waren, in die hohe Kunst der Zaubertränke eingeweiht zu werden, davon abgesehen, dass die Wenigsten diese auch nur im Ansatz verstanden.  
Zu allem Überdruss musste Minerva auch noch neue Lehrer einstellen. Dies alleine brachte schon immer Unruhe in das ganze Kollegium. Aber wie sie auf die selten dämliche Idee verfallen war, auch noch zwei junge Lehrerinnen zu engagieren, die allen Jungen ab der vierten Klasse die Köpfe verdrehen würden, egal wie sie aussahen, das konnte Severus beim besten Willen nicht verstehen.  
Und eine der neuen Lehrerinnen war auch noch Hermione Granger. Miss I-know-it-all, die ihn in ihrer Schulzeit regelmäßig zum Wahnsinn getrieben hatte mir ihrem Übereifer, ihren endlosen perfekten Aufsätzen und ihren schulbuchmässigen Ausführungen. Wäre sie in Slytherin gewesen, so hätte er ihre Intelligenz anerkennen können, ihren Wissensdurst stillen. Aber die aussichtsreichste Schülerin in Zaubertränken seit Jahrzehnten musste natürlich eine Gryffindor und Muggelgeborene sein. Und so konnte Snape ihren Wissensdrang nicht befriedigen, ihr Talent nicht fördern und sie nicht dazu bringen, ihren Eifer in die Praxis umzusetzen. Stattdessen hatte sie still gestanden auf ihrem angelesenen Wissen und war nie über das reine Nachbrauen hinweg gekommen, hatte nie versucht, eigene Verbesserungen oder Variationen an Tränken vorzunehmen, weil er ihr nie sagen konnte, dass sie das Talent und das Wissen dazu hatte.  
Noch schlimmer als eine Menge von uninteressierten Schülern zu unterrichten, war es, einen Schüler zu haben, der der Traum eines jeden Lehrers gewesen wäre und diesen nicht fördern zu dürfen.  
Nein, Severus freute sich nicht darauf, Hermione Granger wiederzusehen, egal, ob sie beim Orden des Phönix zusammen gearbeitet oder sie einen wichtigen Beitrag zur Bekämpfung von Voldemort geleistet hatte.  
Ähnlich sah es bei der zweiten neuen Lehrerin aus. Elisabeth Kaufmann. Oh, Severus hatte natürlich von ihr gehört. Kaum 22 Jahre alt hatte sie ihr Studium in Zaubertränke mit Auszeichnung bestanden und war in die magische Abteilung des Robert Koch Instituts für die Erforschung von dunklen Tränken und Flüchen und deren Aufhebung eingestiegen. Sie hatte sich in Fachkreisen schnell einen Namen gemacht mit ihrer ungewöhnlichen Herangehensweise an die Herstellung von Gegenmitteln. Mit großem Vergnügen hatte er ihr Essay über die Anpassung des SkeleWachsTrankes gelesen, mit dem es möglich war, den Decompositus Fluch zu bekämpfen, der langsam alle Knochen im Körper zersetzte. Ihr Findungsweg war wirklich beachtenswert, ihre gedanklichen Kombinationen brillant und ihr Geist schien ebenso gewandt zu sein wie sein eigener.  
Umso mehr verärgerte es ihn, zu hören, wie eine so brillante, junge Frau ihre Karriere hinwarf, um Schüler zu unterrichten. Sie machte den gleichen Fehler, den er einst begangen hatte und das nahm ihn gegen diese Frau ein. Er wusste nicht, was sie zu diesem Schritt bewogen hatte und es interessierte ihn auch nicht. In seinen Augen rechtfertigte fast nichts die Aufgabe einer glänzenden Karriere, um in Hogwarts Lehrer zu werden. Nun gut, die große Liebe seines Lebens an einen kranken, perversen Zauberer zu verraten, ihren Tod nicht verhindern zu können und die besten Jahre seines Leben dafür zu sühnen, war vielleicht ein Grund für einen solchen Schritt. Aber ansonsten…  
Während Severus noch in Gedanken war, betrat Minerva die Halle. Sie schritt zum Lehrertisch und ließ sich neben ihm nieder. „Guten Morgen, Severus. Ein wunderschöner Tag heute, oder?", fragte sie lächelnd.  
Severus grummelte dazu nur etwas Unverständliches, das wie „geistige Verwirrung" klingen konnte.  
„Bitte vergiss nicht, dass wir in einer Stunde eine kurze Sitzung mit allen bereits anwesenden Lehrern durchführen möchten, um die nächsten Tage zu besprechen", fuhr Minerva fort, während sie einen Toast bestrich.  
Severus seufzte innerlich und schenkte sich noch einen extra starken Kaffee ein. Die alljährliche Anfangssitzung. Wie er diese Versammlung verabscheute, die ganzen kleinen Probleme der anderen Lehrer, die düsteren Vorahnungen von Sybil, die unproduktiven Gespräche. Severus hasste Zeitverschwendung jeder Art, das Leben war zu kurz dafür. Und diese Sitzungen waren definitiv Zeitverschwendung erster Güte.  
Er trank, so schnell er konnte, seinen Kaffee aus, ohne sich zu verbrühen, stand dann mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung auf und verließ ohne Gruß die große Halle, sein langer, schwarzer Umhang wehte hinter ihm her.  
Minerva schaute ihm lächelnd nach. So brummig Severus auch immer tat, sie wusste, dass er ein guter Mensch war und sich seit Jahren mit seiner Schuld wegen Lily Evans herumquälte. Obwohl er diese mit dem Endkampf endlich beglichen hatte, schien er dies tief in seinem Innern selbst noch nicht zu glauben, auch wenn er oft so tat. Man musste sich die Mühe machen, hinter seine Fassade zu schauen, um den intelligenten Mann zu sehen, der so einen feinen, trockenen Humor hatte und durchaus sensibel gegenüber den Gefühlen seiner Mitmenschen war. Was er jedoch leider meistens benutzte, um seine Sticheleien anzubringen. Sie war insgeheim gespannt darauf, wie Hermione Granger und Elisabeth Kaufmann mit ihm umgehen würden. Hier würden drei intelligente, willensstarke Menschen aufeinander treffen und sie würde jetzt schon viel dafür geben, in ganz Hogwarts Wanze spielen zu können.  
Sie beendete ihr Frühstück und ging zurück ins Schulleiterzimmer. Die anderen Lehrer schienen alle noch zu schlafen oder hatten in ihren Räumen gefrühstückt.  
Als sie ihr Büro betrat, sah sie, dass Albus schon wach war und aus seinem Bild auf sie herunterblickte. „Guten Morgen, meine Liebe. Freust du dich schon auf das neue Schuljahr?"  
Minerva nickte ihrem langjährigen Freund zu. „Du weißt, ich habe meine Freude am Unterrichten nie verloren und ich bin schon gespannt, wie der alte Hut die Neuankömmlinge verteilen wird."  
„Weißt du schon, was du mit Ravenclaw machen wirst? Professor Flitwick wird langsam etwas alt für einen Hauslehrer und hat schon oft darum gebeten, dass ein Ersatz gefunden wird."  
Minerva nickte. „Ich habe nach meinem Gespräch mit Mrs. Kaufmann die Hoffnung, dass sie sich als Hauslehrerin für Ravenclaw eignen wird und werde sie noch vor den Schülern einsortieren lassen."  
Albus nickte. Minerva hatte ihm von der neuen Lehrerin bereits erzählt und er war schon hoch gespannt, wie diese sich in Hogwarts einleben würde. Und was Severus zu ihr sagen würde. Dieser hasste Veränderungen und eine junge Frau, die auch noch Zaubertränkemeisterin war, dürfte ihm nicht besonders behagen.  
Es war manchmal ein Glück, ein Gemälde zu sein und überall in Hogwarts anwesend sein zu können.  
Er kicherte leise.  
„Und Hermione Granger wird also die neue Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor", stellte Albus fest. Minerva nickte und war froh, gleichzeitig einen so kompetenten Ersatz für sich gefunden zu haben und dazu noch eine Hauslehrerin, die ihren Platz einnehmen konnte. Mrs. Mayfair hatte in den letzten Jahren zwar diese Position übernommen, sie würde aber froh sein, die Verantwortung wieder abzugeben.  
Albus lachte in sich hinein. „Ich bin schon so gespannt, wie sich die Stundengläser entwickeln werden. Ob wir wohl einen Lehrerkampf veranstalten sollten, damit die beiden sich mit Severus in geordnetem Rahmen fetzen können?"  
Minerva schaute Albus an und kicherte leise. Also hatte das alte Schlitzohr schon die gleiche Erwartung an diese drei Charaktere wie sie.  
„Was meint du, wie Severus mit ihnen auskommen wird?", fragte Minerva.  
Albus Augen blitzten. „Oh, ich hoffe doch, sehr gut. Es wird Zeit, dass jemand Severus mal wieder Gegenwehr leistet. Die anderen Lehrer hat er mit den Jahren schon zu weich geklopft. Etwas frischer Wind und Gegenwehr werden ihm gut tun."  
Minerva nickte dazu nur abwesend.  
Dann sagte sie: „Ich muss jetzt zur Besprechung. Bis gleich." Und dabei blickte sie vielsagend auf Albus, der bereits aus dem Rahmen marschierte, um pünktlich im Lehrerzimmer zu sein.

Severus stand in einer Ecke des Lehrerzimmers, die Arme abwehrend vor der Brust verschränkt und wartete darauf, dass Minerva endlich kam und die Sitzung eröffnete. Je eher sie da war, je schneller konnte er wieder in den Kerker und sein Experiment zu Ende bringen.  
Pomona Sprout, Irma Pince und Marie Andrews unterhielten sich am Lehrertisch angeregt über die Wirkung von Liliensamen zur Behandlung von Kopfschmerzen, während Sybil Trelawney, geistesabwesend vor sich hin murmelnd, am Tisch saß. Filius Flitwick und Edward Brown saßen sich gegenüber und diskutierten über die Auswirkung der Zwergenkriege auf die Zauberkunst.  
Und Anette Mayfair, Rubeus Hagrid und Charles Sparks waren in ein Gespräch über Einhörner vertieft, die Charles als Muggel zutiefst begeisterten, da er sie nicht sehen konnte, es sei denn, er hielt einen Zauberer an der Hand. Dann schienen die in ihm ruhenden Zauberkräfte, die seine Generation übersprungen hatten, eine Brücke zu finden, über die seine Sicht sich schärfte.

Während also im Lehrerzimmer eine recht fröhliche Stimmung herrschte, betrat Minerva dieses, dicht gefolgt von Albus, der sich heimlich in einen Sessel in einem Bild niederließ.  
„Ich freue mich, dass fast alle Lehrer wieder wohlbehalten hier sind", begann Minerva.  
„Daher möchte ich Euch allen einen kurzen Überblick über das neue Schuljahr geben. Wie gewohnt sollten die Schüler vor dem Verbotenen Wald gewarnt werden. Die Hogsmeade Wochenenden finden dieses Jahr ab Oktober am Zweiten eines Monats statt. Das Fest zu Halloween, sowie der Weihnachtsball werden dieses Jahr geöffnet, d.h. jeder Lehrer und alle Schüler ab der fünften Klasse dürfen jemanden von außerhalb einladen. Die Bibliothek hat neue Bücher erhalten, die jedoch fast alle der verbotenen Abteilung zugeteilt wurden. Bitte stellt alle sicher, dass ihr den Schülern bei Bedarf eine Genehmigung hierfür ausstellt."  
Minerva holte kurz Luft und sah die Anwesenden an, die ihr aufmerksam zuhörten. Alle außer Severus, der gelangweilt drein schaute. Aber sie wusste, er nahm auf, was sie sagte.  
„Die beiden neuen Lehrerinnen für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Flugkunst und Verwandlung haben sich bereit erklärt, den Hogwarts Express zu begleiten und werden in ca. neun Stunden mit den Schülern eintreffen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass einige von euch Miss Granger noch in guter Erinnerung haben. Sie wird mich in Verwandlung ablösen und die Leitung von Gryffindor übernehmen." Einige ihrer Kollegen nickten lächelnd.  
„Ich habe die Hoffnung, dass Mrs. Kaufmann vom sprechenden Hut nach Ravenclaw zugeteilt wird. In diesem Fall werde ich sie bitten, die Stelle der Hauslehrerin zu übernehmen, zusätzlich zu ihrem Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Flugkunst", fuhr Minerva fort. Filius lächelte erfreut, während Severus plötzlich fragte: „Mrs. Kaufmann?"  
Minerva wandte sich ihm erstaunt zu. Severus sprach in einer Lehrerversammlung?  
„Ja Severus, Mrs. Kaufmann. Sie ist Witwe, ihr Mann ist vor etwas mehr als einem Jahr bei einem Unfall ums Leben gekommen", erklärte Minerva.  
Das war also der Grund, dachte Severus. Er war fast so gut wie seiner … Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass Elisabeth Kaufmann ihre alte Umgebung nicht mehr hatte ertragen können und einen neuen Anfang machen wollte.  
„So, da nun alles besprochen ist und es offensichtlich keine Fragen mehr gibt", fuhr Minerva mit einem Blick in die Runde fort, „bitte ich euch, um 18 Uhr in der Großen Halle zu erscheinen, um die Schüler zu empfangen."  
Sobald Minerva alle entlassen hatte, schritt Severus mit langen Schritten aus dem Zimmer, um sich wieder seiner Forschung zu widmen.  
Während er den Korridor hinunterging fragte er sich, was für eine Person Elisabeth Kaufmann wohl sein würde und wie sie den Tod ihres Mannes verkraftet hatte.  
Er hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass diese Person in nächster Zeit noch eine Rolle in seinem Leben spielen würde. 


	11. Hogwarts

11.) Hogwarts

Hermione und Beth trafen sich um neun Uhr am Kings Cross Bahnhof. Hermione hatte sich schon am Abend vorher von Blaise verabschiedet, denn die beiden wollten alleine die Abfahrt genießen.  
Nachdem sie ihr Gepäck auf einen Wagen gepackt hatten, (das Meiste hatten sie zum Glück schon vorgeschickt) gingen sie durch das Bahnhofsgelände.  
Hermione steuerte zielsicher auf die Wand zwischen Gleis 9 und Gleis 10 zu. In Beths Augen sah die Wand ziemlich massiv aus und sie warf Hermione einen unsicheren Blick zu. Diese lächelte aufmunternd und ging mit dem Gepäckwagen zügig auf die Wand zu. Und war weg. Beth blinzelte einmal und dann folgte sie der Freundin, allerdings etwas langsamer. Vor der Wand blieb sie stehen, sah sich schnell um und hob prüfend eine Hand an die kalten Backsteine. Als diese mühelos hindurch glitt, straffte sie sich und machte zwei Schritte.  
Sie stand auf einem neuen Gleis. Staunend sah Beth sich um. Der rote Hogwarts Express mit der alten Dampflok leuchtete in der Sonne. Momentan waren noch keine Schüler hier, da der Zug erst um 9:34 abfahren sollte. Hermione winkte ihr bereits vom ersten Waggon aus zu und Beth ging mit neugierigen Augen auf sie zu, den Zug begutachtend.  
„Er sieht wirklich so aus, wie du ihn immer beschrieben hast", rief Beth lachend.  
Hermione strahlte. „Ist er nicht herrlich? Komm, wir haben vorne ein Abteil für uns. Später sollten wir ab und zu mal durch die Gänge wandern, aber ansonsten wird es eine ruhiger Fahrt werden, hoffe ich."  
Beth und Hermione schleppten ihr Gepäck in das Abteil und setzten sich. Beth fühlte sich zweihundert Jahre in der Zeit zurückversetzt, wenn sie hinausblickte, konnte sie förmlich Damen und Herren über den Bahnsteig flanieren sehen.  
Wenn jetzt noch…  
Rasch zog sie ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die erstaunte Hermione. Nach ein paar Worten verschwand plötzlich Hermiones Kleidung und machte einem dunkelroten Empirekleid Platz zusammen mit einem kessen Hut auf ihrem Haar. Ebenso schnell verwandelte Beth ihren eigenen Rock und ihre Bluse in ein langes, dunkelgrünes Empirekleid, verzichtete jedoch auf einen Hut und ließ die Nadeln aus ihrem Haar verschwinden, so dass dieses ihr offen über den Rücken glitt.  
Lachend sah Beth die verdutzte Hermione an, bevor diese mitlachte.  
„Du hast Recht", sagte Hermione kichernd, „die Zeit passt wunderbar. Aber glaubst du nicht, unsere Schüler werden jeden Respekt vor uns verlieren, wenn wir so herumlaufen?"  
Während sie das sagte, bemerkte sie den Schalk in Beths Augen und sie konnte gar nicht sagen, wie froh sie darüber war, ihre Freundin einmal wieder so glücklich zu sehen.  
Es hätte nicht Harrys Warnung bedurft, damit Hermione bemerkte, dass es Beth bei weitem nicht so gut ging, wie sie sie glauben machen wollte. Umso mehr freute Hermione sich daher über kleine Änderungen in Beths Verhalten, die darauf schließen ließen, dass es ihr vielleicht etwas besser ging.

„Warte nur ab, sie werden nichts dazu sagen können", sinnierte Beth jetzt und zum ersten Mal sah Hermione wieder ein Lächeln bis in Beths Augen dringen.  
Beth stand auf und stieg aus dem Zug aus. Noch immer waren keine Schüler in Sicht… Umso besser dachte sie grinsend. Dann hob sie ihren Zauberstab und begann Formeln zu murmeln und ihren Zauberstab zu schwenken.  
Dabei dachte sie immerzu an das, was sie erreichen wollte und hoffte, dass es klappen würde. Vielleicht war sie auch nicht stark genug dafür? Oder mächtige Zauber um den Zug würden ihre Idee verhindern?  
Hermione war ihr nach draußen gefolgt und beobachtete interessiert, wie sich die Magie um Beth herum aufbaute. Es vergingen ungefähr zwei Minuten bis Beth sich frustriert zu Hermione umdrehte, wie ein Kleinkind mit dem Fuß aufstampfte und sagte: „Es klappt nicht. Dabei sollte es doch eine Überraschung werden." Beth blickte Hermione nachdenklich an und fragte plötzlich mit bittendem Blick: „Kannst du mir helfen, Mione?"  
Diese schaute Beth nur skeptisch an, die sie mit einem Hundeblick ansah. Sie musste unwillkürlich lachen, zuckte die Schultern und fragte: „Was soll ich machen?"  
Beth erklärte strahlend: „Ich glaube, ich brauche nur noch etwas mehr Zauberkraft. Gib mir deine Hand."  
Die beiden nahmen sich an den Händen und Beth begann von vorne mit ihren Zaubern. Hermione fühlte, wie durch die körperliche Verbindung ihre Magie zu Beth hinüberglitt. Schließlich verebbte der Strom und Beth blickte auf. „Ich glaube, wir haben es geschafft", sagte sie und lächelte dann.  
„Dürfte ich jetzt erfahren, was du mit meiner Magie angestellt hast?", fragte Hermione spöttisch.  
Beth kicherte. „Nun ja … Jeder, der in diesen Zug einsteigen wird, wird plötzlich Kleidung von 1807 tragen. Gleichzeitig habe ich einen Memorandusspruch eingewebt. Die Zugestiegenen werden in ihren Köpfen informiert, dass die heutige Zugfahrt nach dem Motto „Der Hogwarts Express vor 200 Jahren" geführt wird und die Selbstverwandlung der Kleider in Hogwarts wieder aufgehoben werden wird. Zudem wird es einen Hinweis geben, dass die Schüler sich entsprechend der Zeit verhalten mögen, dann wird es bei der Ankunft noch andere Überraschungen geben." Hermione sah Beth nachdenklich an. Das war wirklich typisch für ihre Freundin. Hermione konnte sich gut an Ereignisse aus ihrer Vergangenheit erinnern, in denen Beth große Ähnlichkeit mit dem Weasley Zwillingen aufgewiesen hatte. Hermione konnte nicht umhin, Beths Idee anzuerkennen, denn sie war wirklich gut. Sie hätte ihrer Freundin aber gleich sagen können, dass ein Zauberer alleine den Hogwarts Express schwerlich würde bezaubern können, wenn er nicht gerade Albus Dumbledore hieß. Selbst, dass es mit der Kraft von ihnen beiden geklappt hatte, verwunderte Hermione etwas. Sollte es wirklich funktionieren, würde sie den gemalten Albus befragen müssen, warum das so war. Wenn es nur an der Zauberkraft läge, dann hätten sie scheitern müssen, darüber machte Hermione sich keine Illusion.

„Und? Was hältst du davon?", fragte Beth nach einigen Sekunden in Hermiones Überlegungen hinein. Sie war kurz davor, ihren Übermut und ihre Unüberlegtheit zu verfluchen, die sie mal wieder zu so etwas getrieben hatte. Hermione aber strahlte sie an. „Es ist wirklich eine super Idee, Beth. Die Mädchen werden es lieben in solchen Kleidern herumzulaufen!" Sie deutete auf ihr eigenes Kleid. „Und die Jungen werden den Anblick bestimmt genießen", fügte sie trocken mit einem Augenzwinkern hinzu.  
„Dann lass uns schnell wieder reingehen und die ersten Ankömmlinge beobachten", sagte Beth eifrig und Hermione folgte ihr lachend, froh, ihre Freundin halbwegs glücklich zu sehen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die ersten Schüler mit ihren Eltern eintrudelten. Beth und Hermione beobachteten, wie ein Schüler und eine Schülerin, offensichtlich ein Zwillingspaar von ca. 15 Jahren, in den Zug kletterten und in ein Abteil gingen. Plötzlich kamen sie wieder herausgestürmt. Das Mädchen hatte, passend zu ihren dunklen Haaren, ein blassgrünes Kleid an. Es war nicht ganz so gewagt geschnitten wie Beths und Hermiones, umspielte aber ihre noch kindliche Figur zart und ließ sie älter aussehen. Die Haare waren gleichzeitig im Nacken durch Nadeln hochgesteckt worden und umspielten jetzt in zarten Locken ihr Gesicht. Der Schüler hatte einen dunklen Abendanzug mit einer beigen Weste und einem kunstvoll geknoteten Tuch an. Seine Haare waren glatt aus dem Gesicht gegelt. Zum Glück schien Beth auf Perücken verzichtet zu haben, dachte Hermione.  
Die Eltern der beiden, die noch am Bahnsteig zum Abschied gewartet hatten, guckten ihre Kinder fassungslos an. Dann brachen beide in Gelächter aus, um ihre Kinder zugleich mit Komplimenten zu überschütten, wie gut sie aussahen.  
Die beiden Schüler sprudelten mit der Geschichte heraus, die sich in ihren Köpfen geformt hatte, genau wie Beth erklärt hatte.  
Die Eltern sahen sich verdutzt an, dann strahlten beide und es schien, als ob sie fast etwas neidisch auf die Erfahrung waren, die ihre Kinder da machen durften. Dann baten sie die beiden, sich einmal umzudrehen und von allen Seiten zu zeigen. Natürlich war das Mädchen nach dem ersten Schock nur zu bereit, ihr herrliches Kleid zu präsentieren und auch der Junge fügte sich, etwas grummelnd, in sein Schicksal. Dann verabschiedeten sich die Eltern und die beiden Schüler gingen zurück ins Abteil.  
Ähnliche Szenen wiederholten sich im Laufe der nächsten Minuten noch etliche Male. Jedes Mal kamen die Schüler zurück aus dem Zug, teilweise amüsiert, teilweise etwas geschockt, teilweise lachend, teilweise verblüfft. Aber sie erholten sich alle schnell und ließen sich von ihren Mitschülern, die gerade am Bahnsteig ankamen und erstaunt guckten, bewundern und ausfragen. Und es gab wenige neu ankommende Schüler, die sich wegen der Aussicht, selbst so auszusehen, nicht so erfreut zeigten. Die Meisten schienen recht enthusiastisch in den Zug zu klettern, um gleich darauf wieder herauszukommen und sich zu präsentieren.  
Es schien, als ob das Ganze bei der Mehrheit der Schüler gut aufgenommen wurde.  
Schon sehr bald war es 9:34, der Zustrom von Schülern auf das Gleis war verebbt, alle hatten ihre Sitze eingenommen und die Eltern standen am Bahnsteig und winkten dem anrollenden Zug hinterher.  
Nachdem sie Fahrt aufgenommen hatten, erhoben sich Beth und Hermione und gingen aus ihrem Abteil, um einen Rundgang durch den Zug zu machen. In allen Abteilen herrschte ein reges Durcheinander. Viele der Mädchen präsentierten sich den anderen, alle schwatzten und lachten durcheinander.  
Beth und Hermione öffneten jede Abteiltür und fragten kurz in die Runde, ob alles in Ordnung sei.  
In fast allen Abteilen schauten die Schüler verdutzt auf die beiden jungen Frauen, die da plötzlich in langen, wunderschönen Kleidern vor ihrer Tür standen und fragten sich, was diese wohl im Zug machten.  
Aber Beth und Hermione blieben nirgendwo lange und sorgten so für noch mehr Gesprächsstoff unter den Schülern, da niemand etwas Genaueres erfahren hatte.  
Nach ihrem Rundgang gingen Beth und Hermione in ihr Abteil zurück und verlebten kurzweilige Stunden, während der Hogwarts Express Richtung Schottland fuhr. Es war schon immer so gewesen, dass Beth und Hermione der Gesprächsstoff scheinbar nie ausging und so war es auch heute. Eine schöne Landschaft konnte eine Diskussion über die Ausbeutung der Natur durch den Menschen entfachen oder ein Fachsimpeln über den Klimawandel. Eine Bemerkung der Einen zog Fragen der Anderen nach sich usw.  
Außerdem sorgte Hermione dafür, Beth immer wieder auf neue Dinge aufmerksam zu machen, damit diese erst gar nicht anfangen konnte zu grübeln.  
Beide waren fast erstaunt, als es langsam dämmerte und Hermione mit einem Blick auf die Uhr bemerkte, dass sie bald da sein mussten.  
„Oh", rief Beth aus, „dann muss ich mich jetzt konzentrieren. Wenn wir so etwas schon machen, dann sollte es ja auch richtig sein. Wo sagtest du noch mal, würden die Kutschen immer stehen?"  
Hermione erklärte es ihr stirnrunzelnd, während Beth abwesend nickte und sich dann murmelnd mit ihrem Zauberstab in der Hand zurücklehnte.

Beth hielt ihren Zauberstab fest umklammert und konzentrierte sich auf die Kutschen. Sie hoffte nur, dass diese ihren Zauber ohne Hilfe von Hermione annehmen würden. Sie war eigentlich schon beim Zug platt gewesen, dass es mit Hermiones Hilfe dann doch geklappt hatte und war sich zuerst nicht sicher gewesen, ob sie ihr Glück weiter strapazieren sollte. Aber irgendwie erschien es ihr passend, die ganze Kostümierung bis zum Ende zu gehen. Daher versuchte sie jetzt, auch die Kutschen zu bezaubern.

„Was hast du gemacht?", fragte Hermione nach ein paar Minuten.  
„Eine der Überraschungen vorbereitet", sagte Beth lächelnd, als sie zu Ende gezaubert hatte.  
Hermione schaute gespannt aus dem Fenster und als der Bahnsteig in Sicht kam, schaute sie voller Vorahnung zu den Kutschen. Und tatsächlich … Vor dem Bahnsteig standen nicht die üblichen schwarzen geschlossenen Kutschen.  
Nein, es waren weiße offene Landauer, die auf die Schüler warteten. Die Sitze waren mit dunklen Polstern bespannt und durch die goldverzierten Türen konnte man den Eindruck gewinnen, die Kutschen würden einen geradewegs zum Ball von Cinderella fahren. Natürlich schienen auch diese Kutschen pferdelos zu sein, aber Hermione konnte die Thestrale sehen, die einen atemberaubenden Kontrast zu den Wagen bildeten. Beth war wirklich eine Träumerin, dachte Hermione.  
Rubeus Hagrid lief vor den Kutschen hilflos auf und ab und richtete immer wieder seinen Regenschirm (in dem sein alter Zauberstab versteckt war) auf die Kutschen, doch nichts passierte.  
Als der Zug stehen blieb, lief Hermione zur Tür und rief voller Freude: „Hagrid!"  
Hagrid drehte sich um und suchte die Türen ab, die bis auf die eine noch alle geschlossen waren. Bestimmt auch das Werk von Beth, dachte sich Hermione. Hagrid hatte Hermione inzwischen entdeckt, die gerade aus dem Zug ausstieg und eilte über das ganze Gesicht lächelnd zu ihr. „Mione! Wie schön dich zu sehen! Aber schau dich an? Was hast du denn da an? Du siehst ja aus wie eine richtige Lady!"  
„Oh, Hagrid!", rief Hermione lachend und warf sich ganz undamenhaft in seine Arme. Zumindest versuchte sie es, aber es war nicht so leicht, einen fast 3 Meter großen Mann zu umarmen und dabei auch noch seine Arme zu erwischen.  
Schnell sprudelte die Geschichte aus ihr heraus, was Beth gemacht hatte. Hagrid schaute zuerst verwirrt. Wer war Beth? Und wieso hatte sie das gemacht?  
Als aber Beth aus dem Zug ausstieg und sich zu den beiden gesellte, verstand Hagrid. Beth war die neue Lehrerin Elisabeth Kaufmann, die ja auch eine Freundin von Hermione war.  
„Hagrid, darf ich dir Elisabeth Kaufmann vorstellen, kurz Beth genannt. Beth, das hier ist Rubeus Hagrid, Wildhüter von Hogwarts und Lehrer im Fach Magische Kreaturen", stellte Hermione die beiden vor.  
Beth lächelte Hagrid schüchtern an und dieser wurde ganz rot, als die junge Frau mit dem figurbetonten Kleid ihn ansah.  
„Es freut mich Hagrid. Mione hat mir über die Jahre viel von dir geschrieben. Wie geht es Grawp?", fragte sie leise. Enthusiastisch gab Hagrid einen 20sekündigen Schnellvortrag da darüber, wie gut Grawp sich eingelebt hatte und dass er jetzt im Verbotenen Wald dafür sorgte, dass niemand Böses die Lebewesen bedrohte.  
„Ähmm, Beth", unterbrach Hermione das Geplänkel der beiden. „Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass du für die geschlossenen Türen verantwortlich bist. Magst du die Schüler mal hinauslassen oder soll ich?"  
„Huch, oh klar, aber ich brauche noch eine Sache. Wo sind denn die Boote, Hagrid?"  
„Die Boote?", fragte Hagrid erstaunt.  
„Ja, für die Erstklässler. Ich möchte die Boote auch anpassen."  
„Das übernehme ich", mischte Hermione sich ein und ging ein Stück die Straße hinunter, wo man den See leuchten sehen konnte und die Holzboote leicht im Wasser schaukelten. Als Hagrid sah, wie Hermione zu den Booten ging, wurde ihm erst bewusst, dass Beth die Kutschen verzaubert hatte und Hermione jetzt wohl das Gleiche vorhatte. „Ich weiß nicht, ob Professor McGonagall das gefällt", sagte er zweifelnd, als er Hermione eingeholt hatte. „Keine Angst", sagte Hermione beruhigend, „ich glaube, sie wird genau so viel Spaß daran haben wie wir."  
Sie hatte derweil ihren Zauberstab auf die Boote gerichtet und einige Formeln gemurmelt. Anstatt der Holzboote lagen jetzt schwarz lackierte venizianische Gondeln im Wasser, üppig mit roten Seidenkissen ausgelegt.  
„Hermione, du bist wirklich eine Künstlerin. Sie sehen toll aus", jubelte Beth, als Hermione und Hagrid wieder oben waren und sie die Gondeln sah.  
„Da du das erste Mal nach Hogwarts kommst, darfst du mit den Gondeln fahren", bestimmte Hermione lächelnd.  
Beth wandte sich zum Zug und mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes öffneten sich die Türen.  
Beth, Hermione und Hagrid sahen staunend zu, wie die Schüler nicht wie sonst hinausströmten, sondern die Jungen zuerst hinauskletterten und den Mädchen dabei behilflich waren, mit ihren Kleidern auszusteigen. Dann führten sie die Mädchen, manchmal eines an jedem Arm, zu den Kutschen und halfen ihnen mit ernster Miene beim Einsteigen.  
Beth und Hermione mussten bei den eifrigen Gesichtern ein Lachen unterdrücken. Dass die Schüler das Ganze so gut annahmen, hätten sie nicht erwartet.  
Beide Geschlechter schienen sich zu amüsieren, genau wie Hermione prophezeit hatte. Die Mädchen fühlten sich wie Prinzessinnen in den Kleidern und selbst die jüngeren Schüler, die noch keinen Blick für das andere Geschlecht hatten, schienen das Ganze spaßig zu finden.  
Obwohl Beth immer noch nicht wusste, warum das Ganze so super geklappt hatte, war sie froh, dass die Schüler ihr ihre Idee anscheinend nicht übel nahmen.

Nachdem die Drei den Schülern einige Minuten zugeschaut hatten, schubste Hermione Beth sanft in Richtung Gondeln und ging selbst zu einer der Kutschen herüber. Während sie auf diese zuging, sprang ein Siebtklässler aus seiner eigenen und ging auf sie zu, um ihr in ihre Kutsche zu helfen. Nicht, ohne seinen Freunden einen kurzen triumphierenden Blick zu zuwerfen, dass er die schöne Frau berühren durfte. Beth musste kichern, als sie das sah und ging dann zusammen mit Hagrid, der ihr schüchtern seinen Arm hinhielt, zu den Gondeln hinüber, während Hagrid mit seiner anderen Hand die Erstklässler zu sich dirigierte, die noch etwas verloren am Zug warteten.  
„Alle Erstklässler uns folgen!", rief er mit kräftiger Stimme.  
Und angespornt vom Vorbild der Älteren wollten die Jungen nicht zurückstehen und boten den Mädchen neben sich einen Arm an. Was Kleidung verändern konnte, bemerkte Beth wiederum verblüfft. Vielleicht war ihr Zauber doch schief gegangen und sie hatte den Schülern direkt eine Portion Verhaltensregeln mitgegeben? Sie musste bei dem Gedanken schmunzeln.  
Dann konzentrierte sie sich darauf, mit dem Kleid heil in eine Gondel zu kommen.

Nachdem alle Erstklässler ohne Zwischenfälle saßen, stießen die Gondeln vom Ufer ab und die Kutschen setzten sich zeitgleich in Bewegung. Diese würden schneller am Schloss sein, denn der Weg über den See dauerte bei dem ruhigen Wellengang etwas länger.  
Inzwischen würden die Hauselfen auch damit begonnen haben, das Gepäck der Schüler nach Hogwarts zu bringen.

Beth blickte noch einmal kurz auf den Hogwarts Express zurück und schwenkte ihren Zauberstab, um den Zauber auf dem Zug aufzuheben. Dann wandte sie sich nach vorne und blickte dem Schloss entgegen, das künftig ihr Zuhause sein würde.  
Wie es am Ende des Sees langsam erschien, die Fenster hell erleuchtet und vom letzten Abendlicht angestrahlt, sah es wirklich aus wie ein Märchenschloss und Beth hätte sich nicht gewundert, wenn ihr Märchenprinz sie am Ufer erwartetet hätte. Wenn er noch leben würde.  
Kurz befiel sie eine Traurigkeit, dass Mark dies nicht mit ihr erleben konnte. Es sah so wunderschön aus und wieviel bedeutsamer wäre es gewesen, diesen Anblick mit jemandem zu teilen, den sie liebte. Dann riss sie sich rigoros zusammen und beschloss, den Tag so zu genießen, wie er war, ohne Bedauern an etwas, das hätte sein können.  
Denn sie war in Hogwarts angekommen und als das Schloss näher kam, schickte sie ein kurzes Gebet zum Himmel. Ein Gebet um Frieden für ihr Herz.


	12. Ein ungewöhnlicher Anblick

Das nächste Kapitel ist fertig :-)  
Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß damit und hoffe, die Geschichte gefällt auch irgendjemandem ...  
Der Mangel an Reviews lässt leider anderes vermuten :-(

LG  
Entchen

* * *

12.) Ein ungewöhnlicher Anblick

Als sich die Lehrer am Hauptportal versammelten, um die Schüler zu begrüßen, waren sie sich nicht bewusst, dass Minerva etwas erfahren hatte, was sie ihnen nicht erzählen wollte.  
Als die ersten Briefe ankamen, hatte Minerva zuerst befürchtet, dass etwas passiert wäre. Warum sonst sollten so viele Eltern ihr am ersten Schultag Eilbriefe senden?  
Aber nachdem sie die ersten geöffnet hatte, wusste sie nicht recht, was sie damit anfangen sollte. Erst als aus einem Briefumschlag ein Photo herausfiel, war sie sich sicher, dass es kein Scherz war.  
Um nichts in der Welt hätte sie daher die anderen Lehrer vorgewarnt, sie wollte zu gerne ihre erstaunten Gesichter sehen. Als sie Albus die Briefe gezeigt hatte, war er in Lachen ausgebrochen und seine Augen funkelten belustigt. Das war in der Tat ein Ereignis ganz nach seinem Geschmack. Er wusste, dass eine Verzauberung des Zuges nicht so ohne weiteres möglich war, daher brannte er darauf, zu erfahren, wer es war. Für ihn kamen eigentlich nur zwei Personen in Frage und spannend war, ob es eine tatsächlich alleine geschafft hatte oder sie diesen Streich zusammen ausgeführt hatten. Und wer hatte die Idee dazu gehabt? Da er Hermione Granger aus ihrer Schulzeit recht gut kannte, wusste er, dass sie nicht unbedingt die Verursacherin von solchen Streichen war. Daher tendierte er eher zu Elisabeth Kaufmann, die für ihn noch ein relativ unbeschriebenes Blatt war. Da er ausgiebig auf Minerva eingeredet hatte, war diese bereit, die Eingangstüren von Hogwarts weit auf zu lassen, so dass Albus vom Gemälde gegenüber der Pforte zuschauen konnte.

Langsam rollten die Kutschen heran und selbst Minerva konnte einen überraschten Aufruf nicht unterdrücken, als anstatt der erwarteten schwarzen Kutschen große, weiße Landauer vorfuhren. Es schien, als ob jemand da noch etwas ganz anderes verzaubert hatte als nur den Hogwarts Express.  
Wirklich beachtlich, dachte sie. Sie fragte sich, wer wohl dafür verantwortlich war, denn sie war zum selben Schluss wie Albus gekommen, es konnten nur Hermione Granger oder Elisabeth Kaufmann dahinter stecken.  
Minerva schaute schnell zu den anderen Lehrern hinüber. Sie selbst war ja zumindest vorgewarnt gewesen, dass etwas anders war. Aber die anderen traf das gänzlich unvorbereitet und sie musste bei den fassungslosen Gesichtern, die sich ihr boten, ein Lachen unterdrücken.  
Dann war auch schon die erste Kutsche heran und das Erstaunen bei den Lehrern wuchs, als die ersten Jungen ausstiegen und den Mädchen beim Verlassen der Kutsche halfen.  
Sie blickten ungläubig auf die Schüler, die maßgeschneiderte Anzüge trugen, die aus dem 19. Jahrhundert zu kommen schienen. Und auf die Mädchen, die lange Ballkleider trugen und deren Haare in kunstvollen Frisuren hochgesteckt waren. Wirklich ein erstaunlicher Anblick, dachte Minerva begeistert.  
Filius fasste sich als Erster und rief: „Aber das ist doch nicht möglich!"  
Die Lehrer konnten nicht fassen, was sie da sahen.

Nicht nur die Kleider, auch das Verhalten der Schüler war gänzlich verwandelt. Mit langsamen Schritten kamen die Schüler auf den Eingang zu. Wie am Bahnsteig hatte jeder Junge eines oder zwei Mädchen an seinen Armen, während er mit stolzer Brust voranschritt.  
Die Mädchen schienen zu schweben und je näher sie kamen, je mehr Details konnte man erkennen.  
Minerva erkannte die Kleider im Empire Stil, weil diese von den Eltern bereits angekündigt worden waren. Und sie sah auch die feinen Einzelheiten in den Kleidern der einzelnen Jahrgänge. Die Kleider der Zweitklässler waren verspielter, der Ausschnitt höher. Je älter die Schülerinnen wurden, je raffinierter waren die Kleider, wobei selbst die Kleider der Siebtklässler weder obszön, noch zu unschicklich wirkten. Sie umspielten die Figuren der Mädchen und betonten ihre Vorzüge, kaschierten ihre Schwächen. In der Tat, ein Modedesigner hätte alles dafür gegeben, Frauen mit einem einzigen Kleidungsstil so raffiniert auf ihre persönliche Figur zu kleiden. Als sie die meisterliche Verwandlung sah, tippte sie insgeheim darauf, dass vielleicht doch Miss Granger für das Ganze verantwortlich war. Immerhin war diese eine Meisterin in Verwandlung.

Severus konnte nicht glauben, was er da sah. Was war mit den Schülern passiert? Sie schienen direkt aus einem anderen Jahrhundert herausgepurzelt zu sein. Er versuchte, Einzelheiten zu entdecken, als die Schüler näher kamen. Tatsächlich, da war einer seiner Schüler aus Slytherin, es war kein Zweifel. Die Schüler waren offensichtlich die Richtigen, aber was war mit ihnen passiert?  
Die Kleidung könnte er noch verkraften, wobei er sich fragte, welcher Idiot sich diesen Unfug ausgedacht hatte. Aber das Verhalten. Führte da tatsächlich einer seiner Fünftklässler eine Hufflepuff die Stufen hinauf?  
Severus blickte zu den anderen Lehrern und erkannte am Blick von Minerva, dass diese Bescheid wusste. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was hier los war, aber Minerva war darüber im Bilde.  
„Minerva", herrschte er sie von der Seite an. „Hättest du wohl die Güte, uns zu erklären, was zum Teufel hier los ist?"  
Minerva schaute verwirrt ihren Zaubertränkelehrer an. Was war nur los mit ihm? Wieso sah er aus, als müsste er gleich vor Wut platzen? Was sie hier gerade sahen, war zwar etwas kurios, aber doch wunderbar. Auch sie hatte bemerkt, dass plötzlich die Schulhäuser keine Rolle mehr spielten, sondern die Schüler bunt gemischt waren. Wo es keine Schulumhänge gab, da gab es auch keine Abzeichen, die dem anderen ihr Haus entgegen riefen. Und obwohl sich die Schüler natürlich kannten und wussten, wo der andere wohnte, schien es plötzlich egal zu sein. Die Distanz, die die verschiedenen Häuser seit Jahrhunderten den Schülern aufgezwungen hatten, war plötzlich verschwunden.  
Minerva wandte sich an Severus und sagte: "Ich weiß nicht, was dich so erregt, Severus. In der Tat bekam ich heute bereits etliche Briefe von Eltern, die ihre Begeisterung über die Idee zum Ausdruck brachten, die Kinder für einen Tag in ein anderes Jahrhundert zu versetzen. Aber ich kann dir nicht sagen, wer dafür verantwortlich ist und was ich so sehe, sind wir demjenigen zum Dank verpflichtet. Schau dich doch um. Slytherins zusammen mit Hufflepuffs, sogar mit Gryffindors. Keiner der Schüler rennt oder pöbelt einen anderen an, sie scheinen sich alle prächtig zu amüsieren. Wieso scheinst du also der Einzige zu sein, der hier eine saure Miene zieht?"  
Severus starrte sie daraufhin nur finster an, erwiderte aber nichts. Die anderen Lehrer, die genauso erstaunt waren wie Severus, sahen sich das Ganze jetzt genauer an und erkannten, was Minerva gemeint hatte. In der Tat, es war zwar ungewöhnlich, was sie sahen, aber es schien gut zu sein.

Severus hatte derweil seinen Blick wieder auf die Schülerschar gerichtet, die sich in unüblich geordneten Reihen neben dem Tor aufgestellt hatte, anstatt in die Halle zu stürmen und schaute diese finster an. Da sah er in der letzten Kutsche eine Bewegung, die seinen Blick auf sich zog.  
Eine junge Frau kletterte gerade mit ungewöhnlicher Anmut aus der Kutsche, wobei ihr ein Siebtklässler behilflich war. Wieder ein Slytherin, wie Severus verärgert feststellte. Waren denn plötzlich alle Slytherins multifunktionale Kavaliere geworden?  
Als die beiden näher kamen, sah Severus, was an diesem Mädchen anders war. Es war keine Schülerin, es war eine Frau. Ihr Kleid war dunkelrot, es schien förmlich Gryffindor zu schreien. Die dunkelbraunen Haare, die ihr in Wellen um die Schultern flossen, sagten Severus alles, was er wissen musste. Miss I-know-it-all war zurück in Hogwarts. Unweigerlich beobachtete er sie genauer. Er sah, wie das Kleid ihre Figur umspielte, sah den ersten provokativeren Ausschnitt an diesem Abend und sah ihr Lächeln, das bis zu dem Funkeln in ihren braunen Augen reichte.  
Miss Granger, nein Professor Granger, wie er sich innerlich korrigierte, schwebte heran und blieb vor den Lehrern stehen.  
Mit einem kleinen Lächeln bedankte sie sich bei dem Schüler, der daraufhin zu seinen Freunden am Rand ging. Dann strahlte sie Minerva an, die bereits die Stufen herunter gegangen war, um Hermione zu begrüßen.  
„Hermione! Es ist so schön dich bei uns zu haben. Und wie du aussiehst. Du wirst allen älteren Schülern hier den Kopf verdrehen, nachdem sie dich so gesehen haben." Minerva umarmte die junge Frau innig, die die Umarmung erwiderte. „Ach Minerva, herrlich ist es wieder hier zu sein." Minerva beugte sich etwas vor und fragte leise: „Gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass du und Mrs. Kaufmann für dieses kleine Ereignis verantwortlich seid?" Hermione wurde rot, nickte dann aber lächelnd und erwiderte ebenfalls fast flüsternd: „Sobald wir im Zug saßen und Beth bemerkte, dass er aussieht wie aus dem 19. Jahrhundert, hatte ich auch schon das Kleid an und Beth strahlte mich mit so viel Freude an, dass ich sie nicht daran hindern wollte. Seit Marks Tod habe ich sie nicht mehr so strahlen gesehen. Und es scheint, sie hat keinen Fehler gemacht, oder? Ich habe mir dann erlaubt, ihr beim Zug und bei den Booten etwas behilflich zu sein. Schließlich soll sie nicht die ganzen Lorbeeren alleine einheimsen." Damit sah Hermione lächelnd zu den Schülern hinüber, die jetzt alle auf den See blickten, auf dem sich langsam die Gondeln näherten.  
Jetzt wusste Minerva auch, warum die Schüler nicht hineingegangen waren. Keiner wollte diesen Anblick verpassen, wie sich die zehn Gondeln majestätisch auf dem See näherten, noch von der Sonne, die neben Hogwarts gerade unterging, beleuchtet.  
Minerva schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. "Nein, es scheint eine fabelhafte Idee gewesen zu sein. Wo ist Mrs. Kaufmann?" Hermione deutete auf die letzte Gondel, in der man Hagrid sitzen sehen konnte.  
„Ich dachte, sie sollte Hogwarts das erste Mal wie jeder andere sehen können."  
Minerva nickte bestätigend. „Ach so, Minerva", sagte Hermione plötzlich. „Beth hat den Schülern per Memoranduszauber erklärt, dass die Zugfahrt unter dem Motto „Der Hogwarts Express vor 200 Jahren" steht und dass eine Überraschung auf sie warten würde, wenn sie sich entsprechend benehmen. Nun, sie scheinen das beherzigt zu haben und ich weiß nicht, was Beth noch plant, aber du solltest vorgewarnt sein und vielleicht hast du auch eine Idee für eine Überraschung?"  
Minerva blickte sie kurz an, nickte dann aber bestätigend. Da fiel plötzlich ein Schatten über die beiden und sie drehten sich erschrocken um. Vor ihnen stand Professor Snape, zu seiner vollen Größe aufgerichtet und mit zusammen gepressten Lippen. Er beugte sich zu ihnen hinunter und sagte mit mühsamer Beherrschung: "Miss Granger, würden Sie mir bitte auf der Stelle erklären, was hier vor sich geht!"  
Er hatte die komplette Macht seiner Stimme genutzt und eine bezwingende Autorität schien von ihm weg zu fließen. Hermione wollte instinktiv antworten, realisierte dann aber, dass sie keine Schülerin mehr war und zuckte mit einem bedauernden Lächeln nur die Schultern und wandte sich mit ziemlicher Befriedigung von ihm ab.  
Sie blickte ans Ufer, denn die Gondeln legten gerade an. Severus sah Hermione sprachlos an. Waren denn heute alle verrückt geworden, dass diese kleine Besserwisserin ihm eine Antwort versagte, wo sie doch offensichtlich genau wusste, was los war!  
Dann bemerkte er, dass sich inzwischen alle den Gondeln zugewendet hatten, aus denen die ersten Erstklässler vorsichtig herauskletterten.  
Sein Blick wandte sich der letzten Gondel zu, die gerade anlegte und in der Hagrid wie üblich alle überragte. Sobald die Gondel stand, sprang Hagrid überraschend leichtfüßig heraus und beugte sich hinunter, um den Schülern zu helfen.  
Als er der letzten Schülerin hinaus half, reichte er dieser seinen Arm und schritt mit ihr auf das Schloss zu.  
Als sie näherkamen, bemerkte Severus abermals, dass es keine Schülerin war. Blonde Locken rahmten weich ein herzförmiges Gesicht ein und flossen über einen schmalen Rücken. Ihre lange, schlanke Gestalt wurde von einem dunkelgrünen Kleid umspielt. Slytheringrün, wie Severus fassungslos bemerkte. Um den Hals der Frau funkelte ein Collier aus dunklen Smaragden und eine der blonden Locken hatte sich nach vorne verirrt und umspielte den tiefen Ausschnitt ihres Kleides. Ihre Brüste…  
Hier brach Severus mit einem Kopfschütteln ab. Er benahm sich wie ein sabbernder Teenager verdammt noch mal. Kurz blickte er umher, ob jemand seinen Blick bemerkt hatte, erkannte aber, dass dies zum Glück nicht der Fall war.  
Die vorderen Erstklässler hatten indes die anderen Schüler bereits erreicht und stellten sich daneben auf.  
Hermione und Minerva gingen auf Hagrid und, sehr wahrscheinlich, Elisabeth Kaufmann, zu.  
„Es freut mich sehr, dass Sie endlich bei uns sind, Mrs. Kaufmann. Oh, ich müsste wohl Professor Kaufmann sagen", begrüßte Minerva den Neuankömmling.  
Beth lächelte Minerva freundlich an. „Bitte nennen Sie mich Beth, Professor McGonagall. Es kommt mir sonst so vor, als ob meine Schwiegermutter hinter mir steht. Ich habe mich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt."  
„Einverstanden. Aber nur, wenn du mich Minerva nennst", willigte diese bereitwillig ein.  
„Hermione hat mir erzählt, dass das hier dein Verdienst ist", fuhr Minerva mit einer Handbewegung fort, die die Schüler, Gondeln und Kutschen einschloss.  
Beth schaute plötzlich etwas besorgt drein. "Ich hoffe, ich habe sie alle nicht allzu sehr schockiert. Aber als ich den Hogwarts Express sah, erschien es mir plötzlich so richtig. Die Gondeln hat allerdings Hermione verwandelt und auch den Zug konnte ich nur mit ihrer Hilfe verzaubern."  
Minerva lächelte die junge Frau beruhigend an. "Nun, es war tatsächlich eine Überraschung", sagte sie trocken, „aber ich glaube, was wir hier sehen, spricht dafür, dass es eine gute Idee war. Ich habe noch niemals eine ganze Schule gesehen, die so eifrig und ohne Mühe bei einer Sache war. Aber ich wäre froh, wenn du mir verrätst, was du als weitere Überraschung geplant hast, damit ich mich seelisch darauf vorbereiten kann."  
Sie zwinkerte Beth zu und nahm damit ihrer Aussage die Spitze.  
Beth lachte erleichtert. Sie war froh, dass ihre Karriere als Lehrerin nicht die kürzeste in der Geschichte Hogwarts war. Sie hatte ein etwas mulmiges Gefühl gehabt, dass sie mal wieder zu schnell gehandelt hatte, ohne vorher darüber nachzudenken. Ein ärgerlicher Fehler, den sie einfach nicht ganz abstellen konnte.  
„Nun, ich dachte, ich lasse die Verwandlung noch bis Mitternacht aufrecht und wenn die anderen Lehrer möchten, können sie sich gerne anschließen. Ich habe mir überlegt, dass wir Montagmorgen den Unterricht erst um neun Uhr beginnen lassen könnten und die Schüler vielleicht Spaß an einer Geschichte aus Deutschland hätten? Was meinst du?"  
Minerva strahlte. „Eine ausgezeichnete Idee, sowohl als auch. Am besten verwandelst du die Lehrer auf meinen Wunsch hin alle zusammen, dann kann sich keiner dagegen wehren."  
Beth nickte zustimmend. "Ich denke, wir sollten den anderen Lehrern vielleicht erst erklären, was hier los ist. Professor Snape sieht aus, als würde er mich erdolchen wollen." Und bestimmt nicht nur hierfür, fuhr Beth durch den Kopf, als sie an die Szene in der Apotheke dachte. Vielleicht erinnert er sich ja nicht mehr, dachte sie mit einem kleinen Anflug von Hoffnung.  
Aber sie hoffte leider vergebens, denn als sich Hagrid, Hermione, Minerva und Beth auf das Portal zu bewegten, sah Severus Beth in die Augen und erkannte plötzlich die dreiste Person wieder, die ihm in der Apotheke die Elfenflügel vor der Nase weggeschnappt hatte. Das war Elisabeth Kaufmann? Er hatte in den Fachjournalen nie Photos von ihr gesehen und selbst wenn, hätten ihn diese nicht interessiert. Wie konnte es sein, dass diese junge Frau, die da auf ihn zukam, dieselbe Person war, die ihn in der Apotheke so unverfroren abgefertigt hatte. Wenn möglich verfinsterte sich Severus Blick noch mehr. Das würde sie wieder bekommen, so viel stand fest.  
Und doch konnte er sich von ihrem Anblick nicht losreißen. Wäre nicht schon das Kleid in der Slytherinfarbe genug gewesen, sah er jetzt beim Näherkommen ihre großen, ausdrucksvollen Augen. Seltsamerweise wurden diese durch ihr Lächeln nicht ganz erhellt. Es schien, als ob ein Schleier drüber liegen würde. Stimmt, sie war Witwe, erinnerte sich Severus. Als Minerva dies heute Morgen erwähnt hatte, hatte er irgendwie angenommen, dass sie sich vertan hatte. Wieso sollte ein so junger Mensch bereits verheiratet sein. Und nicht nur das, sondern auch schon verwitwet. Aber als er sie jetzt ansah, konnte er verstehen, warum ihr verstorbener Mann nicht gezögert hatte, sie für den Rest seines Lebens an sich zu binden. Trotz der Tatsache, dass sie viel zu dünn war und tiefe Ringe unter den traurigen Augen hatte, faszinierte ihn irgendetwas an dieser Frau, die durchaus hübsch war, wenn auch nicht schön im klassischen Sinne.  
Unwillig schüttelte er den Kopf, um diese Gedanken zu verdrängen.  
Inzwischen waren die Vier herangekommen und Minerva wandte sich den Schülern zu, die immer noch gespannt neben dem Schloss standen. "Ich bitte jetzt alle Schüler, ab der zweiten Stufe in die Große Halle. Die Erstklässler mögen bitte hier warten, diese werden gleich von Professor Sprout hier vorne in einen anderen Raum geleitet." Minerva drehte sich zu Beth um, als die Schüler der Aufforderung folge leisteten. „Beth, schließ dich bitte gleich den Erstklässlern an. Jeder, der neu in Hogwarts ist, muss sich der Zuordnung zu einem der Schulhäuser unterziehen."  
Beth nickte zur Bestätigung und fragte sich, wozu das gut war. Aber sie war gespannt, wohin sie kommen würde und wie die Zuordnung funktionierte. Hermione hatte darüber nämlich partout nichts verraten wollen.  
Minerva winkte alle Lehrer und Schulbedienstete zu sich. „Ich darf euch allen Professor Hermione Granger und Professor Elisabeth Kaufmann vorstellen und hoffe, sie alle werden sich gut verstehen. Wie ich erfahren habe, dürfen wir den beiden für die heutige gelungene Überraschung danken, dass wir einmal einen so anderen Aspekt unserer Schüler kennen lernen durften. Da ich die Idee vollends unterstütze, wird die momentane Verkleidung bis Mitternacht fortgeführt. Am Montag entfallen die ersten drei Unterrichtsstunden und Professor Kaufmann wird den Schülern ab 9 Uhr einige Geschichten aus Deutschland erzählen. Damit wir Lehrer nicht außen vor stehen, habe ich Professor Kaufmann gebeten, uns an die Schüler anzupassen. Beth, wenn ich jetzt bitten dürfte." Beth trat vor, hob ihren Zauberstab, murmelte schnell ein paar Worte und die Lehrer standen ebenfalls in Kleidung des frühen 19. Jahrhunderts da. Dann lächelte Beth alle Lehrer an. "Ich freue mich sehr hier zu sein und bin Minerva dankbar, dass sie mich für meine Idee nicht direkt wieder hinaus komplimentiert hat. Ich möchte Sie alle bitten, mich doch Elisabeth oder Beth zu nennen, denn wie ich Minerva schon sagte, muss ich ansonsten immer den Reflex unterdrücken, nach meiner Schwiegermutter zu suchen." Die Lehrer schmunzelten und einigen nickten zustimmend. Auch Hermione ergriff nun das Wort, begrüßte ebenfalls alle Lehrer und schloss sich Beths Bitte an. Danach begrüßten sie noch einmal jeden einzelnen Lehrer. Diese plauderten kurz mit den beiden neuen Lehrerinnen und dankten Beth für die schönen Kleider. Denn auch die älteren Anwesenden konnten sich dem Zauber nicht ganz entziehen, den der Abend da gebracht hatte. Nun ja, alle bis auf Severus Snape.  
Dieser hatte nach der Verwandlung seiner Kleidung genervt die Augen verdreht, etwas von kindisch und unreif vor sich hin gemurmelt und dann versucht, die Verwandlung aufzuheben. Aber es klappte einfach nicht. Was hatte diese Hexe nur für einen Spruch genutzt? Unbemerkt war Beth an ihn herangetreten. "Um den Zauber bei sich zu lösen, Professor Snape, müssen Sie bis heute um Mitternacht eine der anwesenden Hexen küssen", sagte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln. Sie konnte einfach nicht widerstehen. Dieser brummige, finstere Mann reizte ihren Widerspruchsgeist alleine durch seine Anwesenheit. Und sie konnte es sich einfach nicht verkneifen, ihn aufzuziehen.  
Beth bemerkte die plötzliche Stille um sich herum und sah, dass die anderen Lehrer sie fassungslos ansahen. Beth wurde rot und schaute schnell zu Professor Snape hinüber. Dieser blickte sie mit einem undeutbaren Blick an, bevor er herumwirbelte und das Schloss betrat. Selbst ohne langen Umhang sah sein Abgang erstaunlich elegant aus. Die enge Kleidung betonte seine schlanke Gestalt und einige der weiblichen Lehrerinnen hatten bemerkt, dass er an den richtigen Stellen durchaus Muskeln vorzuweisen hatte, die durch seine normale Kleidung nur immer vollständig bedeckt wurden.  
Aber dass diese junge Frau es wagte, Severus so zu reizen. Jeder wusste doch, wie griesgrämig und nachtragend er werden konnte.  
Beth wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken. Wieso konnte sie auch ihren Mund nie halten?  
Wenn Minerva sie nicht wegen ihrer Ideen hinausschmiss, so würde es eines Tages sicherlich wegen ihrer unbedachten Art der Fall sein.  
Sie hoffte nur, die Lehrer würden sie nicht für ganz verrückt halten.  
Hermione musste sich mit aller Gewalt zusammenreißen, um nicht laut loszulachen. Das war ja sogar noch besser gewesen als die Szene in der Apotheke. Sie grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen und blickte Minerva an, die ebenfalls ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken versuchte.  
Dann winkte sie den übrigen Lehrern und sagte: „Lasst uns Severus folgen."  
Professor Sprout und Beth blieben zurück und wandten sich den Erstklässlern zu, die die Lehrer gebannt beobachtet, aber nicht verstanden hatten, worum die Gespräche sich drehten. Zum Glück.  
„So meine Lieben", wandte sich Professor Sprout den Schülern zu. „Folgt mir bitte."  
Damit ging sie voraus in das Schloss und wandte sich der großen Halle zu, deren Tür momentan verschlossen war. „Bitte wartet hier, bis ich euch gleich hole." Damit winkte sie Beth, ihr zu folgen und betrat die Halle. Zum ersten Mal stand Beth in der Großen Halle von Hogwarts. Sie war wirklich so beeindruckend, wie Hermione immer geschildert hatte.  
Die große Decke spiegelte den jetzt dunklen Nachthimmel wieder, unter dem tausende Kerzen hingen. Sanfte Musik kam von irgendwoher. Ein großer Mittelgang führte bis vor den Lehrertisch. Daneben sollten normalerweise lange Tische stehen, für jedes Haus einer. Aber heute gab es keine langen Bänke, sondern ganz viele Runde 10er Tische, an den jeweils zwei Plätze frei waren. Beth wusste nicht, ob die Schüler sich nach Häusern getrennt hatten oder immer noch wild verstreut waren. Aber die Symbolik der zwei leeren Plätze war klar. Diese waren für die Erstklässler. Obwohl Beth noch keinen der Schüler richtig kannte, war sie plötzlich stolz auf die Schülerschar in Hogwarts, die ihre Idee so wundervoll aufgenommen hatte und ihr so entgegen kam. Und sie war froh, dass Minerva sie so deutlich unterstützte. Mit etwas mehr Selbstbewusstsein als sonst, lief sie daher den Mittelgang entlang, nachdem Professor Sprout sie nach vorne gewunken hatte. Danach verschwand diese wieder durch die Tür.  
Beth schritt auf den Lehrertisch zu und bewunderte die Kleidung. Sie wusste selbst nicht, wie sie diese so gut hinbekommen hatte. Es schien, als ob ihr Zauberstab wusste, was sie wollte und es in ihre Magie einfließen ließ. Die Kleider sahen toll aus. Und auch die Herren boten einen ganz anderen Anblick in den Anzügen. Sie ließ ihren Blick zu Professor Snape schweifen, der der jüngste Lehrer im Kollegium war. Viel konnte man durch den Tisch nicht sehen, aber sie hatte draußen gesehen, wie sich die Breeches eng an seine durchaus muskulösen Beine schmiegten und das Jackett eine schmale Taille und Hüfte betonte, ein kräftiges Kreuz und einen flachen Bauch. Der Besitzer dieses Körpers musterte sie mit einem mörderischen Blick. Vielleicht war sie mit ihrem Spaß doch zu weit gegangen? Früher hatte sie nur mit Mark so scherzen können, aber er wusste immer, wie es gemeint war. Seltsam, dass sie bei diesem Mann das Gefühl hatte, er würde es ebenfalls verstehen.  
Beth richtete ihren Blick wieder auf Minerva, die vor dem Lehrertisch neben einem Hocker stand, auf dem ein alter Zaubererhut lag.  
Als Beth bei ihr war, nahm Minerva den Hut hoch und sagte: "Der Hut wird in Hogwarts seit den Gründern dazu genutzt, Schüler gemäß ihrer Fähigkeiten und ihres Charakters in die Häuser einzuteilen. Heute wird er dies ebenfalls bei dir vollziehen. Bitte nimm auf dem Stuhl Platz und setze den Hut auf."  
Beth blickte sich schnell um und ging dann die letzten Stufen zu Minerva hoch.  
Beth wusste nicht, dass sie einen unsichtbaren Beobachter hatte. Albus hatte zuerst aus dem Bild in der Eingangshalle dem ganzen Treiben zugeschaut und blickte jetzt von einem Bild, links neben dem Lehrertisch, auf diese junge Frau hinunter. Er lächelte. Was diese junge Frau vollbracht hatte, war wirklich außergewöhnlich. Er schaute sich stolz in der Halle um. Wer hätte gedacht, dass einmal Slytherins neben Gryffindors sitzen würden und sich anscheinend auch noch verstanden? Und dafür hatte es nur so einer, eigentlich kleinen, Idee bedurft. Wahrlich, diese Frau war ganz in seinem Sinne und er freute sich riesig darauf, mit ihr zu plaudern. Jetzt war er gespannt, wohin sie kommen würde, auch wenn er glaubte, dass sich Minervas Wunsch erfüllen und Elisabeth Kaufmann neue Hauslehrerin von Ravenclaw werden würde.


	13. Der sprechende Hut

Hallo zusammen,

es tut mir wirklich, wirklich leid, dass ich solange kein Kapitel mehr hochgeladen habe.  
Aber meine Beta war im Weihnachtsstress und meiner Schwiegervater liegt seit Anfang Dezember im Krankenhaus und es war daher auch für uns eine schwierige Zeit. Jetzt hat sich das alles so langsam normalisiert und ich präsentiere euch das neue Kapitel, welches ich persönlich richtig gut finde :-)

Ein frohes neue Jahr wünsche ich euch noch :-)

LG  
Entchen

* * *

13.) Der Sprechende Hut

Beth ließ sich auf dem Stuhl nieder und Minerva setzte ihr vorsichtig den Hut auf. Dieser fiel ihr prompt über die Augen. Beth wartete gespannt, was geschehen würde. Plötzlich hörte sie eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf: "Hmmm, sehr interessant fürwahr. Es ist lange her, dass ich eine neue Lehrerin einsortieren sollte. Aus Deutschland kommst du? Schön, sehr schön. Aber was mache ich mit dir? Ich sehe große Trauer in deinem Herzen, die deinen Blick verschleiert und deine Seele trübt. Und ich sehe großen Mut, der dir helfen wird, deinen Kummer zu überwinden. Vielleicht gehörst du ja nach Gryffindor? Ich erkenne auch Intelligenz, großes Wissen und Kreativität. Und ich sehe taktisches Denken, einen vorausschauenden Geist. Hmm, was soll es sein… Was meinst du?"  
„Ähmm… was?", flüsterte Beth erstaunt. „Du magst wissen, wohin ich gehen möchte?"  
Beth glaubte, den Hut nicken zu fühlen. Konnte man das von außen vielleicht sogar sehen oder war es nur in ihrer Einbildung so?  
„Ja, sag mir, was du denkst … Die Entscheidung fällt schwer, Gryffindor würde dich begrüßen, Ravenclaw aufnehmen und auch Slytherin würde deinen Charakter schätzen. Du musst dich also entscheiden, es ist deine Wahl, die zählt", fuhr der Hut fort.  
Beth überlegte verblüfft. So hatte sie sich das nicht vorgestellt. Sie dachte das Einsortieren wäre unfehlbar. Aber wenn man die Wahl hatte? „Nein", unterbrach sie der Hut, „nicht jeder hat die Wahl, sondern du. Du bist schon älter, dein Charakter ist ausgereift, die Häuser können dich nicht mehr beeinflussen. In solchen Fällen liegt die Wahl beim Suchenden, nicht bei mir."  
Beth überlegte. Welches Haus würde ihr gefallen? Gryffindor? In Gryffindor war Hermione und auch Ron und Harry kamen dort her. Aber war sie mutig? Vielleicht schon, aber nicht so wie die Drei. Und Slytherin? War sie wirklich wie der brummige Professor, dessen Blicke sie im Rücken spüren konnte? Oder wie Blaise? Wollte sie als Muggelgeborene zu einem Haus mit einer düsteren Vergangenheit gehören. Noch während sie so überlegte, rief der Sprechende Hut plötzlich: „RAVENCLAW!"  
Beth war perplex? Aber wieso?  
„Du hast gewählt, Beth. In deinem Innern wusstest du es von Anfang an und ich konnte es seh…" flüsterte der Hut noch, während Minerva ihn wieder hochnahm. Sie strahlte Beth freudig an und bedeutete ihr, am Lehrertisch Platz zu nehmen.  
Sie sah hoch und erkannte, dass noch ein Platz frei war. Ein Platz neben Minerva und neben … Professor Snape. Hermione lächelte sie entschuldigend an. Sie selbst saß auf der anderen Seite von Minerva. Nun gut, dachte Beth innerlich mit den Schultern zuckend und sich straffend. Es ist ja auch egal. Aber versuch höflich zu sein, ermahnte sie sich selbst noch, bevor sie auf den Platz zu ging. Trag dein Herz nicht auf der Zunge, denk nach, bevor du sprichst. Sie lächelte Hagrid noch einmal zu, der ihr vom Ende der Tafel aus zuwinkte und nahm dann neben Professor Snape Platz.  
„Professor Snape", sagte sie bemüht liebenswürdig und wandte sich ihm zu.  
„Mrs. Kaufmann", antwortete er knurrig. Sie sah ihn erstaunt an und sagte höflich: „Es heißt Professor."  
„Wie bitte?", fragte Severus ungläubig.  
„Da ich ab heute Mitglied des Lehrkörpers an dieser Schule bin, steht mir wie allen anderen der Titel Professor zu", erklärte sie immer noch in einem neutralen Ton.  
„Nun, MRS. Kaufmann, abgesehen von Ihrem vermeintlichen neuen Rang muss bei mir jemand erst die Bezeichnung Professor verdienen", erläuterte Severus süffisant.  
Beth zog eine Braue hoch. "Ach, und das haben Sie geschafft?"  
Hermione kicherte neben ihr und auch Professor Brown, der an Severus anderer Seite saß, unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln.  
„In der Tat, im Gegensatz zu Ihnen, die nicht einmal in der Nähe der Grenze ist", erwiderte Severus.  
Beth sah ihn an und zuckte die Schultern. Ok, Mission höflich sein war offiziell gescheitert. Dann konnte sie sich ja jetzt versuchen zu entspannen. Ihr war das Ganze bereits peinlich genug, auch ohne sich um den griesgrämigen Mann neben ihr zu bemühen.  
Ohne dass sie es bemerkte, hatte sie angefangen, unsicher an ihrem Kleid herumzuzupfen.  
Sie wandte sich der Einsortierung zu, die bereits begonnen hatte und sah, wie sich die neuen Schüler auf die leeren Plätze an den Tischen verteilten.  
Nachdem alle Schüler einem Haus zugewiesen worden waren, ließ Minerva Hut und Stuhl verschwinden und gesellte sich zu den Lehrern. Mit erhobenen Händen rief sie: "Ohne große Worte. Guten Appetit!" Und setzte sich neben Hermione und Beth. Auf allen Tischen erschienen Essensplatten und eine genießerische Stille senkte sich über den Saal, nur unterbrochen durch leise Unterhaltungen.  
Beth und Hermione unterhielten sich mit Minerva und die anderen Lehrer nutzten die Chance, sich gelegentlich zu beteiligen, um die neuen Lehrerinnen besser kennen zu lernen. Nur Severus schwieg das ganze Essen hindurch.  
Nachdem auch der letzte Schüler gesättigt schien, erhob sich Minerva erneut. "Ich begrüße alle alten und neuen Schüler auf Hogwarts. Alle Schüler bitte ich zur Kenntnis zu nehmen, dass der Verbotene Wald nicht grundlos so heißt und von Schülern nicht betreten werden darf. Die Hogsmeade Wochenenden werden ab Oktober jeden zweiten Samstag im Monat sein. Und jetzt darf ich Ihnen allen zwei neue Lehrerinnen vorstellen, die ab diesem Schuljahr in Hogwarts unterrichten werden.  
Professor Granger wird den Unterricht in Verwandlung übernehmen und hat sich bereit erklärt, die Position als neue Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor zu übernehmen." Hermione erhob sich und die Schüler applaudierten. Sie nickt nur kurz und setze sich dann wieder. Zu gut hatte sie Dolores Umbridges Rede zu Anfang ihres fünften Schuljahres vor Augen, um von so etwas Abstand zu nehmen.  
Minerva fuhr fort, nachdem der Applaus verebbt war: "Unsere zweite Lehrerin ist Professor Kaufmann, die den Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und in Flugkunst übernehmen wird. Gleichzeitig hoffe ich, dass sie mir die große Freude bereitet und Professor Flitwick als Hauslehrer von Ravenclaw ablöst, der diesen Posten schon länger einem jüngeren Lehrer vererben wollte."  
Beth sah Minerva überrascht an, stand dann aber lächelnd auf und bedankte sich für den Applaus.  
„Ich werde gerne die Rolle der Hauslehrerin von Ravenclaw übernehmen, wenn Professor McGonagall mich für geeignet hält", sagte sie und setze sich danach wieder. Sie hoffte nur, sie würde damit nicht völlig überfordert sein. Sie sah das bisschen an Zeitmanagement, was sie vielleicht besaß, durch ihre Hände gleiten. Aber sie wollte wirklich gerne Hauslehrerin sein, auch wenn das bedeuten würde, dass sie demnächst noch weniger schlafen würde als bisher. Kein Schlaf, keine Träume. Alles hatte auch eine gute Seite.

Minerva hob die Hände zum Zeichen, dass sie noch etwas sagen wollte und fuhr fort: „Hiermit möchte ich Ihnen auch mitteilen, dass die außergewöhnliche Situation, in der Sie sich seit dem Hogwarts Express befinden, eine Überraschung von Professor Kaufmann ist. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt Ihnen allen." Begeisterte Rufe und Pfiffe wurden laut. Lächelnd sprach Minerva weiter: „Wie Professor Kaufmann mir mitteilte, wird der Zauber noch bis Mitternacht anhalten. Danach wird die Kleidung wieder zurück verwandelt. Da Sie alle sich untadelig verhalten haben, habe ich ebenfalls eine kleine Überraschung für Sie. Der Unterricht Montagmorgen wird ausgesetzt. Stattdessen wird Professor Kaufmann ab neun Uhr eine Geschichte aus ihrer Heimat erzählen. Und damit die schöne Kleidung auch gewürdigt werden kann, darf jetzt getanzt werden."  
Mit einer Handbewegung von Minerva ertönte Musik und die Tische wurden mitsamt den Schülern sanft nach außen verschoben, um Platz für eine Tanzfläche zu machen. Die älteren Schüler klatschten begeistert, während Minerva lächelnd Professor Flitwick zum Tanzen aufforderte.  
Pomona ließ sich von Charles Sparks auffordern und Professor Brown bat Mrs. Andrews um den Tanz. Professor Mayfair war mit Mrs. Pince in ein Gespräch vertieft und Professor Trelawney geistig sowieso nicht anwesend. Nachdem Hagrid Hermione aufgefordert hatte, blieben also noch Severus und Beth am Tisch sitzen. Severus sah den Tanzenden mürrisch zu und Beth fragte ihn: "Tanzen Sie, Professor Snape?"  
„Nicht, wenn es sich vermeiden lässt", grummelte er.  
Sie nickte nur, denn diese Antwort hatte sie erwartet. Da kam der Siebtklässler auf den Lehrertisch zu, der Hermione zur Kutsche begleitet hatte, und bat Beth um den Tanz. Lächelnd willigte sie ein und folgte dem jungen Mann auf die Tanzfläche. Gerade wurde ein langsamer Walzer gespielt, einer von Beths Lieblingstänzen. Überrascht stellte sie fest, dass der junge Mann, Charles Miller, ein ausgesprochen guter Tänzer war. Früher war sie oft mit Mark tanzen gewesen und sie genoss die Musik, den Rhythmus und das Gefühl, dass jemand sie sicher im Arm hielt. Sie war nie eine gute Tänzerin gewesen, hier machte sie sich keine Illusionen, aber sie war gut genug, um niemandem auf die Füße zu treten. Zumindest fast immer. Sie plauderte angeregt mit Charles und er erzählte ihr, dass er nach den UTZs eine Ausbildung als Heiler anstrebte. Der Tanz verging für Beth viel zu schnell und einen Weiteren lehnte sie mit dem Hinweis ab, dass Charles lieber mit den Mädchen seiner Stufe tanzen sollte, die bestimmt schon darauf warteten. So ermutigt wandte er sich ab und Beth stellte sich an den Rand der Tanzfläche. Inzwischen hatten die Paare getauscht und die Lehrer sich mit den älteren Schülern gemischt. Da kam Hagrid auf sie zu und bat schüchtern um einen Tanz. Mit Hagrid zu tanzen war eine erstaunliche Erfahrung, denn wie sollte man mit einem 3 Meter großen Mann tanzen, dessen Füße fast einen Meter lang waren? Sie löste das Problem, in dem sie sich lächelnd auf seine Füße stellte und er sie im Kreis herumwirbelte. Sie kam sich vor wie früher, als ihr Vater so mit ihr getanzt hatte und kurz überkam sie Sehnsucht nach dieser Zeit. Wie einfach früher alles gewesen war.  
Danach wechselten ihre Partner noch einige Male, sie tanzte mit Professor Brown, Mr. Sparks und einigen Schülern und bemerkte nicht, wie Severus sie mit seinen Blicken verfolgte. Aber jemand anderes sah es. Albus beobachtete vergnügt von seinem Bild aus, wie die jungen Leute sich amüsierten und sein alter Freund die Augen nicht von Elisabeth Kaufmann losreißen konnte. Sehr interessant, dachte Albus und seine Augen blitzten. Er wüsste zu gerne, was Severus gerade dachte.  
Als Minerva an seinem Bild vorbeiging, rief er sie leise und sagte ein paar Worte. Sie lachte und klatschte dann laut in die Hände. „Meine Damen und Herren, ich kündige an: Damenwahl. Niemand darf sich verweigern!"  
Die Schüler schauten sich überrascht an, als ein Wiener Walzer erklang und dann suchten sich die Mädchen schnell ihre Partner aus. Beth schaute sich um. Fast alle waren schon auf der Tanzfläche. Hermione hatte Professor Brown gewählt und er wirbelte sie bereits schwungvoll herum.  
Dann fiel Beths Blick auf Severus und sie konnte fast den kleinen Teufel hören, der ihr ins Ohr flüsterte. Was sollte es, sie hatte ihn sich eh schon zum Feind gemacht, da würde das auch egal sein. Mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht ging sie auf ihn zu, der das natürlich bemerkte und jetzt abwehrend die Hände hob und sagte: „Oh nein Mrs. Kaufmann, auf gar keinen Fall!"  
Sie strahlte ihn spitzbübisch an. „Sie haben Minerva doch gehört. Es darf sich niemand verweigern. Also kommen Sie."  
Severus knirschte mit den Zähnen, stand dann aber auf, denn er wusste, was geschah, wenn ein ausdrücklicher Befehl des Schulleiters nicht befolgt wurde. Er hatte keine Lust, wieder eine Woche in Häschenunterwäsche herumzulaufen, weil Minerva nach Albus Ableben dessen Zauber intakt gelassen hatte.  
Also fügte er sich, nahm Beth am Arm und zerrte sie fast zur Tanzfläche.  
Dort nahm er Haltung ein und wirbelte sie herum.  
Beth wusste nicht, was passierte. Severus hatte sie so schnell zur Tanzfläche geführt und ihren Arm so fest gepackt, dass er immer noch weh tat. Sie hatte erwartet, dass er gar nicht richtig tanzen konnte. Aber sie hatte sich getäuscht. Auch Mark war kein schlechter Tänzer gewesen, aber gehörte eindeutig in die Kategorie Tanzbär, in der sie als Mann auch landen würde. Severus Snape war nichts dergleichen. Seine Haltung war perfekt, seine Bewegungen geschmeidig und anmutig. Er erinnerte eher an einen Panther auf der Pirsch, als an einen Bären.  
So nah an ihn geschmiegt, wie es bei seinem Tempo nötig war, konnte Beth seinen Geruch wahrnehmen. Er roch nach Kräutern und nach Mann. Es gefiel ihr, es war so warm, sanft und vertrauenerweckend.  
Für Beths Geschmack ging der Tanz viel zu schnell zu Ende und Severus ließ sie so plötzlich los, dass sie fast gestolpert wäre. Dann schaute er sie kurz an und stürmte aus dem Saal.  
Beth stand irritiert da und ging dann langsam wieder zum Lehrertisch zurück. Was hatte sie falsch gemacht? War sie so eine schlechte Tänzerin? Es war schön gewesen, mit ihm zu tanzen, er hatte sie sicher gehalten und sie hatte sich dadurch geborgen gefühlt.  
Hermione, die das Ganze mit angesehen hatte, kam zu Beth herüber und lenkte sie ab.

Severus stürmte durch die Korridore in die Kerker. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, wie es sich angefühlt hatte diese Frau in den Armen zu halten. Ihren weichen Körper zu spüren, ihre Rundungen, die trotz der Tatsache, dass sie viel zu dünn war, immer noch vorhanden waren. Er wollte nicht an ihren Duft denken. Sie roch nach Mandeln, wie Marzipan. Und sie roch fraulich…  
Es schien, er hatte zu lange keine Frau mehr gehabt, wenn ihn dieser Tanz so aus der Fassung brachte. Er würde am Wochenende in die Nocturn Gasse müssen, um das zu ändern.  
Dann fiel ihm ein, was sie gesagt hatte. Stimmte es, dass er eine Frau würde küssen müssen, bevor er diese verflixte Kleidung los wurde? Er zog seinen Zauberstab und versuchte es mit einigen mächtigeren Sprüchen. Nichts zu machen. Was auch immer diese Hexe für einen Spruch genutzt hatte, er war gut. Er hatte jetzt die Wahl, bis Mitternacht zu warten und zu sehen, was dann passierte. Aber was, wenn die Kleidung sich nicht ändern würde? Er wollte keinesfalls noch länger so herumlaufen. Die andere Möglichkeit zog er nicht in Erwägung. Sollte er etwa Minerva küssen, um diesen vermaledeiten Zauber loszuwerden?

Beth sah auf die Uhr. Es war halb zwölf und einige Schüler waren bereits in die Schlafsäle gegangen. Beth hatte mit der Hilfe von Hermione den Zauber im Laufe des Abends so verändert, dass er beim Betreten eines Schlafsaals aufhörte zu wirken. Um ehrlich zu sein, war sie immer noch erstaunt darüber, dass die Zauber ihr mit Hermiones Hilfe tatsächlich gelungen waren und sie fragte sich schon die ganze Zeit über immer wieder, warum das so sein mochte. Nach einigen Minuten grübeln, seufzte sie leise. Sie würde das Rätsel wohl morgen lösen müssen. Es war ein langer Tag, sie war ziemlich geschafft und wollte jetzt ebenfalls gerne ins Bett.  
Suchend schaute sie sich nach Minerva um. Diese saß an einem der runden Schülertische zusammen mit Pomona. Beth ging auf die beiden zu und fragte nach ihren Zimmern. Minerva schaute sie an. „Aber natürlich, entschuldige Beth, ich habe gar nicht daran gedacht, dass es ein langer Tag für dich gewesen sein muss. Soll ich dich hinbringen?"  
„Nein danke. Wenn du mir nur erklärst, wie ich laufen muss, kann ich ja notfalls unterwegs ein Bild fragen."  
Minerva lächelte und beschrieb ihr den Weg. Beth bedankte sich und wünschte eine gute Nacht. Nachdem sie noch kurz Hermione Bescheid gegeben hatte, die mit Mrs. Pince in Erinnerungen schwelgte, machte sie sich auf den Weg.  
Minerva hatte gesagt, sie sollte darauf achten, dass die erste Treppe nach rechts zeigte und die zweite ebenfalls. Oder nach links?  
Nein, es war rechts. Nachdem die Treppen richtig standen, ging Beth los. Aber irgendwas war seltsam. Sie hatte das Gefühl hinunter zu gehen. Irritiert blieb sie stehen. Das konnte nicht richtig sein. Zweifelnd sah sie in den langen Gang vor ihr. Zögerlich ging sie einige Schritte hinein und blieb dann stehen. „Suchen Sie etwas, Mrs. Kaufmann?", drang da plötzlich eine Stimme an ihr Ohr. Vor Überraschung hüpfte sie vorwärts und drehte sich um. „Sie haben mich vielleicht erschreckt", sagte sie keuchend. Severus Snape stand vor ihr und betrachtete sie nachdenklich.  
„Eigentlich wollte ich in meine Räume, aber ich hätte anscheinend doch die Treppen nehmen sollen, als sie links gestanden haben. Könnten Sie mir den Weg vielleicht noch einmal erklären?", fragte sie mit einem hilflosen Lächeln. Wenn er ihr nicht half, würde sie wahrscheinlich morgen noch hier herumirren.  
„Kommen Sie", sagte Severus und drehte sich um. Mit langen Schritten eilte er den Korridor zurück und bog in einen weiteren ein. Beth hatte Mühe mit ihm Schritt zu halten. Der Schweiß brach ihr aus und die Füße taten ihr von den hohen Schuhen weh. Irgendwann wurde es ihr zu bunt und sie blieb stehen. „Hätten Sie vielleicht die Güte, ihre Schritte an meine Beinlänge anzupassen, Professor? Nicht jeder kann sich über eine Körpergröße von über 1,90 freuen."  
Severus blieb stehen und sah, wie Beth mit verschränkten Armen im Korridor stand und sich ihre Brust hastig hob und senkte. Sie hatte in ihrer Kleidung anscheinend nur schwer mit ihm mithalten können.  
Severus ging zu ihr zurück, verbeugte sich spöttisch und bot ihr seinen Arm. „Mylady."  
Beth sah ihn kurz prüfend an, bevor sie sich zögernd einhakte und Severus daraufhin in einem langsameren Tempo weiterging. Es war überraschend angenehm, so mit ihm durch die Gänge zu wandern und Beth sah sich interessiert um. Manchmal hatte sie das Gefühl, sie würde in den Bildern immer wieder denselben Mann sehen, aber da es zu dunkel war, war sie sich nicht sicher. Außerdem war es bestimmt nur Einbildung.  
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit blieb Severus an einem langen Korridor stehen und wandte sich ihr mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht zu. „Ihre Zimmer dürften dahinten sein, am Bild mit den drei Frauen."  
Beth lächelte ihn vorsichtig an. „Vielen Dank, Professor. Ohne Ihre Hilfe hätte man in ein paar Wochen meine Leiche aus irgendeinem Korridor gezogen."  
„Das bezweifle ich", sagte Severus trocken. „Normalerweise werden gar keine Leichen mehr gefunden."  
Beth sah ihn an und musste unwillkürlich lachen.  
Als er sie intensiv musterte, verstummte sie und schaute ihn irritiert an.  
Dann sagte er plötzlich: „Nur um sicher zu gehen", bevor er sie an die Wand drängte, ihr Kinn mit zwei Fingern hochhob und seine Lippen auf ihre presste. 


	14. Nur ein Kuss

14.) Nur ein Kuss

Dann sagte er plötzlich: „Nur um sicher zu gehen", bevor er sie an die Wand drängte, ihr Kinn mit zwei Fingern hochhob und seine Lippen auf ihre presste.  
Beth war völlig überrumpelt, als sie den Körper von Professor Snape plötzlich an ihrem spürte und merkte, wie seine Lippen ihre umschlossen.  
Er schien alles, was er tat mit der gleichen Gründlichkeit zu tun. Sei es Tränke brauen oder küssen.  
Dieser Kuss war anders als alle, die sie zuvor erhalten hatte. Nicht wie das unsichere Rumgefummel der 15, 16, oder 17jährigen auf Greifenhorst. Und auch nicht wie Marks Küsse, die trotz aller Leidenschaft immer spielerischer gewesen waren.  
Der Kuss von Severus Snape war der Kuss eines Mannes und es war nichts Leichtes an ihm, nichts Zärtliches und auch kein Gefühl.  
So schnell, wie er sie überrumpelt hatte, ließ Professor Snape sie auch wieder los, schaute sie an und sagte trocken: „Ich hoffe, dies hat den Ansprüchen Ihres Zaubers genügt."  
Beth riss die Augen auf. Er hatte ihren Witz beim Empfang ernst genommen?  
Wie konnte er es wagen. Ihre Augen verengten sich und plötzlich hallte ein lautes Klatschen durch den Korridor. Mit immer noch erhobener Hand stand Beth vor Professor Snape, dessen Wange sich zunehmend rot verfärbte. Wütend stieß sie hervor: „Wage es nie mehr, mich ohne meinen Willen anzufassen!" Sie bemerkte in ihrem Zorn nicht, dass sie Professor Snape geduzt hatte.  
Sie stürmte den Korridor hinunter, gelangte an das Bild mit den drei Frauen, die auf einer Sommerwiese saßen und sie erstaunt ansahen.  
„Könnten Sie bitte sofort aufmachen?", sagte sie mühsam beherrscht. Die Frauen merkten wohl, dass etwas nicht stimmte, denn das Bild schwenkte ohne Widerworte zur Seite und Beth lief in den Raum hinein. Sobald sie drin war, schwenkte das Bild wieder zurück.

Severus stand immer noch an der gleichen Stelle und berührte seine Wange, die immer stärker brannte. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Eigentlich stand für ihn schon vorher fest, dass Mrs. Kaufmann (Professor Kaufmann korrigierte er sich innerlich) vor den Toren nur einen Witz gemacht hatte und die Sache mit dem Kuss nicht ernst gemeint gewesen war. Aber als sie lachend vor ihm stand, konnte er nicht widerstehen. Er hatte gehandelt, ohne zu denken. Und jetzt konnte er fühlen, (und wahrscheinlich jeder sehen) was dabei herausgekommen war.  
Hinter ihm hörte er plötzlich jemanden leise kichern und er wirbelte herum.  
„Albus?", fragte er ungläubig. Wie konnte es sein, dass dieser verrückte, alte Mann immer da auftauchte, wo er ihn absolut nicht gebrauchen konnte?  
„Das scheint nicht so richtig funktioniert zu haben", stellte dieser immer noch kichernd fest.  
„Bist du kein Anhänger mehr der guten alten Methode eine Frau zu verzaubern, in dem man sie zuerst zum Essen einlädt, bevor man über sie herfällt?", fuhr er fort.  
„Es war nicht, wonach es aussah", brummte Severus.  
„Oh, ich bin mir völlig im Klaren, was es war. Du dachtest, du hättest mit ihrem Scherz vorhin beim Tor einen glänzenden Vorwand, dich ihr zu nähern", stellte sein Gegenüber trocken fest.  
Severus herrschte ihn an: „Glaubst du wirklich, ich hätte sie freiwillig geküsst? Ich konnte nicht wissen, ob es ein Scherz war und die Gefahr, am Montag immer noch so herumzulaufen, ließ mir die Alternative als passend erscheinen. Und wieso zum Teufel weißt du von unserem Gespräch am Tor?"  
„Severus mein Junge", sprach Albus wie zu einem Kleinkind mit ihm, „es gibt Bilder in der Eingangshalle und die Tür stand offen."  
„Trotzdem waren wir viel zu weit weg, als dass du es hättest hören können", sagte Severus misstrauisch.  
Albus sah ihn nur unschuldig blinzelnd an. „Ach, ihr habt recht laut gesprochen."  
Severus glaubte dem alten Mann kein Wort. Er hatte schon länger den Verdacht, dass an Albus gemaltem Ich mehr dran wäre, als man auf den ersten Blick sah. Es schien, der Echte hatte einige Variationen in sein Gemälde gezaubert. So etwas wie Superohren vielleicht, damit der alte Kauz nach seinem Tod auch ja nichts verpasste?  
„Du hättest sie wirklich nicht so überrumpeln sollen, Severus", tadelte ihn Albus plötzlich. „Herrgott noch mal, die Frau ist vor 14 Monaten Witwe geworden und sie hat ihren Mann über alles geliebt."  
„Glaubst du vielleicht, das wüsste ich nicht", zischte Severus. Nein, es war ihm nur allzu bewusst.  
Er seufzte. Er hasste es, sich zu entschuldigen, aber es schien, wenn er sich nicht jede Minute des Tages vor Racheflüchen in Acht nehmen wollte, sollte er es diesmal schnell hinter sich bringen. Denn noch schlimmer, als einen Fluchspezialisten zu beleidigen, war einen WEIBLICHEN Fluchspezialisten schlecht zu behandeln.  
Missmutig ging Severus, ohne ein weiteres Wort an Albus, zurück zu seinen Räumen, um den Beweis des Vorfalls von seiner Wange verschwinden zu lassen. Während er ging, bemerkte er, wie plötzlich sein gewohnter Umhang um ihn flatterte. Nun gut, dachte er sarkastisch, zumindest das hat geklappt.  
Severus hatte bei seinem Abgang nicht bemerkt, wie Albus ihn nachdenklich gemustert hatte, dann plötzlich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht erschien und er sich auf den Weg zu Minerva machte, um ihr haarklein von der ungewöhnlichen Entwicklung zu erzählen.

Während Severus zu seinen Räumen ging, stand Beth immer noch vor Wut zitternd in einem großen Raum und versuchte ihre Beherrschung wieder zu bekommen.  
Sie wusste von Hermione, dass Severus Snape ein übellauniger, griesgrämiger und sarkastischer Mann war. Daher hätte es sie nicht verwundern dürfen, wie er auf ihren Scherz reagiert hatte. Aber trotzdem war sie darüber enttäuscht. Sie hatte irgendwie geglaubt, er würde ihn verstehen.  
Je mehr sie jetzt versuchte, sich zu beruhigen, je mehr erkannte sie, dass sie nicht vor Wut zitterte, sondern vor Trauer. Ohne es zu merken, flossen Tränen ihr Gesicht herab. Sie hatte, seit sie erwachsen war, niemand anderen geküsst als Mark und hätte sich nie vorstellen können, dass es anders sein könnte.  
Sie fühlte sich beschmutzt und verloren, als ob ihr etwas Kostbares genommen worden war. Wenn es ihr schon bestimmt war, jemand anderen zu küssen als Mark, dann hätte es jemand sein sollen, den sie liebte und der Kuss hätte etwas Besonderes darstellen müssen. Nicht unter Zwang, nicht so gefühllos und kalt, nicht so …  
Aber jetzt…  
Plötzlich merkte Beth, wie die ganze Anspannung des Tages von ihr abfiel und während sie zu Boden sank, verwandelte sich ihr Kleid. Es war Mitternacht und Cinderella hatte erkannt, dass das Leben kein Märchen war.  
Schluchzend saß Beth auf dem Boden und es waren keine Tränen wegen Professor Snape, sondern wegen der Erkenntnis, dass ihr Leben ein Märchen gewesen war, dass plötzlich beendet wurde. Welche Götter trieben ein solch grausames Spiel mit ihr? Sie war im Himmel gewesen und danach zurück auf die Erde gestoßen wurden. Die ganzen letzten Monate hatte sie versucht, tapfer zu sein und ihre Gefühle zu verdrängen, aber sie konnte es einfach nicht mehr. Sie fühlte sich ausgelaugt, sie wollte und konnte nicht mehr so weitermachen. Sie wollte, dass der Schmerz aufhörte, dass die Leere in ihr verschwand. Sie wollte wieder glücklich sein, sie wollte lachen und es auch so meinen.  
Zitternd schob Beth den Ärmel ihrer Bluse hoch und berührte ein Armband, das an ihrem rechten Handgelenk befestigt war.  
„Mione, ich brauche dich", schluchzte sie dann leise.  
Hermione hatte vor der Abreise nach Hogwarts zwei der von ihr entwickelten Armbänder so modifiziert, dass Beth und Hermione sich hierüber jederzeit rufen konnten, wenn sie den anderen brauchten. Das Armband würde ihnen den Weg zeigen. Beth hatte nicht damit gerechnet, es jemals zu benötigen.  
Aber jetzt, jetzt brauchte sie jemanden. Sie konnte sich der Dunkelheit, die sich in ihr ausbreitete, nicht alleine stellen. Sie hatte nicht die Kraft dazu. Mark hatte ihr früher immer wieder gesagt, was für eine starke Frau sie war.  
„Aber ich bin nicht stark, Mark", schluchzte Beth.  
„Du hast versprochen, mich niemals alleine zu lassen", rief sie und hielt ihren Oberkörper umklammert.  
Keine fünf Minuten später hörte Beth, wie Hermione vor der Tür mit dem Bild diskutierte.  
„Bitte lasst mich rein, Beth braucht mich", hörte sie sie bitten. Und irgendwas an ihrer Stimme schien die drei Frauen in dem Bild zu überzeugen, dass es ernst gemeint war, denn das Bild schwang zurück und Hermione trat ein. Auch sie trug wieder ihre normale Kleidung.  
Sie sah Beth auf dem Boden sitzen und lief zu ihr. „Oh Beth, was ist passiert?", rief sie, als sie sich zu ihr setzte und Beth in die Arme nahm.  
Als ihre Freundin da war, brachen die Tränen noch schlimmer als zuvor aus Beth heraus und es dauerte eine Weile, bis ihre Worte einen Sinn ergaben. „Oh Mione, ich möchte Mark wieder haben!", sagte sie schluchzend.  
„Wieso musste er gehen, wieso konnte ich ihn nicht beschützen, warum nur nicht?", rief sie gequält. Hermione zerriss es das Herz, die Freundin so verzweifelt zu sehen, so voller Kummer.  
„Beth, hör mir zu, es war nicht deine Schuld. Niemand konnte ahnen, dass so etwas geschehen würde!"  
„Ich hätte es verhindern müssen, ich hätte spüren müssen, dass etwas geschehen würde und ihn nicht gehen lassen!", schrie Beth verzweifelt.  
Hermione hatte nicht gewusst, dass Beth so starke Schuldgefühle hatte. Natürlich, sie hatte ihr erzählt, dass sie sich Vorwürfe machte, aber das hier war etwas ganz anderes. Sie glaubte wirklich, sie wäre Schuld, weil sie ihn hatte gehen lassen. Hermione musste Beth davon überzeugen, dass es nicht so war. „Sieh mich an, Beth!"  
Beth sah mit traurigen, verquollenen Augen zu ihr.  
„Es war nicht deine Schuld", Hermione betonte jedes Wort.  
„Niemand kann in die Zukunft sehen und niemand hätte den Unfall abwenden können. Du musst das endlich einsehen, Beth. Es lag nicht in deiner Macht irgendetwas daran zu ändern."  
„Aber es hätte in meiner Macht liegen sollen!"  
Beth fing wieder an zu weinen und Hermione tröstete sie.  
„Ganz ruhig, Beth. Es wird alles wieder gut, glaub mir. Irgendwann wird der Schmerz leichter werden", redete Hermione auf sie ein.  
„Aber wann? Wann wird es leichter? Ich schaffe das alles nicht, Hermione. Ich kann nicht schlafen, weil ich immer von ihm träume. Ich kann nicht wach sein, weil mich so vieles an ihn erinnert. Wie soll das gehen?", fragte Beth schluchzend.  
Hermione fühlte sich hilflos. Was sollte sie sagen? Sie hatte noch niemanden verloren, der ihr so nahe stand und sie konnte sich wahrscheinlich nicht mal annähernd vorstellen, wie es sich anfühlte.  
Also drückte sie Beth nur fest an sich und hoffte, ihre Nähe alleine würde schon helfen.  
Und irgendwann löste sich die Enge in Beths Brust tatsächlich und sie konnte wieder freier atmen.  
Die Spannung hatte sich gelöst und sie beruhigte sich langsam.  
„Besser?", fragte Hermione vorsichtig.  
Beth nickte. „ Es tut mir leid, Mione. Du hättest mich so nicht sehen sollen."  
Hermione schnaubte dazu nur ungläubig.  
„Ich weiß, dass es nicht meine Schuld ist. Aber es tut so unglaublich weh, Mione", fuhr Beth leise fort. „Jeden Moment erwarte ich, dass Mark in den Raum gestürmt kommt, sorglos wie immer und mich fragt, was ich denn für ein Theater mache. Und dann erkenne ich plötzlich, dass er das nie wieder tun wird. Er wird nie wieder kommen und sagen: „Los, du Schlafmütze, wach auf." Oder sich beschweren, dass ich ihn morgens zulange aufhalte. Er wird mich niemals mehr umarmen, mich nie mehr küssen und ich kann ihm nie mehr sagen, wie sehr ich ihn liebe. Und ich kann den Gedanken daran einfach nicht ertragen", sagte sie leise.  
Hermione seufzte leise. „Ich weiß, dass du mir nicht glaubst, aber es wird besser werden, Beth. Ich weiß es."  
Beide saßen eine Zeit lang eng aneinander geschmiegt da, Trost und Wärme suchend.  
„Beth?", fragte Hermione dann zögernd.  
„Ja?", antwortete Beth leise.  
„Was hat das Ganze ausgelöst?"  
Beth erzählte stockend: „Ich wollte in meine Räume und Minerva hatte mir erklärt, wie ich hinkomme. Ich dachte, sie meinte, ich solle an den Treppen zweimal rechts gehen, aber es war wohl links." Hermione nickte und sagte: „Zweimal rechts würde dich in einen Gang zu den Kerkern führen."  
„Das habe ich dann auch gemerkt und als ich zurück ging, bin ich auf Professor Snape gestoßen. Nachdem ich ihm kurz erklärt hatte, was los ist, lief er plötzlich den Korridor, den ich gekommen war, zurück und bedeutete mir, ihm zu folgen", erklärte Beth.  
„Irgendwann kamen wir an dem Gang hier an", sagte sie, Details weglassend.  
„Ich verabschiedete mich von ihm am Anfang des Ganges und dann …", Beths Stimme verlor sich …  
„Was dann?", drängt Hermione.  
„Er murmelte plötzlich etwas und dann drängte er mich gegen die Wand und … und küsste mich."  
Hermione sah Beth ungläubig an. Hatte sie sie vielleicht falsch verstanden? Hatte Beth wirklich gesagt, Snape hätte sie geküsst?  
Aber als Beth nichts mehr dazu sagte, begriff Hermione, dass sie sich nicht verhört hatte.  
„Was ist dann passiert?", presste sie aus zusammengekniffenen Lippen hervor.  
„Er ließ mich plötzlich wieder los und fragte, ob das für meinen Zauber ausreichen würde. Da begriff ich, dass er meinen Scherz am Tor ernst genommen hatte. Ich … ich habe ihm eine runtergehauen, Mione", sagte Beth rot werdend. „Ich habe noch nie vorher jemanden geschlagen."  
Mione war bei ihren letzten Worten aufgesprungen und tigerte durch den Raum. „Wie kann dieser unverschämte Kerl es wagen. Na warte, wenn ich den morgen zu sehen bekomme. Ich werde ihm alles abhexen, was ihn zu einem Mann macht", wetterte sie.  
Beth sah, wie ihre Freundin sich aufregte und unflätige Schimpfworte gegenüber Professor Snape ausstieß. Sie gehörte wirklich nach Gryffindor. Beth hatte das Gefühl, sie würde sie wie ein Löwenjunges beschützen wollen.  
Plötzlich musste Beth lachen und Hermione schaute sie bestürzt an. „Oh Beth, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir, hat er sonst noch was getan?"  
„Nein", sagte Beth mit einem leisen Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Danke, dass du so eine gute Freundin bist." Sie lächelte Hermione liebevoll an.  
Diese grinste ebenfalls, kam zu Beth zurück, drückte sie an sich und sagte: „Ist doch klar. Also, was machen wir jetzt wegen Snape? Oh, ich hoffe man sieht deine Ohrfeige noch tagelang."  
Beth schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube Professor Snape ist gut in der Lage, sich einen Wundheiltrank herzustellen."  
Sie seufzte. „Wahrscheinlich bin ich selbst mit Schuld an der Sache. Ich hätte ihn nicht auf den Arm nehmen sollen. Aber von der ersten Sekunde an konnte ich bei seinem grimmigen Gesicht einfach nicht widerstehen."  
„Aber das rechtfertigt nicht, was er getan hat. Er hätte ja in die Nocturn Gasse apparieren können. Die Frauen werden wenigstens bezahlt, um so welche wie ihn zu küssen", sagte Hermione immer noch aufgebracht.  
„Ab heute sorge ich dafür, dass er dir nicht mehr zu nahe kommt. Und wenn doch, dann verfluche ich ihn so, dass er sich wünschen würde, Nagini hätte ihn doch erwischt", versprach Hermione.  
„Danke Mione, aber ich glaube, ich schaffe das selbst", sagte Beth lächelnd. Dann grinste sie schelmisch. „Schließlich bin ich die Fluchexpertin."  
Dann lachten beide erleichtert auf.  
Sie saßen noch eine Weile still beisammen und Beth merkte langsam, wie sie schläfrig wurde.

„Hast du dir deine Räume überhaupt schon angesehen?", fragte Hermione in die Stille hinein.  
Beth schüttelt den Kopf, stand langsam auf und zog ihre Freundin mit sich.  
„Komm, lass uns mal meine Wohnung inspizieren", sagte Beth ohne großen Eifer. Sie war zu müde, um wirklich irgendetwas zu fühlen außer der Taubheit in ihren Gliedern, ihrem Kopf und in ihrem Herzen. Aber das Leben ließ sich nicht völlig ausblenden.  
„Ich könnte das Badezimmer gebrauchen", gestand sie widerwillig.  
Hermione lachte und zusammen sahen sie sich um. Der erste Raum, in dem sie die ganze Zeit gewesen waren, schien das Wohnzimmer zu sein. Es war ein großer Raum mit zwei Türen an der linken Wand. Gegenüber von der Eingangstür gab es einen Erker mit großen Fenstern und einer kleinen Sitzbank. Daneben stand zur linken Wand hin ein riesiger Bücherschrank, der momentan jedoch leer war, bis auf ein dickes Buch, dass Hermione lachend als „Geschichte von Hogwarts" identifizierte. Auf der rechten Seite beherrschte ein großer Kamin die Mitte der Wand und davor standen ein kleiner Couchtisch und eine sehr gemütlich aussehende Couch.  
Beth blickte diese an und sagte trocken: „Ich hätte mich ja ruhig auf der Couch niederlassen können."  
Hermione lachte, froh, dass Beth sich anscheinend wieder gefangen hatte. Sie wusste, das Ganze war noch lange nicht ausgestanden. Aber es beruhigte sie, dass Beth sich ihr etwas mehr geöffnet hatte.

Bis auf eine kleine Kommode, die neben der Eingangstür stand und einer Garderobe daneben, war das Wohnzimmer ansonsten leer. Das Zimmer war weiß getüncht und Hermione erklärte Beth, dass sie die Wände so umgestalten konnte, wie sie wollte. Das hatte Minerva ihr bereits gesagt.  
Nachdem sie alles gründlich begutachtet hatten, gingen sie zur ersten der beiden Türen.  
Dahinter verbarg sich ein überraschend großes Bad. Beth und Hermione fragten sich erst gar nicht, wie in einen innen liegenden Raum ein Fenster gelangen konnte. Aber es gab eines, ebenso eine große Badewanne, eine Dusche, zwei Waschbecken und ein Klo. Dazu gab es allerlei versteckte Ablagemöglichkeiten, einen Schrank unter den Waschbecken, einen daneben und viele Mauervorsprünge. Auch das Bad war weiß getüncht.  
Hermione ging hinaus und ließ Beth Zeit, sich wieder etwas frisch zu machen.  
Keine fünf Minuten später kam diese schon wieder heraus, mit frisch gewaschenem Gesicht und ausgeglichener wirkend.  
Beth war wieder etwas wacher geworden und neugierig betraten die beide das Schlafzimmer und holten tief Luft. Das Schlafzimmer war rund, als ob es in einem kleinen Turm untergebracht war. Rund herum waren riesige Panoramafenster, so dass das Schlafzimmer in das Licht des Mondes getaucht wurde. Ein großes Himmelbett stand leicht erhöht auf einem Podest, daneben ein Nachttisch und vor dem Bett stapelte sich ihr ganzes Gepäck.  
Beth schaute sich beeindruckt um und fragte dann zögernd: „Und wo ist der Kleiderschrank?"  
Hermione suchte ebenfalls und fand schnell die Antwort. Eines der Panoramafenster war nur eine ausgeklügelte Illusion. Dahinter verbarg sich ein kleiner Raum, der als Kleiderschrank dienen sollte. Also war das Zimmer doch nicht in einem Turm untergebracht, grübelte Beth. Sobald sie wusste, wo genau sie sich im Schloss befand, würde sie von außen schauen, wie es aussah.  
„Deine Wohnung ist wirklich toll", stellte Hermione neidlos fest. Ihre war ähnlich groß, aber anders geschnitten.  
Beth nickte. „Ich glaube, ich werde mich hier wohlfühlen."  
Dann gähnte sie und steckte Hermione prompt an.  
Hermione beäugte ihre Freundin prüfend. „Kann ich dich heute Nacht alleine lassen oder soll ich da bleiben?"  
Beth schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Das ist lieb, aber mir geht es jetzt wirklich wieder gut. Du kannst ruhig gehen. Und vielen Dank." Sie umarmte Hermione innig und die beiden wünschten sich eine gute Nacht.  
Als Hermione aus dem Bild trat, wandte sie sich noch einmal um und sagte: „Du solltest schnell ein Passwort für die drei Grazien hier festlegen."  
„Ach so, natürlich!", rief Beth. Dann wandte sie sich zum Bild und sagte: „Das Passwort ist Träumerin."  
Hermione sah sie fragend an und Beth erklärte: „Damit ich daran erinnert werde, in der Realität zu leben."  
Hermione nickte, drückte Beth noch einmal kurz und ging dann zu ihren Räumen zurück, nicht ohne noch einmal zu versprechen, Beth morgen früh abzuholen, damit sie sich nicht noch mal verirrte.  
Beth ging danach ins Schlafzimmer, suchte sich ihre Sachen für die Nacht aus ihrem Koffer, duschte schnell und schlüpfte dann in das große Bett. Morgen wollte sie anfangen ihre Koffer auszuräumen und die Wohnung einzurichten und am Sonntag würde sie mit Hermione die Heulende Hütte vorbereiten. Das alles würde sie hoffentlich ablenken. Es hatte gut getan, sich einmal aussprechen zu können. Die Leere in ihrem Inneren fühlte sich nicht mehr ganz so schlimm an.  
Während ihr die Augen zufielen, flackerte die Begegnung mit Professor Snape noch einmal durch ihren Kopf. Dann schüttelte sie den Gedanken ab. Es war schließlich nur ein Kuss gewesen. 


	15. Professor Kaufmann

15.) Professor Kaufmann

Ein Sonnenstrahl fiel in das nur scheinbar runde Zimmer im vierten Stock von Hogwarts. Langsam erschien die Sonne am Horizont und tauchte das Land in ein rotes Funkeln.  
Der See glitzerte, die Bäume, noch nass vom Tau, wiegten sich in einem leichten Wind.  
Während die Sonne höher wanderte, setzte auch der Sonnenstrahl seine Reise fort. War er zuerst nur an der Decke sichtbar gewesen, kroch er inzwischen langsam an der Wand hinunter.  
Nach vielleicht zwei Stunden hatte er das Bett erreicht, das in der Mitte des Raumes auf einem kleinen Podest stand. Langsam wanderte der Strahl noch etwas weiter, bis er schließlich das Gesicht der Frau erreichte, die in dem Himmelbett lag und friedlich schlief.  
Langsam kam Bewegung in die Frau, sie drehte sich einige Male herum, zog sich die Decke über den Kopf und schlug schließlich die Augen auf.  
Elisabeth Kaufmann betrachtete die Decke über sich, blinzelte und versuchte, Sinn daraus zu gewinnen, das sie auf eine Decke voller Sterne sah.  
Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis sie sich wieder erinnerte, wo sie war.  
Hogwarts.  
Und sie lag in ihrem Himmelbett, in ihrem Schlafzimmer, in ihrer Wohnung und schaute an die Decke des Himmelbettes, die mit Sternen bemalt war.  
Beth streckte sich und gähnte. Sie hatte seit langer Zeit das erste Mal wieder tief und traumlos geschlafen, wie sie erstaunt feststellte. Vielleicht war so ein Zusammenbruch doch für etwas nützlich.  
Das Bett war herrlich bequem und die Schläfrigkeit in ihren Gliedern ließ sie einige Minuten damit kämpfen, ob sie sich nicht doch noch einmal umdrehen sollte. Aber sie wollte ihr Glück lieber nicht überstrapazieren und außerdem gewann ihre Neugier auf den neuen Tag die Oberhand und sie warf die Decke von sich. Sie griff nach ihrem Zauberstab, der auf dem Nachttisch lag und murmelte „Tempestas nunc".  
Der Zauberstab lies daraufhin für einige Sekunden die aktuelle Uhrzeit aufsteigen.  
Es war fast neun Uhr und wie zur Bestätigung knurrte ihr Magen.  
Beth lachte leise, dann suchte sie in einem Koffer ihre Badutensilien, die sie gestern nicht mehr gebraucht hatte, zusammen und nahm alles mit ins Bad.  
Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche war Beth wirklich wach und bereit, den Tag anzugehen. Sie zauberte sich schnell die Haare trocken, wurschtelte diese in einen losen Knoten, zog sich eine Bluse und Rock an und ging dann zu einem der Koffer, um einen ihrer neuen Lehrerumhänge herauszuholen. Lange sah sie ihn an, bevor sie ihn sich vorsichtig überstreifte. Natürlich passte er wie angegossen, er war ja auch für sie gemacht worden. Trotzdem war es dieses Mal anders als bei der Anprobe. Jetzt war sie wirklich Lehrerin in Hogwarts.  
Nachdem sie herausgefunden hatte, dass man die Tür des Kleiderschrankes, die momentan die Landschaft draußen zeigte, in einen großen Spiegel umwandeln konnte, begutachtete sie sich ausgiebig darin. Sie hatte noch mehr abgenommen seit der Anprobe vor drei Wochen, stellte sie fest. Wenn sie nicht aufpasste, konnte sie bald zusammen mit den Geistern durch Hogwarts wandern.  
Schnell knüpfte sie den Umhang noch etwas fester. Dann streckte sie ihr rechtes Handgelenk aus und sagte leise: „Mione, ich brauche dich."  
Da Hermione bestimmt fünf Minuten brauchen würde, bis sie bei ihr war, wandte Beth sich den ganzen Koffern zu und seufzte. Dann krempelte sie die Arme hoch und fing an, ihren Zauberstab schnell hin und her zu bewegen.  
Zeitgleich flogen in den verschiedenen Räumen Schränke auf, Schubladen wurden herausgezogen und Kleidung, Bücher, Schreibsachen und vieles mehr flogen durch die Luft und sortierten sich in die diversen Staumöglichkeiten ein.  
Als Beth nach knapp zehn Minuten ein Klopfen an der Tür hörte, beendete sie schnell ihre Zauberei, ging zur Eingangstür ihrer Wohnung und rief: „Herein."  
Die Tür schwang nach innen auf und davor stand eine lächelnde Hermione. „Morgen, Beth! Und? Gut geschlafen?"  
„Morgen Mione. Ich habe super geschlafen, wie ein Murmeltier. Und du?"  
„Hätte nicht besser sein können. Oh, du bist schon am Einräumen?", fragte Mione, als sie in die Wohnung trat.  
Beth nickte: „Ja, ich dachte, ich fange schon mal an. Ich werde zwar noch einige Zeit dafür brauchen, aber ich sehe bereits ein Licht am Ende des Tunnels. Inzwischen bin ich in Umzügen ja geübt. Sollen wir frühstücken gehen?"  
Hermione nickte und ging zur Tür hinaus. Beth folgte ihr und wandte sich danach noch einmal zu dem Portrait um, dass ihre Eingangstür bewachte und fragte: „Muss ich noch irgendetwas machen, um meine Räume zu verschließen oder passen Sie auf, dass niemand während meiner Abwesenheit eintritt?"  
Die drei Frauen auf dem Bild sahen sie an, dann sagte die Älteste: „Es sind keine weiteren Zauber notwendig. Nur Personen mit dem gültigen Passwort werden Zutritt haben."  
Beth bedankte sich und wandte sich Hermione zu, die schon wartend am Ende des Ganges stand.  
„Komm jetzt", rief sie Beth zu, „ich verhungere sonst noch."  
Beth holte zu ihrer Freundin auf und versuchte, sich den Weg zur Großen Halle genau zu merken.  
Das war gar nicht so einfach, da sie die ganze Zeit mit Hermione scherzte. Sie machten Witze über ihre Lehrerumhänge, betrachteten die Gegend und erzählten sich von ihren Wohnungen.  
„Heute Mittag muss ich dir mal meine zeigen, wenn wir beide fertig mit dem Einrichten sind", sagte Hermione bestimmend.  
„Ich wohne in der Nähe vom Gryffindor Turm im sechsten Stock", fuhr Hermione fort.  
Dann erzählte sie von ihrem neuen Zuhause, wie ihre Räume geschnitten waren, welche Unterschiede zu Beths Wohnung sie hatten und und und.  
Es waren so viele Informationen, dass Beth kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte und sie hatte den Verdacht, Hermione würde es gezielt darauf anlegen. Sie war ihrer Freundin wirklich dankbar für die Ablenkung.  
Kichernd kamen beide an der Großen Halle an und wer nur einen flüchtigen Blick auf sie erhaschte, würde vielleicht denken, er hätte zwei alberne Siebtklässler vor sich.  
Die Türen standen offen und als die beiden eintraten, bemerkten sie, dass noch nicht all zu viele Schüler und Lehrer hier versammelt waren. Oder waren sie alle schon wieder weg?  
Langsam gingen Beth und Hermione zum Lehrertisch, an dem Professor McGonagall und Professor Flitwick saßen.  
Die beiden schauten auf, als Beth und Hermione näher kamen und lächelten ihnen zu. „Guten Morgen. Ihr seid aber früh da. Die anderen Lehrer und Schüler scheinen noch in tiefem Schlummer zu liegen", bemerkte Professor McGonagall.  
„Guten Morgen, Minerva. Guten Morgen, Filius", grüßten Beth und Hermione und setzten sich.  
Da inzwischen beiden der Magen knurrte, nahmen sie sich schnell etwas zu essen und fingen an zu frühstücken. Beth bat um Kaffee zum Trinken, denn sie konnte sich an Tee morgens einfach nicht so recht gewöhnen. Hermione blieb bei ihrem geliebten Darjeeling und so herrschte eine Weile Ruhe, bis die erste Sättigung eintrat. Danach goß Beth sich eine zweite Tasse Kaffee ein und sog den Duft genießerisch ein. Ohne Koffein würde sie keinen Tag überstehen können, so viel stand fest.  
Danach entwickelte sich zwischen den vier Lehrern eine fröhliche Unterhaltung über das kommende Schuljahr, das Quidditchturnier und die Welt draußen.  
„Beth, wenn du heute etwas Zeit hättest, würde ich dir gerne die Aufgaben als Hauslehrerin von Ravenclaw näher erläutern", sagte Filius in einer kleinen Pause zu ihr.  
Beth nickte und fragte: „So ab 14 Uhr?"  
Dann wandte Beth sich an Minerva und fragte: „Minerva, gibt es wohl eine Karte von Hogwarts? Ich habe mich letzte Nacht rettungslos verlaufen und würde es ungern sehen, wenn ich am Montag erst am Nachmittag den Weg zu meinem Klassenraum gefunden habe."  
Minerva lachte, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. „Nein, es gibt leider keine Karte. Es wäre zwar durchaus sinnvoll, einmal eine anzulegen, aber bisher ist das noch nicht gemacht worden. Wenn du möchtest, zeige ich dir nach deinem Gespräch mit Filius das ganze Schloss, damit du einen Überblick erhältst."  
„Das wäre auf jeden Fall hilfreich, dankeschön."  
Bei diesem kurzen Gespräch achtete niemand auf Hermione, die nur grinsend zuhörte.  
Plötzlich erhob sich ein lautes Geräusch und durch die Fenster von Hogwarts flogen Eulen auf die Tische zu, die sich inzwischen merklich mit Schülern gefüllt hatten.  
Einige Eulen flogen auch zum Lehrertisch. Manche drehten ab, nachdem die Gesuchten nicht da waren, Andere landeten vor Minerva und eine auch vor Hermione.  
Diese nahm der weißen Schleiereule schnell das Päckchen ab und flüsterte ihr leise etwas zu, bevor die Eule wieder abhob.  
Dann legte Hermione das Päckchen neben sich und aß weiter.  
Beth schaute zwar neugierig, fragte aber nicht, was Hermione da bekommen hatte, denn in diesem Moment wurden die Gespräche an den Tischen plötzlich leiser, als eine Gestalt mit wehendem Umhang auf den Lehrertisch zuschritt.  
Minerva schaute zu, wie Severus Snape näher kam und lächelte dann. „Oh, es scheint, Severus hat diese Nacht nicht gut geschlafen."  
Dann seufzte sie. „Ich sehe die Punkte in den Stundengläsern rapide auf Null sinken."  
Beth war erst blass geworden, als sie Professor Snape erblickte, dann verengten sich aber ihre Augen. Nein, obwohl sie sich bei ihm hatte entschuldigen wollen, war ihre Wut immer noch genauso groß wie gestern. Sie starrte diesen Mann an, der ihr zukünftiger Kollege war und sie letzte Nacht so aus der Bahn geworfen hatte.  
Sie war so beschäftigt, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie sich Hermione bei Professor Snapes Anblick schnell von ihrem Platz neben Filius erhob und sich neben Beth niederließ, die nun zwischen Minerva und ihr saß. Beth schaute ihre Freundin erstaunt an, die jetzt grimmig Professor Snape beobachtete.  
Dieser hatte Hermiones Platzwechsel sehr wohl bemerkt und seufzte innerlich. Es schien, als ob er jetzt schon zwei Hexen gegen sich hatte, die dummerweise beide nicht unterschätzt werden sollten.  
Mit mürrischem Blick kam er am Lehrertisch an und setze sich ohne Worte neben Filius. Dieser hatte die angespannte Atmosphäre ebenso wie Minerva bemerkt. Aber er wusste so recht nichts damit anzufangen, wohingegen Minerva von Albus natürlich darüber informiert worden war, was heute Nacht geschehen war.  
So konnte sie sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, als sie Hermione, beschützendes Verhalten zur Kenntnis nahm, Beths wütende Augen und Severus mürrischen Blick.  
Severus sollte sich etwas einfallen lassen, wenn er nicht jeden Tag auf der Hut vor einem Angriff sein wollte, dachte Minerva amüsiert. Allerdings war auch sie nicht angetan von Severus Verhalten. Selbst von ihm konnte man etwas mehr Feingefühl erwarten.  
Severus bestellte sich einen Kaffee und aß dann schweigend sein Frühstück, während er das Gefühl hatte, die Blicke der beiden wütenden Hexen würden ihn jeden Moment in Flammen aufgehen lassen.  
Schnell beendete er das Frühstück und stand auf. Alle Gespräche, die am Tisch inzwischen aufgelebt waren, verstummten.  
Severus ging zu Professor Kaufmann hinüber, stellte sich hinter sie und sagte bemüht freundlich: „Professor Kaufmann, könnten Sie es bitte einrichten, heute noch zu einer Unterredung mit mir zusammen zu treffen."  
In Beths Ohren klang es eher wie ein verschleierter Befehl, auch wenn Professor Snape sich anscheinend dazu herabgelassen hatte, sie endlich Professor zu nennen. Musste man diesen übellaunigen, unsympathischen Mann etwa küssen, um seine Anerkennung zu erhalten? Dann hätte sie gerne darauf verzichtet. Und so antwortete sie auch entsprechend kühl: „Es tut mir leid Professor Snape, ich werde heute keine Zeit für Sie haben."  
Severus knirschte innerlich mit den Zähnen, versuchte aber, sich zu beherrschen, als er antwortete: „Nichtsdestotrotz muss ich mit Ihnen reden."  
Beth musterte ihn, dann wandte sie sich schulterzuckend ab und sagte: „Morgen nach dem Frühstück um 11 Uhr hätte ich vielleicht Zeit."  
Severus nickte nur, was Beth aber nicht sah und ging mit langen Schritten aus der Halle raus.  
Auf dem Weg begegneten ihm die übrigen Lehrer und die Schüler, die das Pech hatten, ihn ebenfalls zu sehen, schlichen still an ihm vorbei, in der Hoffnung, er würde sie nicht beachten.

„Soll ich dich morgen begleiten?", fragte Hermione zögernd, nachdem Beth einige Minuten still auf ihrem Stuhl saß. Auch das Gespräch von Minerva und Filius war verstummt und die neu hinzugekommenen Lehrer wunderten sich über die Stimmung am Tisch.  
Beth schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein danke, aber das schaffe ich allein."  
Hermione nickte kurz, dann fragte sie: „Bist du fertig? Ich möchte dir gerne etwas zeigen."  
Als Beth nickte, standen die beiden auf, begrüßten noch die anderen Lehrer und gingen dann zusammen aus der Halle. Minerva sah ihnen nachdenklich hinterher.

„Das hier ist für dich", erklärte Hermione, nachdem die beiden wieder in Beths Wohnung angelangt waren und streckte ihr das Paket entgegen, das sie heute morgen bekommen hatte.  
„Nachdem du dich gestern so verlaufen hattest, dachte ich, es würde bei dir genau richtig aufgehoben sein."  
Neugierig nahm Beth es entgegen. Es war leicht und fühlte sich an wie ein Stück Papier. Sie öffnete es und sah, dass das Paket einen Brief enthielt und eine Pergamentrolle.  
Sie öffnete, nach einem kurzen Blick zu Hermione, den Brief und las:

Liebe Beth,

Hermione hat mir erzählt, dass du dich gestern in Hogwarts ganz schön verlaufen hast.  
Damit das nicht noch einmal passiert, habe ich dir eine Karte von Hogwarts beigefügt.  
Hermione wird dir den Rest erklären.  
Beschütze die Karte gut!

LG  
Harry

Beth nahm die Pergamentrolle hoch und entrollte sie. Verwirrt schaute sie auf die Rolle und blickte dann hoch zu Hermione, die schmunzelnd neben ihr stand.  
„Was du hier siehst", erklärte Hermione stolz, „ist die Karte der Rumtreiber. Harry hat sie von Fred und George Weasley in seinem dritten Schuljahr bekommen und diese haben sie aus dem Büro des alten Hausmeisters entwendet."  
Beth schaute immer noch fragend. „Karte der Rumtreiber? Wer waren die Rumtreiber?"  
Hermione grinste. „Du kennst einen von ihnen sogar."  
Beth runzelte die Stirn. Rumtreiber? Hermione hatte ihr in ihren Briefen viel erzählt, aber an eine Karte konnte sie sich nicht erinnern. Und an den Begriff Rumtreiber auch nicht.  
Beth schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wen du meinst."  
Hermione lächelte. „Die Rumtreiber waren vier Freunde. Harrys Vater James, sein Pate Sirius Black, die kleine Ratte Peter Wurmschwanz und … Remus Lupin."  
„Remus?", fragte Beth erstaunt.  
Hermione nickte. „Ja. Remus war ja schon ein Werwolf, als er nach Hogwarts kam, so dass er sich jeden Monat in der Heulenden Hütte verstecken musste. Seine drei Freunde fanden das heraus und irgendwann begleiteten sie ihn als Animagi dahin. In ihrer Schulzeit streiften sie anscheinend eifrig durch das Schloss und fertigten schließlich diese Karte an."  
„Aber … Das Pergament ist LEER", sagte Beth immer noch verwirrt.  
„Das ist das Tolle an der Karte", sagte Hermione strahlend. „Nur wer das Passwort kennt, kann sie lesen."  
Beth verstand und sagte leicht ironisch: „Und würdest du mir das Passwort denn netterweise auch sagen?"  
„Du musst die Karte mit deinem Zauberstab berühren und sagen - Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin - Das ist alles."  
„Und damit kann ich die Karte auch wieder sperren?"  
Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Das Sperren benötigt - Unheil angerichtet."  
Beth zog ihren Zauberstab aus ihrem Umhang, richtete ihn auf die Karte und sagte leise: „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin."  
Dann sah sie staunend dabei zu, wie auf der Karte langsam Linien, Kreise und Schrift erschienen.  
Sie betrachtete die Karte. Es schien, als ob nicht nur Hogwarts darauf war, sondern auch die Länderein. Beth erkannte den See und den Verbotenen Wald. Sie erkannte eine detaillierte Darstellung des Schlosses. Und je näher sie hinschaute, je mehr Details konnte sie sehen. Und dann entdeckte sie plötzlich die sich bewegenden Punkte.  
„Das, das sind ja alle Personen auf Hogwarts!", rief Beth staunend aus.  
Hermione nickte. „Die Karte zeigt dir nicht nur, wo was auf Hogwarts ist, sondern wo jedes einzelne Lebewesen sich momentan aufhält. Genial, oder?"  
Beth nickte fasziniert. Sie beobachtete die einzelnen Punkte und entdeckte schließlich Hermione und sich selbst in einem Raum im vierten Stock. Er war im Ostflügel untergebracht und endlich konnte sie erkennen, dass ihr Schlafzimmer nicht in einem Turm war, sondern in einer Nische zwischen dem Ost- und dem Südflügel und daher der Kleiderschrank in den Raum mit passte. Die Nische war gebogen und der Kleiderschrank lag im Südflügel, während der Rest noch im Ostflügel war.  
Sie blickte Hermione voller Begeisterung an. „Und die Karte soll wirklich für mich sein?"  
Hermione nickte. „Du kannst sie gut gebrauchen, bis du dich in Hogwarts zurecht findest."  
Beth umarmte ihre Freundin schnell und sagte eifrig: „Ich darf nicht vergessen, mich bei Harry für das Geschenk zu bedanken."  
Hermione lachte und dann blitzten ihre Augen. „Du darfst nur nicht vergessen, die Karte irgendwann jemandem weiter zu geben. Vielleicht an jemanden, der Professor Snape so richtig ärgern kann?"  
Beide lachten bei dem Gedanken.  
Dann wurde Hermione wieder ernst. „Willst du morgen wirklich alleine mit ihm sprechen?"  
Beth nickte. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er das noch mal probiert und ich muss mich für meinen Scherz immer noch entschuldigen, auch wenn er das eigentlich nicht verdient hat."  
Hermione schnaufte unwillig. „Nein, das hat er wirklich nicht. Aber wie du willst. Aber wenn er dir noch mal zu nahe kommt, dann muss er mit mir rechnen."  
Beth lächelte.  
Dann sagte sie: „Ich glaube, wir sollten jetzt mal zu Ende auspacken, damit ich mir deine Wohnung anschauen kann, bevor ich zu Filius gehe."  
„Herrje, das hatte ich schon wieder verdrängt. Du hast Recht, also bis später. Findest du den Weg jetzt alleine zu mir?", fragte Hermione und zeigte auf die Karte.  
Beth grinste. „Wenn du dich nicht vorher extra woanders hinstellst, folge ich deinem Punkt."  
Hermione grinste sie ebenfalls an. „Also bis nachher."  
Als Hermione draußen war, wandte Beth sich um, seufzte kurz und machte sich dann erneut daran, ihre Wohnung gemütlich einzurichten.  
Nachdem alle ihre Habseligkeiten endlich verstaut waren, stellte sie die Möbel um, ließ Tischdecken auf den Couch und Esstisch fliegen, dekorierte das Wohnzimmer mit einigen Mitbringseln und verwandelte die Wohnung langsam aber sicher in ihr Domizil. Endgültig ihre Wohnung wurde es, als sie ihre Kuscheldecke auf die Couch verfrachtete und die bisher noch weißen Wände verzauberte.  
Das Wohnzimmer erstrahlte danach in einem kräftigen Terrakotta Ton, der wunderbar zu den dunklen Möbeln und dem Kamin passte und dem Raum etwas Südländisches verlieh.  
Das Schlafzimmer bekam ein helles dezentes Gelb und im Bad ersetzte sie die weißen Fliesen durch welche in einem warmen Braunton, passend zu ihren Handtüchern.  
Zufrieden schaute sie sich um. Ein Blick auf die Uhr, die sie auf dem Kaminsims abgestellt hatte, sagte ihr, dass es jetzt bereits 12 Uhr war. Naja, da war sie doch erstaunlich gut durchgekommen und das ohne größere Katastrophe. Alle Wände standen noch, die Möbel hatten sich nicht in Luft aufgelöst und ihre Bücher schienen alle noch den richtigen Inhalt zu haben.  
Zufrieden nahm sie die Karte der Rumtreiber, entsperrte diese und machte sich auf den Weg zu Hermione.  
Da sie ja schon wusste, dass die Wohnung im sechsten Stock war, hatte sie diese schnell auf der Karte gefunden und folgte jetzt den Korridoren dahin. Auf dem Weg experimentierte sie etwas mit der Karte herum und erkannte, dass einem die Karte den schnellsten Weg zeigte, wenn man den entsprechenden Bereich berührte und danach sein eigenes Symbol. Faszinierend, diese Karte. So war sie keine zehn Minuten später schon bei Hermione vor der Tür und bat das Bild der Meerjungfrau, sie herein zu lassen.  
Sie hörte, wie drinnen eine Frauenstimme den Wunsch weitergab und Hermione bestätigte. Danach schwang das Bild zurück und Beth trat in das Wohnzimmer ihrer Freundin.  
„Hallo Beth", rief diese. „Warte kurz, ich bin gleich bei dir."  
Hermione schien in einem Raum rechts neben dem Wohnraum zu sein. Zumindest hörte es sich so an. Beth sah sich im Zimmer um. Ähnlich wie ihres wurde es an einer Seite von einem großen gemütlichen Kamin beherrscht. Große Fenster lagen rechts und links neben dem Kamin und boten einen wunderbaren Blick über den Verbotenen Wald, der von hier aus gar nicht so gefährlich aussah.  
Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite stand unter einem weiteren Fenster ein großer Schreibtisch. Daneben gab es ein großes Bücherregal. Und in der Mitte des Wohnzimmers standen wie bei Beth eine gemütliche Couch, ein Sessel und ein Couchtisch. Die Wände waren in einem beigen Ton gestrichen. Während Beth den Raum noch begutachtete, kam Hermione aus der ersten der beiden Türen an der rechten Seite des Raumes herein. Sie umarmte Beth kurz. „Hast du gut hergefunden?", fragte sie und zog Beth dann in den Raum, aus dem sie gekommen war. Ein großes Bad lachte Beth entgegen. Eine Whirlpoolwanne in einer Ecke, eine Dusche in der anderen, zwei Waschbecken, eine Toilette und ein schönes, großes Fenster zwischen Whirlpool und Dusche. Es sah super aus. Hermione hatte das Bad in einem dezenten Grün dekoriert.  
„Oh Mione, das Bad ist super!", rief Beth aus.  
„Warte, bis du das Schlafzimmer gesehen hast", rief Hermione fröhlich und zog Beth auch schon weiter durch eine kleine Tür. Beth sah den Raum mit Staunen an.  
Er war in einem hellen Blau gehalten. Ein schönes, altes Holzbett stand an der Wand, direkt unter einem großen Fenster, dass sich die ganze Wand entlangzog. Auf der linken Seite stand neben einer Tür, die dann wohl wieder ins Wohnzimmer führen würde, ein riesiger Kleiderschrank. Und auf der anderen Seite noch einmal ein riesiger Bücherschrank. Hermione hatte den Raum mit ganz vielen Accessoires verschönert, einer Blumenvase auf dem Nachttisch, einem dicken, dunkelblauen Teppich, der auf dem dunklen Boden lag, einer Stehlampe und einigem mehr.  
„Es ist wirklich schön, Mione", sagte Beth ernsthaft.  
Hermione strahlte und sagte zufrieden: „Finde ich auch. Ich werde mich hier sehr wohlfühlen."  
Dann sah Hermione Beth prüfend an und sagte: „Und jetzt erzähl. Wie findest du die Karte?"  
Beth erwiderte strahlend: „Sie ist einfach super. Wusstest du, dass sie einem sogar den schnellsten Weg zu einem Ziel zeigt, wenn man das möchte? Ich frage mich, ob man hier auch Kriterien eingeben kann, z.B. niemandem über den Weg zu laufen, oder so? Weiß du da näheres?"  
Hermione hatte sich derweil auf die Couch gesetzt und Beth lümmelte sich in einen bequemen Sessel daneben. Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich wusste nicht, dass so etwas geht. Wieso fragst du Remus nächste Woche nicht einfach? Er müsste es ja wissen, schließlich hat er die Karte mit entworfen. Als wir die Karte benutzt haben, musste es immer schnell gehen. Vielleicht kennt Harry die Zusatzfunktionen, aber wenn, hat er sie mir nie verraten."  
„Du hast Recht", sagte Beth, sich gedanklich vor den Kopf stoßend. „Wir sitzen ja quasi an der Quelle. Ich frage Remus darüber aus."  
Die beiden erzählten noch etwas und dann war es auch schon Zeit fürs Mittagessen.  
„Weißt du eigentlich schon, was man als Hauslehrerin so macht?", fragte Beth, während die beiden durch die Korridore liefen.  
Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich weiß nur, was ich in meiner Zeit als Schülerin so mitbekommen habe. Du sorgst dafür, dass in deinem Haus alles normal läuft, führst die Beratungsgespräche für die ZAGs und UTZs und streitest dich mit den anderen Hauslehrern, wenn diese deinem Haus Punkte abziehen. Ich habe heute Nachmittag auch meinen Termin mit Minerva deswegen, wenn du bei Filius bist."  
Beth grinste. „Ich verspreche dir, wenn ich Gryffindor Punkte abziehen sollte, dann ist es gerechtfertigt."  
Hermione lachte zurück. „Wir müssen ja zusammenhalten und lieber Slytherin ins Abseits befördern."  
So scherzend gelangten sie zur Halle. Die anderen Lehrer waren bereits anwesend und die Schüler trudelten langsam ein. An der Art, wie sie sich den beiden Lehrerinnen gegenüber verhielten, wusste man, dass sie noch nicht so recht etwas mit diesen anzufangen wussten. Würde der Eindruck aus dem Hogwarts Express sich bestätigen? Oder nicht?  
Die meisten Jungen freuten sich auf den Unterricht bei den jungen Lehrerinnen, die Mädchen schauten etwas neidisch auf die beiden erwachsenen Frauen. Sie waren, ohne es zu wissen, momentan das Hauptthema in Hogwarts.  
Selbst die Geister unterhielten sich über den letzten Abend und was geschehen war.  
Am Lehrertisch hatte sich eine gesellige Unterhaltung entwickelt, nachdem Beth und Hermione dazu gekommen waren. Sie fachsimpelten mit Pomona und Filius darüber, wie Berührungspunkte in Zauberkunst und Kräuterkunde, z.B. durch Hilfe in der Kultivierung einzelner Pflanzen, die Kräuterkunde verändert hatten. Scherzend versuchten sie Pomona davon zu überzeugen, dass sie ohne Drachenhauthandschuhe so gut wie keine Arbeit mehr hätte.  
Schnell ging so das Mittagessen vorbei, bei dem sich die alten Lehrer ein näheres Bild von den beiden jungen Frauen machen konnten. Nur Professor Snape war beim Mittagessen nicht anwesend, was keinen der älteren Lehrer verwunderte. Der Mann schien quasi ohne Nahrung durchs Leben zu gehen. Auf die Idee, dass er sich mittags lieber was in der Küche holte, kamen sie erst gar nicht.  
Nach dem Mittagessen folgte Beth Filius zu seinem Büro, während Hermione mit Minerva weg ging.  
„Nachdem du jetzt Hauslehrerin von Ravenclaw bist, Beth", fing der alte Lehrer an, „wirst du künftig mein Büro erhalten, da es das Nächstgelegene zu den Räumen von Ravenclaw ist. Ich werde dafür das Büro im zweiten Stock beziehen, das momentan leer steht. Ich werde nachher noch alle persönlichen Dinge aus dem Büro entfernen, so dass die Hauselfen noch einmal gründlich sauber machen können, bevor das Büro ab morgen dann dir gehört."  
„Das klingt wunderbar, Filius. Vielen Dank."  
„So, jetzt zeige ich dir erst einmal den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum", fuhr Filius fort.  
„Der Gemeinschaftsraum kann über den siebten Stock erreicht werden, er ist in einem der Türme gelegen. Im Unterschied zu den anderen Häusern wird der Zutritt zu Ravenclaw nicht durch ein Passwort gewährt, sondern über ein zu lösendes Rätsel abgefragt. Aber ich glaube, dass du damit keinerlei Probleme haben wirst."  
Während Filius erklärte, waren die beiden im siebten Stock angekommen. Ein Türklopfer in Form eines Adlers zierte eine große Tür am Ende eines Ganges. Filius betätigte den Klopfer, woraufhin der Adler sagte: „Vier Brüder in einem Kämmerlein - keiner kann zum ander'n rein."  
Filius schaute Beth auffordernd an. „Möchtest du?"  
Beth überlegte. Vier Brüder? Und ein Kämmerlein? In welche Richtung ging das Rätsel? Sollte es etwas Geographisches sein? Etwas Philosophisches? Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Beth plötzlich zögernd sagte: „Aber natürlich, die Lösung ist eine Walnuss!"  
Die Tür schwang nach ihren Worten auf und Filius, zufrieden lächelnd, bedeutete Beth, ihm zu folgen.  
Beth sah sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um. Hohe Fenster, durch die die Sonne schien, tauchten den Raum in ein behagliches Licht. Der Raum wurde durch einen großen Kamin beherrscht, um den mehrere Sitzgelegenheiten gruppiert waren. Schreibtische standen an den Wänden und eine Informationswand war vorhanden. Am anderen Ende des Raumes, an der Kaminseite, gingen jeweils recht und links zwei Wendeltreppen höher hinauf in den Turm. Hier lagen wohl die Schlafsäle.  
Filius führte Beth herum und erklärte ihr dabei einiges. Wo der Schlafsaal welcher Stufe lag, wie viele Schüler in den einzelnen Jahrgängen waren, dass die Jungen nicht in die Mädchenschlafsäle durften usw.  
Nachdem sie den Rundgang beendet hatten, gingen sie zu Filius Büro, das ab morgen Beth gehören würde. Es war, wie sich herausstellte, nur ein Stockwerk unter dem Turm und schnell erreichbar. Das Büro wurde wie Beths Wohnung durch ein Bild bewacht. Dieses Bild beherbergte jedoch einen älteren Ritter, der sich sichtlich freute, eine so junge, hübsche Maid künftig hinein- und hinauszulassen. Das Büro bestand aus einem großen Raum, der von einem riesigen Schreibtisch dominiert wurde. Daneben standen viele Schränke, es gab einen kleinen Kamin und davor eine kleine Sitzecke. An der rechten Seite ging eine Tür ab zu einem kleineren Raum, in dem noch mehr Schränke untergebracht waren.  
Nachdem beide in der Sitzecke Platz genommen und Filius Tee herbeigezaubert hatte, erklärte er ihr die künftigen Aufgaben einer Hauslehrerin. Sie war dafür zuständig, die Vertrauensschüler zusammen mit Minerva zu bestimmen, die Informationswand zu pflegen, AGs innerhalb des Hauses zu genehmigen und zu betreuen, Gespräche mit den Schülern und ggfs. den Eltern zu führen, die Einhaltung der Regeln zu überwachen und vieles mehr.  
„Und", fügte Filius nach zwei Stunden vieler Erklärungen schmunzelnd hinzu, „musst du natürlich sicherstellen, dass Ravenclaw den Haus- und Quidditchpokal gewinnt."  
Beth lachte leise. Sie fühlte sich ziemlich ausgelaugt. Filius hatte ihr gezeigt, wo welche Unterlagen standen, was alles aufgeschrieben werden musste, welche Vergehen in Hogwarts wie geahndet wurden und und und.  
Beth ahnte langsam, was sie sich da aufgehalst hatte. Und das bei ihren organisatorischen Talenten. Sie hoffte, sie würde nicht als die schlechteste Hauslehrerin von Ravenclaw in die Geschichte eingehen.  
Es stand für sie schon fest, dass sie Montagabend eine Hausversammlung anberaumen würde, in der sie die Schüler näher kennenlernen konnte und diese auch sie.  
Nachdem Filius alles Wichtige erzählt hatte, meinte er noch abschließend: „Natürlich kannst du mich gerne jederzeit befragen, wenn du Hilfe brauchst oder etwas unklar ist."  
„Vielen Dank, Filius, sowohl für das Angebot, als auch die Einweisung."  
Filius lächelte die junge Frau an, bevor sie das Büro verließen und sich auf den Weg zu Minervas Arbeitsräumen machten.  
Minerva hatte als Schulleiterin Dumbledores Räumlichkeiten übernommen. Dieses lag ebenfalls in einem Turm und wurde wie immer von dem Wasserspeier bewacht.  
Am Wasserspeier angekommen, wendete sich Filius noch einmal Beth zu und sagte: „Das Passwort ist momentan in Andenken an unseren verehrten Professor Albus Dumbledore auf - Bertie Botts Bohnen - festgelegt worden. Ich wünsche dir für die ersten Tage viel Erfolg." Dann schmunzelte Filius und setzte hinzu: „Professor Kaufmann."  
Ja, es stimmte. Beth wurde jetzt erst richtig bewusst, was das heißen würde. Professor Kaufmann. Mark und sie hatten immer Kinder haben wollen. Und mit Antritt dieser Stelle war sie plötzlich eine Art Ersatzmutter für die knapp 100 Schüler in Ravenclaw geworden. Sie strahlte Filius an. Sie würde ihre Aufgabe hoffentlich gut machen. Auf jeden Fall würde sie sich Mühe geben. 


	16. Es gibt nur ein Labor

Hallo zusammen,

so, hier kommt das neue Kapitel, passend zum Wochenanfang.  
Bisher gab es leider nicht viel Rückmeldung, ich bin gespannt, ob sich das mit diesem Kapitel ändert :-)

Lady in Grey hat mir bei myfanfiction ein ganz tolles Cover für meine Geschichte entworfen, das ich euch nicht vorenthalten möchte (bitte alle Leerzeichen rausnehmen):  
www 7. pic-upload . de/ 30.01.11/ y8dpu6jr14qw .jpg

Noch einmal ganz lieben Dank Lady !

LG  
Entchen

* * *

16.) Es gibt nur ein Labor

Beth stellte sich auf die Wendeltreppe vor Minervas Büro und wartete, bis diese mit ihr im Vorraum zu den Schulleiterräumen angekommen war. Vorsichtig stieg sie aus und bewunderte die Magie, die hinter dieser Wendeltreppe steckte.  
Sie schaute sich vorsichtig um. Dann ging sie zu der Tür, an der ein Türklopfer in Form eines Greifes hing und klopfte einmal. Die Tür öffnete sich daraufhin langsam und Beth schaute neugierig in den Raum, der sich vor ihr öffnete. Er war rund, mit unzähligen Portraits von früheren Schulleitern behangen. An einer Seite stand, wie anscheinend überall in Hogwarts, ein Kamin, daneben zwei gemütliche Sessel und ein kleiner, runder Tisch. Neben dem großen Schreibtisch, der unter einem Fenster seinen Platz gefunden hatte, waren unzählige Regale befestigt, auf denen sich die seltsamsten Dinge stapelten. Vor dem Schreibtisch gab es einen bequemen Besucherstuhl und links neben dem Schreibtisch stand verlassen eine Stange, die wohl für einen Vogel gedacht sein mochte. Beth erinnerte sich, dass der frühere Schulleiter, Albus Dumbledore, einen Phönix gehabt hatte. Dieser war aus Hogwarts verschwunden, als Dumbledore starb. Es war niemand im Raum. Zögernd überlegte Beth, ob sie im Vorraum warten sollte, entschied dann aber, sich auf den Besucherstuhl zu setzen und auf Minerva zu warten. Mit Sicherheit würde sie gleich kommen. So betrat Beth diesen gemütlichen Raum, setzte sich hin und schaute sich weiter um. Sie erkannte auf den Regalen Feindesgläser, ein Denkarium, eine Weltzeituhr und ähnliche Dinge. Plötzlich räusperte sich irgendwo jemand und während Beth noch den Verursacher suchte, sagte eine freundliche Stimme: „Guten Tag, Professor Kaufmann. Ich freue mich, Sie endlich einmal persönlich kennen zu lernen." Beth schaute in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam und erkannte in einem Bild einen alten Mann mit einem langen, weißen Bart, funkelnden Augen und einer Nickelbrille auf der Nase. Sie erkannte ihn natürlich sofort. „Professor Dumbledore. Ich habe schon viel von Ihnen gehört und freue mich ebenfalls, Sie zu sehen. Bitte nennen Sie mich Beth."  
Albus kicherte erfreut. „Aber nur, wenn du mich Albus nennst, meine Liebe. Und jetzt erzähl mir, wie findest du Hogwarts? Gefallen dir deine Räume? Hast du schon einige der Schüler kennen gelernt?"  
Beth lachte über die ganzen Fragen, dann antwortete sie bereitwillig: „Hogwarts ist wirklich bezaubernd, Albus. Ich habe mich hier direkt wohl gefühlt. Meine Wohnung ist sehr schön, Filius hat mir bereits den Ravenclaw Gemeinschaftsraum gezeigt und gestern habe ich einige Schüler kennen gelernt."  
Albus nickte und dann sagte er schmunzelnd: „Ich war wirklich angetan von deiner Überraschung gestern. Wer hätte gedacht, dass so wenig ausreichen würde, um die Rivalität zwischen den Häusern einfach verpuffen zu lassen. Ich muss sagen, eine wirklich ausgezeichnete Idee, meine Liebe."  
Beth wurde beim Lob dieses mächtigen Zauberers leicht rot. „Vielen Dank, Albus. Es war eigentlich nur ein Impuls. Als ich den Hogwarts Express sah, erschien es mir einfach richtig. Und ich war wirklich froh, dass Minerva mich nicht direkt wieder von der Schule gewiesen hat."  
„Oh, Minerva weiß diese Einigkeit unter den Häusern ebenso zu schätzen wie ich und hat durchaus Sinn für Humor. Aber jetzt erzähle mir meine Liebe, wie hast du es geschafft, den Hogwarts Express überhaupt zu verzaubern? Du musst wissen, den Zug umgeben mächtige Schutzzauber und ich kann mir nicht erklären, wie eine solche Manipulation überhaupt möglich ist."  
Beth sah Albus nachdenklich an, dann guckte sie plötzlich ratlos. „Ganz ehrlich Albus, ich weiß es nicht. Wie gesagt, es schien mir in dem Moment einfach so passend. Allerdings hatte ich doch einige Probleme. Als ich anfing zu zaubern, merkte ich schnell, dass der Zug nicht reagierte. Ich war ziemlich frustriert, weil meine Zauberkraft anscheinend nicht ausreichte. Ich wollte die Idee aber so unbedingt umsetzen, dass ich Hermione um Hilfe bat, damit sie mir ihre Kraft lieh, denn der Zauber an sich ist ja nicht kompliziert. Als Hermione mir half, schien es, als ob ihre und meine Magie durch mich durchfließen würden, mein Zauberstab wusste, was ich wollte und der Zug reagierte zustimmend darauf. Tut mir leid, mehr weiß ich leider nicht. Vielleicht wusste der Zug, dass ich nichts Böses wollte?"  
Albus nickte, immer noch nachdenklich. „Ja, das wäre möglich. Der Hogwarts Express ist nicht einfach nur ein Zug, auch wenn viele das glauben. Er fährt schon so lange nach Hogwarts, dass er einige Eigenarten entwickelt hat. Wusstest du, dass er kurz vor der Ankunft immer ein Tuten auswirft? Die Lokführer sind da drüber verzweifelt, denn egal was sie bisher versuchten, nichts kann das verhindern. Es ist, als ob er Hogwarts begrüßten würde."  
Beth sah Albus interessiert an. Ein denkender Zug? Das hatte sie noch nie gehört.  
„Ja, der Hogwarts Express ist wirklich eigenartig. Ich glaube, du könntest mit deiner Erklärung Recht haben. Vielleicht hat der Zug wirklich erkannt, was du wolltest. Dass du es alleine nicht geschafft hast, verwundert mich nicht sonderlich. Ich glaube, der Zug ist in seinem langen Leben recht dickköpfig geworden und nur eure gemeinsame Zauberkraft hat ihn dazu angeregt, deine Idee letztendlich zu übernehmen, es war seine Entscheidung, die den Ausschlag gab."  
Beth schaute Albus an und seufzte gespielt frustriert. „Dann war es also eigentlich der Zug und nicht unsere gemeinsamen Kräfte? Eigentlich schade."  
Dann lachte sie Albus an und er lächelte zurück. „Wie auch immer es gewesen ist, auf jeden Fall stammte die Idee von dir, meine Liebe. Auch das ist doch schon viel."  
„Also werde ich als die Frau in die Geschichte eingehen, die die Idee hatte", sagte sie lachend und Albus stimmte mit ein.  
Dann klatschte Albus gemaltes Ich in die Hände. „Wie auch immer, es freut mich sehr, dass du hier bist. Wie verstehst du dich mit den Lehrern? Sind alle nett zu dir?"  
Beth musste sofort an Severus denken und als sie das Funkeln in Albus Augen sah, wusste sie, dass er auf etwas ganz Bestimmtes hinaus wollte. Wusste er etwa, was gestern Abend geschehen war?  
„Ich denke", sagte Beth zögerlich, „dass die Lehrer ihr Bestes versuchen."  
Albus kicherte bei ihrer Ausdrucksweise. Und plötzlich schien eine Erinnerung in Beths Unterbewusstsein in die richtige Schublade zu gelangen. „Der Mann, der mir gestern durch die Bilder nachgelaufen ist! Das warst du!" Anklagend sah Beth Albus an. Dieser wurde leicht rot, bemerkenswert für ein Bild und sagte entschuldigend: „Ich war so neugierig auf die neue Lehrerin, die es geschafft hatte, den Schulbeginn so interessant zu gestalten und konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, zu sehen, wie du dich in Hogwarts zu recht finden würdest." Obwohl Albus aufrichtig geklungen hatte, wurde Beth das Gefühl nicht los, dass das nur die halbe Wahrheit war. Bestenfalls.  
Trotzdem verfolgte sie ihren Verdacht nicht weiter, beherrschte den Impuls zu schmollen und sagte nur: „Nun, dann weißt du ja, dass nicht alle Lehrer versucht haben, einen guten Eindruck zu hinterlassen."  
Albus nickte, scheinbar betrübt. „Ich würde mich gerne für meinen Freund Severus entschuldigen. Aber das ist etwas, dass er selbst übernehmen muss. Ich bitte dich nur, ihn nicht zu heftig zu verhexen, wenn er es noch einmal so vermasselt. Es wäre schade, wenn er die Todesser überlebt hätte, um dann von einer wütenden Hexe besiegt zu werden." Albus kicherte bei seinen letzten Worten plötzlich vergnügt, als ob er einen ganz persönlichen Witz erzählt hätte.  
Beth schaute ihn an und sagte dann schelmisch: „Ich verspreche nichts, aber ich versuche mein Bestes. Wenn er allerdings die nächsten Jahre in einem Hasenkostüm herumlaufen muss, dann weißt du, dass es berechtigt war." Albus lachte. „Dessen bin ich mir sicher, meine Liebe."  
Danach plauderten die beiden noch über belanglose Dinge, wie das neue Schuljahr wohl verlaufen würde, was Albus als Bild so alles mitbekam, wie Beth ihren Unterricht gestalten wollte und ähnliches.  
Es fiel Beth erstaunlich leicht, mit dem alten Schulleiter zu sprechen. Vielleicht, weil er ein so herzlicher, sympathischer Mann war, der einen unbewusst an den Weihnachtsmann denken ließ.

Nach ca. zehn Minuten öffnete sich die Tür und Minerva kam in das Büro. „Entschuldige, Beth. Ich wurde aufgehalten." Dabei warf sie jedoch Albus einen kurzen Blick zu und Beth überkam das Gefühl, dass es nicht ganz unbeabsichtigt gewesen war, dass sie hier alleine mit Albus hatte sprechen können. Trotzdem nickte sie nur, denn sie hatte das Gespräch mit dem alten Zauberer wirklich genossen. Sie müsste sich bald einmal wieder mit ihm unterhalten. Bestimmt kannte er wichtige Details zu manchen Flüchen, an denen sie in Deutschland noch geforscht hatte.  
„Kein Problem, Minerva. Albus hat mir währenddessen die Zeit vertrieben." Dabei sah sie bedeutungsvoll vom einen zum anderen.  
Minerva ging darauf jedoch nicht ein, nickte nur und sagte: „Bist du bereit für eine kleine Schlossführung?"  
Beth stand auf und sagte: „Ich folge dir, Minerva."  
Die nächsten zwei Stunden war Minerva damit beschäftigt, dass Beth einen ganz groben Überblick über Hogwarts zu geben. Minerva ging mit ihr nach draußen, zeigte ihr das Schloss von außen, den See, den Anfang vom Verbotenen Wald, die Gewächshäuser und die Menagerie mit den magischen Tieren.  
Besonderes Entzücken löste natürlich der Quidditchplatz bei Beth aus. Hier würde sie die Schüler der ersten und zweiten Klasse in Flugkunst unterrichten. Zusätzlich konnten die Schüler ab der vierten Klasse an einer AG teilnehmen, in der der Paar bzw. Soziusflug näher gebracht wurde.  
Beth freute sich schon, auf dem Platz ihren Feuerblitz 2000 mal wieder richtig nutzen zu können.  
Nachdem der Rundgang draußen beendet war, besichtigten Minerva und Beth die wichtigsten Gänge und Korridore in Hogwarts selbst.  
Zum Ende des Rundganges kamen sie an ein Klassenzimmer im vierten Stock, das im Westflügel gelegen war.  
„Dies hier wird dein Klassenzimmer sein", sagte Minerva und öffnete die Tür. Beth sah sich in dem großen, freundlichen Raum um. Er schien größer als normale Räume zu sein, denn hinten war eine große Fläche freigeräumt worden, die für Übungen gedacht war. Hinter dem Lehrertisch ging eine kleine Treppe nach oben und in ein kleines Zimmer, in dem Material gelagert werden konnte.  
Minerva erklärte Beth, dass der Übungsplatz mit Zaubern gesichert werden konnte, so dass Schüler hier zwei Duellanten zugucken konnten, ohne von Querschlägern getroffen zu werden. Der Raum konnte zusätzlich vergrößert und in sich geteilt werden, damit die Schüler auch untereinander gleichzeitig üben konnten. Dies war sehr praktisch, wobei Beth immer der Meinung war, dass man durch Fehler anderer sehr gut lernen konnte und daher würden sich in aller Regel nur zwei Schüler duellieren, während die anderen beobachten und analysieren würden.  
Da Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste immer eine Doppelstunde war, würden die ersten 30 Minuten normalerweise Theorie sein, ca. 15 Minuten praktische Erklärungen und dann würden in der zweiten Stunde praktische Übungen folgen.  
Nachdem die beiden wieder im Schulleiterbüro angekommen waren, wandte Beth sich noch einmal der Schulleiterin zu. „Minerva, ich hatte dir bei unserem letzten Treffen ja von meiner momentanen Forschung erzählt. Da wir inzwischen mit der Testphase beginnen können, wollte ich fragen, ob es in Hogwarts vielleicht ein Labor gibt, das ich für meine Zwecke nutzen könnte?" Minerva überlegte kurz, dann sagte sie: „Ich werde sehen, was ich machen kann und gebe dir dann Bescheid."  
Beth lächelte. „Vielen Dank, Minerva."

Dann händigte Minerva Beth noch ihren künftigen Stundenplan aus und die beiden verabschiedeten sich bis zum Abendessen, das in einer halben Stunde beginnen würde.  
Als Beth gegangen war, wandte Minerva sich zu Albus um, der sie bereits mit funkelnden Augen ansah. „Severus wird sich sooo über eine Partnerin in seinem Labor freuen."  
Minerva seufzte. „Und ich darf es ihm erklären."  
Dann straffte sie sich. „Das werde ich aber erst machen, wenn er seine Unterredung mit Beth morgen schon gehabt hatte. Denn nachdem, was du mir erzählt hast, sollte ich ihn vorher nicht verärgern."  
Albus kicherte. „Bitte erzähle es ihm irgendwo, wo ich dabei sein kann."  
Minerva schaute Albus stirnrunzelnd an. „Dafür, dass du ihn so magst, hast du erstaunlich viel Freude daran, ihn zu ärgern."  
„Du irrst dich meine Liebe. Ich habe Freude daran, wenn endlich wieder Leben in Severus Alltag purzelt", sagte Albus geheimnisvoll.  
Minerva schüttelte nur den Kopf darüber und schwieg. Sie wusste, Albus würde ihr sowieso nichts verraten, bevor er dazu bereit wäre.

Währenddessen war Beth in ihrer Wohnung angekommen und studierte ihren Stundenplan.

Montags:  
09:00 – 10:30 Verteidigung 2te Klasse Hufflepuff und Gryffindor  
10:45 – 12:15 Verteidigung 3te Klasse Ravenclaw und Slytherin  
13:15 – 14:45 Verteidigung UTZ Kurs 7te Klasse  
15:00 – 16:45 Flugkunst 2te Klasse

Dienstags:  
09:00 – 10:30 Verteidigung UTZ Kurs 6te Klasse  
10:45 – 12:15 Freistunden  
13:15 – 14:45 Verteidigung 1te Klasse Ravenclaw und Slytherin  
15:00 – 16:45 Verteidigung 1te Klasse Hufflepuff und Gryffindor

Mittwochs:  
09:00 – 10:30 Verteidigung 4te Klasse Hufflepuff und Gryffindor  
10:45 – 12:15 Verteidigung 5te Klasse Ravenclaw und Slytherin  
13:15 – 14:45 Flugkunst 1te Klasse  
15:00 – 16:45 Verteidigung 3te Klasse Hufflepuff und Gryffindor

Donnerstags:  
09:00 – 10:30 Verteidigung 5te Klasse Hufflepuff und Gryffindor  
10:45 – 12:15 Verteidigung 4te Klasse Ravenclaw und Slytherin  
13:15 – 14:45 Freistunden  
15:00 – 16:45 Verteidigung UTZ Kurs 7te Klasse

Freitags:  
09:00 – 10:30 Flugkunst 1te Klasse  
10:45 – 12:15 Verteidigung 4te Klasse Ravenclaw und Slytherin  
13:15 – 14:45 Verteidigung 2te Klasse Ravenclaw und Slytherin  
15:00 – 16:45 Verteidigung UTZ Kurs 6te Klasse

Es war doch ein recht ausgefüllter Plan, wenn sie noch an die Sozius AG dachte, die sie mittwochs von 17 – 19 Uhr geplant hatte und an die Zeit, die sie für Vorbereitungen und Korrekturen brauchen würde. Dazu ihre Aufgaben als Hauslehrerin und sie fragte sich ernsthaft, wann sie dann noch forschen sollte.  
Aber sie freute sich schon auf das Unterrichten und so konnte der doch recht ausgefüllte Tagesplan sie noch nicht verdrießen. Es kam ihr nur Recht, wenn ihre Zeit so ausgefüllt war, dann würde sie abends wenigstens müde sein.

Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr sah sie, dass es bereits 19 Uhr war und sie beschloss, zum Abendessen zu gehen. Sie nahm die Karte der Rumtreiber mit, versuchte aber erst einmal, den Weg selbst zu finden. Nachdem sie zehn Minuten durch das Schloss geirrt war und schließlich in einen Gang kam, der aussah, als ob seit Jahrzehnten keiner mehr hier gewesen war, gab sie frustriert auf und nahm die Karte zu Hilfe. Auch Orientierungssinn schien ihr völlig zu fehlen, wie sie feststellte.  
Endlich in der Großen Halle angekommen, sah sie, dass Hermione bereits beim Essen saß. Schnell durchquerte Beth die Halle und setzte sich neben Filius, weit weg von Professor Snape, der am anderen Ende des Tisches saß. Hermione, die an Filius anderer Seite Platz genommen hatte, beugte sich vor und fragte Beth: „Und? Wann sind deine Freistunden? Ich habe meine Dienstag vor und Freitag nach der Mittagspause."  
„Ich habe meine Dienstag auch vor und Donnerstag nach der Mittagspause."  
Hermione strahlte. „Prima, dann haben wir dienstags immer zusammen frei."  
Beth nickte und sagte dann grinsend: „Aber nicht, dass du dann von mir abschreibst."  
Die anderen Lehrer in Hörweite lachten und dann entspann sich ein Dialog um die Vor- und Nachteile der Freistunden, zu welchen Zeiten diese am Schönsten sind usw.  
Ziemlich kaputt ging Beth nach dem Abendessen in ihre Wohnung, duschte ausgiebig und las noch eine Stunde in Jane Austens „Stolz und Vorurteil", bevor sie todmüde ins Bett fiel.

Beth wurde am nächsten Morgen unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen, als es laut an ihrer Tür klopfte. Noch halb schlafend zog sie sich ihren Morgenmantel über, stolperte zur Eingangstür und sagte zu dieser: „Bitte aufmachen."  
Dann zog sie den Gürtel ihres Mantels enger, gähnte und fragte sich, wer sie wohl sprechen wollte.  
Zu ihrer grenzenlosen Überraschung stampfte Professor Snape in ihr Wohnzimmer und schaute sie dabei wütend an.  
„Professor Snape", sagte Beth verwirrt, „was wollen Sie hier?"  
Ihr war nur zu bewusst, dass sie lediglich ihren Morgenmantel anhatte und ihr Zauberstab im Schlafzimmer auf dem Nachtschränkchen lag. Innerlich verfluchte sie sich dafür. Natürlich könnte sie ihn mit einem Aufrufezauber holen, dafür reichte ihre zauberstablose Magie aus. Aber es würde sie wertvolle Sekunden kosten, wenn der Mann vor ihr sich nicht beherrschen konnte, wonach es ganz aussah.  
Beth straffte sich innerlich. Sie würde sich von Professor Snapes offensichtlich übler Laune nicht verunsichern lassen.  
Dieser war inzwischen herangekommen, beugte sich über sie und zischte: „Was glauben Sie denn, was ich hier mache?"  
Beth sah ihn perplex an. Was wollte dieser Mann?  
„Nun, für mich sieht es so aus, als ob Sie mich gerade aus dem Bett geworfen haben", sagte sie trocken. Dieser Mann würde ihr keine Angst einjagen!  
Professor Snape blinzelte ein paar Mal irritiert. Erst jetzt fiel ihm Beths Kleidung auf. Sein Blick fiel auf ihren Ausschnitt. Ihr Morgenmantel war nicht dafür gedacht, irgendetwas zu verbergen. Sie hatte gestern Abend ein zu weites Schlafshirt angezogen, das recht weit ausgeschnitten war und sie hatte ihren Morgenmantel nur unordentlich gebunden, so dass man mehr sehen konnte, als ihr lieb war. Als sie sah, wohin Professor Snape schaute, schnaubte sie verächtlich, trat zwei Schritte zurück und winkte mit der Hand Richtung Schlafzimmer. Es reichte ihr jetzt. Ihr Stab flog in ihre Hand und sie richtete ihn schnell auf sich. In weniger als fünf Sekunden stand sie normal angezogen vor Professor Snape, der das Ganze scheinbar gar nicht so schnell mitbekommen hatte.  
Beth verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Noch einmal, Professor Snape. Was wollen Sie HIER?"  
Severus sah diese Frau an, die ihn so verwirrte. Verdammt, konnte sie denn nicht in einem normalen Schlafanzug oder Nachthemd schlafen, bei dem nicht jedem Mann förmlich entgegen sprang, was er verpasste?  
Obwohl er letzte Nacht wie geplant in der Nocturn Gasse gewesen war, konnte er dieser Frau nicht mit der Gleichgültigkeit begegnen, die offensichtlich angebracht gewesen wäre und die er normalerweise IMMER den Frauen entgegen brachte, mit denen er arbeitete.  
Während er in Gedanken versunken war, sah Beth ihn immer noch abwartend an und räusperte sich schließlich.  
Severus blickte auf und dann sagte er ärgerlich, sich an den Grund seiner Anwesenheit erinnernd: „Wir hatten um 11 Uhr einen Termin."  
Beth sah ihn an, dann murmelte sie etwas und aus ihrem Zauberstab schwebte die Uhrzeit raus.  
„Oh", entfuhr es Beth. Es war bereits 11:20. Sie hatte schon ewig nicht mehr so lange geschlafen und dann auch noch ohne Alpträume.  
„Es tut mir leid, Professor Snape", sagte Beth.  
„Haben Sie denn keinen gottverdammten Wecker? Es kann doch nicht so schwer sein, pünktlich aufzustehen", sagte Severus immer noch verärgert.  
„Ich habe seit über einem Jahr nicht mehr länger als sechs Stunden in der Nacht geschlafen, Professor Snape. Wie sollte ich ahnen, dass es heute anders sein würde?", sagte Beth und schaute plötzlich bekümmert.  
Severus musste nicht fragen, warum das so war. Nach Lilys Tod hatte er jahrelang kaum geschlafen, um den Alpträumen zu entgehen, die ihn heimsuchten. Selbst heute noch wurde er manchmal von ihnen geweckt.  
Dann erinnerte er sich, dass er sich eigentlich bei Professor Kaufmann entschuldigen und sie nicht noch mehr verärgern wollte. Daher atmete er tief durch und sagte mit ruhiger, weicher Stimme: „Es tut mir leid Professor, dass ich Sie angeschrien habe. Ich lasse Ihnen kurz Zeit, um sich frisch zu machen und komme in einer halben Stunde wieder." Damit wandte er sich zum Gehen.  
„Warten Sie", rief Beth. Severus drehte sich um. „Ich sage Ihnen, was wir machen. Ich gehe jetzt ins Bad und in der Zeit bestellen Sie ein Frühstück, ich verhungere nämlich inzwischen. Und wenn ich wieder da bin, erklären Sie mir, was Sie wollen." Damit ging Beth ohne ein weiteres Wort ins Badezimmer. Severus blickte ihr erstaunt nach. Da er jedoch sein Ziel immer noch vor Augen hatte, tat er, was sie wollte. Er rief: „Blinky!" Und wartete, bis die kleine Hauselfe erschien. „Professor Snape wünscht?", wisperte diese Momente später. „Bring mir bitte ein Frühstück für eine Person hierher und eine große Kanne Kaffee", sagte Severus und wandte sich ab, um sich in einen Sessel beim Kamin zu setzen. Dann sah er sich im Wohnzimmer um. Es war ein schöner Raum und obwohl Professor Kaufmann erst zwei Tage darin wohnte, konnte man ihren Abdruck schon überall erkennen. An der Wandfarbe, den Büchern im Regal, der dicken Wolldecke über der Couch.  
Unwillkürlich wanderten seine Gedanken zu der Frau im Bad. Was machte sie wohl gerade?  
Sein Gedankengang wurde unterbrochen, als Blinky mit einem großen Tablett erschien und gleichzeitig Beth aus dem Bad kam.  
Sie hatte sich anscheinend noch einmal umgezogen, denn sie trug jetzt einen braunen Rock und eine beige Bluse und könnte für eine Schülerin gehalten werden, wenn ihre Figur unter der Kleidung dies nicht widerlegen würde.  
Beth sah die Hauselfe an, lächelte ihr zu und sagte: „Vielen Dank. Darf ich deinen Namen erfahren?" Blinky wurde ganz rot im Gesicht und stotterte: „I-i-ich bin Blinky, Professor Kaufmann."  
„Es freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen Blinky. Und vielen Dank für das Frühstück, es sieht wunderbar aus. Ist das Kaffee in der Kanne?" Blinky nickte immer noch verlegen und dann verschwand sie plötzlich.  
Beth, die die Schüchternheit der Hauselfen kannte, sorgte sich nicht darum, sondern ging zur Couch und goss sich einen großen Kaffee ein. Dann setzte sie sich damit zurück und sog genießerisch den Duft ein. Ohne Kaffee konnte man einen Tag einfach nicht vernünftig beginnen.  
Severus beobachtete Beth dabei, wie sie den Duft des Kaffees einatmete. Er hatte überrascht bemerkt, dass er nicht mehr der einzige Kaffeetrinker unter den Lehrern war, nachdem er gestern die Kaffeekanne leer vorgefunden hatte und Neuen bestellen musste.  
Beth nippte derweil an dem noch heißen Kaffee und genoss das Gefühl, wie sich die Wärme langsam in ihrem Magen ausbreitete. Als sie keine Anstalten machte, sich etwas zu essen zu nehmen, sagte Severus unwirsch: „Essen Sie etwas! Sie wecken sonst das Bedürfnis in Ihrem Gegenüber Ihnen das Essen in den Mund zu schieben. Können Sie nicht etwas besser auf sich achten! Sie sind viel zu dünn!"  
Beth sah Severus bei diesem Ausbruch überrascht an. Was hatte er bloß? Und was ging ihn das denn bitteschön an. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und sagte ironisch: „Oh, Entschuldigung. Schauen Sie halt weg, wenn es Sie stört. Wann oder was ich esse, geht Sie nichts an!"  
Severus wollte schon zu einer Antwort ansetzen, dass es ihn sehr wohl was anginge, wenn sie in seiner Gegenwart umfallen würde und er die Scherereien hätte. Er ermahnte sich aber noch mal, dass dieses nicht in seinem Sinne war und knirschte somit nur innerlich mit den Zähnen.  
Dann beugte er sich vor und sagte betont ruhig: „Professor Kaufmann, ich möchte mich für mein Verhalten Freitagabend entschuldigen. Es gibt keine zufriedenstellende Erklärung dafür und somit möchte ich Sie nur bitten, mir zu verzeihen."  
Beth sah ihn an. „Das war es, was Sie sagen wollten?"  
Severus nickte.  
„Wunderbar", sagte Beth immer noch verstimmt, „dann können Sie jetzt ja wieder gehen." Sie war immer noch müde und schlecht gelaunt und diese halbherzige Entschuldigung trug nicht dazu bei, ihre Stimmung zu heben. Daher stand sie auf, öffnete die Eingangstür und bedeutete Professor Snape zu gehen.  
Severus sah sie ungläubig an. Er hatte sich gerade entschuldigt und sie warf ihn hinaus? Kein Wort darüber, ob sie die Entschuldigung annahm und sein Rücken wieder sicher war, oder nicht?  
„Professor Kaufmann", setzte er noch einmal an, „ich weiß nicht, ob Sie mich richtig verstanden haben, ich…"  
„Natürlich habe ich Sie verstanden, Professor Snape", unterbrach Beth ihn. „Ich habe Ihre Entschuldigung angehört, also würden Sie jetzt bitte meine Wohnung verlassen!"  
Es war Beth egal, dass sie sich selbst eigentlich auch noch entschuldigen wollte, sie sich gerade ziemlich kindisch verhielt und das mit Sicherheit nicht der beste Weg war. Aber irgendwas sagte ihr, dass Professor Snapes Entschuldigung nicht richtig ehrlich gemeint war und das verärgerte sie.  
Severus sah Professor Kaufmann ungläubig an, stand dann aber ohne Worte auf und rauschte aus dem Zimmer.  
Beth lehnte sich seufzend gegen die Tür. Sie würde sich mit dem Thema befassen müssen. Aber erst, wenn sie sich beruhigt und etwas gegessen hatte.  
Sie schwenkte ihren Zauberstab und aus dem Nichts erschollen die ersten Töne von „Cruel to be kind" von der Gruppe Letters to Cleo. Musik war immer das Richtige, wenn Beth ihre Laune bessern wollte. Und so fing sie an, voller Inbrunst und leicht schief, mitzusingen und bemerkte nicht, wie passend der Text eigentlich zu ihrer Situation war:

_I pick myself up off the ground  
And have you knock me back down  
Again and again  
_  
Während Beth mitsang, besserte sich ihre Laune tatsächlich und sie setzte sich wieder, um ihr Frühstück zu genießen. Jetzt, wo Professor Snape nicht jede ihrer Bewegungen überwachte, hatte sie auch wieder Hunger bekommen. Und wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte er Recht. Sie war wirklich zu dünn, sie wusste es ja selbst. Aber das leckere Essen in Hogwarts würde hier bestimmt bald Abhilfe schaffen. Das hoffte sie zumindest.  
Nach ihrem Frühstück machte sich Beth auf den Weg zu Hermiones Wohnung. Die beiden wollten heute anfangen, die Heulende Hütte herzurichten.  
Beth ahnte nicht, dass Minerva momentan einen weiteren Anschlag auf Severus Laune vor hatte.

Severus war gerade wieder in seinen Räumen angekommen. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass diese Person seine Entschuldigung nicht angenommen hatte. Verdammt, er entschuldigte sich sonst nie! Und anstatt das Ganze einfach zu akzeptieren, warf diese Frau ihn einfach raus.  
Immer noch ärgerlich hörte Severus plötzlich ein Zischen in seinem Kamin und dann Minervas Stimme. „Severus, bist du da?"  
„Was willst du?", knurrte Severus immer noch verärgert.  
Oh, oh, dachte Minerva. Die Unterredung mit Beth scheint nicht gut gelaufen zu sein. Trotzdem sagte Minerva freundlich: „Würdest du bitte in zehn Minuten in mein Büro kommen?"  
Severus nickte nur genervt. Genau das, was er brauchte, noch eine Frau, die er nicht verstand und die ständig ihren Willen durchsetzte. Dummerweise war diese Frau auch noch Schulleiterin, konnte also nicht einfach ignoriert werden. Und so machte sich Severus auf zu Minervas Büro.  
Angekommen erblickte er Albus in seinem Bild, der in einem Sessel saß und ihn anschaute. Selbst auf diese Entfernung bemerkte Severus Albus funkelnde Augen und wusste sofort, egal, was Minerva wollte, es würde ihm nicht gefallen.  
„Severus, mein Junge, ich freue mich, dich mal wieder zu sehen", sagte Albus.  
Severus brummte innerlich. Ihre letzte Begegnung war Freitagabend gewesen nach diesem unvorstellbaren Zwischenfall. Das war nicht lange genug her, dass er den alten Kauz vermisst hätte.  
„Setz dich bitte, Severus", sagte Minerva.  
Severus setzte sich auf den bequemen Besucherstuhl und schaute Minerva abwartend an. Diese musterte ihn kurz und seufzte dann. „Severus, wie du sicherlich weißt, ist Professor Kaufmann unter anderem Zaubertränkemeisterin." Severus nickte abwartend.  
„Nun, Beth möchte gerne in ihrer Zeit auf Hogwarts weiterhin einige Forschungen betreiben und …"  
Weiter kam Minerva nicht, denn Severus war plötzlich verstehend aufgesprungen. „Auf keinen Fall. Egal was du sagst Minerva, ich werde ihr NICHT einen Teil MEINES Labors überlassen!"  
Er begann unruhig im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen.  
„Severus, setz dich hin!", sagte Minerva streng.  
„Wie dir sicherlich immer noch bekannt sein dürfte, gehört das Labor nicht dir, sondern Hogwarts. Daher obliegt es mir, die Nutzung des Labors zu regeln und ich wünsche, dass Beth ihre Studien hier fortsetzen kann", sagte Minerva ernst. Severus knirschte hörbar mit den Zähnen.  
„Wie du sicherlich weißt, Minerva, beinhaltet das Labor inzwischen weit mehr Kessel und Zutaten, als ursprünglich da waren."  
„Nun Severus, soweit ich mich erinnere, sind diese aber ebenfalls Schuleigentum, da mir die Rechnungen hierzu vorlagen und von mir beglichen wurden."  
„Aber es ist mein Labor", stieß Severus hervor.  
„Nein, ist es nicht. Ich werde Beth erklären, dass sie das Labor ebenfalls nutzen kann. Ich schlage vor, du räumst einen der Labortische für sie frei und kontrollierst, welches wirklich deine Zutaten sind. Das war alles Severus."  
Severus schaute hilflos auf seine Schulleiterin. Seine Hand zuckte zu seinem Zauberstab. Wie gerne würde er sie jetzt in etwas wirklich Ekliges verwandeln. Vielleicht in eine Schnecke? Das Schlimmste war, dass sie Recht hatte und noch schlimmer, dass er nichts unternehmen konnte.  
„Wieso richtest du deiner ach so geschätzten Professor Kaufmann nicht ein eigenes Labor ein?", fragte er in einem Versuch, das Ganze noch abzuwenden.  
Minerva schüttelte den Kopf. „Es würde Monate dauern, ein Labor entsprechend einzurichten und zu sichern und außerdem ist im Schullabor bereits alles vorhanden. Und da keiner von euch 24 Stunden anwesend sein kann, werdet ihr es wohl schaffen, es gemeinsam zu nutzen. Nein, ich sehe keine Veranlassung, Schulgelder für ein zweites Labor auszugeben."  
„Was ist mit einem Schülerlabor? Kann sie nicht den Klassenraum nutzen?"  
„Sei nicht albern, Severus", sagte Minerva genervt. „Du weißt genau, dass es im Klassenraum nicht möglich wäre, mehrtägige Experimente durchzuführen."  
Severus blickte zu Albus hoch, der seinen Freund jetzt betrübt ansah und dann meinte: „Sieh es als Chance an, Severus. Was für eine fähige Partnerin Beth sein könnte. Eine Zaubertrankmeisterin, die deiner ebenbürtig ist."  
Severus schnaubte verächtlich und überhörte so, wie Albus den Begriff Partnerin betonte.  
„Habe ich denn irgendeinen Beweis, dass sie diese ganzen Forschungen selbst gemacht hat? Vielleicht ist sie eine Schwindlerin wie Lockhart?"  
„Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht", sagte Minerva, jetzt ebenfalls wütend werdend.  
„Es reicht mir jetzt, Severus. Du kennst meine Entscheidung. Ich werde Beth heute Abend informieren und mir sollte besser nicht zu Ohren kommen, dass ihr Steine in den Weg gelegt werden."  
Damit entließ Minerva einen wutschnaubenden Severus. Sie bedauerte die Schüler, die ihm jetzt über den Weg laufen würden. „Glaubst du, dass das wirklich richtig ist, Albus?", fragte sie betrübt.  
Albus schmunzelte. „Glaub mir, er wird sich wieder beruhigen und alles wird gut."  
Minerva schaute ihn noch einmal zweifelnd an, dann widmete sie sich wieder ihrer Post.

Beth und Hermione standen völlig verdreckt in der Heulenden Hütte und begutachteten ihr Werk. Seit dem Endkampf schien niemand mehr hier gewesen zu sein, was den Zustand der Hütte erklärte. Beth und Hermione mussten einiges an Zauberkunst aufbieten, um die Hütte erst einmal überhaupt wieder begehbar zu machen. Sie war völlig baufällig gewesen und drohte einzustürzen. Drinnen schienen Riesenspinnen ihre Netze gewebt und Holzwürmer systematisch jede Wand angeknabbert zu haben.  
Aber Beth und Hermione waren hoch motiviert an die Arbeit gegangen, schließlich hatten sie ein Ziel und einen straffen Zeitplan. Beth apparierte zu einem Holzlieferanten und klärte mit ihm den Kauf neuer Holzbohlen ab, die sie per Aufrufezauber herbeiholten könnte. Damit erneuerten Beth und Hermione die Außenwände der Hütte. Bei einem Dachdecker bekamen die beiden Schindeln und ließen sich die Bauweise erklären, damit das Dach dicht wäre. Nachdem Hermione den Trick raus hatte, ging es recht zügig von der Hand und Beth, die keinerlei Talent für das Verlegen in sich entdeckt hatte, half Hermione, in dem sie die Dachschindeln passend herbei rief. Schon bald kamen die beiden ins Schwitzen, aber sie arbeiteten unverdrossen weiter, bis auch das Dach neu war, die Tür wieder fest in den Angeln hing und gestrichen war und alle Fenster ersetzt worden waren. Nachdem die Hütte nicht mehr einsturzgefährdet war, ging Beth daran, mächtige Schutzzauber um die Hütte zu legen. Es waren Illusionszauber, damit niemand die äußerlichen Veränderungen bemerkte. Es gab Zauber, die Remus in seiner Wolfsgestalt drinnen halten würden, falls der Trank nicht wirkte und Zauber gegen feindliche Eindringlinge. Inzwischen war es 17 Uhr nachmittags und Beth und Hermione eigentlich völlig am Ende und ihre magischen Reserven ziemlich ausgelaugt. Trotzdem gingen sie noch in die Hütte und arbeiteten sich noch von Raum zu Raum durch die Spinnweben. Um 18 Uhr waren sie hiermit endlich fertig und schauten stolz auf ihr Werk.  
Sie würden diese Woche noch einige Male wiederkommen müssen, um die Zwischenwände, Decken und Böden zu erneuern und Mobiliar zu besorgen, damit Remus sich an den Vollmondtagen hier unbeschwert aufhalten konnte. Wenn alles nach Plan lief, würde er sich nicht mehr verwandeln und somit etwas brauchen, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben. Und um sicher zugehen, würde er zumindest die nächsten zwei Jahre die Vollmondnächte in der Heulenden Hütte verbringen, um niemanden zu gefährden.  
Mit ihrer Arbeit zufrieden und erschöpft apparierten Beth und Hermion um 18:30 vor die Tore von Hogwarts und schleppten sich müde den Weg hinauf.  
„Beth, hast du zufällig noch einen Anti Muskelkater Trank in deinem Vorrat?", fragte Hermione müde.  
Beth schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ich hatte keine Zeit, welchen zu brauen. Wir sollten zu Marie gehen und sie um welchen bitten, sonst können wir uns morgen nur kriechend fortbewegen. Ich muss unbedingt wieder mehr Sport machen."  
Mione stöhnte, nickte dann aber. Beth hatte ja Recht, sie war selbst in letzter Zeit viel zu träge gewesen.  
„Dienstag früh um sechs Uhr laufen?", fragte Hermione zaghaft.  
Beth lächelte, nickte und verzog dann das Gesicht, als ihr Nacken bei der Bewegung steif wurde.  
Langsam schlichen beide zu Marie, die sichtlich erstaunt war über den Zustand der beiden neuen Lehrerinnen. Aber als diese nach einem Wachhalte und Anti Muskelkater Trank fragten, gab sie ihnen diese bereitwillig.  
Nachdem sie die Tränke geschluckt hatten, ging es ihnen nach fünf Minuten schon wieder wesentlich besser.  
„Vielen Dank, Marie Sie sind ein Schatz", sagte Beth strahlend, die ihre Arme und Beine glücklich wieder normal bewegen konnte. „Dafür dürfen Sie sich einen Vorrat eines Heiltrankes von mir wünschen, den ich Ihnen dann braue."  
„Ein Trank gegen Menstruationsschmerzen", sagte Marie glücklich. Beth errötete kurz und Marie sagte leise: „Also, ich bitte Professor Snape so ungern um welchen. Wenn er die Schülerinnen erwischen würde, wenn sie bei mir nach welchem fragen. Sie würden vor Verlegenheit im Boden versinken."  
Hermione und Beth lachten bei dem Gedanken. Dann willigte Beth ein und sah Hermione an. „Wir sollten vor dem Abendessen noch duschen." Und zog dabei bedeutungsvoll eine Augenbraue hoch.  
Hermione schaute an sich runter und willigte schnell ein. Sie sahen beide wirklich zum Fürchten aus, ihre Kleider total verdreckt, Spinnweben in den Haaren und Erde in den Gesichtern verschmiert.  
Schnell liefen sie in ihre Wohnungen und achteten darauf, dass niemand sie so sah. Dann duschten sie in Windeseile und stürmten schon wieder raus, um noch etwas vom Abendessen zu erwischen. Die beiden Tränke hatten ihre Wirkung getan, hatten jedoch leider die Nebenwirkung, dass sie ziemlichen Hunger verursachten.  
Als sich die beiden zwischen Minerva und Pomona niederließen, schauten sie begierig auf die Schüsseln und Platten und legten sich reichlich zu Essen darauf, um danach in einem schnellen Tempo alles zu verdrücken. Erst zehn Minuten später bekamen sie die Unterhaltungen neben sich wieder mit und sahen die neugierigen Blicke der anderen Lehrer.  
Minerva beugte sich vor und fragte lächelnd: „Schmeckt es?"  
Beth sah auf und lächelte entschuldigend. „Oh, es tut uns leid, Minerva. Aber wir waren jetzt richtig ausgehungert."  
Hermione nickte nur kauend.  
Minerva lächelte nur wissend, denn sie wusste natürlich, wovon die beiden Frauen so hungrig waren.  
Dann sagte sie zu Beth: „Es wird dich freuen zu hören, Beth, dass ich deinem Wunsch bezüglich eines Labors entsprechen konnte."  
Beth sah freudig zu Minerva hin. „Das ist ja wunderbar!"  
Minerva fuhr fort: „Da Professor Snape als Zaubertränkemeister momentan alleine das Schullabor nutzt, habe ich ihn angewiesen, einen der beiden Arbeitsplätze für dich frei zuräumen. Wenn du möchtest, kannst du ab morgen dort forschen."  
Beth sah entsetzt zu Professor Snape hinüber, als sie die Information verdaut hatte: „Ähmm, vielen Dank, Minerva. Aber wäre es nicht möglich, mir einen anderen kleinen Raum entsprechend einzurichten. Oder, ich weiß nicht, dass ich vielleicht einen Teil des Zaubertränkeklassenzimmers nutzen könnte?"  
Die Aussicht darauf mit Professor Snape in einem Labor zu arbeiten, behagte ihr so gar nicht.  
Sie wollte von diesem Mann am Liebsten so wenig sehen, wie möglich und am liebsten auch nur von ganz weit weg.  
Severus hatte die Unterhaltung natürlich mitbekommen und war wütend. Diese Person sollte froh sein, in seinem top ausgestatteten Labor forschen zu dürfen und keine Ausreden suchen. Schnell stand er auf, beugte sich über dem Tisch nach vorne und sagte sarkastisch: „Nun, Professor Kaufmann. Ich glaube ich gehe Recht in der Annahme, dass mein Labor, in dem ich Tränke wie den Wolfsbanntrank zubereitet und Gegenmittel gegen unsägliche schwarze Zauber entwickelt habe, auch Ihren Ansprüchen genügen dürfte. Oder trauen Sie sich nicht, in Anwesenheit eines preisgekrönten Zaubertränkemeisters zu forschen?"  
Als Beth ihn nur fassungslos ansah, fuhr Severus ätzend fort: „Vielleicht können Sie ja in Wahrheit gar nicht brauen und haben Angst, dass es so herauskommen könnte? Vielleicht haben Sie die Veränderung am SkeleWachsTrank ja in einem alten Buch gefunden?"  
Die anderen Lehrer sahen entsetzt zu Severus hinüber, der soeben Beths Fachkompetenz so massiv angezweifelt hatte. Hermione war bei seinen Worten aufgesprungen und hatte ihren Zauberstab gezogen. Aber Beth hielt sie schnell zurück und stand langsam auf, ging um den Tisch herum, stellte sich vor Professor Snape und richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf. Ihre Gedanken rasten und sie versuchte, langsam und gezielt zu sprechend: „Im Gegenteil, Professor Snape. Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein im Büro eines so –anerkannten- Zaubertränkemeisters arbeiten zu dürfen. Aber ich hege Zweifel, dass SIE damit klarkommen werden, dass ich etwas geschafft habe, an dass SIE bisher nicht einmal dachten." Sie lachte spöttisch und fuhr fort: „Nicht, dass Sie deswegen noch Minderwertigkeitskomplexe bekommen könnten." Damit drehte sie sich um und stolzierte aus der Halle. Die Lehrer sahen ihr nach und Hermione, nachdem sie einen kurzen, triumphierenden Blick zu Professor Snape geworfen hatte, folgte ihr.

Was zum Teufel meint diese Person, fragte sich Severus, als er Beths Worte überdachte. Etwas, dass er nicht geschafft hatte? Lächerlich. Er schaffte immer alles, was er schaffen wollte. Wahrscheinlich forschte sie an etwas, dass nicht seiner Mühe Wert war, genauer betrachtet zu werden. Mit einem bösen Blick auf die anderen Lehrer, die inzwischen tuschelten, stürmte Severus mit seinen üblichen langen Schritten aus der Halle und in sein Labor. Sein Trank musste inzwischen bereit sein zur Überprüfung. Es hatte ihn den Rest der Ferien gekostet, seine Versuchsreihe abzuschließen. Seit Albus mit dem Ring der Gaunts in Berührung gekommen war und er den Vergiftungsfluch darin nicht vollends hatte neutralisieren können, versuchte er, ein Breitbandgegengift zu erfinden, das gegen die meisten Arten von Giften wirken sollte. Momentan konnte der Trank jedoch noch keine Vergiftungen aufgrund von magischen Unfällen heilen. Professor Kaufmanns Forschungen mit dem Decompositus Fluch waren für ihn überaus hilfreich gewesen, dass musste er leider zugeben. Allerdings konnte er einige Komponenten, auf denen ihr Trank basierte, nicht nutzen, da diese ungeahnte Wechselwirkungen mit anderen Bestandteilen hervorrufen würden. Daher war er gezwungen gewesen, dass Ganze aus einer anderen Perspektive zu betrachten. Anstatt Zutaten nach ihrer Wirkung auszusuchen, hatte er sie aufgrund ihrer Eigenschaften gewählt. Im Sinne der Lehre des Gleichgewichts des Körpers vermutete er, dass eine Vergiftung ein Ungleichgewicht hervorbrachte. Wenn er dieses beheben könnte, dann müsste der Körper auch in der Lage sein, das Gift zu bekämpfen. Und so hatte er in den letzten Jahren versucht, Gemeinsamkeiten aller möglichen Gifte zu analysieren und sichtbar zu machen. Er wusste nicht mehr, wie viele in Ratten verwandelte Streichhölzer er für seine Versuche benötigt hatte. Es widerstrebte ihm seit jeher, Versuche an Lebewesen vorzunehmen. Aber in diesem Fall hatte er keine Wahl gehabt, wenn er wissen wollte, was die einzelnen Gifte für Veränderungen hervorbrachten. Da seine Abneigung aber immer gegenwärtig war, hatte er viele Gifte selbst eingenommen und manches Mal war er selbst nur knapp davon gekommen, wenn er das Gegenmittel nur noch mühsam hatte nehmen können. Vor zwei Monaten war diese mühselige Zeit der Analyse endlich abgeschlossen gewesen und er hatte mit der Herstellung erster Tränke beginnen können. Dies war seine zweite Testreihe und er war schon gespannt, wie die Ergebnisse ausfallen würden.  
Inzwischen war er an seinem Labor angekommen und es hätte ihn bestimmt nicht begeistert zu erfahren, dass er genauso wie Professor Kaufmann agierte, indem er vor dem Eintreten ebenfalls immer einige Kontrollzauber ausführte. Als alles unauffällig erschien, betrat er sein Labor und schaute sich voller Stolz um. Es hatte Jahrzehnte gebraucht, bis er es so eingerichtet hatte, wie er es brauchte. Es ähnelte teilweise den Chemielaboren der Muggel, da er Mikroskope besaß, um Bestandteile näher zu analysieren und einen kleinen Schutzraum, um gefährliche Zutaten zusammen zu fügen.  
Während er sich umblickte, wurde ihm wieder bewusst, dass dieser Ort der Stille, an den er sich immer hatte zurückziehen können, künftig nicht mehr ihm allein gehören würde.  
Er seufzte.  
Das erste Wochenende in Hogwarts hatte wirklich prima angefangen.


	17. Der erste Schultag

Hallo zusammen,

passend zum Wochenende kommt hier das neue Kapitel :-)

Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch.

LG  
Entchen

* * *

17.) Der erste Schultag

Hermione erwachte Montagmorgen frisch und ausgeruht, als ihr Wecker klingelte. Das war eigentlich untypisch, denn nach dem letzten Tag hatte sie vermutet, sich kaum aus dem Bett quälen zu können. Aber sobald sie die Augen aufschlug, wusste sie, was heute war. Ihr erster Tag als Lehrerin.  
Ein Blick auf den Wecker zeigte ihr, dass es 7 Uhr war. Sie schwang sich aus ihrem Bett und warf einen Blick nach draußen. Der rosa schimmernde Himmel verhieß wieder wundervolles Wetter. Schnell ging sie ins Bad und machte sich fertig, so dass sie um kurz vor Acht schon in die Große Halle trat.  
Sie begrüßte Pomona, Edward und Anette, die bereits anwesend waren und widmete sich dann ihrem Frühstück. Ein Nachteil des Anti Muskelkater Trankes war, dass er einen ziemlichen Hunger hervorrief und so langte Hermione herzhaft zu.  
Während sie aß, drifteten ihre Gedanken zu den letzten drei Tagen. Was hatten sie alles erlebt, seit sie am Freitag angekommen waren. Kaum zu glauben, dass es erst drei Tage waren. Die Reise im Hogwarts Express, der Ball, die neue Wohnung und neuen Aufgaben, die Heulende Hütte und auch die weniger schönen Sachen wie der Zwischenfall mit Professor Snape. Ihre Wut war immer noch genau so groß wie Freitagabend. Dieser gedankenlose Klotz. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie immer noch nicht genau wusste, wie groß Beths Kummer wirklich war. Aber sie hatte in den letzten Tagen den Eindruck gehabt, als ob es ihr langsam besser ginge. Als ob die Maske, die sie so verzweifelt der Welt zeigte, nicht mehr nur Maske war, sondern auch schon wieder echte Gefühle beinhaltete. Und dann kam dieser rücksichtslose, sarkastische, ungehobelte Mann und schmiss ihre Freundin wieder aus der Bahn. Als sie an die Szenen Freitagnacht dachte, an Beths Kummer und ihre Trauer, wurde sie selbst deprimiert. Wie musste es sein, seine große Liebe gehabt zu haben und dann zu verlieren? Sie dachte an ihren Freund und was sie empfinden würde, wenn er nicht mehr wäre. Sie wollte es sich nicht mal ausmalen, auch wenn Blaise und sie erst so kurz zusammen waren. Wie viel schlimmer mochte es da für Beth sein, die mit Mark so viele glückliche Jahre gehabt hatte? Wie konnte man so etwas überhaupt überstehen? Einerseits bewunderte sie ihre Freundin für ihre Kraft, für ihren Mut, sich jedem neuen Tag zu stellen. Andererseits machte sie sich auch große Sorgen, dass Beth all ihren Kummer zu tief in sich selbst verborgen hielt und dieser irgendwann mit Gewalt ausbrechen würde. Eine Ahnung davon, was dann geschehen konnte, hatte sie gestern Abend bekommen. Sie würde gut auf sie aufpassen müssen. Es gab nicht viele Menschen, die Beth so gut kannten wie sie und Hermione wusste, dass ihre Freundin auf andere oft so wirkte, als ob ihr alles spielerisch gelingen würde, weil sie bei ihrer Arbeit so gut war. Aber dem war nicht so. Sie wusste, wie viele Stunden Beth geschuftet hatte, um ihren Abschluss so gut hinzubekommen. Sie wusste, wie chaotisch ihre Freundin manchmal sein konnte und dass sie sich oft selbst im Weg stand mit ihrer Sturheit und ihrem unüberlegten Handeln. Das alles machte sie aber keineswegs weniger liebenswert. Im Gegenteil, gerade weil sie so viele kleine Macken hatte, konnte man das, was sie erreicht hatte, so sehr bewundern. Ihr wurde der Erfolg nicht in den Schoss gelegt, sie hatte ihn sich hart erarbeitet und das musste man einfach anerkennen. Hermione machte es nichts aus, wenn Beth manchmal etwas zerstreut wirkte, Termine vergaß oder ihre Wohnung einem Schlachtfeld glich, denn dafür war sie im Gegenzug ein lieber, herzlicher Mensch, mit dem man wunderbar lachen und diskutieren konnte.

Während sie so nachdachte, warf sie einen Blick auf die Uhr, die an einer Wand der Halle hing. Es war inzwischen Viertel nach Acht. Nun, HEUTE würde Beth auf jeden Fall nicht zu spät zum Essen kommen. Sie hatte gestern Abend noch heimlich einen Weckzauber auf Beths Schlafzimmer gelegt. Somit würde sie ab jetzt jeden Schultag um halb Neun geweckt werden, wenn sie dann noch im Bett lag. Hermione grinste. Sie konnte ja schlecht zulassen, dass ihre Freundin an ihrem ersten Schultag oder auch sonst zu spät kommen würde. Aber es wäre vielleicht nicht nötig gewesen, sie im Notfall wecken zu lassen, indem plötzlich die Illusion eines ganzen Haufens Frösche in ihrem Schlafzimmer stand und dazu hörbar quakte. Naja, wenn Beth immer pünktlich aufstand, würde sie das gar nicht mitbekommen.  
Außerdem war es nur zu ihrem Besten. Wenn die Schüler erst entdecken würden, dass sie einen Hang zur Unpünktlichkeit hatte, dann wäre ihr Respekt Beth gegenüber bestimmt nicht mehr ganz so groß.  
Während sie so in Gedanken war, betrat ihre Freundin die Halle. Sie sah noch etwas müde aus und Hermione befürchtete, dass ihre dritte Nacht in Hogwarts nicht ganz so erholsam war, wie die vorherige.  
„Guten Morgen, Beth", grüßte sie trotzdem fröhlich.  
„Morgen, Mione. Morgen, Pomona. Anette. Edward", grüßte diese müde zurück.  
„Alles ok?", fragte Hermione leise, als Beth sich neben sie gesetzt hatte.  
Diese schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und sagte: „Alpträume."  
Sie verstand. Ihre Freundin hatte ihr von ihren Träumen erzählt, die nach Hermiones Meinung aus ihren Schuldgefühlen heraus entstehen mussten. Sie hoffte, dass Beth bald darüber hinwegkommen und einsehen würde, dass Marks Unfall am allerwenigsten ihre Schuld gewesen war.

Nachdem Beth ihre erste Tasse starken, schwarzen Kaffee getrunken hatte, ging es ihr schon wieder besser und sie wurde lebhafter. Wie Hermione vermutet hatte, hatte sie gestern Abend schlecht einschlafen können. Und so hatte sie angefangen, mit Mark zu reden, ihm von den ersten Tagen zu erzählen, ihm zu berichten, was sie fühlte, wie sie sich in die neue Umgebung einlebte. Sie hatte nichts verschwiegen, ihre Unsicherheit geschildert, ihre Ängste in Bezug auf die neuen Aufgaben und seltsamerweise hatte das Gespräch ihr geholfen, alles noch einmal halbwegs objektiv zu analysieren. Vor allem die Sache mit Professor Snape und dem Labor. Es bestand kein Grund, warum die beiden sich nicht arrangieren können sollten. Sie waren erwachsen und sollten sich auch so benehmen. Sie nahm sich noch einmal vor, sich bei Professor Snape für den Scherz zu entschuldigen und ihrerseits seine Entschuldigung anzunehmen, wenn er überhaupt noch einmal eine anbot. Sie mussten sich ja nicht mögen, nur zusammen arbeiten können. Und das sollte doch wohl kappen?

Um Viertel vor neun waren alle Schüler und Lehrer in der Großen Halle versammelt. Beth sollte ihre Geschichten hier erzählen.  
Gestern Abend hatte sie noch lange darüber nachgegrübelt, was sie vortragen sollte.  
Sie war mit vielen kleineren Cousins und Cousinen aufgewachsen, mit denen sie früher viel gespielt hatte. Leider hatten die Kleinen die Angewohnheit gehabt, lieber ihr beim Spielen zuzuschauen, als selbst mitzumachen. So hatte Beth mit den verschiedenen Puppen und Autos immer eine Handlung erzählt und irgendwann bemerkt, dass die Anderen ihr nur noch zuhörten. Nachdem sie eines Tages so davon genervt war, sie war schließlich auch noch jung, hatte sie angefangen, stattdessen lieber direkt Geschichten zu erzählen. Die Kleinen hatten es immer geliebt, wenn sie in etwas schiefer Tonlage allerlei Tiere nachgemacht und ihnen damit Leben eingehaucht hatte.  
Beth wusste, dass die Schüler hier viel zu alt für Tiergeschichten waren. Daher hatte sie sich für eine andere entschieden und hoffte sehr, ihre Wahl würde den Schülern gefallen. Sie selbst liebte die Geschichte und hatte sie inzwischen schon so oft gelesen, dass sie diese fast auswendig kannte.  
Daher war sie halbwegs optimistisch, das Ganze ohne größere Katastrophen hinter sich bringen zu können.

Um Punkt neun Uhr stand sie auf und schwang, mit einem kurzen Blick auf Albus, der in einem Bild saß und sie beobachtete, ihren Zauberstab. Sie hatte ihn gestern nach dem Abendessen in einem Gemälde auf ihrem Weg angetroffen und nachdem sie ihm erzählt hatte, was sie für heute Morgen plante, hatte er ihr bereitwillig einige Geheimnisse verraten, damit sie die Große Halle entsprechend umgestalten konnte. Und so war es möglich, dass auf ihren Schwenker hin die Haustische verschwanden und rund um den großen Kamin an der einen Seite der Halle viele gemütliche Sofas und Sessel entstanden. Die Schüler, die an den Haustischen gesessen hatten, fanden sich plötzlich wild gemischt auf den Sitzmöbeln wieder. Der frühere Schulleiter hatte ihr einen alten Zauber verraten, der Sympathien zwischen Menschen offenbarte und den sie gestern Abend noch einige Male probiert hatte. Diesen hatte sie heute genutzt, um die Schüler der Häuser gemäß ihrer Zuneigungen zueinander zu setzen. Daher war kein Schüler unglücklich darüber, sich plötzlich neben jemand anderem wiederzufinden als vorher und keiner wechselte seinen Platz.  
Sie ging zu dem großen Sessel, der vor dem Kamin stand und bedeutete den Lehrern, ihr zu folgen. Für diese waren noch einige Sessel am Kamin frei.  
Nachdem auch die Lehrer saßen, verstärkte sie magisch ihre Stimme ein wenig, atmete noch einmal tief durch und sagte: „Ich freue mich, dass alle Schüler hier sind, um sich Geschichten meines Landes anzuhören. Ich habe lange überlegt, was ich euch erzählen soll. Welche Geschichten für klein und groß gleichsam spannend sind und ich glaube, ich habe das Richtige gefunden. Geschichten über große Krieger, über schöne Maiden, über Kämpfe, über Siege und Verluste, über Intrigen und Verrat und über die Liebe. Die Geschichte, die ich euch erzählen möchte, ist das Nibelungenlied."  
Die Gesichter der meisten Schüler schauten fragend, aber einige hellten sich auf, denn sie kannten die Geschichte bereits. Auch die meisten der Lehrer hatten bereits von ihr gehört und einige stöhnten innerlich, denn die Erzählung war lang, ausufernd und manchmal auch sehr verworren.  
Vor allem Severus seufzte. Was für eine Zeitverschwendung. Er könnte jetzt weiterforschen, anstatt sich die Geschichte eines dummen Ritters und seiner Liebe zu einer Frau anzuhören. Im Kopf fing er bereits an, einige Berechnungen für seine Forschungen anzustellen, als Beth mit ihrer Erzählung begann.

„Uns ist in alten mæren wunders vil geseit  
von helden lobebæren, von grôzer arebeit,  
von freuden, hôchgezîten, von weinen und von klagen,  
von küener recken strîten muget ir nû wunder hœren sagen."

Die Schüler schauten sich erstaunt an. Sie hatten kein Wort verstanden, denn Beth hatte auf Deutsch rezitiert. Was sollte das? Eine Geschichte, die sie nicht verstanden, machte wohl kaum Sinn. Etwas missmutig schauten die Schüler die neue Lehrerin an.  
Diese lächelte und sagte: „Keine Angst, das bleibt nicht so. Ich wollte euch nur ein Gefühl dafür geben, wie die Geschichte früher geklungen haben mag. Aber jetzt fangen wir wirklich an."

Ein erleichtertes Raunen war in der Großen Halle zu hören, als sie fortfuhr:

„Uns wird in alten Erzählungen viel Wunderbares berichtet,  
von rühmenswerten Helden, großer Kampfesmühe,  
von Freuden, Festen, von Weinen und von Klagen;  
von den Kämpfen kühner Helden könnt ihr nun Wunderbares erzählen hören."

Drei Stunden später kamen die Schüler langsam aus einer Traumwelt zurück, als Beth ihre Geschichte leise beendete: „Das war die Geschichte von Kriemhild & Siegfried, von Brunhild & Gunther, von Etzel, dem Hunnenkönig und von einer großen Liebe, die Machtgier und höfisches Kalkül zerstört haben."

Noch einige Sekunden verharrten die Anwesenden in der Welt, die Beth für sie geschaffen hatte. Sie hatte in den vergangenen drei Stunden die Nibelungen zum Leben erweckt. Die Figuren waren lebendig gewesen. Die Schüler hatten darüber gelacht, wie Siegfried Brunhild hinters Licht geführt hatte. Sie hatten geweint, als Siegfried starb, waren empört über den Streit von Kriemhild & Brunhild und trauerten über das Ende der Geschichte.

Auch die Lehrer waren von der intensiven Erzählung ergriffen. Natürlich alle, bis auf einen. Nach kurzer Zeit hatte Severus sich eingestehen müssen, dass er sich bei den Hintergrundgeräuschen nicht auf seine Forschungen konzentrieren konnte und hatte stattdessen resigniert die junge Lehrerin beobachtet. Während sie die Anderen mit ihrer Geschichte und ihren lebendigen Gestiken fesselte, erblickte er die kleinen Details, die ihm klarmachten, was für einen Menschen er vor sich hatte. Er sah die dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen, die auf eine schlechte Nacht hindeuteten und bemerkte erneut ihre viel zu dünne Gestalt, die durch die Lehrerumhänge eher noch betont wurde. Der strenge Dutt, mit dem sie ihre Haare hochgebunden hatte, ließ ihre Wangen noch dünner erscheinen, die Wangenknochen noch stärker hervortreten. Nein, sie wirkte wirklich nicht wie ein gesunder, ausgeglichener, glücklicher Mensch, dachte er sich. Eher wie jemand, der verzweifelt versuchte, jeden einzelnen Tag zu überstehen. Er fragte sich erneut, warum diese Person glaubte, hier in Hogwarts plötzlich vor ihrer Vergangenheit fliehen zu können. Denn dass es eine Flucht war, das war für ihn offensichtlich. Wenn sie ihn gefragt hätte, hätte er ihr sagen können, dass der Versuch sinnlos war. Man konnte nicht vor sich selbst weglaufen und seiner eigenen privaten Hölle. Das wusste er nur zu gut.  
Während er so über sie nachgrübelte, bemerkte er zuerst gar nicht die plötzliche Stille, die sich über die Halle senkte, als die junge Frau ihre Geschichte beendete.  
Weil alle anderen in der Geschichte so gefangen waren, dauerte es ein paar Sekunden, bis die Schüler wieder in der Gegenwart waren und eifrig Beifall klatschten.  
Severus lächelte spöttisch. Wie leicht diese Tölpel doch zu beeindrucken waren. Ein bisschen Liebe, ein bisschen Mut, Kühnheit und Dummheit und schon war eine Geschichte spannend. Was für eine Zeitverschwendung!

Beth lächelte leicht beschämt angesichts des unvermuteten Applaus und sagte dann: „Ich hoffe, die Überraschung ist geglückt."  
Zustimmendes Gemurmel war zu hören und dann trat Minerva vor. „Ich bin mir sicher, ich spreche für alle Anwesenden, dass es uns ein außerordentliches Vergnügen war, dir zuzuhören. Und ich bin mir sicher, die Schüler, sowie wir Lehrer würden einer Wiederholung zu gegebener Zeit freudig zustimmen."  
Wieder brachen Begeisterungsrufe aus, zwischen denen Severus verhaltenes Stöhnen unterging.  
Beth lächelte freudig. „Ich bin mir sicher, ich habe noch genug Geschichten für die nächsten Jahre auf Lager."  
„Wunderbar", sagte Minerva und wandte sich dann an die Schüler. „Es ist wunderschönes Wetter draußen, ich möchte keinen von Ihnen bis zum Mittagessen im Schloss sehen!"  
Damit winkte sie die Schüler aus der Halle, die sich nach dem langen Stillsitzen bereitwillig in die Ländereien um Hogwarts ergossen.  
Beth stellte derweil den ursprünglichen Zustand der Großen Halle wieder her. Minerva kam zu ihr und sagte sinnierend: „Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass dir ein manchmal ziemlich lästiger, alter Mann etwas Hilfestellung geleistet hat, um die Halle zu verzaubern."  
Beth nickte verschmitzt. „Ich traf Albus gestern Abend und er erzählte mir davon. Mir erschien es für die besondere Situation irgendwie schöner, das Ganze etwas aufzulockern."  
Minerva nickte nur. Dann ging sie ebenfalls aus der Halle, um mit den anderen Lehrern die Schüler auf den Ländereien zu überwachen.  
Nachdem Beth mit dem Aufräumen fertig war, suchte sie mit Hilfe der Karte Hermione und gesellte sich dann zu ihr. „Deine Geschichte war wirklich toll, Beth", sagte diese strahlend. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so super erzählen kannst. Eigentlich müsste ich fast sauer sein, dass du das verschwiegen hast."  
Beth lächelte Hermione schelmisch an. „Nun ja, du hast mich ja auch nie danach gefragt. Aber es freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat. Ich glaube, ich muss mich bei meinen Tanten bedanken, dass sie so viele Kinder haben, die mich ständig um Geschichten angebettelt haben. Ohne diese ständige Übung hätte ich wohl ziemlich versagt."  
„Sonst noch irgendwelche versteckten Talente, die ich nicht kenne?", neckte sie Beth.  
Beth lachte, für eine winzige Sekunde mit sich und der Welt zufrieden. „Ich fürchte, mit viel mehr kann ich nicht dienen. Ich schaffe es die meisten Tage, heil auf den Füßen zu bleiben. Zählt das?"  
So scherzten die beiden noch eine Weile miteinander, während sie über die Ländereien gingen.  
Dabei traten die anderen Lehrer nacheinander zu ihnen und bedankten sich ebenfalls für die unterhaltsamen Stunden. Natürlich alle bis auf Professor Snape.  
Dieser stand grübelnd am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes und besah sich das Schauspiel. Gab es etwas, dass diese Hexe nicht konnte? Es war ja fast zum Verzweifeln. Sie war eine Meisterin in Zaubertränke und Verteidigung, klug und gebildet, sie konnte Geschichten erzählen, verzauberte mal so eben den Hogwarts Express und alle Anwesenden und schien sich mit allen, außer ihm, recht gut zu verstehen.  
Das war eigentlich schon fast zuviel. Aber Severus hätte den Krieg als Doppelspion nicht überlebt, wenn er nicht ein guter Beobachter gewesen wäre und er erkannte genau, wenn jemand sich hinter einer Fassade versteckte. Er dachte zurück an das, was er während der MÄRCHENSTUNDE beobachtet hatte. Die traurigen Augen und den verschleierten Blick als sie über Siegfrieds Ermordung erzählt hatte. Ihre manchmal fahrigen Bewegungen, die Unsicherheit, die sich in manchen Gesten zeigte, zusätzlich zu ihrem ungesunden Aussehen. Nein, diese Frau erschien vielleicht auf den ersten Blick so, aber sie war bei weitem nicht perfekt. Umso mehr ärgerte ihn, dass er ständig an diese Person dachte. Ihr gequälter Blick hatte sich in seine Gedanken gebrannt.

Dazu kam noch, dass sein Trank gestern Abend nicht den erhofften Erfolg aufwies. Er musste also wieder von vorne beginnen, was seine Laune keineswegs aufhellte. Und dass er einen Teil seines Labors aufgeben musste, tat sein übriges, um seine Laune immer weiter sinken zu lassen. Alleine bei seinem Anblick gingen die Schüler vorsichtshalber noch einen Meter weiter vom Wald weg.

Als Hermione und Beth am Quidditchplatz vorbeigingen, passierte es. Ein Schrei ertönte vom Verbotenen Wald herüber. Beide schauten sich an und liefen los. Als sie sich dem Ende des Waldes näherten, sahen sie voller Schrecken eine Erstklässlerin, die schluchzend unter der Peitschenden Weide kniete und sich schützend die Hände über den Kopf hielt, während ihr Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. Plötzlich schrie das Mädchen erneut auf, als einer der Äste mit voller Wucht gegen ihren Arm knallte. Das Mädchen fiel zur Seite und hielt sich den Arm, während sie noch heftiger anfing zu weinen, nicht mehr nur aus Angst, sondern jetzt auch vor Schmerzen.  
„Beth!", rief Hermione ängstlich und deutete auf die Weide, während sie weiter zu dem Mädchen stürmte, um es unter der Weide wegzuziehen. Ihre Freundin begriff, was sie wollte, stoppte, zog hektisch ihren Zauberstab hervor und ließ einen Stein, der neben der Weide lag, mit voller Wucht auf die Wurzel knallen, die den Baum betäuben sollte. Der Baum zitterte, stockte kurz, aber anscheinend hatte sie nicht richtig getroffen, er fing nach einigen Sekunden erneut an, sich zu bewegen und wurde immer schneller. Starr vor Schreck sah Beth, wie Hermione jetzt ebenfalls in Reichweite der Äste angelangt war und immer wieder ausweichen musste, um nicht selbst verletzt zu werden. Wie in Zeitlupentempo kämpfte sie sich zu dem Mädchen vor und warf einen Schutzschild über sie beide, als sie endlich angelangt war. Erneut wollte Beth die Wurzel attackieren, als sie plötzlich grob zur Seite gestoßen wurde und ein paar Schritte taumelte. „Stehen Sie nicht im Weg herum!", herrschte Professor Snape sie an, zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf den Felsbrocken, den sie eben schon benutzt hatte, und verfrachtete ihn zielsicher an die richtige Stelle auf der Wurzel. Der Baum zitterte und seine Bewegungen erstarben.  
Der Zaubertränkemeister drehte sich zu ihr um und schnauzte sie an: „Was ist? Wollen Sie Professor Granger vielleicht einmal helfen oder sind Sie auch dazu nicht fähig?"  
Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich zur Weide um und ging auf Hermione und das Mädchen zu. Ihre Freundin half der Kleinen gerade auf die Beine, wobei diese ihren linken Arm umklammert hielt und vor Angst und Schock immer noch heftig schluchzte. Beth folgte ihm, mit Tränen voller Wut und Scham in den Augen.  
Als sie näher herankam, fragte Severus gerade mit kalter Stimme: „Sind Sie verletzt, Professor Granger?"  
Diese schüttelte den Kopf, kniete sich dann neben das Mädchen und sagte mit sanfter Stimme: „Es ist alles in Ordnung, die Weide bewegt sich nicht mehr. Wir bringen Sie jetzt in den Krankenflügel, Miss Monroe." Die Erstklässlerin war eine Gryffindor, die Hermione am Wochenende bereits öfters über den Flur hatte springen sehen. Ein lebenslustiges, vorwitziges, freches Mädchen. Und anscheinend ein ziemlich Dummes.  
Sie richtete sich auf und blickte Beth an, die neben Professor Snape getreten war und anscheinend mit den Tränen kämpfte. Was war passiert? Sie runzelte die Stirn und sagte dann zu ihr: „Beth, könntest du bitte schon einmal prüfen, ob Miss Monroe irgendwelche Verletzungen außer der Offensichtlichen hat? Du bist in den einfachen Diagnosezaubern geschickter als ich."  
Beth nickte, ging zu der immer noch schluchzenden Erstklässlerin und sprach beruhigend auf sie ein, während sie einige Zauber murmelte.  
Severus schnaubte, als er das Ergebnis am Leuchten ihres Zauberstabes ablesen konnte und sagte spöttisch: „Wenigstens das scheinen Sie ja zu beherrschen. Und Sie wollen eine Expertin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste sein? In welchen Träumen?"  
Damit drehte er sich herrisch zum Gehen und ließ noch ein „Würden Sie jetzt BITTE von der Weide weggehen!" folgen.  
Als alle außer Gefahr waren, ließ er den Felsbrocken mit einem unwilligen Wink verschwinden, woraufhin die Weide noch heftiger als zuvor anfing, mit ihren Ästen zu schlagen, als ob sie wegen der entkommenen Opfer in Wut wäre. Severus beobachtete das Schauspiel ein paar Sekunden und sah sich danach um. Zum Glück hatten nur einige Schüler zufällig in der Nähe gestanden, als die Gryffindor zur Weide ging und diese schienen immer noch so geschockt zu sein, dass sie den Grund, warum der Baum plötzlich erstarrt war, anscheinend gar nicht mitbekommen hatten. Vielleicht würden sie später rätseln, ob es alleine der Anblick des gefürchteten Zaubertränkemeisters gewesen war, der sie zum Stillhalten gezwungen hatte. Vorstellbar war es für die Schüler auf jeden Fall.  
In der Zwischenzeit war Marie an der Peitschenden Weide angekommen und hatte das Mädchen resolut mit sich genommen, nachdem Beth ihr leise die Ergebnisse der Analysezauber mitgeteilt hatte.  
Die drei Lehrer sahen der Schulleiterin entgegen, die auf dem Weg zu ihnen war und von Weitem rief: „Was ist passiert?"  
Hermione erklärte kurz und Minerva nickte grimmig. „Ich werde den Erstklässlern noch einmal eindringlich sagen müssen, dass die Weide gefährlich ist, wie wir jetzt wieder gesehen haben. So eine dumme Gryffindor."  
Beth und Hermione nickten. Es war nichts Mutiges dabei, sich bewusst in Gefahr zu begeben.  
„Ich werde meine Schüler noch einmal darauf hinweisen, dass Mut und Dummheit nicht einhergehen sollten", erklärte Hermione.  
Minerva nickte bestätigend und sagte: „Ihr habt alle drei außerordentlich schnell reagiert und schlimmeres verhindert. Vielen Dank dafür."  
Severus nickte nur, wandte sich wortlos ab und ging zurück zum Schloss.  
Die drei Frauen sahen sich an und Hermione sagte hörbar erleichtert: „Ich bin froh, dass wir rechtzeitig da waren."  
„Ich ebenfalls." Mit diesen Worten wandte Minerva sich ab und ging ebenfalls zurück zum Schloss, um sich im Krankenflügel über den Zustand der Schülerin zu erkundigen.  
Hermione knuffte Beth in die Seite und sagte betont fröhlich: „Puhh, das war ganz schön knapp. Danke, dass du den Baum betäubt hast. Na komm, lass uns mit den anderen Lehrern die restlichen Schüler hier draußen einsammeln."  
Sie deutete auf die übrigen Professoren, die die Schüler gerade wieder in das Schloss scheuchten. Es war sowieso bald Essenszeit und sie wollten kein Risiko mehr eingehen.  
Sie wollte nicht zeigen, wie sehr ihr noch die Knie zitterten. Als sie unter der Weide lag, hatte sie gedacht, ihr Schild würde vielleicht nicht halten und sah sich schon von den Ästen zerfetzt darunter liegen. Aber zum Glück hatte Beth den Baum beruhigt.  
Sie hatte nicht mitbekommen, was zwischen ihr und Professor Snape vorgefallen war.  
So wollte sie gerade Richtung Schloss gehen, als sie bemerkte, dass Beth ihr nicht folgte, sondern mit geballten Fäusten und zitternd immer noch an der gleichen Stelle stand.  
Sie ging zurück, berührte ihre Freundin vorsichtig an der Schulter und fragte zögerlich: „Beth? Alles in Ordnung?"  
Diese blickte sie an und rief wütend aus: „Ich habe den Baum nicht betäubt, Mione! Ich habe die richtige Stelle nicht erwischt!"  
Hermione konnte wieder die Tränen in ihren Augen sehen und verstand nicht, was ihre Freundin sagte. Aber was?  
„Ich konnte nicht mehr reagieren … Als ich dich unter der Weide liegen sah … Du warst in Gefahr, meine beste Freundin, und ich war wie gelähmt vor Angst um dich. Wäre Professor Snape nicht gekommen … Ich kann nicht mal meine Freundin vor einem blöden Baum beschützen! Was bin ich nur für ein feiger Mensch … Er hatte Recht, wie will ich so Verteidigung unterrichten, wenn ich dich nicht verteidigen kann."  
Sie wandte sich von Hermione ab und fing an leise zu schluchzen, voller Wut auf sich selbst.  
„Hey", sagte Hermione, bestürzt über den Ausbruch.  
„Es tut mir leid, du kanntest die Stelle nur von meinen Erzählungen, ich hätte selbst …"  
„Das ist es doch gar nicht", fuhr ihre Freundin aufgebracht dazwischen. „Ich hätte es direkt noch einmal versuchen müssen, verstehst du denn nicht? Das hätte mir gar nicht passieren dürfen, ich bin geschult in so etwas, es war mein JOB!" Voller Frust trat sie gegen einen Fels, der neben ihr auf dem Boden lag und verzog daraufhin das Gesicht vor Schmerzen.  
Trotzdem fuhr sie weiter fort, den Stein zu bearbeiten, ihre Wut an ihm auszulassen.  
Hermione seufzte innerlich und ließ sich dann auf dem Boden nieder. Das könnte noch etwas dauern.  
Ihre Freundin war eigentlich kein aufbrausender Mensch, aber sie war der Typ, der die Dinge in sich aufstaute und dann irgendwann plötzlich austickte, ein schwieriger Charakterzug, der oft in unpassenden Momenten ausbrach. Ihr war nichts wichtiger, als die Menschen, die ihr etwas bedeuteten und das Gefühl, hier versagt zu haben, schien einen der Anfälle mal wieder ausgelöst zu haben. Dass Professor Snape sie offensichtlich ihrer Verantwortung enthoben hatte, machte das Ganze nicht besser.  
Hermione wartete geduldig, bis ihre Freundin sich nach fünf Minuten wieder soweit beruhigt hatte, dass sie den Felsen und vor allem ihren Fuß verschonte.  
„Wieder OK?", fragte sie dann.  
Beth nickte stumm, ließ sich neben sie fallen und zog die Knie an, während sie ihren Fuß durch den Stiefel hindurch massierte. Dann seufzte sie und sagte leise: „Als ich dich da liegen sah, es stand plötzlich alles vor mir. Ich hatte das Gefühl als ob ich neben Mark im Auto sitzen würde, den Lastwagen kommen sah und nichts machen konnte, um ihn abzuwehren. Ich war gar nicht mehr hier …" Sie brach ab und Hermione rutschte näher und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern.  
Dann sagte sie zuversichtlich klingend: „Weißt du, was ich glaube, Beth?"  
„Was?", fragte diese resigniert.  
„Ich bin mir 100% sicher, dass du mich mit wehenden Fahnen unter dem Baum hervorgezogen, ihn in Stücke gezaubert oder zu Sägemehl verarbeitet hättest, wenn Professor Snape nicht dazwischen gegangen wäre", sagte Hermione voller Überzeugung mit schalkhafter Stimme.  
Dabei sah sie Beth an und diese musste wegen dem Bild, das ihre Freundin malte, unwillkürlich lachen.  
„Glaubst du wirklich?"  
„Ich bin mir ganz sicher. Und jetzt komm, ich bekomme langsam Hunger nach der ganzen Aufregung."  
Sie stand auf und zog Beth mit einem entschlossenen Ruck mit sich.  
Diese rieb sich über die Augen, suchte sich ein Taschentuch aus ihrem Mantel und putzte sich die Nase. Dann lächelte sie zögernd und hakte sich bei Hermione unter, die wartend neben ihr stand. Zusammen gingen die beiden zum Schloss hinüber.

Bis zum Mittagessen in einer dreiviertel Stunde wollte Beth noch etwas für ihren ersten Unterricht vorbereiten und so verabschiedete sie sich in der Eingangshalle von Hermione und ging in ihr Büro.  
Ärgerlich wanderte sich durch die Korridore. Sie regte sich immer noch über sich selbst auf und auch, wenn ihre Freundin versucht hatte, sie zu trösten, ihr Versagen nagte an ihr. Nicht nur, dass sich ihr nicht hatte helfen können, jetzt musste sie Professor Snape auch noch dankbar sein, weil er es stattdessen getan hatte. Und das gefiel ihr noch weniger, als ihre eigene Unzulänglichkeit. Bis sie im Büro ankam, hatte sie das Erlebte schon hundert Mal in ihrem Kopf hin- und hergedreht, bevor sie es entschlossen wegschob. Sie hatte heute Nachmittag Unterricht und sie konnte nichts mehr daran ändern. Das Durchexerzieren von Situationen, was sie leider nie abstellen konnte und stets gefühlte tausende Mal machte, würde bis heute Abend warten müssen. Entschlossen wandte sie sich ihrer Arbeit zu.  
Als erstes verfasste sie eine kurze Notiz, dass sie alle Ravenclaw Schüler nach dem Abendessen um 19 Uhr im Gemeinschaftsraum erwartete, um sie näher kennen zu lernen. Sie warf die Notiz in eine Box neben ihrem Schreibtisch. Wie Filius ihr erklärt hatte, würde diese daraufhin am Infobrett erscheinen und sich farblich bemerkbar machen, um zu zeigen, dass sie neu wäre. Eine sinnvolle Erfindung. Beth fragte sich, ob Hermione das System auch hatte. Sie sollte sie dazu befragen.  
Dann legte sie alle Unterlagen zurecht, die sie nachher brauchen würde und hoffte, diese würden wenigstens einen Tag an ihrem Platz ausharren, bevor sie ins Nirvana des Chaos verschwanden, dass sie immer zu umgeben schien.  
Als erstes stand der UTZ Kurs mit den Siebtklässlern auf dem Plan, was eine Herausforderung für sie darstellte. Schüler zu unterrichten, die nicht viel jünger waren als sie selbst, würde bestimmt nicht so leicht sein. Sie hoffte, sie würde den schmalen Balanceakt schaffen, der hier erforderlich war, um eine vernünftige Lernbasis zu erreichen. Vielleicht konnte sie wenigstens den Schülern beibringen, wie man sich und andere in einer Gefahrensituation verteidigte, auch wenn sie selbst momentan offensichtlich nicht dazu fähig war. Frustriert über diesen Gedanken tunkte sie ihre Schreibfeder härter als nötig in das Tintenglas, woraufhin die Tinte zu allen Seiten wegspritzte, auch auf das Pergament, auf das sie gerade Notizen schrieb. Sie fluchte, nahm ihren Zauberstab und beseitigte die Flecken. Dann atmete sie tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen und vervollständigte ihren Merkzettel.  
Nachdem sie wieder ruhig war und alle Unterlagen bereit gelegt hatte, ging sie zum Mittagessen.

Minerva wartete, bis alle Schüler anwesend waren. Dann erhob sie sich und klatschte in die Hände. „Die meisten von Ihnen werden bereits gehört oder mitbekommen haben, was Miss Monroe, einer Erstklässlerin aus Gryffindor, heute passiert ist. Sie kam zu nah an die Peitschende Weide heran und wurde von dieser angegriffen. Ich kann berichten, dass sie zum Glück glimpflich davon gekommen ist und morgen wieder am Unterricht teilnehmen kann. Ich möchte jedoch noch einmal alle Schüler eindringlich davor warnen, die Peitschende Weide oder den Verbotenen Wald als besondere Mutprobe zu betrachten. Mut kann nur derjenige zeigen, der sich nicht leichtsinnig in Gefahr begibt. Und jetzt, guten Appetit."  
Die Schüler tuschelten während des Essens über den Unfall. Die Slytherins schienen doch etwas hämisch nach Gryffindor hinüber zu schauen, dass diese so dumm waren, sich in Gefahr zu begeben. Es schien, als ob Beths Kostümball nicht alle Schranken hatte verschwinden lassen können. Aber die älteren Lehrer bemerkten, dass der Spott geringer war als sonst bei solchen Vorkommnissen, und werteten dies positiv.

Nur zu schnell war das Mittagessen vorbei. Beth wünschte Hermione viel Glück für ihre erste Stunde und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Klassenzimmer. Ihr war jetzt doch etwas mulmig zumute. Würde sie es schaffen, den Schülern etwas beizubringen? War sie nicht doch noch viel zu jung für sowas? Was, wenn die Schüler sich nicht für das Fach interessierten? Was hatte sie sich dabei gedacht, zu glauben, sie wäre als Lehrerin geeignet? Hatte die Episode heute Mittag nicht klar gezeigt, dass sie momentan nicht fit genug war? Sie haderte noch mit sich als das Klassenzimmer in Sichtweite war. Sie holte tief Luft und schob die Gedanken weg. Jetzt konnte sie keinen Rückzieher mehr machen, die Schüler warteten bereits vor der Tür auf sie. Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes öffnete sie diese und die Schüler strömten herein. Zum Glück hatten sie nicht bemerkt, wie ihre Hand leicht gezittert hatte.  
Sie ging zum Pult, legte ihre Notizen ab, straffte sich innerlich und wendete sich mit einem Lächeln den 15 Schülern zu, die in ihrem UTZ Kurs waren und sie jetzt neugierig betrachteten.  
„Hallo zusammen. Wie Sie alle wissen, werde ich ab heute Ihre Lehrerin in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste sein. Ziel meines Unterrichts ist es, dass Sie sich gegen Angriffe und dunkle Flüche zur Wehr setzen können. Als erstes möchte ich, dass Sie sich kurz vorstellen und danach würde ich gerne erfahren, was Sie im letzten Schuljahr durchgenommen haben."  
Damit deutete Beth auf den Jungen links in der ersten Reihe. Nachdem sich alle vorgestellt hatten, erzählte Beth kurz etwas über sich und befragte die Schüler dann zum letzten Schuljahr. Natürlich hatte sie die früheren Lehrpläne erhalten, aber sie wollte wissen, was bei den Schülern hängen geblieben war. Sie fand schnell heraus, dass alle Schüler im Kurs motiviert schienen und im letzten Jahr gut aufgepasst hatten. So entschloss sie sich, in der ersten Stunde nichts Neues zu erklären, sondern die Duellierkünste der einzelnen Schüler zu testen.  
„Mr. Smith, würden Sie mir bitte in den Duellierbereich folgen? Ich möchte gerne gegen jeden von Ihnen antreten, um zu sehen, wie weit Ihre praktischen Fähigkeiten sind."  
Damit ging sie in den hinteren Bereich des Raumes und wartete auf den angesprochenen Schüler, der leicht nervös drein schaute.  
Sie lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. Egal, was sie sonst alles an Fehlern hatte, duellieren konnte sie sich. Zumindest, wenn keine akute Gefahr wie heute Mittag bestand …  
Mit diesem Gedanken im Kopf sagte sie selbstsicherer, als sie sich fühlte: „Greifen Sie mich an. Stellen Sie sich vor, ich wäre Professor Snape, der Sie gerade heruntergeputzt hat."  
Die Schüler kicherten und Edward Smith stellte sich auf, während sie wirklich wünschte, sie würde dem Zaubertränkeprofessor gegenüberstehen und ihn fertig machen können für das, was er am Baum gesagt hatte. Sie würde ihm schon zeigen, dass sie unterrichten konnte!  
Ihr Schüler hatte inzwischen den Zauberstab erhoben und rief seine ersten Angriffe aus.  
Beth hatte keine Probleme diese zu blocken, aber sie bemerkte erstaunt, dass Mr. Smith sich zurück hielt. „Kommen Sie, Mr. Smith. Ein Drittklässler hätte diese Zaubersprüche besser anbringen können", versuchte sie ihn zu reizen. Sie wollte wissen, was er wirklich konnte. Langsam taute der Schüler auf und beharkte sie mit verschiedenen, teilweise wirkungsvollen Zaubern. Nachdem sie einem Deprissimus ausgewichen war und einen Seelenlöser geblockt hatte, gab sie ihm das Zeichen, aufzuhören.  
„Sehr gut", lobte sie zufrieden. „Und jetzt möchte ich sehen, wie Sie sich verteidigen. Expelliarmus!"  
Beth begann, mit verschiedenen Angriffszaubern auf den Schüler einzudringen. Dabei nutzte sie ungefährliche Sprüche, diese aber in einer sehr schnellen Abfolge, um seine Reaktionen zu testen. Mr. Smith kam hierbei schnell ins Taumeln und ein Stupor von ihr traf ihn schließlich in die Seite. Er fiel rücklings auf den Boden, der sich im Duellierbereich weich wie eine Matratze anfühlte, wenn jemand darauf fiel. Dann belebte Beth ihn wieder und sagte: „Der Nächste, bitte."  
Einen nach dem anderen schickte sie die Schüler auf die Matte. Dabei fand sie heraus, dass alle schon ein recht hohes Niveau an verfügbaren Zaubersprüchen hatten, es ihnen aber an Schnelligkeit im Aufruf und Unabhängigkeit vom Sprechen mangelte. Insgesamt war sie sehr zufrieden. Es war eine gute Basis, auf der sie hier aufbauen konnten und sie hatte bei der Übung etwas von ihrem Selbstvertrauen zurückgewinnen können, als sie merkte, dass sie die Zauber alle hatte blocken können. Sie war anscheinend doch nicht ganz unfähig geworden.  
Nachdem alle Schüler wieder auf ihren Plätzen saßen, erklärte sie: „Sie haben Ihre Sache alle gut gemacht. Jedoch ist mir aufgefallen, dass die Wenigsten auch ungesagte Zaubersprüche nutzen. Soweit ich weiß, wurde dies ab der sechsten Klasse unterrichtet?" Die Schüler nickten zögernd und eine Schülerin, Marie Reynolds, sagte zögernd: „Das ist korrekt, Professor Kaufmann. Allerdings sind die ungesagten Zauber so schwer."  
Beth nickte zustimmend. „Sie haben Recht, ungesagtes Zaubern ist nicht leicht. Es verschafft einem aber ungeahnte Vorteile gegenüber einem Angreifer. Dabei muss der Angreifer kein Mensch sein, auch ein magisches Tier kann einen dazu nötigen, sich verteidigen zu müssen. Daher werde ich Ihnen in diesem Schuljahr nicht nur neue Zauber beibringen, sondern wir werden vor allem auch das ungesagte Zaubern üben und an Ihrer Reaktionsschnelligkeit arbeiten." Vielleicht würden die Schüler einem wild gewordenen Baum dann besser gegenüberstehen als sie, schoss ihr ein Gedanke durch den Kopf, den sie unwillig abschüttelte.  
Bei ihren letzten Worten klingelte es zum Ende der Stunde und sie verabschiedete die Schüler.  
Sie war tatsächlich mit sich zufrieden und hatte den Eindruck, dass die Stunde gut verlaufen war.  
Sie würde Minerva darum bitten, ihr eine Duellvorführung zu gestatten, damit die Schüler einen Eindruck gewinnen würden, wie ein ernsthaftes Duell aussehen konnte. Bestimmt würde Hermione sie dabei unterstützen. Und sie würde zeigen können, dass sie nicht nur dumm herumstehen konnte, wenn etwas passierte.  
Beth packte schnell ihre Sachen zusammen, um rechtzeitig für ihre erste Flugstunde mit den Zweitklässlern am Quidditchplatz zu sein. Sie hastete noch schnell zu ihrer Wohnung, warf sich einen wärmeren Umhang über und schnappte sich ihren Feuerblitz, bevor sie sich von der Karte des Rumtreibers den schnellsten Weg zeigen ließ. Dabei kam sie durch Gänge und Korridore, die so aussahen, als wären sie Jahre nicht mehr betreten worden.  
Sie freute sich schon darauf, Hogwarts an den Abenden, an denen sie Aufsicht hatte, erkunden zu können.  
Mit der Karte kam sie fünf Minuten zu früh zum Quidditchplatz, für sie eine kleine Sensation, die ihr Selbstwertgefühl etwas weiter aufbaute. Sie musste Hermione und Harry wirklich noch einmal für die Karte danken, die sie davor bewahrte, sich vor ihren Schülern lächerlich zu machen.  
Da noch keiner der Schüler zu sehen war, stieg sie auf ihren Feuerblitz und stieß sich ab. In schnellen Kreisen schraubte sie sich höher und genoss das Gefühl, endlich einmal wieder auf ihrem Besen zu sitzen. Sie hatte schon viel zu lange keine Zeit und Gelegenheit dafür mehr gehabt.  
Sie vollführte einige Manöver mit dem Feuerblitz. Loopings, Spiralen, Schrauben, schnelle Kehrtwendungen und bemerkte dabei, dass sie ziemlich eingerostet war. Dennoch, fliegen war etwas, dass sie wirklich konnte und liebte und egal, wie schlecht ein Tag auch verlief, es konnte sie fast immer aufheitern. Als sie erschöpft anhielt, um Luft zu holen, hörte sie Beifall von unten. Erschrocken sah sie, dass die Zweitklässler anscheinend schon vollständig versammelt waren und begeistert zu ihr hinauf sahen. Super Beth, das hast du gut gemacht, stöhnte sie innerlich. Schnell fegte sie zu den Schülern hinunter.  
Diese hatten jede Scheu verloren und riefen durcheinander: „Das war super!" „Ich möchte auch so fliegen können!" „Wie haben Sie diese Kehrtwende gemacht?" „Ist das etwa ein Feuerblitz?"  
Beth musste unwillkürlich über die Situation lachen. Sie klatschte in die Hände, um für Ruhe zu sorgen und sagte dann mit lauter, freundlicher Stimme und einem Zwinkern in den Augen: „Hallo zusammen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie alle habe warten lassen. Ich musste kurz testen, ob mein Besen mit Ihren überhaupt noch mithalten kann. So, dann lassen Sie uns beginnen. Was haben Sie bisher gelernt?"  
Mit dem Enthusiasmus der Jugend beantworteten die 35 Zweitklässler ihre Antworten. Es schien, als hätte Professor Hooch die Schüler gut unterrichtet.  
Nachdem Beth fürs erste genug wusste, klatschte sie wieder in die Hände und rief: „So, teilen Sie sich bitte in fünf 7er Gruppen auf und dann möchte ich sehen, was Sie können."  
Beth schwenkte ihren Zauberstab und rief sieben Schulbesen herbei. Die alten Besen waren inzwischen durch neuere ersetzt worden, was hieß, dass die Schüler jetzt auf Nimbus 2000 übten. Diese waren noch nicht ganz so schnell wie neuere Modelle, aber dafür sicherer, was bei den Erst- und Zweitklässlern wichtig war.  
Beth wies die erste Gruppe am, auf die Besen zu steigen und beobachtete vom Boden aus, wie die sieben Schüler sich mehr oder weniger geschickt abstießen. Dann ließ sie die Gruppe geradeaus fliegen, sich in Kurven legen und höher und tiefer steigen, um herauszufinden, ob gravierende Unterschiede in der Gruppe bestanden. Zwei Schülerinnen fielen ihr auf, die ihre Sache zwar gut machten, aber zu verkrampft waren und daher sehr unsicher erschienen.  
Beth stieg auf ihren Besen und flog zu den beiden hoch. „Wissen Sie, was das Besondere an diesem Quidditchplatz ist?"  
Die beiden schüttelten nervös den Kopf. „Nach einigen Stürzen im letzten Schuljahr hat Professor McGonagall den Boden für die Schulstunden magisch polstern lassen. Das heißt, wenn Sie herunterfallen, ist es als ob Sie langsam in ein Wasserbett gleiten würden."  
Die beiden Schülerinnen sahen sie ungläubig an. „Glauben Sie mir etwa nicht? Dann passen Sie einmal auf."  
Damit schwang Beth ein Bein über den Besen und ließ sich fallen. Die Schüler am Boden schrien erschrocken auf und die Fliegenden schauten ungläubig, als Beth langsam zu Boden segelte und butterweich auf diesem landete. Beth verstärkte magisch ihre Stimme und klärte die anderen Schüler über den Sachverhalt auf. Dann rief sie ihren, immer noch dahin gleitenden, Feuerblitz und rief wieder Anweisungen nach oben.  
Eine bemerkenswerte Änderung war in den beiden Schülerinnen seit ihrer Demonstration vorgegangen. Sie flogen jetzt sicherer und fast etwas übermütig, so dass Beth sie einige Male ausbremsen musste. Auch die anderen Schüler wurden waghalsiger.  
Daher rief sie nach weiteren fünf Minuten: „in Ordnung, Sie können herunterkommen. Und wer mag, darf den Boden ausprobieren. Aber nur aus einer Fallhöhe von max. 10 Metern, wenn ich bitten darf." Begeistert stürzten sich die meisten Schüler in die verlangte Höhe und sprangen von den Besen ab, um sich langsam auf den Boden sinken zu lassen und dabei begeistert zu juchzen. Auch die beiden ängstlichen Schülerinnen versuchten es und Beth dankte Minerva im Stillen, dass sie diese Änderung eingeführt hatte. Die Lehrer konnten per Zauber diese Sicherung aktivieren. Für Quidditchspiele und das Training wurde es nicht benutzt, damit die Schüler nicht zu grob spielten. Aber um den Fluganfängern die Angst zu nehmen, war es super geeignet. Und auch für die ersten oft holperigen Soziusflüge …  
Nacheinander ließ sie jetzt alle Schüler auf die Besen und begutachtete ihr Können. Und fast alle wollten so besonders absteigen, wie die erste Gruppe. Nach dem ersten Durchlauf durfte die erste Gruppe erneut ran und Beth fing jetzt an, die Einzelnen genauer zu korrigieren. „Halten Sie die Hände weiter voneinander weg, Miss Reynolds."  
„Sie müssen sich mehr in die Kurve legen, Mr. Miller."  
Nach dieser Runde verlangte sie von den etwas enttäuschten Schülern, normal zu landen. Als sie sah, dass einige dies recht wackelig taten, korrigierte sie wieder. Dann zeichnete sie Kreise auf den Boden, ließ die Schüler erneut aufsteigen und diesmal in den Kreisen landen. Das wiederholte sie so lange, bis alle Schüler es, mehr oder weniger gut, geschafft hatten.

Erstaunt hörte sie, wie die Schulklingel läutete und wies die letzte Gruppe an, das Landen noch einmal zu versuchen. Zufrieden stellte sie fest, dass inzwischen alle zumindest einmal recht treffsicher gelandet waren.  
Dann entließ sie die Schüler und wollte die Besen einsammeln. Aber die Schüler bewegten sich nicht und sahen die Lehrerin nur schüchtern an. „Ach bitte", wagte sich dann eines der Mädchen mutig vor. Natürlich eine Gryffindor. „Könnten wir nicht noch etwas weiterfliegen? Bitte, Professor Kaufmann", flehte die Schülerin. Beth überlegte kurz, nickte dann aber. Mit einem Schwenk rief sie weitere Besen herbei. „In Ordnung. Zum Abschluss spielen wir ein Spiel. Wer es schafft, mir das rote Band mit einer Hand aus dem Umhang zu ziehen, bekommt 20 Punkte."  
Begeistert stürzten die Schüler zu den Besen, während sie das rote Band, das sie während ihrer Ansage herbeigezaubert hatte, an ihrem Umhang befestigte. Dann bestieg sie ihren Feuerblitz und stieß sich ab. In Sekunden war sie von Schülern umzingelt. Mit Rücksicht auf ihre Flugkünste blieb Beth in einer Höhe von maximal 20 Metern. Was Hermione, die ihre Freundin hatte abholen wollen, jetzt zu sehen bekam, war ein witziges, fliegerisches Schauspiel. Wie ein Floh wand sich Beth zwischen den Schülern durch, wich aus, vollführte Loopings und schaffte es, der Übermacht von 35 Schülern immerhin 10 Minuten auszuweichen. Dann stieß ein recht geschickter Flieger hervor, ein Ravenclaw, wie Beth stolz bemerkte, und erwischte das Band. Jubelnd flog er eine Runde um den Platz, um dann auf 10 Meter runter zu gehen und sich fallen zu lassen. Hermione schrie entsetzt auf, als sie das sah und hatte ihren Zauberstab schon in der Hand, als sie bemerkte, wie langsam der Junge zu Boden glitt. Als sie dann beobachtete, wie sich alle von ihren Besen fallen ließen, wusste sie, dass irgendwer hier mal wieder getrickst hatte. Lachend ging sie auf den Platz zu und grinste eine keuchende Beth an. „Es scheint, du bräuchtest keinen Frühsport mehr, wenn die Schüler dich so auf Trab halten." Die Angesprochene grinste ebenfalls, dann holte sie tief Lust und sagte: „Das haben Sie alle prima gemacht. Wir sehen uns nächste Woche. Für jedes Haus 10 Punkte und die versprochenen 20 Punkte extra für Ravenclaw. Gut gemacht, Mr. Sanders." Die Schüler strahlten und bevor sie in Richtung Schloss davon liefen, rief sie noch: „Und noch ein Hinweis: Der Zutritt zum Quidditchplatz außerhalb der Schulstunden ist für Sie tabu!"  
Die Schüler guckten verlegen, aber nach einem ernsten Blick von Beth erkannten sie, dass es wohl besser war, den Hinweis zu beachten, wenn die Stunden weiterhin so spannend sein sollten. Beth versuchte derweil, ihre Atmung zu beruhigen. Hermione sah interessiert auf den Boden des Quidditchplatzes. „Wie funktioniert das? Ein tardus concidere kombiniert mit einem mollis lectus?"  
Beth nickte immer noch keuchend. „Minerva hat die Änderung letztes Jahr für die Flugstunden installiert. Ich kann den Zauber vor der Stunde in Kraft setzen und danach wieder aufheben, damit er beim Quidditchtraining und den Spielen nicht gilt. Aber nachdem ich die Schüler gesehen habe, sollte ich ihn wohl bestehen lassen, AUßER beim Training und den Spielen."  
„Ich glaube auch. Ihr hattet anscheinend richtig viel Spaß", bemerkte Hermione grinsend.  
Beth strahlte sie zufrieden an. „Ja, den hatten wir tatsächlich. Aber ich bin wirklich nicht mehr in Form, ich werde morgen ganz schön steif sein." Sie richtete sich auf, stöhnte kurz und fragte dann: „Wie war es bei dir?"  
Hermione lächelte sie begeistert an. „Es war super. Ich hatte Gryffindor und Slytherin, fünfte Klasse. Es war ganz anders, als zu meiner Schulzeit. Die beiden Häuser haben sich nicht so verbittert angefeindet, sondern eher gutmütig gescherzt. Und nachdem ich ihnen gezeigt hatte, was man mit Verwandlung alles machen kann, waren sie begeistert bei der Sache. Ich war am Anfang ganz schön besorgt, ob ich das hinbekomme, aber es hat richtig Spaß gemacht. Die UTZ Schüler danach waren ebenfalls motiviert bei der Sache und haben schon wahnsinnig viel von Minerva gelernt."  
„Freut mich, dass es gut geklappt hat. Um ehrlich zu sein, vor der ersten Stunde habe ich mich wirklich gefragt, was das für eine Schnapsidee war, unterrichten zu wollen, wo ich nun wirklich nicht die autoritäre Respektsperson bin. Aber irgendwie war es gar nicht soo schwer. Auch meine Siebtklässler konnten schon sehr viel und es macht super viel Spaß. Naja, mal sehen wie es wird, wenn erst die Hausaufgaben kommen und so. Ob die Schüler dann noch so begeistert sind?"  
Hermione grinste. „Ich hoffe es doch. Zumindest gibt es bei uns genug albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel."

Beide lachten, während sie in Richtung Schloss schlenderten. Dann sagte Beth plötzlich: „Weißt du, ob Professor Snape die Erstklässler schon hatte? Ich würde zu gerne wissen, ob er die Rede immer noch hält und sie so gerne mal live hören."  
Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Ahnung. Ich glaube, die Hufflepuffs und Slytherins waren schon dran. Kann sein, dass er deine Ravenclaws und die Gryffindors erst morgen hat. Aber ob er die Rede immer noch hält? Vielleicht war sie auch speziell für uns und vor allem Harry gedacht, ich weiß es nicht."  
Beth seufzte bedauernd. „Was gäbe ich darum, ein Animagi zu sein und Wanze spielen zu können."  
Dann erhellte sich plötzlich ihr Gesicht und sie grinste spitzbübisch. „Albus weiß doch bestimmt, ob er zufällig morgen in der zweiten Stunde die Erstklässler hat, oder?"  
Hermione schaute sie prüfend und plötzlich misstrauisch geworden an.  
„Ja, kann schon sein. Was hast du jetzt wieder vor?"  
„Nun, du als Verwandlungslehrerin müsstest ja wissen, dass ein zu einem Objekt verwandelter Mensch durchaus noch hören und sehen kann", sagte Beth und grinste diabolisch.  
Hermione schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. „Vergiss es, Beth. Stell dir vor, Professor Snape entdeckt dich."  
„Ach was", sagte Beth und winkte leichthin ab. „Ich könnte mich doch als Buch verkleiden, in seinen Schrank stellen und das Echte wegnehmen. Das fällt doch bestimmt nicht auf und ich hätte einen super Blick auf alles. Ähmm … hat Professor Snape überhaupt einen Bücherschrank im Klassenzimmer?"  
„Ich glaube, das sollte ich dir lieber nicht sagen", seufzte Hermione. Beth war schon immer die Abenteuerlustigere gewesen und erinnerte sie manchmal sehr an Fred und George. Zumindest hatte sie das früher getan. Wenn sie eine ihrer verrückten Ideen hatte, konnte kaum jemand sie davon abhalten. Sie war schon immer ziemlich stur gewesen.  
„Bitte, bitte, Mione, hilf mir dabei", bettelte Beth und schaute Hermione mit großen Augen an.  
Diese musste unwillkürlich lachen und gab auf. Es hatte ja doch keinen Sinn, gegen eine Wand zu reden. „Also gut, ich helfe dir. Aber wenn Professor Snape dich in eine Kakerlake verwandelt, dann bin ich nicht schuld und ich werde dich nicht zurück verwandeln."  
Beth umarmte ihre Freundin stürmisch. „Du bist die Beste, dankeschön!" Insgeheim wusste sie, dass sie Professor Snape nie mit dem Erlebten heute Mittag konfrontieren würde. Aber wenn ihr Plan gelang, konnte sie es ihm wenigstens im Geheimen zurückzahlen, dass er sie so niedergemacht hatte.

Die beiden erreichten die Eingangshalle und Hermione überlegte. „Wir haben noch eine Stunde Zeit bis zum Abendessen. Sollen wir noch etwas an der Heulenden Hütte machen?"  
Beth überlegt kurz und nickte. Dann schaute sie auf sich und Hermione, zog ihren Zauberstab und verwandelte ihre Kleidung in bequeme Overalls. Danach zog sie Hermione wieder nach draußen, bedeutete ihr, auf den Feuerblitz zu steigen und schon flogen die beiden geschwind zur Heulenden Hütte.  
Dort angekommen machten sie sich daran, die Zwischenwände, wo es nötig war, auszutauschen. Die noch brauchbaren Hölzer mussten neu abgeschliffen und lackiert werden, bevor sie wieder eingesetzt werden konnten. Da Beth und Hermione sich das nicht zutrauten, apparierten sie zum Holzhändler, bei dem sie gestern schon gewesen waren und baten ihn darum, diese Arbeit für sie auszuführen. Er versprach, dass die Bretter morgen fertig seien und per Aufrufezauber geholt werden könnten.  
Danach arbeiteten sich Beth und Hermione weiter systematisch durch die vier Zimmer, ersetzten, was zu ersetzen war und schickten noch mehr Bretter zum Händler. Nach einer Stunde waren sie mal wieder völlig erschöpft, aber zufrieden mit ihrer Arbeit. Das Anbringen der neuen Holzbretter würde morgen schnell von der Hand gehen und dann fehlten noch die Decken, Fußböden und Mobiliar. Die Decken würden sie sich morgen Abend nach den Wänden vornehmen, den Fußboden am Mittwoch und Beth würde in ihrer Freistunde am Donnerstag Möbel besorgen. Die beiden hofften, dass nicht noch etwas Unvorhergesehenes dazwischen kam und den Zeitplan völlig über den Haufen warf, sie waren aber erstmal vorsichtig optimistisch.  
Zufrieden flogen die beiden zurück ins Schloss, duschten schnell und waren um 18:30 beim Abendessen. Da Beth für 19 Uhr eine Versammlung anberaumt hatte, versuchte sie, schnell zu essen, um nicht zu spät zu kommen. Als sie gerade gehen wollte, hielt Professor Snape sie auf. In einem neutralen Ton verkündete er: „Das Labor kann jetzt von Ihnen benutzt werden, Professor Kaufmann. Kommen Sie bitte zuvor in mein Büro, damit ich Ihnen die Schutzzauber erläutern kann."  
Beth blickte ihn ausdruckslos an, nickte und sagte kühl: „Vielen Dank, Professor Snape. Ich werde es mir morgen Abend ansehen, wenn es Ihnen recht ist. Ich habe für heute eine Versammlung in Ravenclaw einberaumt."  
Professor Snape nickte nur und wendete sich ab, während sie den Impuls unterdrückte, ihm eine Grimasse zu schneiden. So ein aufgeblasener, hochnäsiger, unangenehmer Mensch!  
Sie blickte auf die Uhr und ging dann schnell in ihr Büro, suchte erfolglos nach den benötigten Unterlagen und rief sie schließlich per Aufrufezauber zu sich. Dann hastete sie, mal wieder zu spät dran, zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws.  
Vor dem Adler angekommen, sagte dieser:  
„Von allen gesehen, kann mich doch keiner berühren.  
Ich bin neu und doch alt und wandere viel.  
Ich bin nicht aus Silber, obwohl ich silbern erschein',  
und jeder weiß, dass ich den Liebenden Träume schenke."

Beth musste nicht lange nachdenken, das Rätsel war einfach. „Das ist der Mond."  
Die Tür schwang auf und Beth trat ein.  
Obwohl sie nicht zu spät war, schien es, als ob trotzdem schon alle Schüler anwesend waren. Beth seufzte innerlich und lächelte dann in die Runde. Sie ging auf den freien Platz am Kamin zu und setzte sich. Währenddessen schlüpften dann doch noch einige Schüler durch die Tür. Ha, sie war nicht die Letzte gewesen!  
Beth schaute in die Runde und fragte: „Vermisst jemand noch einen Mitschüler oder sind alle da?"  
Die Schüler schüttelten den Kopf, also hob sie ihren Zauberstab und rief einen Zählzauber auf.  
Sie las das Ergebnis ab und nickte zufrieden. Es waren alle Schüler anwesend.  
Nachdem die Vollständigkeit geklärt war, sagte sie freundlich: „Es freut mich, dass alle hier sind. Ich habe diese Versammlung einberufen, damit Sie Ihre neue Hauslehrerin besser kennenlernen können und ich die Chance habe, mich mit Ihnen besser vertraut zu machen. Ich werde Ihnen kurz etwas von mir erzählen und dann dürfen Sie Fragen stellen. Danach werde ich Ihnen erklären, wie ich mir das Ganze künftig vorstelle. Ist das für Sie in Ordnung?"  
Die Schüler nickten und sie begann, kurz zu erzählen, wo sie herkam, was sie studiert hatte, was sie bisher gearbeitet hatte und einige weitere Episoden aus ihrem Leben, die ihr unverfänglich, aber spannend genug erschienen.  
Als sie fertig war, fragte ein Mädchen neugierig: „Aber haben Sie denn keine Verwandten in Deutschland? Warum sind Sie hierher gekommen?"  
Beth blickte das Mädchen an. „Ich habe Verwandte in Deutschland, meine ganze Familie ist dort. Aber ich brauchte einen Neuanfang und die Stelle hier in Hogwarts bot mir die Gelegenheit dazu."  
„Aber wieso?", bohrte ein anderer Schüler nach. Beth lachte leise auf, während sie am liebsten gestöhnt hätte. Es waren wirklich Ravenclaws. Sie wussten, dass das nicht alles sein konnte. Sie seufzte leise, dann sagte sie mit betont ruhiger Stimme: „Mein Mann ist vor 14 Monaten bei einem Unfall gestorben. Ich brauchte eine andere Umgebung und da Professor Granger seit Jahren eine enge Freundin von mir ist, ergriff ich die Gelegenheit, hier einen Neuanfang zu wagen. Sind Sie damit zufrieden?"  
Die Schüler nickten betreten, als sie die Trauer sahen, die kurz über Beths Gesicht huschte.  
Sie wollte das Mitleid nicht sehen, daher lenkte sie die Schüler schnell ab, indem sie erzählte, was sie plante. „Ich bin noch relativ jung und kann mich daher nicht als Ihre Ersatzmutter ansehen. Aber es ist mir wichtig, dass Sie alle wissen, dass ich jederzeit für Sie da bin, egal was Sie für Sorgen haben. Sprechen Sie mich an und ich werde sehen, was ich machen kann. Oder erzählen Sie es mir, wenn Sie jemanden zum Zuhören und Trösten brauchen. Für eine Mutter bin ich vielleicht zu jung, aber für eine Freundin nicht zu alt."  
Dann erklärte sie, dass sie künftig jeden Monat eine Versammlung abhalten würden, um darüber zu sprechen, was für die nächsten Wochen geplant war, was aktuell anstand, was in der letzten Zeit schlecht gelaufen war und was sie alle sonst noch so beschäftigte. So verging die Zeit recht schnell und es war schon fast 21 Uhr als Beth zum Ende kam.  
„Ich habe noch eine letzte Bitte an Sie. Wenn Sie kurz stillsitzen würden, kann ich etwas durchführen, was mir meine neue Aufgabe einfacher werden lässt." Damit schwang sie ihren Zauberstab kurz über die Köpfe der Schüler und konzentrierte sich.  
„Was haben Sie gemacht?", fragte ein Schüler neugierig.  
„Nun, Mr. Brown", sagte Beth mit einem schelmischen Lächeln, „ich habe in meinem Büro eine Liste, in der jeder Schüler von Ravenclaw aufgeführt ist. Allerdings nutzt dies wenig, wenn ich Sie alle noch nicht genau kenne. Daher habe einen Memorium Zauber so verändert, dass er die Liste mit Ihnen allen verquickt und mir daher innerlich Informationen über Sie preisgibt, wenn ich mit Ihnen spreche. So weiß ich z.B., dass Sie Schüler der sechsten Klasse sind und in der Quidditchmannschaft als Jäger spielen."  
Die Schüler sahen sie fassungslos an und sie setzte hinzu. „Keine Angst übrigens. Die Liste enthält keinen Hinweis auf Ihre Noten."  
Manche Schüler lachten bei diesen Worten erleichtert auf.  
„Und das funktioniert bei jedem von uns?", fragte eine Schülerin wissbegierig.  
„In der Tat, Miss Evans. Der Zauber hält solange vor, bis ich Sie kenne, dann wird er nach und nach für jeden Schüler verschwinden."  
Die Schüler nickten jetzt begeistert, vor allem die Erstklässler, von denen manche erst seit kurzen von der Zaubererwelt wussten. Was hier alles möglich war. Beth dankte innerlich Filius für diesen Zauber, den er ihr verraten hatte und der ihr mit Sicherheit ziemlich hilfreich sein würde.

Kurz darauf verabschiedete sie sich von den Schülern und schickte sie hinauf in ihre Schlafräume.  
Dann ging sie in ihr Büro, um noch einige Dinge für den morgigen Unterricht vorzubereiten. Im Grunde würde sie die erste Stunde mit jeder Klasse ähnlich gestalten, wie die Heutige. Trotzdem wollte sie noch einmal durchgehen, was die Schüler können sollten. Gleich morgen würde sie Minerva darum bitten, ihr die Möglichkeit eines Showduells für die Schüler zu bieten.  
Während sie versuchte, ihre Unterlagen in ein halbwegs durchschaubares System zu bringen, wurde sie von einer Stimme erschreckt. „Guten Abend, meine Liebe. Wie war dein erster Schultag?" Beth wirbelte herum und sah Albus in einem Bild stehen. Sie fasste sich an die Brust und sagte stöhnend: „Hast du mich erschreckt. Macht das bitte nie wieder." Dann lachte sie das gemalte Ich des ehemaligen Schulleiters an und fuhr freudig fort: „Es ist gut, dass ich dich treffe, Albus. Ich wollte noch etwas fragen. Weißt du, ob Professor Snape morgen die Erstklässler aus Ravenclaw und Gryffindor hat?"  
„Wieso fragst du?", wollte Albus wissen.  
„Ach … nur so", sagte sie gespielt unschuldig.  
Er dachte sich zwar seinen Teil, gab ihr aber bereitwillig die Auskunft, dass der Zaubertränkemeister die erste Klasse morgen in der zweiten Doppelstunde hätte.  
Sie beherrschte sich, um nicht loszujubeln und nach einigem Geplänkel über den heutigen Tag, bei dem sie die Episode an der Peitschenden Weide verschwieg, verabschiedete sich der frühere Schulleiter und sie wandte sich wieder ihren Unterlagen zu, während ihre Gedanken kreisten.  
Das war ja einfach prima, dachte sie. Das wäre ihre Chance, die Rede mitzuerleben. Sie hatte auch schon eine Idee, wie das Ganze klappen könnte. Sie würde Hermione dafür brauchen. Diese sollte Professor Snape beim Frühstück um ein bestimmtes Buch bitten, um etwas nachzuschlagen, würde dieses aber nicht zurückbringen. Stattdessen würde Beth sich in eine Kopie des Buches verwandeln und Hermione könnte sie dann in den Klassenraum bringen. Sie war sicher, dass Professor Snape einige ihr bekannte, einfachere Bücher in seinem Klassenraum verwahren würde.  
Zufrieden mit ihrem Plan ging sie in ihre Wohnung und fiel bald darauf müde ins Bett. Hoffentlich konnte sie heute Nacht besser schlafen. Sie versuchte, an nichts zu denken und merkte bald, wie ihr Bewusstsein entglitt. Das Letzte, was sie sah, war das Bild des Zaubertränkeprofessors, der sie anherrschte, sie stünde nur im Weg herum. Unbewusst krauste sich ihre Stirn, bevor der Schlaf sie endgültig erfasste. 


	18. Professor Snapes Erstklässler Ansprache

Hallo zusammen,

heute kommt das nächste Kapitel für euch :-)

Ich muss sagen, dass ich persönlich dieses und das nächste für zwei der Besten halte und bin gespannt, ob ihr das auch so seht.

Viel Spaß!

LG  
Entchen

* * *

18.) Professor Snapes Erstklässler Ansprache

Severus wachte Dienstagmorgen, nach einer kurzen Nacht, mit Kopfschmerzen und mies gelaunt auf. Nachdem er drei Stunden lang über einen neuen Ansatz für seinen Trank gegrübelt hatte, hatte er mit der Zusammenstellung einiger in Frage kommender Zutaten begonnen, nur um nach der Hälfte fest zu stellen, dass die Mischung in der Art und Weise nicht funktionieren konnte. Genervt hatte er die Sachen wieder weggeräumt und war stattdessen von elf bis zwei Uhr nachts durchs Schloss geschlichen, in der Hoffnung einige Schüler zu erwischen, die gegen die Regeln verstießen. Wie gerne hätte er einige Hauspunkte abgezogen. Aber bei seinem Glück war natürlich niemand unerlaubt unterwegs gewesen und so ging er schließlich schlecht gelaunt schlafen.  
Und wachte genauso wieder auf.  
Nachdem er einen Kopfschmerztrank hinuntergeschluckt hatte, ging er ins Bad und machte sich fertig.  
Als er unter die Dusche stieg und sich fast an dem heißen Wasser verbrühte, entspannten sich seine Muskeln langsam. So manche Schülerin hätte wohl mit offenem Mund auf Severus Körper geschaut. Denn seine Kleidung ließ nicht erahnen, dass er durchaus einen muskulösen Körper hatte, auch wenn er immer noch groß und schlank war. Seine inzwischen kurzen Haare standen wirr vom Kopf ab und nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften und einem entspannten Gesichtsausdruck hätte er fast attraktiv ausgesehen, auf eine eher bedrohliche, dunkle Art. Allerdings nur, wenn seine Augen nicht immer noch durchdringend alles beobachten würden, ohne Anzeichen von Wärme und daher die Blicke aller unweigerlich auf sich zogen, anstatt auf den Rest von ihm.  
Er zog sich schnell an und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Frühstück. Vor der Großen Halle fing ihn Professor Granger ab. Was wollte die Besserwisserin denn jetzt von ihm?  
„Professor Snape, dürfte ich Sie um etwas bitten?", fing diese unsicher an.  
„Was wollen Sie?", fragte er unwirsch.  
„Professor, ich habe mich gefragt, ob Sie in Ihrem Klassenzimmer wohl eine Ausgabe von „101 Zaubertränke für den Alltag" haben und mir dieses kurz ausleihen könnten? Ich möchte gerne die Zusammensetzung des Gnomevertreibungstrankes prüfen."  
Er lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen an die Wand und schaute die junge Frau misstrauisch an. „Möchten Sie mir damit etwa zu verstehen geben, Professor Granger, dass Sie nicht jeden der Zaubertränke in diesem Buch dank Ihres photographischen Gedächtnisses eins zu eins wiedergeben können?"  
Seine Stimme hatte zum Schluss höhnisch geklungen und Hermione errötete unter seinem scharfen Blick, dann sagte sie: „Ich bin mir an einigen Stellen, diesen Trank betreffend, unsicher und würde es gerne kontrollieren. Leider habe ich mein Exemplar zu Hause gelassen."  
Er schaute Miss Know-it-all noch einmal genauer an, nickte aber schließlich. „Ich werde Ihnen das Buch vor dem Unterricht geben. Kommen Sie nach dem Frühstück in meinem Büro vorbei. Sie wissen ja, wo es liegt." Und dabei sah er sie so durchdringend an, dass sie wusste, dass er ihr damit etwas Bestimmtes zu verstehen geben wollte.  
Dann durchzuckte sie ein Gedanke. Er wusste es! Er wusste, dass sie damals das Diantuskraut aus seinem Büro entwendet hatte. Sie stammelte ein Dankeschön und ging dann schnell in die Halle zum Lehrertisch, wo Beth schon ungeduldig auf sie wartete. „Und?", flüsterte diese, „hat es geklappt?" Sie nickte nur und begann zu essen. Sie fühlte, wie Professor Snape sie immer noch prüfend musterte und wollte ihn nicht noch misstrauischer machen. Nicht vorstellbar, was geschehen würde, wenn er Beth erwischen würde. Verdammt, sie hatte nicht geahnt, dass er sie in Verdacht hatte, das Kraut damals entwendet zu haben. Wieso hatte er sie nie darauf angesprochen? Selbst, wenn er keine Beweise hatte, Severus Snape könnte jeden Menschen dazu bringen, alles zu beichten, was er wissen wollte, nur um seinem stechenden Blick zu entgehen.  
Sie sollte es ihrer Freundin unbedingt ausreden, ihren Plan durchzuziehen. Aber diese war genau so stur wie abenteuerlustig und Hermione wusste, dass nichts was sie sagte, sie überzeugen würde. Sie hatte es heute Morgen schon versucht und das Einzige, was Beth sagte, war: „Er kann mich ja schlecht in Hogwarts umbringen, das wäre viel zu auffällig, sei also unbesorgt."  
Hermione frühstückte daher schweigend zu Ende und als sie sah, dass Professor Snape sich erhob und die Halle verließ, folgte sie ihm nach einigen Minuten, um das Buch zu holen. Als sie am Klassenzimmer vorbeikam, um zu seinem Büro zu gehen, sah sie, wie von Beth erhofft und von ihr insgeheim befürchtet, wie der Zaubertränkemeister aus einem Bücherregal neben dem Lehrerpult das entsprechende Buch hervorholte. Als er sie in der offenen Tür stehen sah, ging er mit dem Buch in der Hand auf sie zu.  
„Hier", schnarrte er.  
„Vielen Dank, Professor Snape. Ich bringe es Ihnen nach der ersten Schulstunde zurück."  
Professor Snape nickte nur und wandte sich dann ab. Hermione ging langsam aus dem Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg in ihr Klassenzimmer.  
Sie hatte jetzt die dritte Klasse Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff. Die Stunde ging für ihren Geschmack leider viel zu schnell vorbei und sie entließ die Schüler fünf Minuten früher, damit sie Beth noch schnell erklären konnte, was sie mit Professor Snape genau besprochen hatte. Wenn ihre Freundin schon in ihr Verderben rennen wollte, dann würde sie sie wenigstens so gut es ging darauf vorbereiten.  
Beth wartete schon ungeduldig vor dem Klassenzimmer und auf dem Weg zu den Kerkern erzählte Hermione ihr von dem Gespräch mit Professor Snape.  
Fast unten angekommen, sah sich Beth noch einmal das Buch an und verwandelte sich dann. Hermione hob widerwillig das „Beth Buch" auf und schob das Echte in eine Lücke in einer Wand nahe dem Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer, damit ihre verrückte Freundin es nachher austauschen konnte. Als sie fertig war, ging auch schon die Tür zum Klassenzimmer auf und erleichterte Schüler strömten heraus. Sie wartete, bis alle draußen waren, dann ging sie auf Professor Snape zu, bedankte sich bei ihm und stellte das Buch schnell selbst wieder in den Schrank. Der Professor sah sie dabei zwar missmutig an, sagte aber nichts. Eilig verabschiedete sie sich und schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel.

Severus ahnte, dass etwas seltsam war, er konnte es förmlich riechen. Das Verhalten von Miss Know-it-all war höchst verdächtig, aber er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, was sie bezweckt hatte.  
Während er grübelte, kamen die Erstklässler aus Gryffindor und Ravenclaw langsam und etwas verschüchtert in den Klassenraum. Sie hatten von den oberen Klassen schon gehört, dass mit dem Zaubertränkeprofessor nicht zu spaßen war.  
Severus seufzte innerlich und straffte sich dann für seine Rede. Eine weitere Klasse saß vor ihm, die er sieben Jahre lang würde ertragen müssen, und die bei seinem Glück wahrscheinlich keinen einzigen begabten Schüler beinhaltete.

Beth freute sich währenddessen diebisch. Sie hatte es wirklich geschafft. Von dem Bücherregal hatte sie einen prima Blick auf das Geschehen. Sie wusste nicht, warum verwandelte Menschen für eine kurze Zeit noch ihre menschliche Wahrnehmung behielten. Diese flaute nach ca. 4 Tagen ab und nach dieser Zeit begann der Mensch, sich immer mehr wie das verwandelte Objekt zu fühlen und so zu empfinden. Daher war es schwierig, Menschen nach einer längeren Verwandlung wieder zurück zu holen.  
In der Zwischenzeit jedoch konnten verwandelte Menschen zwar nichts sagen, aber fühlen, hören und sogar sehen.  
Und jetzt sah Beth, wie Professor Snape sich geschmeidig erhob und vor die Klasse stellte. Die Schüler erschienen recht eingeschüchtert. Er sollte es bloß nicht wagen, ihren Ravenclaws etwas anzulasten und ihnen Punkte abzuziehen!  
Professor Snape sah jeden Schüler kurz eindringlich an, bevor er sprach.  
„Sie sind hier, um die schwierige Wissenschaft und exakte Kunst der Zaubertrankbrauerei zu lernen." Es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, doch sie verstanden jedes Wort. Professor Snape schien die Gabe zu haben, jeden Schüler mühelos ruhig zu halten, wie Beth etwas neidisch feststellte. Er hatte sie mit seinem Blick, seiner Gestalt und seiner Stimme gebannt.  
Währenddessen fuhr Snape mit der gleichen leisen, samtigen Stimme fort: „Da es bei mir nur wenig albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel gibt, werden viele von Ihnen kaum glauben, dass es sich um Zauberei handelt. Ich erwarte nicht, dass Sie wirklich die Schönheit des leise brodelnden Kessels mit seinen schimmernden Dämpfen zu sehen lernen, die zarte Macht der Flüssigkeiten, die durch die menschlichen Venen kriechen, den Kopf verhexen und die Sinne betören. Ich kann Sie lehren, wie man Ruhm in Flaschen füllt, Ansehen zusammenbraut, sogar den Tod verkorkt - sofern Sie kein großer Haufen Dummköpfe sind, wie ich sie sonst immer in der Klasse habe."  
Die Schüler starrten den Zaubertränkeprofessor sprachlos an und Beth musste innerlich kichern bei dieser doch recht prosaischen Rede. Was hätte sie als Schülerin für einen Professor gegeben, der so viel von seinem Fach verstand und ihr solche Dinge in Aussicht stellte. Aber vermutlich hätte sie genauso verschüchtert gewirkt wie die Erstklässler, die gerade ehrfürchtig vor ihrem Lehrer saßen. Sie sah die Dinge inzwischen nur aus einem anderen Blickwinkel.

Während ihrer Überlegungen war Professor Snape dazu übergegangen, Fragen in die Runde zu schießen. Erbarmungslos zeigte er den Schülern, dass sie eigentlich gar nichts wussten und die Schüler, die aufgrund einer richtigen Antwort etwas aufblühten, holte er sofort wieder runter, indem er ihnen eine neue Frage stellte, die eigentlich kein Erstklässler beantworten konnte. Während Beth zusah, wie Professor Snape seinen Unterricht gestaltete, wurde sie langsam wütend. Dieser Mann versuchte methodisch, das Selbstbewusstsein der Schüler zu zerstören und wunderte sich dann, nur vor einem Haufen von Dummköpfen zu stehen, wie er es selbst sagte. Er schuf sich diese selbst, das musste er doch sehen. Beth bewunderte Hermione plötzlich, die das fast sieben Jahre lang ausgehalten hatte und trotzdem so eine fabelhafte Frau geworden war. Und sie verstand, wie Harry und Ron ihren Hass auf Professor Snape durch seinen Unterricht immer weiter nähren konnten.

Als Professor Snape die Schüler ihren ersten Trank brauen ließ, konnte sie allerdings eine gewisse Bewunderung nicht verleugnen. Er schien überall zu sein, konnte anscheinend alle Schüler gleichzeitig überwachen und verhinderte manches Mal einen Unfall. Die Zaubertrankstunden mussten seine Konzentration im Praxisteil völlig fordern. Kein Wunder, dass er immer so mürrisch aussah. Wer würde das nicht nach vier Stunden hochkonzentriertem Arbeiten, in dem ein Fehler verhängnisvoll wäre, ein Moment der Unachtsamkeit tödlich sein konnte?  
Beths Meinung von diesem Mann wuchs in dieser Stunde etwas. Nicht viel, aber etwas. Sie könnte das nie, in diesem Maße diszipliniert zu sein, so konzentriert auf all die Schüler achten, jede Minute der Stunde.

Schließlich war die Doppelstunde vorbei, Professor Snape ließ die Schüler alles zusammen packen und verschwand danach ebenfalls aus dem Klassenraum. Beth wartete ein paar Sekunden, dann verwandelte sie sich zurück. Schnell huschte sie aus dem Klassenzimmer zur Nische, in der Hermione das Buch hatte stecken lassen und ging damit zurück zum Klassenraum, um es an seinen Platz zu stellen. Sie dachte schon, sie wäre außer Gefahr, als hinter ihr plötzlich eine gefährlich ruhige Stimme sagte: „Darf ich Sie fragen, Professor Kaufmann, was zum Teufel Sie in meinem Klassenzimmer machen?" Beth drehte sich um. An der Tür lehnte Professor Snape mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und beobachtete sie. So ein Mist, dachte Beth. Sie wäre fast in Sicherheit gewesen und hätte die Befriedigung gehabt, ihm heimlich eins ausgewischt zu haben.  
Sie hatte sich innerlich für diesen Augenblick gewappnet und deshalb hoffentlich nicht merklich zusammen gezuckt oder sonst wie schuldbewusst ausgesehen. Trotzdem ärgerte es sie, dass er sie erwischt hatte.  
Sie sammelte all ihre schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten, lächelte Professor Snape unschuldig an und sagte: „Es tut mir leid, Professor Snape. Hermione hat mir erzählt, dass Sie sich von Ihnen ein Buch geliehen hat, um den Gnomvertreibungstrank noch einmal nachzulesen. Als Sie mir aber erzählte, dass im Buch steht, dass das Schlehenkraut vor der Grünwurzel dazu gegeben wird, fingen wir an, darüber zu diskutieren, weil ich der Meinung bin, die Grünwurzel kommt zuerst, dann wird dreimal umgerührt und dann kommt erst das Schlehenkraut. Als wir uns nicht einigen konnten, beschloss ich, Sie noch einmal um das Buch zu bitten. Leider waren Sie eben nicht im Klassenraum und ich habe mir gedacht, Sie hätten bestimmt nichts dagegen, wenn ich die Passage noch einmal kurz nachlese."  
Sie hoffte innerlich, dass sie überzeugend geklungen hatte. Sie fand ihre Geschichte gar nicht soo schlecht und einigermaßen glaubwürdig. Vielleicht hatte Professor Snape sie ihr ja abgekauft?

Dieser stieß sich von der Tür ab, kam zu ihr herüber und beugte sich dicht über sie. „Sie möchten mir erzählen, dass zwei der intelligentesten Hexen, die sich momentan auf den britischen Inseln aufhalten, zufällig zur gleichen Zeit das Rezept für den Gnomvertreibungstrank vergessen haben? Professor Kaufmann, ich wusste auf einen Blick, dass Sie eine grauenhafte Lügnerin sein würden und diese Kunst nicht mal nutzen könnten, wenn Ihr Leben davon abhängen würde. Aber halten Sie mich für so dämlich, Ihnen diese Ausrede auch noch abzukaufen? Neville Longbottom konnte da überzeugender stottern!"  
Verdammt, fluchte Beth innerlich. Mark hatte ihr immer wieder gesagt, dass man auf 100 Meter sehen würde, wenn sie schwindelte. Sie hatte gehofft, es würde sonst niemand anderem auffallen, ihr Mann hatte sie schließlich besser gekannt, als jeder andere. Professor Snape musste ein aufmerksamerer Beobachter sein, als sie gedacht hatte. Sie überlegte ganz kurz, dann sah sie den Zaubertränkemeister mit großen Augen und einem leicht verschämten Lächeln an. „Sie haben gewonnen, Professor. Ich sage Ihnen die Wahrheit."  
Dieser richtete sich wieder auf und sah sie kalt an. „Ich warte."  
„Sie müssen wissen, dass Hermione und ich seit unserem zweiten Schuljahr Brieffreundinnen sind", begann Beth. „Nun ja, in unserem vierten Schuljahr schrieb Hermione mir einen Brief, in dem sie sich über Sie beschw… ähmm … Sie ausführlich beschrieb. Hierbei erwähnte sie auch Ihre beeindruckende Erstklässler Ansprache."  
„Und?", fragte Professor Snape ungeduldig, als sie nicht weiter erzählte.  
Sie sah ihn an und sagte fest: „Ich konnte der Versuchung einfach nicht widerstehen, Ihre Rede selbst zu hören. Was für eine Ansprache! Den Ruhm in Flaschen füllen. Ich schwöre Ihnen, wenn unser Zaubertranklehrer damals so begonnen hätte, ich wäre nicht mehr aus der Bibliothek weg gekommen, bis ich den passenden Trank gefunden hätte."  
Sie sah ihren Kollegen abwartend an und eine Sekunde hatte sie das Gefühl, sein einer Mundwinkel würde amüsiert zucken. Aber das war bestimmt nur Einbildung. Sie glaubte nicht, dass dieser Mann lächeln konnte. Wahrscheinlich fehlten ihm die Muskeln dazu.

Mit seidiger Stimme sagte er: „Und? Kennen Sie inzwischen den Trank?"  
Beth sah Professor Snape überrascht an, sagte dann aber vorsichtig: „Nun, Sie könnten mehrere Tränke gemeint haben. Zum Einen wäre da der Felix Felicis, der zum Erhalt von Ruhm herangezogen werden könnte. Andererseits ist dieser Trank sehr unberechenbar, daher könnte auch der Dignitas Trank gemeint sein, der dem Nutzer die Sympathien der Umgebung sichert. Ich glaube aber, dass Sie eher den Hostes Petere Trank gemeint haben, denn es erscheint mir wahrscheinlicher, dass Sie einfach Ihre Feinde beseitigen würden als selbst Ansehen zu erringen."

Professor Snape sah Beth durchdringend an, beugte sich erneut zu ihr und sagte mit leiser Stimme: „Und wie kommen Sie darauf, Professor Kaufmann?"  
„Nun", sagte sie, entschlossen, sich keine Angst einjagen zu lassen. „Sie scheinen mir nicht der Mann zu sein, der auf die Meinung anderer etwas gibt. Daher fällt der Dignitas weg. Und Sie haben gerne die Kontrolle über alles, daher schließe ich den Felix Felicis ebenfalls aus. Somit bleibt nur der Hostes Petere."  
Ihr Kollege blickte sie an und ein böses Lächeln umspielte plötzlich seine Lippen. „Und was veranlasst Sie zu der Vermutung, ich würde überhaupt einen dieser Tränke nutzen wollen? WAS MASSEN SIE SICH AN? SIE BELAUSCHEN UNAUFGEFRODERT MEINEN UNTERRICHT UND FANGEN AN MICH ZU ANALYSIEREN? VERSCHWINDEN SIE AUF DER STELLE AUS MEINEM KLASSENZIMMER!"  
Professor Snape hatte jedes einzelne Wort genau betont und obwohl er leise gesprochen hatte, hätte er sie ebenso gut anschreien können, so durchschlagend war die Wirkung.  
„Es tut mir leid, Professor", sagte sie daher nur leise und etwas eingeschüchtert und lief eilig aus dem Zimmer. Als sie an der Tür war, rief Professor Snape ihr noch mit mokanter Stimme hinterher: „Ach so. Noch etwas. 50 Punkte Abzug für Ravenclaw!"  
Sie knirschte mit den Zähnen und wollte sich schon wütend umdrehen. Aber was sollte sie machen? Minerva sagen, dass der Abzug ungerechtfertigt wäre, da sie ja nur in seinem Klassenzimmer herumgeschnüffelt hatte? Nein, sie konnte nichts machen. Das hatte sie ja schön vermasselt. Wenn er sie vorher schon nicht gemocht hatte, was er ihr gestern deutlich gezeigt hatte, jetzt würde er es ganz sicher nie mehr tun. Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht? Sie lachte bitter auf. Sie hatte es ihm zeigen wollen? Sie wäre eine Närrin, anscheinend zu nichts zu gebrauchen, nicht mal diesen simplen Plan hatte sie ausführen können.  
Eine wirklich glänzende Idee war das gewesen …  
Während sie schnell in die Große Halle ging, flogen die letzten zwei Stunden noch einmal an ihrem inneren Auge vorbei und sie rief sich gezielt einzelne Szenen in Erinnerung.  
Und dennoch. Auch wenn er sie erwischt hatte, sie jetzt noch weniger mögen würde und noch mehr herunterputzte, er hatte sie immerhin nicht angegriffen. Und sie hatte seine Rede gehört. Nun gut, die 50 Punkte waren ärgerlich. Aber sie war sicher, diese ihren Schülern durch gute Leistungen im Unterricht schnell wieder zugestehen zu können. Alles in allem war es also gar nicht soo schlecht verlaufen.  
Nach dieser Selbstmotivation ging sie in die Halle, wo Hermione schon ungeduldig wartete. „Und? Hat alles geklappt?", fragte sie gespannt.  
„Nein", sagte Beth ernst und sah, wie ihre Freundin die Augen aufriss. „Er wollte mich in eine Schildkröte verwandeln", nahm sie Hermione auf den Arm. „Aber da war ich dann doch zu schnell für."  
Ihre Freundin sah sie immer noch ungläubig an und sie musste bei ihrem Gesichtsausdruck lachen. „Das war ein Scherz, Mione. Er hat nichts dergleichen versucht." Sie erbarmte sich und erzählte ihr, was geschehen war. „Ich hätte dir sagen können, dass er dir kein Wort glauben würde, egal was du als Ausrede gebraucht hättest. Du kannst ungefähr so gut lügen wie Pinocchio", stellte Hermione nach ihrer Schilderung der Stunden sachlich fest.

„Na, vielen Dank auch", schnaubte Beth gespielt entrüstet.  
Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist nun einmal so."  
Dabei dachte sie bei sich, dass ihre Freundin zwar schlecht lügen konnte, aber dies anscheinend nur bei unwichtigen Dingen galt. Beim Verbergen ihrer wahren Gefühle, schien sie eine Meisterin zu sein. Es schien, lügen und schauspielern waren bei ihr zwei verschiedene Dinge …


	19. Ein Gemeinschaftslabor

Hallo zusammen,

da ich ab Mittwoch erst einmal im Urlaub bin und meine Beta so super vorgearbeitet hat, habe ich mich entschlossen, heute schon das nächste Kapitel hochzugeben :-)

Wie ich im Nachwort auch erwähne, war ich mir vor einigen Monaten als das Kapitel in seiner ersten Form erstand, gar nicht sicher, ob ich es in der Geschichte behalten sollte. Rückblickend finde ich aber, dass es einen wichtigen Schritt in der Beziehung der beiden darstellt.  
Daher ist es drin geblieben und mit Hilfe meiner lieben Beta und der Überarbeitung macht es euch hoffentlich Spaß, es zu Lesen :-)

Meine Antworten zu euren Kommentaren kommen unter dem Text, möchte euch nicht solange auf die Folter spannen :-)

So, dann viel Spaß jetzt mit dem Kapitel, ich freue mich zu hören, was ihr dazu sagt :-)  
Und vielleicht bekommt ihr zum Trost über meine Abwesenheit am Dienstag schon das Nächste ;-)  
Wobei die Rückmeldung hier ja gleich null ist, vielleicht liest hier ja auch gar keiner?  
Dann könnte ich mir das Hochladen hier sparen und in der Zeit lieber weiterschreiben *grübel*  
Naja, mal schauen, noch gehts ja vom Aufwand.

LG  
Entchen

* * *

19.) Ein Gemeinschaftslabor

Beth stand zögernd vor Professor Snapes Büro und haderte mit sich, ob sie anklopfen sollte.  
Nach ihrer Konfrontation mit ihm am Vormittag hatte Beth ihren Unterricht in den beiden ersten Klassen begonnen und musste jetzt noch lächeln, als sie die Begeisterung in den Gesichtern der Erstklässler gesehen hatte. Als Beth anfing, ihnen von den Möglichkeiten zu erzählen, die die Zaubererwelt zu bieten hatte, wurden ihre Augen immer größer. Und sie waren angespannt wie Flummis, als Beth ihnen endlich einen Zauber erklärte und sie ihn ausprobieren durften. Beth hatte beschlossen, den Erstklässlern zuerst einen relativ harmlosen Spruch zu zeigen, an dem man aber deutlich erkennen konnte, wie groß das Potenzial der Magie in jedem Schüler war. Sie hatte sich für den Ridere Fluch entschieden, der das Opfer je nach Stärke des Zaubers für einige Sekunden bis Minuten zum Lachen zwang. Ja, die Stunde war wirklich amüsant gewesen, als die ersten Schüler es geschafft hatten und ihre Partner lachend am Boden lagen. Man konnte bei dem Zauber sehr schnell erkennen, welche Schüler ein hohes Grundpotenzial hatten. Besonders ein Schüler stach aus der Menge hervor, Samuel Weatherfield, ein Gryffindor. Beth hatte seinen Partner nach zwei Minuten von dem Zauber befreit und Samuel 10 Bonuspunkte gegeben. Es war eine wirklich tolle Leistung von dem Schüler. Allerdings würde sie Hermione und Minerva auf die hohe Grundkraft aufmerksam machen, denn dieses sollte überwacht werden. Das Letzte, was Hogwarts gebrauchen konnte, wäre ein Schüler, der sein hohes Magiepotenzial missbrauchte und nicht vernünftig damit umging.  
Nach dem Unterricht waren Beth und Hermione wieder zur Heulenden Hütte gegangen, hatten die Wände fertig gestellt und sich danach den Decken gewidmet, die zum Glück in einem etwas besseren Zustand gewesen waren. Beide waren recht stolz auf sich, denn ein Haus zu renovieren, war trotz Magie nicht so einfach, wie es sich vielleicht anhörte. Man musste die Wechselwirkungen zwischen Material und Magie beachten, genau berechnen, was beim Abklingen der Magie geschehen könnte usw. Daher waren die beiden froh, so gut voran zu kommen. Morgen war der Fußboden an der Reihe und wenn Beth am Donnerstag die Möbel gekauft und aufgestellt hatte, wäre auch schon alles bereit, damit Remus Donnerstagabend einziehen könnte. Das Programm war zwar recht straff, aber sie würden es schaffen.

Nach einem ausgiebigen Abendessen stand Beth jetzt also vor Professor Snapes Tür, weil sie zu gerne das Labor sehen würde. Und eigentlich grübelte sie nur, ob das gerade der richtige Zeitpunkt war, nach dem Streit heute Vormittag, oder es eigentlich egal war, wann sie sich Professor Snapes Launen aussetzen würde.  
So davon überzeugt, dass der Zeitpunkt eigentlich egal war, hob sie die Hand, um anzuklopfen, als plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen wurde und Professor Snape hinausstürmte, ohne zu gucken. Als Folge begrub er plötzlich die junge Frau unter sich, als die beiden zu Boden gingen. Benommen lag diese auf dem Boden und fragte sich, womit sie das verdient hatte.  
Dann sagte sie leicht genervt: "Sofern Sie sich nicht verletzt haben, würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen von mir herunter zu gehen, Professor Snape?"  
Dieser sah sie bei ihren Worten nur stumm an. Er schien ebenso erstaunt zu sein wie sie, dass er ihr plötzlich so nahe war. Sie konnte seine Wärme an ihrem Körper spüren, als sie ihre Hände auf seine Brust legte und versuchte, ihn weg zu schieben. Obwohl er nicht so aussah, war dieser Mann erstaunlich schwer und bewegte sich, trotz ihrer Bemühungen, keinen Zentimeter.  
„Professor Snape", sagte sie jetzt fordernd. Dieser zuckte kurz zusammen und erhob sich dann erstaunlich elegant. Er sah auf sie hinunter und bot ihr seine Hand. Als sie diese ergriff, zog er sie hoch und trat ein paar Schritte zurück, um sich mit verschränkten Armen an die Wand zu lehnen. Dann fragte er mit sarkastischer Stimme: „Sind Sie wieder dabei mir nachzuspionieren, Professor Kaufmann?"  
Sie holte tief Luft und antwortete so ruhig wie möglich: „Nun, eigentlich wollte ich gerade anklopfen, als Sie mich … so stürmisch begrüßten."  
Der Zaubertränkemeister sah sie an und sagte dann unfreundlich: „Was wollen Sie?"  
Beth lächelte ihn unverdrossen an und sagte: „Nun, Sie baten mich, zuerst zu Ihnen zu kommen, bevor ich das Labor betrete. Hier bin ich, um Sie zu bitten, mich einzuweisen."  
Wenn möglich verfinsterte sich seine Miene noch mehr, dann wandte er sich um und ging den Korridor weiter hinunter. Im Gehen rief er unfreundlich über die Schulter: „Kommen Sie!"

Musste das jetzt sein? Während Severus einen Test kontrollierte, den er bei den Drittklässlern zur Überprüfung hatte schreiben lassen, wie viel nach den Ferien an wenigem Wissen noch vorhanden war, war ihm plötzlich eine Idee gekommen, welche Zutaten in seinem Basistrank evtl. zusammen funktionieren würden. Schnell hatte er seine Feder hingeschmissen und war aus dem Büro gestürmt. Und genau in Professor Kaufmann hinein. Er war zu überrascht gewesen, um zu reagieren und das Nächste, was er bemerkte, war, dass er sie auf den Boden geworfen hatte und auf ihr lag. Er war zu perplex gewesen, um sofort wieder aufzustehen. Zu seltsam fühlte sich diese Frau unter ihm an. Sie war dünn, zu dünn, was er schon öfters gesehen hatte. Aber trotzdem konnte er ihre Rundungen spüren, die Wärme, die von ihr ausging. Nachdem sein Kopf wieder reagierte hatte, hatte er sich schnell erhoben, ihr aufgeholfen und dann einen sicheren Abstand zwischen sich und sie gebracht. Und wäre diese Störung alleine nicht schon schlimm genug, wollte diese Person jetzt auch noch sein Labor sehen. Er seufzte innerlich. Konnte er nicht einmal verschont werden?  
Mürrisch war er am Labor angekommen und drehte sich vor der Tür zu seiner Begleiterin um, die ihn erwartungsvoll anschaute.  
Er blickte einige Sekunden zurück und sagte dann süffisant: „Nun, Professor Kaufmann. Mein Labor wird durch verschiedene sinnvolle Zauber geschützt. Ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass Sie diese kennen oder Ihre Wirkung auch nur zu schätzen wissen. Aber Sie helfen mir, Unfälle zu vermeiden. Und ich möchte Ihnen eindringlich nahelegen, diese Zauber immer zu reaktivieren, wenn Sie das Labor verlassen."  
Beth schaute Professor Snape ruhig an und sagte dann sachlich: „Aestus, Aer und Odor, vermute ich."

Sie schien es geschafft zu haben, Professor Snape mit diesen vier Worten sprachlos zu machen. Sie hätte lachen müssen, wenn die Situation anders gewesen wäre. So zog sie lediglich ihren Zauberstab, prüfte schnell die Ergebnisse der drei Zauber, steckte ihren Zauberstab weg und sagte: „Der Raum ist sauber."  
Ihr Kollege sah sie mit grimmiger Miene an und sagte tonlos: „Das Passwort lautet Cavere."  
Sie musste über die Wortwahl schmunzeln. Cavere bedeutete in Latein „sich hüten". Es sollte wohl als Warnung gemeint sein für alle, die das Passwort entschlüsseln mochten.

Nachdem er das Passwort gesagt hatte, schwang die Tür auf und er trat ein. Sie folgte ihm und blieb an der Tür stehen. Was sie sah, ähnelte nicht dem, was sie erwartet hatte. Sie hatte geglaubt, ein traditionelles Zaubertranklabor vorzufinden. Stattdessen sah sie eine Mischung aus einem Muggellabor und einem Zaubertranklabor. Fasziniert sah sie auf die Mikroskope, die sie selbst gerne zum Forschen nutzte. Sie entdeckte den Schutzraum, der oft wirklich hilfreich war und erblickte die Arbeitstische. Auf einem von diesen wurde offensichtlich gearbeitet, denn ein Trank köchelte vor sich hin, Zutaten standen sortiert auf dem Tisch und Notizzettel lagen herum. Der andere war leer. Auf diesen deutete Professor Snape und sagte von oben herab: „Wenn Sie es schaffen, mich hier nicht allzu sehr zu stören, können Sie an diesem Tisch arbeiten."  
Wenn sie diesen Mann nicht so unsympathisch finden würde, hätte sie fast über sein etwas verzweifeltes Gesicht lachen müssen. Für jemanden, der so offensichtlich ein eigenbrötlerischer, ungeselliger Mensch war, musste die Aussicht, mit jemandem in einem Labor zu arbeiten, geradezu schrecklich sein. Daher lächelte sie ihm nur kurz zu und ging dann an ihren neuen Arbeitsplatz. Unter dem Tisch waren Schränke, in denen Kessel verschiedener Arten verstaut waren. Dazu gab es Messer aus verschiedenen Metallen und Materialien, Pinzetten, Löffel und vieles mehr. Als sie sich umgesehen hatte und wieder hoch kam, sah Professor Snape sie abwartend an und deutete auf eine Tür am anderen Ende des Labors.  
„Dort sind die Zutaten gelagert. Ich wäre Ihnen äußerst verbunden, wenn Sie nicht die letzten Paar Elfenflügel nehmen würden."  
Sie sah ihren Kollegen sprachlos an. Sollte das etwa ein Scherz gewesen sein? Aber vermutlich nicht, so wie er schaute.  
Daher nickte sie nur und sagte dann schelmisch: „Sind Sie etwa immer noch sauer wegen der Flügel? Vielleicht freut es Sie zu hören, dass ich damit mein Experiment vollenden konnte." Er sah sie an und blaffte: „Nein, das freut mich keineswegs. Ihretwegen habe ich einen ganzen Nachmittag mit der Suche nach Elfenflügeln vergeudet."  
Beth konnte nicht anders, sie musste einfach lachen. Der Zaubertränkemeister sah sie seltsam an und sie sagte lachend: „Es tut mir leid, Professor. Aber wir benehmen uns wie Kinder."  
Professor Snape sah sie weiterhin nur stumm an und seine rechte Augenbraue wanderte fast unter seinen Haaransatz. Dann sagte er leise: „Die Einzige, die sich hier kindisch aufführt sind SIE, Professor Kaufmann. Ich darf Sie daran erinnern, dass ICH mich NICHT in den Unterricht der anderen Lehrer einschleiche, um diese zu belauschen. ICH verzaubere nicht die ganze Schülerschaft, um ein dämliches Märchen vorzuführen. ICH stehe nicht wie eine Salzsäule herum, während andere in Gefahr sind. Und ICH erzähle anderen Lehrern NICHT, wie ein Zauber zu brechen ist und zetere dann wegen der Konsequenzen herum."  
Beth war bei dieser wütenden Ansprache kurzzeitig verstummt, zischte jetzt aber wütend zurück: „Nun, dafür bin ICH nicht ein schlecht gelaunter, ungehobelter, unsensibler Klotz, der alles und jeden aus seiner Nähe verprellen will und keinerlei Fähigkeiten hat, als Lehrer zu fungieren!"  
Professor Snape kam drohend auf sie zu und sagte mit gefährlich leiser Stimme: „Was wollen Sie damit sagen? Ohne mich würden die Schüler NICHTS in Zaubertränke lernen! Diese Dummköpfe wären einfach nicht fähig dazu."  
„Haben Sie sich eigentlich schon mal überlegt, Professor, dass es auffallend viele Dummköpfe in IHREN Klassen gibt?"  
„Und? Zaubertränke ist eben anspruchsvoller als andere Klassen."  
„Oh nein, das glauben Sie ja wohl selbst nicht. Ist Ihnen eigentlich klar, dass Sie sich Ihre Dummköpfe selbst heranziehen? Sie schüchtern Ihre Schüler so ein, dass sie kein vernünftiges Wort mehr herausbringen und wundern sich dann, dass sie alles falsch machen?"  
Beth schrie Professor Snape jetzt an.  
Dieser herrschte zurück: „Was erlauben Sie sich, mir zu unterstellen? Glauben Sie etwa, wir sind hier in einem Streichelzoo? Oder dass wir hier mit Luftballons und Teddybären hantieren? Die Welt da draußen wird nicht nett zu den Schülern! Nur wer sich durchsetzen kann, wird es auch zu etwas bringen."  
„Ach, also ganz nach dem Motto Friss oder stirb? Wer sich gegen Sie nicht behaupten kann, der ist selbst Schuld?"  
„Ganz genau. Wenn die Schüler nicht vor mir bestehen, was glauben Sie, wie lange diese vor dunklen Zauberern Bestand hätten."  
„Also ist alles nur zum Wohle der Schüler? Das glauben Sie doch wohl selbst nicht. Sie könnten es nur nicht ertragen, einen intelligenten Schüler in Ihrer Klasse zu haben, der Ihnen vielleicht Ihre Grenzen zeigen könnte."  
Sie war jetzt wirklich wütend. Was sie heute Morgen gesehen hatte, war immer noch zu frisch, ihre Scham wegen der Szene gestern noch zu gegenwärtig und sie war so verdammt zornig, dass Professor Snape mit seiner Art intelligente, fähige Schüler verprellen könnte. Inzwischen standen sich die beiden ganz nahe gegenüber. Beide zitterten vor Anspannung und unterdrückter Wut.  
„Nehmen Sie das sofort zurück", sagte Professor Snape mit tödlicher Ruhe, die Beth noch mehr zittern ließ.  
„Auf keinen Fall. Ich sage die Wahrheit und nur weil Sie sie nicht hören wollen, werde ich sie bestimmt nicht zurücknehmen. Es scheint, Sie können immer nur auf Schwächere einschlagen. Nun, versuchen Sie es doch mal mit einer erwachsenen Person." Dabei straffte sie sich noch mehr und richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf.  
Professor Snape lachte böse. „Erwachsen? Ich sehe hier niemand erwachsenen! Was ich sehe, ist ein Kind, das Verantwortung für andere übernehmen will, aber bei dem geringsten Anzeichen von Gefahr versagt! Ein Kind, das jeden Moment zusammen zu brechen droht, weil es sein Spielzeug verloren hat und glaubt, es wäre die Liebe eines Erwachsenen gewesen!"  
Beth wurde blass und ehe sie sich bewusst wurde, was sie tat, flog Professor Snape schon quer durch den Raum. Beth schaute auf ihren Zauberstab, den sie in ihrer zitternden Hand hielt. Ihr lautloser Stupor hatte ihn voll erwischt. Bebend ging sie auf ihn zu, kniete sich vor ihm nieder, beugte sich über ihn und sagte leise: „Wagen Sie es nie mehr, meinen Mann zu beleidigen. Er war der beste Mann, den es je auf der ganzen Welt gegeben hat und Sie wären nicht mal wert, in seinem Schatten zu gehen. Warum das Schicksal einen Menschen wie Sie leben lässt und einen so Wunderbaren sterben lässt, kann ich nicht mal im Traum verstehen. Also spotten Sie nie wieder über ihn oder meine Liebe zu ihm."  
Sie sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an, dann löste sie den Zauber, stand auf, ging zum anderen Ende des Raumes und stützte sich schwer auf den Labortisch. Professor Snape stand langsam auf und beobachtete die junge Frau, während er sich beruhigte. Was hatten sie nur getan?

Es vergingen bestimmt zehn Minuten, bevor er zu sprechen begann: „Professor Kaufmann, ich … es tut mir leid." Er hatte leise gesprochen und klang irgendwie fassungslos, als ob er immer noch nicht verstehen konnte, was gerade passiert war. Wie hatte es soweit kommen können? Sie kannten sich doch gar nicht und trotzdem schien es, als ob sie das Schlechteste im anderen zum Vorschein brachten. Herrgott, ihm vor allen anderen hätte doch bewusst sein müssen, dass sein Schlag mehr als nur unter die Gürtellinie ging. Er vor allen anderen hätte ihre Gefühle verstehen müssen und er trat sie mit Füßen. Was hätte Lily dazu gesagt?  
Er schaute die junge Frau an, die sich immer noch auf den Labortisch stützte, als ob sie nicht die Kraft hätte, sich selbst zu tragen. Sie hatte den Kopf gebeugt und sich von ihm abgewandt. Und als er sie so ansah, bemerkte er, wie ihre Schultern zuckten. Bitte nicht, flehte er innerlich. Oh bitte, lass sie nicht weinen. Er hatte noch nie etwas weniger ertragen, als eine Frau, die wirklich aus Kummer weinte. Schülerinnen, die aufgrund seiner Häme in Tränen ausbrachen, waren kein Problem für ihn. Aber offensichtliche, gerechtfertigte Trauer, damit kam er nicht klar. Fast panisch schaute er sich um, als hoffte er, er könnte einfach verschwinden.  
Dann rief er leise: „Blinky." Zwei Sekunden später erschien die Hauselfe und schaute ihn mit großen Augen an.  
„Such Professor Granger und bring sie her", wies Severus sie an. Blinky nickte nur und verschwand. Wie lange würde es dauern, bis Miss Know-it-all hier wäre? Fünf Minuten? Zehn? Wie sollte er auch nur eine Minute überstehen? Sollte er sie einfach rauswerfen? Verdammt, er wollte forschen und sich nicht mit einer Frau herumschlagen, die ihn gar nichts anging, außer, dass sie ihm lästig war!  
Schließlich ging er langsam zu Professor Kaufmann hinüber und sagte mit erstaunlich sanfter Stimme: „Professor Kaufmann, bitte, es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich hätte das alles nicht sagen dürfen. Ich habe kein Recht, über Sie oder Ihren Mann zu urteilen. Bitte, hören Sie auf zu weinen. Mein Verhalten war unverzeihlich, nicht nur heute, sondern auch Freitagnacht. Bitte, verzeihen Sie mir."  
Als sie sich nicht regte, legte er ihr vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter, bereit, jeden Moment wegzuspringen, sollte sie ihn wieder angreifen, was er ihr nicht übel nehmen würde. Sicherlich, sie hatte ihn und seine Lehrmethoden kritisiert. Aber er war so etwas gewöhnt. Warum hatte er bei ihr so aggressiv reagiert? Er hätte es einfach übergehen sollen, dann würde er jetzt nicht mit einer heulenden Frau in seinem Labor stehen, sondern könnte weiter forschen. Welches grausame Schicksal trieb hier seine Späße mit ihm. Er sollte demnächst wirklich besser nachdenken, bevor er redete.  
Mit seiner freien Hand rieb er sich den Nasenrücken, während seine andere immer noch leicht auf ihrer Schulter lag. Ohne Vorwarnung drehte die junge Frau sich zu ihm um und sah ihn aus nassen Augen an. Ihr Blick traf ihn wie ein Schlag, die unendliche Trauer und Hoffnungslosigkeit, die sich darin spiegelten. Plötzlich wusste er, was Albus gesehen hatte, als er vor so vielen Jahren an seiner Tür stand und Severus ihn anflehte, Lily zu retten, obwohl er da schon ahnte, dass es zu spät war.  
Plötzlich schluchzte die junge Frau vor ihm auf und zu seinem endlosen Verblüffen warf sie sich an seine Brust. Ungläubig stand er stocksteif da. Seine Arme hingen an seiner Seite herab, während er auf den Kopf dieser Frau schaute, die da plötzlich an seiner Brust schluchzte. Er fühlte sich völlig und absolut überfordert. Vorsichtig hob er einen Arm, bekämpfte den Impuls, sie wegzustoßen und tätschelte stattdessen ihre Schulter. Wann kam endlich Miss I-know-it-all?  
„Ähmm … es wird alles gut, Professor Kaufmann … Beth. Bitte beruhigen Sie sich, es tut mir wirklich leid."  
Er hätte ihr in diesem Moment fast alles erzählt, was sie hören wollte, wenn sie nur endlich aufhören und verschwinden würde. Blöderweise schienen seine Versuche ihr Weinen nur noch zu verschlimmern. Resigniert lehnte er sich an den Labortisch, schlang beide Arme um seine Kollegin und ließ sie weinen. Er hoffte inständig, es würde nicht zu lange dauern. Einer wütenden, einer ironischen, einer scherzenden, einer angriffslustigen, einer sturen, ja sogar einer anmaßenden Frau konnte er gegenüber treten. Aber wie sollte er sich bitteschön dagegen verteidigen? Im Geiste ging er seine Formeln durch, während er darauf wartete, dass sie sich beruhigte.

Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis das Schluchzen langsam verklang. Vorsichtig schob Severus die Frau von sich und fragte leise mit hoffnungsvoller Stimme: „Besser?"  
Beth (er konnte sie nach dem, was gerade passiert war, nicht mehr als Professor Kaufmann ansehen) sah ihn an und obwohl ihre Augen gerötet waren und sie damit noch jünger aussah als sonst, musste er zugeben, dass sie anscheinend eine der wenigen Frauen war, die nach einem Weinanfall nicht wie eine Qualle aussahen. Wenigstens etwas.

Sie sah ihren Kollegen nur verschwommen durch ihre immer noch nassen Augen. Sie verstand immer noch nicht ganz, was gerade passiert war. Sie war durcheinander und aufgewühlt. Eben noch hatten sie sich wie recht zivilisierte Menschen benommen und plötzlich waren sie in einen handfesten Streit verwickelt. Oh, Professor Snape hatte sie beleidigt und vor allem Mark, was noch schlimmer war. Aber sie wusste, dass sie ihn dazu gereizt hatte mit ihren Anschuldigungen und ebenfalls nicht ganz fair gespielt hatte. Nein, ihr Streit hatte sie nicht dazu gebracht, plötzlich wie eine hysterische K** loszuheulen. Aber als sie da am Labortisch stand, war ihr plötzlich bewusst geworden, woran das Ganze sie erinnerte. Sie war noch nie ein streitsüchtiger Mensch gewesen und es gab nur einen Menschen, mit dem sie manchmal so sehr stritt, dass wirklich die Fetzen fliegen konnten. Streitereien, die um wesentlich weniger wichtige Dinge gegangen waren und nur dadurch zustande gekommen waren, weil zwei so sture Menschen aufeinander getroffen waren. Der einzige Mensch, mit dem sie noch so hatte streiten können, war Mark gewesen. Manchmal lachten die beiden später beschämt darüber, was es für ein Glück war, dass sie so abgelegen wohnten, denn ansonsten hätten die Nachbarn wohl öfters die Polizei gerufen, voller Furcht, sie hätten sich gegenseitig umgebracht.  
Und als sie eben an diesem Labortisch stand, war es ihr, als ob sie gerade mit Mark streiten würde und sie hatte beinah das Gefühl, als ob er bei ihr wäre. Und als durch ihren Kopf zuckte, wie diese Streitereien immer geendet hatten, war es einfach zuviel für sie gewesen. Das Gefühl des Verlustes war zu groß gewesen.  
Und so hatte sie nicht verhindern können, dass ihr plötzlich die Tränen über das Gesicht liefen, obwohl ihr bewusst war, dass dieser unangenehme, unsensible und zynische Mensch hinter ihr stand. Sie hatte einfach nichts dagegen machen können. Und als er dann zu ihr gekommen war, war es fast ein Instinkt gewesen, dass sie sich an seine Brust geworfen hatte. Die Nähe eines Mannes, das Gefühl, dass einen jemand beschützte. Sie vermisste es so sehr. Und auch, wenn es Professor Snape gewesen war, der sie gehalten hatte, so war sie doch dankbar dafür, dass er da gewesen war.  
Sie hatte so lange versucht, stark zu sein. Für ihre Eltern, ihre Freunde, ihre Kollegen. Sie wollte nicht, dass sie sich Sorgen machten und so hatte sie sich immer bemüht, eine fröhliche Miene aufzulegen. Aber sie war nicht stark und selbst die wenigen Minuten, die sie sich an Severus Schulter hatte ausweinen können, hatten ihr das Gefühl gegeben, nicht alleine zu sein. Es hatte ihr wirklich gut getan.  
Und deswegen lächelte sie ihn jetzt auch dankbar und etwas unsicher an. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, Professor Snape. Ich hätte Sie nicht so anschreien und kritisieren dürfen. Ihre Lehrmethoden gehen mich nichts an. Bitte verzeihen Sie mir."  
Der Zaubertränkemeister sah sie einige Sekunden prüfend an und nickte dann ernst. „Nur, wenn Sie mir mein Verhalten und meine Worte auch verzeihen."  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen. Weder für Freitagnacht, noch für heute."  
Und nach einigen Sekunden fügte sie leicht grinsend hinzu: „Und bilden Sie sich ja nicht ein, ich wäre wegen Ihrer Worte in Tränen ausgebrochen."  
Professor Snape sah sie an und Beth glaubte, ein leichtes Zucken seiner Mundwinkel zu bemerken. Dann sagte er in einem leicht sarkastischen, aber doch gutmütigen Ton: „Nicht? So ein Pech, dabei dachte ich, ich wäre gut gewesen."  
Sie lachte ihn an und dann sagte sie aufrichtig: „Danke, Professor. Dafür, dass Sie mich nicht als heulende Furie hinausgeschmissen haben."  
Dabei sah sie ihn eindringlich an und er schien zu verstehen, was sie meinte, denn er nickte nur und sagte dann mit gutmütigem Spott: „Darf ich davon ausgehen, dass Sie mich nicht dafür ins Jenseits hexen, dass ich Sie berührt habe?"  
Sie schien plötzlich an einer Halluzination zu leiden, denn sie hätte schwören können, dass seine Augen amüsiert funkelten. Aber das war wohl nur Einbildung.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte dann schelmisch. „Keine Angst. Schließlich habe ich mich an Sie herangeworfen und ich würde das als Zustimmung werten."  
Er nickte und beide schwiegen.

Die friedliche Stille, die einige Minuten herrschte, wurde plötzlich unterbrochen, als sich Blinky mit Hermione materialisierte. Diese schaute sich um, sah Beth, die mit roten Augen neben Professor Snape stand, zog ihren Zauberstab und sagte drohend: „Gehen Sie weg von ihr! Was haben Sie mit ihr gemacht? Ich warne Sie, wenn Sie ihr etwas angetan haben dann …"  
„Beruhige dich, Mione", unterbrach ihre Freundin sie und stellte sich vor den Zaubertränkemeister.  
„Es ist nicht, wie es aussieht, und alles ist wieder OK."  
Hermione betrachtete sie prüfend, den Zauberstab immer noch erhoben.  
Endlich nickte sie und senkte ihren Stab. „Wirklich alles in Ordnung?"  
Beth nickte. „Wirklich. Begleitest du mich zurück zu meinen Räumen?"  
Hermione schaute sie noch einmal kurz an, nickte dann und wendete sich zur Tür. Ihre Freundin folgte ihr, wandte sich aber an der Tür noch einmal zurück zu Professor Snape, der die ganze Zeit regungslos da gestanden hatte, bis auf ein kurzes Nicken, mit dem er Blinky entlassen hatte.  
„Noch einmal vielen Dank für den Rundgang durch das Labor, Professor. Es war ... interessant. Schlafen Sie gut." Und als sie sich erinnerte, wie er sie vor einigen Minuten genannt hatte, fügte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln hinzu: „Severus."  
Dieser sah sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen undurchdringlich an und sagte leise: „Sie ebenfalls, Beth."  
Dann drehte sie sich zu einer sprachlosen Hermione um und ging mit dieser zurück in ihre Wohnung. Sie merkte, dass ihre Freundin sich kaum zurückhalten konnte und sobald die beiden in Beths Wohnzimmer standen, sagte Hermione auch schon aufgeregt und fordernd: „Erzähl mir, was passiert ist."  
Beth seufzte leise. Sie wusste, sie würde nicht so einfach davon kommen. Also riss sie sich zusammen und erzählte ihr von den Ereignissen der letzten zwei Stunden. Aber sie verschwieg, wie wohl sie sich in Severus Armen, trotz ihres Kummers, gefühlt hatte.

Severus saß in einem großen Ohrensessel in seinem Wohnzimmer vor dem Kamin, ein Glas Feuerwhisky in der Hand und fragte sich, was da heute Abend zwischen ihm und Beth Kaufmann passiert war. Grübelnd schwenkte er sein Glas und beobachtete, wie der Whisky golden am Rand entlang glitt. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er Beth in den Armen gehalten hatte. Er konnte nicht mehr sagen, wie lange es her war, dass er eine Frau einfach so gehalten hatte. Und ganz bestimmt würde er nicht zugeben, dass er es in gewisser Weise sogar genossen hatte.

Unbemerkt stand Albus in einem Bild hinter ihm und schmunzelte leicht. Hätte Severus gewusst, dass das gemalte Ich des früheren Schulleiters alles mit angesehen hatte, so würde er bestimmt das Bild in seinem Labor abhängen. Und so machte dieses sich schweren Herzens nicht bemerkbar, sondern zog nur seine Schlüsse aus dem Abend.  
Für wahr, das Schuljahr würde sehr spannend werden und er freute sich schon diebisch darauf. 

* * *

OK, ehrlich gesagt weiß ich selbst nicht genau, wie ich dieses Kapitel finden soll. Ich habe mit dem Gedanken gespielt, es wieder zu verwerfen. Aber irgendwie floss es beim schreiben einfach aus mir heraus und so habe ich es gelassen. Was meint ihr dazu?

Ich habe übrigens an dieses Bild denken müssen, als ich das Kapitel schrieb und Beth sich in Severus Arme warf ;-)  
tod cartoontomb de / deutsch / k19 / tod19_14 html - Leerzeichen müsste ihr rausnehmen und vorne die Punkte setzen :-)


	20. Die Heulende Hütte

Hallo zusammen,

so, ich habe euch ja für heute noch ein Kapitel versprochen, damit es bis nächste Woche nicht zu lang für euch ist.

Tja, hier ist es nun :-)  
In diesem Kapitel wird es etwas ruhiger werden ...  
Naja, etwas ;-)

Lest und urteilt selbst, was der Streit im Labor verändert hat :-)

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit dem Text, eine schöne Restwochen und freue mich auf hoffentlich viele Reviews, wenn ich wiederkomme :-)

LG  
Entchen

P.S: Und damit ihr nicht unwissend durch die Tage geht (ich persönlich hasse das):  
Das nächste Kapitel wird es Anfang nächster Woche geben ;-)

* * *

20. Die Heulende Hütte

Beth erwachte am nächsten Morgen und lag noch einige Minuten still in ihrem Bett. In ihrem Kopf zogen die Bilder vom letzten Abend vorbei. Als sie so darüber nachdachte, verwirrte sie das Verhalten von Professor Snape. Severus, korrigierte sie sich innerlich. Irgendwie schien es, als ob der Abend sie nicht, wie vielleicht erwartet, auseinander getrieben, sondern eher eine Art Verbundenheit geschaffen hatte, die Beth noch nicht ganz verstand. Sie hätte es verstanden, wenn Severus wütend auf sie gewesen wäre, sie rausgeschmissen und alles Minerva erzählt hätte, nachdem sie ihn immerhin angegriffen hatte. Aber er hatte nichts davon getan. Im Gegenteil, er hatte ihr Trost gegeben, wo sie ihn so dringend gebraucht hatte. Und das verstand sie am wenigsten. Aus Hermiones Briefen, aus Erzählungen anderer und auch nach ihrem persönlichen Eindruck war Severus Snape kein Mensch, der sich etwas aus den Gefühlen anderer machte. Im Gegenteil, er schien auf seine Umwelt immer nur wie ein eigenbrötlerischer, schlecht gelaunter, sarkastischer und manchmal bösartiger Mann zu wirken. Das genaue Gegenteil von dem, was Beth gestern Abend in ihm hatte aufflackern sehen. Dort, im Labor, war er ein Mann gewesen, der zwar immer noch ruppig und sarkastisch war, aber er hatte auch genug Größe gezeigt, um sie um Verzeihung zu bitten. Er hatte genug Feingefühl gehabt, sie nicht rauszuschmeißen. Und er hatte einen feinen Sinn für Humor offenbart. Ob Severus der Welt wirklich eine Maske zeigte? Ein Bild von sich, das er die ganzen Jahre gebraucht hatte, um zu überleben? Und das inzwischen so sehr zu ihm gehörte, dass er vielleicht selbst nicht mehr wusste, wer genau er war? Sie fragte sich, ob es der Mann war, den sie gestern Abend kurz gesehen hatte, der Albus Dumbledore damals gezeigt hatte, dass Severus Snape kein schlechter Mensch war, sondern jemand, dem man vertrauen konnte. Während Beth so grübelte, nahm sie sich vor, Albus in nächster Zeit dazu zu befragen.  
Dann stand sie auf, denn inzwischen war es schon halb acht und sie wollte genug Zeit zum Frühstücken haben. Sie würde heute den ersten Tag vollen Unterricht geben, alle vier Doppelstunden und war schon gespannt, wie anstrengend der Tag werden würde. Und da Beth nicht Beth wäre, wenn sie sich nicht schon darauf freuen würde, machte sie sich fix fertig und ging beschwingt und mit guter Laue zur Halle. Je mehr Zeit sie vor dem Unterricht hätte, je weniger könnte sie mit ihrer Chaosneigung anstellen.  
Erstaunlicherweise waren alle anderen Lehrer schon anwesend. Innerlich ermahnte sich Beth, dass sie wohl einen anderen Rhythmus brauchen würde, wenn sie die alt eingesessenen Lehrer so sah, die anscheinend schon viel früher immer unterwegs waren. Sie wusste nicht, wie diese das schafften. Immerhin musste abends ja auch Patrouille gegangen werden, die Unterrichtsvorbereitung und Korrekturen von Arbeiten standen an. Und irgendwo musste ja auch noch Zeit sein für anderes, denn schließlich forschte Severus noch nebenbei. Die Lehrer in Hogwarts schienen wohl nicht zu schlafen?  
Sie seufzte. Ob das wirklich der richtige Job für sie war, wo sie schon früher kaum mit ihrer Zeit zurecht gekommen war?

Sie ging auf den Lehrertisch zu, grüßte in die Runde und setzte sich zwischen Minerva und Hermione. Ihre Freundin sah sie etwas besorgt an und sagte: „Guten Morgen. Ist alles OK mit dir?"  
Sie lächelte nur und nickte. Es war schön, so eine super Freundin zu haben.  
Minerva runzelte über die Frage die Stirn, sagte aber nichts.  
Als Beth mit ihrem Frühstück halb durch war, wandte sie sich an die Schulleiterin: „Minerva, ich habe eine Bitte."  
Diese drehte sich erwartungsvoll zu ihr um und sah sie fragend an. „Was denn, meine Liebe?"  
„Nun, ich würde den Schülern gerne vorführen, wie ein richtiges Duell zweier Magier aussehen kann, welches Potenzial und welche Gefahren hier bestehen können. Daher möchte ich fragen, ob du eine solche Vorstellung genehmigen würdest. Vielleicht könnten wir diese in der Großen Halle durchführen. Oder vielleicht auf dem Quidditchplatz?", führte Beth ihre Idee aus.  
Die Schulleiterin sah sie einige Sekunden überlegend an und sagte dann: „Ich halte diese Idee für sinnvoll. Der Quidditchplatz wäre gut zu sichern, so dass nicht die Gefahr von Querschlägern bestünde."  
Beth nickte bestätigend, während Minerva fortfuhr: „An wen hast du denn als Partner gedacht?"  
„Nun, ich dachte, wenn Hermione einverstanden ist, dass sie ein würdige Partnerin sein würde. Sie hat Erfahrungen im Endkampf gesammelt und kennt viele Angriffszauber."  
Die Leiterin nickte nachdenklich und sagte dann: „Obwohl ich Hermiones Fähigkeiten nicht in Zweifel ziehen möchte, würde ich doch jemand anderen vorschlagen wollen, der auf dem Gebiet der Duellierzauber wohl wie kein anderer Erfahrungen gesammelt hat." Sie drehte sich zur Seite, zu dem Zaubertränkeprofessor, der am Ende des Tisches saß und rief: "Severus! Würdest du bitte einmal kurz zu uns herüber kommen!" Dieser sah sie etwas missmutig an, stand dann aber auf und kam näher.  
„Was hast du wieder vor, Minerva?"  
Die Angesprochene sah ihn seltsam an und sagte dann: „Nun, Beth hat gerade den Vorschlag gemacht, dass eine Duellvorführung für die Schüler sinnvoll sein würde."  
Severus rollte genervt mit den Augen. Super, eine Wiederholung des Duelltrainings mit diesem Möchtegernhelden.. Genau, was er brauchte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass diese Schule nach der Episode mit Professor Lockhart noch einmal ein Duelltraining braucht", sagte er dann auch in trockenem Ton.  
Minerva schmunzelte leicht und fuhr dann fort: „Nun, im Gegensatz zu damals haben wir heute zwei ausgewiesene Spezialisten auf diesem Gebiet an unserer Schule. Ich würde es gerne sehen, wenn du Professor Kaufmann als Partner zur Seite stündest."  
„Aber Minerva", unterbrach Beth hier, „ich bin sicher, Hermione würde für diesen Zweck wunderbar geeignet sein. Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum Severus ..."  
Die Schulleiterin unterbrach sie: „Nun Beth, du wirst doch sicher zugeben, dass Severus", Minerva zog die Brauen hoch, „als Partner mit seiner Erfahrung prädestiniert wäre."  
„Ja, schon", antwortete sie hilflos, „es geht jedoch nur um eine Vorführung vor den Schülern, daher würden Hermiones Kenntnisse hier völlig ausreichen und ich sehe keinen Grund Severus hiermit Zeit zu stehlen."  
Hierbei sah sie hilfesuchend zu dem Zaubertränkeprofessor, der sich ihr doch bestimmt anschließen würde.  
Dieser sah sie eindringlich an und zu ihrem endlosen Erstaunen drehte er sich dann zu Minerva um und sagte: „Ich werde Beth natürlich gerne assistieren. Beth, bitte sage mir, wann du die Vorführung planst, damit ich mich entsprechend vorbereiten kann."  
Damit nickte er allen zu und entfernte sich. Beth sah ihm sprachlos hinterher. Am liebsten hätte sie frustriert mit dem Fuß aufgestampft. Sie hatte so fest mit seiner Hilfe gerechnet. Es erschien ihr einfach unwahrscheinlich, dass er freiwillig helfen würde.  
Und was tat dieser Mann? Bot sich ohne Widerspruch an. Es war zum Verzweifeln. Wenn sie keine 30 Minuten in einem Raum zusammen sprechen konnten, ohne zu streiten, wie würde dann ein Duell zwischen ihnen verlaufen?  
Sie sah flehend zu ihrer Freundin hinüber, die ihr doch bestimmt zu Hilfe kommen würde. Aber diese sah nur erstaunt dem Zaubertränkeprofessor hinterher und Beth konnte genau erkennen, wie ihre Mundwinkel zuckten.  
Sie seufzte. Hier konnte sie keine Hilfe erwarten.  
„Minerva", wollte sie noch einmal ihr Glück versuchen, aber diese winkte nur ab und strahlte. „Nun, das wäre also geklärt. Du wirst mit Severus zusammen eine Vorführung organisieren. Oh, das wird bestimmt auch für uns Lehrer sehr interessant werden. Für wann planst du die Vorstellung?"  
Wenn sie nicht so verzweifelt gewesen wäre, hätte sie sicherlich den amüsierten Blick der Schulleiterin bemerkt und die Freude in ihrer Stimme.  
Und wenn sie genauer hingeschaut hätte, hätte sie Albus in dem Bild hinter der Schulleiterin bemerkt, dessen Augen triumphierend funkelten. Und dann hätte sie bestimmt registriert, dass dieser alte Fuchs bereits ähnliche Pläne geschmiedet hatte und das Ganze ein abgekartetes Spiel mit Minerva gewesen war.  
Aber sie sah nichts von dem und so blieb sie ahnungslos und versuchte, sich damit zu beruhigen, dass Severus und sie sich ja bisher auch noch nicht gegenseitig verletzt hatten. Zumindest nicht schwer ...  
Und sie waren beide erfahren im Duellieren und würden den Gegner bestimmt schonen. Oder?  
Minerva sah sie immer noch erwartungsvoll an und fragte dann erneut: „Nun? Was meinst du, wann du soweit wärst?"  
„Ähmm, also wenn es Severus Recht wäre, hätte ich an dieses Wochenende gedacht", stammelte sie hilflos.  
„Wunderbar. Bitte gibt mir bis Freitag endgültig Bescheid, damit ich das Duell ankündigen kann", sagte die Schulleiterin strahlend. Dann wandten sich alle wieder ihrem Frühstück zu, aßen zu Ende und standen dann auf, um sich für den Unterricht vorzubereiten Nur eine verdatterte Beth saß noch länger reglos auf ihrem Stuhl und wäre fast zu spät zum Unterricht gekommen.

Der Vormittag flog förmlich an ihr vorbei. Die Stunden in der vierten und fünften Klasse verlangten ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Die Schüler waren mitten in der Pubertät und was gäbe es besseres, den Mädchen zu imponieren, als sich gegenseitig kampfunfähig zu fluchen? Das zumindest schienen die Schüler zu denken und sie hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, die schlimmsten Unfälle zu verhindern. Zwei Schüler musste sie zu Marie schicken, weil dem einen alle Haare durch einen Fluch ausgefallen waren und der andere plötzlich zwei Nasen hatte.  
Erschöpft beendete Beth die Stunde bei den Fünftklässlern und ging zum Mittagessen. Mit einem Stöhnen ließ sie sich auf dem einzigen freien Platz nieder. Neben Severus. Aber selbst das störte sie momentan nicht, sie war viel zu kaputt dafür. Am liebsten hätte sie jetzt zwei Stunden geschlafen.  
Und es war natürlich klar, dass der Zaubertränkeprofessor ihre Stimmung direkt erahnte und sie nicht in Ruhe ließ.  
Ironisch fragte er: „Ist dieser Beruf vielleicht doch nichts für dich, Beth? Ein Lehrer für Verteidigung muss seine Augen überall haben und ständige Konzentration zeigen."  
Sie sah ihn missmutig an und sagte dann spöttisch: „So, wie SIE, verehrter Professor, Ihre heutige Klasse davor bewahrt haben, mit grünen Haaren aus dem Klassenzimmer zu kommen?"  
Sie hatte trotz ihrer Erschöpfung die Drittklässler bemerkt, deren Haare eindeutig nach verpatztem Wundheiltrank schrien. Sie wusste, dass die Verfärbung in zwei Stunden weg sein musste. Trotzdem schien der Zaubertränkemeister dieses Mal nicht genau aufgepasst zu haben und die Schüler hatte eine Portion des explodierenden Trankes erwischt.  
Severus sah Beth nach ihrer Bemerkung finster an. Während sie sich so anstarrten, zuckten ihre Mundwinkel und sie lachte schließlich auf.  
„Es tut mir leid, Severus, aber deine ganze schöne Mimik wird durch die grünen Haare zerstört. Wer hat das Chaos angerichtet?"  
Er sah sie grimmig an und brummte: „Ein Hufflepuff. Am liebsten hätte ich ihm 200 Punkte abgezogen."  
Sie grinste unwillkürlich. „Und du durftest nur 100 abziehen? Eine Schande aber auch."  
100 Punkte waren die Maximalstrafe für ein Vergehen, alles darüber hinaus musste mit Minerva abgesprochen werden.  
Severus schnaubte nur unwillig.  
Beth, die sich schon wieder erholter fühlte, zog ihren Zauberstab und murmelte einen Spruch.  
Daraufhin hatte der Zaubertränkeprofessor wieder sein gewohntes, schwarzes Haar.  
Er sah sich eine der Strähnen an, was nicht so leicht war, bei seinen inzwischen kurzen Haaren und nickte ihr zu.  
Sie grinste erneut und sagte: „Während meines Studiums hat ein Kommilitone das auch mal geschafft."  
Sie schnaubte ungläubig. „Das muss man sich mal vorstellen, ein 20-Jähriger, der einen Wundheiltrank nicht hinbekommt und Zaubertränke studiert!"  
Severus sah sie zustimmend an. Dann widmeten sich beide in erstaunlicher Eintracht wieder ihrem Essen.  
Kurz bevor sie aufstand, wandte sie sich ihm noch einmal zu. „Wenn es dir Recht ist, würde ich heute Abend gerne im Labor einige Basistränke aufsetzen. Vielleicht können wir dann besprechen, wann wir das Duell durchführen möchten?"  
Er nickte dazu nur und sie ging zum Quidditchplatz, um sich auf ihre erste Stunde mit den Erstklässlern seelisch vorzubereiten.

Beth packte erschöpft aber zufrieden die Besen zusammen während sie die Stunde noch einmal Revue passieren ließ. Alle Erstklässler hatten die Flugstunde unbeschadet überlebt.  
Nachdem sie ihnen die Grundgriffe erklärt hatte, ließ sie die Schüler einzeln hochsteigen, korrigierte sie kurz und ließ sie wieder landen. So konnte sie die ersten Fehler direkt korrigieren und die Schüler waren schon halbwegs sicher, als die zweite Runde begann, in der sie in Gruppen flogen.  
Obwohl einige Muggelstämmige dabei waren, schien es zum Glück eine Stufe zu sein, die relativ unbefangen ans Fliegen ging. Sie hatten anscheinend schon von dem besonderen Boden gehört, denn einige ließen sich ganz offensichtlich extra vom Besen fallen und genossen das Fallen und die Landung.  
Beth ließ sie machen und belohnte die Schüler am Ende der Stunde mit 10 Punkten für jedes Haus.

Verteidigung in der dritten Klasse war im Gegensatz zum Morgen recht erholsam. Die Schüler waren diszipliniert und machten gut mit, so dass sie den Tag halbwegs zufrieden beendete.  
Nachdem sie kurz in ihrer Wohnung war, traf sie sich mit Hermione, um den Fußboden der Heulenden Hütte fertig zu stellen. Als die beiden schließlich davor standen, blickten sie sich stolz um.  
Ohne den Abwehrzauber konnte man erkennen, wie die Hütte in neuem Glanz strahlte. Die Fenster blitzten im Abendlicht und die nagelneue rote Tür wirkte durchaus einladend.  
Mit Eifer machten sie sich zuerst über den Fußboden im ersten Stock her. Sie wollten überall Holzbohlen auslegen, da diese am robustesten sein würden und zum Charme der Hütte passten. Wenn sie oben fertig waren, würden sie sich unten durch Wohnzimmer, Flur und Küche arbeiten.  
Beth dachte bei der Arbeit, dass es wie Laminat zu verlegen war. Hatte man den Dreh erstmal raus, ging einem das Ganze schnell von der Hand. Und so waren die beiden nach zwei Stunden, viel Schweiß und noch mehr Magie, fertig.  
Schnell räumten sie alles noch auf, was mit ein paar Reinigungszaubern fix erledigt war. Jetzt brauchten die Räume nur noch Möbel und Remus würde morgen Abend ein gemütliches Heim für die nächsten Vollmonde vorfinden. Und was ihm dann nicht gefiel, musste er selbst ändern.

Sie apparierten zurück zum Schloss, gingen schnell durch den Park und dann direkt zu Marie, um sie noch einmal um einen Anti Muskelkater Trank zu bitten. Dann versicherte Beth der Medihexe noch, dass sie heute Abend mit den versprochenen Tränken gegen Menstruationsschmerzen anfangen würde.  
Sie hoffte, Severus würde nicht so genau schauen, was sie nachher im Labor brauen wollte.

Beim Abendessen saßen Hermione und Beth neben Pomona und Charles, die eifrig über die Unterschiede zwischen einem Muggel Kräutergarten und den zu findenden Kräutern und einem Zauberkräutergarten, wie ihn viele Hexen bei sich zuhause hatten, diskutierten.  
Mit Hermione und Beth als Übersetzerinnen für einige Muggelausdrücke für Kräuter, kamen Pomona und Charles zu dem erstaunten Ergebnis, dass der gewöhnliche Kräutergarten und der Zauberkräutergarten einander recht ähnlich waren. Allerdings hatten die Hexen in ihren Gärten mehr Ärger mit Gnomen.

Beth beendete ihr Abendessen recht schnell und verabschiedete sich mit dem Hinweis, dass sie noch einige Tränke ansetzen wollte.  
Dann ging sie mit Hilfe der Karte zum Labor, denn alleine hätte sie es wohl nicht wiedergefunden.  
Severus war gestern so schnell gelaufen, dass sie nur mitgehen konnte, ohne sich richtig umzuschauen und den Weg zu merken. Aber die Karte war wirklich Gold wert und führte sie innerhalb von fünf Minuten und durch zwei Geheimgänge zum Labor.  
Sie prüfte die Zauber und als alles in Ordnung war, betrat sie den Raum.  
Da sie den Zaubertränkemeister eben noch beim Essen gesehen hatte, war sie sich sicher gewesen, dass er nicht da sein würde.  
Sie ging als erstes in den Zutatenraum und prüfte, ob alles in ausreichender Menge vorrätig war. Sie notierte ihre Entnahmen auf einer Liste und vermerkte die Restbestände jeder Zutat, damit sie künftig wüssten, wann sie etwas nachbestellen mussten.  
Sie lächelte bei dem Gedanken an den lieben Apotheker Mr. MacLynn. Sie würde sich freuen, die Zutaten bald auffüllen zu müssen, um ihn einmal zu besuchen.  
Sie dirigierte die ganzen Zutaten mit dem Zauberstab zu ihrem Arbeitstisch. Dann suchte sie die entsprechenden Kessel und Messer heraus.  
Sie war gespannt, wie gut der Trank ihr von der Hand ging, denn sie hatte ihn ewig nicht mehr gebraut und heute in der Mittagspause noch einmal kurz das Rezept nachgelesen. Auch war dies der erste, bereits vorhandene Trank, den sie mir ihrem Zauberstab brauen würde und sie war fast so aufgeregt wie als Erstklässlerin, was für ein Ergebnis dies bringen würde.  
Eifrig machte sie sich an die Arbeit. Sie stellte die Flamme unter zwei Kesseln ein und gab in jeden drei Liter klares Bergwasser. Dies ließ sie langsam aufköcheln. Dann zerkleinerte sie eifrig Keuschlamm, Kamille, Johanniskraut, Frauenmantel und vieles mehr, während sie die Zutaten langsam dazugab, nach Anweisung umrührte und weiterschnitt. Manche Zutaten mussten nur geteilt, andere gewürfelt oder in Ringe geschnitten werden.  
Am Anfang ihrer Schulzeit hatte sie nie verstanden, warum das so war, bis sie in einem Buch gelesen hatte, wie die Zerkleinerung den Austritt der Wirkstoffe beeinflusste. Erst im Studium wurde ihnen dieses Phänomen endlich zu ihrer Zufriedenheit erklärt und Beth wusste inzwischen beim Lesen eines Trankes, was mit welcher Schnitttechnik erreicht werden sollte.  
Sie war so vertieft in ihren Trank, dass sie fast die Melisse zu früh dazu gegeben hätte, die sie gerade, auf den richtigen Moment wartend, über den Topf hielt, als eine seidige Stimme neben ihr sagte: „Ich bin erstaunt. Dass du bei einer solchen Menge Menstruationstrank nicht förmlich jeden Zauberer um deinen Tod anflehst, wenn du deine Periode hast, zeugt von einer außerordentlichen Schmerzresistenz."  
Sie schaute Severus erstaunt an, zuckte dann mit den Schultern, während sie sich wieder zu ihrem Trank umdrehte und sagte in trockenem Ton: „Nun, die beste Methode dagegen ist nun mal bekanntlich ausschweifender, leidenschaftlicher Sex. Da mein Mann mir hierfür aber bekanntermaßen nicht zur Verfügung stehen kann, muss es eben so gehen."  
Während sie das sagte, fragte sie sich verblüfft, wie sie so einfach Witze darüber reißen konnte.  
Als keine Reaktion kam, drehte sie sich wieder zu ihm um und sah, dass sie diesen eigenbrötlerischen, sarkastischen Mann mal wieder sprachlos gemacht hatte. Dieser Gesichtsausdruck passte einfach nicht zu Severus Snape, diese etwas entglittenen Gesichtszüge.  
Aber sie machten ihn irgendwie menschlicher und weicher. Sie musste bei seinem Anblick lachen. „Komm schon, Severus", spottete sie gutmütig, „du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass nur die Erwähnung von Sex ausreicht, um dich ruhig zu stellen? Wenn ich das vorher gewusst hätte."  
Es machte ihr Spaß, ihn zu necken und sie erkannte erstaunt, dass sie momentan trotz der Erwähnung von Mark, und das auch noch in einem Scherz, keine Trauer spürte, höchstens ein großes Bedauern, weil ihre Worte wahr waren.  
Severus schien sich plötzlich wieder gefangen zu haben, denn er beugte sich jetzt näher und sie war sich diesmal 100% sicher, dass seine Mundwinkel zuckten, bevor er mit leiser, seidiger Stimme, die ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ, sagte: „Vielleicht kann ich ja behilflich sein."  
Jetzt war es an ihr, ihn völlig baff anzusehen. Aber sie bemerkte an der Art, wie seine Augen sie musterten, dass er es ihr heimzahlen wollte, und sie nur neckte.  
Und so antwortete sie keck: „Ein reizvolles Angebot. Aber ich glaube, ich würde mir doch eher einen Partner in meinem Alter suchen. Ich bezweifle, dass deine Ausdauer mit mir mithalten könnte."  
Sie staunte über sich selbst. Was tat sie da gerade? Sie forderte ihn förmlich heraus, ihr etwas anderes zu beweisen. Und das wollte sie nun ganz bestimmt nicht. Bevor er also etwas dazu sagen konnte, setzte sie lächelnd hinzu: „Severus, die Tränke sind für die Krankenstation, wie du sicherlich schon erraten hast. Marie bat mich um diese. Sie sind, wie dir sicherlich bekannt, stärker, wenn eine Frau sie braut und die Schülerinnen wissen es bestimmt zu schätzen, wenn du nicht über ihre privaten Angelegenheiten beim Brauen nachdenkst."  
Der Zaubertrankprofessor sah sie an. Natürlich hatte er ihren Rückzieher bemerkt. Aber er sagte nur brummig: „Es verschafft mir tatsächlich Zeit, wenn ich diesen Trank nicht mehr brauen muss, daher muss ich dir wohl auch noch danken."  
Sie nickte nur und widmete sich wieder ihrer Arbeit. Severus ging zu seinem Arbeitstisch hinüber und vertiefte sich schnell in seine Versuche. So arbeiteten die beiden tatsächlich einträchtig nebeneinander her.  
Beths Gedanken wanderten umher. Wieso hatte sie so einfach mit ihm spaßen können? Wieso hatte sie für diese paar Minuten tatsächlich ihre Trauer vergessen können? Sie verstand es nicht, sie war verwirrt.

Albus lächelte im Hintergrund amüsiert. Wer hätte gedacht, dass die junge Frau verbal so angriffslustig war? Er war schon sehr gespannt auf das Duell, denn er registrierte natürlich die Atmosphäre im Labor. Und auch wenn beide Personen sich Mühe gaben, es zu verdrängen, die Spannung durch Beths Herausforderung, der Severus nicht hatte begegnen können, war deutlich zu spüren. Nun, vielleicht war er inzwischen für so etwas empfänglicher, da er jetzt ein Teil von Hogwarts war.

Als Beth mit dem Trank fertig war, füllte sie ihn in Phiolen ab, beschriftete diese und räumte dann ihren Arbeitsbereich wieder ordentlich auf. Sie hatte sich zum Ziel gesetzt, wenigstens hier Ordnung zu halten. Dann rief sie nach Blinky und bat sie, die Tränke Mrs. Andrews mit den besten Wünschen zu übermitteln. Als sie fertig war, wandte sie sich an Severus, der von dem Ganzen scheinbar nichts mitbekommen hatte.  
„Severus", begann sie.  
Dieser sah auf und blickte sie unwillig an. Was wollte sie denn? Er war gerade dabei, einige, möglicherweise erfolgversprechende Kombinationen durchzurechnen.  
„Was", herrschte er also ungnädig.  
Sie wollte schon passend entgegnen, musste dann aber doch ein Lächeln unterdrücken. Sie kannte diese Reaktion von sich selbst, wenn sie gedankliche Sprünge vollzog. Es war, als hätte es den kleinen Austausch vorhin gar nicht gegeben.  
„Entschuldigung, ich möchte dich nicht lange stören. Könnten wir uns vielleicht morgen Mittag kurz darüber austauschen, wie wir das Duell präsentieren wollen? Minerva hatte gehofft, es am Samstag machen zu können und ich würde ihr gerne eine Rückmeldung geben."  
Er sah sie kurz an, nickte dann zustimmend und wandte sich wieder ab.  
Sie lächelte und sagte noch: „Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht. Severus". Und ging dann in ihre Räume, das Grummeln von des Zaubertränkemeisters im Hinterkopf hörend.  
Sie würde erst morgen Patrouille haben, daher sollte sie heute noch einmal versuchen, etwas Schlaf zu bekommen. Sie gähnte. Es war schon fast Mitternacht, sie fühlte sich völlig zerschlagen und morgen würde ein langer Tag werden.

Nach einer miserablen Nacht und einem nur schnell heruntergeschlungenen Frühstück waren für Beth die ersten beiden Doppelstunden Donnerstagmorgen wie im Flug vergangen.  
Jetzt saß sie mit Hermione beim Mittagessen und besprach noch einmal mit ihr, was sie an Möbeln benötigen würden.  
Als sie eine Liste aufgestellt hatten, seufzte Beth und meinte dann: „So, wenn jetzt noch was fehlt, muss Remus selbst los und es sich besorgen."  
Ihre Freundin nickte zustimmend. Beide hofften, dass es zum Vollmond Samstagnacht keine Probleme geben würde und der Trank Erfolg hätte.  
Ansonsten würden sie danach erneut mit der Renovierung beginnen müssen.  
Die beiden hatten überlegt, was sie in einem solchen Fall machen würde.  
Beth hatte mit dem Gedanken gespielt, einen Zauber einzurichten, der bei Verwandlung eines Menschen in ein Tier diesen in eines der Schlafzimmer einsperren würde und das Schlafzimmer gleichzeitig in eine Art Käfig verwandeln sollte. Allerdings war sie von dieser Idee nicht so recht angetan und wollte das erst einmal mit Remus durchsprechen. Vielleicht hätte er noch eine andere Idee.  
Auf jeden Fall hatte sie einen Alarm eingebaut, der sie benachrichtigen würde, sobald eine Verwandlung eintrat, damit sie dem Werwolf dann helfen könnte, notfalls, indem sie ihn sicher fesselte, damit er sich nicht verletzte.  
Sie überlegte, ob sie die Möbel lieber in der Muggelwelt kaufen sollte oder bei einem magischen Möbelbauer. Die Möbel in der Muggelwelt waren meistens günstiger. Allerdings konnte ein begabter Handwerker seine Möbel so verzaubern, dass sie bruchsicher waren, was bestimmt bei dem Experiment zu empfehlen wäre.  
So beschloss sie, zuerst nach Brighton zu apparieren, wo sich die meisten Möbelbauer Englands in der Wood Lane angesiedelt hatten. Vielleicht hatte sie ja Glück und einer der Meister würde ihr einen Tipp geben können, wie man evtl. auch das Haus verstärken könnte, damit Remus es nicht demolieren konnte?  
Sie verabschiedete sich also von Hermione und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Toren von Hogwarts, um von dort zu apparieren. Es wehte ein frischer Wind und man merkte, dass es langsam Herbst wurde. Obwohl die Sonne noch hell vom Himmel strahlte, konnte sie ihre Kräfte nicht mehr ganz entfalten und Beth war froh, dass sie einen warmen Umhang angezogen hatte.  
Während sie durch die Ländereien von Hogwarts ging, dachte sie daran, wie sich Minerva darüber gefreut hatte, dass sie mit Severus am Samstag die Duellvorführung vornehmen würde.  
Die beiden hatten vor dem Mittagessen kurz über das Duell diskutiert und waren ohne große Streitereien überein gekommen, dass sie es wie ein ganz normales, ungeplantes Duell angehen wollten, d.h. keine Regeln und keine Beschränkungen, außer den drei Unverzeihlichen und einigen anderen tödlichen Flüchen.  
Sie freute sich insgeheim schon auf das Duell. Man bekam nicht jeden Tag die Möglichkeit, mit einem Experten für die dunklen Künste ein Duell auszufechten und sie war gespannt, wie stark und fähig Severus wirklich war. Und vor allem, ob sie mit ihm mithalten konnte.  
Sie besaß ein breites Spektrum an Zaubern, darunter einige, die den meisten Zauberern gänzlich unbekannt waren. Sie war gespannt, ob Severus diese kennen würde und kontern könnte. Oder ob er sie bereits nach einigen Sekunden besiegen würde. Dieser Gedanke störte sie, ließ sich aber leider nicht vollends von der Hand weisen. Severus war nun mal ein exzellenter Zauberer und sie hoffte nur, dass ihre Fähigkeiten ausreichten.  
So in ihre Überlegungen vertieft, war sie schnell an den Toren angelangt und apparierte nach Brighton. In der Wood Lane auftauchend, bemerkte sie als erstes, dass es hier nicht so schönes Wetter hatte, wie in Schottland.  
Leise fluchend schlug sie die Kapuze ihres Umhanges hoch, um dem leicht tröpfelnden Regen zu entkommen. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg die Straße hinunter. Sie wusste nicht genau, was sie suchte, aber in die ersten Läden ging sie gar nicht erst hinein, weil sie zu dunkel wirkten, zu unfreundlich oder zu ungepflegt aussahen.  
Und dann, fast am Ende der Straße angekommen, entdeckte sie ein kleines Geschäft. Es schien halb verborgen zwischen den anderen Häusern zu liegen. Im Schaufenster stand ein urgemütlich aussehender Schaukelstuhl und ein älterer Mann dekorierte gerade liebevoll einen Tisch daneben. Beth wusste sofort, dass das ihr Laden war.  
Eifrig ging sie hinein, schaute sich um und fühlte sich direkt wohl. Der Geruch von altem Holz umgab sie und sie fühlte sich, als ob sie jeden Moment in der Apotheke des alten MacLynn auftauchen würde, so sehr erinnerte die heimische Atmosphäre an sein Geschäft.  
Der ältere Mann kam vom Schaufenster her auf sie zu, lächelte sie an und sagte: „Guten Tag, Miss. Was darf ich für Sie tun?" Beth korrigierte ihn wegen der Anrede nicht, lächelte ebenfalls und sagte: „Guten Tag. Ich benötige für das Haus eines Freundes einiges an Möbeln und ich glaube, Sie könnten das haben, was ich suche."  
Der Man sah sie jetzt genauer an, blickte dann auf ihre rechte Hand und sah ihren Ehering an ihrem Ringfinger, den sie immer noch trug. Dann sagte er: „Natürlich Madam, ich zeige Ihnen gerne meine Auswahl an Möbeln."

Knapp eine Stunde später ging Beth hoch zufrieden, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, aus dem Geschäft hinaus. Mr. Sanders war genau der Mann gewesen, den sie gesucht hatte. Nicht nur, dass seine Möbel wunderschön waren. Er hatte auch Erfahrung darin gehabt, diese für öffentliche Einrichtungen so zu bezaubern, dass sie quasi unzerstörbar waren.  
Sie hatte daraufhin bei ihm ein Bett, einen Nachttisch, zwei Sessel, einen Couchtisch, ein Bücherregal, einen Esstisch und vier Stühle und noch einige Kleinigkeiten gekauft.  
Der Möbelbauer hatte diese kostenlos bezaubert und ihr sogar einige nützliche Zauber beigebracht, die das Haus zumindest rudimentär noch etwas weiter verstärken könnten.  
Beth apparierte von der Wood Lane direkt vor die Heulende Hütte. Sie entfernte die Schutzzauber und ging hinein.  
Dann holte sie aus ihrem Umhang eine kleine Tasche hervor und setzte die Miniaturmöbel, die sie daraus hervorzog, an verschiedene Stellen. Dann rief sie laut: „Expenda maxima". Und die Möbel nahmen ihre gewohnte Größe an.  
Zufrieden schaute sie sich in der Hütte um. Ja, hier könnte man jetzt sogar täglich leben. Noch etwas Deko würde dafür fehlen, aber Remus würde es in den paar Tagen um Vollmond herum an nichts mangeln. Bücher würde er sich selbst mitbringen, so dass jetzt alles bereit war. Sie sah sich noch einmal kurz um, ob sie wirklich nichts vergessen hatte.  
Dann schaute sie auf ihre Weltzeituhr, fluchte kurz und hastete nach draußen, aktivierte die Schutzzauber und apparierte vor die Tore von Hogwarts. Dann hechtete sie keuchend die Ländereien hoch und verfluchte die Tatsache, dass sie mit Hermione immer noch keinen Frühsport machte und man nicht nach Hogwarts hinein apparieren konnte.

Sie kam gerade zum Klingeln in ihrer UTZ Klasse an. Die Schüler waren doch etwas erstaunt, ihre Lehrerin so aufgelöst zu sehen und viele mussten ein Kichern unterdrücken.  
Beide neuen Lehrerinnen machten manchmal den Eindruck, genauso schusselige Mädchen zu sein, wie die Schülerinnen. Aber sobald sie unterrichteten, wusste man, dass man Experten vor sich stehen hatte, die alleine durch ihr großes Wissen unwillkürlich Respekt einforderten und erhielten.  
Und da die Rangfolge so klar war, machte der Unterricht sowohl den neuen Lehrerinnen als auch den Schülern großen Spaß.  
Nachdem Beth wieder zu Atem gekommen war, erklärte sie den Schülern und führte vor, wie man einen Patronus nicht nur herbeizauberte, sondern diesem auch Stabilität und eine Gestalt geben konnte. Wenn die Schüler ihren Ehemann gekannt und gewusst hätten, wie er war, dann hätte sich auch erklärt, warum ihr Patronus die Gestalt eines Nashorns hatte.  
Oder zeigte das doch eher ihren eigenen störrischen Charakter? 


	21. Nachtpatrouille

Hallo zusammen,

ich bin wieder aus dem Urlaub zurück :-)

Und habe natürlich direkt das nächste Kapitel für euch vorliegen :-)  
Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch, ich mag es nämlich sehr, weil wieder recht viel passieren wird :-)

Und ich bin gespannt, was ihr dazu sagen werdet :-)

So, jetzt geht es aber los.

LG  
Entchen

* * *

21. Nachtpatrouille

Es war Donnerstagabend und während Beth und Hermione am Lehrertisch zu Abend aßen, schauten sie immer wieder zur großen Uhr an der linken Seite der Großen Halle hinüber, ob es schon Zeit wäre, zur Heulenden Hütte zu gehen. Denn heute wollte Remus dort ankommen, um sich vor dem nächsten Vollmond Freitagnacht einzurichten. Sie hatten verabredet, sich um 19 Uhr zu treffen, damit Beth zu ihrer ersten Nachtpatrouille, die um 21 Uhr beginnen sollte, wieder im Schloss sein konnte. Lehrer hatten doch nicht so viel Zeit, wie die beiden früher immer gedacht hatte.  
Die Zeit verging schnell und um 18:45 machten sie sich auf den Weg vor das Schloss. Von dort aus rief Beth ihren Feuerblitz, damit Hermione und sie schneller zur Heulenden Hütte kommen würden. Sie stieg auf, ihre Freundin nahm hinter ihr Platz und dann sausten die beiden durch die Luft. Sie wussten nicht, dass Severus sie beobachtete und sich fragte, wo die beiden Hexen immer hin verschwanden. Trafen sie Freunde in Hogsmeade? Bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Beth einen festen Freund haben könnte, wurde Severus plötzlich missmutig. Aber er wies den Gedanken schnell von sich. Er konnte es sich nicht vorstellen, zu frisch war ihm die Szene im Labor noch im Kopf. So verhielt sich keine Frau, die ihr früheres Leben schon abgeschlossen hatte. Trotzdem würde er zu gerne wissen, was vor sich ging, wandte sich aber stattdessen ab und ging zurück in sein Labor. Zumindest heute würde er es offensichtlich einmal für sich haben.

Währenddessen waren Beth und Hermione an der Heulenden Hütte angekommen, vor der Remus sie bereits erwartete.  
„Hallo ihr beiden!", grüßte er sie herzlich und umarmte sie. Beth erklärte ihm sogleich, welche Schutzzauber über der Hütte lagen und wie er sie für sein Eintreten aufheben konnte, denn es war inzwischen nachts doch schon relativ kalt und sie wollte schnell nach drinnen.  
Lachend ließ der Werwolf ihre schnellen Erklärungen über sich ergehen. Diese Frau plapperte manchmal ohne Punkt und Komma vor sich hin.  
Trotzdem sah er staunend zu, wie die Hütte vor seinen Augen von einer Bruchbude zu einem einladenden Häuschen wurde. Er bemerkte die rote Eingangstür, auf die die beiden Frauen jetzt zugingen und beeilte sich, ihnen zu folgen. Im Flur angekommen, blickte er sich neugierig um. Nichts erinnerte mehr an die Hütte, die er in seinen Jugendzeiten zu jedem Vollmond aufgesucht oder an den Ort, an dem er Severus sterbend gefunden hatte. Die Wände bestanden aus warmen Holztönen und der Boden war mit einigen Teppichen belegt. Gespannt ging er ins Wohnzimmer und sah sich um. Er inspizierte jedes Zimmer, gefolgt von zwei angespannten Hexen. Als er schließlich ins Wohnzimmer zurück gekehrt war, drehte er sich zu ihnen um und sah sie einige Sekunden ernst an. Beide wurden schon unruhig, bis er schließlich zu strahlen begann und sagte: „Ihr seid wirklich Zauberinnen! Was habt ihr nur mit der Hütte angestellt? Einfach fabelhaft." Die beiden strahlten ihn an.  
„Magst du es wirklich?", fragte Hermione. Remus nickte nur grinsend. „Ich glaube, wenn alles klappt, werde ich künftig meine Ferien mit Tonks und Teddy hier verbringen." Die Drei lachten sich an und setzten sich an den Esstisch. Beth beschwor Tee herauf und dann unterhielten sie sich über die letzte Woche. Hermione erzählte vom Hogwarts Express, den ersten Tagen, dem Unterricht und Beth warf ab und zu Details ein. Remus hörte interessiert zu und dachte sich dabei so seinen Teil. Als er von dem Duell mit Severus am Samstag hörte, strahlte er und sagte dann: "Oh bitte, Beth, lad mich dazu ein. Ich kenne wenige Menschen außerhalb des Aurorenteams, die ich gerne einmal kämpfen sehen würde, aber du und Severus, ihr gehört definitiv dazu."  
Beth lächelte. „Du kannst gerne kommen, Minerva hat das Duell nicht beschränkt oder so. Aber erwarte nicht zuviel, ich befürchte nämlich, Severus wird mich innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden besiegt haben und ich mache mich damit vor der ganzen Schule lächerlich."  
Remus lachte. Das würde richtig spannend werden, zwei Zauberer mit so tiefem Wissen auch ungebräuchlicher Zauber kämpfen zu sehen. Und er teilte ihre Meinung keineswegs. Bestimmt wären sie recht ausgewogene Duellpartner.  
Irgendwann kam Beth auf das Experiment zu sprechen und fing an, ihn mit Fragen zu löchern. Ob er Änderungen zum Vollmond hin verspürt hätte oder sich immer noch fühlte wie bei Einnahme des Trankes. Remus erklärte ihr, dass er immer noch diese Art Schutzfilm um sich herum spürte, was ihn positiv stimmte, dass er sich diesen Monat vielleicht wirklich nicht verwandeln würde und die nächsten Monate auch nicht. Beth und Hermione konnten nur hoffen, dass das zutreffen würde.  
So um 20:30 ließen sie ihn dann auch alleine, damit er sich bis Sonntagmorgen einrichten konnte und versprachen, Freitagabend wieder zu kommen, denn in der ersten Nacht wollte Beth bei Remus sein, falls etwas passieren würde. Sobald der Vollmond aufgegangen war, würden sie erkennen, ob der Trank halten würde.

Beth lief jetzt bereits seit einer Stunde durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Sie hatte zusammen mit Pomona Nachtdienst und die beiden hatten sich darauf geeinigt, dass Beth die unteren Geschosse nehmen würde und Pomona die Oberen. Mit Hilfe der Karte konnte Beth jedoch schnell erkennen, dass momentan kein Schüler irgendwo war, wo er nicht hin sollte. Stattdessen machte sie sich einen Spaß daraus, alle Gänge in den Stockwerken zu erkunden und stieß dabei auf so manche Gänge, die schon ziemlich verlassen wirkten. Einige eingezeichnete Geheimgänge waren eingestürzt, wie sie bedauernd feststellte. An anderen Stellen erkannte sie verblüfft, dass die Karte sich plötzlich veränderte, sobald sie einen Bereich betrat, an dem es offensichtlich weiterging, die Karte dies aber bisher nicht angezeigt hatte. Also veränderte Hogwarts sich offensichtlich! Sie grübelte erstaunt über diese Erkenntnis nach. Sie hatte vergessen, Remus zu der Karte zu befragen. Nachdem sie aber jetzt erkannte, wie genial diese erstellt war, nahm sie sich vor, ihn morgen darüber auszuquetschen.  
Eine solche außergewöhnliche Erfindung sollte eigentlich nicht nur einigen Eingeweihten zur Verfügung stehen.  
Während sie so umher wanderte, erblickte sie plötzlich im dritten Stock zwei Gestalten, die draußen nichts zu suchen hatten. Zu ihrem Erstaunen waren es eine ihrer Ravenclaw und ein Slytherin. Beides Sechstklässler. Schnell eilte sie in den dritten Stock und schlich leise in den Gang, in dem die beiden waren. Sie näherte sich der Nische, räusperte sich und sagte dann freundlich bestimmt: „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie beide die Hausregeln kennen, Mr. Miller und Miss Brown." Erschrocken fuhren die beiden Gestalten auseinander und sahen Professor Kaufmann an, die einige Meter weiter neben ihnen stand. Beschämt blickten die beiden zu Boden, während Beth sie musterte. Sie wusste, würde sie jetzt nicht durchgreifen, hätte sie immer Probleme bei ihrer Wache. Denn so etwas wie zu große Nachsichtigkeit verbreitete sich in Hogwarts immer schnell. Daher sagte sie nun ernst: „50 Punkte Abzug für Ravenclaw und Slytherin. Und sie beide werden am Samstag bei mir eine Strafarbeit erhalten. Jetzt verabschieden sie sich voneinander. Ich möchte sie in fünf Minuten in ihren Schlafsälen wissen." Obwohl die beiden bei ihren Worten zusammenzuckten, erkannten sie wohl, dass sie noch einmal halbwegs glimpflich davon gekommen waren. Sie verabschiedeten sich kurz und hasteten dann mit einer gemurmelten Entschuldigung auseinander. Beth konnte auf der Karte erkennen, dass sie tatsächlich in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume liefen und wandte sich zufrieden wieder ihren Erkundungen zu. Sie wusste schon, wofür die beiden am Samstag herangezogen werden würden. Sie würden den Quidditchplatz nach dem Duell wieder aufräumen dürfen. Das würde mit Magie zwar halbwegs schnell gehen, aber minderjährigen Zauberern, mit nicht so viel Wissen, immer noch viel Arbeit machen. Das dürfte den beiden hoffentlich zeigen, dass man sich lieber am Tag treffen sollte.  
Plötzlich ertönte eine Stimme neben ihre, als sie durch den vierten Stock wanderte: „Guten Abend, meine Liebe."  
Sie zuckte zusammen und blickte auf. Im Bild neben ihr stand Albus und schaute auf sie herunter. Sie lächelte das gemalte Ich des ehemaligen Schulleiters freudig an. „Guten Abend, Albus. Du hast mich ganz schön erschreckt."  
Der Angesprochene lächelte etwas beschämt. „Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Wie ich sehe, kann dein äußerst interessantes Hilfsmittel keine Bilderfiguren anzeigen."  
Sie sah ihn erstaunt an und lachte dann erheitert. „Ich glaube, ich sollte die Karte extra auf dich abstimmen." Albus sah sie mit funkelnden Augen an und erwiderte dann abwehrend: „Ach, lieber nicht. Sag mir, woher hast du diese Karte? Mir scheint, ich habe sie schon einmal gesehen."  
Sie sah ihn etwas verschämt an. „Hermione hat mir geholfen, sie zu bekommen. Ohne sie wäre ich in den ersten Tagen rettungslos verloren gewesen. Ich weiß nicht, wie die Erstklässler das machen. Ich habe die Karte von Harry erhalten."  
Er nickte. „Die Erstklässler werden in den ersten Tagen intensiv von den Schulsprechern herumgeführt, damit sie die Wege kennenlernen. Es ist gut zu wissen, dass diese Karte wieder ihren Zweck erfüllt."  
Sie nickte, dann fragte sie ihn nachdenklich: „Albus, du kennst Hogwarts doch ziemlich gut, oder?" Der ehemalige Schulleiter sah sie forschend an. „Nun, Hogwarts ist manchmal sehr mysteriös und voller Überraschungen. Aber ja, ich würde sagen, ich kenne es ganz gut."  
Sie nickte, hatte sie doch keine andere Antwort erwartet, und fuhr dann fort: „Mir ist aufgefallen, dass die Karte sich verändert. Folglich scheint sich also auch Hogwarts zu verändern. Wie ist das möglich?"  
„Nun", begann das Bild Ich nachdenklich, „Hogwarts ist ein ähnlicher Fall wie der Hogwarts Express. Nach seinen tausend Jahren Geschichte und der Magie, die in Hogwarts steckt, hat es vor langer Zeit schon begonnen, eine Art Eigenleben zu entwickeln. Es ist subtil und kaum merkbar, denn die Hauptwege sind immer die Gleichen. Aber der Rand, die unbekannten Gebiete von Hogwarts, unterliegen einem leichten Wandel. Es geschieht nicht von jetzt auf gleich, aber mit den Jahren verlagern sich manchmal Gänge. Korridore, die früher wohin führten, enden plötzlich vor einer Wand. Dafür erschließen sich neue Wege. In meiner Zeit als Schulleiter habe ich oft darüber nachgegrübelt, warum das so ist, aber ich habe nie eine zufriedenstellende Antwort erhalten. Es gehört einfach zur Magie von Hogwarts dazu."  
Beth nickte nachdenklich. Etwas Ähnliches hatte sie sich schon gedacht. Jetzt wüsste sie nur zu gerne, wie die Rumtreiber die Karte konzipiert hatten. Diesen Wandel einzufangen, war schon eine beeindruckende Leistung. Sie würde Remus dazu befragen müssen.  
Während sie so überlegte, blickte sie auf die Karte und sah plötzlich einen Punkt in einem Raum, der keine Beschriftung hatte.  
„Was ist das?", fragte sie verwundert und schaute hoch zu dem Bild, aber Albus war daraus verschwunden. So ein Mist, dachte sie. Jetzt, wo ich ihn so gut gebrauchen könnte.  
Nachdem sie geprüft hatte, ob auch kein Schüler herumstreunte, ging sie schnell zum Eingang, hinter dem der Raum liegen müsste. Sie drehte am Griff und zu ihrer Verwunderung ließ die Tür sich öffnen. Schnell schaute sie sich noch einmal um. Sie war in einem älteren Teil des Stockwerks und es war unwahrscheinlich, dass in den letzten Jahren jemand anderes hier gewesen war. Der Boden war mit Staub bedeckt und zeigte nur ihre Fußabdrücke.  
Sie war eigentlich kein Feigling, jetzt musste sie aber doch einmal schlucken, zog ihren Zauberstab hervor, steckte die Karte weg und betrat den Raum. Sie ließ ihren Zauberstab aufleuchten und sah sich um. Der Raum war alt, die Steine sahen unbehauen aus, als ob sie gerade so aus dem Fels geschlagen und dann verbaut worden waren. Auch hier war der Fußboden voll Staub, in den Ecken hingen Spinnweben. Ein Fenster an der einen Seite war vollkommen von Staub bedeckt. Mit einem Wisch ihres Zauberstabes befreite sie es vom Schmutz der Zeit und blickte sich im Licht, dass jetzt in den Raum fiel, weiter um. Zuerst konnte sie nichts Spannendes erkennen, bis sie weiter in den Raum ging und in seiner Mitte etwas entdeckte, auf das das Licht des fast vollen Mondes schien. Es war ein Spiegel.  
Sie hätte keinen von Hermiones Briefen gebraucht, in dem der Spiegel erwähnt wurde, um zu wissen, was sie vor sich hatte. In ihrer Studienzeit hatte sie einige alte Bücher über Zauberartefakte bei einem Sammler von Erstausgaben durchgelesen und hatte so auch ein Bild vom Spiegel Nerhegeb gesehen. Sie fand ihren Verdacht bestätigt, als sie die Inschrift am Spiegel las und übersetzte „_I show not your face but your heart´s desire". _Sie hatte nicht geglaubt, diesen Spiegel einmal persönlich zu sehen und stand ehrfürchtig davor, blickte auf die Verzierungen, versuchte, sich jedes Details einzuprägen. Wieso war er hier, in diesem verlassenen Raum? Im Gegensatz zu der Umgebung sah der Spiegel aus, als ob er jeden Tag gründlich gereinigt wurde. Seine Oberfläche strahlte, als ob er gerade erst gefertigt worden war und nicht schon Jahrhunderte gesehen hatte, in denen er eigentlich blind und fleckig hätte werden müssen.  
Einige Minuten stand sie vor dem Spiegel und kämpfte innerlich mit sich. Wollte sie sehen, was der Spiegel ihr zeigen könnte? Sie glaubte zu wissen, was es sein würde.  
Könnte sie dem Spiegel widerstehen, wenn er ihr ein Leben mit Mark vorgaukeln würde? Wenn er ihr ihren Mann zeigen würde, lebendig und an ihrer Seite?  
Viele Menschen waren vom Spiegel verführt worden, hatten sich völlig in seinen Bildern verloren und darüber vergessen, zu leben. Beth war sich dieser Tatsache deutlich bewusst, als sie unentschlossen vor ihm stand.  
Sie war klug genug zu erkennen, dass nur ein einziger Blick hinein sie ebenfalls dazu verleiten könnte. Zu sehr vermisste sie Mark, zu sehr wünschte sie sich, ihn bei sich zu haben, an ihrer Seite zu wissen.  
Und so wandte sie sich nach einigen Minuten mit einem tiefen Seufzer vom Spiegel ab und ging zurück in den Flur, um ihre Nachtwache wieder aufzunehmen. Sie glaubte nicht, genug Kraft für diesen Blick in ihr Inneres zu haben.  
Sinnierend stand Albus Dumbledore in einem Bild neben dem Spiegel. Er hatte sich gefragt, ob Beth ihn mit Hilfe der Karte einmal entdecken, und wenn, was sie wohl erblicken würde. Er bewunderte ihre Willensstärke, nicht hinein zu sehen, auch wenn er ahnte, dass diese vermutlich aus Furcht geboren war, aus Furcht vor den Konsequenzen, die ein Blick haben könnte. Er hoffte, dass sie eines Tages den Blick wagen würde. Und sie dann nur sich selbst im Spiegel entdecken würde und Dinge, die sie im wirklichen Leben haben konnte. Er hoffte es wirklich.

Nach ihrer Nachtwache hatte Beth sehr gut schlafen können und war am nächsten Morgen erstaunlich ausgeruht aufgewacht. Vielleicht gewöhnte sie sich langsam an den Alltag in Hogwarts. Schnell zog der Tag an ihr vorbei, als sie versuchte, den Erstklässlern einiges mehr an fliegerischem Können beizubringen und in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war sie vollauf damit beschäftigt, größere Unfälle zu verhindern. Sie hatte es sich zum Ziel gesetzt, einen Tag zu schaffen, an dem kein Schüler in den Krankenflügel musste. Und sie hatte es heute tatsächlich geschafft.  
Ziemlich erschöpft, aber zufrieden, lief sie mit Hermione über die Ländereien von Hogwarts. Sie waren unterwegs zur Heulenden Hütte und da sie heute einmal etwas früher dran waren, hatten sie beschlossen, den Weg zu Fuß zu gehen. Es war eine schöne, klare Nacht, was Beth sehr gelegen kam, denn so konnten sie die volle Wirkung des Vollmondes testen.  
Bei der Hütte angekommen, erwartete Remus die beiden schon. Hermione reichte ihm ein Päckchen und sagte: „Mit den besten Grüßen der Hauselfen. Ein kleiner Imbiss für dich."  
Der Werwolf warf einen Blick hinein. „Sieht super aus. Ich habe zwar eben erst gegessen, aber ein kleiner Snack passt noch rein."  
Hermione lachte. „Ehrlich, Remus, ich habe noch nie jemanden so viel essen sehen wie dich. Nicht mal Ron kommt an dich ran und trotzdem bist du so dünn. Die Frauen der Muggelwelt würden für dein Geheimnis alles geben."  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wolfsgene halt."  
Beth fragte ihn, als sie im Wohnzimmer waren: „Und? Hast du dich schon eingelebt? Fehlte irgendetwas?"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein, ihr habt das wunderbar hinbekommen. Die Hütte ist sehr gemütlich und es war alles da. Du musst mir noch die Rechnungen dafür geben, Beth, damit ich dir das Geld zurückgeben kann."  
Diese schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Du brauchst die Hütte nur wegen meiner Forschungen, daher gehört das zu meinen Unkosten. Stell dir nur vor, was ich mit der Herstellung verdienen kann, wenn alles klappt, also sei ruhig."  
Remus wollte protestieren, ließ es aber bei einem Blick auf Beths störrischen Gesichtsausdruck lieber bleiben und sah Hermione nur wissend an, während er genüsslich den kleinen Snack aus Gurkensandwichen verspeiste.  
Dann unterhielten sie sich noch einige Zeit über die Hütte und die Änderungen, als Beth sich plötzlich vor den Kopf schlug und sagte: "Ach Mist, das habe ich vergessen."  
Remus und Hermione sahen sie verdutzt an und sie sagte eilig: „Remus, sollte der Trank nicht wirken und du dich verwandeln, hatte ich an eine Art Sicherheitssystem gedacht, dass dich dann in einem Zimmer festhält, bis einer von uns hier ist. Was hältst du davon?"  
Er überlegte eine Weile und nickte schließlich nachdenklich.  
"Es würde auf jeden Fall dem Mobiliar und der Hütte zugute kommen, denn wenn ich mich richtig verwandle und bemerke, dass ich eingesperrt bin, leidet normalerweise mein Gefängnis ziemlich darunter. Woran genau hast du gedacht?"  
Beth blickte ihn etwas verschämt an, sagte dann aber: „Bitte versteh das nicht falsch, Remus. Aber wäre vielleicht eine Art mit Silberstangen vergitterter Raum zur zusätzlichen Sicherheit sinnvoll?"  
Der Werwolf blickte sie an und verzog widerwillig das Gesicht. „Du meinst eine Art Käfig?"  
Die beiden Frauen nickten gleichzeitig und Hermione meinte beruhigend: „Es ist ja nur für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass Beths Trank nicht wirken sollte. Damit wir eine wirksame Maßnahme haben. Ansonsten würdest du den Zauber nie mitbekommen."  
Remus lehnte sich im Sessel zurück. Er sah die beiden an und nickte dann langsam. „Ich verstehe, was ihr meint und halte es für eine sinnvolle Idee, auch wenn ich den Gedanken nicht mag. Willst du das Ganze heute schon installieren?" Bei den letzten Worten hatte er sich an Beth gewandt.  
Diese schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich brauche dazu echte Silberstangen für die richtige Wirkung. Aber für nächstes Mal werde ich es entsprechend vorbereiten. Heute ist ja auch Hermione dabei, sollte etwas passieren."  
Diese nickte bestätigend und der Werwolf sah etwas erleichtert aus. Ihm schien der Gedanke an einen Käfig Unbehagen zu bereiten, was die beiden Hexen gut verstehen konnten.

Nachdem das geklärt war, widmeten sie sich anderen Themen. Der Mond sollte erst in zwei Stunden aufgehen, also erzählten die beiden Frauen noch einmal genauer von ihrer ersten Woche, den Schulstunden und den Lehrern. Als sie fertig waren, fragte Remus plötzlich: „Und Severus? Wie verhält er sich euch gegenüber?"  
Beide wechselten einen kurzen Blick, dann sagte Beth: „Nun, Severus versucht zumindest, halbwegs höflich zu sein. Minerva hat ihn dazu gebracht, sein Labor mit mir zu teilen, was ihm, glaube ich, gar nicht passt. Ansonsten sehen wir nicht viel von ihm."  
Hermione warf noch ein: „Professor Snape ist eben, wie er ist."  
Remus sah die beiden prüfend an. Er hatte natürlich den Blickwechsel mitbekommen und die unterschiedliche Anrede auch wahrgenommen. Er wusste, dass sie ihm nicht alles erzählten. Aber das war nicht schlimm, er würde schon herausfinden, was da vor sich ging. Notfalls würde er Albus einen Besuch abstatten, er hatte ihn schon viel zu lange nicht mehr gesehen.  
„Remus", sagte Beth in seine Überlegungen hinein, „hatten wir dir erzählt, dass Harry mir die Karte der Rumtreiber vererbt hat?"  
Er sah sie überrascht an und schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Ist es richtig, dass du die Karte mit angefertigt hast? Kannst du mir mehr dazu erzählen? Die Karte sieht schon so alt aus und eure Hogwartszeit ist doch kaum 20 Jahre her, daher …", sprach Beth daraufhin eifrig weiter.  
Remus seufzte. Diese Hexe war definitiv zu aufmerksam. Dann sagte er langsam: „Nun, es ist nicht ganz richtig, dass wir die Karte selbst erstellt haben."  
Beide Hexen sahen ihn fragend an und er fing seufzend an zu erzählen: „In unserem dritten Schuljahr begannen wir, also Harry, Sirius, Peter und ich, damit, Hogwarts genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen als bisher. Wir kannten inzwischen so viele Winkel, aber immer wieder tauchte ein neuer Gang auf und wir gingen systematisch daran, Hogwarts zu erkunden. Wir wollten nach unserer Schulzeit sagen können, dass wir das Schloss und die Ländereien genau kannten. Es war so um die Weihnachtszeit, als James und ich alleine im Schloss blieben und wieder einmal auf Streifzug waren. Ihr wisst ja, dass Die beiden Hexen, die gespannt seiner Geschichte lauschten, nickten eifrig.  
Daraufhin fuhr er fort: „Nun, an diesem Abend hatten wir uns die Kerker vorgenommen. Damals gab es hier noch keinen Severus als Tränkemeister und die Kerker waren nicht ganz so unheimlich wie heute."  
Er grinste die beiden an. „Wir hatten am Abend vorher einen neuen Gang entdeckt, versteckt in einer Nische einige Korridore vom Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer weg und wollten ihm folgen. Also nahmen wir eine Laterne mit, zogen den Umhang über und machten uns auf den Weg. Wir fanden den Gang schnell. Er war alt, sehr alt und er schien seit Jahrzehnten, vielleicht Jahrhunderten nicht genutzt worden zu sein. Überall hingen Spinnweben von den Decken, die Steine an den Wänden waren teilweise geborsten und ab und zu konnte man dunkle Flecken sehen, als ob Feuchtigkeit in den Gang gedrungen war. Unsere Schritte hallten wieder, als ob man in einer großen Höhle gehen würde und das Licht der Laterne ließ seltsame Schatten an den Wänden tanzen. Ich glaube, wir wollten es damals beide nicht so recht zugeben, aber uns war schon etwas mulmig zumute, als wir durch den Gang wanderten. Nach gefühlten zwei Stunden, wobei es sicherlich nur eine halbe war, endete der Gang plötzlich. Es kam eine Wand und dann war plötzlich Schluss. James und ich waren ratlos. Wir hatten mit Sicherheit keine Abzweigung übersehen und konnten nicht glauben, dass das alles gewesen war. Eine Sackgasse. Der ganze Aufwand, die leichte Beklemmung und die Zeit für nichts verschwendet. Wir wollten nicht einfach so aufgeben, das konnte nicht alles gewesen sein. Also untersuchten wir die Wand genauer." Remus stoppte und trank einen Schluck Wasser.  
„Und?", drängte Beth unwillig, „was geschah dann?"  
Er grinste die beiden an. „Nicht so ungeduldig, ich erzähle ja schon weiter. Um es kurz zu machen, wir suchten die Wand von oben bis unten ab, aber wir fanden nichts. Keine Hohlräume, keine versteckten Ritze, gar nichts."  
„Überhaupt nichts?", fragte Hermione enttäuscht.  
„Gar nichts, die Wand war einfach perfekt", bestätigte Remus.  
Plötzlich blitzten Beths Augen. „Etwa zu perfekt?"  
Hermione grinste ihre Freundin verstehend an und beide schauten zu Remus, der jetzt ebenfalls lächelte. „Es dauerte damals eine Weile, bis wir zum selben Schluss kamen. Die Wand war einfach zu glatt und fehlerfrei und wirkte in dem verwahrlosten Gang eigentlich völlig fehl am Platz. Es war James, der einen Desillusionierungszauber vorschlug. Er zog seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf die Wand und rief den Zauber auf. Zuerst geschah nichts und die Enttäuschung breitete sich bei uns schon wieder aus. Dann aber war es, als ob die Wand langsam zerfließen würde, widerwillig, als ob sie gegen seinen Zauber ankämpfen wollte. Aber schlussendlich war sie ganz verschwunden, ein Raum wurde sichtbar. Er war groß, fast schon eine Halle, und kreisrund. Zahlreiche Fackeln an den Wänden tauchten die Halle in Licht und wir grübelten eine ganz Zeit lang darüber nach, ob die Fackeln etwa immer brannten oder mit Auflösung der Wand durch einen Zauber entfacht worden waren. In der Mitte des Saales stand eine alte, schmucklose Kiste auf einem einfachen, schmucklosen Podest. Ansonsten war der Raum, bis auf die Fackelhalter, leer."  
Beth und Hermione sahen atemlos zu Remus hin, der jetzt in Gedanken vertieft war, als er fortfuhr: „Zögernd gingen wir beide näher. Wir hatten schon zu viel gesehen und erlebt, um uns einfach auf die Kiste zu stürzen, was wir am liebsten gemacht hätten. Aber wir hatten in den letzten Jahren gelernt, vorsichtig zu sein und so sprachen wir zuerst einige Analysezauber auf den Raum, um zu sehen, ob er irgendwelche gefährlichen Flüche enthielt. Wir wollten nicht einfach eintreten und geradewegs in eine Falle stolpern. Aber der Raum war zu unserem Erstaunen sauber. Wir gingen rein und schauten uns erst einmal an den Seiten um. Der Raum war an den Wänden perfekt glatt, es gab keine Nischen oder sonstiges, es war, als ob jemand mit einem Messer die Wände abgeschnitten und die Fackeln auf der Oberfläche festgezaubert hatte. Nachdem wir nichts außergewöhnliches mehr fanden, wendeten wir uns schließlich gespannt der Kiste zu. Sie war dunkelbraun und offensichtlich sehr alt, das Holz war mit den Jahren ausgebleicht und hatte Risse bekommen. Erst als wir näher kamen, bemerkten wir, dass neben der Kiste ein kleiner, einfacher Hocker stand und darauf ein altes Buch lag. Wir waren ratlos. Was war das alles und was sollte es? War es vielleicht doch eine Falle? Wieso sollte jemand in einem so großen Raum nichts weiter als eine einfache Kiste und ein Buch lagern? Das Ganze kam uns ziemlich seltsam vor und wir diskutierten einige Minuten lang, was wir jetzt machen sollten. Schlussendlich siegte unsere Neugierde und wir traten näher an die Kiste und den Hocker heran. Nach einigen weiteren Kontrollzaubern nahm James das Buch vorsichtig hoch und blätterte die Seiten durch. Es schien eine Art Inventarliste zu sein. Gegenstände waren mit Datum aufgeführt, einige Sachen durchgestrichen. Die ersten Eintragungen waren vor fast 900 Jahren gemacht worden, die letzte vor ca. 100. Wir sahen uns die Liste genauer an. Da stand alles Mögliche drauf, Schmuck, Alltagsgegenstände, Bücher. Manche Sachen kannten wir, andere klangen mysteriös, so wie ein „Kelch der Liebe", „Ring des Vergessens", „Kette der Unterwerfung". Staunend blätterten wir die Seiten um, verstanden immer noch nicht, was das Buch sollte und was es hier zu suchen hatte. Schließlich bemerkten wir, dass neben den durchgestrichenen Sachen in winziger Schrift noch etwas stand. James zauberte eine Lupe herbei und wir konnten das Kleingeschriebene lesen."  
Remus lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück, griff ruhig nach seinem Wasser und trank einen großen Schluck. Die beiden Frauen stöhnten ungeduldig und Hermione rief genervt: „Jetzt mach es doch nicht so spannend! Erzähl endlich, was da los war. Und was hat das mit der Karte zu tun?"  
„Immer mit der Ruhe, ich komme ja gleich dazu", sagte Remus, beschwichtigend die Hände hebend.  
„Im Grunde stand überall dasselbe – Getauscht gegen Inventarnr. XXX -. Zuerst verstanden wir nicht, was das sollte. Es machte für uns einfach keinen Sinn. Wir schauten uns das Durchgestrichene genauer an und blätterten im Buch zu der daneben genannten Inventarnummer. Letztendlich glaubten wir zu verstehen, dass das Durchgestrichene wohl weggenommen und das Andere gegeben wurde. Nur wie? Und wohin? Das brachte uns letztendlich zur Kiste und plötzlich ergab das Ganze einen seltsamen Sinn. Könnten all die Sachen aus dem Buch etwa in der Kiste sein? Also quasi eine Tauschkiste? Während wir so hin und her überlegten, hatte ich das Buch genommen und bis ganz nach vorne geblättert. Hier gab es keine Inventareinträge. In kleiner Schrift war etwas zu lesen, dass uns endlich alles enthüllte."  
„Was stand da?", fragte Hermione gespannt, weil sie schon einen Verdacht hatte. Beth blickte Remus etwas ratlos an. Hatte sie irgendetwas nicht mitbekommen, dass ihre Freundin schon mehr wusste als sie?  
„Nun, der Text war auf altenglisch verfasst, aber sinngemäß war zu lesen, dass die Kiste Dinge verwahrt. Wer etwas hineingibt, kann etwas Gleichwertiges herausnehmen. Als James und ich die Liste mit diesen Informationen noch einmal betrachteten und danach die Kiste, hielten wir das ganze für einen Scherz. Auf der Liste waren Gegenstände wie ein Flugbesen vermerkt. Wie sollte der in die Kiste passen?"  
„Eine Raumzeitkiste!", rief Hermione aufgeregt aus. „Ich habe schon davon gehört, aber selbst noch keine gesehen. Ich habe eine zeitlang mit dem Gedanken gespielt, diese weiter zu entwickeln. Eine solche Kiste kann unendlich viele Gegenstände einlagern. Und mit Modifikation müsste es möglich sein, dass auch nur bestimmte Leute aus der Kiste etwas hervorholen könnten, es nur an bestimmten Tagen geht oder so etwas. Aber ich habe das Projekt dann wieder verworfen, weil ich keine Kiste für Testzwecke bekommen konnte."  
Remus dachte kurz über Hermiones Worte nach und nickte. „Ja, so etwas in der Art war die Kiste. Nun ja, wir standen also davor und besahen sie uns genauer. Wir konnten nichts Auffälliges feststellen. Nach einigen Minuten gaben wir uns einen Ruck und machten die Kiste auf. Wir sahen nichts. Keinen Boden, keine Gegenstände, als ob die Kiste ins Nichts gehen würde. James streckte plötzlich seine Hand aus und in die Kiste hinein. Aber er fühlte keinen Grund, keinen Boden. Die Kiste schien leer zu sein. Wir wollten das Ganze schon als Humbug abtun, aber dann dachten wir uns, schaden kann das Austesten ja nicht. Die Anweisung war recht explizit gewesen, also überlegten wir, was wir hineingeben könnten. Der Text besagte, es würde etwas Gleichwertiges hinauskommen. Sollte das heißen, der gleiche Wert? Oder die gleiche Sache? Würde bei einer Kette, die man hinein warf, eine andere Kette herauskommen? Oder etwas mit dem gleichen Materialwert? Wir grübelten darüber nach und blätterten dabei weiter im Buch. Plötzlich fiel uns etwas ins Auge, ein Eintrag auf einer der mittleren Seiten. Dort stand „Karte von Hogwarts". James und ich sahen uns aufgeregt an. Eine Karte von Hogwarts? Soweit wir wussten, hatte noch niemand jemals eine Karte angefertigt, die das Schloss auch nur halbwegs präzise darstellte, denn es veränderte sich ja immer. Vielleicht hatte jemand das Schloss einfach gemalt und die Karte war nichts wert? Andererseits gab es in der Kiste so viele magische Dinge, die wirklich mächtig klangen. Wir beschlossen, es darauf ankommen zu lassen. Wir diskutierten eine Weile hin und her, dann rief James per Aufrufezauber eine Landkarte aus seinem Zimmer herbei, was zu unserem Erstaunen auch auf die Distanz klappte. Dann ging er zur Kiste und sagte – Eine Karte von Großbritannien zum Tausch – und ließ siein die Kiste fallen. Daraufhin schien die Oberfläche kurz zu vibrieren, widerwillig, als ob sie kämpfen würde. Dann verfestigte sie sich und plötzlich hatte die Kiste einen Boden, auf dem etwas lag. Ein zusammengerolltes Stück Pergament. James nahm es hoch und sobald dies geschehen war, war der Boden auch schon wieder verschwunden und die Kiste so unendlich leer, wie vorher. Staunend kam er mit dem Pergamentstück zu mir und wir sahen, wie im Buch der Eintrag „Karte von Hogwarts" durchgestrichen wurde. Auf der letzten Seite erschien ein neuer Eintrag „Inventarnummer 500 - Karte von Großbritannien". Einfach cool, dachten wir. Dann entrollte James die Schriftrolle. Es war tatsächlich eine Karte von Hogwarts. Und was für eine! Sie war unglaublich detailreich, zeigte scheinbar jeden Pfad, jeden Weg im Schloss und auf den Ländereien. Und, wie wir bei näherer Betrachtung zu unserer Begeisterung feststellten, erschienen nicht nur die Ländereien und das Schloss, sondern auch die Personen in und um Hogwarts. Wir hatten eine simple Landkarte hineingegeben und dafür die Karte erhalten, die Beth heute besitzt. Das ist die wirkliche Geschichte der Karte der Rumtreiber."  
Remus lehnte sich zurück und sah die beiden Hexen abwartend an.  
Beth sagte stockend: „Das heißt, ihr habt die Karte gar nicht erstellt, sondern getauscht?"  
Er nickte. „Lediglich den Schutz haben wir nachträglich beigefügt, denn wir wollten nicht, dass sie in falsche Hände geriet. Aber in unserem siebten Schuljahr hat der damalige Hausmeister das Pergament aus fadenscheinigen Gründen beschlagnahmt. Er war wohl misstrauisch geworden, weil wir es immer dabei hatten."  
Er lachte. „Wir hatten vor dem Abschluss keine Zeit mehr, sie wiederzuholen und danach war es eigentlich auch unwichtig geworden, wir waren ja nicht mehr auf Hogwarts. Erst als ich die Karte bei Harry sah, habe ich erfahren, dass sie bei den Weasley Zwillingen nach uns in guten Händen war. Es scheint, als ob sie ihren Weg zurück zu den Menschen immer wieder gefunden hat."

„Also weißt du auch nicht genau, was die Karte alles kann?", fragte Beth leicht enttäuscht.  
„Nun", sagte er. „Einige Dinge haben wir herausgefunden. Sie kann dir den schnellsten Weg zu einem Ort zeigen. Auch bestimmte Bereiche lassen sich näher heranholen und detaillierter darstellen. Und sie zeigt nicht nur Personen an, manchmal auch Gegenstände, wobei ich nicht weiß, warum. Vor allem verändert sie sich mit Hogwarts zusammen, allerdings zeitverzögert. Es scheint, sie passt sich erst an, wenn man in der Nähe von neuen Gängen und Abzweigungen ist."  
Beth nickte hierbei zustimmend, denn das hatte sie auch bemerkt.  
„Das heißt, ihr habt eine vielleicht hunderte Jahre alte Karte aus einer Kiste gezogen und diese einfach so benutzt?", fragte Hermione jetzt ungläubig und aufgebracht. „Es hätte wer weiß was sein können! Was habt ihr euch dabei gedacht?"  
Remus hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Wir waren erst 14, Mione! Außerdem ist doch nichts passiert. Offensichtlich macht die Karte genau das, was sie soll und ist doch ungemein hilfreich."  
Beth blickte die beiden an, die sich immer noch etwas wütend anstarrten und fragte: „Was ist mit dem Raum und der Kiste? Wart ihr noch einmal da?"  
Remus schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Wir wollten mit Peter und Sirius nach den Ferien noch einmal hin, aber der Gang und der Raum waren verschwunden. Wir haben beides nie mehr gefunden, so viel wir auch suchten."

Alle drei grübelten darüber nach. Schließlich stand Beth auf und streckte sich. „Das war eine wirklich spannende Geschichte, Remus. Danke, dass du sie uns erzählt hast. Aber ich glaube, der Mond geht bald auf. Sag mir, wie du dich fühlst."  
Und damit begann das Fragespiel von gestern Abend erneut.

Kurz bevor der Mond sichtbar wurde, holten Hermione und Beth zur Sicherheit ihre Zauberstäbe hervor und zogen sich von Remus zurück. Dieser blieb ruhig und zuversichtlich in dem Sessel sitzen, der ihm einen direkten Blick auf den Mond gestattete und der von dessen Licht getroffen werden würde.  
Als es soweit war, hielten alle drei unwillkürlich den Atem an und der Werwolf schaute tapfer hinauf in den Vollmond.  
Nichts geschah.  
Er blinzelte und schaute noch genauer hin. Aber er spürte nichts. Vielleicht einen kleinen Zug, als wenn jemand an einem dünnen Faden ziehen würde, aber nicht vergleichbar mit dem Drängen und dem Zwang, die ihn früher überfallen hatten, wenn er den Mond erblickte. Er schaute die beiden Hexen voller Freude an und diese strahlten zurück. Hermione wollte schon zu ihm laufen und ihn umarmen, aber Beth hielt sie zurück. „Lass uns bitte noch fünf Minuten warten, bevor wir losjubeln."  
Also setzten sich die Frauen einfach auf den Boden und unterhielten sich weiter mit Remus. Dieser saß glücklich lächelnd in seinem Sessel und blickte immer wieder zum Mond hinaus. Als nach zehn Minuten immer noch nichts passierte, gingen die beiden zu ihm. Er stand auf und umarmte Beth fest.  
„Vielen Dank", flüsterte er erstickt. Sie konnte nur erahnen, was es für ihn bedeutete, sich nicht mehr zu verwandeln und die Chance zu haben, ein normales Leben zu führen. „Danke mir, wenn wir die zwei Jahre herum haben", erwiderte sie sanft und drückte ihn an sich.  
Nachdem sich alle wieder gesetzt hatten, fing die zweite Fragestunde an diesem Abend an, die noch einige Zeit dauerte, bis Beth endlich zufrieden war. Danach konnten es sich die Drei endlich in den zwei Schlafzimmern gemütlich machen, die beiden Hexen in einem, Remus im anderen. Beth hatte vorsichtshalber auf sein Zimmer einen Alarm gelegt, sollte sich etwas verändern.  
Aber die Nacht blieb ruhig und am nächsten Tag gingen die jungen Frauen frohen Mutes morgens um sieben zum Schloss hoch. Es schien wirklich geklappt zu haben und Beth fühlte sich, als ob sie vor Freude platzen könnte. Sie hatte es anscheinend wirklich geschafft. Sie hatte einem Freund helfen können, ein besseres Leben zu führen. Glück, Zufriedenheit und Stolz erfüllten sie.  
Das Duell nachher um elf mit Severus schien ihr heute nur noch aufregend und spannend. Sie würden sich schon nicht verletzen, dachte sie so optimistisch, wie sie sich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt hatte. 


	22. Veränderung

Hallo zusammen,

so, ich weiß, es hat etwas gedauert.  
Dafür gibt es heute passend zum Sonnabend das nächste Kapitel :-)

OK, ich glaube, es werden einige etwas enttäuscht darüber sein.  
Aber ich habe damals beim Schreiben intensiv mit Beth und Severus diskutiert und wir waren der Meinung, es wird nur so funktionieren.  
Also hoffe ich, dass ihr trotzdem Spaß am Kapitel haben werdet.

Bisher gibt es ja leider kein einziges Feedback, vielleicht habe ich dieses Mal ja Glück und jemand hinterlässt mir eines, ich würde mich so über Meinungen freuen, selbst wenn sie kurz sind.

So ein "Ja, ich lese mit und freue mich auf neue Kapitel" reicht mir inzwischen schon ;-)

LG  
Entchen

* * *

22. Veränderung

Als Beth und Hermione die Eingangshalle von Hogwarts betraten und gerade zu ihren Wohnungen gehen wollten, um ihre Schlafsachen wegzubringen, hörten sie jemanden rufen.  
Sie drehten sich zur Tür der Großen Halle um, sahen Minerva herauskommen und gingen ihr entgegen.  
„Guten Morgen, meine Lieben. Es ist gut, dass ich euch gerade treffe", sagte diese, als sie bei ihnen war. Die beiden Frauen schauten sie an und Hermione sagte: „Guten Morgen, Minerva. Was gibt es denn?", und Beth ergänzte den Morgengruß.  
Die Schulleiterin wandte sich an Beth: „Ich wollte dir mitteilen, dass ich das Duell eben leider absagen musste. Ich habe gestern Abend noch eine Expresseule aus dem Ministerium bekommen. Ein außergewöhnlicher Termin des Zauberergamots ist anberaumt worden, an dem ich teilnehmen muss. Ich werde daher gleich nach London reisen und erst Sonntagabend zurück sein. Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid, da wir uns alle auf das Duell gefreut hatten. Aber es ist nur aufgeschoben und wir sollten es so schnell wie möglich nachholen. Ich habe die Information bereits an die Sammelwände in den Gemeinschaftsräumen gehängt."  
Die jungen Frauen schauten sich bei den neuen Informationen kurz an, dann sagte Beth etwas enttäuscht klingend: „Oh, naja, da kann man nichts machen. Aber wie du schon gesagt hast, holen wir die Vorführung einfach nach. Wann könnten wir das denn machen?"  
Minerva überlegte. „Nun, nächste und übernächste Woche sind die Auswahltrainings für die Quidditchmannschaften, d.h. das Quidditchfeld wird die beiden Wochenenden über belegt sein. Wie wäre es Sonntag in drei Wochen? Das Wochenende müsste noch frei sein, danach wird aber das erste Quidditchspiel sein, so dass es dann auch wieder nicht passt."  
„Ja, das ist eine gute Idee, also in drei Wochen", stimmte Beth dem Vorschlag zu. „Dass die Auswahltrainings nächste Woche beginnen, wusste ich gar nicht. Ich denke, ich werde diese überwachen sollen?"  
Die Schulleitern nickte. „Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dir das bereits gestern gesagt haben, nachdem die Termine koordiniert waren, aber habe es einfach vergessen. Ja, es wäre gut, wenn du dabei wärest, sollte etwas passieren."  
„Das ist kein Problem", stimmte Beth zu. „Ich bin gespannt, wie sich die Bewerber anstellen werden. Weiß Severus schon über die Änderung Bescheid?"  
Minerva schüttelte den Kopf. „Er war heute Morgen schon nicht mehr beim Frühstück, als ich gekommen bin."  
Dann seufzte sie. „Er hat wahrscheinlich die ganze Nacht in seinem Labor verbracht und ist schon wieder dort. Am Wochenende ist es ein Wunder, wenn man ihm einmal begegnet."  
Innerlich dachten die beiden jungen Frauen, dass das ja eigentlich nicht so schlecht ist, sein brummiges Gesicht einmal nicht beim Essen zu sehen.  
Laut sagte Beth: „Ich wollte gleich nach dem Frühstück sowieso ins Labor gehen, um meine Notizen zu Papier zu bringen und kann ihm dann gerne Bescheid geben."  
Hermione ergänzte noch: „Ich schicke dann wohl am besten gleich eine Eule an Remus, damit er nicht umsonst hoch kommt."  
Beth nickte der Freundin zustimmend zu und Minerva fragte: „Ach, stimmt ja. Wie war denn eure Nacht? Erzählt!"

Die drei Frauen hatten nicht bemerkt, dass Severus während Minervas letzten Worten in die Eingangshalle getreten war, da er kurz raus zum Luft schnappen wollte. Nach einer ganzen Nacht im Labor brauchte er einen klaren Kopf, um weiter zu machen.  
So bekam er den letzten Satz mit und blieb abrupt stehen. Er blickte Beth und Hermione an und sein Blick fiel auf die Taschen, die die beiden dabei hatten und die zu groß für normale Handtaschen waren. Sie waren die Nacht über nicht in Hogwarts gewesen?

Während er so überlegte, strahlte Beth Minerva an und sagte: „Oh, es war prima, einfach wunderbar. Alles ist so gelaufen, wie wir uns das vorgestellt und gehofft haben. Wir waren gestern Abend ja doch ganz schön angespannt gewesen, aber das ist heute Nacht förmlich verflogen. Es war schon ganz schön aufregend, dass muss ich sagen. Eine völlig neue Erfahrung."  
Die Schulleiterin lächelte zufrieden. „Wunderbar, aber ich habe es auch nicht anders erwartet, als dass der Abend ein Erfolg wird."  
Hermione sagte lächelnd: „Beim nächsten Mal kannst du ja mitkommen, Minerva, und es selbst erleben."  
Diese nickte zustimmend und bevor Hermione die Chance hatte, weiter zu sprechen, zuckten die Drei plötzlich zusammen, als die Eingangstür mit einem lauten Knall zugeworfen wurde, was bei einem Tor dieser Größe eigentlich nur mit Zauberkraft möglich war.  
„Was war das denn?", wunderte sich Minerva.  
Auch die jungen Frauen schauten verwundert zur Tür, wandten sich dann aber schulterzuckend wieder der Schulleiterin zu und Hermione sprach weiter: „Remus würde sich bestimmt freuen, dich beim nächsten Vollmond auch einmal wieder zu sehen. Er hat uns erzählt, dass ihr schon Monate nicht mehr gesprochen habt."  
„Ihr habt Recht, das nächste Mal wäre ich wirklich gerne dabei, um mich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Aber wir werden uns ja hoffentlich beim Duell sehen."  
Nachdem die Drei alles beredet hatten, ging Minerva zu ihrem Büro, um ihre Sachen zu packen und abzureisen. Hermione ging wie geplant zur Eulerei und schrieb Remus einen kurzen Brief, in dem sie ihm den neuen Termin nannte, ihm eine gute Heimreise wünschte und Grüße von Beth ausrichtete. Diese ging derweil auf ihr Zimmer, ihre Sachen ablegen. Danach wollten sich die Freundinnen wieder beim Frühstück treffen.

Alle Drei hatten während ihrer Unterhaltung Severus nicht bemerkt und damit auch seinen Abgang nicht mitbekommen. Er war es gewesen, der die Eingangstür hatte zuschlagen lassen.  
Albus, der das Ganze wie üblich beobachtet hatte, kicherte immer noch vor sich hin, als alle Vier die Halle verlassen hatten. So viel Spaß hatte er schon lange nicht mehr gehabt. Ob Beth, Hermione und Minerva wussten, wie ihr harmloses Gespräch auf einen Mann gewirkt haben musste?  
Oh, er freute sich diebisch auf die nächsten Tage.

Nachdem Severus ungläubig mit angehört hatte, wie sich die Frauen unterhielten, wurde es ihm plötzlich zu viel. Ohne zu wissen warum, war er plötzlich unglaublich wütend durch die Eingangstüren auf die Ländereien gestürmt und hatte dabei, ohne es zu bemerken, die Tür mit einem Wink zuschlagen lassen. Er wollte kein Wort mehr von der letzten Nacht der beiden hören!  
Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, was er da gehört hatte. Konnte das wirklich sein? Sie waren offensichtlich nicht da gewesen und hatten ihre Spannungen abgebaut. Man musste schon sehr naiv sein, wenn man nicht wusste, was das bedeutete und naiv war er nun wirklich nicht. Aber wieso waren die beiden zusammen weggewesen? Es hatte so geklungen, als ob es Minervas Idee gewesen war, Eigentlich unmöglich. Das Ganze machte einfach keinen Sinn und er versuchte, die Gedanken an das Gehörte, ganz weit weg zu schieben. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, was heute Nacht passiert war und erst recht nicht, warum ihn der Gedanke daran so wütend machte. Stattdessen versuchte er, sich auf sein Experiment zu konzentrieren, bei dem er inzwischen Fortschritte gemacht hatte. Die neue Basislösung, die er gestern Nacht ausgearbeitet hatte, schien bis auf Kleinigkeiten recht stimmig zu sein. Während er also seine Gedanken von dem Thema weglenkte, bemerkte er nicht, wie wütend er immer noch über die Ländereien dahin schritt. Die Schüler, die ihn zufälligerweise bei ihrem Frühsport sahen, machten wohlweislich einen großen Bogen um den schwarz gekleideten Mann, der heute noch grimmiger als sonst dreinblickte.

Beth saß im Labor an ihrem Arbeitstisch und übertrug ihre Notizen von den letzten Tagen in ihr Forschungsbuch. Dabei ging sie sehr detailliert vor, denn sie wusste, würde ihr nur eine kleine Änderung entgehen oder sie diese zu spät bemerken, könnte ein Fehlschlagen des Experimentes zu spät erkannt werden. Und sie wollte lieber vorher wissen, ob Chancen bestanden, dass Remus sich verwandelte und nicht unvermutet vor einem Werwolf stehen.  
Beim Frühstück hatten Beth und Hermione noch einmal über die letzte Nacht gesprochen. Sie waren beide ziemlich froh darüber, dass alles so glatt gelaufen war. Sie wünschten sich so sehr für Remus, dass dieser ein normales Leben führen konnte. Und vielleicht würde man eines Tages die Lykanthropie ganz heilen können? Auch über die Duellabsage sprachen sie und was wohl im Zauberergamot so dringendes zu besprechen war. Minerva hatte keine Einzelheiten genannt.  
Beth war etwas enttäuscht darüber, dass das Duell verschoben worden war. Aber je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, je mehr freundete sie sich mit dem Gedanken an, dass es vielleicht doch nicht so schlimm war.  
So könnte sie mit Hermione vorher noch einmal einige Vorbereitungsduelle abhalten, denn insgeheim befürchtete sie, ganz schön aus der Übung zu sein.  
Sie hatte seit ca. 15 Monaten kein richtiges Duell mehr ausgetragen und es konnte gut sein, dass ihre Reflexe ganz schön nachgelassen hatten.  
Sie erinnerte sich mit leichter Wehmut an die Zeit, als sie noch im Institut gearbeitet hatte und sich mit einem Kollegen fast wöchentlich heftige Duelle geliefert hatte. Beide arbeiteten an der Erforschung seltener, dunkler Zauber und deren Gegenmittel. Und so kam es, dass sie oft für den anderen Versuchskaninchen spielten und verschiedene neu entdeckte Zauber und mögliche Gegenzauber aneinander ausprobierten. Die Duelle hatten ihr immer sehr viel Spaß gemacht und etliche Male hatten sie beide die Heilhexe mit ihren Verletzungen in den Wahnsinn getrieben.  
Aber für Andreas, ihren Kollegen, und sie, war es eine super Übung gewesen, um in Form zu bleiben und gleichzeitig mit recht geringem Risiko ihre Arbeit zu überprüfen, da sie sich im Duell gut ergänzten und die Schwächen und Stärken des anderen mit den Jahren gut kennengelernt hatten.  
Nach Marks Unfall hatte Beth kein einziges Mal mehr Andreas Einladung zu einem Duell angenommen, so hartnäckig dieser auch versucht hatte, sie dazu zu überreden. Zuerst war sie durch den Tod ihres Mannes viel zu geschockt gewesen, fast apathisch, um irgendetwas Gescheites zustande zu bringen. Und danach hatte sie sich verzweifelt in die Forschungen für Remus gestürzt und alles andere darüber vergessen und ausgeblendet.  
Je länger sie jetzt also darüber nachdachte, je glücklicher kam ihr die Fügung vor, dass sie noch etwas Zeit bekommen hatte. Sie musste vor sich selbst eingestehen, dass es ihr ganz außerordentlich widerstreben würde, von Severus schon nach kurzer Zeit außer Gefecht gesetzt zu werden. Sie wollte diesem Mann nicht noch mehr Gelegenheit bieten, sich über sie lustig zu machen und sie verächtlich zu behandeln.  
Und sie wollte auch für sich gewinnen, für ihren Ehrgeiz und ihr Selbstwertgefühl. Also würde sich Hermione hoffentlich dazu bereit erklären, mit ihr heute Nachmittag schon einmal etwas zu trainieren.  
Auch den beiden Schülern, die heute eigentlich hatten Nachsitzen müssen, hatte sie die geänderten Pläne erläutert. Mr. Sparks würde sich jetzt um die Strafarbeiten kümmern, denn sie hatte mit ihm besprochen, dass der Trophäenraum einmal wieder per Hand gereinigt werden könnte.

Sie wurde plötzlich aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als die Tür zum Labor aufgestoßen wurde und Severus hereinstürmte. Na, da war jemand ja besonders gut gelaunt, dachte sie ironisch bei sich.  
Aber sie riss sich zusammen und sagte freundlich: „Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, Severus. Ist heute nicht ein ganz besonders schöner Tag?"  
Sie wusste, dass sie vielleicht etwas übertrieb, aber mit der Reaktion des Zaubertränkemeisters hatte sie nicht gerechnet.  
Er schenkte ihr einen geradezu mörderischen Blick, bevor er ohne ein Wort an seinen Labortisch ging und damit begann eine Affodilwurzel geradezu in Stücke zu zerreißen, anstatt zu hacken.  
Sie schaute ihm zwei Minuten lang stumm zu, bevor sie ernst sagte: „Ich weiß nicht, warum du heute so schlechte Laune hast, aber ich glaube, diese Wurzel kannst du inzwischen nicht mal mehr deinen Erstklässlern als Beispiel einer völlig misslungenen Schnitttechnik vorführen."  
Er hielt in seinem Tun inne, als würde er gerade erst bemerken, was er da eigentlich machte. Er schmiss das Messer auf den Tisch und fing an, planlos im Raum herum zu gehen, was sie nicht eben beruhigender fand. Er erinnerte sie dabei an einen Panther in einem Käfig, der kurz vor dem Ausbruch stand. Noch immer sagte er kein Wort, daher ergriff sie die Gelegenheit und erklärte ihm: „Severus, ich wollte dir noch mitteilen, dass das Duell verschoben wurde."  
Er blieb stehen, sah sie an und sagte dann mit ätzender Stimme: „Wahrscheinlich hast du Angst, ich würde dich in zwei Sekunden auf die Matte werfen."  
Die Spitze war nicht ganz ungerechtfertigt und entsprach den leichten Befürchtungen, die sie innerlich empfand. Aber sie erkannte auch, dass er aus irgendeinem Grund ziemlich viel Wut angestaut hatte und sie daher so anfuhr. Nun gut, dieses Spiel konnten immer zwei spielen und es würde ihm sicherlich helfen, die Wut gezielt abbauen zu können.  
Daher sagte sie spöttisch: „Aber Severus, ich glaube du solltest dir lieber um dich selbst Sorgen machen. Schließlich bist du nicht mehr der Jüngste und deine Reflexe werden mit Sicherheit seit dem Endkampf nachgelassen haben."  
Der Zaubertränkemeister, der inzwischen immer noch im Raum hin und her getigert war, drehte sich mit einem Ruck zu Beth um, die mit verschränkten Armen und einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, an ihren Labortisch gestützt stand. Severus glitt in einer fließenden Bewegung, die sie kaum sah, zu ihr hin und baute sich drohend vor ihr auf. „Willst du damit etwa sagen, dass ich zu alt und kein würdiger Gegner für dich bin?"  
Sie hob abwehrend die Hände. „Aber nein, Severus. Nicht mal Minerva ist für einen Zauberer wirklich ALT. Aber immerhin hast du 11 Jahre Vorsprung, da kann schonmal das ein oder andere Wehleiden dazu kommen."  
Sie reizte ihn absichtlich und hoffte, dabei nicht irgendeine Grenze zu überschreiten. Sie hatte keine Lust, von ihm verflucht zu werden, sondern wollte ihm nur helfen, seine Wut gezielter abzubauen. Hermione würde sich mit Sicherheit köstlich darüber amüsieren, dass sie Severus Snape, dem bedrohlichsten Zaubertränkemeister aller Zeiten, ein „Wehwehchen" vorhielt.  
Auch dieser schien darüber eine Sekunde sprachlos zu sein. Dann zog ein böses Grinsen über sein Gesicht. „Ich glaube, du solltest dir lieber Sorgen um dich selbst machen. Wenn eine einzige Nacht der ENTSPANNUNG", er betonte das Wort ausgiebig und abfällig, „dich schon so geschafft aussehen lässt, scheint es mit deiner Ausdauer nicht weit her zu sein."  
Sie sah ihn verständnislos an. Was meinte er damit?  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst. Aber ich glaube, wir kommen dem Grund für deine schlechte Laune näher. Wieso erleuchtest du mich mit deinem Wissen nicht?"  
Er sah sie an und sagte dann mit verstellter Stimme in einem ätzenden Tonfall: „Oh, es war prima, einfach wunderbar. Alles ist so gelaufen, wie wir uns das vorgestellt und gehofft haben. Wir waren gestern Abend ja doch ganz schön angespannt gewesen, aber das ist heute Nacht förmlich verflogen. Es war schon ganz schön aufregend, dass muss ich sagen. Eine völlig neue Erfahrung."

Sie sah ihn immer noch verwirrt an, bemerkte seine Miene, wie er sie ansah und erinnerte sich an das Zuschlagen der Eingangstür heute Morgen. Plötzlich fügte sich das alles zusammen. Sie rief sich das Gespräch mit Minerva und Hermione in Erinnerung. Und lachte laut los.  
„Was gibt es denn zu lachen?", fragte der Zaubertränkemeister giftig. „Immer noch so gut gelaunt von der Nacht?"  
Beth hatte inzwischen wirklich eine Art Lachanfall. Sie hob beschwichtigend den Arm, während sie sich am Tisch abstützte und versuchte, wieder Luft zu bekommen. Aber jedes Mal, wenn sie Severus ansah, der mit verschränkten Armen und böser Miene vor ihr stand, lachte sie wieder los, sie konnte einfach nichts dagegen machen.

Genervt sah Severus diesen Störenfried in seinem Labor, diese Plage, an und sagte dann aufbrausend: „Jetzt beherrsch dich gefälligst!"  
Beth versuchte es wirklich und langsam schaffte sie es, sich zu beruhigen. Sie lachte ihm ins Gesicht und sagte dann schelmisch: „Glaub mir, die Nacht gestern war es wert, heute müde auszusehen. Und wenn es dich so stört, dann belausche eben keine Gespräche mehr."

Damit ging sie um ihren Labortisch herum, setzte sich und begann erneut, ihre Notizen zu vervollständigen, während sie immer wieder in sich hineinkicherte. Jetzt wo sie an das Gespräch dachte und wie sich das für einen Außenstehenden angehört haben musste, konnte sie verstehen, warum Severus so sprachlos war. Nur nicht, warum er deswegen so wütend war. Naja, egal, er würde sich schon wieder beruhigen, dachte sie. Wenn er direkt an so etwas dachte, war sie ja nicht schuld. Männer!  
Sie würde sie nie verstehen, egal, wie alt sie auch werden würde.

Dann hörte sie, wie im Nebenraum eine Phiole klirrend zerbrach und gleich darauf eine zweite folgte. Seufzend schlug sie ihr Buch zu und ging langsam in den Vorratsraum. Hier war Severus gerade dabei, sich eine neue Phiole zu greifen. Sie streckte den Arm aus und berührte mit ihrer Hand leicht seinen Unterarm. „Ich glaube, das waren genug Phiolen, Severus. Wir werden die Murtlap Essenz für den Herbst mit Sicherheit noch brauchen."  
Er sah sie unwillig an und ihre Hand auf seinem Arm ebenfalls. Es schien, als ob er nicht wüsste, was er zuerst machen sollte. Sie für ihre Unverschämtheit verfluchen oder ihre Hand wegschlagen.  
Daher fuhr sie schnell fort: „Ich kann mir denken, was du heute Morgen glaubst, gehört zu haben. Ich weiß allerdings nicht, warum du so wütend reagierst oder wieso du auf solche Gedanken kommst. Lass dir also sagen, dass es nicht so war, wie es geklungen hat, sondern Hermione und ich wegen meinem momentanen Experiment weg waren, das den ersten Feldversuch bestanden hat. Nicht mehr. Das Duell ist abgesagt worden, weil Minerva zu einer außerordentlichen Sitzung des Zauberergamots musste und sie es verschieben wollte. Es wird stattdessen Sonntag in drei Wochen stattfinden, nach den Quidditchauswahltrainings. Würdest du jetzt bitte die Phiole wieder zurückstellen und dich beruhigen?"  
Severus hatte sie bei ihren Worten nur stumm angesehen, während sie langsam in sein Bewusstsein sickerten und er den Sinn verstand. Jetzt schaute er auf die Phiole und seine Handknöchel, die schon weiß hervortraten, so fest hielt er diese umklammert. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Hand und stellte die Phiole wieder an seinen Platz zurück. Dann wendete er sich Beth zu und fragte mit gefährlich leiser, aber kontrollierter Stimme: „Und wieso hat Minerva mir das nicht selbst gesagt?"  
Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Du warst beim Frühstück schon nicht mehr in der Großen Halle und danach hat sie dich nicht gesehen. Da sie vermutet hat, dass du dich die Nacht über hier vergraben hast und ich eh ins Labor wollte, habe ich angeboten, dir Bescheid zu sagen."  
Er nickte widerstrebend. Das machte wirklich Sinn. Über den Rest musste er nachdenken und so ging er wortlos an ihr vorbei aus dem Raum und sie hörte nur noch, wie die Labortür zuschlug.  
Sie seufzte, beseitigte mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes die Glassplitter und den Inhalt der Phiolen, die ihm zum Opfer gefallen waren und ging zurück zu ihren Notizen. Sie verstand diesen Mann einfach nicht.  
Vielleicht hätte sie spontan ohne Zuschauer mit ihm kämpfen sollen, damit er sich hätte abreagieren können? Aber nachdem sie gesehen hatte, wie schnell er sich bewegen konnte, erschien ihr das als keine gute Idee. Sie würde wirklich mit Hermione üben müssen.  
Damit wandte sie sich wieder ihren Notizen zu.  
Sie wollte nachher noch einen Verhütungstrank für Marie zubereiten, um den diese sie gebeten hatte. Sie glaubte, die Medihexe war froh, solche Dinge lieber von einer Frau erbitten zu können, als von einem griesgrämigen, zynischen Mann, der seinen Schüler etwas erzählen würde, wenn er diese auch nur annähernd in einer Situation finden würde, die den Trank nötig machte.  
Sie grinste innerlich. Hoffentlich würde Severus sie nicht bei der Zubereitung sehen, sonst würde er ihre Geschichte bezüglich der gestrigen Nacht noch in Zweifel ziehen.  
Sie schüttelte immer noch verwundert über die Szene eben den Kopf. Was hatte sie verpasst?

Hätte Beth gesehen, wie Albus sich während ihres Streitgespräches mit Severus eisern den Mund zugehalten hatte, um nicht laut zu lachen, hätte ihr eigener Lachanfall bestimmt länger gedauert. Denn zu sehen, wie sich ein Albus Dumbledore mit funkelnden Augen und einer Hand auf dem Mund an einer Stuhllehne zusammen krümmte vor unterdrücktem Lachen, war schon ein seltener Anblick. Der ehemalige Schulleiter hatte nicht glauben können, was er sah. Dass der Zaubertränkemeister verärgert gewesen war, hatte er ja mitbekommen. Aber Beths Versuch, ihn aus seiner Stimmung zu reißen. Einfach köstlich. Eine wirklich waghalsige Idee und so amüsant für einen Außenstehenden. Diese beiden würden ein wunderbares Paar abgeben, das wusste er schon seit der ersten Begegnung. Er war schon so gespannt, wann sie es endlich selbst merken würden.

Nachdem Severus aus dem Labor gestürmt war, fand er sich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Morgen auf den Ländereien wieder und grübelte über diese verfluchte Hexe nach, die seine Gedanken zu beherrschen schien. Obwohl er heute Morgen versucht hatte, verzweifelt an etwas anderes zu denken, hatte sich das Gespräch von den drei Hexen immer wieder in sein Bewusstsein geschoben. Und je länger er darüber nachdachte, je mehr Bilder entstanden in seinem Kopf. Bilder von Beth und Hermione und gesichtlosen Männern. Ärgerlich hatte er diese zu verdrängen versucht. Beth war eine Witwe in Trauer, verdammt, er hatte das selbst er vor einigen Tagen überdeutlich gesehen. Trotzdem nagten die Worte an ihm und er fand keine andere plausible Erklärung. Seine Überlegungen hatten seine Wut nicht abflauen lassen, im Gegenteil, was sein Auftreten im Labor nur zu gut erklärte. Er war fast erleichtert, jemanden in seinem Labor zu finden, an dem er seine Wut auslassen konnte. Und umso besser, wenn es die Person war, die Mitschuld an dem Ganzen hatte. Und vielleicht hatte es ihn tatsächlich etwas besänftigt, sie verbal anzugreifen. Bis sie geantwortet hatte. Diese impertinente Person trieb ihn zum Wahnsinn. Er wusste nicht mehr, wann er das letzte Mal so außer sich war und kostbare Vorräte zerstört hatte. Er verstand nicht, warum er so wütend war, selbst jetzt noch, nach ihrer scheinbar logischen Erklärung. Immer noch geisterten die Bilder durch seinen Kopf. Er fluchte. Er schien Dauergast in der Nocturn Gasse zu werden, wenn er heute Abend schon wieder dahin müsste.  
Nach einer Stunde hatte er sich wieder so weit im Griff, dass er zurück ins Labor ging und hoffte, Beth würde endlich weg sein.  
Er öffnete die Tür und wurde enttäuscht. Er sah sie über zwei brodelnden Kesseln stehen. Und als er erkannte, was sie da braute, kehrten die Gefühle wieder. Obwohl er rational natürlich sofort wusste, wofür die Tränke waren, konnte er nicht umhin, sich zu fragen, ob sie selbst etwas davon behalten würde.  
Und noch mehr irritierte es ihn, als plötzlich ein Bild durch seinen Kopf zog, bei dem er selbst Grund für die Benutzung war.  
Er schüttelte unwillig den Kopf und riss sich zusammen. Es war wirklich nicht sein Tag und seufzend machte er sich daran, seinen Basistrank zu überarbeiten und zu korrigieren.  
Nach, für ihn scheinbar endlosen, 30 Minuten war Beth endlich fertig mit dem Trank, räumte alles auf und verabschiedete sich fröhlich von ihm. Schnell blickter er zu dem Tablett hinüber, neben dem eben Blinky erschien. Es standen nur 29 Flaschen darauf …

Was hatte sie da nur wieder geritten, fragte Beth sich, als sie einen Gang entlang zu Hermiones Wohnung ging. Sie hatte, als der Trank fertig war, plötzlich zu 100% gewusst, dass Severus die genaue Anzahl der Abfüllungen kennen würde. Und ein kleiner Teufel auf ihrer linken Schulter hatte sie veranlasst, einfach eine Phiole nach dem Abfüllen verschwinden zu lassen. Sie hätte beschwören können, dass er das bemerken würde und seine Schlüsse daraus zog. Und damit hätte sie ihre Erklärung heute Morgen eigentlich auch ganz sein lassen können, denn warum sollte er diese jetzt noch glauben?  
Sie schüttelte ungehalten den Kopf. Sie hatte mal wieder gehandelt, ohne richtig darüber nachzudenken. Sie wusste nicht, warum, aber sie hatte ziemlichen Spaß daran, diesen grüblerischen, ernsten Mann zu ärgern. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass sie mit jemandem auf einer Ebene streiten und diskutieren konnte, jemandem, der mit ihr mithalten konnte und ähnlich schlagfertig war. Vielleicht würden sie es irgendwann einmal schaffen, auf sachlicher Ebene miteinander zu reden. Vielleicht über Zaubertränke? Sie freute sich schon darauf. Vielleicht, eines Tages, in einigen Jahren …

Beth und Hermione standen keuchend auf einer Lichtung im Verbotenen Wald. Hagrid hatte ihnen diese gezeigt und nachdem die beiden die Lichtung gesichert hatten, hatten sie begonnen, ihr Training aufzunehmen, um Beths Chancen beim Duell zu verbessern.  
Schnell stand fest, dass Beth zwar das größere Repertoire an Zaubern hatte, vielfältiger und kreativer, ihre Freundin aber gewandter und schneller in ihren Kontern war. Und so war das Duell am Anfang recht ausgeglichen gewesen, da Beth sich auf schnelle Angriffe konzentrierte und Hermione defensiv dagegen hielt. Nach ca. zehn Minuten hatte Beth eben den Arm gehoben, zum Zeichen, dass sie eine Pause brauchte. Verdammt, sie war wirklich eingerostet. Sie atmete heftig ein und aus, um genug Sauerstoff in ihre bereits erschöpften Muskeln zu bekommen. Sie würde die nächsten drei Wochen wohl besser beim Quidditchtraining fleißig mitfliegen, um wieder etwas in Form zu kommen. Die beiden Hexen gingen aufeinander zu und ließen sich dann aufs Gras fallen. Keuchend saßen sie da und ließen sich von der Sonne das Gesicht wärmen.  
„Also ich glaube", sagte Hermione keuchend, „ich muss etwas für meine Kondition machen."  
„Nicht nur du", japste Beth. Dann lachte sie etwas abgehackt. „Ein Glück, dass das Duell verschoben wurde. Ich glaube, in dem Zustand hätte Severus mich gnadenlos vom Platz fegen können. Und dann auch noch seine Wut dazu, ich weiß nicht, ob ich eine Chance gehabt hätte."  
Ihre Freundin schaute fragend. „Wieso war Professor Snape wütend?"  
Beth musste noch mehr lachen, was sich nicht mit ihrem Bedürfnis nach Sauerstoff vertrug. In kurzen, abgehackten Sätzen erzählte sie der Freundin von der Szene im Labor. Als sie geendet hatte, schaute diese sie ungläubig an. Dann wurde sie nachdenklich und Beth setzte sich auf, um Hermione anzusehen. „Was ist?"  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber so wie du es beschreibst …"  
„Was?", fragte sie jetzt fordernd.  
„Nun ja, es klingt fast, als wäre Professor Snape … nun ja, eifersüchtig."  
Sie schnaubte ungläubig los.  
Hermione sah sie an und sagte eindringlich: „Wieso sollte er denn sonst wütend sein, wenn wir die Nacht woanders verbringen?"  
Beth zuckte die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht weil wir Spaß haben und er nicht?"  
Die beiden sahen sich an und lachten, aber Hermione ließ der Gedanke nicht los, dass sie evtl. richtig lag. Sie würde das morgen mit Blaise besprechen, wenn er wie versprochen nach Hogwarts käme, um sie zu besuchen. Er kannte Severus als Slytherin ja schließlich besser als sie.  
Nachdem beide wieder etwas ausgeruht waren, fragte Beth: „Die nächste Runde? Diesmal verteidige ich."  
Und so begann das Training von neuem und beide waren danach zwar ziemlich geschafft, aber zufrieden.  
Beth wollte Severus in drei Wochen unbedingt schlagen und wusste nicht, dass dieser den gleichen Vorsatz hatte und ebenfalls bereits trainierte. Aber allein, im Raum der Wünsche, mit einem imaginären Partner, den der Raum zur Verfügung stellte. Ihm war Beths Stichelei vom Morgen noch gut in Erinnerung und er hatte nicht vor, sich bei dem Duell irgendeine Blöße zu geben.

Es geschah ganz unbemerkt. Später, als die Lehrer versuchten herauszufinden, wann die Veränderung begann, suchten sie zuerst nicht an den richtigen Stellen. Denn die ersten, die es bemerkten, waren nicht die Menschen auf Hogwarts. Es waren die Bilder. Es begann schleichend und so unscheinbar, dass es niemandem auffiel, bis es fast schon zu spät war. Denn wer würde sich schon daran erinnern, dass die alte Dame in einem Bild im Kerker plötzlich den Namen ihres Katers vergaß, als sie in ihrer Teerunde mit Freundinnen zusammen saß? Sie waren eben schon alt, da war es schließlich normal, dass einem manchmal etwas entfiel.  
Aber es sollte nicht normal sein … 


	23. Alltag

Hallo zusammen,

bevor der Karneval die Stadt völlig im Griff hat, gibt es noch schnell ein neues Kapitel für euch.  
Wahnsinn, dass wir inzwischen schon bei Kapitel 23 angekommen sind :-)

Ach so, das Kapitel beinhaltet jetzt vielleicht nicht so viel Action und Änderungen, wie ihr vielleicht erwartet. Aber ich finde, es muss ab und zu auch etwas weniger Tempo geben, um das Jetzt zu genießen ;-)

: Ich habe mich super über mein erstes Review hier gefreut, ganz, ganz lieben Dank dafür :-))  
Es ist schön zu hören, dass du Beth magst. Ein OC ist nicht so einfach, wie ich dachte und ich fühle mich bestätigt, wenn die Leser sie mögen :-)  
Also ich mag Hermione *g* Sie wird auch im Laufe der Geschichte noch etwas mehr Tiefe gewinnen, versprochen, vielleicht magst du sie dann mehr?  
Ja, das Duell, es tut mir leid, ich hoffe, das Kapitel konnte dich etwas über die Verschiebung hinwegtrösten. Und das jetzige hoffentlich auch :-)

Tja, vielleicht ist ja jetzt der Bann der Schwarzleser gebrochen und auch andere hinterlassen mir ein kleines Review, ich würde mich sehr freuen :-)

LG  
Entchen

* * *

23.) Alltag

Als Beth Montagmorgen aufstand, sich schnell anzog und zum Frühstück in die Große Halle eilte, hatte sie kurz das Gefühl, schon ewig auf Hogwarts zu sein, so vertraut schien ihr das Ganze bereits nach den wenigen Tagen hier. Sie wunderte sich kurz darüber, wie schnell sie scheinbar ihr altes Leben hinter sich gelassen hatte. Nur der fortwährende Schmerz über den Verlust ihres Mannes, ihre weiterhin bestehenden Alpträume und das leise Heimweh nach ihrer Familie zeigten ihr, dass sie vor ihrer Vergangenheit nicht hatte weglaufen können. Sie war mit ihr hierher gekommen.  
Sie ging den Flur entlang, der in die Eingangshalle mündete und dachte kurz daran, wie sie ihren freien Tag gestern verbracht hatte. Am späten Vormittag war Blaise gekommen, um Hermione zu besuchen und die Drei hatten sich in Hogsmeade getroffen, wo sie sich bei einem Butterbier erzählt hatten, wie die erste Zeit so gelaufen war und wie es war, plötzlich auf der anderen Seite des Klassenzimmers zu sitzen. Nach ungefähr einer Stunde verabschiedete sich Beth von den beiden unter dem Vorwand, noch etwas spazieren gehen zu wollen, um ihnen Zeit alleine zu verschaffen. Sie wollte nicht das dritte Rad am Wagen sein und ihrer Freundin Zeit mit ihrem Partner geben. Außerdem ertrug sie das Glück der beiden und die Freude über ihr Wiedersehen nicht länger.  
Obwohl sie sich immer noch für ihre Freundin freute, so ein edler Mensch, ohne Gefühle dabeistehen zu können, war sie einfach nicht.  
Daher war sie nach ihrem Abschied erleichtert über die Ländereien spaziert. Es war ein schöner Tag und sie wollte das Wetter ausnutzen, solange es noch mitspielte. Sie wusste, bald würden die Herbststürme kommen und dann würde es draußen ziemlich ungemütlich sein.  
Sie hatte aufgepasst, dass die Schüler draußen keinen Unsinn machten und sich die nähere Umgebung des Schlosses genauer angesehen, als es bisher möglich war. Am Nachmittag war sie in die Bibliothek gegangen und hatte mit Mrs. Pince über einige Bücher in der Verbotenen Abteilung gesprochen. Sie war überrascht, wie gut die Bibliothekarin den Inhalt etlicher Bücher verinnerlicht hatte und bald waren sie in eine rege Diskussion vertieft.  
Nachdem Beths Experiment bisher erfolgreich war und sie bis zum nächsten Vollmond nicht mehr viel zu tun hatte, wollte sie sich eine neue Aufgabe für ihre freien Abende suchen. Sie wusste nur noch nicht, was sie reizen würde. Daher machte sie es wie früher, sie forschte und stöberte in Büchern herum. Sie wusste, früher oder später würde etwas ihr Interesse wecken und sie wüsste dann, was sie machen wollte. Allerdings hatte sie gestern noch keinen Erfolg gehabt.

Als sie die Halle betrat, verflogen ihre Gedanken, als sie sich dem Anblick widmete, der sich vor ihr auftat. Mit Befriedigung sah sie, dass die Fahrt im Hogwarts Express nicht ohne Wirkung geblieben war. Vereinzelt sah sie Schüler an den Haustischen sitzen, die zu einem anderen Haus gehörten und sie freute sich darüber, dass Einige anscheinend die unsichtbare Grenze überwunden hatten, die die Aufteilung mit sich brachte.  
Zufrieden damit, hierzu einen Beitrag geleistet zu haben, ging sie an den Lehrertisch. Da mal wieder alle Lehrer vor ihr da waren, war wie immer der Platz neben Severus der Einzige, der frei war. Der Zaubertränkeprofessor saß sowieso meistens am Rand, um bloß mit niemandem reden zu müssen. Nun gut, den Gefallen könnte sie ihm tun. Sie hatte ihm eh nicht viel zu sagen. Sie hoffte nur, er würde bessere Laune, als am Samstag haben. Sie wunderte sich immer noch über die Szene im Labor.

Das Frühstück ging bemerkenswert ruhig vorüber. Bis auf einen kurzen Gruß hatte sie kein Wort mit Severus gewechselt, sondern Minerva zugehört, was im Zauberergamot so dringend war. Freitagabend war eine junge Hexe von einem Zauberer überfallen, vergewaltigt und dann ermordet worden. Damit der Zauberer nicht auf Kaution freigelassen werden konnte, musste eine Verhandlung zeitnah durchgeführt werden. Die zuständigen Vorsitzenden des Gamots befanden die Tat für schwer genug, um den Angeklagten so schnell wie möglich ins Zaubereigefängnis nach Frankreich transportieren zu lassen. Daher hatten sie die Sitzung so schnell anberaumt, da die Beweislage eindeutig war. Während Minerva dies mit trauriger Stimme erzählte, da die junge Frau vor einigen Jahren selbst auf Hogwarts gewesen war, bemerkte Beth, wie sich Severus Hand um seine Kaffeetasse presste. Es schien, als ob er nur mit Mühe seine Beherrschung aufrecht erhalten konnte. Fragend sah sie ihn an, aber er starrte nur stur auf den Tisch. Zu gerne hätte sie seine Gedanken gewusst.

Der Tag verflog vor Beths Augen und bevor sie sich versah, waren die Schulstunden um. Sie hatte heute Nacht wieder Patrouille ab 21 Uhr. Marie hatte sie erneut um einen Trank gebeten und da sie nicht aus der Übung kommen wollte, hatte sie eingewilligt ihn zeitnah zu brauen. Sie hatte momentan ja kein weiteres Projekt, an dem sie arbeitete und sie liebte das Brauen, selbst, wenn es einfachere und bekannte Tränke waren. Außerdem würde sie erst morgen wieder mit Hermione für das Duell trainieren.  
In Hinblick auf die bevorstehende kalte Jahreszeit wollte die Medihexe gerne ihren Vorrat an Pepper Up auffüllen. Beth war daher froh, die Murtlap Essenz am Samstag gerettet zu haben, die sie dafür brauchen würde.

Als sie ins Labor kam, fand sie Severus, wie meistens, bereits darin vor. Mit einem kurzen Gruß ging sie in den Vorratsraum, holte sich ihre Zutaten, die zum Glück alle noch vorhanden waren, und machte sich dann daran, die Basis aufzusetzen, die einzelnen Zutaten zuzuschneiden und das Brauen zu überwachen. Als sie einige Minuten Zeit hatte, blickte sie auf und sah den Zaubertränkemeister nachdenklich an, der seitlich von ihr abgewandt da stand, und konzentriert durch ein Mikroskop schaute.  
Sie überlegte kurz, gab sich dann ein Ruck und sagte leise: „Severus, darf ich dich was fragen?"  
Er blickte sie an, seufzte und sagte unwirsch: „Es wird vermutlich keinen Weg geben, dich davon abzuhalten, oder?"  
Beth hob die Schultern und meinte mit nachdenklicher Miene: „Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht."  
Sie konnte sich irren, aber einer von Severus Mundwinkeln zuckte kurz, daher fuhr sie ermutigt fort: „Als Minerva heute Morgen vom Gamot erzählt hat, sahst du ziemlich angespannt aus. Warum?"  
Er blickte vom Mikroskop auf und sah sie durchdringend an. Selbst auf die Entfernung hatte sie das Gefühl, als würde er versuchen, bis in ihr Innerstes zu sehen. Dann wandte er sich ab und sagte kurz: „Jede Art von Verschwendung ärgert mich und der Tod von Miss Johnson wäre vermeidbar gewesen."  
Sie sah ihn verblüfft an. „Was meinst du mit vermeidbar?"  
Er drehte sich zu ihr herum und sagte ruhig: „Glaubst du wirklich, ein Mann läuft durch die Welt und tickt plötzlich aus heiterem Himmel einfach so aus? Es gibt Anzeichen für so etwas, Warnungen, die man lesen könnte, wenn sich jemand nur die Mühe machte. Die wenigsten Kriminellen sind im normalen Leben absolut unauffällig. Es hätte mit Sicherheit verhindert werden können, wenn die Menschen nur aufpassen würden."  
Sie nickte nachdenklich und sah ihn dann fragend an. „Also glaubst du, es war die Schuld der Gesellschaft?"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es war die Schuld des Mörders, er hat die Tat begangen. Aber die Nachbarn, Freunde, Kollegen, Bekannten, sie hätten etwas bemerken können. Und sie haben nicht genau hingeschaut."  
Er sah sie eindringlich an. „Glaubst du wirklich, ein Voldemort hat als junger Mensch nie Tendenzen zum Wahnsinn gezeigt? Oder Todesser waren nur in ihren Umhängen Monster? Nein, das war nicht so und jeder, der etwas anderes behauptet, lügt. Das Ganze hätte verhindert werden können, von Anfang an, aber es hat sich niemand darum geschert. All die sinnlosen Opfer, all die verlorenen Leben, die durch mangelnde Aufmerksamkeit verursacht wurden."  
Ihre Gedanken rasten. Was er da vor ihr enthüllte, war eine gänzlich andere Sicht auf ihn. Natürlich kannte sie seine Geschichte, aber zum ersten Mal konnte sie diese mit dem Mann vor ihr in Einklang bringen. Sie sah einen Mann, der sich schuldig fühlte. Schuldig für das, was er getan hatte, schuldig für das, was er nicht verhindert hatte. Und schuldig für das, was er nicht hätte verhindern können. Sie erkannte, dass er sein Leben lang versucht hatte, diese Schuld wieder abzutragen. Und dass er diese Aufgabe scheinbar immer noch nicht als erledigt betrachtete.  
Sie sah ihn an und sagte zögerlich: „Du glaubst, du hättest es verhindern können?". Und meinte damit nicht den Mord.  
Er sagte voller Verachtung in der Stimme: „Ich wusste Bescheid. Ich hätte viel früher etwas unternehmen können. Ich kannte die Gerüchte, schon seit meinem ersten Schuljahr in Slytherin. Ich hätte es den Lehrern klarmachen müssen, ihnen deutlich zeigen, was vor sich ging. Aber ich habe nichts getan. Ich habe es nicht nur geschehen lassen, ich wurde auch selbst davon in den Bann gezogen. Ich konnte mich der Macht, der Verlockung und den Versprechungen nicht entziehen."  
„Severus, es ist nicht deine Schuld. Du kannst nichts dafür, dass Voldemort war, was er war. Du hättest nicht ändern können, welchen Weg er einschlug. Du warst noch gar nicht geboren, als er sich schon der dunklen Seite zugewandt hatte. Du kannst nicht die Schuld für alles Schlechte auf der Welt auf dich nehmen", sagte sie eindringlich.  
Er nickte und sagte tonlos: „Trotzdem kann ich mich darüber ärgern und dafür sorgen, dass es in meinem Umfeld nie wieder dazu kommt. Wenn ich jetzt bitte weiterarbeiten dürfte?" Bei den letzten Worten hatte er sich wieder umgedreht, als ob er plötzlich bemerkt hatte, wieviel er tatsächlich gesagt hatte.  
Sie lächelte seinen Rücken an und sagte sanft: „Severus Snape, ich glaube, der scheinbar griesgrämige, zynische und unnahbare Mann, den ich vor mir habe, hat tatsächlich ein gutes Herz."  
Er blickte nicht hoch, als er nur zu sich murmelte: „Ein Todesser hat niemals ein gutes Herz."  
Dann sagte er mit schroffer Stimme: „Wenn du nun die Güte hättest darauf aufzupassen, dass uns das Labor nicht um die Ohren fliegt, wäre ich dir sehr dankbar."  
Sie blickte erschrocken auf ihren Trank, der sich schon leicht gelb färbte, anstatt der gewollten blauen Farbe. Schnell gab sie etwas Feuersalamanderblut hinzu und der Trank wurde wieder wie vorgesehen. Danach achtete sie darauf, die Zutaten korrekt hinzuzugeben. Dabei warf sie immer wieder einen Blick auf Severus, der mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand. Wirklich erstaunlich, dachte sie.

Um halb Neun war sie mit ihrem Trank fertig, füllte ihn ab und rief mal wieder Blinky, damit diese die Phiolen zu Marie bringen konnte. Die kleine Hauselfe war Beth in den letzten Tagen ans Herz gewachsen, mit ihrer schüchternen und doch hilfsbereiten Art.  
Beth räumte ihren Platz auf, entschlossen, ihn niemals chaotisch zu hinterlassen.  
Bevor sie ging, wandte sie sich noch einmal dem Zaubertränkemeister zu. „Gute Nacht, Severus. Egal was du auch sagen magst, ich weiß jetzt, es gibt zumindest einen Todesser, der ein gutes Herz hat."  
Damit ging sie aus dem Labor und machte sich auf zu ihrer Patrouille. Zurück ließ sie einen Mann, der grübelnd auf die geschlossene Tür starrte.

Severus saß in seinem Wohnzimmer in einem Ohrensessel, in der Hand ein Glas Feuerwhisky, und blickte gedankenverloren in den Kamin. Neben seinem Labor war das sein zweitliebster Platz in Hogwarts. Das Knistern des Feuers, die Ruhe und Wärme in seinen Räumen beruhigten ihn und linderten die Anspannungen eines normalen Tages.  
Nachdenklich schaute er in sein Glas. Was heute im Labor passiert war, irritierte ihn. Wieso hatte er der jungen Frau soviel von sich erzählt, so viel preis gegeben. Albus war früher der Einzige gewesen, der ihn vielleicht annähernd gekannt hatte. Und jetzt kam da diese sture, vorlaute, zerbrechliche Person und entlockte ihm bereits nach etwas über einer Woche die Erkenntnis, dass er nicht so hart war, wie er zu sein schien. Vielleicht wurde er langsam verrückt? Vielleicht war Wahnsinn erblich und die, gezwungenermaßen verbrachte Zeit mit Voldemort hatte seinem Verstand endgültig geschadet? Oder er wurde wirklich alt und seine Maske, die er für perfekt gehalten hatte, bröckelte. Er wusste es nicht. Aber seltsamerweise empfand er Beths Anwesenheit in seinem Labor nicht als störend. Nun gut, sie unterbrach ihn oft. Und sie hatte die Angewohnheit leise vor sich hin zu murmeln, wenn sie etwas braute, was ihn manchmal verrückt machte, wenn er sich konzentrieren wollte. Und sie schien nichts brauen zu können, ohne ihren Arbeitstisch dabei in ein Schlachtfeld zu verwandeln. Aber es war nicht so schlimm, wie er befürchtet hatte. Beim letzten Mal hatte es sogar geholfen, seine Gedanken wieder zu sammeln, als er sie beim Brauen beobachtete. Trotz des Chaos, dass sie regelmäßig verursachte, wirkte sie dabei so selbstsicher, irgendwie gelassen und heiter, als ob sie völlig in sich ruhte. Sie war tatsächlich eine fähige Zaubertränkmeisterin.  
Wenn sie nur keine Frau wäre und ihn so irritieren würde.  
Er war Samstagabend tatsächlich wieder in der Nocturn Gasse gewesen. Er wollte sich ablenken und dafür waren die Damen dort immer bestens geeignet. Ihm bedeutete das Zusammensein mit ihnen nichts.  
Er wäre wahrscheinlich erstaunt gewesen, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass die Frauen aus der Nocturn Gasse ihn durchaus gerne als Kunden sahen. Er war einer der wenigen Kunden, die sich nicht nur um ihre eigene Befriedigung kümmerten und weder pervers noch sadistisch veranlagt waren.  
Für Severus waren die Besuche in der Nocturn Gasse notwendig, um seinen Körper und damit seine Beherrschung zusammen zu halten. Er fühlte dabei nichts außer den Reaktionen seines Körpers. Seit Lily hatte es niemanden gegeben, bei dem mehr involviert hätte sein können. Und er war zufrieden so. Keine Verpflichtungen, keine Verletzungen, keine Risiken.  
Und wenn er jetzt wieder seinen normalen Rhythmus aufnehmen könnte und nicht plötzlich jede Woche dort auftauchte, anstatt höchstens einmal im Monat, wäre auch alles wieder in Ordnung.

Für Beth flog die Woche nur so vorbei. Zwischen den Schulstunden, Vorbereitungen für diese, Tränke brauen, Gesprächen und Training mit Hermione, Nachtpatrouillen und und und flossen die Stunden und Tage nur so dahin. Während sie von einer Aufgabe zur nächsten hastete und jedes mal in letzter Sekunde auftauchte oder etwas fertigmachte, fragte sie sich oft, wie ihre Freundin das neue Leben scheinbar so mühelos angenommen hatte. Hermione wirkte nie gehetzt, war nie unpünktlich oder sah aus, als ob sie gerade von einer Katastrophe in die Nächste stürzen würde. Beth bewunderte diese Eigenschaften und fragte sich, was sie wohl falsch machte, als sie wieder einmal in ihrem Büro hektisch nach Unterlagen suchte.  
Ehe sie sich versah, war es schon wieder Samstag. Heute würden die ersten Quidditchtrainings beginnen. Zuerst war Hufflepuff dran, am Sonntag dann Slytherin und danach das Wochenende Ravenclaw und Gryffindor. D.h. das Wochenende konnte sie schon fast vergessen, um endlich einmal ihre Wohnung aufzuräumen oder die Papierberge in ihrem Arbeitszimmer zu sortieren.  
Immerhin hatte sie es geschafft, bezüglich der Soziusflug AG für die Gemeinschaftsräume aller Häuser eine Information anzufertigen. Planmäßig sollte die AG ab nächste Woche immer mittwochs von 17-19 Uhr stattfinden. Seit Donnerstag hing die Information aus und sie hatte schon 20 Schüler, die sich hierfür angemeldet hatten. Da sie eine noch größere Gruppe nur schwer beaufsichtigen konnte, hatte sie sich entschieden, 3-monatige Kurse zu halten, d.h. alle, die sich jetzt noch anmelden wollten, würden nach Weihnachten die Möglichkeit haben, in die AG zu kommen und ab Ostern würde noch einmal ein neuer Kurs beginnen. So hoffte sie, allen Interessenten den Soziusflug beibringen zu können, ohne selbst über der Aufgabe zu verzweifeln.  
Als ob das alles sie nicht schon genug auslasten würde, kamen neben ihren Pflichten als Lehrerin auch immer mehr Schüler aus Ravenclaw zu ihr, um nach Rat zu fragen. Sie musste Streitereien schlichten, bei denen die Vertrauensschüler nicht mehr weiterkamen, Strafen verhängen, hörte sich den Kummer einiger Schüler an und versuchte, ihnen weiter zu helfen. Und daneben musste sie auch die organisatorischen Pflichten als Hauslehrerin wahrnehmen. Beth schlidderte also jeden Tag mehr oder weniger so vor sich hin und wie durch ein Wunder schaffte sie es trotz allen Wirbels, ihre Aufgaben mehr oder weniger gut zu erfüllen und die kleineren Katastrophen gut zu überstehen. Und mehr noch, sie hatte auch Spaß dabei.  
Durch ihr nicht existentes Zeitmanagement hatte sie glücklicherweise nicht viel Zeit zum Nachgrübeln. Nachts fiel sie meistens todmüde ins Bett und diese Woche hatte sie jede Nacht traumlos geschlafen, wofür sie sehr dankbar war.

Donnerstagmorgen war sie doch tatsächlich von Hermiones installiertem Weckdienst aus dem Schlaf gerissen worden. Halb verschlafen und mit verklebten Augen saß sie plötzlich mit ihrem Zauberstab in der Hand auf ihrem Bett und blickte voller Staunen die Frösche an, die sich da um ihr Bett versammelt hatten und ihr ein Ständchen brachten. Nach den ersten Schrecksekunden und ihrem anschließenden Gefluche wegen der Störung, war sie in ein helles Lachen ausgebrochen und hatte die Frösche mit einem Dankeschön entlassen, was wie durch ein Wunder sogar geklappt hatte. Sie wusste natürlich sofort, wem sie das zu verdanken hatte und begrüßte an diesem Morgen Hermione, die schon grinsend am Frühstückstisch saß, mit einem lauten „Quak".  
Und sie hatte auch noch dafür dankbar sein müssen, dass sie nicht verschlafen hatte, anstatt Hermione einen Fluch dafür aufhalsen zu dürfen.

Ja, es war tatsächlich nicht langweilig geworden, soviel stand fest. Auf ihren Erkundungen während der Nachpatrouillen hatte sie immer mehr Gänge und Korridore gefunden, die sie eifrig erforschte. Glücklicherweise schienen die Schüler dieses Jahr entweder sehr vorsichtig zu sein oder nicht soviel Unsinn im Kopf zu haben. Bisher hatte sie nur zwei weitere Schüler nachts erwischt, Slytherins, die von ihr zu Mr. Sparks geschickt worden waren, mit je 50 Punkten Abzug.  
Ein Grinsen hatte sie sich bei der Bekanntgabe des Punkteabzuges nicht verkneifen können. Severus hatte sich darüber bestimmt nicht gefreut.

Inzwischen hatte Albus sich angewöhnt, sie auf ihren Patrouillen zu begleiten, manchmal nur einige Minuten, oft aber auch ein paar Stunden. Hierbei plauderten die beiden dann über alles Mögliche. Sie erzählte von ihrem Alltag und ihrer Forschung oder die beiden sprachen über Gott und die Welt. Und manchmal erzählte sie auch vorsichtig über ihr früheres Leben und fand in dem gemalten Ich des ehemaligen Schulleiters einen großväterlichen, gütigen Zuhörer. Sie wusste nicht, ob es an seiner einnehmender Art lag oder daran, dass er ein Bild war, aber sie hatte sich dabei ertappt, wie sie ihm von ihren Gefühlen berichtet hatte, ihren Schuldgefühlen und ihren Ängsten. Und zum ersten Mal hatte sie jemanden den Tag geschildert, an dem sie von Marks Unfall erfahren hatte. Albus hatte sie ohne Unterbrechung erzählen lassen, was anscheinend endlich einmal gesagt werden musste und sie fühlte sich danach besser.

Im Gegenzug erzählte er ihr von seinem früheren Leben und viel über Hogwarts, dessen Geheimnisse und manche Geschichten, die nicht viele Menschen kannten. Langsam wurden die beiden Freunde.  
Beths Verhältnis zu Severus war irgendwie seltsam. Nachdem er Montagabend im Labor so viel von sich Preis gegeben hatte, war er die nächsten Abende wortkarg und in sich zurückgezogen gewesen, immer in seine Studien vertieft. Sie studierte ihn im Geheimen und bewunderte seine Art, zu brauen. Es machte Spaß, ihm beim Schneiden zuzusehen, wie er die Stirn runzelte, wenn er nachdachte oder steif über dem Mikroskop stand. Und manchmal, ganz selten hatte sie einen Blick auf ein triumphierendes Grinsen erhascht, bevor es schnell wieder verschwunden war. Seine Bewegungen waren anmutig, fließend und kontrolliert. Obwohl sie genau hinsah, musste sie sich eingestehen, dass er an keinem Trank arbeitete, den sie kannte. Nicht einmal die Basiszutaten waren ihr in der Kombination geläufig und sie war ziemlich neugierig, was er da machte, wollte aber nicht fragen. Vielleicht würde er es ihr einmal erzählen.

Sie hatte bisher noch nichts gefunden, dass sie reizen würde, daran zu forschen und so verbrachte sie die Zeit im Labor weiterhin mit dem Brauen von Tränken für den Krankenflügel. Auch Pomona hatte einmal nach einem Trank zur Vernichtung von Grünschleimschnecken gefragt, den Beth ihr gerne zubereitet hatte. Während sie die bekannten Tränke braute, hatte sie genug Zeit, Severus zu beobachten und war momentan zufrieden damit, dabei etwas vom stressigen Alltag abschalten zu können.

Hermione schien es irgendwie besser zu schaffen, im neuen Alltag zurecht zu kommen und hatte sich mit dem ihr eigenen Eifer und ihrem Organisationstalent darauf gestürzt. Zusätzlich unterstützte sie Beth bei ihrem Training, was der Kondition von beiden zugute kam.  
So war Hermione mit ihrem neuen Leben völlig zufrieden und bereute ihre Entscheidung nicht.

Beth war am Morgen relativ früh aufgestanden, zumindest für einen Samstag, damit sie um halb zehn bereit wäre für das Quidditchtraining. Da sie die Bewerber nicht kannte, hatte sie den Kapitän der Hufflepuffs gebeten, fünf Minuten vorher zu ihr zu kommen und sich mit ihr abzusprechen. Wenn alle Anwärter für das Team da wären, würden die beiden entschieden, ob sie die Auswahl am Anfang mit oder ohne Sicherung durchführen wollten. Pomona war ebenfalls gekommen, um das Training mit zu überwachen, genau wie einige Hufflepuffs, die zuschauen wollten. Nach und nach trudelten die Schüler ein, die auf einen Platz in der Mannschaft hofften. Die Erstklässler, die sich heimlich dazu schlichen und die Zweitklässler, bei denen Beth wusste, dass ihre Erfahrung noch nicht reichte, wurden gleich auf die Tribüne geschickt. Dann entschied sie mit dem Kapitän zusammen, dass alle übrigen zwei bis drei Manöver vorführen sollten. Auch hierbei fielen wieder einige raus, die bei einfachen Wendungen und Steilflügen bereits ins Taumeln kamen. Die 20 Schüler, die danach noch übrig waren, wurden von ihr als fähig beurteilt, ohne Sicherung zu spielen, zumal sie ja dabei war. Danach zog sie sich in den Hintergrund zurück und überließ dem Kapitän den Platz. Dieser ging schnell und systematisch zur Sache, in dem er zuerst die Jäger zusammen mit den Torhütern spielen ließ und danach die Treiber. Er selbst würde als Sucher spielen. Nach ca. drei Stunden hatte er seine Auswahl getroffen. Sie unterstützte seine Wahl, die sie selbst nicht anders getroffen hätte. Motiviert wollte er direkt ein Probespiel durchführen, Beth schritt vorher allerdings ein. Sie rief die Schüler, die sich noch auf den Besen befanden, zu sich runter und ordnete ein spätes Mittagessen an, bevor die neue Hufflepuffmannschaft wieder in die Luft durfte. Sie rief Blinky herbei und bestellte ein leichtes Essen für die übrig gebliebenen sieben Stammspieler, drei Ersatzspieler und sich selbst. Nach einer halben Stunde waren alle gesättigt und Beth stieg mit ihnen zusammen in die Luft, um als Schiedsrichterin zu fungieren, worum der Kapitän sie gebeten hatte.  
Es wurde ein faires Spiel fünf gegen fünf, bei dem sie nicht viel zu tun hatte.  
Erschöpft und zufrieden waren alle Teilnehmer um halb vier wieder auf dem Boden.  
Sie schulterte ihren Besen und scheuchte die Schüler vom Platz. Hermione, die von der Tribüne aus zugeschaut hatte, gesellte sich zu ihr und zusammen gingen die beiden schwatzend ins Schloss zurück.  
Wieder in ihrer Wohnung, ließ sich Beth erschöpft auf die Couch fallen. Zu ihrer Überraschung sah sie auf dem Tisch eine Kanne heißen Kaffee stehen. Sie rief nach Blinky, die mit roten Ohren erschien. „Hast du mir den Kaffee hingestellt, Blinky?"  
Die Hauselfe nickte verschämt und Beth lächelte sie an. „Das war eine wunderbare Idee. Vielen Dank, Blinky."  
Diese wurde, wenn möglich, noch röter, stammelte etwas und verschwand dann plötzlich. Beth lächelte in sich hinein und ließ das Koffein in dem starken Kaffee dann seine Wirkung erledigen.  
So gestärkt überstand sie das Abendessen. Nach kurzem Hin und Herüberlegen entschieden Beth und Hermione, dass sie sich einen freien Abend verdient hatten und verbrachten einen gemütlichen Frauenabend in Hermiones Wohnzimmer bei einer Flasche Rotwein, vielen albernen Geschichten und Gelächter. Es tat gut, einmal wieder so unbeschwert mit ihrer Freundin lästern zu können.

Wenn Beth auf ihrem Weg in ihre Wohnung nicht ganz so beschwipst gewesen wäre, hätte sie vielleicht die Unterhaltung in einem Bild auf dem Weg mitbekommen. Ein Mann in einem langen grünen Umhang stand mit vor die Augen geschlagenen Händen vor einer wütend aussehenden Hexe in einem roten Kleid und sagte: „Aber Schatz, ich habe dir doch gesagt, ich weiß nicht, wie ich unseren Hochzeitstag vergessen konnte. Seit 400 Jahren habe ich jedes Jahr dran gedacht."  
Auch die nicht sehr freundliche Antwort der Hexe bekam sie nicht mit. Vielleicht wäre sie ansonsten bei dem Gespräch hellhörig geworden. Vielleicht hätte sie es aber auch als unwichtig abgetan …


	24. Die Mannschaft von Slytherin

Am Aschermittwoch ist alles vorbei ...

Das gilt zum Glück nur für den Frohsinn, der meine Stadt die letzten Tage fest im Griff hatte.  
Nachdem wir auch diese Zeit gut überstanden haben, geht es jetzt wieder zu den wichtigen Dingen.

Zu meiner Geschichte *g*

Pünktlich zu Beginn der Fastenzeit (die bei mir erst morgen startet *g*) gibt es ein neues Kapitel für euch.

Ich hoffe, ihr habt viel Spaß beim Lesen und der Cliff beschert mir einige Rückmeldungen der Schwarzleser ;-)

Liebe Grüße  
Entchen

* * *

24.) Die Mannschaft von Slytherin

Beth wachte Sonntagmorgen mit einem leichten Brummschädel auf und war froh um den Anti-Kater-Trank, den sie erst letztens für ihren eigenen Vorrat gebraut hatte. Sie schluckte eine Phiole hinunter und rief dann nach Blinky, damit diese Hermione ebenfalls eine vorbeibringen konnte.  
Nach einer kurzen Dusche fühlte sie sich wieder lebendig und nachdem sie beim Trockenzaubern ihrer Haare aus Versehen deren Farbe verändert hatte und das erst wieder korrigieren musste, war sie bereit für den nächsten Quidditchtag. Sie hatte von Hermione schon gehört, dass die Slytherins früher teilweise sehr trickreich und manchmal brutal gespielt hatten und fragte sich, ob dies immer noch so war.  
Der Kapitän der Mannschaft war zu ihrer Überraschung der Siebtklässler, der Hermione bei der Ankunft in Hogwarts zur Kutsche begleitet hatte. Schnell hatte sie sich mit ihm auf die gleiche Vorgehensweise wie gestern geeinigt.  
Kurz vor dem Beginn traf unvermutet Severus ein und begab sich nicht auf die Tribüne, sondern stellte sich stumm neben sie.  
Nachdem die Anwärter alle da waren, begann wieder die grobe Aussortierung und es blieben danach 25 Schüler zurück.  
Beth bemerkte, sobald die Auswahl richtig begann, den Unterschied zu den Hufflepuffs. Die Slytherins flogen tatsächlich anders. Sie tricksten mehr, versuchten den Gegner zu verwirren und waren gröber. Sie beharrten stur auf ihr Ziel und ließen sich nicht davon abbringen. Ein Gegner im Weg wurde eben weg geschubst, wenn er nicht auswich.  
Obwohl sie nicht ganz damit einverstanden war, verstießen die Spieler gegen keine Regeln, daher ließ Beth sie gewähren. Aufgrund der größeren Härte des Trainings waren die besten Spieler schnell gefunden, wobei dies leider auch oft daran lag, dass Beth den ein oder anderen in den Krankenflügel schicken musste, weil sie nicht so schnell in das Spiel eingreifen konnte.  
Letztendlich standen die neuen Spieler aber alle fest. Genau wie die Hufflepuffs wollte die neue Slytherinmannschaft direkt trainieren und sie unterband dies, genau wie gestern.  
Obwohl Severus ihr einen seltsamen Blick zuwarf, gab er dazu keinen Kommentar ab, sondern blieb schweigend stehen, während Beth und die Schüler ihren Imbiss verputzten und dabei recht zwanglos miteinander redeten.  
Als alle mit Essen fertig waren, ließ Beth die neuen Spieler hochsteigen und wollte eben folgen, als Severus etwas verächtlich sagte: „Ich hoffe, du wirst ihnen nicht noch dabei helfen, den Ball zu fangen?"  
Sie sah ihn erstaunt an und erwiderte dann grinsend: „Naja, wenn es Ravenclaws wären, könnte ich tatsächlich dazu versucht sein."  
Damit stieß sie sich ab und folgte den Schülern nach oben. Als das Training begann, verstand sie auch, warum Severus anwesend war. Er fing an, von unten mit magisch verstärkter Stimme Anweisungen zu brüllen und sie konnte sich den Vergleich mit einem Footballtrainer nicht ganz verkneifen.

„Mister Brown, sind Sie eigentlich blind, der Schnatz ist der kleine, goldene Ball, der gerade vor Ihrer Nase war. Soll ich Ihnen ein Suchgerät an den Besen schnallen?"  
„Miss Taylor, würden Sie wohl endlich einmal den roten Ball FANGEN und nicht durch die Ringe lassen?"  
„Sehr gut, Mister McKenzie. Zwei cm weiter und Sie hätten das Paradebeispiel dafür abgegeben, wie man seine Mannschaft aus dem Spiel transportiert, indem man die eigenen Leute ABKLATSCHT!"

Sie musste bei den Kommentaren des Hauslehrers, die in ähnlicher Form die ganze Zeit übers Spielfeld schallten, manches Mal ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Es schien, als ob er tatsächlich eine Begeisterung für Quidditch zeigte. Denn er hatte grundsätzlich Recht mit seinen Kommentaren, auch wenn sie die Kritik etwas geschickter ausgedrückt hätte.  
Die ersten Spieler, die seinen Spott zu hören bekamen, zuckten regelrecht zusammen und flogen in der Folge noch schlimmer. Erst als fast alle einen Rüffel bekommen hatten, entspannte sich die Lage wieder etwas.  
Trotzdem bemerkte Beth, dass mit Fortschreiten des Trainings die Schüler immer unkonzentrierter und schlechter flogen.  
So pfiff sie das Spiel kurzerhand ab, flog zu Severus hinunter, der immer noch am rumbrüllen war, und sagte wütend: „Würdest du bitte die Güte haben, die Schüler nicht noch mehr zu verunsichern, sondern sie einfach fliegen zu lassen? Herrgott noch mal, manche können sich inzwischen vor Unsicherheit kaum mehr auf dem Besen halten, das musst du doch sehen."  
Er sah sie kalt an und sagte dann: „Wenn sie keine Kritik vertragen, sollen sie woanders spielen."  
Sie blickte ihn herausfordernd an und sagte dann: „In Ordnung, jetzt ist Schluss damit. Das ist MEIN Quidditchfeld. Du hältst dich jetzt zurück oder ich verweise dich vom Platz. Du bist nicht ihr Trainer, sondern ein Zuschauer, also sei ruhig oder geh."  
Severus sah sie perplex an und sie konnte förmlich hören, wie er seine Kiefer zusammenpresste. Zu seinem Pech hatte sie Recht, sie konnte ihn tatsächlich wegschicken.  
Nachdem der finstere Zaubertränkemeister also ruhig gestellt war und nur noch mörderische Blicke auf jeden abschoss, der etwas falsch machte, spielten die Schüler wieder besser. Dann geschah es.  
Der neue Sucher, Mister Brown, ein Viertklässler, verfolgte gerade den Schnatz, als ein Klatscher rasend schnell angeflogen kam und ihn von der Seite voll in den Magen rammte.  
Der Schüler fiel ächzend vom Besen und Beth zog schnell ihren Zauberstab, um ihn hinuntergleiten zu lassen, denn die Sicherung war während der Übung deaktiviert. Sie folgte dem Schüler mit dem Besen und als sie unten war, stand Severus schon bei ihm und rief Blinky, damit diese Marie holte. Dann beschwor er eine Trage hinauf, ließ den Schüler vorsichtig daraufschweben und fing an, einige Analysezauber zu murmeln während Mister Brown sich die Seite hielt und ihm Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Aber er gab keinen Ton von sich. Ein echter Slytherin, wie sie sarkastisch dachte. Nur keine Schwächen zeigen.  
Beth konzentrierte sich auf die Analysezauber und erkannte an den Farben, dass etwas nicht stimmte. „Rippenbruch?", murmelte sie, als sie näher kam.  
Severus beachtete sie nicht und sah zum Schloss, wo Marie gerade im Tor erschien.  
Die Heiler von Hogwarts konnten ein Notsystem nutzen, mit dem sie, wie mit einer Art Portschlüssel, schnell an jeden Platz von Hogwarts gelangen konnten. So stand die Medihexe nur einige Sekunden später neben den beiden Professoren und untersuchte den Jungen. „Er muss in den Krankenflügel. Milzriss."  
Beth blickte sie fragend an. Sie hatte anscheinend falsch gelegen. Nur gut, dass sie nicht die Heilerin war. „Brauchst du Hilfe?", fragte sie dennoch zaghaft.  
Marie schüttelte den Kopf und verschwand bereits mit dem Schüler Richtung Tor.  
Inzwischen waren die anderen Slytherins hinuntergekommen, wobei die beiden Treiber die Klatscher in Schach hielten.  
Beth sah den Kapitän an. „Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn ihr aufhört. Ihr habt ja zumindest eine halbe Stunde spielen können."  
Dieser schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf. „Wir möchten bitte weiterspielen."  
Sie überlegte einige Sekunden, dann sagte sie: „Also gut. Dann würde ich vorschlagen, Miss Hopkins spielt wieder auf ihrer normalen Position, anstatt als zweiter Sucher, und Sie spielen mit jeweils zwei Jägern und zwei Klatschern auf beide Tore."  
„Es macht aber mehr Sinn, wenn wir den Zeitdruck durch den Schnatzfang in unser Training einbeziehen", widersprach der Kapitän. „Könnten Sie nicht als zweiter Sucher fungieren? Dann könnten wir zwar nur auf ein Tor spielen, aber dafür mit einem Sucher pro Mannschaft."  
Beth sah den Siebstklässler nachdenklich an. „Ihr braucht aber ganz offensichtlich einen Schiedsrichter."  
„Das übernehme ich", mischte Severus sich plötzlich ein. Er hob den Arm Richtung Schloss und ein paar Sekunden später kam ein Feuerblitz 3000 heran geschwirrt. Sie betrachtete diesen, kurzzeitig sprachlos, und lachte dann. „Du steckst voller Überraschungen, Severus. Also meinetwegen, machen wir es so."  
Der Zaubertränkemeister streckte die Hand aus und sie gab ihm resignierend ihre Pfeife. Dann stieg sie auf ihren Besen und sagte vor dem Abheben noch: „Das heißt nicht, dass du jetzt auf diesem Platz bestimmst." Seine Mundwinkel zuckten kurz, dann stieß er sich ab und flog mit Schwung in die Luft. Man konnte nach zwei Sekunden sehen, dass er fliegen konnte, er wirkte ziemlich anmutig, wie er auf seinem Besen saß und verschiedene Manöver in schneller Abfolge durchflog.  
Wieder vollzählig folgten die Schüler den beiden Lehrern und Beth machte in der nächsten Stunde die erstaunliche Erfahrung, wie es ist, mit Slytherins zu spielen, obwohl sie als Sucher nicht viel Interaktion mit den anderen hatte. Sie hatte den Schnatz einige Male gesehen, ließ ihn jedoch entkommen, damit das Spiel weiterging und sah nur zu, dass die andere Sucherin ebenfalls keine Chance bekam, ihn zu erwischen. Schlussendlich war sie etwas zu langsam und Miss Hopkins beendete das Spiel nach rund einer Stunde per Schnatzfang.  
Die Schüler bedankten sich bei den beiden Professoren und gingen, zufrieden mit dem Abschluss des Trainings, zurück ins Schloss.  
Beth packte ihre Sachen zusammen und fand sich danach plötzlich neben Severus in Richtung Schloss wandernd wieder.  
„Du fliegst gut", sagte sie lächelnd, „hast du früher selbst gespielt?"  
„Ja, früher", sagte er abwesend. Er schien in Gedanken woanders zu sein.  
Plötzlich blieb er stehen und sah sie durchdringend an. „Du hast mir heute erneut vorgeworfen, meine Schüler gezielt zu verunsichern."  
Sie blieb ebenfalls stehen und zuckte die Schultern. „Nun ja, weil es so ist", sagte sie mit fester Stimme.  
„Bei mir hat bisher jeder Schüler seine ZAG's bestanden", beharrte er ärgerlich.  
Sie nickte und sagte ernst. „Das glaube ich dir. Aber auch so gut, wie er es gekonnt hätte?"  
Er blickte sie nur schweigend an, drehte sich plötzlich um und ging weiter auf das Schloss zu.  
Sie lief ihm nach und rief besänftigend: „Severus, was du in deinem Unterricht machst, geht mich nichts an. Aber wenn deine Bemerkungen auf dem Quidditchplatz eine Gefahr für die Schüler darstellen, muss ich einschreiten."  
Als er nicht stehen blieb, sondern weiter mit großen Schritten auf das Schloss zulief, fing sie an zu laufen, erreichte ihn und fasste nach seinem Arm, um ihn herum zu drehen. Hierbei wirbelte er plötzlich herum und hielt sie an beiden Schultern umklammert. Ohne etwas zu sagen, blickte er sie an und sie verlor sich in diesem Blick, in seinen schwarzen Augen. Genauso unvermittelt, wie er sie festgehalten hatte, ließ er sie plötzlich wieder los und ging weiter aufs Schloss zu. Sie glaubte, sich zu verhören, als sie ein gemurmeltes „Scheiße" hörte. Severus Snape fluchte?  
Sie gab es langsam auf, aus dem Mann schlau zu werden. Wie er sie angeschaut hatte. Sie konnte seinen Blick einfach nicht deuten. War er jetzt wütend wegen ihrer Anschuldigung? Was hatte der Blick bedeutet? Wollte er sie einschüchtern? Sie glaubte tatsächlich, ganz kurz etwas wie Verlangen in seinen Augen gesehen zu haben. Es war ein Ausdruck, den sie früher oft bei Mark bemerkt hatte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Der Zaubertränkemeister war definitiv nicht wie ihr Ehemann und der Blick hieß bei ihm wahrscheinlich etwas völlig anderes, sowas wie „Pass auf deinen Rücken auf". Sie lachte. Wie sie auf die blöde Idee kam, die beiden miteinander zu vergleichen, wusste sie nicht. Sie hatten doch nichts gemeinsam, oder?  
Seufzend ging sie auf das Schloss zu. Sie wollte vor dem Abendessen noch duschen und sich danach mit einem guten Buch zurückziehen. Das Wochenende war schon fast um und sie sehnte sich nach etwas Ruhe, bevor die neue Schulwoche begann.

Severus stürmte in seine Wohnung und lief unruhig auf und ab. Er war vollends durcheinander und er hasste es, seine Gedanken nicht im Griff zu haben. Er war sonst niemals verwirrt!  
Hinter ihm erklang plötzlich eine Stimme und er wirbelte herum.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung, mein Junge?", fragte Albus mit interessierter Stimme. „Du scheinst etwas ruhelos zu sein."  
Severus schnaubte. „Natürlich ist alles in Ordnung, warum sollte es das auch nicht sein? Geh und lass mich in Frieden, alter Mann."  
Der ehemalige Schulleiter lächelte den wütenden Mann nur an. „Was ist auf dem Quidditchplatz geschehen?"  
Severus stöhnte innerlich. Irgendwann würde er diese Plage noch in einem Bild festsetzen, damit er nicht sinnlos herumwanderte und reale Menschen belästigte.  
„Was passiert ist?", fragte er mit gefährlich leiser Stimme.  
„Was genau meinst du damit? Meinst du, dass plötzlich eine besserwisserische, sture Hexe mein Labor belagert, so dass ich fast keinen Abend mehr in Ruhe forschen kann? Oder dass diese halsstarrige Person sich einbildet, nach zwei Wochen besser unterrichten zu können als ich? Oder dass sie den Nerv hat, mir den Mund zu verbieten? Mir! Oder dass sie neuerdings ständig in meinen Gedanken auftaucht und mich damit ablenkt. Worauf genau spielst du an, Albus?"  
Dieser sah ihn schweigend an und sagte nach einer kurzen Pause noch einmal leise: „Was ist beim Training passiert?"  
Plötzlich erschöpft ließ Severus sich in seinen Sessel fallen und fuhr mit der Hand über sein Gesicht. „Du bist eine Plage, Albus."  
Der ehemalige Schulleiter wartete nur schweigend und irgendwann fing Severus an zu sprechen, leise und eher mit sich selbst: „Warum war es so schwer? Verdammt, wieso konnte ich ihr beim Fliegen nicht zusehen?"  
Als Beth in die Luft stieg und das Spiel begann, musste er sich beherrschen, nicht nur auf sie zu achten. Sie flog wirklich gut, war wendig und geschickt. Aber er musste trotzdem den Drang bekämpfen, auf sie zuzustürzen, sie vom Besen zu ziehen und unten auf dem sicheren Boden zu verankern, als er sah, wie oft Klatscher kurz neben ihr vorbeizischten, wie sie ihnen manchmal nur knapp entkam.  
Er verstand nicht, warum ihr Anblick solche Gefühle in ihm hervorgerufen hatte. Gerade so, als ob er sie beschützen müsste. Er hatte doch gesehen, dass sie keine Hilfe brauchte. Aber trotzdem …  
Albus, der mit den zwei gemurmelten Sätzen schon genug Anhaltspunkte hatte, um zu ahnen, was den schweigsamen Mann bewegte, brauchte seinen inneren Disput nicht zu hören, um zu wissen, was los war.  
„Hattest du etwa Angst um sie, Severus?"  
Der Zaubertrankprofessor sah ihn ungläubig an und sagte dann spöttisch: „Sprich nicht wirr, alter Mann. Wieso sollte ich Angst um sie haben?"  
„Ich glaube, weil du sie magst."  
Severus schnaubte verächtlich, beschwor ein Glas Feuerwhisky herauf und starrte in die Flammen.  
Albus beobachtete ihn noch einige Minuten schweigend, bevor er das Bild verließ. Er hoffte, seinem alten Freund einen kleinen Schubser in die richtige Richtung gegeben zu haben.

Severus blickte noch einige Minuten in die Flammen, dann stand er abrupt auf und stürmte aus seiner Wohnung ins Labor. Mögen? Pah!  
Im Labor ging er an seinen Tisch und überflog seine letzten Notizen. Er wollte heute endlich anfangen, den Trank zu erweitern, nachdem die Basis stabil wirkte.  
Obwohl er das Gefühl hatte, dass etwas noch nicht ganz stimmte, schien kein Versuch dies zu bestätigen und so entschloss er sich jetzt, weiterzumachen. Er fing an die Zutaten zusammen zu suchen, die er für die erste Erweiterung nutzen wollte, und schnitt diese klein.  
Dann setzt er einen Kessel auf, fügte etwas Basismischung dazu und gab die Zutaten laut seinen früheren Berechnungen hinzu.  
Er hatte das Abendessen und seinen Hunger vergessen, er wollte nur endlich mit diesem vermaledeiten Trank Fortschritte erzielen.  
Seinen Gedanken flogen umher, kreisten um den Nachmittag, sein Gespräch mit Albus und um das Bild von Beth auf ihrem Besen, die Klatscher kurz neben ihr.  
Er war unaufmerksam und unkonzentriert, was ganz und gar untypisch für ihn war.  
Als sein Trank plötzlich die Farbe wechselte, wusste er, dass etwas nicht stimmte.  
Er griff noch nach der Weinrautenessenz, um den Trank zu stabilisieren, aber es war zu spät.  
Plötzlich explodierte der Kessel und warf ihn zurück gegen Beths Arbeitstisch.  
Er schlug hart mit dem Kopf an und dann wurde alles schwarz.  
Er bemerkte nicht mehr, wie aus der Flüssigkeit, die überall hingespritzt war, langsam Dampf hochstieg.


	25. Was zum Teufel braut Severus da?

Hallo zusammen,

schade, ich dachte, das letzte Kapitel würde vielleicht mehr Feedback hervorbringen :-(

Mrs. Christopher Brandon, es freut mich wirklich, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat.  
Extra für dich gibt es daher das Neue :-)

LG  
Entchen

* * *

25.) Was zum Teufel braut Severus da?

Beth war auf dem Weg zum Labor und wanderte durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Sie hatte Remus vor seiner Abreise noch um einen schriftlichen Bericht der Tage nach Vollmond gebeten, den sie heute Abend von ihm zugesendet bekommen hatte. Daher hatte sie ihren Plan, sich mit einem Buch in einen Sessel zu lümmeln, verworfen. Stattdessen wollte sie Remus Informationen in ihr Notizbuch aufnehmen, solange sie noch Zeit dafür hatte. Es schien wirklich alles in bester Ordnung zu sein, der Werwolf hatte keine Veränderung zu seinem Zustand vor dem Vollmond bemerkt, was prima war.  
Als sie beim Labor angekommen war, führte sie routinemäßig die Kontrollzauber aus, denn sie war sich nicht sicher, ob Severus im Labor war oder aus einem anderen Grund beim Abendessen gefehlt hatte. Als bei der Überprüfung der Luft ihr Zauberstab plötzlich rot glühte, schreckte sie auf. Aber wieso?  
Schnell prüfte sie die restliche Umgebung, dann führte sie den Kopfblasenzauber aus und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür.  
Zuerst konnte sie nichts erkennen. Im Raum hing ein weißer Nebel, der ihr die Sicht versperrte. Sie ging zögerlich vorwärts und rief leise: „Severus?"  
Sie schaute angestrengt in den Nebel hinein und plötzlich sah sie etwas Großes neben ihrem Arbeitstisch liegen. Im Handumdrehen hatte sie mit einem Schlenker ihres Stabes den Nebel vertrieben und frische Luft in den Raum strömen lassen, während sie zu dem Meister der Zaubertränke hinüberlief, der bewegungslos am Boden lag. Beths Herz raste, als sie nach seiner Hand griff und nach einem Puls fühlte. Erleichtert fühlte sie diesen, erschrak aber erneut, als sie das Blut sah, das neben seinem Kopf den Boden rot färbte.  
„Blinky!", rief sie und Sekunden später erschien die kleine Hauselfe.  
Diese stieß einen erschrockenen Piepser aus, als sie den Professor am Boden liegen sah und blickte Beth verstört an.  
„Hör mir zu, Blinky, hol Mrs. Andrews sofort hierher. Sag ihr, Professor Snape hatte einen Unfall im Labor, hast du verstanden?"  
Blinky nickte kurz und verschwand daraufhin. Beth widmete sich jetzt den Überresten einer Flüssigkeit, die sich auf dem ganzen Boden ausgebreitet hatte und aus der immer noch Dampf aufstieg. Schnell zauberte sie auch Severus eine Kopfblase. Dann schnappte sie sich von ihrem Arbeitstisch eine leere Phiole, sammelte vorsichtig etwas von der verschütteten Flüssigkeit auf und verschloss sie sorgfältig. Danach ließ sie die komplette übrige Lösung verschwinden. Sobald diese weg war, reinigte sie noch einmal die Luft. Als diese nach ihrer Überprüfung sauber war, entfernte sie ihre und Severus Kopfblase.  
Dann schlug sie ihm leicht auf die Wange und sagte: „Severus, wach auf."  
Das wiederholte sie mehrmals, aber es kam keine Reaktion von ihm. Verdammt, sie musste wissen, was er da zusammengebraut hatte. Sie wusste nicht, ob die Dämpfe giftig gewesen sein könnten und die Analyse der Trankreste würde viel zu lange dauern, um das herauszufinden.  
Wo blieb denn Marie nur?  
„Severus, wach jetzt sofort auf!", versuchte sie es noch einmal in einem befehlenden Ton, während sie einige Diagnosezauber über ihn sprach. Keine Reaktion.  
Er schien außer der Kopfverletzung keine äußerlichen Wunden zu haben und zum Glück war sein Schädel nicht gebrochen.  
Vermutlich war er fiel zu hart dafür, dachte sie voller Bangen.  
Aber es beunruhigte sie, dass seine Lunge anscheinend nicht richtig arbeitete. Sie kannte sich nicht gut mit Heilzaubern aus, aber es schien, als ob zu wenig Sauerstoff durchkommen würde, als ob etwas die Lungen blockierte, denn er atmete für einen Bewusstlosen viel zu heftig. Sie musste wissen, was er gemacht hatte!  
„Severus, jetzt mach schon!"  
Erschreckt registrierte sie, dass er plötzlich anfing, schwerfälliger und hörbarer zu atmen.  
Sie wusste nicht mehr, was sie machen sollte und fing gerade an panisch zu werden, als Blinky mit Marie erschien.  
„Was ist geschehen?", fragte die Medihexe. Sie blickte sich kurz um und kam dann schnell zu Beth und Severus hinüber. Ruhig und konzentriert sprach sie einige Zauber über den Meister der Zaubertränke, beförderte ihn dann auf eine Trage und ließ diese eilig aus dem Raum schweben. Beth schnappte sich die Phiole, verschloss das Labor und folgte ihr hastig.  
„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte sie mit einem leichten hysterischen Tonfall, als sie durch die Gänge liefen. „Ich habe erst am Labor gemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte und fand ihn bereits so vor. Sein Trank muss explodiert sein. Es lagen überall Reste der Flüssigkeit herum."  
Marie sah sie scharf an. „Was für ein Trank?"  
Beth zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht, er hat mir nicht erklärt, woran er forscht und ich kenne nicht mal seine Basiszutaten genau."  
Während die beiden mit Severus durch die Gänge eilten, sagte die Medihexe: „Ich habe keine Flüssigkeit im Labor gesehen."  
Beth nickte. „Von der Flüssigkeit stieg Dampf auf und hat auch den Sauerstoffgehalt in der Luft verändert. Ich habe etwas aufgefangen und den Rest dann aufgelöst. Aber ich befürchte, Severus hat etwas davon abbekommen. Irgendetwas stimmt mit seiner Atmung nicht."  
Die Heilerin nickte ernst, sie hatte es bereits an den Diagnosezaubern gesehen.  
Nachdem sie im Krankenflügel angekommen waren, ließ Marie Severus in ein Bett schweben, dann rief sie mit ihrem Zauberstab verschiedene Tränke herbei, während sie ihn erneut untersuchte. Er hatte außer seiner Verletzung am Kopf noch etliche Kratzer, wahrscheinlich von den Kesselresten verursacht, als dieser explodierte. Schnell versorgte die Medihexe die Kopfverletzung, damit der Professor der Zaubertränke nicht noch mehr Blut verlor und widmete sich dann den inneren Organen. Sie ließ ihren Zauberstab über seinen Körper gleiten und ihre Miene wurde immer ernster. Sie wandte sich Beth zu. „Wir müssen wissen, was er da gebraut hat. Er bekommt nicht genug Sauerstoff in sein System. Sein Herz und seine Lunge arbeiten auf Hochtouren, um trotzdem genug durch seinen Körper zu bekommen, wodurch der Blutdruck aber viel zu hoch ist. Wenn er noch viel weiter ansteigt, wird sein Herz anfangen zu flimmern."  
Beth nickte verstört und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Es dauert mindestens eine Woche, den Trank zu analysieren. Wenn ich zumindest einige der wichtigen Zutaten wüsste, könnte ich vielleicht sehen, was die Wirkung ausgelöst hat. Die Symptome sind so allgemein, es kann so vieles sein. Affodilwurzel, Diptam, Schlangengift, Wellhornschnecken ..."  
„Wir haben keine Zeit für eine genaue Analyse, Beth", sagte Marie eindringlich.  
„Aber jede Zutat muss anders neutralisiert werden. Es gibt kein allgemeines Gegengift dafür", antwortete Beth verzweifelt.

Wäre Severus bei Bewusstsein gewesen, hätte er die Ironie bestimmt zu schätzen gewusst, dass er ein allgemeines Gegengift erforschen wollte und dabei vergiftet wurde, ohne dass es ein bekanntes Heilmittel gab, weil kein allgemeines Gegenmittel existierte.  
Es war quasi die Suche nach einem Gegenmittel. Wäre dies dann eigentlich wieder ein Gift?

Als Beth und Marie noch diskutierten, was am erfolgversprechendsten wäre, stürmte Minerva in den Krankenflügel. „Blinky hat mir erzählt, Severus hatte einen Unfall? Was ist passiert?"  
Schnell erzählte Beth ihre Geschichte und die Schulleiterin hörte ernst zu. Währenddessen versuchte die Medihexe, Severus Zustand zu stabilisieren und zu versuchen, mehr Sauerstoff in seinen Körper zu schleusen.  
Minerva wandte sich an Marie. „Kannst du ihn nicht irgendwie kurz zu Bewusstsein bringen, damit er uns die Zutaten sagen kann?"  
Die Heilerin überlegte und nickte zögernd. „Ja, vielleicht schon. Aber das Mittel würde seinen Blutdruck danach noch höher treiben. Ich könnte ihn in der Folge höchstens vier Stunden unter dem kritischen Bereich halten. Dann müssten wir ein Gegenmittel haben oder Severus Körper wird die Anstrengung nicht weiter verkraften. Kannst du das schaffen, Beth? Ein Gegenmittel in vier Stunden zu brauen, wenn du die Zutaten kennst?"  
Bevor die junge Frau antworten konnte, fragte die Schulleiterin: „Wie lange haben wir Zeit, wenn du das Mittel nicht gibst?"  
Marie zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Einen Tag? Vielleicht etwas weniger."  
Beth sah hektisch zwischen den beiden Frauen und Severus hin und her.  
Der Professor der Zaubertränke lag bleich in dem Krankenbett, seine Brust hob und senkte sich hastig.  
Ein Tag! Sie konnte unmöglich in so kurzer Zeit herausfinden, was er benutzt hatte!  
Aber in vier Stunden ein Gegenmittel zubereiten? Schon einfache Tränke brauchten manchmal solange. Je nachdem, was er benutzt hatte, war es ausgeschlossen, in dieser Zeit ein Gegenmittel zu finden und dann auch noch zu brauen. Und auch, wenn die Zutaten nicht so gefährlich waren, würde es auf jede Minute beim Brauen ankommen und ganz schön knapp werden. Wie sollte sie das schaffen?  
Erneut sah sie verzweifelt zu Severus hinüber und plötzlich blitzte das Gesicht von Mark vor ihrem inneren Auge auf. Sie ballte die Fäuste und straffte sich. Sie würde ihn nicht sterben lassen! Ihrem Mann hatte sie nicht helfen können, hatte keine Möglichkeit dafür gehabt. Aber hier konnte sie etwas unternehmen! Und sie würde es versuchen, sie würde sich nicht unterkriegen lassen! Dieser grimmige, finstere und schweigsame Kollege sollte sich hüten, sich einfach so zu verabschieden.  
Sie wandte sich entschlossen an Marie: „Fangen wir an, wir haben nicht viel Zeit."  
Die Medihexe nickte, rief einen Trank herbei und zwang Severus, diesen herunterzuschlucken.  
Dann wandte sie sich an die beiden anderen Frauen: „In zwei, drei Minuten sollte er wach sein. Wir haben dann nicht viel Zeit, bis der Trank wieder nachlässt, vielleicht fünf Minuten."  
Beide nickten ernst, dann sahen alle Drei gespannt auf den Meister der Zaubertränke und warteten, dass er sich bewegte.  
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit schlug er plötzlich die Augen auf. Marie beugte sich über ihn.  
„Was … ist … passiert?", presste er mühsam zwischen einigen Atemzügen hervor.  
Die Heilerin wollte antworten, aber Beth schob sie bestimmt beiseite und beugte sich über ihn.  
„Severus, wir haben nicht viel Zeit", sagte sie mit leiser drängender Stimme, „dein Trank ist explodiert. Ich muss wissen, was da drin war."  
Er schaute sie etwas verstört an, dann nickte er und keuchte: „Ten…Tentakel... samen … und … Asch… winder… ei."  
Sie unterbrach ihn bei seinen Worten. Das dauerte viel zu lange und strengte ihn offensichtlich ziemlich an. „Severus, so wird das nichts, wir haben dafür keine Zeit, ich benötige jede Minute."  
Sie zog ihren Zauberstab hervor und sah ihn bittend an. „Lass es mich selbst sehen, bitte."  
Er durchbohrte sie mit seinem durchdringenden Blick. Wenn er nicht so bleich gewesen wäre und in diesem Bett liegen würde, hätte man nicht sehen können, wie krank er war. Seine Augen waren klar wie immer, wie zwei schwarze Seen.  
Er schloss sie kurz, öffnete sie dann wieder und nickte ihr knapp zu.  
„Danke, Severus", sagte sie leise, hob ihren Zauberstab und sagte: „Legilimens."  
So zart wie möglich durchforschte sie seinen Geist, hangelte sich an den Bildern lang, die er bewusst in den Vordergrund schob. Er war ein Meister der Legilimentik, er wusste, wie man Informationen schnell erreichen konnte. Er zeigte ihr eine Liste mit Zutaten. Sie runzelte die Stirn, als sie sich diese anschaute und verinnerlichte. Was wollte er damit bezwecken? Auch das erfuhr sie im nächsten Moment und sie schüttelte innerlich den Kopf, irgendetwas stimmte an der Zusammenstellung nicht, auch wenn sie noch nicht wusste, was genau. Sie wollte sich gerade zurückziehen, als die Bilder plötzlich wechselten. Es schien, als ob er die Kontrolle verlor und sie sah plötzlich Bilder von sich, wie sie Tränke braute, auf dem Besen flog und in der Großen Halle saß. Die Gefühle, die dabei in seinem Kopf herumschwirrten, waren unglaublich verworren. Sie widerstand der Versuchung, weiter in ihn zu dringen und zog sich schnell zurück. Sie wusste, dass er ihr das alles nicht zeigen wollte. Sie verbot sich, über das zuletzt Gesehene nachzudenken. Es gab Wichtiges zu tun. Sie blickte auf den Mann, der die Augen geschlossen hatte und heftig atmete, dann sah sie Marie und Minerva an. „Ich habe viel zu tun, ich bin im Labor. Haltet ihn stabil."  
Sie warf einen letzten Blick auf Severus, bevor sie aus dem Krankenflügel lief und in Gedanken schon die Zutaten heraussuchte, die sie benötigen würde. Die Zeit würde knapp werden, sehr knapp. Im Laufen rief sie nach Blinky, die sofort bei ihr erschien. „Blinky, bring Professor Granger zum Labor. Sag ihr, ich brauche sofort ihre Hilfe für einen Trank. Dann geh bitte zu Professor Sprout und sag ihr, ich benötige dringend eine Alraunenwurzel, so frisch wie möglich. Beeil dich bitte!"  
Als sie beim Labor ankam, widerstand sie dem Bedürfnis, direkt hineinzustürmen, sondern kontrollierte schnell die Umgebung. Es war nicht die Zeit, selbst von Resten der Dämpfe vergiftet zu werden, wenn noch etwas da wäre.  
Aber das Labor war sauber und sie stürmte rein, geradewegs in den Vorratsraum. Hier begann sie, hektisch Zutaten aus dem Vorratsschrank zu kramen. Während sie damit beschäftigt war, hörte sie es aus dem Labor rufen: „Beth?"  
„Ich bin hier hinten, Mione."  
Ihre Freundin erschien an der Tür. „Beth, was ist passiert?"  
Diese wuselte weiter, riss Fläschchen von den Regalen und stellte Phiolen auf ein Tablett. „Severus Trank ist explodiert, die Dämpfe haben ihn vergiftet. Wir haben knappe vier Stunden Zeit ein Gegenmittel zu br… Scheiße!" Fluchend beseitigte Beth das Fläschchen, dass ihr heruntergefallen war, mitsamt dem Inhalt und ersetzte es, dann drückte sie Hermione das Tablett in die Hand und zog ein neues heraus, auf das noch mehr Phiolen kamen. Sie hatte keine Zeit, die Zutaten hier schon abzuwiegen und auszusortieren, sie würden das direkt beim Zubereiten machen müssen. Sie wusste sowieso noch nicht, wieviel sie von was brauchen würde.  
Hermione schien zu verstehen, dass es ernst war und ging mit dem Tablett zu Beths Arbeitstisch. Hastig räumte sie mit ihrem Zauberstab den Tisch auf, ließ die Reste von Severus Kessel darauf verschwinden und rief dann in den Vorratsraum: „Welcher Kessel?"  
„Gold, Größe 3", rief Beth zurück und erschien daraufhin selbst in der Tür.  
Hermione hatte derweil den Kessel schon herausgeholt und Feuer gemacht.  
Beth zog das erste Tablett zu sich heran und während sie die zuerst benötigten Wurzeln, Kräuter, Sekrete und Essenzen hervorzog, sagte sie: „Severus arbeitet an einer Art Breitbandgegengift. Er scheint die Zutaten für die Basis nach einer Art Harmonielehre des Körpers ausgewählt zu haben, einem Gleichgewicht der Elemente. Die Basis war anscheinend instabil und ist bei der Erweiterung, die Severus geplant hatte, explodiert. Jetzt müssen wir zusehen, wie wir die giftigen Zutaten eliminieren."  
Ihre Freundin nickte nur. „Sag mir, was ich machen soll."  
Beth lachte kurz auf. „Wir suchen ein Gegenmittel für ein Gegenmittel. Schneide den Bezoar klein, hack das Dianthuskraut und zerstoß die Brennessel, die Zutaten werden wir auf jeden Fall brauchen."  
Während Hermione ans Werk ging, fing Beth an, Notizen auf ein Blatt zu kritzeln. Einfach zu brauen, könnte verhängnisvoll sein, sie musste das Verhältnis der Zutaten beachten und errechnen.  
Das Blatt füllte sich zusehends mit Berechnungen und Formeln, mit Verhältnistabellen und Zutaten.  
Sie strich einiges weg, fügte anderes hinzu, stellte die Reihenfolge um, änderte den Brauprozess, holte noch einmal andere Zutaten aus dem Vorratsraum, verwarf einige Zutaten auf der Liste wieder und rechnete erneut alles durch.  
Schweiß stand ihr auf der Stirn, sie war am ganzen Körper angespannt. Was, wenn sie einen Fehler machte? Dann war sie Schuld, wenn Severus starb. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen, kontrollierte noch einmal den letzten Stand, suchte nach Fehlern in ihren Notizen, nach Lücken, die sie in der Hektik übersehen hatte.  
Dann schob sie das ganze zu Hermione herüber. „Kannst du bitte einmal prüfen?"  
„Du weißt doch, ich bin keine Zaubertränkeexpertin." Unsicherheit schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.  
„Aber du bist die Einzige, die ich gerade fragen kann, also mach schon und streng dich an", fuhr Beth ihre Freundin unwirsch an. Diese blickte ihr in die Augen, schien darin irgendetwas zu erkennen und nickte.

Sie setzte sich mit den Notizen hin, während Beth schon dabei war, die übrigen Zutaten zu zerkleinern und vorzubereiten.  
Dann erschien die Kräuterkundelehrerin in Begleitung von Blinky im Raum. „Ich habe die Alraunenwurzel dabei, Beth."  
Diese nickte dankbar. „Vielen Dank, Pomona. Leg sie bitte auf den Tisch drüben. Hermione, bist du fertig?"  
Ihre Freundin hob einen Finger und las weiter, so dass Beth Pomona in der Zwischenzeit in die Sachlage einweihte. Schließlich schaute Hermione hoch und nickte zögernd. „Ich glaube, das könnte funktionieren, die Zutaten scheinen zueinander zu passen. Bist du dir bei der Zugabe des Feuersamens sicher? Ich weiß nicht, was er hier zu suchen hat."  
Beth erklärte eilig: „Severus hat in den Trank Meeresschnecken gegeben, um das Wasserelement zu vertreten. Diese muss ich irgendwie neutralisieren, sie können Atemlähmungen verursachen und ich befürchte, sie spielen eine Rolle bei seiner Vergiftung. Wie ist er nur auf Meeresschnecken gekommen!"  
Hermione nickte verstehend und fragte: „Was jetzt?"  
„Kannst du die Alraune bitte in Scheiben schneiden? Wir werden wohl die Ganze benötigen."  
Dann wandte sie sich an die Kräuterkundelehrerin, die immer noch im Raum stand. „Danke, Pomona, ich glaube, das war alles." Diese sagte: „Ich weiß nicht, ob es etwas bringen würde, aber ich habe stets Melisse und Salbei in meinen Gewächshäusern."  
Beth schaute sie verblüfft an und die Lehrerin fuhr fort: „Ein Aufguss daraus sollte Severus Bronchien erweitern und vielleicht erleichtert es das Atmen etwas, bis das Gegenmittel fertig ist."  
„Eine gute Idee. Würdest du Marie etwas davon in den Krankenflügel bringen?"  
Die Professorin nickte und verschwand durch die Tür.  
Beth blickte auf die Uhr und wandte sich wieder dem Trank zu. Sie hatten nicht mal mehr drei Stunden.  
Konzentriert begann sie, den Trank zu brauen, der Severus hoffentlich heilen würde.  
Sie hatte ihren Mann nicht retten können, aber der Meister der Zaubertränke würde nicht sterben, dafür wollte sie sorgen!

Sie wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, bevor sie die letzten Zutaten in den Trank gab. Hermione stand schweigend neben ihr und schaute in den Kessel. Als die Flüssigkeit nach dem Zufügen der letzten Zutat und nochmaligem Umrühren eine hellgelbe Farbe annahm, stießen beide einen erleichterten Seufzer aus. Der Trank sah aus, wie berechnet. Jetzt müsste er nur noch wirken.  
Beth füllte vorsichtig eine Phiole ab, dann machten sich beide schnell auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel.  
Minerva und Marie waren immer noch anwesend, die Schulleiterin saß auf einem Stuhl neben Severus und die Medihexe werkelte um ihn herum. Neben seinem Kopf stand eine große Schüssel, aus der Dampf aufstieg, vermutlich der Aufguss. Er sah schlimmer aus als vorher, seine Haut fast wächsern, sein Atem ging schwerer. Der Dampf schien leider nicht viel zu helfen.  
Minerva und Marie schauten auf, als die jungen Frauen eintraten.  
Beth hob die Phiole und sagte ernst: „Der Trank ist fertig. Lasst uns hoffen, dass er wirkt."


	26. Mach so etwas nie wieder!

Hallo zusammen,

ich weiß, ich habe euch lange auf dieses Kapitel warten lassen und es tut mir sehr leid.  
Aber mein Schwiegervater, von dem ich, glaube ich, schon bei einem früheren Kapitel erzählt habe, ist diese Woche das letzte Mal eingeschlafen.  
Zu dem Schock, auch wenn es nicht ganz unerwartet war, kam neben der, immer noch vorhandenen, Trauer auch der organisatorisch Aufwand hinzu, sodass ich vorher nicht dazu gekommen bin.  
Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht es mir.  
Als ich die Geschichte begonnen habe, hätte ich nie gedacht, wie nah ich das Thema Tod plötzlich erleben würde ...

So, jetzt möchte ich gar nicht weiter drumherum reden, viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel.

Mrs. Christopher, ich danke dir wie immer ganz doll für dein Review und freue mich besonders darüber, dass du für mich deine "Reviewfaulheit" überwindest :-)

LG  
Entchen

* * *

26.) Mach so etwas nie wieder!

Beth reichte Marie die Phiole und stellte sich dann neben Minerva. Die Medihexe hob Severus' Kopf an und verabreichte ihm den Trank.  
Dann schaute sie die drei anderen Frauen an und sagte ernst: „Es wird einige Minuten dauern, bis der Trank im System ist und eine Wirkung entfalten kann."  
Hermione war ebenfalls näher an das Bett herangetreten und stand jetzt neben der Heilerin.  
Sie bemerkte als Erste eine Veränderung und rief erleichtert aus: „Er atmet etwas leichter!"  
Auch die Anderen konnten es jetzt sehen und Marie begann erneut, einige Analysen durchzuführen. Dann lächelte sie erleichtert. „Der Sauerstoffgehalt im Blut erhöht sich bereits, die Bronchien können wieder mehr Luft aufnehmen. Es scheint zu wirken", verkündete sie.  
Alle atmeten erleichtert aus und beobachteten weiter, wie sein Atem ruhiger wurde und er wieder etwas Farbe im Gesicht bekam.  
Nach 20 Minuten erklärte die Medihexe: „Es wird alles wieder normal werden. Er schläft jetzt und sollte morgen früh wieder fit genug sein, um wie jeder kranke Mann im Bett herumzunörgeln. Dein Trank hat gewirkt, Beth."  
Hermione umarmte ihre Freundin freudig und die Schulleiterin lächelte sie an. „Vielen Dank, Beth. Wenn du ihn nicht gefunden hättest …"  
Beth nickte nur schwach. Der Tag war lang gewesen. Erst das Training und dann die Aufregung und Anspannung. Sie merkte, wie diese von ihr abfielen und spürte, was der Tag von ihr verlangt hatte. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich ganz weich in den Knien und merkte, wie ihr Kreislauf wegsackte.  
Marie schien es an ihrem Gesicht zu sehen, denn bevor sie auf den Boden sank, war die Medihexe schon bei ihr und half ihr, sich auf ein Bett zu setzen. „Leg dich hin, Beth. Ich gebe dir gleich einen Stärkungstrank. Erst den ganzen Tag wie eine Irre herumfliegen und dann auch noch der Trank, das war zu viel Aufregung für heute."  
Die Heilerin rief eine Phiole herbei und drückte sie Beth in die zitternde Hand. „Trink!", befahl sie und Beth schluckte gehorsam. Nach einigen Sekunden merkte sie, wie der Trank zu wirken begann und nickte der Medihexe dankbar zu.  
Diese wandte sich den Anwesenden zu: „So, Severus ist über dem Berg, also alle raus mit euch. Beth, Hermione wird dich bestimmt zu deiner Wohnung begleiten. Ihr könnt Severus morgen alle besuchen, wenn ihr wollt. So wie ich ihn kenne, wird er sich morgen Abend spätestens selbst entlassen."  
Minerva wünschte allen eine gute Nacht und verschwand als Erste. Beth und Hermione warteten noch ein paar Minuten, bis Beth sich wieder erholter fühlte und gingen dann ebenfalls.  
Langsam wanderten sie durch den Korridor. Als sie am Gang ankamen, in dem Beths Wohnung lag, wandte diese sich zu Hermione um: „Danke für deine Hilfe, Mione. Ohne dich hätte ich es nicht geschafft. Ich hätte es nicht ertragen noch einen …" Sie brach ihren Satz ab.  
Aber ihre Freundin verstand sie, drückte sie fest an sich und sagte: „War doch klar."  
Dann grinste sie. „Die jetzigen Schüler können es ja nicht besser haben, als wir damals. Wenn wir Severus aushalten mussten, dann müssen sie es jetzt auch."  
Beth lächelte müde und sagte: „Ich glaube, von hier schaffe ich es alleine. Schlaf gut, Mione."  
„Du auch, Beth."  
Ihre Freundin wandte sich ab und ging zurück in ihre Wohnung.  
Beth drehte sich müde um und schlurfte zur Eingangstür. Die drei Frauen sahen ihr entgegen und schwenkten ohne ein Wort zur Seite. Sie warf ihnen einen dankbaren Blick zu, ging in ihre Wohnung und ließ sich auf einen Sessel fallen. Was für ein Tag!  
Sie schloss kurz die Augen und versuchte, etwas abzuschalten. Sie wusste, sie würde noch nicht schlafen können, dafür war sie viel zu aufgewühlt.  
Als sie die Augen wieder aufmachte, sah sie direkt auf das Bild, das sie an einer Wand aufgehängt hatte und die Landschaft zeigte, wie sie von ihrem Haus in Deutschland aus, ausgesehen hatte.  
In dem Bild stand Albus und lächelte sie an. Seine Augen glitzerten, fast, als ob er weinen müsste. „Ich danke dir, Beth. Severus ist wie ein Sohn für mich und du hast heute sein Leben gerettet."  
Sie antwortete nur: „Ohne Hermione hätte ich es nicht geschafft." Die beiden schwiegen eine Weile, dann fragte er: „Weißt du, was genau passiert ist? Konntest du es sehen?"  
Sie schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Seine Gedanken waren teilweise etwas verworren. Aber soweit ich sehen konnte, hatte er einige Fehler in seinem Basistrank, die Ursache für die Explosion waren."  
Der ehemalige Schulleiter schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wann Severus jemals ein Trank explodiert wäre."  
Sie zuckte müde mit den Schultern. „Er muss völlig abwesend gewesen sein, dass ihm die Fehler nicht aufgefallen sind."  
Albus dachte sich bei diesen Worten seinen Teil, sagte aber nichts. Er konnte sich denken, in welche Richtung die Gedanken des Meisters der Zaubertränke gewandert waren.  
Dann schaute er Beth an, die gerade herzhaft gähnte und sagte: „Geh ins Bett, meine Liebe. Es war ein anstrengender Tag und du hast den Schlaf verdient."  
Sie nickte müde, machte sich schnell fertig und fiel, sobald sie auf ihrem Bett lag, in einen erschöpften, traumlosen Schlaf.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen die Augen aufschlug, war es acht Uhr morgens und sie fühlte sich ausgeruht und gestärkt. Die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht liefen vor ihrem inneren Auge noch einmal ab.  
Im Licht des Morgens stellte sie für sich leidenschaftslos fest, dass sie den Gedanken nicht ertragen konnte, dass Severus etwas passierte. Obwohl er oft ein mürrischer, übellauniger, verschlossener, zynischer und spöttischer Mann war, hatte sie die letzten zwei Wochen begonnen, seine Gegenwart zu mögen. Sie mochte seinen feinen Sarkasmus, wenn er nicht gerade bösartig gestimmt war. Seine offenkundige Intelligenz und die kleinen Einblicke, die er ihr in seine Persönlichkeit gewährt hatte, faszinierten sie.  
Sie wunderte sich über ihre Zuneigung zu diesem Mann, den sie doch kaum kannte. Dann fielen ihr die Gedanken ein, die sie gestern in seinem Geist gesehen hatte, bevor sie sich zurückzog.  
Sie war erstaunt über die Vielzahl an Gefühlen, die sie dort vorgefunden hatte. Sie hatte Wut gespürt, Missmut über ihre Anwesenheit in seinem Labor, Empörung über ihr Verhalten. Aber was sie noch mehr irritierte, waren die anderen Gefühle. Angst um sie, eine Art Bedürfnis, sie zu beschützen. Auch Anerkennung war dabei gewesen. Und vor allem hatte sie Verwirrung gespürt, eine tiefe Verunsicherung. Die Gefühle ähnelten bei näherer Betrachtung ihren eigenen, was sie noch mehr verwirrte.  
Sie seufzte. Sie würde das alles jetzt nicht auflösen können. Außerdem hätte sie es gar nicht sehen dürfen, also beschloss sie, es möglichst zu verdrängen. Vielleicht hatte Severus' Zustand auch seine Gefühle und die Bilder dazu durcheinander gebracht. Immerhin hatte er sich den Kopf angeschlagen. Also gehörten die Gefühle vielleicht zu völlig anderen Erinnerungen und Gedanken.  
Nachdem sie damit die wahrscheinlichste Möglichkeit, dass er ihr nicht unbeteiligt gegenüber stand, weit von sich geschoben hatte, stand sie schnell auf und ging zum Frühstück hinunter.  
Sie wollte Severus noch kurz besuchen, bevor der Unterricht anfing. Also frühstückte sie schnell und ging dann in den Krankenflügel hoch. Als sie in der Nähe war, hörte sie schon die erstaunlich kräftige Stimme des Zaubertränkelehrers, die sich über Maries Betüddelungen zynisch lustig machte und sie fragte, ob sie sich nicht lieber einen der Schüler dafür schnappen könne.  
Beth kam herein und sah ihn genervt im Bett sitzen, die Medihexe neben ihm mit einer Phiole in der Hand, die gerade sagte: „Severus, du hast eine Gehirnerschütterung. WENN ich dich heute weglassen soll, dann WIRST du den Trank jetzt nehmen oder ich zwinge dich dazu."  
Dabei sah sie ihn eisern an und ließ sich auch von seinem mörderischen Blick nicht bezwingen. Schließlich seufzte er und zischte: „Gib schon her!"  
Er schluckte den Trank hinunter und schüttelte sich.  
Beth grinste. Maries Vorhersage hatte sich also bewahrheitet. Es schien ihm schon wieder gut zu gehen und er war kaum im Bett zu halten.  
„Guten Morgen zusammen", rief sie fröhlich, als sie an Severus' Bett trat. Dessen Miene verfinsterte sich noch mehr, als er sie sah. Er schaute sie so böse an, dass sie unwillkürlich zwei Schritt zurück ging. Was hatte er nur?  
Die Heilerin zwinkerte ihr zu. „Guten Morgen, Beth. Wie du siehst, hat dein Trank seine Wirkung getan. Vielleicht zu gut?"  
Beth lachte. „Ich hätte vielleicht einen Stimmungsaufheller dazu geben sollen."  
„Oder ein, Ich-werde-nach-dem-Aufwachen-nicht-von-Glucken-tyrannisiert", warf Severus mürrisch ein.  
Die beiden Frauen mussten bei seinem verzweifelt finsteren Blick, den er dabei zeigte, herzlich lachen.  
„Nun, ich glaube es geht dir schon wieder ganz gut, Severus. Ich wünsche dir einen schönen Tag im Krankenflügel. Überarbeite deine Formel noch mal." Mit diesen Worten wandte Beth sich ab, grüßte noch einmal kurz in Maries Richtung und ging zu ihrem Unterricht.

Der Tag ging schnell vorbei und Beth stand nach dem Abendessen erneut vor dem Labor, um ihre Notizen zu ergänzen, was gestern nicht geklappt hatte.  
Als sie hineingehen wollte, rief eine leise, seidige Stimme nach ihr: „Beth."  
Sie drehte sich um und sah, wie Severus auf sie zukam. Er schien wieder hergestellt zu sein. Sein langer, schwarzer Umhang flatterte um ihn herum, sein Gang war geschmeidig wie immer.  
Sie lächelte. „Hat Marie dich entlassen?"  
Er schnaubte. „Der Drache hat seine Klauen wieder eingezogen und mich aus seinen Fängen entlassen."  
Sie musste lachen. Typisch Mann.  
Der Meister der Zaubertränke stand vor ihr und sah sie nachdenklich an.  
Sie wartete schweigend und erwiderte offen seinen Blick.  
„Ich danke dir", sagte er schließlich leise, wandte sich zur Tür um und ging in das Labor.  
Sie folgte ihm lächelnd und sagte: „Gern geschehen, Severus. Du solltest auch Hermione danken. Ohne ihre Hilfe hätte ich es nicht geschafft."  
Er warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu und nickte dann. Es musste ihm schwer gefallen sein, sich bei ihr zu bedanken, dachte Beth. Aber er war nicht zu stolz, es dennoch zu tun, wenn es gerechtfertigt war.

Severus stand in der Mitte seines Labors und blickte auf die Überreste seines Arbeitsplatzes. Sie hatte gestern und heute keine Zeit mehr gehabt, sich alles anzuschauen. Sie war zu beschäftigt damit gewesen, sein Leben zu retten.  
Als sie jetzt den Tisch betrachtete, wurde ihr das Ausmaß der Zerstörung klar. Notizzettel lagen zerfetzt um den Tisch herum, zerbrochene Phiolen waren verteilt und Zutatenreste lagen auf dem Tisch. Wo der Kessel gestanden hatte, gähnte ein tiefes Loch, das bis zur Tischkante reichte.

Der Meister der Zaubertränke seufzte tief. Er hatte geahnt, dass ihm nicht gefallen würde, was er hier sah. Er würde seinen Platz komplett neu einrichten müssen.  
Das Mikroskop war zerbrochen, genau wie andere Apparate. Der Tisch selbst war nicht mehr zu reparieren, das sah er direkt. Und seine Notizen … Er hatte sich zum Glück angewöhnt, immer Kopien in seiner Wohnung zu haben, daher war das nicht so tragisch.  
Als er so den Tisch betrachtete, wusste er plötzlich, wie viel Glück er gehabt hatte. Die Explosion hätte ihn nicht nur nach hinten schmettern können. Die Zutaten hätten eine viel schlimmere Vergiftung verursachen können, wenn er den Trank selbst in den Körper bekommen hätte, nicht nur die Dämpfe. Marie hatte ihm erzählt, was genau passiert war und welche Auswirkungen es auf seinen Körper gehabt hatte.  
Er schuldete Beth tatsächlich sein Leben und das passte ihm gar nicht. Er stand nicht gerne in der Schuld eines anderen. Und dann auch noch bei so etwas! Er, der vielleicht beste Meister der Zaubertränke Englands, ließ einen Trank explodieren, wie Neville Longbottom es nicht besser hätte schaffen können!  
Und es war seine Schuld. Er hatte gewusst, dass der Basistrank nicht richtig war, die Ursache aber nicht gefunden und es abgetan. Er hatte seinem Instinkt nicht vertraut. Und er hatte es nicht über sich gebracht, Beth drüberschauen zu lassen, obwohl er mit ihr eine der besten lebenden Meisterinnen der Zaubertränke direkt in seinem Labor hatte. Er war wirklich ein Idiot.  
Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als er hinter sich plötzlich einen Schluchzer hörte.  
Er drehte sich um und sah Beth, wie sie auf den Tisch starrte, auf das Loch da drin und bemerkte die Tränen in ihren Augen. Nicht schon wieder, stöhnte er innerlich. Was war jetzt schon wieder los?  
Zu seiner Überraschung sah sie ihn plötzlich an. Wut und Sorge spiegelten sich in ihrem Blick. So schnell, dass er es fast nicht sah, stand sie vor ihm und verpasste ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige. Wenn die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen wäre, hätte er es fast für ein Déjà-vu gehalten. Zwei Ohrfeigen in etwas über zwei Wochen, er verbesserte sich deutlich, dachte er sarkastisch.  
Er hielt die Hand an seine Wange und sah die Frau an, die mit Tränen in den Augen vor ihm stand. „Mach so etwas nie wieder, Severus Snape, hörst du. Erschrick uns alle nie wieder so. Ich habe in deinen Gedanken genau gesehen, dass du Zweifel bei dem Trank hattest und trotzdem hast du weiter gemacht. Du hast absolut unprofessionell gehandelt! Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht? Du hast dich fast umgebracht!"  
Er erkannte erstaunt, dass die junge Frau aus Wut Tränen in den Augen hatte. Und er erkannte, dass sie Angst um ihn gehabt hatte. Seine Wange brannte von ihrem Schlag, aber er kümmerte sich nicht darum, sondern sah sie nur an.  
„Du hast Recht", sagte er schließlich, „ich habe mich wie ein Idiot verhalten und es tut mir leid. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen."  
Sie sah ihn prüfend an und nickte dann. „Wenn doch, wirst du es nicht lange bedauern können", sagte sie mit ernsthafter Stimme.  
Er unterdrückte ein Lachen. Da stand diese zierliche Person mit ihren 1,75 vor ihm und drohte ihm, ja auf sich aufzupassen? Die Welt schien plötzlich verrückt zu spielen.  
Trotzdem nickte er schweigend. Was sollte er darauf auch entgegnen?

Als Beth den zerstörten Tisch gesehen hatte, stand ihr plötzlich vor Augen, was hätte passieren können. Was gewesen wäre, wenn sie nicht gekommen wäre, wenn er anders gestanden hätte, wenn der Trank ihn anders beeinflusst hätte. Die Angst, die sie gestern zurückgehalten hatte, kehrte zurück, genau wie die Sorge um diesen Mann und ohne ihr Zutun hatte sie plötzlich Tränen in den Augen. Wie konnte jemand nur so leichtfertig mit seinem Leben umgehen!  
Sie musste die Wut, die sie empfand einfach loswerden und hatte instinktiv reagiert.  
Umso erstaunter schaute sie den Professor der Zaubertränke jetzt an, der sie weder für ihre Ohrfeige angeschrien, noch sich sonst wie verteidigt hatte, sondern sich auch noch entschuldigte.

Beide schwiegen eine Zeitlang, zu sehr mit ihren Gedanken beschäftigt, bis sie plötzlich seufzte, Severus anlächelte und sagte: „Komm, lass uns das Chaos aufräumen, damit wir hier wieder arbeiten können."  
Er nickte dazu nur und in einträchtigem Schweigen schafften sie Ordnung, ließen die Glasscherben verschwinden, schauten, was von den Notizen noch zu retten und welche Zutaten noch heil waren. Dann räumten sie den Schrank unter dem Tisch aus und prüften, ob die Kessel noch benutzbar waren, was zum Glück der Fall war. Nur der Eisenkessel, den Severus benutzt hatte, war eliminiert worden. Danach rief er Blinky und bat sie, den Tisch wegzubringen und einen neuen zu holen.  
Fragend sah Beth ihn an, nachdem Blinky verschwunden war. Wo sollte sie denn einen neuen herholen?  
Severus zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue hoch und sagte: „Selbst ich kann nicht jede Explosion verhindern. Glaubst du wirklich, die Tische in den Zaubertränkeräumen wären noch dieselben wie vor tausend Jahren? Es gibt einen Vorratsraum für neue Möbel."  
Beth errötete leicht, zuckte nur die Schultern und wandte sich dann den Überresten der Geräte zu. „Ich befürchte, die Geräte kannst du entsorgen. Wenn du möchtest, kannst du meine benutzen, bis du neue hast."  
Er nickte dazu nur. Er würde morgen in die Winkelgasse apparieren, um Ersatz zu holen. Solange würde er wohl ohne auskommen. Die Vorstellung, ihr auch noch für die Benutzung ihrer Apparate dankbar sein zu müssen, erfüllte ihn mit Widerwillen. Nein, darauf konnte er gut verzichten!

Blinky kam nach ein paar Minuten zurück, schnippte mit den Fingern und an der Stelle des alten Tisches stand ein neuer. Severus räumte diesen ein und ordnete die übrig gebliebenen Notizen.  
Beth zog sich einen Stuhl heran, zog ihren Lehrerumhang aus, weil ihr inzwischen ziemlich warm war, setzte sich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„So, und jetzt erzähl mir, was du genau mit dem Trank bezweckst, wie du auf die Idee dazu gekommen bist und warum du jede Vorsicht wegrationalisiert hast und eine unausgereifte Basis erweitern wolltest", verlangte sie.  
Severus schaute sie kurz an und wandte sich dann wieder ab. „Das geht dich nichts an, es ist meine Forschung."  
„Mit der du auch mich hättest in die Luft jagen können, wenn ich zufällig da gewesen wäre", beharrte sie.  
„Wenn du nicht da wärst, wäre das erst gar nicht passiert", herrschte er sie an.  
Sie hob nur spöttisch eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ach, jetzt ist es also meine Schuld, wenn du die Grundregeln der Zaubertrankzubereitung plötzlich vergessen hast? Irritiert dich etwa meine Anwesenheit hier. Seltsam, hattest du das nicht MIR vor zwei Wochen erst vorgeworfen?"  
Er knirschte nur mit den Zähnen und erwiderte nichts.  
Nach kurzem Schweigen seufzte sie, fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht, lehnte sich vor und sagte dann noch mal: „Bitte, Severus, an deinem Trank stimmt etwas nicht und du weißt das genau so gut wie ich, also lass dir verdammt noch mal helfen. Ich greife damit weder deine Kompetenz an, noch sonst etwas."  
Er wandte sich zu ihr um, sah sie lange an und nickte schließlich.  
Er zog sich einen anderen Stuhl heran und setzte sich ihr gegenüber.  
Dann begann er mit knappen, präzisen Wörtern zu skizzieren, was er vorhatte, welchen Ansatz er verfolgte und wie weit er bisher gekommen war. Er verschwieg jedoch, warum er den Trank unbedingt herstellen wollte. Fasziniert hörte Beth ihm zu, stellte Zwischenfragen und ließ sich das Konzept näher erläutern.  
Dann begann sie, ihn mit Fragen zu bombardieren, die er ruhig und sachlich beantwortete.  
Die beiden bemerkten nicht, dass es schon fast 12 Uhr war, als sie schließlich alle ihre Fragen los war. Sie war erstaunt über seine Gedankengänge. Sie wusste, wie intelligent er war, aber seine Herangehensweise war außergewöhnlich. Nachdem er erst einmal den Entschluss gefasst hatte, sie einzuweihen, hatte er dies komplett getan. Auch dass er einige ihrer Ansätze genutzt hatte, gab er unumwunden zu. Nun, sie störte das nicht, dafür veröffentlichte man Forschungen. Aber schon während des Gesprächs hatte sie gewusst, dass ihr Verdacht bezüglich des Basistrankes stimmte.  
Nach dem langen Stillsitzen streckte sie sich ausgiebig auf ihrem Stuhl, gähnte einmal und blickte Severus wieder an.  
Sie hatte seinen Blick nicht bemerkt, als sie sich gestreckt hatte. Sie hatte vergessen, dass sie unter ihrem Lehrerumhang nur eine Jeans und ein weißes langärmeliges Top anhatte, das sich bei ihrer Bewegung eng an ihren Oberkörper geschmiegt hatte. Er konnte den Blick nicht von ihr abwenden, als sie so offensichtlich völlig entspannt in seiner Umgebung ihren Körper gelockert hatte.  
Verdammt, er starrte wie ein Teenager, rief er sich selbst zur Ordnung. Als ob er noch nie eine Frau gesehen hätte.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und blickte Beth wieder ins Gesicht, die gerade zu sprechen anfing.  
„Ich glaube", begann sie, „dass das größte Problem die versuchte Verbindung der Meeresschnecken mit dem Wasserelement ist. Die Meeresschnecke ist kein reines Wasserelement."  
Severus hatte diesen Gedankengang selbst schon gehabt, es widerstrebte ihm aber, belehrt zu werden, daher sagte er unerwartet schroff: „Und wie kommst du darauf?"  
„Nun", führte sie unerschrocken ihren Gedankengang fort, „die Meeresschnecke hat durch ihre Anatomie eine größere Verbindung zum Erdelement als andere Zutaten. D.h. im Trank überwog mit den Bestandteilen der Teufelsschlinge das Erdelement gegenüber den anderen. Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, wird auch die Zugabe des Drachenklauenpulvers als Symbol für das Luftelement im Endeffekt das Feuer zu sehr gestärkt haben." Beth schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast das Verhältnis einfach falsch bestimmt."  
Er sah sie ungehalten an. Er ärgerte sich darüber, dass sie ihm nur noch einmal deutlich gemacht hatte, was er selbst bei Zubereitung des Basistrankes gewusst und einfach verdrängt hatte. Er hatte ganz untypisch unprofessionell gehandelt, weil er endlich weiterkommen wollte.  
Und dies von dieser jungen Frau vorgehalten zu bekommen, war nicht leicht hinzunehmen.  
Er rang sich schließlich zu einem brummigen: „Du hast Recht", durch.  
Sie lächelte ihn an und fuhr dann mit ihren Überlegungen fort.

Die nächsten zwei Stunden entspann sich eine Diskussion zwischen den beiden, die Albus von seinem Bild aus lächelnd beobachtete. Sie lagen wirklich auf einer Wellenlänge. Es war äußerst amüsant zu sehen, wie sie sich die Argumente um die Ohren schmissen, Zutaten in den Raum warfen und wieder von der Liste strichen, die Beth inzwischen angefangen hatte. Sie stritten über Vor- und Nachteile einzelner Substanzen und schienen dabei ganz in ihrem Element zu sein.  
Wie verbohrt waren die beiden, um nicht zu merken, dass sie perfekt zueinander passten. Albus schüttelte darüber nur den Kopf. Wie zwei Menschen nur so klug und doch so dumm sein konnten.  
Severus ließ schon seit Jahrzehnten niemanden mehr an sich heran. Er war zu sehr verletzt worden, hatte zu lange seine Gefühle beherrschen müssen, um am Leben zu bleiben, so dass er jetzt keine Möglichkeit und Erfahrung hatte, diese richtig zu deuten.  
Und Beth hatte sich immer noch nicht von Mark gelöst. Ihre Gespräche mit Albus hatten ihm deutlich gezeigt, dass sie aus Angst ihr Herz fest verschlossen hielt. Sie war einmal fast an ihrer Liebe zerbrochen und das gemalte Ich des ehemaligen Schulleiters hatte die Befürchtung, dass sie inzwischen hohe Mauern errichtet hatte, um nicht noch einmal so einen Schmerz ertragen zu müssen. Er hoffte nur, er konnte die beiden in die richtige Richtung lenken. Denn er wusste, dass ein Leben ohne Liebe, gar kein richtiges Leben war.

Als die beiden Meister der Zaubertränke in ihrem Gespräch eine kurze Pause einlegten, musste Beth sich zurückhalten, um nicht lauthals zu gähnen. Als sie auf die Uhr an der Wand blickte, erkannte sie erstaunt, dass es schon drei Uhr war.  
Sie lächelte Severus an. „Es tut mir leid, Severus. Aber wenn ich jetzt nicht bald ins Bett komme, werde ich die erste Lehrerin sein, die im Unterricht vor ihren Schülern beim Sprechen einfach eingeschlafen ist."  
Er sah sie prüfend an, erhob sich und sagte: „Ich bringe dich zu deiner Wohnung. Du siehst nicht aus, als ob du den Weg noch finden würdest."  
Sie nickte müde und erhob sich widerspruchslos. Zusammen gingen die beiden still durch die Korridore und sie genoss die friedliche Stille.  
Sie war begeistert von dem heutigen Abend. Es gab nicht viele Menschen, mit denen sie sich richtig unterhalten konnte, aber jetzt wusste sie, Severus gehörte definitiv dazu, genau, wie sie es sich gedacht hatte. In letzter Zeit hatte sie selten ein wissenschaftliches Gespräch geführt, dass sie so sehr genossen hatte. Dabei waren sie sich keineswegs einig gewesen und hatten oft über einzelne Zutaten gestritten. Aber der Austausch von Argumenten, wie sie sich gegenseitig den Ball zu warfen, das hatte sie lange nicht mehr in einem Gespräch gehabt und es aus vollen Zügen genossen  
Mit Mark hatte sie früher ebenso diskutieren können, wenn einer über einem Problem bei seiner Arbeit grübelte und der Andere ihm helfen wollte.  
Für die paar Stunden des heutigen Abends hatte sie manchmal das Gefühl gehabt, alles wäre wie früher. Nur der Mann, der ihr gegenüber saß, war ein anderer und sie war sich dessen leider nur zu deutlich bewusst. Es war nicht Mark, der ihr da gegenüber saß, nicht ihre unkomplizierte Liebe, sondern ein Mann, der ein Rätsel für sie war und bei dem sie nicht mal genau wusste, was er ihr gegenüber empfand. Sie wusste nur, dass sie auf unerklärliche Weise gerne mit ihm zusammen war, trotz seines missmutigen Auftretens, trotz seiner spöttischen Bemerkungen und seines Verhaltens, das sie manchmal zur Weißglut trieb.  
Weil sie ihn als Freund mochte, so sagte sie sich. Severus war in irgendeiner verqueren Art und Weise tatsächlich so etwas wie ein Freund für sie geworden und daher war sie gerne mit ihm zusammen. Es war anders als Remus oder Hermione, aber doch ähnlich. Und sie freute sich darüber. Sie war sich sicher, nach Mark niemals mehr jemanden richtig lieben zu können. Er war die Liebe ihres Lebens gewesen und irgendwann in der letzten Zeit hatte sie sich damit abgefunden, dass dies ihr Anteil an der Liebe gewesen war. Sie beide waren so glücklich gewesen, es musste wohl einfach so enden. Das Schicksal würde ihr mit Sicherheit nicht noch einmal so eine Liebe schenken. Und war es dann nicht umso wichtiger, Menschen um sich zu haben, die man genauso mochte, nur auf eine andere Art?  
Dass sie sich selbst etwas vormachte, sich selbst belog, diesen Gedanken schob sie weit von sich. Im Inneren hatte sie viel zu viel Angst, um sich mehr einzugestehen …

Als die beiden bei Beths Wohnung angekommen waren, drehte sie sich zu ihm um und sagte: „Danke, Severus. Ich habe den Abend wirklich genossen. Und ich glaube wirklich, wir werden deinen Trank hinbekommen."  
Damit drehte sie sich zur Tür um und ging hinein.  
Er blickte auf die geschlossene Tür. Was war heute Abend nur wieder passiert. Er fuhr sich müde über das Gesicht. Wie hatte diese Person es geschafft, in nicht mal drei Wochen sein Leben auf den Kopf zu stellen?  
Eben war er noch Severus Snape gewesen, der Einzelgänger, der niemanden brauchte. Und jetzt schien es, als ob er plötzlich eine Laborpartnerin hatte. Und zu allem Überfluss musste er auch noch zugeben, dass ihm das gefiel. Er hatte den Abend mindestens genauso anregend gefunden wie sie.  
Es gab nicht viele Menschen in England, die über ein ähnliches Fachwissen verfügten wie er und wenn er doch mal jemanden fand, hatte dieser einen so verworrenen Verstand, dass man ihm nicht folgen konnte und es unmöglich war, produktiv mit ihm zu diskutieren. Aber Beth dachte wie er, ihr Verstand war klar, logisch und zwingend und die Diskussion war für ihn eine völlig neue Erfahrung gewesen.  
Zusammen hatten sie beide eine neue Zusammenstellung der Substanzen des Basistrankes vorgenommen, die wirklich funktionieren könnte.

Nachdenklich ging er die Korridore zurück zu seinen Räumen, in Gedanken immer noch bei der merkwürdigen Verbindung, die Beth und er zu haben schienen. Es hatte den Anschein, als ob sie seine Gesellschaft mögen würde, so verwundert er darüber auch war. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann eine junge Frau seine Gesellschaft jemals geschätzt hatte.  
Während er so tief in Gedanken dahin ging, bemerkte er nicht die Bilder neben sich auf den Gängen. Er war so an die sich bewegenden Bilder in Hogwarts gewöhnt, dass er nicht bemerkte, dass die Bewegungen diesmal anders waren, fahriger, als würden die Personen in den Portraits und Landschaften nicht genau wissen, was sie da machten.  
Vielleicht wäre ihm hier aufgefallen, das etwas seltsam war. Wenn er nicht so beschäftigt gewesen wäre. Wenn Beth ihn nicht so offensichtlich ablenken würde. Und wenn er nicht das Gefühl gehabt hätte, dass ihm sein Leben, wie er es gekannt hatte, immer mehr aus den Fingern glitt.


	27. Beziehungen

Hallo zusammen,

so, ich weiß, es hat wieder etwas länger gedauert, aber hier präsentiere ich das neue Kapitel :-)  
Ich hoffe, es macht euch Freude, ich persönlich mag es nämlich gerne, auch wenn es einen etwas ruhigeren Ton anschlägt.  
Aber wir nähern uns dem Duell ;-)

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel :-)

LG  
Entchen

P.S: Wir haben die 100.000 Wörter geknackt!  
Also etwas Stolz bin ich darauf schon, was meint ihr :-)

* * *

27.) Beziehungen

Als ihre dritte Woche als Lehrerin in Hogwarts zu Ende ging, hatte Hermione das Gefühl, die Dinge um sie herum würden sich ändern, nur sie selbst wäre immer noch die Alte.  
Sie hatte sich vom allerersten Tag an, als sie die Schule betreten hatte, wie zuhause gefühlt. Trotz aller Abenteuer und Gefahren, die sie in ihrer Schulzeit erlebt hatte, hatte sie das Schloss immer als zweite Heimat angesehen. Und dieses Gefühl war, wie sie nach ihrer Rückkehr bemerkte, nie ganz verschwunden.  
Und so hatte sie sich fast spielerisch wieder an ein Leben hier gewöhnt. Natürlich, als Lehrerin lernte sie Hogwarts ganz anders kennen. Ihr Tag war viel ausgefüllter, sie hatte andere Aufgaben und Pflichten. Aber im Grunde schien doch alles gleich geblieben. Die Ländereien, die Gänge und Korridore waren ihr immer noch vertraut gewesen.  
Umso erstaunter war sie, als sie begriff, dass doch nicht mehr alles so war, wie es auf den ersten Blick schien und ihr altes zuhause sich verändert hatte. Es war nicht nur die Abwesenheit von Menschen wie Albus oder Madam Pomfrey. Es waren auch die Menschen, die immer noch hier waren, die sich geändert hatten.  
Zunehmend fiel ihr auf, dass die Zeit nicht stehen geblieben war. Minerva, obwohl mit ihren 90 Jahren ja noch nicht alt für eine Hexe, schien schwerfälliger zu gehen als früher. Sie war nicht mehr so dynamisch wie vor knapp zehn Jahren, als ob der Endkampf auch bei ihr seinen Tribut gefordert hatte. Professor Flitwicks Gesicht war faltig geworden, Madam Sprout humpelte mit einem Bein etwas.  
Und die vielleicht größte Veränderung bemerkte sie an Professor Snape.  
Hermione hatte nie ein gutes Verhältnis zu ihrem Professor für Zaubertränke gehabt. Sie achtete zwar seine Intelligenz und sein Fachwissen, konnte aber sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber nie richtig verstehen und die ganzen Beleidigungen niemals recht verzeihen. Sie verstand sein Auftreten gegenüber seiner Umwelt nicht und war davon überzeugt, dass nicht nur das Leben ihn so gemacht hatte, sondern er einfach kein Herz und Mitgefühl für seine Mitmenschen hatte. Auch dass er Harry während der ganzen Schulzeit so verächtlich behandelt, ihn immer für die Taten seines Vaters bestraft hatte, brachte sie gegen Professor Snape auf.  
Seine Vergangenheit bei den Todessern schien seiner zwischenmenschlichen Kompetenz nur den Rest gegeben zu haben, denn mit Sicherheit war er niemals ein netter, umgänglicher Mann gewesen.  
Daher war sie auch nicht überrascht, als er sie nach ihrer Ankunft mit der gleichen eisigen Gleichgültigkeit betrachtete wie vorher. Sie wusste bis heute nicht, warum er sie anscheinend so sehr verachtete. Zu Anfang hatte sie gedacht, es wäre, weil sie eine Muggelgeborene war. Aber schon bald hatte sie gemerkt, dass er andere Muggelgeborene zwar nicht besser behandelte, aber sein Verhalten in Nuancen trotzdem anders war, nicht ganz so spöttisch, nicht ganz so herablassend und irgendwie vorwurfsvoll, als ob sie ständig irgendetwas falsch machte.  
Letztendlich wurde ihr klar, dass sie scheinbar etwas an sich hatte, was seine Abneigung gerade auf sie besonders konzentrierte. Sie hatte nie herausgefunden, was genau es war, so oft sie auch versucht hatte.  
Daher sah sie mit großem Unbehagen, wie Beth anscheinend mühelos durch Professor Snapes Maske dringen konnte. Hermione war sich sicher, wenn sie ihm nur halbwegs so begegnen würde wie ihre Freundin, dann würde er sie ans andere Ende der Welt hexen. Aber bei Beth schien es ihm nichts auszumachen. Oder zumindest unterband er es nicht. Obwohl er ihre Freundin am Anfang genau so offensichtlich abgewiegelt hatte wie sie selbst, hatte diese sich davon gar nicht beeindrucken lassen. Im Gegenteil, schon bei der Begegnung in der Apotheke, die Hermione in ihren Gedanken gesehen hatte, hatte sie ihre Gefühle gespürt. Professor Snape schien ihre Widerspenstigkeit aus unerfindlichen Gründen außerordentlich zu reizen. Sie konnte förmlich sehen, wie viel Spaß Beth daran hatte, ihn aufzuziehen. Und zu Hermiones Überraschung schien es Professor Snape inzwischen nichts mehr auszumachen. Im Gegenteil, wie ihre Freundin ihr erzählt hatte, als sie sie vorsichtig ausgefragt hatte, konterte er inzwischen sogar. Auf irgendeine seltsam verdrehte Art und Weise, schienen die beiden sich plötzlich zu verstehen. Beth hatte sich in der letzten Woche fast jeden Abend mit Professor Snape im Labor getroffen, um weiter an seiner Forschung zu arbeiten. Sie war also, wie ihre Freundin selbst einmal leicht ungläubig erwähnte, seine Laborpartnerin. Und die beiden duzten sich auch noch.  
Und Hermione macht sich über diese Entwicklung sehr große Sorgen.  
Als Beth am Abend ihrer Ankunft um Hilfe gerufen hatte, nach Professor Snapes „Überfall", hätte Hermione ihn am liebsten auf den Mond gehext, so sauer war sie auf ihn gewesen. Und sicher, dass ihre Freundin die gleiche Wut und Abneigung ihm gegenüber empfand.  
Aber schon damals war es nicht so gewesen. Natürlich war Beth sauer gewesen, aber sie hatte Professor Snape das Ganze nie vorgeworfen, so wie Hermione es insgeheim tat.  
Er schien Beth immer wieder in einen Abgrund zu ziehen, wenn er sie plötzlich an das erinnerte, was sie verloren hatte.  
So wie an dem Abend im Labor, als ihre Freundin plötzlich nach dem Streit der beiden in Tränen ausbrach.  
Trotzdem schien sie ihm immer näher zu kommen, anstatt von diesen Ereignissen abgeschreckt zu werden.  
Hermione sah es zwar als gutes Zeichen an, dass Beth sich zunehmend mit ihrer Vergangenheit auseinandersetzte und inzwischen anscheinend schon viel besser damit klarkam als noch vor drei Wochen.  
Aber es beunruhigte sie, dass Professor Snape dafür der Auslöser zu sein schien.  
Sie konnte sich das einfach nicht erklären.

Hinzu kam, dass sie seit einigen Tagen eine leichte Veränderung in Hogwarts spürte. Sie konnte es nicht mit Händen greifen oder benennen, aber es war, wie wenn das Schloss selbst plötzlich seine Farbe wechseln würde. Es war schleichend, kaum merklich und sie war darüber beunruhigt. Irgendetwas würde passieren und sie wusste nicht, was es war und ob es etwas mit Professor Snape zu tun hatte.  
Und wenn, dann sollte sie Beth so gut es ging von ihm fernhalten. Sie wollte nicht, dass ihre Freundin noch einmal verletzt würde.

So in Gedanken war Hermione auf dem Weg zum Abendessen, als ihr Blick abwesend auf ein Porträt im Gang fiel. Es zeigte eine Seenlandschaft. Bäume standen um den See herum, die Blätter wiegten sich leicht im Wind. Es sah alles ganz normal aus. Bis sie bemerkte, dass neben dem Ufer zwei Fische lagen. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, was diese da machten. Als ob sie plötzlich aus dem Wasser gesprungen waren. Während sie noch grübelte, kam aus einem anderen Bild plötzlich der Fischer, Eigentümer der Seenlandschaft, angelaufen und warf die Fische in den See zurück. Als er aufschaute, erblickte er Hermione, die das Ganze fassungslos ansah. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte in breitem Cockney Dialekt: „Das passiert seit gestern ständig, Miss. Die Fische scheinen einfach nicht mehr zu wissen, dass sie ins Wasser gehören." Damit setzte der Mann sich auf einen Felsen neben den See und steckte sich eine Pfeife an.  
Als Hermione seine Worte vernahm, durchfuhr sie ein Schaudern.  
Dann wandte sie sich ab. Wirklich seltsam. Sie wusste bisher gar nicht, dass die Tiere in den Bildern wirklich lebten.  
Sie wurde unsanft von ihren Gedanken abgelenkt, als sie beim Weitergehen in etwas Großes, Schwarzes hineinlief.  
Hermione taumelte, wurde aber von einer festen Hand zurückgehalten, die sich um ihr Handgelenk schloss.  
Errötend schaute sie zu Professor Snape auf, in den sie geradewegs hineingelaufen war.  
Dieser ließ sie los und sobald sie wieder sicher stand, zog er ganz in Snape Manier eine Augenbraue hoch und sagte mit eisiger Stimme: „Nach 28 Jahren sollten Sie gelernt haben, dass man beim Gehen schaut, wo man hingeht, Professor Granger."  
Hermione sah ihn nur mit kaltem Blick an und sagte beherrscht: „Entschuldigen Sie, Professor Snape. Ich war in Gedanken."  
„Offensichtlich", bemerkte er dazu nur und wandte sich ab, um weiterzugehen.  
Bevor er jedoch fünf Schritte getan hatte, rief sie: „Warten sie, Professor!" Und stürmte auf ihn zu.  
Sie hatte jetzt genug davon, von ihm wie ein Schulmädchen behandelt zu werden.  
Sie baute sich vor ihm auf und stützte die Hände in die Hüften. „Ich möchte jetzt endlich wissen, was Sie gegen mich haben, Professor Snape."  
Er sah sie nur herablassend an. „Wieso sollte ich etwas gegen Sie haben, Professor Granger? Das würde voraussetzen, dass ich Ihnen Gefühle irgendeiner Art entgegenbringe und ich versichere Ihnen, dem ist nicht so."  
„Sie lügen", rief sie aufgebracht.  
„Ach, wirklich? Erleuchten Sie mich." Mit diesen Worten stützte Severus sich an der Wand ab und verschränkte die Arme.  
Hermione holte tief Luft. „Sie haben mich noch nie leiden können, nicht mal als Schülerin. Ich habe alles getan, was Sie im Unterricht von mir verlangt haben und ich habe es besser gemacht, als irgendein anderer Schüler. Und trotzdem hatten Sie stets nur Verachtung für mich übrig. Warum? Ich will es jetzt endlich wissen. Warum verachten Sie mich?"  
Sie sah den Mann wütend an, der ihre Leistungen nie gewürdigt, sie niemals gelobt oder ein gutes Wort für sie gehabt hatte.  
Er blickte sie durchdringend an und sagte dann mit erstaunlich sanfter Stimme: „Ich verachte Sie nicht, Hermione."  
Dann wurde seine Stimme wieder hart: „Aber ich kann Verschwendung jeder Art nicht leiden, was ich bereits Beth erklärt habe. Und die Verschwendung Ihrer Intelligenz hat mich seit jeher besonders verärgert."  
Sie schaute ihn verblüfft an. Hatte er sie gerade beim Vornamen genannt? Und was meinte er mit Verschwendung.  
„Was wollen Sie damit sagen, Severus?" Was er konnte, konnte sie schon lange.  
Er stieß sich von der Wand ab und stellte sich vor sie.  
Mit leiser Stimme sagte er: „Sie haben Recht, Sie haben in meinem Unterricht in all den Jahren stets gemacht, was von Ihnen verlangt wurde. Sie konnten jedes Schulbuch auswendig zitieren, Ihre Aufsätze waren jedes Mal länger als gefordert. Aber haben Sie es auch nur einmal in Erwägung gezogen, Ihr umfangreiches Wissen für etwas anderes als simples Nachbrauen einzusetzen? Sie hatten alle Voraussetzungen, eine wirklich erstklassige Meisterin der Zaubertränke zu werden und Sie sind einfach auf dem Schulwissen stehen geblieben."  
Hermione sah ihn lange an und sagte dann wütend: „Es wäre Ihre Aufgabe gewesen, mich dahin zu bringen! Stattdessen haben Sie mich stets heruntergemacht, mich niemals ermutigt."  
„Herrgott noch mal, denken Sie nach, Hermione!", herrschte er sie an, „Sie waren eine Gryffindor und obendrein eine Muggelgeborene. Wie hätte ich Ihnen helfen sollen, mit Voldemort im Nacken? Ein einziger Fehler, eine einzige Schwäche, hätte die ganze Mission gefährdet."  
Er seufzte und fuhr sich über das Gesicht. „Ich konnte Ihnen einfach nicht helfen. Ich hoffe, Sie kommen niemals in diese Lage. Noch schlimmer, als einen Haufen Dummköpfe vor sich zu haben, ist es, einen wirklich brillanten Geist dazwischen zu sehen, den man nicht anleiten darf. Nein, Hermione, ich verachte Sie nicht. Aber immer wenn ich Sie sehe, muss ich an das denken, was hätte sein können, wenn die Welt anders gewesen wäre."  
Sie hatte einer Rede mit wachsendem Erstaunen gelauscht. Jetzt sagte sie leise: „Wieso können Sie nur sehen, was hätte sein können? Wieso nicht das, was geworden ist?"  
Sie sah ihn aus ihren intelligenten Augen an. Sie musste ihm nicht sagen, was sie meinte. Sie hatte den besten Abschluss in ihrem Studiengang seit 50 Jahren hingelegt. Sie war eine herausragende Verwandlungskünstlerin geworden und ihre Erfindungen sprachen von ihrer Kreativität, ihrem Einfallsreichtum und ihrem Können.  
Er sah sie lange an und das erste Mal hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er wirklich sie anblickte, nicht das, wofür sie stand.  
Schließlich nickte er langsam. „Sie haben Recht, vielleicht habe ich mich zu sehr von meinem Bedauern leiten lassen. Ich werde es versuchen."  
Damit wandte er sich ab, um zur Großen Halle zu gehen, aber sie hielt ihn zurück. „Noch eine Sache, Severus!"  
Genervt wandte er sich noch einmal um und zischte: „Treiben Sie es nicht zu weit, Hermione."  
Sie kam näher, stellte sich vor ihm auf und sagte mit leiser, gefährlich klingender Stimme: „Ich möchte nur noch eines sagen. Ich weiß nicht, was zwischen Ihnen und Beth vorgeht und was Sie im Sinn haben. Aber wenn Sie Ihr in irgendeiner Art und Weise noch einmal weh tun, dann werden Sie sich wünschen, Sie hätten die Verzauberung des Basilisken in meinem zweiten Schuljahr nie aufgehoben."  
Mit diesen Worten drehte Hermione sich zur Großen Halle um und stürmte entschlossen rein.  
Severus stand auf dem Flur und blickte ihr nachdenklich hinterher. Dann folgte er ihr langsam zum Frühstück.

Beth saß müde in ihrem Wohnzimmer, ein Glas Wein in der Hand und streckte die Füße dem Feuer entgegen, das im Kamin flackerte.  
Die Woche war für ihren Geschmack viel zu schnell vorbei geflogen. Die Routine, die sie schon letzte Woche gespürt hatte, hatte sie in dieser Woche vollends ergriffen. Zwischen den Schulstunden, den Vorbereitungen und ihren anderen Pflichten, hatte sie, neben dem Training mit Hermione für das Duell, fast jeden Abend mit Severus im Labor verbracht, um weiter an seinem Trank zu arbeiten. Ihre Wohnung verwandelte sich langsam in das ihr nur zu gut bekannte Chaos. Ihre Unterlagen, anfangs noch sortiert, waren inzwischen bereits in einem System abgelegt, aus dem sie selbst nicht mehr schlau wurde.  
Aber das alles störte sie nicht, denn langsam zeigten sich die ersten Erfolge bei den Forschungen. Sie hatten es geschafft, den Basistrank soweit zu stabilisieren, dass es keine unerwarteten Überraschungen damit mehr geben sollte. Jetzt kam die schwierigste Phase, die Erweiterung, bis der Trank seinen Zweck erfüllte. Beth glaubte, dass sie und Severus dafür noch Monate brauchen würden und ziemlich viele Rückschläge erleiden müssten.  
Da sie die Abende im Labor jedoch genoss, das einvernehmliche Arbeiten und die Diskussionen, fand sie dies nicht unbedingt tragisch. Überrascht hatte sie festgestellt, dass der Professor für Zaubertränke tatsächlich einen sehr feinen Sinn für Humor hatte. Man musste ihn näher kennen, um ihn zwischen seinem Spott herauszuhören, aber er war da. Und während der letzten Abende schien er in relativ friedlicher Stimmung gewesen zu sein, denn seinen manchmal sarkastischen Bemerkungen hatten die gemeinen Spitzen gefehlt und sie hatte erstaunt festgestellt, dass es ihr Spaß machte, ihn zu necken, die harmlosen Wortgefechte, die sie sich lieferten.  
Sie hatte es daher fast bedauert, als sie Mittwochabend erst recht spät ins Labor gehen konnte. Sie hatte vor dem Abendessen noch die ersten zwei Stunden in der Sozius AG gehabt und musste nach dem Abendessen erst die Schulstunden aufarbeiten.  
Die AG war ein voller Erfolg gewesen. Es waren zehn Paare gewesen, die am ersten Durchlauf teilnehmen wollten und die beiden anderen Kurse waren auch schon voll. Sie hatten alle viel Spaß gehabt, als Beth ihnen die Grundbegriffe erklärte und ihnen mit Hermione zusammen vorführte, wie Soziusflug aussehen konnte.  
Ja, die Woche war wirklich schnell vorüber gewesen.  
Und da morgen das Duell war, hatte sie heute nicht im Labor vorbeigeschaut.  
„Nicht, dass du mich nachher noch vergiftest, um eine Chance zu haben", hatte sie Severus geneckt, als sie ihm heute Mittag Bescheid gegeben hatte. Und wie öfters in letzter Zeit zuckte sein Mundwinkel kurz, bevor er nickte und schroff sagte: „Wahrscheinlich brauchst du deinen Schlaf, um wenigstens einen Hauch einer Chance zu haben."  
Sie lachte daraufhin. „Glaube bloß nicht, ich mache es dir einfach."  
Er sah sie mit einem gefährlichen Grinsen an, dass sie nur sprachlos anstarrte.  
Dann sagte er: „Und du jammere nicht, wenn ich dich auf den Boden schicke."  
Sie hatte nur genickt und dann versucht, einen würdevollen Abgang zu machen. Sein Grinsen hatte sie immer noch vor Augen. Wie anders er damit ausgesehen hatte.

Während sie so in Gedanken versunken da saß, hörte sie plötzlich eine Stimme neben sich. „Guten Abend, meine Liebe. Ich habe diese Woche nicht viel von dir gesehen. Wie geht es dir?"  
Beth sah erfreut auf. Albus hatte sich in das Bild, das in ihrem Wohnzimmer stand, einen Sessel gezaubert und saß jetzt gemütlich da drin und blickte sie an.  
„Guten Abend, Albus. Schön dich zu sehen. Die Woche war wirklich sehr geschäftig und ich war froh, keine Patrouille zu haben."  
Er zwinkerte sie an. „Ich hoffe doch nicht, weil du mich dadurch los warst?"  
Sie lachte. „Bestimmt nicht. Aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Lehrer so viel Stress haben."  
„Du wirst dich schnell dran gewöhnen. Was ich so mitbekomme, sind Hermione und du bei allen sehr beliebt und die Schüler freuen sich stets auf euren Unterricht", sagte er lächelnd.  
Sie errötete leicht. „Das ist die Hauptsache und tröstet mich darüber hinweg, dass ich immer mehr im gefühlten Chaos versinke."  
Er lächelte und nickte. Er hatte bereits bemerkt, dass Beth einen leichten Hang dazu hatte, überall wo sie war, Unordnung zu verbreiten. Nur im Labor schien ihr das aus mysteriösen Gründen nicht zu passieren. Albus hatte beobachtet, wie Blinky ab und zu in Beths Wohnung erschien, um die Unordnung etwas zu beseitigen. Die kleine Hauselfe hatte sie wohl endgültig ins Herz geschlossen, nachdem sie Severus gerettet hatte.

Beth begann, Albus von der letzten Woche zu erzählen, wie die Sozius AG war, die Unterrichtsstunden und auch von den Fortschritten an Severus' Trank. Die Art, wie sie vom Professor für Zaubertränke sprach, machte deutlich, dass sie ihn respektierte, achtete und gerne mit ihm zusammen war, worüber der ehemalige Schulleiter sehr froh war. Eine Freundschaft hatte immer Potenzial für mehr und war eine sehr gute Basis für das, was er glaubte, kommen zu sehen.  
Als sie mit ihren Erzählungen geendet hatte, fand er es an der Zeit, ihr etwas mehr von Severus zu erzählen. „Weißt du eigentlich, meine Liebe, warum Severus so besessen an dem Trank forscht?"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Leider nein. Ich habe es bisher nicht rausbekommen."  
Albus nickte nur, er hatte sich das schon gedacht. Dann sagte er leise: „Es ist wegen mir."  
Sie sah ihn fragend an.  
Das gemalte Ich lehnt sich zurück in seinen Sessel und fing an zu erzählen: „Hermione hat dir bestimmt von ihrem sechsten Schuljahr erzählt und wie ich Harry in die Geschichte Voldemorts eingeweiht habe?"  
Beth nickte.  
„Dann hat sie dir vielleicht auch verraten, welchen Horcrux ich vor Schulbeginn gefunden und zerstört hatte?"  
„Ja, der Ring der Gaunts, oder?", antwortete sie nachdenklich.  
Albus nickte ernst. „Ich war dumm und überheblich, wie ein junger Mann, und musste die Folgen tragen. Ich habe den Ring zwar zerstört, aber das Gift, mit dem Voldemort den Ring beschützt hatte, drang in meinen Körper ein und befiel meine Hand. Nur mit Mühe gelangte ich zurück nach Hogwarts und zu Severus, der alles tat, um die Vergiftung aufzuhalten. Und er hat es tatsächlich geschafft. Aber meine Hand konnte er nicht heilen. Er konnte den Schaden nicht wieder gutmachen, nur aufhalten."  
Die junge Frau blickte den ehemaligen Schulleiter gespannt und traurig an. „Was geschah dann?"  
Er schaute in die Ferne. „Severus tat sein möglichstes, aber ich wusste, dass es keine Chance gab, das Gift dauerhaft zu neutralisieren. Es schlich sich durch die Adern, bereit, jede Schwäche auszunutzen, um sich weiter auszubreiten. Er forschte fieberhaft nach einem Gegenmittel, in jeder freien Minute, aber er fand keines. Und dann tat mein reales Ich etwas, dass ich mir bis heute nicht verzeihen kann. Natürlich kenne ich den Schluss der Geschichte selbst nur aus Erzählungen."  
„Das verstehe ich nicht", sagte Beth ratlos.  
„Ich wurde vor dem Ende gemalt, Beth", erwiderte Albus sanft.  
Beth errötete leicht. Manchmal war sie wirklich schwer von Begriff. Dann beugte sich vor und fragte gespannt: „Was hast du getan?"  
„Ich habe Severus' Vertrauen in mich missbraucht, seine Seele gefährdet und ihm ein unvorstellbares Opfer abverlangt."  
Er sah sie traurig an. „Ich habe ihm das Versprechen abgenommen, mich zu töten, in dem Wissen, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gab."  
Sie sah ihn sprachlos an. Das hatte sie nicht gewusst. Hermione hatte davon nie etwas geschrieben. Vielleicht wusste sie es gar nicht.  
Zögernd sagte sie: „Ich bin mir ganz sicher, du hattest deine Gründe, Albus."  
Dieser nickte betrübt. „Oh ja, sicher hatte ich diese. Mein Körper starb jeden Tag ein bisschen mehr, das Gift verrichtete seinen Zweck, wenn auch nur langsam. Und ich wog die Seele von Draco Malfoy mit der von Severus auf, damit der Junge nicht den Weg einschlagen würde, der ihn ins Verderben stürzen würde. Ich musste mich entscheiden. Und habe damit den Mann, den ich als meinen Sohn angesehen habe, innerlich zerrissen."  
Er schaute bekümmert auf Beth hinunter, die bei seinen Worten heftig den Kopf schüttelte. „Das glaube ich nicht, Albus. Severus ist stark. Er wusste, warum du so gehandelt hast. Ich bin mir sicher, er macht dir keine Vorwürfe."  
Das Bild-Ich neigte nachdenklich den Kopf. „Weißt du, was er zu mir sagte, als ich ihn darum bat?"  
Beth hob fragend die Schultern und er kicherte leicht bei der Erinnerung. „Er fragte mich in seiner spöttischen Art, ob er es jetzt gleich erledigen sollte oder ich noch etwas Zeit haben wollte, um einen Grabspruch zu verfassen."  
Sie lächelte zwar, innerlich aber zerriss ihr Herz wegen dem, was sie da gehört hatte. Severus war gezwungen worden, den Mann zu töten, der ihm als einziger bedingungslos vertraut hatte, der ihn wie einen Sohn liebte. Wie grausam war doch diese Welt manchmal, wenn sie so etwas zuließ. Jetzt verstand sie, warum der Professor für Zaubertränke so besessen an dem Trank forschte.  
Laut sagte sie: „Severus arbeitet wegen dir an dem Gegengift. Er glaubt, er hätte dich retten können, wenn er ihn damals schon gehabt hätte, oder?"  
Albus nickte betrübt. „Ich glaube, er ist der Meinung, alles wäre anders gekommen, wenn er die Vergiftung hätte heilen können. Was für ein Träumer er manchmal ist. Alles ist so gekommen, wie es sein musste, um Voldemort besiegen zu können."  
Beth sah ihn lange an und sagte dann: „Ich glaube, Severus weiß es in seinem Innersten auch."  
„Hoffentlich hast du Recht", seufzte der ehemalige Schulleiter, dessen gemaltes Ich plötzlich viel älter aussah als sonst.  
Dann griff er plötzlich in seinen Umhang, zog einen Beutel heraus und entnahm diesem ein Bonbon. Lächelnd steckte er es in den Mund, blickte dann auf Beth und sagte entschuldigend: „Ich würde dir auch eines anbieten, wenn das möglich wäre."  
Lachend winkte sie ab.  
Dann fragte er: „Und? Morgen ist das große Duell zwischen dir und Severus?"  
Sie nickte. „Ja, wenn nichts dazwischenkommt."  
„Und? Wirst du ihn schlagen? Oh, ich würde mich freuen, wenn Severus einmal einen gleichwertigen Gegner finden würde. Er ist manchmal viel zu überheblich, was seine Fähigkeiten angeht."  
Er schaute sie mit funkelnden Augen an, worauf sie nur lachte und auf seine offensichtliche Ablenkung einging. „Ich werde mein Bestes geben."  
„Davon bin ich überzeugt."  
Danach unterhielten sich die beiden noch eine Weile, bevor Albus sich verabschiedete.  
Als Beth im Bett lag und schon fast am einschlafen war, dachte sie noch daran, wie viel sie heute über Severus erfahren hatte. Wirklich, ein ungewöhnlich vielschichtiger Mann. Sie fragte sich müde, ob man ihn wohl jemals ganz verstehen könnte.  
Nun ja, sie würde gespannt sein, ob das Training mit Hermione ausgereicht hatte, um diesen starken Zauberer auch nur für einige Minuten in Schach zu halten.  
Dann fielen ihr die Augen zu. 


	28. Ob das klug war?

Hallo zusammen,

der Upload dieses Kapitels ist mit Sicherheit ein paar Zeilen wert, wie ich finde, daher nehme ich mir jetzt noch diese Zeit :-)

Dieses Kapitel war Ende 2010 das Letzte, was ich hochgeladen habe, bevor ich mich entschloss, die Geschichte noch einmal zu überarbeiten, um sowohl die Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler auszumerzen, als auch den Inhalt zu kontrollieren und zu verfeinern.

Es tat mir wirklich leid, dies vor einem so spannenden Kapitel zu machen, denn ja, dies ist das letzte Kapitel vor dem Duell, versprochen :-)  
Aber ich habe es damals als notwendig empfunden und die Feedbacks der Leser, die schon die Ursprungsversion kannten, haben mich darin bestätigt, dass es die richtige Entscheidung war.

Daher wünsche ich euch heute viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel, dass das Duell einläutet.  
Ich hoffe, ihr habt Spaß dabei :-)

Ich wünsche euch ein schönes Wochenende :-)

Und hoffe, auch hier einige Reviews zu bekommen :-)

LG  
Entchen

* * *

28.) Ob das klug war?

Severus schlug die Augen auf. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal, um den Schlaf endgültig zu vertreiben, dann warf er seine grüne Bettdecke von sich und setzte sich auf. Sein Schlafzimmer wurde durch das blasse Dämmerlicht kaum erhellt und die alten Steine an den Wänden wirkten ohne Licht kalt und ungemütlich als ob sie die Umgebung noch mehr verdüsterten. Erst, wenn die Sonne ihre Strahlen darauf warf, konnte man die feinen Schattierungen erkennen, die warm glitzernde, braune Farbe, die das Zimmer plötzlich völlig verwandelte, es heimelig erscheinen ließ.  
Ein Schwenk mit seinem Zauberstab entfachte das Feuer im Kamin und nach kurzer Zeit fühlte Severus die Wärme auf dem Gesicht. Jeder seiner Räume besaß einen eigenen Kamin, was in den Kerkern auch nötig war. Ansonsten war sein Schlafzimmer schmucklos, es bestand aus einem großen Bett und einem noch größeren Bücherschrank, sowie einem Nachttisch und einem kleinen Kleiderschrank. Mit einem Seufzer erhob sich der Professor der Zaubertränke und durchquerte das Zimmer zu einer Tür, die zum Badezimmer führte. Auch dieses wurde von den steinernen Wänden beherrscht, die mit den Steinfliesen der Dusche und der Badewanne harmonierten. Mit einem Wink verschwanden die Shorts, mit denen er geschlafen hatte, und er stieg unter die Dusche.  
Während das heiße Wasser die letzte Müdigkeit vertreiben sollte, waren seine Gedanken bereits bei dem Ereignis, das heute statt finden sollte.  
Kopfschüttelnd fragte er sich, warum er überhaupt zugestimmt hatte. Er war überzeugt davon, das Duell zu gewinnen und sah sich im Labor bereits einer schmollenden Beth gegenübersitzen. Severus seufzte. Das Ganze würde nur für Komplikationen sorgen und war die ganzen Scherereien nicht wert.  
Den Gedanken, dass er womöglich auch verlieren könnte, schob er weit von sich.

Missmutig stellte er das Wasser ab und zog sich schnell an. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm, dass es bereits rechts spät war. Er hätte vielleicht nicht bis kurz vor drei heute Morgen im Labor Berechnungen anstellen sollen.  
Der Meister der Zaubertränke durchquerte sein Wohnzimmer, das von großen Bücherschränken dominiert wurde und kam dabei an den beiden grünen Sesseln und dem kleinen Tisch vorbei, die neben dem Kamin standen. Ein Blick durch das riesige Fenster, das die eine Seite des Raumes beherrschte und das Tageslicht einließ, ließ erahnen, dass es heute wunderschönes Herbstwetter geben würde. Severus blickte kurz missmutig auf seinen Schreibtisch unter dem Fenster, auf dem sich die Arbeit stapelte, wandte sich dann mit einem genervten Schnauben ab und verließ durch die Eingangstür die Wohnung.  
Zügig eilte der Professor der Zaubertränke durch die Gänge zur Großen Halle, um kurz etwas zu frühstücken.  
Als er die Halle betrat, schaute er zum Lehrertisch und sah Beth bereits dort sitzen, die gerade über irgendetwas lachte.  
Ohne zu wissen warum, schlug sein Herz bei ihrem Anblick schneller, während sich seine Miene gleichzeitig verfinsterte, als er sah, dass die junge Frau auf eine Antwort von Edward so reagiert hatte.  
Der Professor für Zaubereigeschichte ging ihm schon seit seiner Ankunft hier mit seiner stets guten Laune mächtig auf die Nerven. Dass er dazu noch attraktiv und kaum 10 Jahre älter war als Severus, besserte diese Tatsache keineswegs. Und aus irgendeinem Grund störte es ihn gewaltig, dass er Beth zum Lachen brachte.

Sie spürte es sofort, als der Professor der Zaubertränke in die Große Halle kam. Inzwischen hatte sie gelernt, die feine Änderung in der Stimmung wahrzunehmen, die seine Ankunft bei den Anwesenden auslöste.  
Die Gespräche wurden etwas leiser, die Schüler etwas vorsichtiger, als ob sie prüfen wollten, wie schlecht genau die Stimmung ihres Zaubertränkelehrers heute war und ob sie sich lieber noch mehr von ihm fernhalten sollten als sonst.  
Sie schaute hoch und blickte in sein Gesicht. Er starrte sie mit einem finsteren Blick an, als ob er sie erdolchen wollte und sie seufzte innerlich. Was hatte sie jetzt wieder gemacht? War es nur ihre bloße Existenz, die ihn zu diesem mörderischen Blick veranlasste? Oder die Tatsache, dass sie ihn heute beim Duell vorführen könnte? Zumindest hoffte sie, dass ihr das gelingen würde. Der Gedanke, dass seine Angst vor ihr, ihn zu diesem Gesichtsausdruck veranlasste, erheiterte sie.  
„Beth? Ist alles in Ordnung? Du siehst plötzlich so abwesend aus?", hörte sie eine Stimme neben sich. Lächelnd wandte sie sich wieder dem Geschichtsprofessor zu, mit dem sie sich gerade unterhalten hatte.  
„Es tut mir leid, Edward. Die Ankunft von Severus war heute mal wieder nicht zu übersehen."  
Edward schaute dem Meister der Zaubertränke entgegen, der schon fast bei ihnen war.  
„Es scheint, er hat heute mal wieder besonders gute Laune", scherzte er.  
Sie lachte nur und stellte verwundert fest, dass sich Severus' Miene daraufhin noch mehr verfinsterte. Was hatte er nur?  
Inzwischen war er am Tisch angelangt und setzte sich wortlos auf seinen Platz neben sie.  
Sie lächelte ihn an und sagte: „Guten Morgen, Severus. Hast du gut geschlafen?"  
Seine Antwort bestand aus einem finsteren Blick, während er sich schweigend einen Kaffee einschenkte.  
Sie konnte nicht anders, sie musste bei seinem Anblick herzhaft lachen.  
Und ohne dass sie recht wusste, was sie tat, beugte sie sich zu ihm herüber und sagte laut: „Och, du alter Schmollmund."  
Ihre Worte waren am ganzen Tisch zu hören und die anderen Lehrer starrten sie fassungslos an. Sie hatten sich ja bereits an die wunderliche Interaktion zwischen Beth und Severus gewöhnt. Aber sie waren sich ziemlich sicher, dass die junge Frau es gerade übertrieben hatte, als sie die Miene des Professors der Zaubertränke sahen. Einige der Lehrer griffen bereits aus Reflex zu ihren Zauberstäben, um schlimmeres zu verhindern, als plötzlich Hermione und Charles laut losprusteten.  
Das lenkte die anderen Lehrer, auch Severus, ab, denn sie sahen nun dabei zu, wie die beiden zunehmend mit den Tränen zu kämpfen hatten und versuchten, sich zu beruhigen. Auch Beth wurde von dem Lachen angesteckt, wusste sie natürlich, was die Ursache war. Und damit war der Versuch von Hermione und Charles, sich zu beruhigen, fast aussichtslos. Jedes Mal, wenn einer es fast geschafft hatte, sah er die anderen und prustete erneut los. Hermione hielt sich inzwischen den Bauch und bekam kaum noch Luft. Auch Charles ging es nicht besser und sein rotes Gesicht rief bei einigen Besorgnis hervor. Er war schließlich nicht mehr der Jüngste. Nicht, dass er einen Herzinfarkt bekam.  
„Könntet ihr euch jetzt vielleicht einmal wieder beruhigen? UND ZWAR ALLE!", zischte Severus mit bedrohlich leiser Stimme. Die Drei schauten ihn ernsthaft bemüht an, aber seine Miene hatte leider genau den gegenteiligen Effekt. Sie brachen erneut in Lachen aus.  
Nach weiteren Minuten, in denen sich die anderen Lehrer beherrschten, nicht mit in das Lachen einzufallen, weil es so ansteckend war, und in denen Severus mit eiserner Miene auf seinem Platz saß, schafften die Drei es schließlich, sich halbwegs wieder zu beruhigen, nur von einem kurzen Kichern ab und zu unterbrochen.  
Schließlich sagte Beth japsend: „Es tut mir leid, Severus."  
Hermione und Charles kicherten und sie wandte sich ihnen mit einem so breiten Grinsen zu, dass ihr fast das Gesicht schmerzte. Dann trällerte sie: "Einfach schwimmen, schwimmen, schwimmen", und sie brachen alle erneut in Gelächter aus.  
Die Schüler an den Haustischen hatten die Szene fassungslos verfolgt. Was war mit den Lehrern los? Waren sie verrückt geworden? Hatten sie etwas verpasst?  
Severus verschränkte die Arme und sagte in bester Snapemanier, die deutlich anzeigte, dass er kurz vor dem Platzen war: „Seid ihr jetzt vielleicht einmal fertig?"  
Die Drei nickten mühsam beherrscht. Dann atmeten sie tief durch. Der Professor für Zaubertränke beugte sich zu Beth herüber und flüsterte dicht an ihrem Ohr: „Ich weiß nicht, was das eben sollte, aber glaube mir, das wird ein Nachspiel haben."  
Dabei sah er sie so finster an, dass alle Erheiterung restlos verschwand und sie ihren Impuls bereute, der sie dazu getrieben hatte, ihn so zu necken.  
„Severus bitte, es tut mir leid. Aber du sahst so griesgrämig aus, ich konnte nicht widerstehen", versuchte sie die Situation zu retten, aber er war bereits aufgestanden und stürmte aus der Halle.  
Sie seufzte. Genau das, was sie heute brauchte. Einen Duellpartner, der auch noch richtig wütend auf sie war. Vielleicht sollte sie noch einmal um Verschiebung bitten? Oder sich lieber direkt geschlagen geben? Wieso konnte sie auch ihre Klappe nicht halten. Nachdenken, bevor man spricht, sollte doch nicht so schwer sein.  
Charles und Hermione sahen sie reuevoll an.  
„Es tut uns leid, Beth", sagte der Hausmeister, aber diese winkte nur ab.  
Dann musste sie unwillkürlich erneut grinsen. „Ihr habt ihn also auch gesehen?"  
Ihre Freundin erwiderte mit einem breiten Lächeln und Charles nickte. „Ja, mit meinen beiden Enkelkindern. Ein wunderbar passender Vergleich."  
Pomona, die neben dem Hausmeister saß, mischte sich ein: „Würdet ihr uns vielleicht verraten, was genau daran so lustig war? Ich hatte eher das Bedürfnis, Beth weit fort zu hexen, damit Severus sie nicht erreichen kann, anstatt darüber zu lachen."  
Hermione sah die Kräuterkundeprofessorin lachend an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ihr könnt es ja auch nicht wissen. Ich erkläre es nachher."  
Damit wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Frühstück zu, genau wie Beth und Charles, und ließ die anderen Lehrer fragend und etwas ratlos daneben sitzen.

„Bist du soweit, Beth?", fragte Hermione, als sie den Kopf in die Umkleidekabine steckte.  
Diese überprüfte noch einmal ihren Zauberstab und ihre Kleidung und nickte dann zögerlich. „So bereit, wie es möglich ist."  
Ihre Freundin grinste aufmunternd. „Prima, hier möchten dich nämlich einige Leute kurz sehen."  
Damit machte sie die Tür auf und Beth schaute fassungslos zu, wie Harry, Ron, Blaise, Remus, Tonks und noch einige mehr in den Raum strömten.  
„Was?", fragte sie verwirrt.  
Remus trat vor und hob leicht entschuldigend die Hand. „Nun, es gibt nicht oft die Möglichkeit, zwei derart fähige Zauberer wie Severus und dich bei einem Duell zu beobachten. Daher habe ich Minerva darum gebeten, mich und die Auroren zu dem Duell einzuladen. Es wird bestimmt sehr lehrreich für uns."  
Ron mischte sich dazwischen: „Genau, und Blaise und ich wollten natürlich nicht fehlen."  
Beth sah alle der Reihe nach an. Dann lächelte sie hilflos. „Bei Severus Laune momentan könnte dies das kürzeste Duell aller Zeiten sein. Also seid gewarnt."  
Der Werwolf sah sie fragend an, Hermione winkte aber grinsend ab und sagte nur: „Erkläre ich euch gleich."  
Dann wandte sie sich an Beth: „Du hast noch fünf Minuten. Konzentrier dich noch einmal und keine Angst. Das kürzeste Duell aller Zeiten hat ohne Zweifel Gilderoy Lockhart veranstaltet, als er Severus zum Duellpartner wählte."  
Harry und Ron kicherten bei den Worten, während ihre Freundin begann, alle wieder aus dem Raum zu scheuchen.  
„Viel Glück, Beth!"  
„Zeig es Severus!"  
„Du schaffst das!"  
Mit diesen Glückwünschen verschwanden sie.  
Beth atmete noch ein paar Mal tief durch. Sie wusste, sie war bereit und sie wusste, sie war nicht schlecht. Sie würde Severus schlagen können. Und wenn nicht, dann würde sie ihn zumindest ordentlich ins Schwitzen bringen. Die Anwesenheit der ganzen Auroren trug allerdings nicht dazu bei, ihre Nervosität abzubauen ...

Auf der Zuschauertribüne hatten sich inzwischen alle Schüler von Hogwarts versammelt und fieberten dem Duell entgegen. Es gab einige, die es Professor Snape von Herzen gegönnt hätten, einmal so richtig vorgeführt zu werden und sie hofften, ihre neue Lehrerin könnte dies vollbringen.  
Auf der Lehrertribüne drängten sich die Lehrer und Zuschauer, die Minerva eingeladen hatte.  
Inzwischen hatte Hermione den Lehrern erklärt, was die Episode heute Morgen zu bedeuten hatte und es war keiner dabei, der sich nicht im Geheimen darüber amüsierte. Ein Glück, dass Severus den wahren Hintergrund nicht kannte!  
Eifrig diskutierten die Professoren und Gäste über den Ausgang des Duells. Die Parteien waren recht ausgewogen. Viele sahen gute Chancen für Beth, aber gerade die ehemaligen Mitglieder des Ordens wussten um Severus' großartige Fähigkeiten im Duellieren.  
Fürwahr es würde ein spannender Kampf werden, dessen waren sich alle sicher.

Beth trat aus der Umkleidekabine und blinzelte ein paar Mal gegen die Sonne. Sie sah sich im Stadium um, das jetzt, mit all den Zuschauern, ganz anders aussah als zum Training. Sie schluckte einmal, versuchte ihre Nervosität zu vergessen und begann, auf die Mitte des Feldes zuzugehen. Severus, der aus der Umkleidekabine gegenüber getreten war, ging ihr entgegen.  
Als er näher kam, musste sie zweimal hinschauen, um ihn zu erkennen. Er trug nicht wie sonst seinen langen Lehrerumhang. Stattdessen hatte er schwarze, enge Hosen und ein weißes Hemd an. Hohe, natürlich ebenfalls schwarze Stiefel umschlossen seine Unterschenkel und wenn sie es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte man denken können, er habe sich für eine Verabredung angezogen. So aber konnte sie erkennen, dass er mit Bedacht Kleidung gewählt hatte, die ihn bei keiner Bewegung behindern würde. Er wollte keinen offenen Nachteil haben. Das zeigte ihr, dass er sie als ernste Rivalin ansah, worauf sie aus irgendeinem Grund stolz war. Sie wollte, dass er sie akzeptierte.

Sie hatte ebenfalls auf ihren üblichen Lehrerumhang verzichtet. Sie trug enge, elastische Jeans und ein Sporttop. Ihre Haare hatte sie in einen festen Knoten geschlungen und mit einem Haarnetz gesichert und zum Schluss noch halbhohe Wanderschuhe angezogen, um einen möglichst festen Halt auf dem Boden zu haben. Sie ahnte nicht, dass man alleine ihr Outfit schon für einen Ablenkungsversuch hätte halten können. Sie war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich zu sammeln.  
Schließlich standen sich die beiden gegenüber und sahen sich regungslos an.  
Sie wäre verwundert gewesen, wenn sie seine Gedanken hätte lesen können. Abgesehen von der Wut, die immer noch da war, hatte er Probleme, sich auf das bevorstehende Duell zu konzentrieren, als er ihre Kleidung sah und das, was sie ziemlich schlecht verhüllte. Das Oberteil schien eindeutig eine Nummer zu klein zu sein. Verdammt, Frauen sollten bei Duellen keine freie Kleiderwahl haben, fluchte er innerlich und fragte sich gleichzeitig, warum er überhaupt bemerkte, was sie anhatte.  
Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als Minervas Stimme durch das Stadion hallte: „Liebe Schüler und Schülerinnen, liebe Gäste. Ich freue mich sehr, sie alle zu der heutigen Duellvorführung begrüßen zu dürfen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir ein wirklich außergewöhnliches Duell sehen werden. Das Stadion wurde von mir so bezaubert, dass keine Gefahr für die Zuschauer besteht, von Querschlägern getroffen zu werden. Der Quidditchplatz selbst ist von der Appariersperre ausgenommen worden. Die Regeln des Duells sind recht einfach. Es wird gekämpft, bis einer der Kontrahenten nicht mehr in der Lage ist zu zaubern. Bis auf die drei Unverzeihlichen und einige andere Ausnahmen sind alle Flüche erlaubt. Ich erkläre das Duell für eröffnet."  
Jubel brandete auf, als Beth und Severus jeder auf eine Seite des Stadions gingen und sich aufstellten.  
Dann begann das Duell.


	29. Das Duell

Hallo zusammen,

tja, es ist soweit :-)

Pünktlich vor den Osterferien präsentiere ich euch das Kapitel, auf das wir jetzt schon Monate warten.  
Bei Einigen war es länger, bei anderen kürzer ;-)

Ich hoffe, euch gefällt das Kapitel und vor allem der Ausgang, soweit man ihn nach dem Kapitel erkennen wird.  
Und ihr werdet in ein paar Kapiteln wissen, warum es so geschehen ist ;-)

Jetzt wünsche ich euch erst einmal ein sonniges, erstes Ferienwochenende und viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel :-)

Und ich hoffe darauf, dass sich auch die Schwarzleser nach dem Kapitel einmal zu Wort melden werden *g*

LG  
Entchen 

* * *

29.) Das Duell

Sobald Beth und Severus Aufstellung bezogen hatten, begann das Duell.

Der Professor der Zaubertränke hatte sich vorgenommen, keine Rücksicht auf die junge Frau zu nehmen und seine Wut stachelte ihn zusätzlich an.  
In einer schnellen Bewegung riss er seinen Zauberstab nach vorne und rief: „Deterrestris!"  
Fast gleichzeitig ließ Beth ihren Zauberstab von unten nach oben hochschnellen und rief: "Exofortes inhibito!"  
Krachend zerbarst sein Fluch an Beths Schild, die gleich darauf nachsetzte: „Expulso!"  
Er wischte mit einer fast lässigen Handbewegung und einem lauten „Protego" den Zauber von sich fort, der daraufhin in den Boden des Quidditchplatzes einschlug.  
Nach dieser Eröffnung ließen sich die beiden die Zauber um die Ohren fliegen. Schlag auf Schlag beharkten sie sich gegenseitig. Dabei waren sie in ihren Bewegungen so schnell, dass die Zuschauer diese manchmal fast gar nicht sahen.  
Immer mehr Blitze schlugen als Querschläger in den Boden ein oder zerstoben an der Schutzwand und langsam fragten sich die Zuschauer, wie ernst diese Duellvorführung für die beiden Kontrahenten eigentlich war.  
Plötzlich drehte sich Beth einmal um sich selbst und war verschwunden. Zwei Meter hinter Severus tauchte sie nur eine Sekunde später wieder auf, richtete den Zauberstab gegen ihn und rief: „Expelliarmus!"  
Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung riss er den Zauberstab hoch und blockte den Angriff, nur um fast gleichzeitig ebenfalls zu verschwinden. Zwei Meter weiter links tauchte er wieder auf und griff sie mit einem „Horritimor" an. Sie fühlte, wie die aufkommende Panik sich ihrer bemächtigte und wirkte schnell mit „Auracalma" entgegen.  
Dann riss sie ihren Zauberstab von oben nach unten und einer der Felsbrocken, der hinter Severus lag, flog auf diesen zu.

Er hörte ein Geräusch von hinten und drehte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig um, um zu sehen, wie ein Fels heranraste. Fluchend warf er sich in eine Apparation.  
Am anderen Ende des Platzes tauchte er keuchend wieder auf. Diese verdammte Hexe hätte ihn fast gehabt. Aber so schnell würde er nicht aufgeben und geschlagen war er schon gar nicht.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, ihre Lunge würde platzen, so heftig versuchte sie, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Sie hatte sich in Severus nicht getäuscht, er war wirklich ein wahrer Meister. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie überhaupt eine Chance hatte. Sie fühlte sich bereits ziemlich geschlaucht und merkte langsam, wie ihre Zauberkräfte erlahmten. Die schnellen Angriffe und Konter zogen an ihrer magischen Ausdauer. Außerdem hatte sie bemerkt, wie sich während des Kampfes ihr rechter Schuh gelockert hatte, was sie zusätzlich behinderte. Sie schimpfte innerlich mit sich, dass sie die Schnürsenkel nicht magisch verschlossen hatte. Aber sie würde bis zum Ende kämpfen. Sie würde sich vor Severus keine Blöße geben, mit der er sie ständig aufziehen könnte.  
„Sollen wir vielleicht eine kurze Pause einlegen? Du siehst erschöpft aus, Beth", sagte der Professor für Zaubertränke höhnisch vom anderen Ende des Platzes.  
„Brauchst du etwa eine, alter Mann?", erwiderte sie etwas atemlos mit herausfordernder Stimme.

Sein Gesicht verzog sich wütend und mit einer schnellen Bewegung war er verschwunden.  
Sie fuhr herum, als er hinter ihr auftauchte. Ungesagt schoss plötzlich Nebel aus ihrem Zauberstab hervor, der ihn völlig einhüllte. Bevor er reagieren konnte, bewegte sie ihren Zauberstab erneut und plötzlich erschienen Abbilder von ihr um seinen letzten Standort herum.

Er war hinter ihr erschienen, schon einen Volinguignis auf den Lippen, um ihr fliegende Flammen entgegen zu schicken, als plötzlich überall um ihn herum Nebel erschien. Er fluchte und ließ seinen Zauberstab durch die Luft peitschen, um den Nebel aufzulösen. Bevor er aber die Bewegung zu Ende führen konnte, flog ein Blitzstrahl auf ihn zu und er musste sich zur Seite werfen. Behände kam er auf den Unterarmen auf, rollte sich herum und war schon wieder auf den Beinen, als von einer anderen Seite her ein „Stupor" erklang. Er schickte den Zauber mit einem „Reflectato" zurück und wusste instinktiv, was Beth da gemacht hatte. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung rief er: „Finite Incantatem!" ,und der Nebel verschwand. Genauso schnell errichtete er einen Schildzauber, an dem sogleich drei Flüche zerstoben. Diese verdammte Hexe hatte sich vervielfältigt und er sah sich jetzt sechs Abbildern gegenüber. Eines war bei seinem Schildzauber bereits zerstoben. Er hob den Zauberstab und sagte in Gedanken „Reverso-Mutatus." Eine Art Kuppel bildete sich und umschloss fünf der sechs vor ihm stehenden Frauen. Nur eine blieb zurück. Zu dieser wirbelte er jetzt herum und rief laut: „Sectumsempra!"

Die Lehrer auf der Tribüne hatten ungläubig zugesehen, wie das Duell an Fahrt aufnahm und immer heftiger wurde. Keiner der beiden Duellanten schien klein beigeben zu wollen. Sie alle sahen, wie einige Zauber nur knapp geblockt wurden, die ansonsten durchaus schwere Verletzungen hätten hervorrufen können. Minerva blickte auf die beiden Professoren, die sich gegenseitig mit Worten herausforderten und aufstachelten und sah sich dann auf den Tribünen um. Die Schüler schienen nicht zu wissen, was sie von dem Duell halten sollten. Viele schauten fassungslos auf die beiden herumwirbelnden Personen, als könnten sie es nicht begreifen, dass jemand sich so schnell bewegen konnte.  
Andere sahen jedoch ängstlich drein und die Schulleiterin konnte nicht erkennen, ob aus Angst um die beiden Lehrer oder aus Angst um das, was ihnen hier deutlich vor Augen geführt wurde. Ob sie die Tatsache erkannten, dass kein Schüler auch nur zwei Sekunden gegen einen so versierten erwachsenen Zauberer aushalten könnte, wenn er nicht sehr viel Glück hatte. Minerva zweifelte daran, ob die Vorführung wirklich eine so gute Idee war, wenn sie die Schüler so verunsicherte. Die Vorführung hatte zeigen sollen, was möglich war, aber sie hatte inzwischen das Gefühl, als ob die beiden da unten viel mehr austragen würden, als geplant war. Sollte sie das Duell unterbrechen?  
Harry und Remus unterhielten sich währenddessen leise. Sie waren an einen solchen Anblick gewöhnt und kommentierten eifrig mit.  
„Hast du gesehen, Remus? Beth hätte ihn fast gehabt!", meinte Harry, als Severus nur knapp einen roten Blitzstrahl abblockte, der auf ihn zuhielt.  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Unterschätze Severus nicht, Harry. Er sieht mir noch nicht so aus, als ob er sich ernstlich Sorgen machen würde."  
„Beth aber auch nicht", mischte sich Hermione in das Gespräch ein.  
Die beiden Auroren nickten.  
„Auf jeden Fall ist es eine wirklich lehrreiche Vorführung, das muss ich sagen", bemerkte Remus.  
Harry nickte. „Um nichts in der Welt hätte ich das verpassen wollen!"  
„Auf jeden Fall ist es lehrreicher als die Katastrophe mit Lockhart", fügte Ron trocken hinzu.  
Hermione, die, ebenso wie Minerva, die Blicke der Schüler bemerkt hatte, sagte seufzend: „Ich fürchte, wir werden die Stunden nach dem Turnier brauchen, um den Schülern zu erklären, was sie da gesehen haben, ansonsten werden sie sich nie mehr in die Nähe der beiden trauen."  
Dann schraken alle zusammen, als Severus Ruf über den Platz schallte: „Sectumsempra!"

Beth blickte dem Professor für Zaubertränke in die Augen, als dieser ihren Vervielfältigungszauber aufgehoben hatte.  
Sie sah, wie er seinen Zauberstab hob und mit lauter Stimme „Sectumsempra" rief.  
Sie hatte von dem Zauber gehört. Hermione hatte ihr davon erzählt. Aber es war ein Zauber, der in keinem Buch erwähnt wurde, da Severus selbst der Erfinder war. Und daher wusste sie auch nicht, ob ein Schild ihn überhaupt blocken würde. In den zwei Sekunden, die sie Zeit hatte, rasten die Gedanken durch ihren Kopf. Sie hätte apparieren können, aber sie musste sich ihre Kraft inzwischen gut einteilen und eine Apparation zog viel magische Energie und Ausdauer. Sie könnte blocken, aber was, wenn der Zauber nicht halten würde? Dann hätte Severus gewonnen und das wollte sie auf keinen Fall. Sie hatte keine Zeit mehr, um dem Zauber einfach auszuweichen. Was sollte sie tun?

Der Zauber flog auf sie zu, sie konnte sehen, wie er aus Severus' dunkelbraunem Zauberstab hervorsprang, der ihrem so ähnlich sah. Das war ihr schon früher im Labor aufgefallen, sie hatte es jedoch immer als unwichtig abgetan oder den Gedanken direkt wieder vergessen.  
Aber jetzt, wo der Strahl auf sie zukam, sah sie seinen Stab plötzlich deutlich vor sich.  
Und dann hatte der Zauber sie fast erreicht. Sie musste eine Entscheidung treffen.  
Sie hob ihren Zauberstabarm und rief voller Nachdruck in der Stimme: „Recipere!"

Was jetzt geschah, hatte niemand vorhersehen können, der das Duell beobachtete.  
Als der Zauber bei Beth angelangt war, schien ihr Zauberstab diesen förmlich in sich aufzunehmen, als ob er ihn einsaugen würde.  
Niemand sah ihr erleichtertes Einatmen, als sie erkannte, dass ihr Zauber gewirkt hatte.  
Oder ihre Verwirrung, als sie spürte, dass etwas nicht so war, wie es sein sollte. Ihr Stab wurde warm und für einen winzigen Moment glühte er auf.  
Das war der Augenblick, in dem in ihrem Kopf die einzelnen Puzzleteile an die richtige Stelle rückten.  
Sie hörte Mr. Ollivanders Geschichte in ihrem Kopf, sah Remus' und Tonks' Blicke, als sie ihnen stolz ihre neueste Errungenschaft zeigte. Und sie sah Severus vor sich, wie er mit seinem Zauberstab im Labor hantierte. Einem Stab, der ihrem zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah.  
Ungläubig schaute sie auf, nur um einen roten Strahl zu sehen, der auf sie zugerast kam.

Severus sah ungläubig zu, wie die junge Frau keinerlei Anstalten machte, seinem Sectumsempra auszuweichen. Mehr noch, sie schien völlig bewegungslos zu sein. Dann, in letzter Sekunde registrierte er erleichtert, wie sie ihren Zauberstabarm hob. Sie schien zumindest IRGENDETWAS machen zu wollen.  
Er sah erstaunt, wie sein Zauber in ihren Zauberstab hineingesogen wurde.  
Sie hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, seinen Sectumsempra zu neutralisieren!  
Trotz seiner Anerkennung dafür, ließ er, ohne Nachzudenken, einen zweiten Fluch folgen.  
Er würde sich von dieser Frau nicht besiegen lassen!  
Erst als der zweite Spruch seinen Stab verlassen hatte, bemerkte er, dass irgendetwas mit Beth nicht stimmte.  
Ungläubig sah sie auf ihren Zauberstab hinunter und er glaubte, ihn ganz leicht glühen zu sehen. Die Hexe hatte kein Auge für ihre Umgebung mehr und stand völlig bewegungslos auf der Stelle.  
Verdammt, fluchte er innerlich und wollte ihr eine Warnung zurufen. Was tat dieses Weib da? Sie war mitten in einem Duell!  
Da schaute sie endlich auf, gerade noch rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie der Strahl auf sie zuflog.

Sie hatte keine Chance mehr zu reagieren. Der Zauber erwischte sie mit voller Wucht und sie wurde quer über den Platz geschleudert.  
Die Zuschauer sahen entsetzt zu, wie sie durch die Luft flog. Marie war bereits aufgesprungen und hastete die Tribüne hinunter. Egal was jetzt passierte, sie würde gebraucht werden.

Als der Zauber sie mitten in den Bauch traf, hatte sie das Gefühl, ihre Eingeweide würden zusammen gequetscht werden. Der Aufprall hatte ihr alle Luft aus den Lungen gequetscht und sie spürte, wie sie durch die Luft flog. Dabei schien sich ihr rechter Schuh vollends zu verabschieden, denn sie merkte, wie ihr dieser durch die Geschwindigkeit förmlich vom Fuß gerissen wurde. Verdammte Scheiße, dachte sie. Wie konnte sie vergessen, dass sie mitten in einem Duell steckte. Als die Wucht des Zaubers nachließ, hatte sie fast das Gefühl, in Ohnmacht zu fallen, so stark tat ihr der Bauch weh und vor allem die fehlende Atemluft löste einen leichten Schwindel aus. Trotzdem versuchte sie ihren Flug zu stoppen. Sie wusste, sie war viel zu nah am Ende des Platzes. Sie musste langsamer werden. Sie rammte beide Füße so fest in den Boden, wie es nur ging, bog den Rücken nach hinten durch und vollführte alleine schon durch ihren Schwung fast einen Überschlag. Zumindest hatte sie das vorgehabt.

Hermione war erregt aufgesprungen, als sie sah, wie ihre Freundin durch die Luft flog und dabei immer näher an das Ende des Platzes geschleudert wurde. Erleichtert registrierte sie, wie Beth versuchte, ihren Sturz abzufedern. Hermione hatte schon vorher bemerkt, was für eine Körperbeherrschung ihre Freundin hatte. Daher atmete sie beruhigt aus, als sie deren Aktion bemerkte. Sie war wohl nicht bewusstlos und würde gleich weiterkämpfen können.  
Was dann geschah, traf sie völlig unvorbereitet.

Als Beth von seinem Repello Zauber getroffen wurde, brauchte Severus nur zwei Sekunden, um hinterher zu stürzen. Angst schnürte ihm die Kehle zu, als er sah, wie sie durch die Luft flog und immer näher an das Ende des Stadions herankam. Alle Wut, die er zu Anfang des Duells vielleicht noch verspürt hatte, war verflogen. Egal, was sie heute Morgen gesagt hatte, egal, wie sehr sie ihn manchmal ärgerte, ihm auf die Nerven ging oder ihn verwirrte, das alles war bedeutungslos gegenüber der Angst, die er jetzt verspürte, als er sah, wie sie genau auf die Querbalken aus massivem Stahl zuflog, die die Zuschauertribünen hielten.  
Während er hinter ihr her rannte, erkannte er erleichtert, dass sie anscheinend bei Bewusstsein war und versuchte, den Flug zu unterbrechen. Er sah, wie sie die Füße in den Boden stemmte, bemerkte, wie sie ihren Schwung nutzte, um sich rücklings zu überschlagen. Er wollte seinen Lauf schon stoppen und glaubte, sie hätte alles im Griff. Wie sehr er sich irrte.

Während ihres Überschlages bemerkte Beth, dass sie noch viel zu viel Schwung für eine saubere Landung hatte, aber sie konnte nichts mehr machen. In dem Moment, als sie auf den Füßen aufkam, rutschte ihr nackter rechter Fuß auf einer Unebenheit unter ihr weg und knickte durch die Geschwindigkeit einfach nach hinten weg. Sie spürte, wie etwas in ihrem Fuß riss. Ein lautes Geräusch wie ein Peitschenhieb, hallte durchs Stadium, gefolgt von einem gepeinigten Schrei, der aus ihrem Mund drang.  
Kraftlos stürzte sie auf ihre Arme, rollte sich wegen der Schmerzen in ihrem Bein zusammen und fasste sich gleichzeitig mit einer Hand an ihre Ferse. Wellen von Schmerz zogen ihren Fuß hinauf und nahmen ihr den Atem. Ihre Seite schmerzte, als ob jemand immer wieder ein Messer reinrammte. Ihr Bewusstsein, dass sich eben schon verabschieden wollte, trübte sich immer mehr und sie wünschte sich in diesem Augenblick wirklich, anfälliger für Ohnmachten zu sein, um dem Schmerz zu entgehen.  
Keuchend atmete sie ein und zischte durch zusammengebissene Zähne inbrünstig: „Verdammte Scheiße!"  
Dann hörte sie, wie jemand neben ihr auf die Knie ging. „Beth, ist alles okay?", fragte Severus mit angespannter Stimme.  
Sie ließ ein Schnaufen hören. Wieso fiel sie nicht einfach in Ohnmacht? „Sieht das etwa so aus?"  
Mit verzerrtem Gesicht sah sie den Professor für Zaubertränke an, der über ihr kniete.  
Er steckte seinen Zauberstab fort.  
„Es ist mir egal, ob du mich dafür ins Jenseits hext, aber ich werde dich jetzt auf die Krankenstation bringen und dafür muss ich dich anfassen." Mit diesen Worten legte er seine Arme um ihren Körper und hob sie so vorsichtig, wie es ging, hoch. Sie nickte mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht und zog zischend Luft in ihre Lungen. „Dann nutz deine langen Beine gefälligst einmal und beeil dich", keuchte sie.  
Hätte Severus nicht so viel Angst gehabt, hätte er bei ihren Worten fast lachen müssen.  
Was für eine tapfere, starke Frau sie doch war.  
Mit Beth in seinen Armen drehte er sich zum Ausgang um und bellte: „Marie!"  
Diese stürmte soeben aus der einen Umkleidekabine, sah, dass der Meister der Zaubertränke die junge Frau schon auf den Armen hatte, drehte sich um und rief: „Bring sie zur Krankenstation, aber schnell!"  
Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren lief er los. Dabei versuchte er, Beth so wenig zu bewegen wie möglich. Als er kurz hinunterblickte sah er, wie Tränen ihre Wangen hinunterliefen und sie sich fest auf die Unterlippe biss, um nicht zu schreien. Er hastete über die Ländereien zum Schloss hin. „Wir sind gleich da, Beth."  
Aber da konnte sie ihn schon nicht mehr hören. Mit bleichem Gesicht hing sie in seinen Armen. Das Schicksal war zum Schluss doch gnädig gewesen und sie hatte das Bewusstsein verloren.  
Severus verstärkte seinen Griff und beschleunigte seine Schritte.


	30. Banges Warten

Ich wünsche euch allen frohe Ostern und ich hoffe, ihr genießt das tolle Wetter :-)

Ich dachte mir, ein neues Kapitel wäre doch genau die Richtige Osterüberraschung, daher kommt es hier :-)

Obwohl ich ja wegen der mageren Rückmeldung etwas enttäuscht war :-(  
Ich hatte gehofft, endlich einmal ein paar Reaktionen hervorrufen zu können.

Naja, ich hoffe einfach, es gibt vielleicht nach diesem Kapitel ein Doppel Review :-)

So und jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel.  
Und lasst euch bloß nicht täuschen *g*

LG  
Entchen

* * *

30.) Banges Warten

Ungläubig sahen die Anwesenden zu, wie Beth sich überschlug. Sie hörten den lauten Knall, sahen, wie sie schrie und dann zusammensackte, nur einige Meter von einer Querstrebe des Stadions entfernt. Sie sahen, wie Severus zu ihr hineilte, sie auf den Arm nahm und dann in Richtung Schloss eilte.

Sprachlos saßen sie auf ihren Sitzen, bis plötzlich eine Stimme erklang. Minerva hatte sich erhoben und sagte mit magisch verstärkter Stimme, die nur leicht zitterte: „Hiermit erkläre ich Professor Snape zum Gewinner des Duells. Ich bitte alle Schüler, sich wieder in Ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zu begeben. Die Hauslehrer werden Sie begleiten, um mit Ihnen über das Duell zu sprechen und Ihre Fragen zu beantworten. Sie werden darüber informiert, sobald wir wissen, was mit Professor Kaufmann los ist. Professor Flitwick wird die Ravenclaws in Ihren Turm begleiten und Professor Mayfair zu den Slytherins kommen."  
Zögerlich standen die Schüler auf und gingen schweigend zum Schloss zurück. Das Duell hatte ihnen eindrucksvoll gezeigt, dass mit Magie nicht leichtfertig umgegangen werden sollte. Selbst mächtige Zauberer konnten jederzeit verletzt werden. Und dass die Schüler nicht einmal im Traum gegen einen der beiden bestehen konnten, dessen war sich jeder einzelne bewusst. Sie waren verstört und verängstigt. Was war mit ihrer Lehrerin? Ging es ihr gut?

Während die Schüler zurück zum Schloss gingen, wandte sich die Schulleiterin den Lehrern und Gästen zu und teilte ihnen mit: „Ich werde direkt in den Krankenflügel folgen, um zu sehen, wie es Beth geht."  
Sie wandte sich Hermione zu, die ihrer soeben gemachten Ankündigung widersprechen wollte: „Ich weiß, dass du zuerst zu Beth möchtest, aber deine Schüler brauchen dich jetzt. Ich werde dich sofort informieren, wenn wir etwas wissen."  
Hermione nickte nach einigen Sekunden widerwillig und verschwand mit den drei anderen Professoren Richtung Schloss, um die Schüler zu ihren Häusern zu begleiten.  
Dann wandte sich Minerva den übrigen Anwesenden zu: „Wer nicht abreisen möchte, ohne zu wissen, wie es Beth geht, kann gerne in der Großen Halle warten. Die Hauselfen werden vor dem Mittagessen bereits ein leichtes Mahl servieren können."  
Remus, Tonks, Harry, Ron und Blaise nickten stumm und wandten sich zum Gehen, nachdem der Werwolf die anderen Auroren instruiert hatte, ins Hauptquartier zurückzukehren und dort auf ihn zu warten.

Die Schulleiterin blieb im Stadion zurück und blickte auf die Verwüstung, die Beth und Severus angerichtet hatten. Ihr lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, als sie an das Duell dachte. Fürwahr, hier hatten sich zwei Meister gegenüber gestanden. Umso mehr irritierte sie der plötzliche Ausgang des Kampfes. Die beiden schienen völlig ebenbürtig gewesen zu sein, bis Beth plötzlich abwesend gewirkt und Severus Zauber sie voll erwischt hatte.  
Mit einer weit ausholenden Handbewegung ließ sie nachdenklich ihren Zauberstab über das Stadion gleiten und richtete es wieder her.  
Nach fünf Minuten war sie fertig und eilte zum Krankenflügel. Sie hoffte, Marie wusste schon, was mit der jungen Frau los war.

Severus war nur kurz nach Marie im Krankenflügel angekommen. Nachdem Beth ohnmächtig geworden war, hatte er keine Rücksicht mehr darauf genommen, vorsichtig zu gehen, sondern wollte nur so schnell wie möglich dort sein, damit die Heilerin sich um sie kümmern konnte.  
Hastig legte er sie auf einem Bett ab, das die Medihexe ihm wies.  
Dann schob sie ihn zur Seite, während sie damit begann, die junge Frau zu untersuchen.  
Severus stand mit hängenden Armen daneben und blickte auf Beth herunter. Er konnte nicht beschreiben, was er jetzt fühlte. Er fühlte Bestürzung darüber, dass er es war, der sie so verletzt hatte. Reue, weil er so wütend auf sie gewesen war. Und Angst. Vor allem spürte er Angst. Angst um diese Frau, die da so bleich in dem Bett lag. Angst um die Frau, die in den letzten Wochen so unbemerkt Teil seines Lebens geworden war.  
Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als Marie ihn anherrschte: „Steh nicht rum, Severus, gib mir den Stärkungstrank aus dem Regal!" Ungeduldig wies sie auf ihren Vorrat an Medikamenten. Schnell ging er hinüber, prüfte die einzelnen Phiolen und holte den gewünschten Trank heraus.  
Die Heilerin flößte ihn Beth ein und untersuchte sie weiter. Er sah, wie die Medihexe einige Analyse- und Heilzauber ausführte und ihr Gesicht sich zunehmend verfinsterte.  
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit richtete sie sich auf, ging schweigend an den Tränkeschrank und holte einige Phiolen hervor. Damit ging sie zurück zu der jungen Frau und flößte ihr diese ein.  
„Was ist mit ihr?", fragte Severus ungeduldig, als er die Stille nicht mehr ertrug.  
In diesem Moment kam Minerva herein. Sie sah Beth bleich in dem Krankenbett liegen, einen besorgten Severus daneben und eine äußerlich gefasste, aber sehr ernst blickende Marie, die ihr Tränke einflösste.  
Die Schulleiterin überkam ein Dejá Vu Erlebnis. Das hatte sie doch erst vor kurzem ganz ähnlich schon einmal gesehen?  
Sie stellte sich zum Meister der Zaubertränke, der die Medihexe immer noch ungeduldig anfunkelte und fragte: „Wie sieht es aus, Marie?"  
Die Heilerin, die Beth inzwischen alle Tränke eingeflößt hatte, schaute Severus und Minerva an. „Beth hat sich bei ihrem Sturz die Achillessehne in der rechten Ferse gerissen. Daher kam auch der laute Knall, den man gehört hat. Ich habe die Sehnenenden wieder verbunden und übermorgen dürfte es völlig verwachsen sein."  
Beide Professoren atmeten erleichtert aus. Das klang ja gar nicht so schlimm, wie es ausgesehen hatte.  
Marie fuhr jedoch mit ernster Stimme fort: „Bei ihren Verletzungen durch Severus Zauber sieht es anders aus. Sie hat eine Quetschung des Magens erlitten, wahrscheinlich weil der Zauber sie hier mit voller Wucht traf. Zusätzlich hat der Strahl ihr zwei Rippen gebrochen, wovon eine die Leber durchbohrt hat. Ich habe die Rippen wieder in ihre ursprüngliche Position gebracht und die Leber, sowie den Magen, so gut es geht geheilt. Die Rippen werden durch den Skele Wachs Trank morgen wieder verwachsen sein und der Magen sich in ein paar Tagen erholt haben."  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr mit leiser Stimme bedauernd fort: „Leider kann ich nicht mehr für sie tun, die Leber muss von selbst heilen. Wir müssen die Nacht abwarten und sehen, was wird."  
Minerva und Severus sahen sie einige Sekunden lang an.  
Mit einer schnellen Bewegung stand der Meister der Zaubertränke dicht vor ihr und zischte sie an: „Was soll das heißen, du kannst nicht mehr machen? Willst du damit sagen, dass es sein kann, dass Beth nicht mehr gesund wird?"  
Die Heilerin sah ihn unerschrocken an und sagte mit leicht zitternder Stimme: „Das heißt, dass man ohne Leber nicht leben kann und wenn diese nicht von selbst heilt, kann ich nichts mehr für sie machen."  
Die Schulleiterin, die selbst blass aussah, legte Severus eine Hand auf die Schulter und sagte: „Beruhige dich, Severus. Beth ist eine starke, junge Frau, sie wird es sicherlich schaffen."  
Marie nickte bestätigend, ihr Gesichtsausdruck blieb aber ernst. Voller Sorge blickte sie auf die junge Frau hinab, die ihr in den letzten Wochen ans Herz gewachsen war mit ihrer liebenswerten, leicht chaotischen Art. Sie ballte die Fäuste voller Wut, dass es Dinge gab, die sie selbst als Heilerin nicht beeinflussen konnte.

Der Professor für Zaubertränke sah zwischen Marie und Minerva hin und her und blickte schließlich wieder zu der jungen Frau, die blass in dem Krankenbett lag.  
Dann presste er hervor: „Kann in St. Mungos nicht mehr getan werden?"  
Die Medihexe schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Zaubererwelt kennt inzwischen viele mächtige Heilsprüche und Tränke, aber selbst wir können nicht alles heilen. Ich habe ihr einen Regenerationstrank gegeben, um die Heilung der Leber zu unterstützen. Bei manchen Patienten reicht das aber nicht aus, um sie gesund zu machen. Magie kann nicht alles heilen."

Severus sah die beiden Frauen lange wortlos an. Dann ging er zu Beth hinüber, zog sich einen Stuhl heran und ließ sich darauf nieder.  
Stumm sahen die beiden Frauen ihm zu, bevor die Heilerin sagte: „Severus, Beth wird auf jeden Fall nicht vor Morgen Früh aufwachen. Es hat keinen Sinn, wenn du hier bleibst."  
Er fuhr zu ihr herum und herrschte sie an: „Was soll das heißen, WENN? Natürlich wird sie aufwachen und ich bleibe hier, bis das geschehen ist."  
Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich wieder zu der jungen Frau im Krankenbett herum und blickte sie an.

Minerva gab Marie mit einer Handbewegung zu verstehen, dass sie ihn gewähren lassen sollte und sagte leise: „Ich werde die Anderen informieren. Gib mir bitte Bescheid, sollte sich etwas an Beths Zustand ändern, ja?"

Die Medihexe nickte und die Schulleiterin verließ den Krankenflügel. Bevor sie in ihr Arbeitszimmer ging, schaute Marie noch einmal auf die beiden Menschen im Saal. Es würde eine langer Nachmittag und eine noch längere Nacht werden und sie betete, dass Beth stark genug war. Sie wollte die junge Frau nicht verlieren, bevor sie die Chance hatten, Freundinnen zu werden.

Als Minerva die Große Halle betrat, war bereits Mittagszeit und die Schüler waren alle an den Haustischen versammelt. Die Gespräche waren leiser als sonst und überall waren bedrückte Gesichter zu sehen.  
Stumm ging die Schulleiterin durch die Halle auf den Lehrertisch zu, an dem auch Remus, Tonks, Harry und Ron saßen. Alle blickten gespannt auf sie, sie nickte ihnen jedoch nur zu, stellte sich vor ihren Stuhl und klatschte in die Hände. „Alle herhören bitte. Ich möchte Sie darüber informieren, dass Professor Kaufmanns Wunden so weit wie möglich geheilt wurden."  
Erleichtertes Murmeln war zu hören, bevor Minerva ernst fortfuhr: „Leider wurde die Leber von Professor Kaufmann in Mitleidenschaft gezogen und es steht zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt noch nicht fest, ob sie sich davon erholen wird."  
Ungläubig sahen die Anwesenden sie an, als die Botschaft in Gänze zu ihnen durchdrang.  
Hermione war aufgesprungen und ohne ein weiteres Wort von Minerva aus der Halle Richtung Krankenflügel gestürmt.  
Die Schulleiterin hob die Hände, um die Unruhe wieder einzudämmen und sprach weiter: „Wir müssen die heutige Nacht abwarten. Danach werden wir wissen, ob Professor Kaufmann wieder gesund wird. Bis dahin wird Professor Flitwick für die Ravenclaws da sein. Ich bitte alle, sich diszipliniert zu verhalten. Ich bedaure zutiefst, dass das Duell eine solche Wende genommen hat. Ich möchte Sie alle jedoch bitten, Ihre Lehre daraus zu ziehen. Magie ist kein Spielzeug und sollte niemals leichtsinnig genutzt werden. Sie alle tragen als Zauberer eine große Verantwortung Ihren Mitmenschen gegenüber. Seien Sie sich dessen stets bewusst."  
Mit diesen Worten setzte sie sich und wandte sich den Personen am Lehrertisch zu.  
Remus fragte zitternd: „Ist das wahr?"  
Minerva nickte. „Leider ja. Marie konnte nicht mehr für Beth unternehmen. Der Rest muss von ihr selbst ausgehen."  
Der Werwolf stand auf und mit ihm Tonks, Harry und Ron, sowie die anderen Lehrer.  
Er sagte: „Ich möchte sie sehen." Dann wandte er sich ab und wollte die Halle verlassen. Die Anderen machten Anstalten, ihm zu folgen, als die Schulleiterin beschwörend sagte: „Marie wird euch nie alle gleichzeitig zu ihr lassen. Außerdem schläft sie im Moment. Teilt euch also bitte auf."  
Nach kurzer Diskussion gingen Remus und Tonks zuerst in den Krankenflügel. Die Anderen setzten sich hin, um weiter zu essen. Sie würden Beth danach besuchen.

Als die beiden den Krankenflügel betraten, bot sich ihnen ein erstaunliches Bild. Severus saß an Beths Bett und sprach leise zu ihr. Hermione saß auf der anderen Seite und blickte ihre Freundin nur stumm an. Als der Professor für Zaubertränke die beiden Besucher bemerkte, brach er ab und schaute auf.  
Er sah furchtbar mitgenommen aus. Seine Kleidung war vom Duell in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden und seine Augen hatten einen gehetzten Ausdruck wie ein verwundetes Tier.  
Remus konnte sich nicht erinnern, ihn je so gesehen zu haben und es erschreckte ihn. Schnell ging er auf ihn zu und fragte: „Wie geht es ihr?"  
Severus sah ihn unwirsch an und sagte zornig: „Sie ist bewusstlos, wie sollen wir da wissen, wie es ihr geht? Denk nach, Remus!"  
„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Severus", sagte er ruhig.  
Dieser fuhr mit einer schnellen, fließenden Bewegung vom Stuhl hoch, baute sich vor Remus auf und presste bitter hervor: „Nicht meine Schuld? Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass es NICHT meine Schuld war? Hast du beim Duell nicht hingesehen? Es war MEIN Zauber, der das gemacht hat, ICH war es!"  
Der Werwolf schüttelte den Kopf und sagte beschwichtigend: „Du hast doch selbst gesehen, dass irgend etwas mit ihr nicht gestimmt hat. Sie war abgelenkt, nur deshalb ist das passiert. Du konntest es vorher nicht wissen."  
Severus sah ihn ungehalten an, erwiderte aber nichts und setzte sich wieder neben Beth.  
Tonks und Remus blieben noch einige Minuten und sprachen leise mit Hermione, dann verabschiedeten sie sich.

Nachdem auch die Anderen Beth besucht hatten, verließen Harry, Ron, Remus und Tonks Hogwarts nur mit der Versicherung, sie würden sofort benachrichtigt werden, wenn sich etwas an ihrem Zustand ändern würde. Minerva kam am Abend noch einmal und überzeugte Hermione, dass sie etwas essen müsste und mit in die Große Halle kommen sollte. Bei Severus hatte sie damit keinen Erfolg und so ließ sie ihm etwas zu essen von den Hauselfen bringen, was er jedoch nicht anrührte. Die Schulleiterin machte sich Sorgen um ihren Meister der Zaubertränke und alten Freund.

Severus saß wie betäubt neben Beths Bett. Er konnte nicht begreifen, was geschehen war. Verdammt, es war nur ein Showduell gewesen und jetzt lag sie da und keiner wusste, ob sie die Nacht überleben würde.  
Er machte sich Vorwürfe. Wieso hatte er den zweiten Zauber direkt hinterher schicken müssen?  
Wieso hatte er nicht bemerkt, dass sie abgelenkt war?  
Wieso hatte er keinen anderen Zauber benutzt?  
Wieso hatte er zugelassen, dass seine Wut sein Handeln bestimmte?  
Er blickte die junge Frau an, die in den letzten Wochen so in sein Leben reingepfuscht hatte und dann begann er, mit ihr zu sprechen: „Hör mir zu, Beth. Du bist eine sture, nervige, besserwisserische Person, die einfach überall dabei sein muss und ihren Mund nicht halten kann. Aber ich bekomme ohne dich meinen Trank nicht fertig, also untersteh dich, nicht gesund zu werden. Ich erwarte, dass du Montagabend wieder im Labor bist, damit wir die nächsten Komponenten diskutieren können."

Nur unterbrochen von den Besuchern erzählte er in den nächsten Stunden mehr oder weniger immer das Gleiche.  
Er herrschte sie an, sie solle sich gefälligst zusammenreißen und gesund werden.  
Er erklärte ihr, was er als nächstes vorhatte und wollte wissen, was sie zu den Zutaten meinte.  
Aber egal, wie oft er es auch wiederholte, sie gab keine Reaktion von sich.

Als die Nacht immer weiter fortschritt und sich nichts an ihrem Zustand änderte, wuchs seine Verzweiflung. In den letzten Stunden, die ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen waren, hatte er mit erstaunlich klarem Verstand eingesehen, dass diese Frau für ihn weit mehr war als nur eine Kollegin und dass es plötzlich wieder einen Menschen in seinem Leben gab, der ihm wirklich etwas bedeutete. Nicht wie es bei Albus war, den er insgeheim fast wie einen Vater gesehen hatte. Oder wie bei den anderen Lehrern, von denen er die meisten, die er schon so lange kannte, zumindest nicht als große Störenfriede betrachtete. Nein, seine Gefühle für diese Frau waren anders. Und er wusste weder, warum das so war, noch wie anders sie waren. Er wusste nur, dass sie vorhanden waren.  
Er hatte im Laufe der Nacht ihre Hand in seine genommen, während er weiter leise mit ihr sprach.  
Marie war jede Stunde gekommen und hatte nach ihr gesehen, aber sie konnte keine Veränderung feststellen. Beth lag um 4 Uhr morgens immer noch reglos auf dem Krankenbett. Ihr Gesicht war blass, mit einem leichten Gelbstich und bei Kontrolle ihrer Augen stellte die Heilerin betrübt fest, dass das Weiß in den Augen ebenfalls verfärbt war. Die Leber hatte sich immer noch nicht erholt und die Medihexe fürchtete insgeheim, dass die Verletzung vielleicht zu groß gewesen war. Verzweifelt hatte sie in den letzten Stunden überlegt, womit sie Beth noch helfen könnte, aber ihr war bisher einfach nichts eingefallen. Sie hatte alles getan, was in ihren Möglichkeiten lag, aber es sah bisher nicht aus als ob es genug gewesen war.  
Sie behielt ihre Gedanken und ihren Kummer jedoch für sich, als sie in Severus' Gesicht sah. Er hatte einen für ihn ganz untypischen Gesichtsausdruck, eine seltsame Mischung aus Angst und Hoffnung.  
Sollte er ruhig noch hoffen, dachte sie. Es war noch nicht zu spät, an eine Heilung zu glauben, auch wenn die Zeit langsam ablief.  
Zumindest hatte sich ihr Zustand nicht verschlechtert, woraus Marie schloss, dass ihr Körper noch kämpfte.

Die drei Personen im Krankenflügel wussten nicht, dass es noch einen Besucher gab.  
Albus hatte das Duell nicht verfolgen können, da es draußen nun mal keine Bilder gab, aber Minerva hatte ihm versprochen, ihm später das Duell zu zeigen. So war er während des Duells fröhlich durch Hogwarts gewandert. Er war gerade in der Eingangshalle angekommen, als plötzlich Severus mit einer offensichtlich bewusstlosen Beth hindurchgestürmt war.  
Ohne zu zögern, war er ihm in den Krankenflügel gefolgt und genau wie dieser wachte er bereits die ganze Zeit mit über Beth.  
Er wusste nicht genau, was beim Kampf geschehen war, aber das war für ihn momentan unwichtig. Wichtig war nur, dass sie wieder gesund wurde. Er ahnte, dass der Meister der Zaubertränke inzwischen viel mehr für Beth empfand, als er sich selbst eingestehen wollte und er hoffte, dass das Schicksal nicht so grausam war, ihm auch diese junge Frau zu nehmen. Severus hatte in seinem Leben bereits genug gelitten.  
Es schmerzte ihn, dass er nichts unternehmen konnte, um die junge Frau zu heilen und die offensichtlichen Qualen von Severus zu lindern. Während er still da saß, ließ er sich alle Zauber durch den Kopf gehen, die ihr evtl. helfen könnten, sollten die Tränke von Marie nicht anschlagen.  
Er hatte einige Ideen, diese waren jedoch alle riskant und noch hoffte er, sie würde es selbst schaffen. Nur wenn alles andere aussichtslos wäre, würde er diese Ideen nutzen. 


	31. Erwachen

Hallo zusammen,

ich glaube, zuerst einmal verdient ihr eine Entschuldigung, weil das Update heute solange gedauert hat.  
Aber ich hatte ja bereits erzählt, das mein Schwiegervater gestorben ist :-(((  
Und dieses Wochenende waren wir an der Nordsee für die Seebestattung.  
Ich kannte das noch nicht und muss sagen, dass es wirklich feierlich war, ganz anders als ich es bisher kannte.

Ich hätte es natürlich lieber erst in 20 Jahren erlebt ...

Naja, daher hatte ich am Wochenende keine Zeit für das Update, es kommt eben jetzt :-)

Viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel.  
Und jetzt solltet ihr verstehen, was ich meinte mit dem " Lasst euch nicht von mir täuschen" ;-)  
Wie findet ihr die Handlung?

LG  
Entchen

* * *

31.) Erwachen

Sie träumte. Zumindest glaubte Beth das.  
Sie stand auf einer Wiese. Sanft wiegte sich das Gras und die Blumen glitzerten in allen möglichen Farben. Die Sonne schien von einem blauen Himmel herunter, an dem ab und zu träge ein paar Quellwolken vorbei zogen.  
Sie erkannte die Wiese. Sie lag hinter ihrem Haus bei München.  
Aber sie wusste, dass sie nicht mehr in Deutschland war. Sie lebte jetzt auf Hogwarts und war Lehrerin, also musste das Ganze ein Traum sein.  
Unschlüssig sah sie sich um. Die Szene war so friedvoll und harmonisch, dass sie sich dagegen sträubte, ihren Willen zu nutzen, um aufzuwachen.  
Wieso sollte sie nicht noch etwas länger in dieser Illusion verweilen?  
Sie bückte sich nach unten, zog ihre Schuhe und Socken aus, nahm diese in die Hand und lief danach bedächtig los. Auf der anderen Seite der Wiese, ein Stück den Hügel hinauf, würde ihr Zuhause stehen und sie hatte plötzlich Sehnsucht danach, es wiederzusehen.  
Während sie über das weiche Gras ging, fühlte sie die Wärme, die vom Boden ausging und die Halme, die sie zwischen den Zehen kitzelten. Sie genoss den Frieden, der über der Umgebung lag und der auch ihre gequälte Seele beruhigte. Sie wusste, dass das alles Einbildung sein musste, aber es war so schön, es schien so real zu sein.  
Nach gefühlten zehn Minuten stand sie auf der Hügelkuppe, wobei es natürlich ein Traum war und Zeit daher relativ.  
Schweigend blickte sie auf das Haus herunter, das bis vor kurzem noch ihr Zuhause gewesen war. Die Sonne funkelte in den Fenstern, die Blumenbeete um das Haus herum standen in voller Blüte. Wäre ihr nicht schon die ganze Zeit bewusst gewesen, dass es ein Traum war, so hätte sie es spätestens jetzt merken müssen, denn Ende September hatten ihre Rosen immer schon längst aufgehört, zu blühen.  
Als sie so da stand und ihre Zuhause betrachtete, öffnete sich plötzlich die Haustür.  
Ungläubig schaute sie zu, wie ein Mann, mit Eimer und Gartenschere bewaffnet, heraus kam.  
Mit einem Aufschrei schmiss sie ihre Schuhe weg und fegte den Abhang hinunter.  
Sie wusste, dass es ein Traum war, aber es war ihr egal. Sie fragte sich nicht, warum sie sich in diesem Traum so frei bewegen konnte, warum sie nicht zusah, sondern mittendrin zu sein schien. So lange hatte sie Mark nicht mehr so lebendig, so real vor sich gesehen und sie würde diesen Augenblick nicht mit Überlegungen und Zweifeln verschwenden, egal, wie sehr es später weh tun würde.  
Bei ihrem Aufschrei hatte der Mann hoch gesehen und beobachtete jetzt fassungslos, wie sie auf ihn zugerannt kam. Dann ließ er Eimer und Schere fallen und breitete über das ganze Gesicht strahlend die Arme aus.  
Sie warf sich hinein und stumm standen die beiden eine ganze Weile so da, während die Sonne langsam über den Himmel wanderte. Als sie seine Wärme spürte, seine Arme, die sie sicher hielten, hatte sie das erste Mal seit langer Zeit das Gefühl, wieder sie selbst, wieder vollständig zu sein.  
Schließlich löste sich Mark von ihr, berührte ihr Gesicht mit einer Hand und sagte ungläubig: „Beth! Was machst du hier? Wieso?"  
Ihr rannen Tränen über die Wange, als sie ihn anblickte und ausrief: „Oh Mark! Ich weiß, dass es nur ein Traum ist, aber dich zu sehen … Es ist so wundervoll!"  
Wieder schmiegte sie sich an ihn und genoss die Wärme, die von ihm ausging, dieses so vertraute Gefühl, von ihm gehalten zu werden.  
Sie bedauerte, als er sie wieder von sich schob und sie ernst ansah. „Beth, du solltest nicht hier sein."  
Sie sah ihn fragend an. „Aber, warum? Es ist doch nur ein Traum?"  
Ihr Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Egal, was es ist, Beth, du musst jetzt aufwachen, hörst du? Zwing dich dazu, aufzuwachen. Du hast jetzt ein neues Leben und es ist nicht die Zeit hierfür."  
„Was willst du damit sagen, Mark?", fragte sie verständnislos.  
„Ich möchte damit sagen, dass du leben sollst, meine geliebte Frau", antwortete Mark sanft mit trauriger Stimme.  
„Du bist eine junge, wunderschöne Frau und ich habe dich über alles geliebt. Dein Lächeln war wie die Sonne für mich, deine Lebensfreude auch meine und dein Humor konnte mich jederzeit aufheitern. Du gabst mir das Gefühl, gebraucht zu werden, wenn dein Hang zum Chaos überhand nahm und deine Sturheit hat mich manchmal zur Verzweiflung getrieben. Ich liebte jede einzelne Sekunde mit dir …"  
Er brach ab und auch ihm liefen Tränen die Wange hinunter, als er sanft seine Hand an ihre Wange hielt und sie ihr Gesicht hineinschmiegte. Mit brüchiger Stimme fuhr er fort: „Es tut mir so leid, mein Liebling, dass ich nicht bei dir bleiben konnte, dir so viel Kummer bereitet habe, soviel Schmerz."  
Er drückt sie fest an sich, barg sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar und atmete ihren Duft tief ein, bevor er sie von sich schob, sie mit ernstem, aber liebevollem Blick ansah und mit fester Stimme weitersprach: „Ich bitte dich, werfe nicht alles weg, für das ich dich so sehr geliebt habe. Du musst jetzt aufhören zu trauern und dein Leben ohne mich weiterleben. Vergeude es nicht, in dem du dich immer fragst, was hätte sein können. Verschließe dich nicht vor einer neuen Chance, wieder glücklich zu werden. Lass deine Angst nicht dein Leben bestimmen. Lass nicht zu, dass deine Trauer dein Herz verhärtet und die lebenslustige, fröhliche Frau verschwinden lässt, die für mich das Wichtigste auf der Welt war." Seine Augen glitzerten wieder feucht, als er das sagte.  
Lange standen sie da und sahen sich an, während ihr unaufhörlich Tränen über die Wangen liefen.  
Schließlich hob sie die Hand und berührte leicht seine Wange. Sie beugte sich zu ihm rüber und gab ihm einen langen, sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. Dann löste sie sich von ihm und flüsterte: „Ich werde dich immer lieben, solange ich lebe. Aber du hast Recht, ich kann nicht hierbleiben, ich kann nicht in einem Traum leben. Auf Wiedersehen, mein Geliebter."  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte sie sich von ihm ab und stieg langsam den Hügel wieder hinauf, mit festen Schritten, dem Drang widerstehend, sich umzudrehen und zurückzulaufen, auf ewig in diesem Traum zu verharren.  
Als sie sich, oben angekommen, ein letztes Mal umdrehte, sah sie, wie Mark ihr schweigend zuwinkte.  
Sie hob die Hand und dann begann das Bild vor ihr zu verschwimmen, als ihr erneut Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. Dann wurde alles schwarz.  
Sie fühlte sich, als ob sie stürzte und für einige Sekunden ließ sie das Gefühl zu, die Leere, die Schwärze, das erlösende Nichts.  
Dann drängte ihr Geist mit aller Kraft wieder an die Oberfläche.

„Severus, du musst dich darauf vorbereiten, dass die Therapie versagen könnte", sagte Minerva bedauernd und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
Es war sechs Uhr morgens und Beths Zustand hatte sich nicht verändert.  
Unwillig sah er zu der Schulleiterin auf, schüttelte ihre Hand ab und fuhr sie an: „Wie kannst du sie einfach aufgeben? Nur weil noch nichts passiert ist, heißt das nicht, dass sie nicht noch gesund wird. Sag es ihr, Marie!"  
Bei den letzten Worten blickte er zu der Medihexe hinüber, die auf der anderen Seite von Beth stand und diese nachdenklich betrachtete.  
Dann blickte sie auf, schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Wenn sich in der nächsten Stunde nichts ändert, Severus, dann können wir nichts mehr für sie unternehmen."  
Er blickte sie stumm an und dann wieder auf die junge Frau hinunter. Erneut ergriff er ihre Hand und sagte leise und beschwörend zu ihr: „Elisabeth Kaufmann, du wirst dich davor hüten, an einem simplen Repello zu sterben, hörst du mich!"  
Sein Erstaunen war grenzenlos, als er plötzlich fühlte, wie sie den Druck erwiderte. Nur ganz leicht und nur eine Sekunde lang, aber er hatte es definitiv gespürt.  
„Beth!", drängte er sie.

Das erste, was ihr Bewusstsein wahrnahm, war Schmerz. Ihr tat alles weh und für eine Sekunde ärgerte sie sich, dass sie nicht in dieser schmerzfreien Traumwelt geblieben war. Es wäre so einfach gewesen, so leicht.  
Dann hörte sie eine Stimme, die ihr doch allen ernstes drohte. Sie braucht einige Sekunden, bis sie sie zuordnen konnte. Severus. Sie spürte, dass er ihre Hand hielt und mit aller Willenskraft ignorierte sie die Schmerzen und schloss ihre Hand. Zumindest versuchte sie es. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als ob ihr Körper ihr nicht richtig gehorchen wollte. Als wäre diese Anstrengung schon zu viel gewesen, spürte sie, wie ihr Bewusstsein wieder entglitt.

„Ich habe es genau gespürt, sie hat meine Hand gedrückt", beharrte Severus bereits seit zehn Minuten auf seinem Standpunkt.  
Ungläubig hatten Minerva und Marie gesehen, wie plötzlich Hoffnung und Triumph in seinem Gesicht aufgeleuchtet waren.  
„Was ist los?", hatte die Medihexe daraufhin gefragt.  
„Sie hat gerade ihre Hand bewegt", antwortete er triumphierend und berichtete kurz, was er gefühlt hatte.  
Daraufhin untersuchte sie Beth erneut, konnte aber nur feststellen, dass sie immer noch bewusstlos war.  
Er beharrte jedoch auf seiner Behauptung, dass sie zumindest kurz wieder bei Bewusstsein gewesen war.  
War das Warten vorher schon unerträglich gewesen, so wurde es jetzt zur Qual.  
Alle 10 Minuten untersuchte Marie die junge Frau erneut.  
Und nach 40 langen Minuten war es endlich so weit. Sie verkündete strahlend: „Die Gelbsucht geht zurück! Sie scheint sich zu erholen."  
Minerva lächelte sie freudig an. „Das ist wundervoll."  
Severus grummelte: „Naja, viel hat sie dafür ja nicht getan."  
Die beiden Frauen blitzten ihn wütend an, enthielten sich aber jedes Kommentars, als sie sahen, wie er die junge Frau in dem Krankenbett anblickte. Mit Freude registrierte die Schulleiterin das sichtbare Lächeln, das um seinen Mund herum zu sehen war. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sie ihn schon einmal aufrichtig aus Freude heraus hatte lächeln sehen. Und so wagte sie es nicht, etwas zu erwidern, um diesen seltenen Moment nicht zu stören.  
Das übernahm jemand anderes, als plötzlich eine Stimme hinter den dreien ertönte. „Marie, das sind wirklich wunderbare Neuigkeiten, meine Liebe. Ich muss gestehen, ich habe mir große Sorgen um Beth gemacht."  
Severus, Minerva und Marie wandten sich in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war und alle bemerkten erst jetzt, dass Albus in einem Sessel in dem Bild saß und sie mit verdächtig feuchten Augen freudig anfunkelte.  
„Albus?", rief die Schulleiterin erstaunt. „Wie lange sitzt du dort schon?"  
Dieser erwiderte: „Seit Severus Beth hierher gebracht hat."  
Dabei schaute er den Professor für Zaubertränke an und das Funkeln in seinen Augen war nicht zu übersehen. Minerva wusste, sie würde einige Neuigkeiten erzählt bekommen, wenn das alles hoffentlich ein gutes Ende genommen hatte.

Als Beth das nächste Mal wieder erwachte, war sie erstaunlich klar. Ihr Körper schmerzte noch immer und ihr Kopf fühlte sich an, als ob sie am Abend vorher zu gut hingelangt hätte. Trotzdem hatte sie das Gefühl, als ob sie diesmal Kontrolle über ihren Körper hatte.  
Vorsichtig schlug sie die Augen auf und blinzelte ein paar Mal, bis sie sich an das helle Licht gewöhnt hatte. Schweigend lag sie da und starrte die unbekannte Decke an.  
Bilder flogen in ihrem Kopf vorbei.  
Das Duell ... ein Blitz … sie flog durch die Luft … die Schmerzen … sie war abgelenkt gewesen … die Zauberstäbe …  
Ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als eine Stimme sie leise beim Namen rief.  
Sie wandte schwerfällig den Kopf in die Richtung und sah Marie, die sich über sie gebeugt hatte. „Willkommen zurück, Beth. Wie geht es dir?"  
„Bescheiden", krächzte sie.  
Ihre Kehle war wie ausgetrocknet und schmerzte.  
Die Medihexe nahm ein Glas Wasser vom Tisch, stützte die junge Frau vorsichtig und ließ sie austrinken.  
Kühlend lief das Wasser ihre Kehle hinunter und linderte die Trockenheit.  
Als sie wieder lag, meldete sich eine zweite Stimme.  
„Wir sind so froh, dass du wieder bei uns bist, Beth. Wir haben uns ganz schöne Sorgen um dich gemacht", sagte Minerva mit freundlicher Stimme.  
Beth drehte den Kopf auf ihre andere Seite und sah die Schulleiterin dort sitzen.  
„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie immer noch mit etwas kratziger Stimme.  
„Du wurdest beim Duell von Severus' Zauber getroffen", antwortete Minerva.  
Beth nickte, ihr war das ja schon wieder eingefallen.  
Sie blickte Marie an. „Wie schlimm ist es?"  
„Um es kurz zu fassen, du hattest einen Achillessehnenabriss, zwei gebrochene Rippen, eine Magenquetschung und etliche oberflächliche Wunden. Was uns am meisten Sorgen gemacht hat, war deine Leber. Eine Rippe hatte sie durchstoßen und wir waren uns bis heute Morgen nicht sicher, ob es heilen würde", führte die Medihexe aus, während sie ihren Zauberstab über Beth gleiten ließ. Dann holte sie einige Phiolen aus ihrer Tasche, entkorkte die erste, beugte sich zu ihr runter und flößte ihr die Tränke nach und nach ein.  
Während sie gehorsam schluckte und innerlich wegen des Geschmacks schauderte, überdachte sie Maries Worte. Ihre Leber. Sie wusste, dass ein Mensch ohne Leber nicht leben konnte, auch nicht in der Zaubererwelt.  
„Wie spät ist es?", fragte sie schwach.  
„Es ist jetzt 11 Uhr", antwortete Minerva.  
„Du warst fast einen ganzen Tag bewusstlos."  
„Ich habe wohl ganz schön Glück gehabt, oder?", versuchte sie, die Stimmung aufzuheitern.  
Marie und Minerva nickten.  
„Bis heute Früh hatten wir große Sorgen, ob du es schaffst. Severus hat es zuerst bemerkt, als sich etwas an deinem Zustand geändert hat", erklärte die Schulleiterin.  
„Severus?", fragte Beth erstaunt. Sie merkte, wie die Tränke ihre Wirkung taten und ihre Schmerzen abklangen. Allerdings wurde sie langsam wieder schläfrig.  
„Ja. Er ist die ganze Zeit bei dir geblieben, von dem Moment an, als er dich hergebracht hat, bis wir endgültig wussten, dass du es schaffst. Danach ist er verschwunden", erklärte Minerva.  
Beth war verwirrt. Er war die ganze Zeit bei ihr geblieben? Warum? Und wieso war er verschwunden, nachdem es ihr besser ging?  
„Wenn du dich stark genug fühlst, solltest du etwas Leichtes essen", forderte Marie sie auf. Beth nickte und die Medihexe ließ eine Schüssel mit etwas warmem Brei erscheinen. Beth verzog das Gesicht, aß aber mit Hilfe von Marie die Schüssel auf.  
Erschöpft lag sie danach im Bett, wandte sich an die beiden Hexen und sagte ganz leise: „Tut mir leid, ich bin so müde", und war gleich darauf auch schon eingeschlafen.

Minerva und Marie lächelten sich erleichtert an und sahen dann zu Albus hinüber, der ebenfalls freudestrahlend in einem Bild stand.  
„Ich werde jetzt Beths Freunde benachrichtigen, dass sie wieder aufgewacht ist und es ihr entsprechend gut geht. Ich gehe davon aus, dass sie in einigen Stunden alle hier sein werden, Marie."  
Diese nickte nur und die Schulleiterin verabschiedete sich und ging aus dem Krankenflügel zurück in ihr Büro.  
Hier schrieb sie einige Zeilen, duplizierte das Pergament fünf Mal und schickte sie mit einer Eule weg. Die Eule würde alle Empfänger nacheinander abfliegen.  
Danach wandte sie sich Albus zu, der bereits in seinem Bild saß und sie erwartungsvoll ansah.  
Seufzend sagte sie: „Du wirst mich wohl nicht eine Stunde schlafen lassen, bevor ich dir zeige, was gestern geschehen ist?"  
Er sah sie mit funkelnden Augen an. „Wie wäre es, wenn du es mir zeigst und ich lasse dich dann schlafen?"  
Sie lachte trocken. „Als ob du danach deine Theorien für dich behalten könntest."  
Resigniert zog sie eine Schublade ihres Schreibtisches auf und entnahm einen Schlüssel.  
Mit diesem ging sie zu einem Schrank, schloss ihn auf und holte ein Gefäß hervor. Sie tippte mit ihrem Zauberstab an ihre Schläfe und ließ einen langen Faden erscheinen, den sie in das Denkarium hinein gab. Dann richtete sie ihren Zauberstab darauf und danach auf Albus Bild, während sie zeitgleich ein paar Worte murmelte. Kurz darauf erschien in dem Bild ein Denkarium, eine exakte Kopie desjenigen, dass vor Minerva stand.  
Die Schulleiterin stellte das Original wieder zurück in den Schrank, schloss ab, kehrte zu ihrem Stuhl zurück, steckte ihren Zauberstab weg und setzte sich abwartend hin.  
Albus hatte in dieser Zeit bereits seinen Kopf in das Denkarium gesteckt.  
Minerva schloss die Augen und wartete darauf, dass er sich meldete.

Es verging wohl eine halbe Stunde, in der sie leicht vor sich hin döste, bis sie seine Stimme vernahm. „Ein wirklich erstaunliches Duell. Beth und Severus sind wahrlich ebenbürtige Gegner. Vielen Dank, Minerva, dass ich es sehen durfte."  
Sie öffnete die Augen und nickte.  
Er sah sie prüfend an und fragte: „Ist dir etwas an Beth aufgefallen, bevor Severus' Zauber sie getroffen hat?"  
Sie nickte. „Ja, sie wirkte plötzlich, als ob sie irgendetwas beschäftigte und hat sich nicht mehr auf den Kampf konzentriert."  
„Ich wüsste wirklich gerne, was eine erfahrene Duellantin dazu bringt, mitten in einem Kampf reglos stehen zu bleiben", sinnierte er nachdenklich.  
„Ich werde sie dazu befragen, wenn sie sich besser fühlt", erklärte sich Minerva bereit, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen.  
Albus wirkte immer noch nachdenklich, nachdem die Schulleiterin gesprochen hatte.  
Diese kannte das schon und wartete geduldig, bis er fortfahren würde.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er fragte: „Weißt du eigentlich, warum Severus so plötzlich verschwunden ist heute Morgen?"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich würde es auch gerne wissen. Nachdem er so lange bei Beth geblieben ist, war ich davon ausgegangen, er würde dabei sein wollen, wenn sie aufwacht."  
„Ja, normalerweise müsste man das annehmen", bestätigte Albus und seine Augen funkelten. „Aber ich glaube, wir sind uns einig, dass er kein normaler Mensch ist."  
Er lachte. „Vielleicht war es ihm peinlich, dass er sich solche Sorgen gemacht hat?"  
„Das könnte stimmen", überlegte sie. „Aber egal, was du noch sagst, Albus, ich werde ihn mit Sicherheit nicht nach seinen Gründen fragen."  
Dieser lächelte und sagte: „Keine Sorge, meine Liebe. Das werde ich übernehmen."

Severus war auf dem Weg in die Große Halle. Er hatte heute Morgen einen Wachhaltetrank genommen, um den Schultag durchführen zu können.  
Als kurz vor sieben Uhr feststand, dass Beth über dem Berg war, war er zurück in seine Räume gegangen.  
Nachdem die Angst um sie verflogen war, blieb nur noch die Erinnerung an sein Verhalten seit dem Duell.  
Er stellte fassungslos fest, dass seine Angst jegliche Vernunft, Logik und sachliche Überlegung ausgeschaltet hatte. Seine Sorgen um die junge Frau hatten seine, in Jahrzehnten gelernte Selbstbeherrschung in wenigen Momenten aussetzen lassen.  
Als ihm das klar wurde, war er voller Wut zurück in die Kerker gestürmt.  
Er hatte seinen Verstand wieder, daher ging er als erstes zu seinem Zaubertrankvorrat und trank einen leichten Heiltrank für seine oberflächlichen Wunden.  
Nachdem er den Wachhaltetrank eingenommen hatte, stieg er unter die Dusche. Während er unter dem warmen Strahl stand, analysierte er emotionslos sein Verhalten und was er feststellte, gefiel ihm gar nicht. In diesen Minuten unter der Dusche fasste er bewusst den Entschluss, niemals wieder seine Gefühle über ihn herrschen zu lassen, nicht noch einmal in so eine Situation zu geraten, in der ihm sein Verstand so abhanden kommen würde. Er hatte die Zeit bei Voldemort nur überlebt, weil er jederzeit glasklar, emotionslos und kalkuliert gehandelt hatte. Das Letzte, was er plötzlich sein wollte, war ein billiger Abklatsch eines Gryffindors, dem das Herz auf der Zunge lag und der keine Kontrolle über sich hatte.  
Mit diesem festen Entschluss kleidete er sich an und widerstand dem Drang, zum Krankenflügel zu gehen und nach Beth zu schauen, sondern wandte sich stattdessen der Großen Halle zu, um zu frühstücken.  
Danach nahm er seine Schulstunden wie geplant auf. Er musste sich den ganzen Vormittag beherrschen, seine Gedanken auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren, um Unfälle zu verhindern. Ohne dass er etwas dagegen hätte machen können, kreisten seine Gedanken immer wieder um Beth und wie es ihr wohl ging. Dadurch fiel ihm auch nicht auf, wie anders die Schüler heute waren. Manche blickten ihn noch ängstlicher an als sonst, aber in den Gesichtern der Anderen erblickte man Bewunderung für ihn.  
Missmutig ging er nach den Vormittagsstunden zum Mittagessen. Es ärgerte ihn, dass er seine Gedanken nicht beherrschen konnte, dass er immer noch an sie dachte. Gleichzeitig quälte ihn immer noch ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie wegen ihm im Krankenflügel lag.  
Schlecht gelaunt setzte er sich auf seinen Platz und blickte eine Sekunde neben sich, wo sie normalerweise saß. Dann riss er sich zusammen und widmete sich dem Essen, während seine Gedanken mal wieder um diese junge Frau kreisten.

„Severus?", hörte er eine Stimme neben sich und blickte zur Seite.  
Hermione saß auf Beths Platz und blickte ihn an.  
„Was ist?", fragte er unfreundlich.  
„Wir möchten Beth gleich besuchen gehen und ich wollte fragen, ob du mitkommst?"  
„Wieso sollte ich?", fragte er unwirsch.  
Sie sah ihn furchtlos an und entgegnete: „Nun, vielleicht weil du bis heute Morgen keinen Schritt von ihrer Seite gewichen bist und vielleicht selbst sehen möchtest, wie es ihr geht?"  
Was sollte er darauf erwidern? Dass ihm klar geworden war, dass er sich wie ein Idiot benommen hatte, nicht wie der Mann, der jede Situation beherrschte, in der er sich befand? Also blieb er einfach stumm und hoffte, die junge Frau würde aufgeben.  
Vergebens, denn diese blickte ihn zwei Minuten lang an und sagte dann sanft: „Severus, ich kann mich irren, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Beth sehr enttäuscht wäre, wenn du nicht kommen würdest. Freundschaft für jemanden zu empfinden ist keine Schwäche und sich um Menschen zu sorgen ebenfalls nicht. Also komm bitte mit."  
Er betrachtete sie. Natürlich durchschaute er ihren billigen Trick, seinen Besuch als ein Opfer darzustellen, als den Wunsch von Beth, aber da er selber in seinem Inneren nichts lieber wollte, als sie zu sehen, nickte er nur und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Essen zu. Soviel zu seiner sein Geist beherrscht seinen Körper Theorie, dachte er zynisch.  
Hermione strahlte ihn nach seiner Antwort an und sagte: „Prima, wir treffen uns in zehn Minuten. Remus und Tonks kommen etwas später, aber Blaise, Ron und Harry sind schon da."  
Prima, dachte er. Er würde Beth nur sehen können, wenn er dafür das „Goldene Trio" ertrug. Der Tag wurde immer besser. 


	32. Ihr habt es die ganze Zeit gewusst!

Hallo zusammen,

pünktlich zum Wochenstart gibt es für euch das nächste Kapitel.  
Es ist nicht ganz so lange, wie manche andere, aber ich mag es trotzdem ;-)

Ich hoffe, ihr habt viel Spaß damit und die Möglichkeit, es schön gemütlich auf eurer Terrasse oder eurem Balkon bei dem herrlichen Sonnenschein zu Lesen :-)

LG  
Entchen 

* * *

32.) Ihr habt es die ganze Zeit gewusst!

Als Beth das nächste Mal erwachte, fühlte sie sich schon wesentlich besser als am Morgen. Ihre Schmerzen waren zwar noch vorhanden, aber erträglich. Allerdings hatte sie Hunger und vor allem Durst.  
Marie war bereits zur Stelle, als sie die Augen aufschlug und als ob sie ihre Gedanken erraten hätte, stellte sie schweigend eine große Flasche Wasser neben ihr Bett und eine weitere Schüssel mit Grießbrei.  
Beth verzog zwar das Gesicht, aber ihrem Magen würde egal sein, was sie aß, solange es sättigte.  
„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte die Medihexe sie, während sie erneut ihre Diagnosezauber über sie sprach.  
„Besser", sagte Beth ehrlich.  
„Deine Wunden heilen jetzt gut, die Knochen sind bereits wieder da, wo sie hingehören. Deine Achillessehne wird morgen vollständig wiederhergestellt sein und deine Leber hat sich regeneriert. Wenn das so weitergeht, kannst du morgen Abend wieder raus, musst dich aber noch ein paar Tage schonen, also kein Fliegen, kein Sport und keine Duelle. Jetzt trink dieses Schmerzmittel und dann solltest du genug essen und trinken", wies die Heilerin sie an und reichte ihr eine Phiole, die sie wortlos an sich nahm und den Trank hinunterschluckte. Sie schüttelte sich. Vielleicht sollte sie als nächstes daran arbeiten, dass Heiltränke besser schmeckten?  
Marie setze ihr das Tablett mit dem Essen auf die Knie und sie begann, vorsichtig zu essen. Sobald sie merkte, dass ihr Magen es vertrug und sie sicher war, dass der Löffel ihr nicht einfach aus der noch zittrigen Hand fallen würde, leerte sie die Schüssel mit schnellerem Tempo.  
Zufrieden lehnte sie sich danach wieder zurück.  
Nach dem Essen waren ihre Lebensgeister zurückgekehrt und sie fühlte sich recht zufrieden. Sie war schmerzfrei, satt und nur leicht dösig.  
Als sich die Tür zum Krankenflügel öffnete, blickte sie auf und ein Strahlen glitt über ihr Gesicht, als Hermione und Severus eintraten.  
„Mione! Severus!", rief sie erfreut.  
Die beiden traten näher und ihre Freundin sagte ernst: „Du hast uns einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt. Mach das nie wieder!"  
„Es tut mir leid", sagte Beth zerknirscht, als sich die Tür erneut öffnete und Harry, Blaise und Ron eintraten.  
„Na, du Duellprofi!", rief Harry ihr entgegen und grinste dabei.  
Sie grinste zurück und die drei scharrten sich um das Bett.  
„Du siehst gar nicht so schlecht aus", bemerkte Ron, als er sie betrachtete.  
Hermione gab ihm einen leichten Klaps auf den Hinterkopf und meckerte: „Der Anblick ihrer Brüste sagt nichts über ihren Zustand aus, Ron!"  
So schäkerten sie noch eine Weile herum und lachten, bis auf Severus, der die ganze Zeit stumm daneben gestanden hatte.  
Nachdem die drei jungen Männer wieder gegangen waren, da Marie sie mehr oder weniger hinausgeschmissen hatte, wandte Beth sich dem Meister der Zaubertränke zu.  
Dieser sah sie lange und ernst an und fragte dann leise: „Wie fühlst du dich?"  
Sie schaute zurück, dann grinste sie schelmisch, fasste sich an die Seite und sagte: „Es geht mir gut, Severus. Du hast allerdings ganz schön ausgeteilt."  
„Beth, ich, das wollte ich nicht, es tut …", begann er, wurde aber von ihr unterbrochen.  
„Egal, was du sagen wolltest, vergiss es. Es war ein Duell und nicht deine Schuld, wenn dein Gegner schläft, also musst du dich auf keinen Fall entschuldigen." Dann lächelte sie und sagte: „Ich muss wohl noch etwas üben, wenn ich dich im Kampf schlagen möchte."  
Er sah sie lange an und sagte dann mit ernster, fast tonloser Stimme: „Ich verspreche dir eins, Beth. Ich werde nie mehr gegen dich antreten."  
„Das ist unfair", protestierte sie aufgebracht. „Wie soll ich mich denn dann bitte revanchieren."  
Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund, als er spöttisch antwortete: „Der Duelliermeister zieht sich ungeschlagen aus dieser Karriere zurück."  
„Mione", wandte sich Beth verzweifelt an ihre Freundin. „Sag Severus, dass er eine kranke Frau nicht so aufregen darf und dass er mir auf jeden Fall eine Revanche geben muss. Das steht doch bestimmt in irgendwelchen Regeln von Hogwarts drin?"  
Sie schaute hoffnungsvoll, während Hermione überlegte.  
„Egal, was in irgendwelchen Statuten steht, ich werde nicht noch einmal das Risiko eingehen, dich zu verletzen", knurrte Severus und fragte sich im selben Augenblick, warum er so etwas sagte.

Bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, ging die Tür erneut auf und Remus und Tonks kamen lächelnd zu ihnen herüber.  
Beth richtete sich bei ihrem Anblick im Bett auf, deutete mit dem Finger auf die beiden und sagte anklagend: „Ihr! Ihr behauptet meine Freunde zu sein und dabei habt ihr mich angelogen! Ihr habt es die ganze Zeit gewusst!"  
Remus' und Tonks' Lächeln erstarb.  
„Was meinst du, Beth?", fragte der Werwolf unsicher.  
„Die Zauberstäbe!", sagte sie nur.  
Nach einigen Sekunden fuhr sie aufgebracht fort: „Habt ihr euch überlegt, wie witzig es wäre, wenn ich es mitten in einem Duell mit Severus herausfinden würde? Nur zur Info, es war gar nicht lustig!"  
„Willst du damit sagen, du wusstest es bis zum Duell nicht?", fragte Tonks fassungslos.  
„Woher sollte ich es denn wissen?", schnaubte Beth. „Meine Freunde erzählen mir ja nichts und lügen lieber."  
Remus blickte sie an und sagte dann ebenfalls wütend: „Mr. Ollivander hat dir gesagt, du sollst es selbst herausfinden. Du arbeitest seit fast vier Wochen mit Severus zusammen. Wie sollten wir denn wissen, dass es dir vorher nie aufgefallen ist?"  
„Welchen Grund hätte ich denn bitteschön gehabt, mir seinen Zauberstab näher anzusehen?", erwiderte sie spitz mit abwehrend verschränkten Armen.  
„Vielleicht, weil einen die Ähnlichkeit förmlich anspringt, wenn man ihn jeden Tag sieht?", mischte Hermione sich jetzt ein.  
„Ach ja?", fauchte Beth. „Und wieso hast du es dann nie gesehen?"  
„Weil ich ihn nicht beim Tränke brauen fast neben mir stehen habe!", erwiderte ihre Freundin erstaunlich ruhig, nicht bereit, auf die Streitlust ihrer Freundin einzugehen.  
„Ich hätte es gar nicht erst herausfinden müssen, wenn Remus und Tonks es mir einfach gesagt hätten, als ich sie danach gefragt habe", sagte Beth schmollend.

„Würde mir bitte jemand erklären, was das Ganze soll?", mischte sich Severus ungehalten ein.  
Alle blickten ihn an und Beth sagte: „Kennst du die Geschichte deines Zauberstabes, Severus?"  
Er sah sie an und erwiderter unwirsch: „Mr. Ollivander hat damals irgendwas geschwafelt, von wegen zweitem Zauberstab, Schutz und so etwas. Aber was hat das hiermit zu tun?"  
Sie sah ihn an und seufzte. „Tja, wie es der Zufall will, habe ich seit neuestem den anderen Stab."  
Er sah sie perplex an, schnaubte dann aber. „Woher willst du das wissen? Das ist eine Legende, Beth, eine Geschichte, die man seinen Enkeln erzählt, weil sie so spannend klingt."  
„Gib mir deinen Zauberstab!", verlangte sie und streckte die Hand aus.  
Als er nicht reagierte, seufzte sie. „Jetzt mach schon, ich werde dich schon nicht verhexen."  
Widerstrebend zog er ihn aus seinem Ärmel hervor und reichte ihn ihr. Sie ergriff ihn und holte gleichzeitig ihren Stab aus dem Nachtschränkchen.  
Die Zauberstäbe waren noch 20cm von einander entfernt, als sie plötzlich leicht anfingen zu glühen. Je näher Beth sie zueinander brachte, je mehr verstärkte sich das Licht.

Trotzig schaute sie Severus an und sagte spöttisch: „Nur eine Geschichte, ja?"  
Ungläubig hatte er auf die Stäbe geblickt. Jetzt beugte er sich plötzlich vor, entriss Beth seinen Stab und murmelte: „Humbug."  
Sie lachte auf. „Ehrlich, Severus, du kannst so stur sein, wenn du etwas nicht glauben willst."  
Er blickte sie unwillig an, bevor er plötzlich explodierte. „Willst du mir allen Ernstes sagen, dass du mitten in einem Zaubererduell alles um dich herum vergessen hast, weil dein Zauberstab GLÜHTE? Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Dachtest du, dein Stab löst sich in Luft auf? Oder dass dein Gegner wartet, bis du dich gefasst hast? Verdammt ich hätte dich umbringen können und das alles wegen einer Geschichte, die ein seniler, alter Mann erzählt hat und dem Zufall, dass die Zauberstäbe anscheinend irgendetwas gemeinsam haben? Ich fasse es nicht!"  
Mit seinen letzten Worten wirbelte Severus herum und stürmte aus dem Krankenflügel. Verblüfft sahen ihm die Anwesenden hinterher.  
Remus wandte sich schmunzelnd an Beth. „Nimm es nicht persönlich. Severus hat sich nur Sorgen um dich gemacht und das ist seine Art, das zu zeigen."  
Sie schnaubte. „Wirklich eine reizende Art, seine Gefühle auszudrücken."  
Stumm sahen sich alle an, dann atmete Beth tief durch und wandte sich an Remus und Tonks.  
Zerknirscht sagte sie: „Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß, ihr hattet Gründe dafür, mir nichts zu verraten und habt am wenigsten Schuld an dem Ganzen. Aber es hätte verdammt übel enden können und dabei hatte ich wirklich eine reale Chance, Severus zu besiegen."  
Frustriert schlug sie auf die Bettdecke.  
Nach einigen Sekunden blickte sie erstaunt auf, als die Anwesenden in Lachen ausbrachen und dann stimmte sie mit ein. Sie benahm sich wirklich wie ein kleines, quengeliges Kind.

Während Beth mit den beiden Frieden schloss, lief Severus wütend durch die Gänge von Hogwarts.  
Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass sie den anderen Zauberstab hatte. Er wollte es vor den Anderen nicht zugeben, aber er kannte noch jedes Wort der Geschichte, die ihm Mr. Ollivander damals erzählt hatte. Er war fasziniert davon gewesen und jahrelang hatte er heimlich nach jemandem Ausschau gehalten, der den zweiten Stab hätte haben können. Er hatte gehofft, es wäre jemand, der ihn mögen würde, so wie er war, ein Schulkamerad vielleicht, der ein wirklicher Freund werden könnte. Aber als die Jahre vergingen und er älter wurde, verlor er die Illusionen und die Geschichte geriet immer mehr in Vergessenheit. Er war schon früh viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, zu überleben, als an solche Dinge zu denken und glaubte schließlich nicht mehr an Werte wie Freundschaft und Zuneigung, als er Lily endgültig verlor. Die Todesser trieben ihm schließlich alle Gedanken daran aus, war er hier doch nur von Hass und Tod umgeben.  
Und jetzt, aus heiterem Himmel, hatte plötzlich die Frau den zweiten Zauberstab, die seine Welt seit Wochen immer mehr durcheinander wirbelte.  
Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben und weigerte sich, darüber nachzudenken, was das bedeuten könnte, warum die Zauberstäbe gerade jetzt beide einen Träger hatten.  
Seine Gedanken kreisten um das Thema, bis er in seinen Räumen war, den Kamin angezündet hatte, sich in einen Sessel warf und ein Glas Feuerwhisky einschenkte. Egal, ob sie den anderen Stab hatte oder nicht, die Wirkung war eh nur in einer besonderen Situation gegeben und die würde wohl kaum eintreten, versicherte Severus sich selbst.  
Wie sollte sie ihn mögen können?  
Oder anders herum, er sie?  
Und dann noch einer in Gefahr sein?  
Nein, das Ganze war ein Zufall und er würde das Thema abhaken. In Zukunft würden sie nur Laborpartner sein, mehr nicht. Er wollte keine Freunde haben, er brauchte sie nicht und die Streitereien und Spötteleien mit Beth würden ab heute aufhören, versprach er sich. Er brauchte so etwas nicht, er war alleine immer am besten zurechtgekommen und hatte nicht vor, das zu ändern.

Ihm war nicht bewusst, dass seine Vergangenheit sein Handeln immer noch bestimmte. Er war zu sehr verletzt worden, um anders zu reagieren, als seine Stacheln auszufahren und sich somit vor falschen Hoffnungen zu schützen, vor der Gefahr, noch einmal so verletzt zu werden wie einst bei dem Verlust von Lily Evans.


	33. Halloween

Guten Morgen zusammen,

es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ihr jetzt fast zwei Wochen warten musstet.  
Aber bei mir ist es momentan auf der Arbeit so stressig, dass ich in der freien Zeit irgendwie für nichts Nerven habe.  
Aber jetzt kommt das neue Kapitel.

Und ihr solltet hoffen, dass meine Beta jetzt fix ist mit den Nächsten, ich habe nämlich nur noch eines in der Rückhand danach ;-)

Ja, was soll ich zu dem Kapitel sagen?  
Auf jeden Fall ist es ab jetzt mein Versuch, das Ganze einmal etwas straffer von der Zeit her zu schreiben. Ansonsten sind wir bei Kapitel 100 noch nicht über das erste Schulhalbjahr hinweg ;-)

Ich bin sehr gespannt, wie ihr die nächsten Kapitel finden werdet.  
Denn jetzt kommen wir in den Bereich, in dem wir mich langsam einholen. Ich habe nur noch sieben Kapitel Vorsprung *ächz*  
Ich bemühe mich aber, wieder etwas mehr rauszuholen ;-)

So, ich wünsche euch ein tolles Wochenende und viel Spaß bei dem Kapitel.

LG  
Entchen

* * *

33.) Halloween

„Kann mir einer von euch sagen, wofür Zaubersprüche eigentlich da sind?" Beth blickte die Sechstklässler auffordernd an, die vor ihr saßen.  
Auf vielen Gesichtern entdeckte sie Unsicherheit.  
Einige sahen weg, andere kritzelten, scheinbar hochkonzentriert, auf ihren Pergamenten herum.  
Sie musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen. Zu gut konnte sie sich an solche Szenen aus ihrer eigenen Schulzeit erinnern, wenn man bloß nicht die Aufmerksamkeit des Lehrers auf sich ziehen wollte.

Heute war Halloween und die Schüler entsprechend aufgeregt, würde um 18 Uhr doch der Halloweenball beginnen und ihre Gedanken kreisten mehr darum als um die Theorie der Magie.  
Die Schüler ab der fünften Klasse würden dieses Jahr einen Außenstehenden einladen dürfen, daher war die Vorfreude umso größer und die Konzentration nicht sehr hoch.  
Beth hatte inzwischen begonnen, die Sechstklässler in den Grundlagen der lautlosen Magie zu unterrichten. Sie vertrat die Meinung, dass man diese nur beherrschen konnte, wenn man verstand, was die Zaubersprüche für eine Funktion erfüllten und der beste Weg hierzu war, die Lernenden selbst darauf kommen zu lassen. Daher spielte sie bereits seit einer halben Stunde ein Fragespiel mit ihnen.

Während sie ihren Blick über die Reihen wandern ließ, blieb sie schließlich an einer Schülerin hängen, die etwas selbstsicherer als die Anderen wirkte.  
„Nun, Miss Martins? Können Sie uns bei unserer Frage helfen?", forderte Beth sie auf.  
Die angesprochene Gryffindor blickte ihre Lehrerin an und sagte dann zögerlich: „Ich glaube, Professor, dass die Zaubersprüche nur eine Art Denkhilfe bilden."  
„Was genau meinen Sie damit, Miss Martins?"  
„Soweit ich weiß, bewirkt die Zauberstabbewegung, zusammen mit dem festen Willen des Zauberers, das Gelingen eines Zaubers. Die Sprache wird also nicht benötigt, sie dient lediglich als eine Art Erinnerungsstütze für die richtige Ausführung."  
Beth nickte der Schülerin anerkennend zu, die sich unter ihrem Blick sichtlich aufrichtete. „Sehr gut, Miss Martins. 10 Punkte für Gryffindor."  
Dann wandte sie sich an die ganze Klasse und fuhr fort: „Wie Miss Martins richtig bemerkt hat, liegt die Funktion eines Zauberspruches alleine in der Tatsache memorierte Strukturen aus dem Gedächtnis abzurufen. Das Wichtige an der zauberstablosen Magie sind also Bewegung und Konzentration. Die Bewegungen des Stabes bündeln die Magie und dienen der Stabilisierung des Zaubers. Die Konzentration und genaue Ausrichtung des Willens auf den gewünschten Effekt befähigt den Ausführenden dazu, den Zauber durch seine Magie zu entfalten."  
Die Schüler sahen sie an, einige noch ratlos, die Meisten aber verstehend.  
Sie fuhrt daraufhin fort: „Wer von Ihnen kann Latein?"  
Einige Hände hoben sich.  
„Gut. Wer kann mir sagen, was lumen bedeutet? Mr. Miller?"  
„Lumen bedeutet Licht, Professor."  
„Das ist richtig. Und wie heißt der Zauberspruch, mit dem man Licht erzeugt? Mr. Brown?"  
„Lumos, Professor."  
„Korrekt. Der Zauberspruch ist also kein Phantasiename, sondern aus einer alten Sprache hergeleitet. Nun, wer von Ihnen kannte diesen Zusammenhang bisher nicht?"  
Zögernd hoben sich einige Hände und Beth nickte.  
„Trotzdem können Sie alle diesen Zauber ausführen, oder?"  
Die Schüler nickten geschlossen.  
„Es kommt beim Zaubern nicht darauf an, was man sagt, sondern was man damit verbindet. Der Zauberspruch ‚Lumos' bedeutet für Sie soviel wie ‚Licht an', daher passiert dies auch. Diese Wortwahl ist jedoch völlig willkürlich. Im Grunde genommen hätten die Lehrer Ihnen als Zauberspruch auch ‚Licht an' beibringen können und es würde genau die gleiche Wirkung haben. Die Wörter dienen nur der Fokussierung, sie leiten den Zauber ein, rufen die benötigten Bewegungen in Ihren Köpfen ab und fokussieren Ihren Willen auf das Ziel, sie sind aber nicht Bestandteil des Zaubers. Haben Sie das verstanden?"  
Die Schüler nickten ihrer Lehrerin erneut zu. Dieses Mal sah sie keine fragenden Gesichter mehr und fuhr fort.  
„Miss Martins, versuchen Sie bitte einmal, Ihren Zauberstab aufleuchten zu lassen, jedoch nicht mit ‚Lumos', sondern mit einem anderen fiktiven Wort, dass Sie sich aussuchen dürfen. Beachten Sie dabei nur, alles andere genauso zu machen, wie sonst. Konzentrieren Sie sich auf Ihr Ziel", forderte Beth die Schülerin auf.  
Die Angesprochene nickte, hob ihren Zauberstab und sagte: „Lächerlich."  
Nichts geschah.  
„Versuchen Sie es noch einmal, sehen Sie das gewünschte Ergebnis detailliert vor Ihrem inneren Auge", ermutigte Beth sie, während sie innerlich über die Wortwahl schmunzeln musste.  
Die Schülerin nickte, eine steile Falte bildete sich auf ihrer Stirn, als sie erneut sagte: „Lächerlich."  
Und zum Erstaunen der Anderen fing ihr Zauberstab an zu leuchten.  
Beth lächelte. „Sehr gut, Miss Martins, noch einmal 20 Punkte für Gryffindor. Jetzt löschen Sie das Licht wieder."  
Die Schülerin konzentrierte sich und sagte: „Aus."  
Der Zauberstab erlosch, die anderen Schüler applaudierten und Miss Martins strahlte.  
Beth nickte zufrieden. „Sie alle sehen also, es ist egal, was genau Sie sagen, solange sich Ihre Intention nicht ändert. Auf dieser Grundlage werden wir in den kommenden Wochen aufbauen. Und glauben Sie nicht, es ist so einfach, wie Miss Martins es eben demonstriert hat. Jedes Wort kann einem helfen, seinen Geist zu bündeln. Ohne diese Bündelung auszukommen, ist etwas ganz anderes."  
Die Schüler nickten ihre Lehrerin an.  
„Und jetzt raus mit Ihnen", sagte sie, ging um ihr Pult herum und setzte sich, während die Schüler herausströmten. Die Stunde hatte ihr einiges an Kraft abverlangt, sie war müde und erschöpft und sehnte sich schon jetzt nach ihrem Bett.  
Die nächsten Schulstunden vergingen für sie quälend langsam, aber endlich war der Nachmittag gekommen und sie konnte zurück in ihre Wohnung.  
Auf dem Weg schweiften ihre Gedanken wie so häufig ab.

Beth hatte sich inzwischen von ihren Verletzungen völlig erholt, nicht mal eine Narbe erinnerte daran, wie nah sie dem Tod gekommen war. Immerhin etwas, hatte sie schon einige Male zynisch gedacht. Wenigstens waren die Verletzungen nicht äußerlich gewesen.  
Trotz ihrer häufigen Bitten, Sticheleien und auch Drohungen hatte Severus sich bisher nicht bereit erklärt, ihr eine Revanche zu geben, was sie wirklich ärgerte.  
Überhaupt war er den letzten Monat über erstaunlich wortkarg gewesen, noch mehr als sonst. Außer in den Abendstunden, wenn er mit ihr zusammen an dem Breitbandgegengift forschte, unterhielt er sich kaum noch mit ihr. Ihre Versuche, ihn aus der Reserve zu locken, schlugen alle fehl und sie vermisste die Neckereien mit ihm. Auch verstand sie den Grund für sein verändertes Verhalten nicht.  
Sie könnte verstehen, wenn er sauer auf sie wäre, weil sie so unachtsam gewesen war und sie anfauchen würde. Aber die scheinbare Gleichgültigkeit, die er ihr entgegenbrachte, verletzte sie und die möglichen Gründe dafür, die ihr Gehirn sich ausdachte, quälten sie.  
Was war nur los mit ihm? War sie ihm zu nervig? Wollte er ihr so zu verstehen geben, dass er sie einfach nicht mochte?

So in Gedanken versunken, merkte sie erst, dass jemand vor ihrer Wohnungstür stand als sie fast dort war.  
Sie blickte auf und lächelte. „Hallo, Mione. Ist es schon soweit?"  
Ihre Freundin grinste und hob einige Taschen. „Ist es und ich habe hoffentlich nichts vergessen."  
Beth seufzte innerlich. Hermione hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt, dass sie beide etwas richtig Ausgefallenes anziehen sollten und in einem Kostümladen wohl das Richtige gefunden. Bisher hatte sie das Kostüm noch nicht gesehen und sie hoffte, es wäre nicht zu übertrieben.

In letzter Zeit war ihr die Lust auf Späße wieder vergangen. Auch ihre Träume waren wieder schlimmer geworden und sie fühlte sich allgemein kraftlos, erschöpft und traurig, sie schaffte es nur schwer, die Tage durchzustehen, im Unterricht genug Motivation zu zeigen und die Anderen nicht spüren zu lassen, was in ihr vorging. Sie wäre heute Abend nur zu gerne früh ins Bett gegangen. Sie hätte sich die Bettdecke über den Kopf ziehen können und versuchen, alles auszuschließen, das Leben, die Sorgen, den Schmerz.

Da sie Hermione momentan nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte, ergab sie sich in ihr Schicksal und hoffte, der Abend würde einfach schnell vorbeigehen.

Nachdem sie die Wohnungstür geöffnet hatte, stürmte ihre Freundin hinterher und ging geradewegs ins Bad. Dabei rief sie über die Schulter: „Du kannst uns schon mal eine Flasche Wein aufmachen und zwei Gläser holen. Ich glaube, wir müssen dich erst einmal etwas auflockern."  
„Ich bin locker", widersprach Beth halbherzig, ging aber trotzdem in die Küche und holte das Gewünschte.  
Als sie ins Bad kam, sah sie, dass ihre Freundin bereits zwei bequeme Stühle herbeigezaubert hatte und alle möglichen Utensilien im Bad verteilt waren.  
„Mione", stöhnte sie, schon jetzt genervt. „Was hast du vor? Ich dachte wir ziehen uns um und veranstalten keinen Wellnessabend?"  
„Erst kommt der Wellnessabend, dann der Ball", kicherte ihre Freundin.  
„Wenn du mich ärgerst, dann lasse ich dich zwei Wochen lang in einem Bunnykostüm herumlaufen, es wird nicht einmal zum Duschen abgehen, egal, wie du es bezauberst, es wird immer wieder zu dir kommen", warnte Beth, die langsam spürte, wie ihre schlechte Laune verschwand. Vielleicht würde der Abend sie ja etwas ablenken können?  
„Dann muss ich mir wohl Mühe geben, dass du mir nicht böse wirst?", entgegnete Hermione lachend.  
„Das möchte ich dir raten, sonst mache ich dich vor den Augen deiner ganzen Freunde und vor Blaise lächerlich!", erklärte ihre Freundin mit trockenem Ton.  
Zu dem Halloweenfest würden mal wieder die üblichen Verdächtigen anreisen, d.h. die Lupins, Harry und Ron, sowie natürlich Blaise und einige andere Bekannte der Lehrkörper und der Schülerschaft.

Hermione schraubte einige Döschen auf, schnupperte am Inhalt und sagte: „Schau mal. Ich habe uns Gesichtsmasken besorgt, Entspannungsöl zum Baden und sogar spezielle Haarfarbe, die die Haare für die Nacht zusätzlich glühen lässt."  
Beth beäugte skeptisch die Sachen. „Mione, es ist dir doch klar, dass wir bis zur Feier nur noch zwei Stunden haben. Wie sollen wir da noch vernünftig baden?"  
„Wir bekommen das schon hin", erwiderte ihre Freundin optimistisch und füllte zwei Gläser mit Rotwein.  
Sie trank einen Schluck und zog dann eine Tüte näher heran. „Ich habe dir ja noch gar nicht unsere Kostüme gezeigt!", rief sie.  
Damit zog sie langsam einen Kleiderbügel aus der Tüte und präsentierte Beth stolz, was darauf hing.

Diese blinzelte ein paar Mal, schaute zu ihrer Freundin und wieder zurück und rief dann schließlich mit verschränkten Armen aus: „Mione! Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Auf keinen Fall! Vergiss es!"  
Hermione lachte.


	34. Der Halloweenball

Hallo zusammen,

es tut mir leid, dass ihr schon wieder solange warten musstet, aber auf der Arbeit ist es momentan wirklich stressig und Zuhause kann ich den Rechner dann nicht mehr sehen.

Aber jetzt kommt das neue Kapitel, ich wünsche euch viel Spaß damit :-)

LG  
Entchen

* * *

34.) Der Halloweenball

Wie hatte Hermione es nur geschafft, sie dazu zu überreden? Oh, warte nur, dachte Beth, das wirst du eines Tages zurückbekommen.  
Wie war sie nur auf die hirnrissige Idee gekommen, ihre Freundin die Kostüme aussuchen zu lassen. Das hatte sie jetzt davon, dass sie keine Lust gehabt hatte, selbst auf die Suche zu gehen. Wieso hatte sie sich nicht krankschreiben lassen? Oder ihre ganze unerledigte Arbeit vorgeschoben? Oder sich einfach in Luft aufgelöst?  
Und sie dachte, dieser Abend würde sie ablenken können. Ha!

„Komm, jetzt schmoll nicht, Beth. Du siehst super aus", sagte Hermione in einem einschmeichelnden Ton, als sie neben ihr zur Großen Halle ging.  
Diese warf ihr nur einen bösen Blick zu und wandte sich dann wieder nach vorne.

Nach einigen Metern blieb sie stehen und sah ihre Freundin vorwurfsvoll an. „Ich fasse es nicht, dass du mir das antust! Ich könnte genauso gut nackt sein, verdammt noch mal!"  
„Du siehst spitze aus. Kein Wunder, bei meinen Fähigkeiten", entgegnete Hermione selbstzufrieden.

Beth schnaubte nur und schaute an sich herunter. „Könnten wir nicht tauschen? Dein Kostüm passt viel besser zu mir", fragte sie halb verzweifelt.  
„Um nichts in der Welt!", sagte ihre Freundin grinsend.  
„Dann lass es uns hinter uns bringen", zischte Beth voll unterdrückter Wut und lief wieder los.

Kurz bevor sie an der Großen Halle angekommen waren, schwang sie heftig ihren Zauberstab und die großen Flügeltüren flogen auf und knallten gegen die Wand.  
Sie stürmte hinein, warf einen mörderischen Blick in die Runde und ging dann auf einen der Tische zu, an dem sie Blaise, Remus, Tonks, Harry und Ron erblickte. Diese starrten sie verblüfft an, genauso wie die übrigen ca. 400 Anwesenden.  
Prima, einfach klasse, dachte sie und setzte sich neben den Werwolf.  
„Ich – will – kein – einziges – Wort - hören!", sagte sie mit mörderischer Stimme und blickte stur auf die Tischplatte.

Dann kam Hermione grinsend an den Tisch. „Ein wirklich gelungener Auftritt, Beth. Ich hätte dein Kostüm nicht besser in Szene setzen können. Es fehlte nur noch jemand, der mit dem Messer hinter dir herlief."  
Beth blickte auf und sagte schnippisch: „Wieso hast du das nicht gemacht? Es war schließlich deine Idee und wäre gar nicht weiter von der Realität entfernt gewesen."

Die Fünf am Tisch sahen die beiden Hexen ungläubig an, die sich gerade so ankeiften.  
„Ähm, Mädels, Auszeit bitte, seid friedlich", sagte Remus mit erhobenen Händen.  
„Friedlich?", fragte Beth aufgebracht. „Hast du gesehen, in was für ein Kostüm Mione mich da gezwungen hat?"  
Der Werwolf betrachtete sie von oben bis unten und grinste. „Wenn wir kurz so tun, als ob ich nicht verheiratet wäre, dann würde ich sagen, mir gefällt es ziemlich gut."  
Tonks gab ihm einen leichten Klaps auf den Hinterkopf bei diesen Worten und er beugte sich zu ihr, um sie zu küssen.  
Harry, der Beths mörderische Blicke bemerkt hatte, schwieg lieber und nickte nur bestätigend, aber Ron, in seiner unverblümten Art, platzte heraus: „Beth, das sieht wirklich verboten aus."  
Blaise mischte sich bei Rons Worten ein. „Das Kostüm ist spitze, Beth, hör nicht auf den Idioten."  
Dann wandte er sich spitzbübisch grinsend an Hermione. „Schatz, wieso trägst du das nicht?"  
Diese grinste zurück und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin zu klein, es sähe nicht so eindrucksvoll aus."  
Damit beugte sie sich vor und gab Blaise einen langen, innigen Kuss, bevor sie sich neben ihn setzte.  
„Also findest du, dass ich nicht gut aussehe?", fragte sie danach gespielt eingeschnappt.  
„Mione, du bist jederzeit die schönste Frau für mich", schmeichelte Blaise und alle lachten. Alle bis auf Beth, die immer noch wütende Blicke in alle Richtungen abschoss. Rons unverblümter Ausbruch hatte nur bestätigt, was sie selbst wusste.!  
Tonks wandte sich ihr zu. „Was ist genau dein Problem? Dein Kostüm ist vielleicht etwas ähmm … ausgefallen, aber du siehst toll aus."  
„Mein Problem ist, dass 95% der Anwesenden meine Schüler sind und sie sich gefälligst keine Gedanken über meinen Körper machen sollen. Dieses Kostüm lässt nicht mehr viel der Phantasie übrig!", sagte Beth wütend.  
Hermione wandte sich ihr jetzt grinsend zu. „Beruhig dich bitte endlich. Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde dich so bloßstellen?"  
„Zuzutrauen ist dir alles, Mione!", schnaubte sie.  
„Beth, das Kostüm ist für alle Personen ab 21 so, wie du es siehst. Alle darunter sehen eine … naja, züchtigere Version."  
Sie schaute ihre Freundin ungläubig an. Beruhige dich, atme tief ein und aus, dachte sie. Du möchtest Mione nicht ins nächste Jahrtausend hexen ... Na gut, möchtest du, aber du lässt es sein!  
Trotzdem wandte sie sich böse an ihre Freundin und zischte: „Du wusstest genau, warum ich das nicht anziehen wollte! Wieso hast du mir das nicht vorher gesagt?"  
Ihre Freundin grinste sie spitzbübisch an. „Dafür habe ich mich viel zu gut amüsiert."

Am liebsten hätte Beth ihren Zauberstab gezogen und Hermione der Krake im See zum Fraß vorgeworfen. Krampfhaft versuchte sie, ihr Temperament wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.  
Ihre Freundin hatte sie bewusst in dem Glauben gelassen, sie würde sich vor allen Augen lächerlich machen. Es reichte schon, dass die Erwachsenen so viel sehen konnten. Beth war sich ihrer hervorstehenden Schlüsselbeine, der breiten Hüftknochen und des zu großen Busens nur zu bewusst und wäre am liebsten vor Wut und Scham in Tränen ausgebrochen.  
Während sie noch mit sich kämpfte, erklang hinter ihnen allen eine Stimme. „Hallo allerseits. Es freut mich, dass ihr alle der Einladung gefolgt seid."  
Minerva stand in einem Katzenkostüm (wie passend) hinter Remus und lächelte in die Runde.  
Dann bemerkte sie Beths Kostüm und stutzte. „Beth ... ich möchte nicht unverschämt klingen, du siehst wirklich toll aus, aber meinst du nicht, diese Kostüm ist etwas ... ähm gewagt?"  
Die Angesprochene schnaubte nur zur Antwort, während die Anderen kicherten und Hermione die Schulleiterin schnell über alles aufklärte.  
Dann setzte diese sich auf den freien Platz neben Harry und betrachtete die Anderen am Tisch.  
Remus und Tonks hatten sich als Vampire verkleidet und sahen ziemlich beeindruckend aus mit der blassen Haut, den roten Augenringen und den nur leicht verlängerten Eckzähnen, die beim Lachen hervorblitzten.  
Harry war als Zombie gekommen. Falsche Hautfetzen hingen von seiner Kleidung herunter und die geschminkten Narben in seinem Gesicht und dazu die offenen Wunden waren recht realistisch.  
Ron hatte sich wohl in der Muggelwelt umgeschaut und die Figur von Frankenstein in einem Buch entdeckt. Auf jeden Fall hatte er sich so ähnlich gekleidet und bei seiner großen Gestalt wirkte es fast so, als ob er gerade aus einem Film gesprungen war.  
Blaise trug einen weißen Sträflingsanzug und hatte das Gesicht mit allerlei offenen Wunden und Narben verziert, so dass er aussah, als ob er geradewegs von einer Gefängnisprügelei gekommen war.  
Minerva hatte bereits gewusst, dass Hermione die Kostüme für sich und Beth gekauft hatte und musterte das ihrer Professorin für Verwandlung genauer.  
Hermione hatte sich ein Kostüm gekauft, das in der Zaubererwelt mit Sicherheit nicht üblich war. Sie trug ein langes Kleid, das unten leicht ausgestellt war, mit einer kleinen Schleppe, die auf dem Boden auflag. Ursprünglich war es wohl einmal weiß gewesen, jetzt aber hatte es eine vergilbte, gräuliche Farbe. Auf Höhe der Knie teilte sich das Kleid und gab Hermiones Unterschenkel frei. Die Korsage lief unter dem Bauch spitz zu und war aus einem festen, beigen Stoff. Ein langer, grauer Schleier, der bis zum Boden reichte, bedeckte ihre Haare. Das alles wäre nicht so ungewöhnlich gewesen, wenn nicht die ganzen kleinen Details dazukommen würden. Die zerrissenen, beigen Handschuhe, der zerfetzte Saum des Kleides und des Schleiers. Die Narben, die Hermione auf ihre Wangen geschminkt hatte und vielleicht am bemerkenswertesten die linke Seite der Korsage, die unter der Brust zerrissen war, hier jedoch nicht nackte Haut erkennen ließ, sondern blanke Rippen.  
Minerva beugte sich nach der Musterung der Details, die sie beim Sitzen sehen konnte, leicht über den Tisch und sagte: „Dein Kostüm ist wirklich bemerkenswert, Hermione. Hattest du hierfür ein Vorbild aus der Muggelwelt?"  
Diese nickte. „Das Kostüm entspringt einem Film der Muggel, in dem eine junge Braut nach der Hochzeit von ihrem Mann ermordet wird und durch das Ehegelübde eines anderen Mannes, der dieses zufällig über ihrem, in einem Wald gelegenen, Grab übt, wieder zum Leben erweckt wird. Der Film nennt sich ‚Corpse Bride'."  
Minerva schmunzelte. „Wie passend."  
Beth hatte die Unterhaltung mit angehört und dachte, immer noch schmollend, dass das Kostüm eigentlich besser zu ihr gepasst hätte, einer Frau, die beim Tod ihres Mannes innerlich gestorben war.  
Aber sie hatte natürlich dieses – Nichts – an. Wieder stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen, die sie mit aller Macht versuchte, zurückzuhalten. Sie wusste, wenn nur eine Person das Falsche sagen würde, wäre es mit ihrer Selbstbeherrschung zu Ende.

Sie war froh um die Ablenkung, als Minerva sich erhob und in die Hände klatschte.  
Alle Blicke richteten sich auf die Direktorin und Beth atmete einmal tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen.  
Dann hörte sie zu, wie Minerva mit lauter Stimme sagte: „Es freut mich, dass wir heute alle so zahlreich hier versammelt sind. Ich wünsche allen ein frohes Halloween!"  
Mit diesen Worten erklang leise Musik und die Tische füllten sich mit Essen.  
Aber was für Essen das war. Ungläubig beäugten die Anwesenden die Schüsseln, einige Mädchen schrien erschrocken auf und auch einige der weiblichen Erwachsenen verspürten Ekel.  
Aus etlichen Schüsseln blickten ihnen rot umränderte Augen entgegen, die wie irre hin- und herrollten. In anderen wanden sich Würmer oder versuchten Käfer, davonzukrabbeln.  
Entgeistert blickten die sechs Personen an ihrem Tisch Minerva an. Was sollte das? War das ein Scherz? Ungläubig sahen sie zu, wie die Schulleiterin sich aus allen Schüsseln etwas herausholte und dann anfing zu essen.  
„Hmm, also diese Würmer sind ganz vorzüglich."  
Dann blickte sie auf. „Wieso esst ihr alle nicht? Es ist wirklich köstlich."  
Remus sah sie an und fragte: „Minerva, soll das ein Scherz sein?"  
„Was meinst du, Remus? Es ist Halloween, natürlich ist hier nicht alles wie immer", sagte sie lächelnd.  
In der Zwischenzeit hatte Harry sich einen der Käfer geschnappt, misstrauisch beäugt und seinen Zauberstab darüber fahren lassen. Plötzlich grinste er, schaute alle nacheinander an und steckte sich dann den windenden Käfer genüsslich in den Mund.  
Beth, Hermione und Tonks schüttelten sich und die Letzte rief: „Ihhh, Harry, wie kannst du das essen?"  
„Schmeckt wie Hühnchen", entgegnete dieser und nahm sich einen weiteren Käfer.  
„Du hast einen Illusionszauber benutzt, Minerva!", platzte Hermione plötzlich heraus und alle blickten sich an. Einer nach dem Anderen fingen sie an zu grinsen.  
„Beth ist nicht die Einzige, die gute Ideen hat", sagte Minerva trocken, verschwieg jedoch, dass Albus sie auf diesen Einfall gebracht hatte, als sie vorgestern Abend zusammen scherzten.

Durch Harrys Vorpreschen ermutigt, begannen jetzt auch die Anderen am Tisch, sich langsam etwas zu essen zu nehmen und mussten ihm Recht geben. Es schmeckte wirklich gut.  
Die anderen Anwesenden im Saal hatten das Schauspiel aus der Ferne bemerkt und langsam folgten sie dem Beispiel, bis auf ein paar Mädchen, die sich entschieden hatten, lieber zu fasten.  
Auch Beth hatte sich nur widerwillig zwei Augen genommen und musste beim Runterschlucken einen Würgereiz unterdrücken. Dann lehnte sie sich zurück. Sie würde wohl lieber heute Nacht den Hauselfen einen Besuch in der Küche abstatten. Hunger hatte sie momentan sowieso nicht.  
Auch Tonks sah nicht unbedingt glücklich aus und zog einige Grimassen, als sie in den ersten Käfer biss.  
Beth nutzte die Zeit, die die Anderen beim Essen verbrachten, um sich die Halle genauer anzusehen, die schwebenden Kürbisse und Kerzen zu bewundern und die Geister, die in der Halle umherschwebten. Sie lächelte Pomona zu, die mit Filius, Edward und Anette an einem Tisch saß. Der Mann neben ihr schien wohl ihr Ehemann zu sein. Soweit sie wusste, waren die meisten Lehrer nicht verheiratet, daher mussten die anderen Personen am Tisch wohl Bekannte sein.  
Während ihr Blick weiter durch die Halle wanderte, zuckte sie plötzlich zusammen, als die Eingangstür gegen die Wand knallte und den Blick auf den allseits gefürchteten Meister der Zaubertränke freigab. Sie stöhnte innerlich, als Severus sich umsah und dann widerstrebend auf ihren Tisch zuging. Am liebsten wäre sie in einem schwarzen Loch versunken. Nicht genug, dass sie dieses Kostüm anhatte. Jetzt musste auch der einzige freie Platz im Saal gerade an ihrem Tisch sein und sie würde den ganzen Abend seine spöttischen Bemerkungen und seinen Blick ertragen müssen. Sie fühlte sich ihm heute in keiner Weise gewachsen, in diesem Kostüm fühlte sie sich völlig hilflos und unsicher. Sie stöhnte und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.  
Remus beugte sich erstaunt zu ihr und fragte besorgt: „Was ist los, Beth? Ist dir nicht gut?"  
Sie deutete schweigend nach vorne und der Werwolf sah den Meister der Zaubertränke auf ihren Tisch zukommen. Er blickte sie an, dann wieder Severus und grinste. Das würde interessant werden.  
Sie blickte hoch, sah die Miene des Professors der Zaubertränke und sagte leise: „Ich glaube, mir wird schlecht. Ich werde jetzt besser gehen." Damit wollte sie schon aufstehen, aber Remus hielt sie zurück. „Was ist los, Beth? Hast du etwas plötzlich Angst vor Severus?"  
Sie sah ihn an und sagte verzweifelt: „Remus, ich trage ein unmögliches Kostüm und würde vor Scham am liebsten verschwinden. Severus hat seit dem Duell nicht mehr richtig mit mir gesprochen und ich bezweifle, dass sich daran etwas ändern wird, also fragst du mich allen Ernstes, was los ist?"  
„Nun, glaube mir, bei diesem Kostüm wird er einen Kommentar nicht unterdrücken können, also spricht er dann zumindest wieder mit dir. Das ist doch schon etwas."  
Genau das befürchtete Beth. Sie wollte nicht die ersten scherzhaften Worte seit Wochen von ihm hören und dann seinen ganzen Sarkasmus darin wiederfinden, der gegen sie gerichtet war. Das würde sie heute nicht ertragen. Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. Was war nur los mit ihr? Warum war sie in letzter Zeit wieder so empfindlich, so nah am Wasser gebaut, so unsicher, so verletzlich? Sie dachte, sie hätte das hinter sich gelassen. Es war ihr vor dem Duell doch wieder halbwegs gut gegangen. Wieso war das jetzt nicht mehr so? Wieso waren ihre Alpträume wieder so stark, ihre Trauer wieder so gegenwärtig. Sie verstand sich nicht, verstand ihre Reaktionen nicht mehr. Sie wusste nur, dass sie Severus' Spott heute nicht aushalten würde.  
Mit bangem Blick sah sie ihn an, als er sich, mit einem kurzen Gruß an alle, auf den einzigen freien Platz ihr gegenüber setzte.

Severus sah aus wie immer, er hatte sich nicht verkleidet. Das fehlte noch, dass er bei diesem Unsinn mitmachte. Er war schon so spät erschienen, wie es gerade noch schicklich und möglich war, ohne Minervas Zauber auszulösen, den ein Nichterscheinen nach sich gezogen hätte.  
Er betrachtet verächtlich die Kostüme der Anderen. Vampire, Mumien, Zombies. Konnten sie sich nicht einmal etwas Besseres einfallen lassen? Sein Blick wanderte zu Hermione und er musste widerwillig zugeben, dass ihre Verkleidung wenigstens anders war. Aber was wollte sie darstellen? Es sah aus wie ein Hochzeitskleid, aber die Narben im Gesicht und der zerrissene Schleier passten nicht dazu. Sie sah aus wie eine Leichenbraut.  
Als er dem Drang schließlich nicht mehr widerstehen konnte, fiel sein Blick auf Beth. Diese sah ihn mit glitzernden Augen und einem merkwürdig verzerrtem, traurigen Gesicht an. Weinte sie etwa, fragte er sich verblüfft. Warum? Das hier war doch ein Fest, was hatte sie für einen Grund dafür?  
Dann fiel sein Blick auf ihr Kostüm und er bemerkte die Wunden auf ihrer Wange, ihrem Hals und ihrem Dekolleté.  
Scharf zog er die Luft ein, als er ihre Verkleidung, so weit es im Sitzen möglich war, erkannte.  
Er wollte schon zu einem heftigen Kommentar ansetzen, als er ihr wieder in die Augen blickte und ihr Gesichtsausdruck ihn verstummen ließ.  
Sie sah elendig aus, als ob sie sich nur mühsam beherrschen konnte und erstaunlicherweise blieb er daraufhin lieber still.


	35. Der Astronomieturm

Hallo zusammen,

ich habe es geschafft *puuuh*

Mit der stressigen letzten Arbeitswoche, dem neuen Rechner, der zusammenzubauen war und dem letzten Aufräumen vor dem Urlaub wars ganz schön knapp :-)

Aber jetzt ist es geschafft und ich hoffe, ihr mögt das Kapitel.  
Das Nächste kommt dann, wenn ich wieder da bin, ich hoffe mal, vor Fronleichnam bekomme ich es hin ;-)

LG  
Entchen

* * *

35.) Der Astronomieturm

Während Hermione versuchte das Gespräch am Tisch in Gang zu halten und möglichst keine Pausen aufkommen zu lassen, war sie sich die ganze Zeit bewusst, dass Beth schweigsam und nachdenklich an ihrem Platz saß und scheinbar nichts von ihrer Umgebung richtig mitbekam.  
Zweifel regten sich in ihr, ob sie wirklich richtig gehandelt hatte, indem sie für Beth das außergewöhnliche Kostüm ausgesucht hatte. Sie hatte sie damit weder bloßstellen noch ärgern wollen, sondern nur versucht, ihre offensichtliche deprimierte Stimmung in den letzten Wochen etwas zu verbessern. Früher wäre ihre Freundin immer für so einen Spaß zu haben gewesen und Hermione sehnte sich danach, den schalkhaften Ausdruck in Beths Augen wiederzusehen, der früher so oft darin gefunkelt hatte. Momentan sah sie hier nur Trauer, Schmerz und Müdigkeit und sie machte sich Sorgen um ihre Freundin. Es schien, als ob sie es mit ihrer gut gemeinten Tat nur noch schlimmer gemacht hatte. Sie sah aus wie ein Häufchen Elend. Ihr Versuch, Haltung zu bewahren, scheiterte zumindest bei Hermione kläglich, denn sie kannte sie viel zu gut dafür.  
So war das Einzige, was sie tun konnte, die Anderen so weit abzulenken, dass sie Beths Stimmung nicht bemerkten.  
Sie atmete erleichtert auf, als sich Minerva nach dem Essen erhob und so alle Blicke auf sich zog.  
„Liebe Gäste, liebe Lehrer, liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, ich hoffe, Ihnen allen hat das Essen gemundet", sagte Minerva mit lauter Stimme.  
Beifall folgte und sie fuhr fort: „Und damit wir nicht zu träge werden, eröffne ich hiermit den Tanz. Genießen Sie das Fest!"  
Auf ihre Worte folgte erneuter Applaus, als die leise Hintergrundmusik wechselte und Tanzmusik erklang. Eifrig schoben die Anwesenden ihre Stühle nach hinten und an vielen Tischen konnte man sehen, wie die jungen und älteren Frauen voller Vorfreude mehr oder weniger widerstrebende Männer zur Tanzfläche zogen.  
Auch an Hermiones Tisch fanden sich schnell einige Paare. Remus und Tonks waren bereits auf der Tanzfläche und sie selbst zog Blaise mit sich.  
Severus hatte sich nach Minervas Worten schnell erhoben und war mit mürrischem Gesicht zur Bar, an der linken Wand der Halle, gegangen, um sich einen Feuerwhisky zu bestellen.  
Ron wollte zuerst Beth auffordern, als er aber ihr Gesicht sah, war er ausnahmsweise einmal so klug, den Mund zu halten und war an einen Tisch mit Siebtklässlern gegangen, wo ein recht hübsches Mädchen noch alleine saß.  
Somit blieben Beth und Harry am Tisch zurück und obwohl dieser einige erwartungsvolle Gesichter erblickte, die ihn ansahen, ignorierte er diese und setzte sich neben Beth, die wie versteinert auf den Tisch starrte.  
„Beth", sagte er zögerlich und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
Sie blickte hoch und sah ihn mit großen Augen an, erwiderte aber nichts, daher fuhr Harry sanft fort: „Beth, ich weiß, wir kennen uns noch nicht lange, aber ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass du das nicht machen musst. Du musst vor uns nicht verheimlichen, wie es dir wirklich geht. Ich sehe doch, wie du in deinem Inneren kämpfst, sehe, wie du versuchst, die Anderen nichts davon spüren zu lassen. Aber glaube mir, wenn du deinen Kummer nur in dich hineinfrisst, dann wird er dich eines Tages völlig verändern. Lass das nicht zu, Beth, stell dich deinen Gefühlen, lebe sie. Du musst nicht heiter wirken, wenn du das nicht bist. Weine, wenn dir danach ist, schreie, ärgere dich, schimpfe und fluche, aber verschließe dich nicht so völlig vor uns."  
Während er langsam, sanft und bedächtig sprach, waren ihre Augen immer glasiger geworden und als er fertig war, sprang sie unvermittelt auf und rannte Richtung Ausgang.  
Harry blickte ihr zwei Sekunden verdattert hinterher, bevor er ihr folgte. So war das nicht geplant gewesen, er hatte sie nicht vertreiben wollen. Sie sollte mit ihm reden, ihm sagen, was sie fühlte, ihre Gedanken aussprechen. Er hatte sie beim Essen beobachtet, gesehen, wie schlecht es ihr anscheinend wieder ging, obwohl sie beim Duell doch fast fröhlich und entspannt gewirkt hatte. Was war in der Zwischenzeit nur geschehen?  
Als er die Eingangshalle erreichte, sah er noch, wie sie eine Treppe hoch stürmte und er eilte hinterher, aber nach einigen Gängen hatte er sie aus den Augen verloren. Wo war die verdammte Karte, wenn man sie mal brauchte und er dachte daran, dass er sie vielleicht doch nicht Beth hätte vererben sollen.  
Er atmete tief durch und überlegte. Wo würde er hingehen, wenn er allein sein wollte?  
Er blieb noch einige Sekunden stehen, dann wandte er langsam seine Schritte zum Astronomieturm, der so viele Erinnerungen für ihn bereithielt.  
Als er die letzten Stufen erklomm und leise durch die offene Tür trat, hielt er für einen Moment den Atem an. Der Turm sah immer noch so aus wie früher, nichts hatte sich geändert, nur er selbst.  
Er blickte sich um, sah die uralten Steine, die seit über 1000 Jahren bestanden und so viele Dinge gesehen hatten, Leid und Freude, Krieg und Frieden. Er glaubte schon, sich geirrt zu haben, als er hinter einer schmalen Säule am Ende der Plattform ein leises Schluchzen hörte. Langsam ging er dort hinüber. Er lehnte sich einen Meter entfernt an die Brüstung und blickte auf die Umgebung, dann sagte er leise: „Ich hatte schon fast vergessen, wie schön es in Hogwarts ist. Wusstest du, dass dieses Schloss mein erstes richtiges Zuhause war?"  
Es wurde still hinter ihm und nach vielleicht zwei Minuten erklang Beths Stimme, gedämpft und etwas rau: „Es ist wirklich wunderschön. Wenn man hier oben steht, dann kann man kaum glauben, dass es in der Welt soviel Leid und Schmerz geben kann. Es sieht alles so friedlich und einfach aus."  
Harry wandte sich Beth zu, die ihr Gesicht seitlich von ihm abgewandt hatte. Er sah die Tränenspuren, die im Mondlicht auf ihren Wangen glitzerten.  
Sanft drehte er sie zu sich herum und sie blickten sich lang an. Dann breitete er in einer stummen, unmissverständlichen Geste seine Arme aus und sie warf sich ohne Zögern hinein. Sie weinte lange und heftig und er ließ sie gewähren. Er wusste, was in ihr vorging, denn auch er hatte so viele geliebte Menschen verloren. Sirius, Albus, seine Eltern. Er verstand ihre Qualen, konnte sich ihre Wut, den Schmerz und die Selbstzweifel vorstellen, die sie empfinden musste, denn auch er kannte diese und empfand sie selbst heute an manchen Tagen immer noch. Er hatte gelernt, damit zu leben und er wusste, dass auch Beth das schaffen konnte, wenn sie sich traute.  
Nach einiger Zeit, er wusste nicht, ob es nur Minuten oder schon Stunden waren, beruhigte sie sich und ihr Weinen verebbte.  
Langsam hob er ihr Kinn hoch und sah sie direkt an. „Du musst nichts sagen, wenn du nicht möchtest, Beth. Ich verstehe dich, vielleicht besser als viele Andere auf dieser Welt. Aber du musst begreifen, dass es nicht deine Schuld war. Das Leben ist so oft und in so vielen Facetten ungerecht und nicht nachvollziehbar, aber dafür können die Menschen nichts." Er lachte kurz und bitter auf und fuhr fort: „Weißt du, manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, als ob irgendwelche Götter um das Schicksal würfeln, als ob es für sie nur ein grausames Spiel ist, dass sie mit uns treiben und sich dabei köstlich amüsieren. Und dann frage ich mich wieder, ob nicht einfach alles nur Zufall ist, einfach ein Chaos, aus dem sich das Leben formt, das wir leben. Wir werden es wohl niemals wissen. Aber was es auch sein mag und welche Zweifel ich auch oft habe, im Grunde glaube ich fest daran, dass niemals etwas ohne Grund geschieht. Und wenn es wirklich so ist, dann musst du versuchen, mit der Vergangenheit zu leben, so schwer es dir auch vorkommen mag."  
Er sah Beth eindringlich in die Augen, die den Blick schweigend erwiderte, bis sie schließlich ihren Kopf an seine Schulter lehnte und leise sagte: „Es tut so weh, Harry. Wird es jemals aufhören?"  
Er streichelte ihr langsam über den Rücken und sagte mit leisem Bedauern: „Nein, Beth, ganz aufhören wird es leider nie. Aber es wird besser werden. Ganz langsam und schleichend wird es besser und eines Tages wachst du auf und der Schmerz ist nicht mehr so gegenwärtig. Aber nur, wenn du das auch möchtest und bis dahin deine Gefühle in allen Variationen zulässt und sie nicht verdrängst. Du musst dich damit auseinandersetzen, ansonsten kann der Schmerz nicht verebben."  
„Manchmal möchte ich schreien, die ganze Welt dafür beschimpfen, was sie mir genommen hat. Ich kann den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass er niemals mehr die Sonne sehen wird. Dass er diesen Ausblick niemals genießen kann. Wieso ist das so? Wieso ist uns das passiert? Andere Menschen leben solange, während ihr Körper förmlich um sie herum zerfällt! Warum bekommt er nie die Chance dazu?", fragte Beth weinend und fuhr mit heftiger Stimme fort: „Er hätte bei mir bleiben sollen! Verdammt, er hätte mit mir an einem Sommerabend mit grauem Bart und ohne Haare vor unserem Haus sitzen sollen und unseren Enkelkindern beim Spielen zusehen sollen! Wieso ist es ihm passiert? War er es weniger wert zu leben als jemand anderes?"  
Die letzten Worte rief sie laut in die Nacht hinaus, voller Groll gegen das Leben, das ihr soviel Kummer brachte.  
„Ich weiß es nicht, Beth", sagte Harry nur leise und legte einen Arm fester um ihre Schulter, voller Mitgefühl für diese junge Frau. „Aber .. ich weiß nicht ... ich hoffe, dass alles im Leben einen Sinn hat. Wie sollten wir Menschen es ertragen, wenn es nicht so ist?"  
Beth lachte trocken auf. „Und welcher Sinn soll das sein?"  
Er hob mit zwei Fingern ihr Kinn an, sah ihr ins Gesicht und antwortete mit ernster Stimme: „Das herauszufinden, ist vielleicht deine Aufgabe im Leben. Und wenn du es weißt, wer weiß, vielleicht kannst du dann wieder glücklich sein."  
Sie erwiderte darauf nichts mehr, von ihrem aufgestautem Kummer und dem plötzlichen Ausbruch erschöpft und lehnte sie nur erneut an seine Schulter. Es tat gut, seine Wärme zu spüren, das Gefühl, dass jemand bei ihr war.

Eine ganze Zeit lang saßen sie noch so zusammen, jeder in seine Gedanken vertieft, bis Beth plötzlich anfing, leicht zu zittern.  
Sie lachte leise und sagte mit triefender Nase: „Harry, wenn wir noch länger hierbleiben, erfriere ich."  
Er sah sie an und erwiderte: „Möchtest du zurückgehen?"  
Sie überlegte und nickte dann leicht.  
„Dann komm", sagte er, stand auf und streckte ihr seine Hand hin, die sie dankend annahm. Danach holte er aus seinem Umhang ein Taschentuch heraus und reichte es ihr.  
Bevor sie im Treppenhaus ankamen, stoppte Beth und Harry drehte sich noch einmal zu ihr um.  
Sie lächelte ihn leicht an und zum ersten Mal hatte er das Gefühl, ihr Lächeln würde wirklich so gemeint sein. „Vielen Dank, Harry. Für alles." Sie ging auf ihn zu, umarmte ihn kurz und kräftig und lief dann vor ihm her schnell die Treppe hinunter. Er schaute ihr lächelnd nach, bevor er ihr folgte. Er schien heute Abend etwas richtig gemacht zu haben.

Kurz vor der Großen Halle hatte er sie eingeholt und hielt sie noch einmal zurück. „Wenn du so rein gehst, denken die Anderen, ich hätte dich verprügelt oder so."  
Sie sah ihn verwirrt an, während er seinen Zauberstab schwang und sie einen kalten Lufthauch auf ihrem Gesicht fühlte und sich danach die Haut um ihre Augen herum entspannte.  
Sie wurde leicht rot und sagte: „Danke, Harry."  
Er lächelte, drückte ihre Hand und zusammen betraten sie die Große Halle.  
Unauffällig schlichen sie zurück zum Tisch, der immer noch verlassen war. Die Anderen schienen durchgetanzt zu haben, wie sie erleichtert registrierten. Sie glaubten, niemand hätte ihr Verschwinden bemerkt.  
Das stimmte jedoch nicht ganz.

Es gab zwei Personen, die es durchaus gesehen hatten und eine war davon gar nicht erfreut.

Severus umklammerte sein Glas mit Feuerwhisky so fest, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten und er bekämpfte das Bedürfnis, auf die beiden zuzurennen und Harry Potter ins Nirvana zu hexen.  
Er hatte beobachtet, wie die beiden hinausgegangen waren, hatte gesehen, wie Beths Kostüm sich an ihren Körper schmiegte, jede ihrer Bewegungen mitmachte und hatte den Impuls unterdrücken müssen, ihnen nachzugehen. Er hatte es sofort bemerkt, als sie wieder in die Halle kamen und hätte am liebsten das triumphierende Grinsen aus Potters Gesicht gewischt, das er zeigte, als Beth ihn anlächelte. Die Gedanken wirbelten in seinem Kopf, Vorstellungen davon, was draußen alles gewesen sein könnte. Potter und Beth … Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen und wieder überkamen ihn Gedanken daran, wie er den jungen Mann verhexte.  
Seine Gedanken wurden plötzlich unterbrochen, als sich Unruhe im Saal ausbreitete ...

Albus, der das Erscheinen von Harry und Beth ebenfalls gesehen hatte, war verwundert darüber und fragte sich, ob er ihnen nicht doch besser hätte folgen sollen. Was hatten die beiden draußen gemacht?  
Auch er wurde von seinen Gedanken abgelenkt, als die Geister in der Großen Halle in Unruhe ausbrachen.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis die Anwesenden im Saal bemerkt hatten, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Aber schließlich wandten sich alle der Ecke zu, in der die Geister sich versammelt hatten, um zu feiern. Es erklangen gedämpfte Schreie, verwirrte Ausrufe und hektische Stimmen, als plötzlich der fast kopflose Nick aus der Menge der Geister hervorbrach, suchend im Raum umherblickte und panisch rief: „Wo ist mein Kopf? Ich habe meinen Kopf verloren! Wo ist er? Madame, könnt Ihr mir sagen, wo er ist?"  
Zuerst kicherten einige der Anwesenden, denn sie hielten das Ganze für einen Scherz.  
Wieso machte Nick so ein Theater, sein Kopf hing neben seinem Hals, wie so oft, und außerdem sprach er doch! Was sollte das alles?  
Als sie jedoch seinen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkten, verstummten auch diese Wenigen. Nick schien offensichtlich nicht zu scherzen, er wirkte desorientiert und aufgelöst, er begriff anscheinend gar nicht, dass er seinen Kopf doch noch haben musste, da er durch ihn sprach.  
Minerva eilte zu ihm hin und rief beschwichtigend: „Beruhigen Sie sich bitte, Sir Nicholas. Ich habe Ihren Kopf gefunden, es ist alles in Ordnung."  
Er wandte sich ihr hilfesuchend zu und sagte eilig: „Wo ist er? Wo haben Sie ihn gefunden?"  
Minerva murmelte einen Zauberspruch, worauf ihre Hand durchscheinend wurde, fasste mit dieser vorsichtig Nicks herabhängenden Kopf und setzte ihn wieder auf seinen Hals.  
Danach hob sie den Zauberspruch auf und sagte mit beruhigender Stimme: „Hier ist er, Sir Nicholas, er war lediglich verrutscht."  
Der Angesprochene untersuchte hektisch mit seinen Händen den jetzt richtig sitzenden Kopf. Endlich wandte er sich würdevoll an Minerva an und sagte: „Ich danke Ihnen, Frau Direktorin. Aber wo haben Sie ihn nur gefunden? Ich dachte schon, ich hätte ihn verloren und ein Mensch kann doch nicht ohne Kopf herumlaufen!"  
Die Schulleiterin lächelte unsicher. „Aber Sir Nick, Sie wissen doch, dass Ihr Kopf immer bei Ihnen ist."  
Dieser sah sie nur verständnislos an und sie fuhr zögernd fort: „Sir Nicholas, warum glauben Sie, Ihr Kopf könnte weg sein?"  
Er sah sie an und sagte unwirsch: „Natürlich, weil er mir abgeschlagen wurde, Frau Direktorin, das ist doch offensichtlich."

Das Stimmengewirr, das sich während der Unterhaltung ausgebreitet hatte, wurde jetzt noch lauter.  
Überall hörte man ungläubige Kommentare. „Was sagt Nick denn da?" „Ist das ein Streich?" „Möchte er uns veräppeln?" „Ist er verrückt geworden?"

Minerva bekam davon nichts mit, sondern blickte Nick nur nachdenklich an, bevor sie langsam und betont sagte: „Sir Nicholas, bei Ihrer Hinrichtung 1492 hat es der Henker selbst nach 45 Hieben nicht geschafft, Ihren Kopf abzutrennen, so dass er seither immer noch mit Ihrem Hals durch einen dünnen Hautfetzen verbunden ist."  
Nick sah sie fassungslos an und wollte schon protestieren, als er plötzlich auf die Wand zuflog, die zur Eingangshalle führte. Kurz darauf hörte man einen verzweifelten Schrei aus der Halle und Minerva seufzte. Der Geist hatte ihre Aussage an einem Spiegel überprüft und das Ergebnis schien ihm gar nicht zu gefallen. Nach einigen Sekunden tauchte er wieder auf, schwebte vor der Schulleiterin und stammelte: „Aber wieso? Das war doch nicht schon immer so, was ist da nur passiert?"  
Er schien völlig verunsichert und verwirrt zu sein. Minerva drehte sich zum Fetten Mönch um und sagte: „Würden Sie Sir Nicholas bitte aus der Halle geleiten und in mein Büro bringen? Ich werde gleich nachkommen und versuchen, ihn etwas zu beruhigen."  
Der Fette Mönch nickte, schwebte auf Nick zu und sagte: „Kommen Sie, alter Freund, ich erkläre Ihnen unterwegs alles."  
Ohne Widerstand ließ der Geist sich hinausbegleiten und Minerva wandte sich an die  
Anwesenden: „Ich bitte Sie alle, weiterzufeiern und werde mich bald wieder zu Ihnen gesellen."  
Damit ging sie ebenfalls aus der Halle und ließ die Anderen etwas ratlos zurück. Die Musik, die verstummt war, setzte wieder ein und bald fanden sich die Personen in der Halle in kleinen Grüppchen zusammen und sprachen über das Erlebte oder gingen wieder auf die Tanzfläche. Bald schon rückte die Episode in den Hintergrund und wurde von fast allen schnell vergessen. Sie wussten noch nicht, dass dies später als erstes Anzeichen gedeutet werden würde für das, was kommen sollte.  
Nur einige der Anwesenden behielten das Ganze im Hinterkopf. Albus nahm sich vor, mit Minerva darüber zu sprechen und auch Hermione war besorgt, spürte sie doch schon länger, dass etwas in Hogwarts seltsam war. Und dass Sir Nicholas plötzlich die größte Schmach seines Daseins als Geist vergaß, war doch ziemlich ungewöhnlich. 


	36. Der Morgen danach

Hallo zusammen,

ich bin gesund und munter aus dem Urlaub zurück :-)  
Er war wirklich schön, der erste Hochzeitstag und gleichzeitig 10jähriges, das ist doch schon etwas zum Feiern, oder :-)  
Der Urlaub war leider nur viel zu kurz, wie das ja üblich ist und wir sind erst heute Nacht um 3 wieder Zuhause gewesen, aber ich wollte euch natürlich nicht länger warten lassen, daher präsentiere ich das neue Kapitel :-)

Einige werden es vielleicht mögen, denn es spielt teilweise aus Severus' Sicht :-)  
Und ich bin gespannt, ob ihr Albus Meinung zum Schluss zustimmt ;-)

Also, viel Spaß damit :-)

* * *

36.) Der Morgen danach

Langsam tauchte sein Bewusstsein aus dem Schlaf auf und er wurde wach. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen, nur um sie direkt wieder zuzukneifen, weil selbst das wenige Licht, das in seinem Schlafzimmer herrschte, Messerstiche durch seinen Kopf sandte.  
Leise fluchend versuchte er, sich aufzurichten und schwor sich innerlich, nie mehr so viel zu trinken.  
Als er in einer halbwegs aufrechten Position saß, ohne dass ihm schlecht wurde, öffnete er seine Augen im Zeitlupentempo erneut. Diesmal schaffte er es trotz der Schmerzen, sie offen zu lassen.  
Er fluchte noch einmal. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als ob er platzen würde.  
Nur der verdammte selbstgepanschte Feuerwhisky von Filius war daran schuld. Und vielleicht die Flasche Rotwein, sowie die fünf Kurzen, die er zusammen mit Hagrid und Edward vernichtet hatte.  
Was war gestern nur mit ihm los gewesen?

Es vergingen noch weitere zehn Minuten, bis er sein Selbstmitleid überwunden hatte, entschlossen die Bettdecke zurückwarf und die Beine auf den Boden stellte. Dann setzte er sich auf den Rand seines Bettes und stützte den Kopf auf die Hände.  
„Du bist wirklich ein verdammter Idiot, Severus. Langsam solltest du wissen, was du verträgst", murmelte er zu sich selbst.  
Schließlich gab er sich einen Ruck, stand auf und lief etwas wackelig ins Wohnzimmer zu einem kleinen Schrank. Er öffnete die Tür und durchstöberte zittrig den Inhalt, bis er fluchend aufgab. Wie war er auf die blöde Idee gekommen, Kopfschmerztrank zu brauen und keinen in seiner Wohnung zu lagern? Er überlegte mit schmerzendem Kopf, ob er es in sein Labor schaffen würde, sah dann aber ein, dass der Weg momentan viel zu weit wäre.  
Mürrisch gab er daher auf und wankte Richtung Badezimmer. Eine heiße Dusche würde hoffentlich helfen, so dass er sich einen Kopfschmerztrank beschaffen konnte.

Severus hatte sich nach 20 Minuten unter der Dusche und mit etwas wacheren Lebensgeistern gerade fertig angezogen, als er ein Klopfen vernahm. Zuerst dachte er, das Geräusch hätte sich nur in seinem Kopf zu dem pochenden Schmerz gesellt, erkannte dann aber, dass es von seiner Wohnungstür kam.  
Genervt überlegte er, ob er es ignorieren sollte oder nicht, entschied sich dann aber dafür, dass das Klopfen seinen Kopfschmerzen nicht gerade gut tat und seine Stimmung etwas Aufheiterung gebrauchen konnte. Was eignete sich dazu besser, als einen verirrten Schüler zurecht zu stutzen?  
Er ging zur Wohnungstür und riss sie auf, schon mit einem passenden Kommentar auf den Lippen, als er erkannte, wer dort stand. Und vor allem, was diese Person in den Händen hielt.

Obwohl er sich geschworen hatte, ihr in Zukunft auf rein kollegialer, sachlicher Ebene zu begegnen und keine Vertraulichkeiten mehr zuzulassen, die zu mehr werden könnten, musste er dem Gefühl widerstehen, sie nett zu begrüßen, so sehr erleichterte ihn der Anblick des kleinen Fläschchens, das sie schwenkte. Kopfschmerztrank.

Lächelnd blickte Beth ihn an und sagte, während sie die Phiole schwenkte: „Ich dachte mir, du könntest das nach der gestrigen Menge an Alkohol benötigen."  
Ihr Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein Grinsen, als sie ihm den Trank reichte und er ihr diesen fast aus der Hand riss.  
Schnell entkorkte er die Phiole, hob sie an die Lippen und trank mit einem Zug aus. Dann schloss er die Augen und stand zwei Minuten still, bis er merkte, wie der Trank seine Wirkung tat.  
Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, blickte er sie nur an und sagte in möglichst neutralem Ton: „Danke."  
Beth grinste erneut. „Vielleicht hätte ich die Gelegenheit nutzen sollen, dir einen Wahrheitstrank unterzujubeln?"  
Seine Augen verengten sich drohend und sie hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Keine Angst, ich bin viel zu nett, um dein Leid so auszunutzen", neckte sie ihn.  
Er entspannte sich unmerklich und fragte in jetzt wieder mürrischem Ton: „Sonst noch etwas?"  
Sie ließ sich nicht beeindrucken, ging einfach an ihm vorbei und sagte über die Schulter zurück: „Hat der Trank nicht geholfen oder bist du zu deinen Rettern immer so charmant? Und ja, es ist noch etwas."  
Dann blieb sie in der Mitte seines Wohnzimmers stehen und blickte sich neugierig um, während er sich fragte, wo diese Person den Mut hernahm, einfach in sein Reich einzudringen.  
Er wollte sich schon anherrschen und danach rausschmeißen, als sie anfing zu sprechen: „Schön hast du es hier. Mir gefallen die Steinwände. Es muss mit dem brennenden Kamin richtig gemütlich sein."  
Er schloss seinen Mund wieder und betrachtete sie erstaunt. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass seine Wohnung jemals als gemütlich bezeichnet worden war. Zumindest von niemandem, außer ihm selbst. Was vielleicht daran lag, dass nicht viele Leute seine Wohnung kannten.  
Er beobachtete schweigend, wie sie weiter sein Reich inspizierte, bis er nach einigen Minuten die Geduld verlor und sie anherrschte: „Was ist jetzt?"  
Sie drehte sich zu ihm herum und sah ihn nachdenklich an, bevor sie herausplatzte: „Ich will endlich wissen, was mit dir los ist! Habe ich seit dem Duell plötzlich die Griselkrätze oder warum gehst du mir aus dem Weg?"  
Sie sah ihn nach diesem Ausbruch schweigend an und er bemerkte entsetzt, wie ihre Augen feucht wurden, bevor sie auf den Boden blickte und leise weiter sprach: „Ich dachte, du magst mich wenigstens ein bisschen ... Es macht Spaß, mit dir zu arbeiten, mit dir zu streiten und zu diskutieren." Noch leiser setzte sie hinzu: „So kann ich wenigstens einige Stunden lang vergessen."  
Dann blickte sie ihn wieder an, mit einem trotzigen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Sie kam ihm in diesem Moment wie ein Kind vor, das verzweifelt versuchte, tapfer zu wirken.  
Während er sie stumm betrachtete und nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte, schweiften seine Gedanken zurück zum gestrigen Abend. Die Szene mit Sir Nicholas hatte es zuerst aus seinem Gedächtnis verdrängt, aber der Rest des Abends stand plötzlich wieder klar vor seinem inneren Auge. Jetzt sah er sie wieder vor sich. In ihrem Kostüm. Mit Potter.

* * *

Erst als sich die Aufregung um den verwirrten Geist gelegt hatte, zog sie seinen Blick wieder wie magisch an. Sie war eben mit dem Weasley Jungen auf die Tanzfläche gegangen und Severus krampfte die Hand um das Whiskyglas, als er ihr Kostüm das erste Mal in allen Details ansehen konnte, die durch die Lichter auf der Tanzfläche deutlich erkennbar waren.  
Sein Blick verfinsterte sich mit jeder Falte, jedem Schwung des Rockes, den er registrierte.  
Schweigend hielt er dem Hauself hinter der Theke sein leeres Glas hin, nur, um beschäftigt zu sein, um sich abzulenken. Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht, dieses … Nichts … anzuziehen?  
Sah sie denn nicht, wie Weasley sie mit Blicken auszog? Nein, sie lachte ihn leicht an, schien die Trauer, die er zuvor noch in ihrem Gesicht gesehen hatte, zumindest zeitweise verdrängt zu haben. War etwa Potter dafür der Grund? Seine Miene verfinsterte sich noch mehr.  
Während seiner Überlegungen war das Lied zu Ende gegangen und Remus hatte einen Tanz eingefordert. Severus schaute zu, wie dieser Beth über die Tanzfläche führte. Einige Silberkugeln, mehr bräuchte es nicht …  
Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als eine Stimme neben ihm erklang: „Keine Sorge, Severus, sie sind nur befreundet."  
Seine Augen huschten kurz zur Seite und er sah Minerva neben sich stehen, die ihn mit einem leichten Lächeln anblickte.  
„Und was sollte es mich interessieren, ob sie mit jedem hier im Saal tanzt?", fragte er unwirsch.  
„Ja, was eigentlich? Wieso solltest du sie überhaupt beobachten, so wie du es die letzte halbe Stunde schon machst?", sinnierte die Schulleiterin und beobachtete das Paar auf der Tanzfläche.  
In die Stille, die sich danach ausbreitete, sprach er durch zusammengepresste Lippen: „Du solltest zumindest dafür sorgen, dass deine Lehrer sich nicht vor den Schülern lächerlich machen."  
Sie blickte ihn an. „Was genau meinst du?"  
„Dieses … Kostüm."  
Minerva unterdrückt ein Grinsen und sagte ernst: „Keine Sorge, Severus, nicht viele können Beth so sehen wie du."  
Er wusste nicht, was sie meinte, aber sie fuhr fort:" Hermione hat die Kostüme besorgt und einen Zauber darüber gelegt. Alle unter 21 Jahren sehen eine ähm … züchtigere Version."  
Er konnte es nicht verhindern, dass sich Erleichterung in ihm breit machte, als das Gesagte in seinen Kopf drang. Deswegen fielen den Schülern nicht die Augen aus dem Kopf.  
Minerva wandte sich zum Gehen, drehte sich davor aber noch einmal kurz um und sagte: „Beth hatte übrigens die gleichen Bedenken, Mione hat sie quasi dazu gezwungen. Nicht dass du denkst, sie hätte sich das Kostüm ausgesucht."  
Damit ging sie weg und überließ den düsteren Mann seinen Gedanken, der seinen Blick wieder über die Menge schweifen ließ, um Beth zu suchen.  
Sie hatte inzwischen wieder am Tisch Platz genommen und sprach mit Harry. Sie saßen ziemlich nah beieinander und Severus sah Beth leicht lächeln.  
Die beiden schienen über irgendetwas zu diskutieren und er konnte den Gedanken nicht unterdrücken, dass er da sitzen sollte und mit ihr diskutieren müsste. Sie war SEINE Laborpartnerin, SEINE Kollegin!  
Er bemerkte, wie sie schließlich aufstand und einen protestierenden Harry hinter sich zur Tanzfläche zog.  
Schmerzen, ich könnte Potter so viele Schmerzen bereiten, dachte er, als dieser Beth zu einem langsamen Tanz an sich heranzog.  
Wenn sie nur nicht dieses Kostüm angehabt hätte, hätte er sie mit Sicherheit einfach übersehen können. Aber so ...

Eigentlich hätte es ein einfaches Kleid sein können. Es war aus einem dunkelbeigen, weichen Stoff, der sich an ihren Körper schmiegte, mit einem V-Ausschnitt und langen Elfenärmeln. Schön, aber nichts besonderes.  
Was es zu einem Kostüm für Halloween machte, waren die Details.  
Der Saum hing zerfetzt runter, ließ bei jeder Bewegung ihre Oberschenkel hervorblitzen.  
Lange Schnitte liefen quer über den Stoff, über den Bauch entlang, oberhalb der Brust und auch die Ärmel wiesen Risse auf. Dort, wo die Schnitte waren, konnte man nackte Haut sehen. Haut, die mit tiefen blutenden Wunden verziert war. Das Kleid war wie mit Blut verschmiert. Auf Beths einer Wange klaffte eine lange Wunde, aus der eine Flüssigkeit, rot wie Blut, über ihren langen Hals geflossen war. Auch ihre Beine wiesen Schnitte auf, die beigen Stiefel waren teilweise mit braunem Dreck verschmutzt. Ihre Haare flossen ihr unordentlich über den Rücken, Blätter, Äste und Blut vermischten sich in ihnen und sie glühten in einem eigenartigen Ton. Eine Halskette hing noch an ihrem Hals, an der jedoch nur noch ein Bruchstück eines Anhängers vorhanden war.  
Kurz, sie sah aus, als ob sie einem Wahnsinnigen mit einem Messer begegnet war und nicht schnell genug weglaufen konnte. Dazu kam ihr Aussehen, die hervorstehenden Schulterbeine, die Rundungen ihres Körpers, ihr trauriger, ängstlicher, manchmal gehetzter Ausdruck im Gesicht. Als ob sie gefangen gehalten worden war und bei ihrer Flucht scheiterte …  
Wahrlich, das Kostüm war von Hermione Granger wirklich passend ausgewählt worden, es wirkte beeindruckend, es ließ einem bei den Gedanken daran, wie der Zustand des Kleides erreicht worden sein könnte, schaudern.  
Trotzdem überkam Severus bei dem Anblick nicht der Wunsch, ihr dazu zu gratulieren.  
Zu sehr betonte es Beths Verletzlichkeit, es war, als ob ihr innerer Schmerz plötzlich nach außen sichtbar wurde. Ein Spiegel ihrer gequälten Seele.  
Durch die Risse verbarg das Kleid nur noch das Nötigste und sein Wunsch, sie hier herauszuholen wurde mit jeder Minute drängender. Obwohl sie sich anscheinend wieder gefangen hatte und etwas gelöster aussah als zu Beginn des Abends, wollte er nicht, dass jemand sie so sah. Niemand. Außer ihm selbst vielleicht.  
Er stürzte ein weiteres Glas Feuerwhisky runter und langsam merkte er, wie der Alkohol seinen Verstand umnebelte.  
Als auch Hagrid und Filius an die Bar kamen, ihn lachend zu sich heranwinkten und ihm ein Glas Feuerwhisky einschenkten, lehnte er es nicht ab. Noch einige Gläser, dann würde er sie endlich aus seinen Gedanken verdrängen können.

* * *

Es hatte tatsächlich geklappt.  
Zumindest, bis sie eben vor seiner Tür gestanden hatte und ihn jetzt mit diesem teils herausfordernden, teils verletzlichen Blick anschaute.  
Er seufzte innerlich. Es war zu früh am Morgen, seine Kopfschmerzen immer noch nicht völlig weg und er war nicht darauf vorbereitet, sich plötzlich für sein Verhalten rechtfertigen zu müssen.  
„Was ist jetzt?", fragte sie herausfordernd, nachdem ihr die Stille zu viel wurde.

In Severus Innerem spielte sich ein Kampf ab.  
Nichts würde er lieber machen, als ihr zu sagen, dass er nur schlecht gelaunt gewesen war, und es nichts zu bedeuten hatte, er sie gerne um sich wusste sowohl im Labor als auch sonst.  
Aber Severus Snape hatte in seinem Leben zu viel erlebt, er war zu oft verletzt worden, um sich einem Menschen so ausliefern zu können, sich so zu öffnen.  
Er ging langsam auf Beth zu, stellte sich vor sie und sagte mit ruhiger, emotionsloser Stimme: „Ich weiß nicht, was du von mir erwartest, Elisabeth."  
Unbewusst hatte er sie bei ihrem vollen Namen genannt, hatte eine Distanz aufgebaut, die früher nicht da gewesen war.  
Er fuhr fort: „Du bist eine Kollegin, Elisabeth, die zufällig etwas mehr von Zaubertränken versteht als der Rest der Menschen auf diesem Schloss. Wie kommst du auf die Idee, du würdest irgendetwas anderes für mich darstellen, als einen Menschen, der mir mit seinem Wissen nützlich sein könnte? Warum sollte mir deine Anwesenheit behagen? Wieso sollte ich daran Interesse haben, mit dir auch außerhalb des Labors zu sprechen?"  
Während Severus sprach, konnte er sehen, wie etwas in Beth zerbrach und er verachtete sich für seine Feigheit, nicht zu dem zu stehen, was er wirklich empfand. Aber er war, wer er war und er wollte nicht anders sein.  
Stumm blickte sie ihn an, mit einem verletzten Blick, als ob er sie geschlagen hätte.  
Dann nickte sie, ganz langsam und sagte leise: „Ich verstehe."  
Damit ging sie langsam und beherrscht an ihm vorbei zur Wohnungstür. Als sie hindurch treten wollte, berührte sie den kalten Stein mit einer Hand und wandte sich noch einmal halb um.  
„Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn wir nicht mehr zusammen an deinem Breitbandgegengift forschen." Sie wandte sich dem Korridor zu und verließ die Kerker, ging wie betäubt zurück zu ihrer Wohnung. Sie hörte nicht mehr, wie die Wohnungstür laut krachend ins Schloss fiel oder den Aufprall, als Severus' 50 Jahre alte Flasche Feuerwhisky mit Wucht im Kamin landete. Sie sah nicht, wie er sich danach mit einer Hand am Kamin abstützte und ins Leere starrte.  
Und sie bemerkte Albus nicht, der mit traurigem Blick in dem Bild in Severus' Wohnzimmer saß und, bevor er sich entfernte, mit leiser Stimme sagte: „Was bist du nur für ein Narr, Severus."


	37. Es weihnachtet sehr

Hallo zusammen,

ich habe es geschafft *Schweiß abwisch*  
Das neue Kapitel ist da und gar nicht viel später als sonst :-)

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß damit und hoffe, ihr seid nicht zu überrascht darüber ;-)  
Dazu muss ich auch sagen, dass wir uns ganz langsam der Stelle der Geschichte nähern, an der ich selbst noch am schreiben bin.  
Ihr könnt mich also jetzt zu eurem Nutzen motivieren, damit ich mehr Lust und Energie habe, weiterzuschreiben*g*

Jetzt aber erst einmal viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel.

LG  
Entchen

* * *

37.) Es weihnachtet sehr

Beth warf einen letzten prüfenden Blick in den Kessel vor ihr. Dann löschte sie das Feuer darunter, legte den Silberlöffel zur Seite, den sie noch in der Hand hielt und begann, unter dem Arbeitstisch die Phiolen herauszusuchen und nach oben zu stellen.  
Danach sprach sie einen Abkühlzauber auf den Zaubertrank und begann, diesen langsam und routiniert abzufüllen.  
Nach einigen Minuten war sie fertig, stellte die Phiolen auf ein Tablett und rief leise: „Blinky!", woraufhin die kleine Hauselfe erschien und sie ansah.  
„Bring diese Phiolen bitte zu Mrs. Andrews", wies Beth die kleine Elfe an, woraufhin diese nickte und mit den Tränken verschwand.  
Mit einigen Schwenkern ihres Zauberstabes reinigte Beth ihren Arbeitsplatz.  
Dann sagte sie mit ruhiger Stimme: „Einen schönen Tag noch, Severus. Ich wünsche dir viel Erfolg bei deinen Forschungen", bevor sie aus dem Labor ging.  
Severus stand an seinem Platz, die Faust um seinen Zauberstab verkrampft …

Langsam stapfte Beth über die Ländereien von Hogwarts. Die Wintersonne schien auf sie herunter und ließ den Schnee, der die Landschaft bedeckte, wie abertausende Kristalle aufleuchten.  
Hunderte Eiszapfen hingen an den Bäumen und an allen Ecken des Schlosses. Ab und zu konnte man sehen, wie sich ein Wassertropfen löste und glitzernd zu Boden fiel. Wo die Bäume, Sträucher und Gebäude nicht vom Schnee bedeckt waren, hatte eine Reifschicht alles überzogen.  
Beth genoss die Stille hier draußen, die Strahlen der Sonne auf ihrem Gesicht und die frische Luft, die ihre Wangen langsam rosig färbte.  
Als Kind hatte sie den Winter immer geliebt, den Schnee, die Spiele im Freien, die Abende Zuhause am Kamin, zusammen mit ihrer Familie. Die Adventszeit war immer etwas Besonderes für sie gewesen, magisch und voller Verheißungen.  
Auch als sie mit Mark verheiratet war, hatten sie jedes Weihnachtsfest bei ihrer Familie gefeiert. Niemand konnte den Zauber der Weihnachtszeit so heraufbeschwören wie ihre Mutter.  
Ihre Familie fehlte ihr, gerade jetzt. Sie schrieb regelmäßig Briefe nach Hause und bekam von ihrem Vater lange Antworten, wie es allen so ging, aber das war nicht dasselbe.  
Sie war unruhig geworden in letzter Zeit und sie hatte Heimweh. Sie wusste nur nicht, ob sie schon soweit war, ein Weihnachtsfest ohne Mark zu feiern. Im letzten Jahr war sie an Weihnachten das erste Mal, seit sie denken konnte, alleine gewesen, sie hatte nicht ohne ihn feiern wollen, der Schmerz war noch zu frisch gewesen. Sie hatte sich in ihrem Haus eingeschlossen und niemanden an sich herangelassen, egal, wie sehr ihre Mutter auch versucht hatte, sie zu überzeugen, dass das falsch war.  
Aber Beth war sich bewusst, dass sie sich auch dieser Situation irgendwann würde stellen müssen. Ihre Mutter hatte sie im letzten Brief bereits gefragt, ob sie kommen würde, damit sie genug Zeit hätte, alles einzukaufen.  
Beth musste bei dem Gedanken an ihre Mutter lächeln. Sie war ein Nachkriegskind und einer Sache konnte man sich immer sicher sein. Mit dem Inhalt der Tiefkühltruhe in Beths Elternhaus und den anderen lagernden Vorräten würde man leicht einige Monate überleben können, sofern der Strom noch ging, aber die übrige Versorgung ausfallen würde.  
Ihre Mutter kaufte gerne alles lange im Voraus, war immer auf jede Eventualität eingestellt, plante jedes Detail mit ein.  
Und sie liebte ihre Tochter und wollte wissen, ob sie sie an Weihnachten wieder bei sich haben würde.  
Beth hatte ihr bisher keine Antwort darauf geben können.  
Ein Weihnachten nur mit ihren Eltern, ohne Mark, erschien ihr so unvollständig, so leer.  
Sie seufzte.  
Morgen war bereits der vierte Advent, sie hatte nur noch 5 Tage Zeit, sich zu entscheiden.  
Vielleicht würde es ihr gut tun, für einige Tage in eine andere Umgebung zu wechseln.  
Die letzten Wochen hatte sie sich in ihrer Arbeit vergraben und versucht, alle Anforderungen, die an sie gestellt wurden, zu erfüllen. Das hatte sie beschäftigt und ihr wenig Zeit zum Nachdenken gelassen.  
Nach der Halloweennacht auf dem Astronomieturm war Harry regelmäßig mit Blaise nach Hogsmeade gekommen und während Hermione mit ihrem Freund Zeit verbrachte, wanderten Harry und sie stundenlang durch das Schloss, über die Ländereien oder saßen einfach in ihrem Wohnzimmer und redeten. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber Harry war ein Mensch, bei dem es ihr leicht fiel, sich zu öffnen.  
Sie konnte ihm erzählen, was sie quälte, denn sie wusste, er konnte es verstehen. Und ihm zuzuhören, wenn er von seinem eigenen Schmerz sprach, seinen Träumen und Wünschen, rückte ihre eigenen Erlebnisse irgendwie in eine andere Perspektive. Sie hatte festgestellt, dass es ihr half. Sie versuchte nicht mehr so zwanghaft, ihre Stimmung für sich zu behalten, sondern offener zu sein, zumindest gegenüber ihren Freunden. Und sie halfen ihr, wo sie konnten und sie war ihnen sehr dankbar dafür, für ihre Unterstützung und Freundschaft.

Sie dachte zurück an den Tag nach Halloween als sie beschlossen hatte, Severus wegen seiner abwehrenden Haltung zur Rede zu stellen.  
Was war sie nur für eine Närrin gewesen zu glauben, sie könnte mit diesem Mann Freundschaft schließen. Zu denken, sie würde einfach auf Hogwarts auftauchen und seinen Charakter, der sich in Jahrzehnten durch viele harte und schlimme Erfahrungen gebildet hatte, ändern zu können?  
Aber sie hatte gewollt, dass er sie mochte, sie wollte mit ihm befreundet sein, mit diesem faszinierenden, widersprüchlichen Mann.  
Als sie dann in seinen Räumen stand und er ihr so kalt, so emotionslos erklärt hatte, dass sie für ihn nie mehr gewesen war als alle anderen Kollegen, da hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt, als ob er ihr etwas Wertvolles genommen hatte.  
Das Vertrauen in ihren Instinkt, der ihr doch genau das vermittelt hatte. Der ihr gesagt hatte, dass zwischen ihnen mehr war als eine bloße kollegiale Beziehung. Sie hatte sich so sehr getäuscht und zweifelte an sich selbst.

Als sie danach wie betäubt zu ihrer Wohnung gegangen war, hatte sie unterwegs Remus getroffen, der sich von ihr verabschieden wollte. Tonks war bereits weg gewesen, weil sie Teddy bei ihren Eltern abholen wollte, aber Remus hatte wegen des nächsten Vollmonds noch mit ihr sprechen wollen. Und so war er es, in den Beth so verstört hineinlief.  
Ein Blick auf sie genügte Remus und er führte sie zur ihrer Wohnung, platzierte sie förmlich auf der Couch, setzte sich daneben und sagte nur ernst: „Was ist passiert?"  
Sie hatte ihn angeschaut, verwundert den Kopf geschüttelt und mit trauriger, ungläubiger Stimme gesagt: „Er mag mich nicht, Remus. Ich dachte wirklich, er würde mich wenigstens etwas mögen."  
Ihre Augen glänzten feucht und Remus fragte, obwohl er es sich schon fast dachte: „Wer?"  
„Severus … Ich … Ich war eben bei ihm und habe ihm einen Trank vorbeigebracht. Für seine Kopfschmerzen. Ich wollte … Ich wollte endlich wissen, warum er mir seit dem Duell aus dem Weg ging."  
„Was hat er gesagt?", fragte Remus leise.  
Beth blickte ihn an wie ein verwundetes Tier. „Ich bin nur eine Kollegin, genauso unbedeutend für ihn wie alle anderen Menschen."  
Leise und zögernd fragte sie: „Hat er überhaupt noch ein Herz? Kann er überhaupt Zuneigung empfinden?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Remus leise, voller Wut über das Gehörte und Mitgefühl für die junge Frau, die so verstört neben ihm saß. „Severus ist ein … schwieriger Mensch. Er war als Schüler schon verschlossen, wortkarg und unbeliebt. Ich weiß nicht, was er in seiner Kindheit alles erlebt hat, um so zu werden, aber ich muss leider sagen, dass wir ihm zu unserer Hogwartszeit keinen Grund gegeben hätten, sich den Menschen gegenüber zu öffnen. Und später bei den Todessern … Der einzige Mensch, der ihm wirklich etwas bedeutet hat, war Lily Evans."  
„Und sie ist tot", sagte Beth leise.  
Beide schwiegen eine Weile.  
„Die Arbeit mit ihm hat so viel Spaß gemacht, sie war so spannend. Ich habe es so sehr gemocht und ich glaubte, er wäre ein Freund geworden, ganz langsam. Aber ich scheine mich geirrt zu haben", sinnierte Beth mit wehmütiger Stimme, mehr zu sich selbst.  
Remus legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und sagte eindringlich: „Ich weiß nicht, was Severus für dich empfindet, Beth. Aber ich weiß, wie er sich dir gegenüber verhalten hat und glaube mir, es war anders als bei uns Übrigen. Wenn er einen von uns in einem Duell verletzt hätte, hätte ihm das keine schlaflose Nacht bereitet, er hätte nicht stundenlang an dessen Bett gewacht."  
„Meinst du wirklich?", fragte Beth zweifelnd.  
„Ich bin mir sogar sicher", bekräftige der Werwolf.  
„Aber was soll mir das sagen?", entgegnete sie hilflos.  
„Dass Severus ein Narr ist und es nicht wert, dass du dich seinetwegen grämst", erklang eine wütend klingende Stimme.  
Die beiden blickten auf und sahen Albus in dem Bild im Wohnzimmer stehen, als dieser schon fortfuhr: „Glaub mir, Beth, ich kenne Severus vielleicht besser als sonst jemand auf der Welt und du bist ihm nicht gleichgültig, egal, was er sagt."  
„Nein", sagte Beth in abfälligem Ton, „gleichgültig nicht, ich bin ja NÜTZLICH für ihn."  
Albus schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. „Severus ist ein sturer Mann, der in seinem Leben sehr oft verletzt wurde. Wenn jede Zuneigung, die du jemals empfunden hast, mit Füßen getreten worden wäre und der Mensch, den du geliebt hättest, durch deine Schuld gestorben wäre, was würdest du machen, Beth? Wie würdest DU dich verhalten?"  
Sie überlegte und nickte dann, ganz langsam. „Ich würde alle Menschen von mir fernhalten."  
„Ich möchte sein Verhalten nicht entschuldigen, aber es wäre schön, wenn du es verstehen würdest. Wenn du ihn magst, dann gib nicht so schnell auf, auch wenn er ein Idiot ist", bat Albus sie eindringlich.  
„Und was soll ich machen? Ihn solange nerven, bis er aufgibt?", fragte Beth hilflos.  
„Spiel mit", sagte das gemalte Abbild grinsend.  
„Was meinst du?"  
Remus warf begeistert ein: „Albus hat Recht, Beth. Wenn er dich wirklich mag, dann wird er es nicht lange aushalten, wenn du dich ihm gegenüber kühl und neutral verhältst."  
Sie überlegte und schüttelte dann zweifelnd den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das klappen kann. Er wird sich freuen, wenn er mich los ist."  
„Im Gegenteil, es wird ihn wahnsinnig machen", entgegnete Albus mit zufriedener Stimme.  
Sie schaute zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her und zuckte schließlich mit den Schultern. „Ein Versuch kann wahrscheinlich nicht schaden. Noch abweisender kann er ja nicht mehr werden."  
Die beiden Männer lächelten und Albus sagte: „Nein, das kann er nicht. Aber glaube mir, es wird helfen, ich bin mir sicher."  
„Danke ihr beiden für die Aufmunterung, Es ist irgendwie aufbauend, dass sein Verhalten nicht an mir liegt", sagte die junge Frau trocken.  
Remus lachte und antwortete: „Beth, du bist zwar eine ziemlich chaotische, verrückte Person, aber es wundert mich nicht, dass Severus dich mag." Damit drückte er sie kurz an sich und sie musste mitlachen. Es war wunderbar, solche Freunde zu haben.

Seit dieser Zeit verhielt sie sich Severus gegenüber neutral und kollegial, weil die beiden Männer meinten, es würde etwas nutzen, obwohl sie selbst keine Anzeichen dafür sehen konnte. Albus versicherte ihr aber immer wieder, dass es genau die richtige Taktik wäre, also glaubte sie ihm. Schließlich wusste Albus als gemalte Person fast alles, was in Hogwarts so vor sich ging, sofern es ein Bild gab, in das er hineinschlüpfen konnte. Daher machte sie weiter und hoffte, es würde nützen.  
Sie mochte Severus, egal, wie er sich momentan verhielt und wollte seine Freundschaft wiederhaben. Genau so, wie sie in den ersten Wochen so leicht und leise entstanden war.

Ihr Versuch, Severus' Vertrauen und damit seine Freundschaft zu gewinnen, hatte sie unmerklich aus ihrem eigenen Schmerz gezogen. Sie hatte erkannt, dass es Menschen gab, die ebenfalls Probleme hatten, vielleicht noch größere als sie selbst. Lily Evans … Wie schlimm mochte das für Severus gewesen sein?  
Vor einiger Zeit hatte sie mit Harry darüber gesprochen, obwohl sie gemerkt hatte, dass ihm das Gespräch nicht leicht fiel. Lily war seine Mutter gewesen und der Gedanke, dass Severus mit Schuld an dem Tod seiner Eltern hatte, ließ sein Verständnis nicht gerade in schwindelerregende Höhen aufsteigen. Aber er war von Natur aus ein harmoniebedürftiger, verzeihender Mensch und hatte schon früher erkannt, dass Severus an seiner Schuld schwer trug und versucht hatte, sie mit allen Mitteln abzutragen. Und so unterstützte er Beth in ihrem Vorhaben, indem er für sie da war, ein Freund, auf den sie sich verlassen konnte, der ihre Trauer verstand, und ihr half, sie langsam zu überwinden.

Ihr Gedanken kehrten zu dem Problem zurück, was sie mit Weihnachten machen sollte.  
Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, nach vorne zu blicken und sie wollte ihre Eltern wirklich gerne wiedersehen.  
Während sie noch das Für und Wider abwog wie schon so oft in den letzten Tagen, war sie wieder im Schloss angekommen und lief in einem Korridor geradewegs in Hermione rein.  
„Au", sagten die beiden fast gleichzeitig, während sie sich ihre Stirn rieben.  
Dann sahen sie sich an und Hermione sagte: „Du hast immer noch so einen Dickschädel wie früher.  
Ich habe dich gesucht. Warst du draußen?"  
Beth nickte. „Ich wollte etwas frische Luft schnappen, solange es noch so schön ist. Ist etwas Spannendes passiert?"  
„Ich wollte dir nur mitteilen, dass wir Weihnachten bei deinen Eltern verbringen", informierte Hermione ihre Freundin.  
„Was? Aber wieso, ich …", stotterte Beth verwirrt.  
„Nachdem du dich offensichtlich nicht entscheiden konntest, hat deine Mutter mich angeschrieben, und gefragt, was los wäre. Naja, nach kurzem Hin und Her und da meine Eltern dieses Jahr in Neuseeland Weihnachten feiern, haben deine Mutter und ich beschlossen, dass ich dieses Jahr mit deinen Eltern feiere. Und daher kommst du natürlich auch mit."  
„Moment, Mione, was soll das alles, ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich nach Hause möchte und …"  
„Natürlich willst du", wurde sie resolut unterbrochen. „Und da Blaise zufälligerweise mit seinen Eltern auch verreist, werde ich persönlich dafür sorgen, dass du heil Zuhause ankommst."  
Beth blickte ihre Freundin stumm an. Sollte sie sich ärgern, weil über ihren Kopf hinweg entschieden wurde? Schließlich nickte sie, trat auf Hermione zu und umarmte sie kräftig. „Danke", sagte sie mit belegter Stimme. Mehr war nicht nötig.  
Mione erwiderte die Umarmung innig und meinte leichthin: „Ist doch klar."  
Dann lächelten die beiden sich an und Beth rief plötzlich aufgeregt: „Wann fahren wir denn? Mein Gott, Ich habe noch gar keine richtigen Geschenke besorgt, ich hatte so viel zu tun. Wie kommen wir hin? Wollen wir apparieren? Was machen wir mit Remus? Am 27ten ist doch wieder Vollmond!"  
Hermione lachte erheitert los. „Du bist wirklich so ein Chaot, Beth."  
Die Angesprochene guckte beleidigt, dann atmete sie tief durch, beruhigte sich und blickte ihre Freundin zwinkernd an. „Besser?"  
„Viel besser. Wir reisen in zwei Tagen mit Flohpulver zur Grenze und apparieren von da an. Die Geschenke besorgen wir morgen und am 27ten kommen wir mittags zurück. Alles klar soweit?"  
„Jawohl, Chef", sagte Beth schelmisch, froh, dass ihre Freundin die Führung übernommen hatte. Die beiden gingen schwatzend zu ihrer Wohnung. Nachdem ihr die Entscheidung quasi aus der Hand genommen wurde, freute sie sich plötzlich riesig auf Zuhause, ihre Eltern, ihr altes Zimmer und ihre Verwandten. Sie war Hermione dankbar für ihr Eingreifen, auch wenn sie sich zuerst etwas bevormundet vorgekommen war. Aber das war jetzt unwichtig.  
Sie würde nach Hause fahren!


	38. Wieder Zuhause

Gute Nacht zusammen,

nachdem ich gerade von der Sommernacht des Musicals in Dinslaken zurückgekommen bin und dort die tollen Stimmen von Größen wie Pia Douwes (Elisabeth), Ethan Freeman (Phantom der Oper) und Willemijn Verkaik (Wicked) genießen durfte, wollte ich euch nicht länger warten lassen und noch schnell vor dem schlafengehen das neue Kapitel hochgeben. So passend zum ruhigen Sonntag ;-)

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß damit und noch einen schönen Restsonntag. Ich werde jetzt noch etwas in den frischen Erinnerungen schwelgen :-)

LG  
Entchen

* * *

38.) Wieder Zuhause

„Ich wünsche dir schöne Weihnachtstage, Severus", sagte Beth leise und lächelte ihn freundlich an, bevor sie sich umwandte und aus dem Labor ging.  
Er stand nur da und blickte ihr hinterher. Was soll das bedeuten, fragte er sich, ließ seinen Löffel fallen und eilte ihr hinterher.  
„Was soll das heißen, Elisabeth?", rief er verärgert über den Flur der sich entfernenden Frau hinterher.  
Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und kam ein Stück zurück, während er weiter auf sie zuging.  
Als sie vor ihm stand, sah sie ihn fragend an und er sagte mürrisch: „Du bist Weihnachten nicht hier?"  
Der Gedanke verstimmte ihn mehr, als er zugeben wollte.  
„Ich werde nach Hause fahren", sagte sie mit einem glücklichen Lächeln, das ihr ganzes Gesicht erhellte.  
Wenn sie mich nur einmal so anlächeln würde, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Wenn ich nur einmal der Grund dafür wäre …  
Er schüttelte die Gedanken unwirsch ab, drehte sich dann in Richtung Labor und rief gezwungen teilnahmslos über die Schulter zurück: „Frohe Weihnachten."  
Dann betrat er das Labor und knallte die Tür zu.

Beth stand draußen und seufzte. Sie glaubte nach wie vor nicht, dass Albus' und Remus' Idee jemals funktionieren würde.  
Sie wandte sich um und ging den Flur entlang. Mit jedem Schritt hob sich ihre Laune. Seit sie wusste, dass sie Weihnachten Zuhause feiern und ihre Eltern wiedersehen würde, hatte die Freude die leisen Zweifel überwogen, die sie immer noch hatte.  
Sie vermisste ihre Eltern schrecklich, das hatte sie glasklar erkannt, als die Entscheidung plötzlich stand.  
Ihren Vater, der so ein sachlicher Mann war und seine Zuneigung nie richtig zeigen konnte. Der alles für seine Familie getan hatte, damit sie ein schönes Leben führen konnten und der sie alle so sehr liebte, auch wenn er es nicht mit Worten ausdrücken konnte.  
Severus war ihm nicht unähnlich, wie ihr auf ihrem Weg zu ihren Wohnräumen plötzlich aufging. Auch ihr Vater konnte beißenden Spott und Sarkasmus an seiner Umgebung üben. Bei aller Zuneigung zu seinen Lieben, hatte er seinen Sinn für die Realität nie verloren, erkannte Schwächen und konnte sich manchmal nicht beherrschen, diese auszusprechen oder auf den Arm zu nehmen. Normalerweise war er ein geduldiger, ruhiger Mann, aber wenn ihn etwas aufregte, glich er eher einem Vulkan. Er explodierte schnell und heftig und war genauso schnell wieder ruhig. Sie war ihm darin leider nicht unähnlich, sein Temperament hatte sie geerbt. Sie konnte monatelang kleine Nebensächlichkeiten, die sie störten, in sich hineinziehen und irgendwann war die Grenze plötzlich überschritten und sie flippte wegen einer neuen Kleinigkeit total aus, wurde dabei unfair und unsachlich.  
Als Kind war diese Eigenschaft noch viel schlimmer gewesen, inzwischen hatte sie gelernt, sich besser zu kontrollieren. Aber manchmal kam es trotzdem wieder hoch. Wie an Halloween als sie sich kaum beherrschen konnte …  
Aber sie wollte jetzt nicht daran denken, sondern sich lieber auf Zuhause freuen und auf ihre Mutter.  
Egal, was in ihrem Leben passiert war, egal, wie lange sie sich als Erwachsene nicht Zuhause gemeldet hatte, sei es aus Zeitmangel oder Vergesslichkeit, ihre Mutter war immer für sie da gewesen wie ein Fels in der Brandung, beständig und standhaft.

Ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als sie plötzlich hastige Schritte vor sich hörte und drei Viertklässler um die Ecke stürmten, offensichtlich voller Angst.  
Sie schnitt ihnen den Weg ab und fragte: „Was ist los? Mister Miller?"  
„Peeves", keuchte der Ravenclaw. „Er ist völlig verrückt geworden."  
„Wo ist er?", erwiderte sie, während sie bereits ihren Zauberstab zog.  
„Im Flur auf der zweiten Etage."  
Sie nickte und schickte die drei Schüler zurück zum Ravenclaw Turm.  
Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg zur zweiten Etage. Unterwegs begegnete sie Professor Flitwick.  
„Filius, gut, dass ich dich getroffen haben. Peeves scheint im zweiten Stock zu randalieren und hat einige meiner Ravenclaws erschreckt."  
„Ich komme mit dir", sagte der Zauberkunstlehrer ernst, während er sich insgeheim freute, dass seine Kollegin von IHREN Schülern gesprochen hatte. Es schien, als ob die Ravenclaws ihr Herz erobert hatten, was ihn beruhigte. Es war richtig gewesen, die Leitung abzugeben.

Die beiden kamen nach einigen Minuten in der zweiten Etage an. Als sie den Korridor betraten, sahen sie, was die Schüler gemeint hatten.  
Der Korridor stand unter Wasser, Frösche hüpften verstört im Wasser auf und ab und Peeves selbst rollte sich an einer Stelle durch das Wasser, mit einer Bademütze auf dem Kopf und spielte mit einer gelben Quietschente. „Was zum …?", sagte Filius fassungslos, während Beth anfing, laut zu lachen.  
Das Bild war einfach zu komisch, wie der Poltergeist seine Ente anschaute und mit Kleinmädchenstimme zu ihr sagte: „Ist dir auch nicht zu kalt, Nelli?"  
„Peeves", sprach sie ihn mit lachender Stimme an. „Was machst du hier?"  
„Ich bade in meinem See", antwortete er mit überglücklicher Stimme.

Filius blickte seine Kollegin an, die immer noch grinste, und sagte mit ernster Stimme: „Ich habe den Eindruck, er ist nicht ganz bei Verstand."  
„War er das jemals?", fragte Beth leichthin.  
„Es stimmt, er war schon immer etwas verrückt, aber nur bei seinen Streichen, die sich gegen andere richteten. Das hier …" Er machte eine ausholende Geste zum überfluteten Korridor. „Das ist etwas völlig anderes. Als ob er nicht mehr weiß, wer er ist."  
Beth blickte den Zauberkunstlehrer nachdenklich an und sagte dann zögerlich: „Du meinst wie … Sir Nicholas an Halloween?"  
Er wiegte seinen Kopf hin und her. „Eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit ist nicht zu leugnen. Aber wir sollten später darüber rätseln. Zuerst müssen wir schauen, dass wir ihn wieder hinbekommen."  
Sie nickte zustimmend und fragte: „Soll ich Marie holen? Vielleicht kennt sie sich mit so etwas aus?"  
„Das ist eine gute Idee. Und danach solltest du zu deiner Wohnung zurückgehen. Ich glaube, du solltest schon fast auf dem Weg nach Hause sein, oder?"  
Sie blickte erschrocken auf ihre Uhr und rief: „Oh nein, Hermione wartet bestimmt schon auf mich."  
„Also dann, geh schon und hol Marie. Ich wünsche dir frohe Feiertage, Beth."  
„Brauchst du wirklich keine Hilfe?", setzte sie noch einmal zögernd an, aber der Lehrer winkte ab. „Ich schaffe das schon, keine Angst. Jetzt ab mit dir."  
„Danke Filius und dir auch frohe Weihnachten!", rief sie ihm im Laufen zu.  
Sie zog die Karte der Rumtreiber hervor und suchte den schnellsten Weg zum Krankenflügel. Dort angekommen, gab sie Marie Bescheid, wünschte ihr ebenfalls frohe Weihnachten und hechtete zu ihrer Wohnung.  
So war das immer bei ihr. Da nahm sie sich genug Zeit, um einmal pünktlich zu sein und jedes Mal kam etwas dazwischen. Irgendwer musste ganz schön viel Spaß daran haben, mich immer wieder auflaufen zu lassen, dachte sie beim Laufen zynisch.  
Vor ihrer Wohnung angekommen, sah sie Hermione dort schon warten. Sie überwand die letzten Meter und sagte keuchend: „Es tut mir leid, Mione. Ich bin so pünktlich im Labor weg, ehrlich. Aber Peeves …"  
Weiter kam sie nicht, sie musste zuerst Luft holen.  
Ihre Freundin sah sie etwas verärgert an, fragte dann aber neugierig: „Was ist mit ihm? Hat er dir einen Streich gespielt."  
Beth hob ratlos die Schultern. „Nein, er ist … irgendwie durchgedreht. Wie Sir Nicholas."  
Hermione legte die Stirn in Falten. „Seltsam."  
„Am Anfang fand ich es sogar komisch. Er hatte den kompletten Flur unter Wasser gesetzt und saß im Wasser und badete mit einer kleinen Quietscheente. Erst Filius meinte, dass das nicht normal für unseren Poltergeist wäre. Er und Marie kümmern sich jetzt um Peeves, damit wir noch pünktlich wegkommen."  
„Na dann. Ich hoffe, du hattest vorher schon alles gepackt und wir können los?", fragte sie abwesend, als sie über das Gehörte nachgrübelte. Es gefiel ihr gar nicht, aber sie konnte nicht greifen, warum.  
„Aye, aye, Sir", scherzte Beth und trat durch das Porträt, ihre nachdenkliche Freundin direkt hinter sich.

Danach ging sie zielstrebig in ihr Schlafzimmer, um ihr Gepäck zu holen, während Hermione bereits Feuer im Kamin machte. Sie hatten von Minerva die Erlaubnis erhalten, direkt von hier aus zur englischen Grenze flohen zu dürfen. Von dort aus würden sie die Kaminverbindung zur deutschen Grenze nehmen und von dort aus in die Nähe von Beths Elternhaus apparieren. Während sie den Ablauf durchging, vergaß sie das eben Gehörte.  
Als Beth zurückkam, hatte diese sich umgezogen und stand jetzt in lockeren Jeans und einem großen, grünen Pulli im Wohnzimmer, in der Hand eine große Reisetasche und über dem Arm eine dicke Jacke.  
„Mensch, Beth. Wie lange wolltest du wegfahren?", neckte Hermione ihre Freundin, die pikiert schnaubte.  
„Es kann ja nicht jede so schön sein wie du. Ich brauche eben mehr Utensilien", meinte sie gespielt eingeschnappt und Hermione knuffte sie in die Seite.  
„Hey", protestierte Beth, lachte dann aber.  
„Bist du bereit?", fragte Hermione.  
„Klar, lass uns starten."  
Bevor sie jedoch das Flohpulver in der Hand hatten, wurden sie unterbrochen, als eine Stimme neben dem Kamin erklang. „Ich bin froh, euch noch zu sehen, meine Lieben", sagte Albus mit seiner sanften, gütigen Stimme.  
„Albus! Wie schön, dass du da bist", meinte Beth erfreut.  
„Freut ihr euch schon auf die Feiertage?", fragte er.  
„Ja, sehr. Wie ist es bei euch? Feiern Bilder eigentlich auch?"  
„Wir werden uns bei Rowena zu einem Plauderstündchen treffen."  
„Aber macht ihr das nicht sowieso jede Woche?", neckte Hermione ihn und die anderen beiden lachten.  
„An Weihnachten ist es besonders schön", erwiderte der ehemalige Schulleiter vergnügt.  
„Ich wünsche euch beiden frohe Feiertage."  
„Dir auch, Albus", gaben die beiden Frauen die Wünsche zurück. Dann warf Hermione ihr Flohpulver in den Kamin und rief: „Zur Grenze!"  
In einem Wirbel war sie mitsamt ihrem Koffer verschwunden.  
Beth nahm ihrerseits eine Handvoll Flohpulver und wollte es in den Kamin werfen, als Albus noch sagte: „Lass dir die Zeit mit deiner Familie nicht durch die Vergangenheit trüben, Beth."  
Sie sah ihn an, nickte dann ernst und stieg in den Kamin. In einer grünen Stichflamme sah man noch kurz ihre Augen aufleuchten, dann war auch sie verschwunden.

Während die beiden zur Grenze nach Deutschland reisten, war der Zwischenfall mit Peeves schon wieder vergessen. Zu groß war die Vorfreude, denn in München sollte ganz viel Schnee liegen und die beiden liebten richtiges Winterwetter. Was gab es schöneres als am Kamin zu liegen, einen heißen Kakao vor sich und ein gutes Buch dabei?  
Albus jedoch, der ihre Unterhaltung mit angehört hatte, blickte nachdenklich auf die Stelle, an der Beth verschwunden war.  
Es mehrten sich die Anzeichen, dass in Hogwarts etwas nicht stimmte. Und er befürchtete, dass sie nicht mehr viel Zeit hatten, herauszufinden, was genau es war. Die Ereignisse mit Sir Nicholas und Peeves hatten seine Vorahnungen, die er schon länger hatte, weiter verstärkt. Dazu kamen seltsame Vorkommnisse bei den Portraits. Erst vor einer Woche hatte die gemalte Ausgabe von Sir Andrew, dem Architekten von Hogwarts, vergessen, wann er den Südflügel konzipiert hatte. Dabei war er auf diesen immer besonders stolz gewesen und konnte einem so haarklein davon erzählen, dass man sich irgendwann wünschte, den Flügel nie mehr betreten zu müssen. Auch heute Morgen hatte er auf die Nachfrage von Albus nur verständnislos geschaut und abrupt das Thema gewechselt. Wirklich sehr merkwürdig. Er machte sich auf den Weg, Minerva zu suchen. Sie sollte davon erfahren.

Beth war einige hundert Meter von ihrem Elternhaus entfernt appariert und dann mit Hermione langsam die Straße hinuntergelaufen, die ihr so vertraut war.  
Sie hatte die umliegenden Häuser aufmerksam angeblickt, den tiefen Schnee auf den Sträuchern bemerkt, die kleinen Veränderungen der letzten Zeit. Den neuen Anstrich von Frau Schmitz' Haus, den Schlitten vor der Doppelhaushälfte von Familie Wimmer.  
Und schließlich fiel ihr Blick auf das Haus ihrer Eltern und sie blieb an der Straße davor stehen, spürte, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen.  
Sie liebte dieses Haus und alles, was sie damit verband, ihre Kindheit, die Liebe ihrer Eltern, das Gefühl, beschützt und behütet zu sein.  
Sie bemerkte die blitzsauberen Fenster, die in der Sonne funkelten, den Schneeteppich auf dem Vorgarten, den liebevoll gestalteten Türkranz und das Gesteck neben der Haustür.  
Meine Mutter hat sich mal wieder übertroffen, dachte sie, als sie die kunstvoll arrangierten Schleifen, Sterne und Tannenzäpfe betrachtete, die zwischen den Tannenzweigen hervorblitzten.  
Sie hatte schon immer die Kunst beherrscht, die Waage zwischen stimmungsvoll und kitschig zu halten, auch dieses Jahr.  
Langsam ging sie auf dem freigeschaufelten Weg, höchstwahrscheinlich das Werk ihres Vaters, zur Haustür.  
Kurz bevor sie mit Hermione dort war, ging die Haustür auf und eine Frau von Mitte Fünfzig erschien im Türrahmen. Ihre Augen leuchteten und ihr Gesicht strahlte mit der Sonne um die Wette, als sie ihre Arme ausbreitete. „Beth", rief sie glücklich, die alles fallen ließ und sich in die Arme ihrer Mutter warf.  
Fest umarmte sie sie, sog den vertrauten Duft tief ein und kuschelte sich an sie, als ob sie immer noch ein junges Mädchen war. Sie war Zuhause.


	39. Jahresende

Abend zusammen,

nachdem ich die letzten Tage krank im Bett verbracht habe, wollte ich zumindest euch eine Freude machen und ein neues Kapitel hochgeben.  
Meine Beta ist jedoch im Hochzeitsstress, daher gab es erst heute die korrigierten Kapitel.  
Sie hofft, mir vor der Hochzeit noch einige korrigieren zu können, ansonsten müssen wir uns bis danach gedulden, d.h. ich habe jetzt auch nur noch eines in der Rückhand.  
Das nur also Vorwarnung, damit ihr euch Zeit zum Lesen lasst ;-)

Also, viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel.

LG  
Entchen

* * *

39.) Jahresende

„Mach es gut, mein Schatz", sagte ihr Vater und drückte sie noch einmal fest an sich. Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Pass gut auf dich auf, Papa", antwortete Beth mit leichter Wehmut.  
Die Tage waren viel zu schnell rumgegangen und sie hätte gerne noch mehr Zeit mir ihren Eltern gehabt.  
Sie wandte sich an ihre Mutter, die sich gerade herzlich von Hermione verabschiedete. „Danke, dass du uns unser Mädchen mitgebracht hast, Hermione. Es war schön, dich hier zu haben."  
„Es war wirklich wunderschön hier, Frau Berger. Ich kann verstehen, warum Beth nie woanders Weihnachten feiern wollte. Vielen Dank für alles."  
Hermione nahm ihre Tasche und ging zur Haustür, nachdem sie sich auch von Beths Vater verabschiedet hatte.  
Beths Mutter schaute ihr nach und wandte den Blick dann zu ihrer Tochter. „Komm her, Kleines", sagte sie warm und nahm ihre Tochter liebevoll in die Arme.  
„Es war so schön, dass du hier warst", murmelte sie.  
„Danke, dass du so beharrlich warst, Mama", flüsterte Beth.  
Dann sahen sich Mutter und Tochter an, die sich äußerlich so ähnlich sahen. Dieselben Augen, dasselbe Haar, auch wenn ihre Muter die Haare kurz trug und sich um ihre Augen einige Falten eingeschlichen hatten. Wann waren diese gekommen, fragte sich Beth. Sie hatte sie noch nie so bewusst gesehen. Ihre Eltern wurden langsam älter, aber für sie sahen sie immer noch so aus wie früher. Noch einmal umarmte sie ihre Mutter innig, dann löste sie sich widerstrebend von ihr.  
„Seid vorsichtig", sagte ihre Mutter. „Und lass dir nicht noch einmal soviel Zeit mit deinem Besuch."  
„Ich komme zu Ostern zurück, versprochen", sagte Beth lächelnd und ging dann Hermione hinterher, die schon an der Straße wartete und kontrollierte, ob auch keine neugierigen Nachbarn irgendwo in Sicht waren.  
„Bereit?", fragte diese.  
Beth nickte, wandte sich noch einmal zum Haus und winkte, bevor sie Hermiones Arm nahm und sich mit ihr zusammen in die Apparation warf.

Es ploppte leise, als die beiden Hexen vor den Toren von Hogwarts auftauchten. Sie hatten sich entschieden, den Rückweg nicht mit Flohpulver, sondern in mehreren Sprüngen zu absolvieren, um in Übung zu bleiben, und hatten sich bei der Seit-an-Seit-Apparation abgewechselt.  
Als sie jetzt auf das Schloss blickten, mit ihren verkleinerten Koffern in den Umhängen, kamen ihnen die Weihnachtstage bereits wieder so fern vor wie ein Traum.  
Die Art und Weise, wie die Mittagssonne den Schnee erstrahlen ließ, das einladende Blitzen der Fenster erschien so real im Gegensatz zu dem gemütlichen Haus von Beths Eltern und der nichtmagischen Welt.  
Beth wandte sich an Hermione, drückte sie einmal kräftig an sich und sagte: „Danke, Mione. Die Tage haben mir wirklich viel bedeutet."  
Ihre Freundin antwortete grinsend: „Du weißt doch, es ist immer nur zu deinem Besten."  
„Schon klar … So wie Halloween?", fragte Beth spöttisch.  
„Oh, Beth, wie oft soll ich mich denn noch dafür entschuldigen?", erwiderte Hermione stöhnend.  
„Na, vielleicht noch so 50 Jahre, denke ich", meinte Beth grinsend und fügte dann hinzu: „Im Ernst, ich mag es ja eigentlich nicht, wenn man über mich drüber hinweg entscheidet, aber es war eine gute Idee. Weihnachten, nicht Halloween! Das war eine ziemlich Blöde, um es noch einmal zu betonen."  
„Zum ungefähr hundertsten Mal", ergänzte Hermione leise grummelnd, lachte dann aber und meinte: „Lass uns die Sachen wegpacken und schauen, ob Remus schon da ist."

Die beiden machten sich auf den Weg von den Toren zum Schloss hinüber, zu Fuß, weil sie keinen Besen dabeihatten.  
Nach 5 Minuten durch den hohen Schnee stöhnte Beth: „Ich fühle mich als ob ich 20 Kilo mehr wiegen würde als vor fünf Tagen!"  
„Du hättest eben nicht so viele Kekse essen sollen", antworte Hermione trocken.  
„Pah, das sagst gerade du! Selbst die Finger nicht von den Printen lassen können und dann spotten", entgegnete Beth gespielt entrüstet.  
„Naja, hörst du mich etwa jammern?"  
„Jaja, du bist superfit, das ist mir schon klar."  
„Natürlich, was denn sonst?"  
Die beiden jungen Frauen sahen sich an und lachten, dann fügte Hermione noch hinzu: „Aber mal ehrlich, du siehst tatsächlich nicht mehr so abgemagert aus wie zum Schuljahresanfang. Das gute Essen hier scheint dir zu bekommen."  
Beth blickte an sich herunter. Der dicke Umhang verhüllte natürlich einiges, aber ihr war schon vor einiger Zeit aufgefallen, dass sie die Lehrerumhänge nicht mehr so eng zumachen konnte wie vor einigen Wochen. Sie hatte tatsächlich zugenommen. Sie sagte seufzend: „Ich werde in einigen Monaten wie Pomona aussehen."  
Hermione sagte grinsend: „Keine Angst, ich sage dir Bescheid, bevor es so weit ist."  
„Du hast gut reden", sagte Beth missmutig. „Du könntest jeden Tag zusätzlich drei Schokoladenkuchen essen und würdest nicht zunehmen. Ich schaue mir ein Stück Gebäck nur an und dann fragt es mich ‚Wo soll ich mich festsetzen?'"  
Ihre Freundin lachte bei der Vorstellung einfach nur laut los. Sie wusste, wenn Beth in diesem gespielten Selbstmitleid versank, dann ging man am besten drüber hinweg, sonst hörte sie nie mehr damit auf.

Schweigend gingen sie weiter und Hermiones Gedanken wanderten zurück zu dem Kurzurlaub. Beths Eltern waren wirklich herzensgute Menschen und die Atmosphäre in ihrem Haus so gemütlich und heimelig, dass man sich einfach wohlfühlen musste. Hermione kannte sie ja bereits von früher und wie selbstverständlich hatte Beths Mutter sie in den Kreis ihrer Familie gezogen. Gäste gab es bei den Bergers nicht. Wenn z.B. in der Küche gekocht wurde und etwas fehlte, wurde derjenige zum Holen abkommandiert, der gerade in der Nähe war. Und wenn Heiligabend noch einmal kurz saubergemacht wurde, dann musste eben jeder mithelfen, damit es schneller ging. Hermione liebte diesen unbefangenen Umgang miteinander, auch, weil ihre Eltern immer etwas konservativ gewesen waren.  
Aber bei den Bergers galt das nicht. Beths Mutter hatte ihre Tochter ziemlich schnell vereinnahmt, sie Plätzchen backen lassen, sie um Rat bei der Dekoration gefragt und um andere hundert Kleinigkeiten, damit Beth nicht zum Nachdenken kam. Und das schien ihr geholfen zu haben, die ersten Stunden zu überwinden. Zumindest glaubte Hermione das. Sie hatte einige Male gespürt, dass ihre Freundin traurig wurde, aber es erschien ihr anders wie noch vor einigen Monaten. Es war eher wie ein Bedauern um etwas, das hätte sein können und nicht so sehr dieser fast greifbare Schmerz, den sie bei ihr anfangs noch gespürt hatte. Auch nach dem Zwischenfall am ersten Feiertag, an dem sie sich wirklich Sorgen um ihre Freundin gemacht hatte, hatte sie das Gefühl, dass es mehr der Heilung gedient hatte, als ein Rückschritt war.  
Inzwischen war Hermione der Überzeugung, dass ihre Freundin langsam aber sicher mit ihrer Vergangenheit ins Reine kam, akzeptierte, was passiert war und versuchte, ihr Leben so zu nehmen, wie es kam.  
Sie war sich zwar sicher, dass das nicht so einfach wäre und bestimmt noch einige Situationen auftauchen würden, bei denen der Kummer genauso stark wie am Anfang hochkommen könnte. Aber sie hoffte, dass es mit der Zeit weniger werden würde.  
Sie steckte die Hand in ihren Umhang und holte ein Plätzchen aus einer Tüte in ihrer Tasche. Genüsslich biss sie herein. Beth und ihre Mutter konnten wirklich wunderbar kochen und backen.

Als sie am Eingangstor ankamen, schluckte sie den letzten Rest herunter und sagte: „Ich würde einen heiligen Eid darauf schwören, dass ich noch nie so gutes Spritzgebäck gegessen habe."  
Beth grinste und antwortete: „Das sagt fast jeder. Das Geheimnis ist, dass meine Mutter den Teig regelrecht verprügelt, bevor sie die Plätzchen formt. Damit soll er angeblich richtig schön locker werden."  
„Das sollten wir vielleicht mal bei Severus versuchen", meinte Hermione spöttisch.  
Die beiden sahen sich an und lachten laut.  
„Du hast Recht, einen Versuch wäre es wert", grinste Beth schelmisch.  
„Eben. Vielleicht sollte ich mal mein Glück versuchen?", grübelte Hermione.  
„Auf keinen Fall!", protestierte ihre Freundin. „Wenn ich kein weiteres Duell mit ihm bekomme, dann gibt es für dich auch keines."  
„Wer sagt das?"  
„Ich!"  
„Aber wenn ich mich nun einmal gerne mit ihm duellieren würde?", beharrte Hermione auf ihrem Standpunkt.  
„Mit wem magst du dich duellieren?", fragte da eine Stimme hinter ihnen.  
Sie drehten sich um.  
„Remus?", fragte Beth überrascht. „Wollten wir uns nicht in der Heulenden Hütte treffen?"  
Der Werwolf stand in einem dicken Winterumhang hinter ihnen und grinste sie an. Jetzt zuckte er mit den Schultern und meinte: „Ich war schon recht früh da und mir war langweilig, da wollte ich einmal Albus besuchen. Hattet ihr schöne Weihnachtstage?"  
Hermione nickte und sagte: „Hallo Remus, schön dich zu sehen. Ja, Weihnachten war herrlich, es war viel zu schnell herum."  
Sie ging auf den Werwolf zu und umarmte ihn kurz. Beth, die sich von ihrer Überraschung erholt hatte, umarmte ihn ebenfalls und sagte: „Ich hoffe, du hattest auch schöne Feiertage. Gut siehst du aus. Ist der Umhang neu?"  
Remus nickte stolz. „Den hat Tonks gemacht."  
Hermione und Beth guckten ungläubig und der Werwolf fügte lachend hinzu: „Mit Hilfe ihrer Mutter."  
Alle drei grinsten sich an. Tonks war ein herzensguter Mensch, aber wenn Beth schon chaotisch war, dann war die Aurorin eine wandelnde Katastrophe.  
„Wir gehen jetzt erst einmal auspacken, Remus", sagte Beth.  
„Lass dir ruhig Zeit, Beth, ich freue mich schon, mal wieder mit Albus zu reden."  
„Ok, sollen wir uns dann beim Abendessen treffen und danach gemeinsam rübergehen? Wie bist du überhaupt hergekommen?"  
„Mein Besen steht draußen", meinte Remus. „Der Plan klingt gut. Dann bis später, ihr beiden."  
„Bis nachher", sagten die beiden Frauen und machten sich auf den Weg zu ihren Wohnungen.  
Nachdem die Tests bisher so erfolgreich waren, war Hermione nicht mehr bei jedem Vollmond dabei, und nutzte die freie Zeit normalerweise für ihre Stundenvorbereitungen Sie vermisste zwar die Gespräche mit den beiden, aber war sie dieses Mal über einen ruhigen Abend nach der ganzen Geselligkeit der letzten Tage doch froh. Und außerdem waren Ferien, daher könnten die ganzen Unterlagen auch noch einen Tag länger liegen bleiben. Nein, heute wollte sie einmal etwas anderes machen.  
Hermione wusste schon, welches Buch sie gerne lesen würde, hatte noch einen schönen Wein in der Küche stehen und eine ganze Dose Plätzchen auf Vorrat von den Bergers mitbekommen. Der gemütliche Abend wäre also perfekt.

Beth kam vor dem Porträt an, das der Zugang zu ihrer Wohnung war und sah die drei Frauen darin an.  
„Träumerin", sagte sie und das Bild schwang zur Seite.  
Sie trat ein, ging auf die große Couch zu und ließ sich mit einem Seufzer reinfallen. Es war schön, wieder in ihrer Wohnung zu sein.  
So gerne sie auch in ihrem Elternhaus war und so sehr sie ihre Eltern liebte, es war trotzdem seltsam, in ihrem alten Kinderzimmer zu schlafen und irgendwie dort Gast zu sein, wo früher ihr Zuhause war. Obwohl es schien, als ob sich nichts geändert hatte, musste sie inzwischen überlegen, wo in der Küche die Teller waren, wunderte sich über manche neuen Möbel oder die frisch gestrichenen Wände. Es war immer noch ihr Zuhause, aber irgendwie auch nicht. Schon seltsam, dachte sie. Als Jugendliche hätte sie sich nie vorstellen können, einmal so zu empfinden.

Trotzdem war es schön gewesen, das Weihnachtsfest bei ihrer Familie.  
Obwohl sie Mark vermisst hatte und nicht nur ein Mal, war es nicht so schlimm gewesen, wie sie befürchtet hatte. Oh, er hatte ihr gefehlt. Oft hatte sie daran gedacht, wie es an den früheren Weihnachtstagen war, als die Welt noch so war, wie sie sein sollte. Und sie hatte diese Zeiten vermisst, sie wieder herbeigesehnt. Aber diese Gefühle waren nicht ständig präsent. Es gab Stunden, in denen sie den Augenblick genießen konnte, wie er war, ohne die Reue. Und das irritierte sie. Sie fühlte sich fast schuldig dabei, so unbekümmert zu lachen und zu scherzen. Es kam ihr wie Verrat vor, so leicht darüber hinwegzugehen, dass Mark nicht mehr da war, gerade in dieser familiären Zeit.

Am ersten Weihnachtstag war es besonders schlimm gewesen. Ihre Eltern hatten mit ihr und Hermione lange gefrühstückt und danach hatte ihr Vater einen der, von ihm so geliebten, älteren Spielfilme herausgesucht und sie hatten es sich alle auf den beiden Sofas gemütlich gemacht.  
Als Gregory Peck am Ende des Films alleine im Prunksaal zurückblieb und man als Zuschauer die ganze Zeit hoffte, Audrey Hepburn würde noch einmal erscheinen, das Happy End würde noch kommen, da war es ihr, als ob jemand sie mit kaltem Wasser überschüttet hätte. Sie erkannte mit erschreckender Intensität, dass es bei ihr genau so war. Egal, wie lange sie im Prunksaal auch stehen würde, Mark würde nie mehr erscheinen, ihr Hoffen würde immer vergeblich sein.  
Verstört war sie aufgesprungen und in ihr Zimmer gerannt, während ihr die Tränen herunterliefen.  
Sie warf sich auf ihr Bett, vergrub das Gesicht in ihrem Kissen und weinte über alles, was hätte sein können und jetzt nicht mehr möglich war. Nach einiger Zeit, es konnten Stunden oder auch Minuten gewesen sein, spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und der so vertraute Geruch ihrer Mutter stieg ihr in die Nase. Sie setzte sich auf und barg das Gesicht an ihrem Oberkörper, suchte Trost in dieser Umarmung, die so vertraut war, so liebevoll und in der sie sich so geborgen fühlte.  
Ihre Mutter hielt sie einfach fest, strich ihr sanft übers Haar und wartete, bis sie sich beruhigt hatte. Dann schob sie sie etwas von sich und sagte mit leiser, trauriger Stimme: „Wir vermissen ihn auch, mein Schatz. Manchmal können wir nicht glauben, dass er niemals mehr mit seinem schiefen Grinsen mitten in unserer Küche auftaucht, um einen Blick in die Kochtöpfe zu werfen und zu erfahren, was es bei uns zum Essen gibt."  
Beth lachte schluchzend auf und ihre Mutter fuhr mit sanfter Stimme fort: „Das Leben erscheint einem oft so ungerecht und am liebsten würde man das Schicksal dafür treten, was es mit einem macht. Aber du musst dich daran erinnern, was für ein Mensch Mark war."  
Beth sah ihre Mutter fragend an und diese fuhr seufzend fort: „Mein Schatz, du musst einsehen, dass er das nicht gewollt hätte … Er hat dich so geliebt, es zeigte sich in jedem Blick, den er dir zuwarf, in seinem Lächeln, wenn er mit sanfter Stimme von dir sprach … Er hätte nicht sehen wollen, wie du dein Lachen verlierst, deinen schelmischen Gesichtsausdruck, deine Freude am Leben, deinen Enthusiasmus, deine Kraft. Er hat das alles so an dir geliebt. Glaubst du, er hätte der Grund dafür sein wollen, dass das alles plötzlich verschwindet, dass der Mensch, den er so liebte, plötzlich nur noch ein Schatten seiner Selbst ist? Er hätte gewollt, dass du weiterlebst, dass du jeden Tag genießt … er …"  
Ihre Mutter brach mit Tränen in den Augen ab, und während ihre Worte in Beths Gedanken eindrangen, blitzte plötzlich etwas auf, eine Art ferne Erinnerung. Sie hörte Marks Stimme, wie sie leise sagte: „Ich möchte damit sagen, dass du leben sollst."  
War es ein Traum gewesen? Das Bild von Mark, wie er am Eingang ihres Häuschens stand und mit ihr sprach? War es echt gewesen? Oder bloß Einbildung? Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, es war so undeutlich, aber aus irgendeinem Grund trösteten die Worte sie, als ob er sie wirklich ausgesprochen hätte und ihr Herz dies fühlte.  
In ihrem Inneren wusste sie, dass ihre Mutter Recht hatte. Mark hätte das nicht gewollt. Er hatte sie geliebt, so wie sie war, mit ihren Macken und Fehlern, mit ihren Vorzügen und Schwächen. Er war so ein wunderbarer Mann gewesen, voller Güte und Wärme, voller Schalk und Unbekümmertheit. Und voller Liebe. Und im Grunde wusste sie es … Er hätte nicht gewollt, dass an jenem Tag zwei Personen starben …  
Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht, trocknete ihre Tränen und lächelte ihre Mutter zaghaft an. Dann schmiegte sie sich erneut an sie und genoss die Geborgenheit und Wärme. Und während sie dabei aus dem Fenster blickte, erkannte sie es. Sie würde Mark immer lieben. Er war ihr Mann, ihr Geliebter, ihr Vertrauter und ihr bester Freund gewesen. Er war es gewesen, der sie vervollständigte, er war ihr Ruhepol gewesen, ihr Gleichgewicht in dieser Welt. Und als er so plötzlich nicht mehr bei ihr war, da war sie ins Taumeln geraten, sie hatte angefangen zu stolpern und es nicht geschafft, sich wieder zu fangen. Aber es gab so vieles, was sie noch machen wollte und was sie besaß. Ihre Eltern, ihre Freunde, die Schüler von Hogwarts, ihre Arbeit … Ihr Leben bestand immer noch aus so vielen wundervollen Dingen und sie sollte sich nicht davor verschließen. Vielleicht wurde es Zeit, herauszufinden, ob sie nicht auch alleine stehen konnte …  
„Ich habe dich lieb, Mama", sagte sie schließlich nach einer langen Zeit und gemeinsam gingen Mutter und Tochter zurück nach unten zu den Menschen, denen sie wichtig waren.

Ein Klopfen an der Wohnungstür riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie blickte zur Uhr und erschrak. Sie saß schon eine Stunde einfach so rum!  
Sie sagte: „Herein!", und das Porträt schwang zur Seite. Minerva erschien und lächelte sie an. „Beth, es ist schön, dass ihr wieder da seid. Ich hoffe, der Urlaub war schön?"  
„Hallo, Minerva", erwiderte Beth freudig. „Es war sehr schön, meine Mutter hat dieses Jahr wie üblich gezaubert."  
„Ich möchte alles darüber wissen", antworte die Schulleiterin lächelnd.  
„Dann solltest du dich besser setzen. Warst du so ungeduldig, nicht bis zum Abendessen warten zu wollen?", fragte Beth mit Spott in der Stimme.  
Minerva, die ihre Art kannte und wusste, dass es nicht böse gemeint war, sagte nur: „Remus und Albus haben mich meines Büros verwiesen, um „Männergespräche" führen zu können."  
Beth lachte nur und dann erzählten sich die beiden Frauen, wie die letzten Tage verlaufen waren. Zusammen mit dem Rotwein, den Beth schnell holte, und einer der Keksdosen, die ihre Mutter ihr mitgegeben hatte, waren zwei Stunden schnell vergangen und beide blickten überrascht auf, als Albus in dem Bild in Beths Wohnzimmer erschien und meinte, dass Minervas Büro wieder frei wäre.  
„Dann sollte ich wohl besser wieder an die Arbeit gehen", meinte Minerva und stand auf.  
„Vielen Dank für die Bewirtung, Beth. Wir sehen uns gleich schon beim Abendessen?"  
Beth nickte.

Als Minerva fort war, vergrößerte Beth ihren Koffer und fing an, ihre Sachen schnell wegzuräumen.  
Dabei plauderte sie unbefangen mit Albus, der dageblieben war, und wiederholte erneut, was sie Minerva bereits erzählt hatte.


	40. Es tut mir so leid, Remus!

Hallo zusammen,

es tut mir leid, jetzt habe ich euch über eine Woche auf das Update warten lassen :-(  
Aber es hat einen Grund!  
Meine Beta heiratet nämlich diese Woche und weil sie dann nicht soviel Zeit daneben hat, muss ich die Kapitel, die schon Korrektur gelesen sind, etwas einteilen.

Und jetzt natürlich das Wichtigste zuerst:  
Crookshanksfriend, ich wünsche dir auch auf diesem Wege noch einmal einen ganz, ganz tollen Hochzeitstag und eine unvergessliche Feier :-)  
Es ist einfach toll, dass ich dich als Beta habe und ich hoffe, du wirst in deiner Ehe sehr glücklich.

So, jetzt zurück zur Geschichte :-)  
Ich habe mir Mühe gegeben und so langsam nehmen wir wieder Fahrt auf, wie ihr sehen werdet ;-)  
Ich hoffe, das ist in eurem Sinne und wünsche euch viel Spaß und freue mich auf Rückmeldungen (wo sind die Reviews der ganzen Leser *schaut sich fragend um*)

LG  
Entchen

* * *

40.) Es tut mir so leid, Remus!

Wieder einmal hastete Beth durch die Gänge von Hogwarts, um noch vor dem Ende des Abendessens in der Großen Halle zu sein. Sie war so in ihr Gespräch mit Albus und das Auspacken vertieft gewesen, dass sie bei einem beiläufigen Blick auf die Uhr erschreckt festgestellt hatte, dass sie mal wieder viel zu spät dran war. Hastig ließ sie den letzten Pullover in den Kleiderschrank fliegen, rief Albus ein kurzes: „Sorry, ich muss ja weg!", zu und war schon aus der Tür gestürmt.

„Weißt du eigentlich, wo Beth bleibt?", fragte Remus Hermione, die an seiner linken Seite saß und schaute sich fragend in der Großen Halle um. „Das Abendessen ist gleich vorbei und sie ist noch nicht aufgetaucht, obwohl wir verabredet waren", fuhr er fort, als plötzlich die Tür zur Großen Halle aufging und Beth mit schnellem Schritt zu dem runden Tisch eilte, an dem die Lehrer und Schüler saßen, die über die Weihnachtsferien im Schloss geblieben waren.  
Hermione und Remus sahen sich an, dann zuckte Hermione mit hochgezogener Augenbraue die Schultern und sagte lächelnd: „Typisch Beth."  
Die beiden lachten und Remus fügte schmunzelnd hinzu: „Manchmal frage ich mich, ob sie Tonks Konkurrenz machen möchte."  
Während sie sich noch angrinsten, war Beth bei ihnen angelangt und ließ sich heftig atmend auf dem freien Platz rechts neben Remus nieder.  
„Es tut mir leid, Remus", sagte sie mit gepresster Stimme, um nicht laut zu keuchen. „Ich habe mich mit Albus unterhalten und darüber die Zeit vergessen."  
„Trink am besten erst einmal etwas, bevor du noch umfällst", erwiderte der Werwolf grinsend und reichte ihr ein Glas Kürbissaft, das sie schnell austrank.  
Danach schaute sie sich am Tisch um und registrierte, welche Schüler und Lehrer noch in Hogwarts waren.  
Fragend wendete sie sich an Minerva, die einige Plätze neben ihr saß: „Minerva?"  
Die Schulleiterin blickte zu ihr und sie fuhr mit leicht ungläubiger Stimme fort: „Ist Severus etwa im Urlaub?"  
Minerva schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und meinte: „Ich schenke dir meine Ausgabe von „Dunkle Zauber im Mittelalter", wenn du es schaffst, ihn in den Ferien an den Tisch zu locken. Er lässt sich zwischen den Feiertagen zum Abendessen niemals blicken, höchstens unter Strafandrohung."  
„Wieso wundert mich das eigentlich nicht?", erwiderte Beth grinsend und wandte sich dann an Remus. „Albus und du scheint euch viel zu erzählen gehabt zu haben, so spät, wie er erst bei mir aufgetaucht ist."  
„Wir haben uns schon seit fast einem Jahr nicht mehr gesprochen", bestätigte Remus.  
„Und? Was habt ihr euch so spannendes zu berichten gehabt?", wollte sie ein paar Informationen aus ihm herauskitzeln, weil Albus auf ihre Nachfragen hin beharrlich abgelenkt hatte.  
„Wir haben uns gefragt, ob die Nase von jungen Frauen nur lang wird, wenn sie schwindeln oder auch, wenn sie sie in Dinge reinstecken, die sie nichts angehen", erwiderte der Werwolf mit ernster Stimme, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.  
Beth blickte ihn nur erstaunt an und streckte ihm dann die Zunge raus. „Du bist blöd", sagte sie gespielt schmollend und bemerkte nicht die Schüler, die die Unterhaltungen der Lehrer interessiert verfolgten und jetzt ein Kichern unterdrücken mussten, sondern zog sich eine der fast leeren Schüsseln näher heran und nahm sich etwas von dem Hühnerfrikassee.  
Dann begann sie, genussvoll zu essen, während sich Hermione und Remus erneut wissend angrinsten.

Als Beth den letzten Bissen runterschluckte und den Rest ihres Kürbissaftes ausgetrunken hatte, wandte sie sich an Remus und fragte: „Bist du fertig?"  
„Schon seit Stunden", sagte er neckend und sie knuffte ihm spielerisch auf die Schulter.  
„Wollen wir dann?"  
Er nickte und die beiden standen auf.  
„Bis morgen Früh, Mione. Hast du heute Nachtwache?", fragte Beth noch.  
„Nein, zum Glück nicht, ich kann mich mit einem Glas Rotwein auf die Couch verziehen", antwortete ihre Freundin grinsend.  
Beth und Remus verabschiedeten sich vom Rest der Anwesenden und gingen dann zusammen raus in die Eingangshalle und betraten die Ländereien durch das große Tor des Schlosses.  
Hier nahm Remus seinen Besen aus der Halterung und die beiden stiegen auf.  
„Fertig?", fragte der Werwolf, Beth nickte und die beiden flogen durch die sternenklare, kalte Nacht.  
„Mach schneller, Remus, ich erfriere sonst noch hier hinten!", rief Beth mit Tränen in den Augen von dem kalten Wind.  
„Du bist eine Hexe, benutze deinen Zauberstab", antwortete Remus nur.  
Beth grummelte, löste dann aber eine Hand von seiner Taille, holte ihren Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel ihres Umhanges und sprach einen Wärmezauber auf sie beide.  
Dann steckte sie den Stab wieder weg und sagte gespielt beleidigt: „Das hast du eigentlich gar nicht verdient."  
„Trotzdem danke!", erwiderte der Werwolf lachend.

Nach einigen Minuten waren sie an der Hütte angekommen und Remus ging in einen steilen Sinkflug über, um dann punktgenau vor der Eingangstür zu landen.  
Beth stieg ab und sagte lachend: „Also Fliegen kannst du."  
Er grinste sie nur an wie ein Schuljunge und dann betraten sie schnell die Hütte.  
Drinnen war es gemütlich warm, im Kamin hatte Remus am Vormittag ein Feuer entfacht und es mit einem Schutzzauber belegt, so dass es immer weiter brannte. Davor stand zum Schutz vor Funken eine Glasplatte, damit ihm nicht in seiner Abwesenheit die Hütte abbrennen konnte.  
Jetzt stellte sich Beth vor den Kamin und rieb ihre Hände, die trotz des Wärmezaubers immer noch etwas klamm waren.  
„Magst du etwas trinken?", fragte Remus und sie nickte. „Ein heißer Tee wäre prima."  
Remus verschwand in der Küche und kam kurz darauf mit einer Kanne und zwei Tassen wieder, die er vor sich herschweben ließ.  
Beth hatte sich inzwischen in einen der Sessel gesetzt und beobachtete den Werwolf nachdenklich.  
„Du hast es dir hier inzwischen richtig gemütlich gemacht, oder?"  
Er nickte. „Ja, die Hütte ist wirklich toll, ihr habt das super hinbekommen. Und mit ein paar Accessoires lässt es sich hier prima aushalten. Zucker?"  
„Ja, bitte." Egal, wieviel sie inzwischen wieder zugenommen hatte, in starken, schwarzen Tee gehörte einfach etwas Zucker rein. Mit der Tasse in der Hand ließ sie sich zurück in den Sessel sinken, sog genießerisch den Duft des Darjeeling ein und blickte nach draußen. „Der Mond müsste jetzt bald aufgehen, oder?"  
Der Werwolf blickte in seine Tasse und nickte abwesend.  
„Remus?", sagte Beth und blickte ihn fragend an.  
Er sah erschrocken auf und meinte: „Entschuldigung, ich war in Gedanken. Ja, in einigen Minuten sollten wir ihn sehen."  
Sie musterte ihn aufmerksam. Beim Abendessen und Flug war er noch so entspannt gewesen und jetzt zitterten seine Hände plötzlich, seine Augen blickten ruhelos immer wieder zum Fenster und er wirkte verkrampft.  
„Remus, stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte sie besorgt.  
„Ich … ich weiß nicht", antwortete er leise. „Es ist bestimmt nichts, aber …" Er verstummte.  
„Aber was?", drängte Beth plötzlich alarmiert, beugte sich wieder nach vorne und stellte die Tasse ab.  
Er holte tief Luft und meinte zögernd: „Der … Schutzfilm, den ich von Anfang an gespürt habe …"  
„Was ist damit?"  
„Er … ich weiß nicht, ich habe das Gefühl, er ist irgendwie … anders geworden", sagte Remus leise.  
„Was meinst du mit anders?", fragte Beth voller böser Vorahnungen.  
Remus blickte ihr fest in die Augen. „Ich meine damit, dass er … erloschen ist."  
Beth sprang auf und sagte laut: „Wieso hast du nicht früher etwas gesagt? Remus, ich habe keine Ahnung, was das bedeutet! Wann ist es dir das erste Mal aufgefallen?"  
Er blickte sie fast entschuldigend an, als er sagte: „Nach dem letzten Vollmond. Es war schleichend, ich habe es anfangs kaum bemerkt, und als es mir bewusst wurde, da habe ich es zuerst verdrängt. Und dann …" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann waren es sowieso nur noch zwei Wochen und ich dachte, solange kann ich noch mit der Information warten. Es schien, als ob die Abnahme aufgehört hätte."  
„Und jetzt ist er völlig erloschen?", fragte sie mit mühsam beherrschter Stimme.  
Er nickte nur, dann blickte er zum Fenster, schloss kurz die Augen und sah sie wieder an. „Hast du inzwischen die Vorbereitungen getroffen, von denen du am Anfang gesprochen hast?"  
Sie sah ihn mit verdächtig glitzernden Augen an und nickte dann langsam. Der silberne Käfig. Sie hatte ihn nach dem dritten Vollmond schweren Herzens installiert, wohl wissend, dass es so sicherer war und in der Hoffnung, dass sie ihn nie brauchen würden.  
„Oben, im rechten Schlafzimmer", flüsterte sie mit erstickter Stimme.  
„Er wandte sich zur Treppe und sagte leise: „Wir sollten auf Nummer sicher gehen."  
Dann stieg er die Treppe rauf. Beth blickte nach draußen, sah den ersten schmalen Streifen des aufgehenden Mondes und hastete ihm hinterher.

Wieso hatte er solange gewartet? Während er mit langsamen, zögernden Schritten Richtung Schlafzimmer ging, versuchte er, seine Gedanken zu ordnen.  
Warum hatte er ihr nicht vorher einen Brief geschrieben, ihr erklärt, was er den ganzen Monat gespürt hatte?  
Weil er auf ein Wunder gehofft hatte? Weil er einfach nicht wahrhaben wollte, dass der Trank, an dem Beth solange und intensiv gearbeitet hatte, nicht das gewollte Ergebnis brachte? Weil er die Enttäuschung in ihren Augen nicht sehen wollte? Oder weil er ein Feigling war und dachte, es würde alles gut werden, wenn er es sich nur inständig genug wünschte?  
Er war ein Narr. Durch sein Zögern hatte er Beth in Gefahr gebracht. Er ging schneller, spürte trotz der Wände die Kraft des aufgehenden Vollmondes, den Zug in seinem Kopf, das leise Flüstern, das Erwachen der Bestie in ihm. Es gab kein Entrinnen. Der Trank hatte sie fast 4 Monate eingesperrt, aber jetzt war sie wieder stark geworden. Er ballte die Fäuste. Er hatte so sehr gehofft, nie mehr dieses Drängen fühlen zu müssen, das sich wie Tentakel langsam seinen Weg durch seinen Geist bahnte und sein Denken ausschaltete, bis er nur noch Hunger, Lust und das unbändige Verlangen, zu töten, verspürte.  
Heute Nacht würde er nichts dagegen machen können. Die Bestie würde erneut gewinnen, wie so viele Stunden, Tage und Jahre seines Lebens.  
„Beeil dich", rief er Beth zu, als er im Zimmer stand, und drehte sich um.  
Sie holte zu ihm auf und blieb vor der Tür stehen. Ihre Stimme zitterte, als sie sagte: „Vielleicht … vielleicht passiert doch nichts. Ich … ich warte, bis der Mond aufgegangen ist. Ich will dich hier nicht einsperren."  
Er sah sie an und sagte mit leiser, trauriger Stimme: „Danke, dass du bei mir bist, Beth." Dann wandte er sich dem Fenster zu. Seine Augen erblickten das Mondlicht, das über dem Hügel emporstieg. Er fühlte, wie sein Blut begann, zu kochen, wie sich ein Teil seines Verstandes aufbäumte und die Ketten zerriss, die es die letzten Monate gehalten hatten. Seine Augen wurden zu Schlitzen, sein Herz hämmerte laut in seiner Brust und sein Kopf schien zu platzen, als das bekannte Gefühl wie ein Blitz durch ihn hindurchfuhr. Keuchend fiel er auf die Knie und hielt sich den Kopf mit beiden Händen, bevor er noch einmal mühsam zu Beth blickte, die wie erstarrt in der Tür stand, und flüsterte abgehackt: „Aktivier … den … Zauber."  
Dann verkroch sich sein Bewusstsein in eine Ecke und machte Platz für etwas Anderes.

Wie in einem bösen Traum folgte Beth dem Werwolf durch das Wohnzimmer, in den Flur und die Treppe herauf. Immer wieder hörte sie ihn die Worte sagen: „Ich meine damit, dass er … erloschen ist." Sie konnte es nicht abstellen, ihre Gedanken flogen um diesen Satz herum, um das, was er beinhaltete. Es durfte einfach nicht, es konnte nicht … Es hatte doch so gut ausgesehen! Die letzten Monate war alles so wunderbar gelaufen. Sie konnte Remus' Gesicht vor sich sehen, sein Strahlen an jedem Morgen nach dem Vollmond. Nach den Nächten, die er sein ganzes Leben so gefürchtet hatte und die für ihn jetzt plötzlich genau so waren wie jede andere. Und es war ihr Werk gewesen. Das Strahlen, das Leuchten in seinen Augen, die Dankbarkeit und die Hoffnung, die er ihr gezeigt hatte.  
Sie hatte ihm die Chance offenbart, ein normales Leben führen zu können.  
Und jetzt war dieser Traum zerplatzt.  
Ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als sie seine Stimme hörte. Sie blickte auf und bemerkte, dass er bereits am Schlafzimmer angekommen war. Mit schweren Schritten überwand sie die letzte Distanz bis zur Tür.  
Sie blickte in seine Augen und las darin Angst, Verzweiflung und Kummer.  
Und sie war Schuld. Sie ballte die Fäuste. Sie wollte ihn nicht sehen, diesen Ausdruck in seinen Augen, die Hoffnungslosigkeit, die sich plötzlich wieder ausbreitete. Es durfte nicht sein, es konnte nicht sein. Wie grausam von ihr, ihm den Glauben an Heilung zu geben und ihn dann zu zerschlagen!  
Sie spürte, wie ihre Augen sich mit Tränen füllten, sie wehrte sich dagegen, diesen Mann, der ihr in den letzten Monaten so ein guter Freund gewesen war, einzusperren, ihn leiden zu sehen und nichts dagegen tun zu können. In einem verzweifelten Versuch, sich selbst Mut zu machen und das Leuchten in seinen Augen vielleicht zurückzuholen, sprach sie zu ihm, wollte den Moment so lange wie möglich hinauszögern: „Vielleicht … vielleicht passiert doch nichts. Ich … ich warte, bis der Mond aufgegangen ist. Ich will dich hier nicht einsperren."  
Er antwortete ihr, aber sie hörte kaum, was er sagte. Sie blickte nur in diese Augen und sie sah die Gewissheit, dass sie sich nur etwas vormachte. Es würde etwas passieren. Und sie war hilflos dagegen.  
Sie war wie erstarrt, während sie Remus beobachtete, wie er den Blick zum Fenster hob und ein paar Schritte in den Raum hinein machte. Er sank keuchend auf die Knie und krümmte sich, während ihr Herz vor Verzweiflung, Mitleid und Schuld schrie.  
Sie wusste, dass sie den Zauber jetzt aktivieren musste, bevor es zu spät war.  
Remus würde sie nicht mehr erkennen, er würde eine Gefahr für sie sein. Alles, was diesen Mann ausmachte, würde für diese Nacht erlöschen und nur noch den Instinkten des Wolfes gehorchen. Und diese führten zu Schmerz und Tod.  
Langsam, widerstrebend hob sie den Arm, während ihr Tränen über die Wange liefen.  
Sie sagte leise: „Argenteus Custodia."  
Schluchzend sah sie zu, wie der Raum silbern erstrahlte, sich das weiße, kalte Licht an einigen Stellen verdichtete und schließlich zu Gitterstäben wurde. Gleichzeitig verschwand die komplette Einrichtung des Raumes. Sie würde im Nebenzimmer verkleinert auftauchen, bis der Zauber rückgängig gemacht wurde.  
Nur Momente später warf sich das Wesen, zu dem Remus geworden war, gegen die Gitterstäbe und heulte bei der Berührung jaulend auf.  
Wie ein Tiger fing es an, ruhelos durch den Raum zu schreiten, von einer Ecke in die andere und wieder zurück. Es fletschte die Zähne und brüllte voller Zorn die junge Frau vor der Tür an, nach dessen Blut es sich so verzehrte, an das es aber nicht herankam.  
Beth sank weinend auf den Boden und flüsterte dem Werwolf zu: „Es tut mir so leid, Remus!" 


	41. Ich brauche deine Hilfe

Guten Abend zusammen,

ich weiß, es ist schon wieder solange her seit dem letzten Update und es tut mir leid :-(  
Aber es ist momentan wirklich stressig bei mir auf der Arbeit, wir näheren uns einem Projektrelease und ich war einfach froh, abends den Rechner nicht mehr zu sehen ;-)  
Und ich habe nur noch ein Kapitel in der Rückhand, daher wollte ich etwas sparsamer sein.  
Aber ich finde, zu so einem verregneten Wochenende gehört einfach ein neues Kapitel :-)

Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch, lasst euch von der Kapitelüberschrift nicht in die Irre leiten ;-)

LG  
Entchen

* * *

41.) Ich brauche deine Hilfe

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie bereits auf dem Boden vor der Tür kauerte, die Arme um die Knie geschlungen, und auf den Werwolf einredete, versuchte, irgendeine menschliche Reaktion aus ihm herauszubekommen. Aber vergeblich. Remus' Bewusstsein wurde von dem des Tieres völlig überlagert. Er hatte ihr zwar erzählt, dass er im Nachhinein wüsste, was er in den Vollmondnächten, in denen verwandelt war, getan hätte. Aber es war wohl stets eine verschwommene und undeutliche Erinnerung. Er war nicht wirklich in diesem Körper, wenn er sich verwandelt hatte.  
„Es ist alles meine Schuld", flüsterte sie tonlos, während sie wie hypnotisiert den Bewegungen des Wesens folgte.  
Ihre Gedanken rasten, zerdrückten sie mit der Last an Emotionen, die sie aufwirbelten. Angst, Mitleid, Schuld, Zorn, alles stürzte auf einmal auf sie ein.  
Als sie es nicht mehr ertragen konnte, zog sie den rechten Ärmel ihres Umhanges hoch. Sie schaffte das nicht alleine, sie brauchte Hilfe. Und es gab nur eine Person, die ihr in dieser Situation zur Seite stehen konnte, damit sie nicht den Verstand verlor. Sie berührte das schmale Armband an ihrem Handgelenk und flüsterte: „Mione, ich brauche dich."  
Dann wartete sie, den Blick auf den Werwolf gerichtet.  
Wie lange würde es dauern? Fünf Minuten? Zehn?

Nach dem Abendessen war Hermione zielstrebig zurück in ihre Wohnung gegangen. Heute Abend hatte sie nur drei Ziele. Duschen, es sich auf der Couch gemütlich machen und ein gutes Buch lesen.  
Sie hatte bereits am Nachmittag ihre Sachen von der Reise wieder ausgepackt und sobald sich die Wohnungstür öffnete, lief sie schnurstracks ins Badezimmer …  
Es dauerte eine gute halbe Stunde, bis sie wieder auftauchte, ein Handtuch um den Kopf geschlungen, und sich aus ihrem Kleiderschrank im Schlafzimmer ein paar bequeme Hosen und einen dicken Pullover heraussuchte. Dann ließ sie ihre Haare mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes trocknen, steckte sie nachlässig zusammen und schlüpfte in die Anziehsachen. Zusammen mit dem Buch, das auf ihrem Nachttisch lag, ging sie in die Küche, holte sich noch ein Glas Rotwein und legte sich dann auf die Couch. Ein Schlenker mit ihrem Stab entfachte ein Feuer im Kamin und ein weiterer ließ ihre Daunendecke erscheinen. Sie kuschelte sich tief darin ein, seufzte zufrieden und öffnete das Buch.  
Fünf Minuten später war sie in die „Zaubergeschichte des fünfzehnten Jahrhunderts" vertieft.  
Es war ein spannendes Zeitalter gewesen, die Inquisition erlebte ihren Höhepunkt in Deutschland und die wirklichen Hexen und Zauberer mussten sich jeden ihrer Schritte genau überlegen.  
Schon damals gab es Zauberersiedlungen in Europa, die mit der beginnenden Verfolgung immer größer wurden. Plötzlich wurden Schutzzauber immer wichtiger, die nicht nur die Entdeckung der Siedlungen verhindern sollten, sondern die Muggel auch von den Ländereien fernhalten mussten, auf denen die Dörfer standen. Die Herangehensweise an die Erfindung der Zauber war bemerkenswert gewesen und manchmal auch sehr gewalttätig. Es war öfters vorgekommen, dass die Zauberer einen Verurteilten aus einem Gefängnis herausholten, um an ihm die neuen Zauber auszuprobieren und zu verfeinern. Manch einer dieser armen Muggel hätte sich wohl gewünscht, einfach im Gefängnis sterben zu können …  
Hermione war so vertieft in die Lektüre und die Erkenntnis, wie grausam und herablassend manche Zauberer schon damals gegenüber den Muggeln waren, dass sie einige Sekunden brauchte, bis sie das Vibrieren an ihrem Fußgelenk bemerkte. Ungläubig sah sie auf ihr Bein, bis ihr Kopf die richtigen Schlüsse zog.  
„Beth!", rief sie erschrocken aus. Sie sprang auf und versuchte, sich aus der Decke zu schälen, ohne hinzufallen.  
„Jetzt … verdammt noch mal", fluchte sie, als sie ihr Bein endlich befreit hatte. Sie schmiss die Decke unwirsch zur Seite und bückte sich hektisch, um das Band von ihrem Fuß zu lösen. In aller Eile schnappte sie sich ihren Zauberstab und rief ihren Umhang und Schuhe herbei. Ungeduldig zog sie beides über und war eine Sekunde später schon aus dem Wohnzimmer gestürmt.  
Während sie den Gang hinuntereilte, rasten ihre Gedanken. Was war passiert? Wo war Beth?  
Sie versuchte, ihre Position mit Hilfe des Armbandes genauer zu bestimmen, konnte aber momentan nur erkennen, dass sie nicht im Schloss war. War sie mit Remus in der Heulenden Hütte? Und wenn ja, wieso rief sie nach ihr?  
Sie war so in ihre Gedanken vertieft, dass die Gänge nur so an ihr vorbeihuschten. Als sie die Eingangshalle erreichte, stürmte sie entschlossen zur Tür und bemerkte nicht einmal Edward, der während seiner Nachtpatrouille die Halle betreten hatte und ihr jetzt ungläubig hinterherschaute.  
Draußen angekommen schlug ihr der eisige Wind ins Gesicht. Es war eine kalte, klare Winternacht, und während sie durch den Schnee stapfte und merkte, wie ihre Ohren anfingen zu schmerzen, verfluchte sie erneut den Umstand, dass man auf Hogwarts nicht apparieren konnte.  
Mühsam setzte sie ihren Weg so schnell wie möglich fort und hatte das Gefühl, nicht wirklich weiterzukommen.

Wie lange lief sie jetzt schon über die Ländereien? Es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis sie endlich das Tor sah und ihre Schritte noch einmal beschleunigte. Sie blickte auf das Armband hinunter, das in ihrer, inzwischen fast taub gewordenen, Hand lag. Beth war tatsächlich in der Heulenden Hütte.  
Sobald Hermione das Tor passiert hatte, schloss sie die Augen und war eine Sekunde später verschwunden, nur um drei km weiter vor der Hütte aufzutauchen. Während sie auf die scheinbar völlig verwahrloste und heruntergekommene Behausung zulief, entfernte sie die Schutzzauber, die sie am Betreten hindern würden.  
Sie riss die Tür auf und rief: „Beth! Remus! Wo seid ihr?"  
Sie hastete zum Wohnzimmer, warf einen Blick hinein und drehte sich sogleich zur Küche um. Wo waren sie? Die beiden Räume waren leer. Während sie weiter nach den beiden rief, wuchs ihre Furcht und sie untersuchte in aller Eile die übrigen Zimmer im Erdgeschoss, bevor sie sich nach oben wandte. Als sie auf der Treppe stand, rief sie erneut und endlich glaubte sie, etwas zu hören.  
Einen leisen Schluchzer und ein Jaulen.  
Verdammte Schalldämmung in den Räumen! Hätten sie sie nicht installiert, hätte sie die beiden bestimmt eher gehört.  
Ihr Herz setzte einen Moment aus, bevor sie mit großen Schritten die Stufen hochstürmte.  
Und hier fand sie Beth …  
Sie kauerte am Boden, die Arme um die Knie geschlungen, und weinte leise vor sich hin, nur unterbrochen von kurzen, gestammelten Worten. „Es tut mir so leid, Remus. Bitte verzeih mir, ich wollte das nicht …", hörte Hermione ihre Freundin sagen.  
Ein Knurren lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die offene Tür, die zu einem der Schlafzimmer führte. Silberne Stangen versperrten den Weg hinein und dahinter machte sie eine Bewegung aus. Gelbe, kalte Augen funkelten ihr entgegen, bevor sich das Geschöpft, das hinter den Stäben stand, plötzlich dagegen warf, nur um mit einem wütenden Jaulen wieder zurückzuweichen.  
Remus! Hermiones Herz wurde schwer, als sie den Werwolf sah, an dem nichts mehr auf den Mann hindeutete, der ihnen ein so guter Freund war.  
Sie blickte wieder zu ihrer Freundin, die immer noch auf dem Boden saß und jetzt verstand sie, was passiert war.  
„Oh, Beth!", rief sie aus, überwand die letzten paar Schritte und nahm ihre Freundin fest in die Arme.  
Sanft strich sie ihr über den Rücken und flüsterte beruhigende Worte: „Es wird alles gut, Beth. Der Mond wird bald wieder untergehen und dann verwandelt Remus sich zurück. Schhh, beruhige dich."  
Langsam schien ihre Freundin aus dem Schockzustand zu erwachen, in dem sie sich befunden hatte.  
Erleichtert sah Hermione, wie sie sich beruhigte, ihre Schultern nicht mehr so sehr zuckten und ihr Atem wieder normal ging. Sie schob Beth von sich weg und blickte in die warmen, braunen Augen ihrer Freundin, die feucht glitzerten.  
„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie sanft, obwohl sie das Wichtigste bereits wusste.  
„Der Schutzfilm …", murmelte Beth, brach ab und erneut liefen Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter.  
Das hat so keinen Sinn, dachte Hermione. Sie stand auf und zog Beth mit sich. Mit Nachdruck dirigierte sie sie die Treppe hinunter und ins Wohnzimmer.  
„Setz dich hin", sagte sie und verschwand gleich darauf in die Küche, während Beth sich kraftlos auf die Couch fallen ließ und das Gesicht in ihren Händen vergrub. Es war alles ihre Schuld!

Fünf Minuten später tauchte Hermione mit zwei Tassen dampfendem Tee wieder auf und sah, dass ihre Freundin schon wieder weinte.  
„Jetzt ist Schluss damit!", sagte sie mit wütender Stimme und stellte die Tassen unsanft auf dem Tisch ab.  
„Du hilfst Remus nicht, indem du hier rumheulst, also beherrsch dich endlich und erzähl mir, was passiert ist, damit wir überlegen können, wie wir weiter vorgehen."  
Beth sah sie an, als ob sie ihr eine Ohrfeige versetzt hätte und obwohl es ihr leid tat, so harsch mit ihr zu sprechen, wusste Hermione, dass sie ihre Freundin aus ihrem Selbstmitleid herausholen musste, bevor sie sich völlig darin verlor.  
Sie blickte sie daher an, schob ihr resolut eine Tasse zu und sagte: „Trink!"  
Ohne Widerspruch nahm Beth den Becher, hob ihn an die Lippen und trank einen Schluck. „Brrrr", sagte sie mit angewiderter Stimme und schüttelte sich. „Was ist das?"  
„Tee mit Whisky und jetzt trink aus!", antwortete Hermione bestimmt.  
Zu ihrem Erstaunen leerte Beth tatsächlich die ganze Tasse. Dann stellte sie sie ab, atmete tief durch, rieb sich mit den Händen die Tränenspuren vom Gesicht und blickte sie an.  
„OK, ich bin wieder ganz ruhig."  
Hermione musterte sie kurz und nickte dann. „Schön, dann lass uns doch am Anfang beginnen. Was ist passiert?"  
Beth schluckt und begann, ihrer Freundin von den Geschehnissen der letzten Stunde zu berichten.  
Als sie geendet hatte, sprang Hermione auf und lief ruhelos im Zimmer auf und ab. „Was hat Remus sich nur dabei gedacht? Wieso hat er dir seine Vorahnungen verschwiegen? Er hat dich damit unwahrscheinlich leichtsinnig und unnötig in Gefahr gebracht. Das sieht ihm gar nicht ähnlich."  
„Jetzt gib ihm nicht die Schuld!", rief Beth aufgebracht. „Es war schließlich MEIN Trank, der versagt hat. Wenn ich meine Arbeit richtig erledigt hätte, wäre das alles gar nicht passiert!"  
„Red nicht so einen Unsinn, Beth!", fuhr Hermione sie an. „Remus wusste genau, dass es lediglich ein erster Testlauf war und die Wahrscheinlichkeit immer bestand, dass etwas schiefgeht. Für den Wolfsbanntrank sind zehn Werwölfe gestorben, bevor er seinen Zweck erfüllte! Und du jammerst, weil dein Trank beim ersten Testlauf nur drei Monate vorgehalten hat? Die Formel ist eben noch nicht ausgereift, ich habe gleich gesagt, es sollte noch ein anderer Spezialist draufschauen. Remus war derjenige, der das nicht wollte."  
„Und das soll es etwa besser machen?", fragte Beth mit müder Stimme.  
Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich möchte damit nur sagen, dass er die Risiken kannte und in Kauf genommen hat. Hör also mit deinen Vorwürfen auf und lass uns nachdenken."  
Beth schlug mehrmals frustriert mit der Faust auf ein Kissen ein. „Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!"  
Dann atmete sie durch. „Also, was machen wir jetzt?", fragte sie schließlich.  
Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste leicht. „Du bist die Expertin, sag du es mir."  
Zaghaft erwiderte Beth das Lächeln, dann sagte sie verschämt: "Ich weiß, es ist absolut unpassend, aber nach dem ganzen Stress habe ich schon wieder Hunger und ich kann mit leerem Magen nicht denken."  
Ihre Freundin lachte bei ihren Worten laut auf. „Du bist wirklich unbezahlbar." Dann nahm sie sie in die Arme und Beth sagte: „Danke, Mione. Ohne dich würde ich immer noch oben sitzen."  
„Ist doch klar", antwortete diese grinsend. „Aber dafür schuldest du mir etwas! Drei Nachtpatrouillen an beliebigen Abenden, die ich mir aussuchen darf!"  
„Einer und ich darf ihn mir aussuchen!", protestierte Beth, aber ihre Freundin schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf. „Zwei nach meiner Wahl, sonst helfe ich dir nicht!"  
Das war natürlich nur ein Schwindel, natürlich würde sie Beth in allem unterstützen. Trotz ihrem Versuch, ihre Freundin wieder aufzumuntern, hatte Hermione nicht den Werwolf vergessen, der noch im Raum über ihnen herumtigerte. Sie mussten ihrem Freund helfen.  
„Einverstanden", sagte Beth schließlich. „Können wir jetzt bitte kurz etwas essen?"  
Zusammen gingen sie in die Küche, machten sich schnell ein paar Brote und holten sich zwei Gläser Kürbissaft, bevor sie wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer gingen.  
Nachdem Beth heißhungrig die Brote verspeist hatte, ging es ihr wieder viel besser und sie war bereit, sich an das Problem zu begeben.  
Sie lehnte sich zurück und begann mit ihren Überlegungen. „Remus wird sich in ein paar Sunden hoffentlich wieder zurückverwandeln, oder?", fragte sie mit banger Stimme.  
Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es spricht nichts dagegen, oder? War die Verwandlung irgendwie anders, ist dir etwas Ungewöhnliches aufgefallen?"  
Beth lachte kurz auf. „Ungewöhnlich? Einer meiner besten Freunde hat sich keinen Meter von mir entfernt in eine Bestie verwandelt und hätte mich am liebsten umgebracht und zerfleischt, was soll daran schon ungewöhnlich sein! Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich habe noch keine Verwandlung live gesehen, ich hatte gehofft, dass meine Arbeit gut genug wäre, um das zu verhindern!"  
„Fang nicht wieder damit an. Ok, dir ist also nichts aufgefallen? Keine grünen Männchen? Komische Funken um ihn herum? Eine Fee, die über seinem Kopf aufgetaucht ist?", neckte Hermione sie.  
„Dann wäre er ja ein Mensch geblieben", konterte Beth.  
„Stimmt auch wieder. Also gehen wir davon aus, dass er sich normal zurückverwandeln wird. Was machen wir dann?"  
„Du meinst, nachdem ich ihm als Buße ewige Dienste angeboten habe?", fragte Beth trocken.  
„Keine Angst, er wird sich mit Sicherheit mit zwei Jahren zufrieden geben", ging ihre Freundin darauf ein.  
„Sehr tröstlich … Aber gut, ich würde sagen, wenn er sich wieder verwandelt hat, dann werde ich zurück an die Arbeit gehen müssen und herausfinden, woran es gelegen hat, so einfach ist das."  
Hermione schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Das wird nicht funktionieren, Beth. Du hattest beim ersten Mal schon gedacht, alles würde passen. Ich glaube nicht, dass du den Fehler jetzt findest."  
„Ach ja?", antwortete Beth aufbrausend. „Glaubst du, du hast mehr Glück?", fuhr sie aggressiv fort.  
Hermione unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Manchmal kam sie sich bei ihrer Freundin vor, als ob sie mit Dr. Jekyll und Mr. Hyde sprechen würde.  
„Nein, das meinte ich nicht", antwortete sie ruhig. „Ich möchte damit sagen, dass du einen anderen Experten der Zaubertränke hinzuziehen sollst."  
„Und wen schlägst du dabei vor? Die passenden Leute fallen hier nicht gerade vom Himmel", warf Beth ein.  
Hermione rollte mit den Augen. „Denk nach, Beth! Welchen Meister für Zaubertränke kennst du, der ZUFÄLLIG im gleichen Schloss mit uns wohnt und ZUFÄLLIG den Wolfsbanntrank wie kein anderer kennt, außer dir vielleicht?"  
Beth blickte sie einen Moment sprachlos an, dann schüttelte sie vehement den Kopf. „Nein, auf keinen Fall! Ich werde den Teufel tun, ihm von dem ganzen Unternehmen zu erzählen."  
Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während ihre Freundin seufzend antwortete: „Sei nicht kindisch. Wir wollen Remus doch helfen und es ist nun einmal das Naheliegende, Severus um seine Unterstützung zu bitten."  
„Aber ich will seine Hilfe nicht!", beharrte Beth stur. „Außerdem würde er sowieso ablehnen und mich höchstens spöttisch fragen, warum ich das nicht selbst hinbekäme. Darauf kann ich gut verzichten."  
Der Gedanke, den Zaubertränkemeister in ihre Forschung einzuweihen, erschreckte sie. Zu gut hatte sie seine Stimme noch im Kopf: „Wie kommst du auf die Idee, du würdest irgendetwas anderes für mich darstellen, als einen Menschen, der mir mit seinem Wissen nützlich sein könnte?"  
Wie sollte sie mit jemandem zusammenarbeiten, der ihre Anwesenheit nur ertrug? Egal, was Albus und Remus auch dazu zu sagen hatten, sie war sich nicht so sicher wie die beiden, dass Severus im Stillen ganz anders empfand, als er ihr gegenüber zugab. Nein, sie wollte ihn nicht um Hilfe bitten.  
„Was hältst du davon?", fing sie erschöpft an. „Wir warten, bis Remus sich wieder verwandelt hat, und fragen dann ihn, was er möchte. Ob ich noch einmal alleine an den Trank gehen soll, weil er glaubt, ich kann den Fehler finden oder lieber einen zweiten Meister dabei hätte."  
Hermione sah sie nachdenklich an, nickte aber schließlich. „Ich denke, die Entscheidung wird bis morgen Früh warten können."  
Dann stand sie auf, streckte sich und meinte gähnend: „Es ist spät geworden. Glaubst du, Remus würde es uns übel nehmen, wenn wir noch etwas schlafen?"  
Beth fand es zwar nicht richtig, sich zu erholen, während Remus ein Stockwerk höher unruhig auf und ab ging, unfähig, damit aufzuhören. Aber ihre Freundin hatte Recht, sie war inzwischen richtig erschöpft und wollte eigentlich nur noch ein Bett und eine warme Bettdecke.  
„Wir können ihm sowieso im Moment nicht helfen, warum sollten wir also nicht zusehen, wieder fit zu sein, wenn er sich zurückverwandelt", meinte Beth nüchtern und ging dabei bereits in Richtung Treppe.  
Hermione folgte ihr schweigend.  
Oben angelangt, warf Beth einen kurzen Blick zur rechten Schlafzimmertür. Sie sah die Augen des Werwolfes aufblitzen, als er drohend knurrend näher herankam.  
Voller Mitgefühl wandte sie sich nach links und ging in das zweite Zimmer im oberen Stockwerk.  
Hier hatten sie und Hermione bereits vorher in den ersten Vollmondnächten geschlafen.  
Auch heute würde es seinen Zweck erfüllen, wenn sie noch einen zusätzlichen Schallzauber auf den Raum legen würden.  
Schweigend machten sich die beiden fertig und wünschten sich eine gute Nacht, bevor Hermione einen Weckzauber für fünf Uhr morgens aufrief und sie versuchten, noch ein paar Stunden zu schlafen. 


	42. Überwindung

Hallo zusammen,

jetzt kommt das nächste Kapitel für euch.  
Ich muss dazu sagen, dass es das letzte ist, welches ich in der Rückhand habe. Alle anderen liegen noch bei meiner frisch verheirateten Beta.  
Das heißt, wir müssen die Daumen drücken, dass sie ganz fleißig ist, damit ich wieder mehr Kapitel zum nachschieben habe ;-)  
Aber seit unbesorgt, ich bin momentan bei Kapitel 50 angelangt beim Schreiben und die Kapitel sind tendenziell wieder länger geworden.  
Ihr dürft euch also freuen :-)

LG  
Entchen

P.S: Und ja, Severus kommt wieder und ich hoffe, in zwei Kapiteln werdet ihr mir zustimmen, dass sich das Warten gelohnt hat :-)

* * *

42.) Überwindung

Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis das nervige Piepen des Weckzaubers in Beths schlaftrunkene Gedanken eingesickert war. Sobald sie es registrierte, zog sie mit einem Grummeln die Bettdecke über den Kopf. Sie hasste Wecker, sie hasste aufstehen und vor allem hasste sie es, noch müder aufzuwachen, als sie am Abend ins Bett gegangen war, weil der Wecker mal wieder die ungünstigste Schlafphase erwischt hatte.  
Das Bett war warm und gemütlich und sie konnte kaum die Augen aufmachen. Es war viel einfacher, sie zuzulassen und wieder in die Leere zurückzugleiten. Wenn da nicht das Piepen wäre und eine langsam lauter werdende Stimme direkt neben ihr.  
„Komm schon, Beth, wach auf. Der Mond sollte gleich völlig weg sein und du möchtest Remus doch nicht länger warten lassen als nötig, oder?"  
Remus! Beth riss die Augen auf, als die Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Abend auf sie einstürmten. Sie blickte in das Dunkel um sie herum, erkannte schemenhaft das Muster der Bettdecke, die sie immer noch über das Gesicht gezogen hatte und fragte sich, was wohl noch vor ihr liegen würde? Würde sich Remus zurückverwandeln?  
Mit einem Ruck schmiss sie die Bettdecke von sich und wollte aufstehen, als die Kälte des Morgens sie erfasste. „Brrr", stieß sie aus, zog das Plumeau schnell wieder zu sich heran und mummelte sich erneut bis zur Nase ein. Hermione sah sie lachend an. Sie saß selbst noch im Bett mit der warmen Decke um sich herum und schaute vergnügt den Bemühungen ihrer Freundin zu, aufzuwachen.  
„Guten Morgen, Schlafmütze."  
„Nach gefühlten drei Stunden Schlaf darf man ja wohl noch müde sein", grummelte Beth.  
Dann streckte sie schnell den Arm unter der Bettdecke hervor, lehnte sich zum Nachttisch rüber und griff nach ihrem Zauberstab. Mit einem gemurmelten „Incendio" zielte sie auf den Kamin und sofort fingen die Holzscheite Feuer und flackerten leise vor sich hin.  
Ein erneuter Schwenk und ein leises „Caloris" ließ die Temperatur im Raum um fünf Grad ansteigen.  
Danach schob Beth vorsichtig einen Fuß unter der Bettdecke hervor und prüfte die Luft.  
Zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis, warf sie erneut die Bettdecke zur Seite, stand auf und streckte sich. Dann wandte sie sich Hermione zu, die lachend in ihrem Bett saß. „Was ist?"  
„Sieht das morgens bei dir immer so aus?", entgegnete diese grinsend.  
„Wenn das Feuer nachts anbleibt nicht", meinte Beth und die beiden sahen sich lachend an.  
„Also dann, schauen wir, was unser Werwolf macht?", fragte Hermione optimistischer, als sie sich fühlte.  
Beth nickte schweigend und zusammen traten die Freundinnen auf den Flur hinaus, der im Dunklen lag. Hermione entzündete einige Lampen an den Wänden und beide gingen ein paar Schritte auf das zweite Schlafzimmer zu, bis sie etwas erkennen konnten.  
Die Silberstangen waren immer noch in der Tür sichtbar, was bedeutete, dass die Rückverwandlung noch nicht eingesetzt haben konnte.  
Langsam gingen sie näher und blieben fünf Schritte entfernt stehen. Die Kälte kroch Beths nackte Füße hinauf und sie fragte sich, warum sie sich keine Socken angezogen hatte. Nur Hermione hatte mal wieder Zeit dafür gefunden. Irgendwie kam sich Beth neben ihr manchmal wie ein Idiot vor, unselbständig und schusselig.  
Mit einem Seufzer richtete sie im Gehen ihren Stab auf die Tür hinter ihnen und murmelte „Accio Socken", worauf ihr ein schwarzes Paar hinterherflog. Sie fing sie auf und zog sie abwesend an, während sie gebannt in Remus' Schlafzimmer blickte. Es war so dunkel, dass man nichts erkennen konnte.  
„Siehst du etwas?", fragte Beth, aber Hermione schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
Plötzlich prallte etwas mit lautem Gebrüll gegen die Stangen und die beiden sprangen erschrocken einen Schritt zurück.  
„Die Verwandlung ist noch intakt", meinte Hermione trocken, während sie sich von dem Schock erholte und dem Werwolf zusah, wie er seine Runden hinter der Tür drehte.  
Beth blickte durch ein Fenster im Flur nach draußen. Der Mond stand kurz über einem Hügel, leuchtete aber noch genauso hell wie gestern Abend.  
„Es wird bestimmt noch zwanzig Minuten dauern, bis er weg ist", meinte sie zu Hermione, die nach einem kurzen Blick hinaus bestätigend nickte und antwortete: „Dann können wir uns noch fertigmachen und etwas zum Frühstück vorbereiten, Remus wird gleich ganz schön viel Hunger haben."  
Langsam zogen die beiden sich zurück.  
Kurz vor ihrem Schlafzimmer fing Hermione an zu rennen, flitzte zu ihrem Bett, klaubte die Anziehsachen daneben zusammen und stürmte an einer verblüfften Beth vorbei. „Ich nehme die Badewanne!"  
„Hey!", protestierte ihre Freundin hilflos, musste dann aber lachen.  
Sie war Hermione für ihre Bemühungen, die Stimmung aufzulockern, wirklich dankbar. Ohne sie wäre sie vermutlich schon wieder durchgedreht.  
Seufzend holte Beth sich ihre Kleidung und wanderte nach unten in das kleine Gästeklo. Es war kaum groß genug, um sich einmal um sich selbst zu drehen, aber immerhin hatte es eine Dusche.  
Nach zehn Minuten kam Beth etwas wacher wieder hervor und ging nach einem kurzen Blick aus dem Fenster Richtung Küche. Der Mond war immer noch sichtbar, daher machte es keinen Sinn, nach Remus zu schauen.

Beth und Hermione saßen am Küchentisch und unterhielten sich leise. Vor sich hatte jede eine Tasse stehen, aus der Dampf aufstieg. Auf einer Platte, die in der Mitte des Tisches stand, stapelte sich Rührei mit Speck, daneben stand ein Teller mit etlichen Scheiben gerösteten Toast, sowie eine Butterdose und ein Glas Himbeermarmelade.  
Bei näherer Betrachtung fiel auf, dass das Rührei immer noch dampfte, obwohl es bestimmt schon fünf Minuten dort stand, denn Hermione hatte es mit einem Warmhaltezauber belegt.  
Die beiden Frauen unterbrachen ihr Gespräch, als ein sanftes Vibrieren das Haus erschütterte, nur um sogleich wieder zu verstummen.  
„Der Zauber ist deaktiviert", sagte Beth mit mühsam unterdrückter Erregung und wollte aufstehen, aber Hermione hielt sie zurück.  
„Lass ihm kurz Zeit für sich", sagte sie.  
Beth warf zwar einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zur Treppe, nickte aber und nippte erneut an ihrem Getränk.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Schritte zu hören waren, die sich langsam und mühselig die Treppe hinunterzogen.  
Beide Frauen blickten gespannt auf, als die Gestalt von Remus im Türrahmen erschien.  
Er sah furchtbar aus. Seine Kleidung war bei der Verwandlung zerrissen und er hatte sich anscheinend nur schnell irgendetwas übergeworfen. Die Jeans war verbeult und ausgebleicht, das T-Shirt verkehrt herum und er hatte lediglich Strümpfe an. Sein Gesicht war bleich und kalter Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn. Am schlimmsten aber sahen seine Augen aus, blutunterlaufen und stumpf.  
Es war eine lange Nacht gewesen …

„Remus", sagte Beth schniefend und blickte den Werwolf kummervoll an.  
Dieser erwiderte ihren Blick schweigend, dann hoben sich ganz zaghaft seine Mundwinkel und er breitete die Arme aus. Die junge Frau stürzte sich hinein und schluchzte. Der Werwolf hielt sie einfach fest und warf Hermione einen Blick zu. Diese nickte nur. Sie verstand. Dieser wunderbare Mann, der sich stets mehr um andere als sich selbst sorgte, wusste, wie sich Beth fühlen musste, und er stellte sich selbst für sie zurück. Tonks hatte wirklich Glück, dass ihr seine Liebe gehörte.

„Es tut mir so leid, Remus, ich wollte das nicht", stammelte Beth nach einigen Minuten, während sie versuchte, sich zu beruhigen.  
„Schhh", murmelte Remus. „Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, Ich wusste, dass das passieren konnte. Und hey, es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich mich noch nie verwandelt hätte. Ab und zu ist es doch witzig, als starke, gehirnlose Bestie herumzulaufen."  
Er schob sie etwas von sich und schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.  
Sie lachte nur hilflos, schniefte noch einmal und fuhr sich mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht.  
„Ich glaube, ich brauche jetzt ein Taschentuch", meinte sie und zog leicht die Nase hoch.  
„Und Remus etwas zu essen", ergänzte Hermione, stand auf und lotste Remus zu einem Stuhl, während sie Beth gleichzeitig eine Packung Tempos zuwarf. Sie hasste Stofftaschentücher, wie sie so viele Zauberer nutzten, und kaufte sich aus Prinzip lieber welche in der Muggelwelt.  
Sobald Remus saß, fing er auch schon an, sich von dem Rührei etwas auf einen bereitstehenden Teller zu häufen, und verschlang die nicht gerade kleine Portion in einer immensen Geschwindigkeit, während er gleichzeitig vier Scheiben Toast verdrückte.  
Beth und Hermione sahen ihm mit leichter Belustigung zu, während sie selbst anfingen, zu frühstücken.  
Nach der zweiten, nicht weniger kleinen, Portion, lehnte Remus sich mit einer großen Tasse Tee zurück und kaute genüsslich an einem Marmeladentoast.  
Das Essen hatte wieder Farbe in sein Gesicht gebracht und seine Augen sahen nicht mehr ganz so verquollen aus. Er wirkte jetzt eher wie jemand, der etwas zu viel getrunken hatte, nicht wie ein Mensch, der gerade an einer Alkoholvergiftung dahinschied.  
„Besser?", fragte Hermione grinsend.  
„Viel besser", bestätigte Remus, dann sah er die beiden Frauen prüfend an und sagte ernst: „Also, was hast du jetzt vor, Beth? Außer natürlich der lebenslangen Sklavendienste für mich."  
Beth sah ihn mit offenem Mund an und Hermione musste über ihren Gesichtsausdruck lachen.  
Nach einigen Sekunden stimmte Remus ein, bevor er amüsiert meinte: „Werwolfohren, du erinnerst dich? Zwar sind die Bilder und Geräusche nicht sehr scharf in meinen Gedanken, aber euer Gespräch war hochinteressant, trotz dem Gefühl, euch so dringend umbringen zu wollen."  
Beth lief bei seinen Worten rot an und auch Hermiones Gesicht verfärbte sich leicht rosa, als sie begriff, was das bedeutete. Er hatte alles mit angehört.  
„Keine Angst, Beth. Wie Mione schon meinte, mir reichen zwei Jahre vollkommen aus", bemerkte Remus mit todernster Stimme.  
Als jedoch seine Mundwinkel verdächtigt zuckten, streckte Beth ihm die Zunge heraus und meinte: „Blödmann."  
Er hatte es geschafft, die Stimmung am Tisch zu lösen, und so fuhr er fort: „Bieg den Trank einfach wieder hin und dann reicht das als Buße, in Ordnung?"  
Beth nickte und meinte vorsichtig: "Hast du auch gehört was Mione … vorgeschlagen hat?"  
Der Werwolf grinste. „Die Vorstellung ist zwar wirklich verlockend, dich als Bittstellerin vor Severus zu sehen, aber ich glaube, du hast Recht. Wenn du es für richtig hältst, dann kannst du versuchen, den Fehler zuerst alleine zu finden."  
Beth nickte ihm dankbar zu und er fuhr grinsend fort: "Das mit dem Knien und Bitten vor Severus darfst du dann machen, wenn wir bis Silvester nicht weitergekommen sind."  
Silvester?, fuhr es Beth durch den Kopf. Das waren nur noch drei Tage! Stöhnend vergrub sie das Gesicht in den Händen, als das Bild in ihrem Kopf auftauchte, wie sie Severus um Hilfe bat. Sie würde die Nächte durcharbeiten, wenn es sein musste, um sich das zu ersparen!  
„Einverstanden", sagte sie schließlich. „Wenn ich bis Silvester den Fehler nicht gefunden habe, dann bitte ich Severus um Hilfe."  
Dann breitete sich ein Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht aus und sie sagte eifrig: „Also dann, fangen wir an."  
Sie schwenkte ihren Zauberstab und vor ihr erschienen ein Stapel Blätter, ein Tintenfass und eine Feder.  
„Also, was genau ist mit dir passiert bei der Verwandlung? Ich will alles haargenau wissen." Mit diesen Worten schraubte Beth das Tintenfass auf und blickte Remus voll unterdrückter Erwartung an. Das war genau das, was sie am liebsten mochte. Rätsel, die gelöst werden wollten.  
Remus warf Hermione einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu, diese hob aber nur die Hände, als wollte sie sagen: „Da kommst du jetzt nicht mehr heraus". Dann schenkte sie sich eine neue Tasse Tee ein, lehnte sich zurück und beobachtete amüsiert, wie Beth in bester Verhörmanier begann, den Werwolf nach jeder Kleinigkeit zu fragen, die er gefühlt, gedacht, getan und gespürt hatte, bevor es zur Verwandlung gekommen war und während dieser ebenso.  
Es würde ein langer Tag werden und sie hatten Glück, dass noch Schulferien waren.


	43. Forschungen

Hallo zusammen,

ich weiß, es hat wieder einmal etwas länger gedauert, aber ich habe heute die korrigierte Fassung des nächsten Kapitels erhalten und mich direkt daran gesetzt, sie euch jetzt hochzuladen.

Ich hoffe, ihr habt Spaß daran und vielleicht könnt ihr ja mit vielen Rückmeldungen meine Beta dazu motivieren, das nächste Kapitel schneller zu korrigieren, in dem dann auch Severus endlich wieder auftauchen wird :-)

Ich wünsche euch noch einen tollen Restsonntag und eine schöne Woche :-)

LG  
Entchen

* * *

43.) Forschungen

Die nächsten zwei Tage vergrub Beth sich abwechselnd in der Bibliothek, im Labor und in ihrem Zimmer und wurde nur selten zu den Mahlzeiten gesehen.  
Sie wälzte stundenlang Bücher und verschickte mindestens dreimal am Tag Expresseulen, um sich andere zu bestellen, die auf Hogwarts nicht vorhanden waren.  
Umgeben von Stapeln staubiger, alter Pergamente, die bereits bessere Zeiten gesehen hatten, saß sie an ihrem Schreibtisch mit verspannten Schultern und steifem Nacken, entwarf wie besessen Theorien, nur um sie gleich darauf wieder zu verwerfen und andere in Betracht zu ziehen.  
Jede einzelne Zutat des Trankes und ihre möglichen Nebenwirkungen ging sie durch und untersuchte die Wechselwirkungen mit den anderen Bestandteilen.  
Manchmal kam sie bei einer Zutat nicht richtig weiter, dann sprintete sie in die Bibliothek, suchte sich etliche Kräuterkundebücher zusammen und forschte nach, ob sie nicht vielleicht doch etwas übersehen hatte, eine Eigenschaft, die eine Erklärung bieten könnte.  
Und wenn sie wirklich etwas fand, ging sie voller Enthusiasmus schnurstracks ins Labor, ignorierte dabei den Zaubertränkemeister, wenn er sich dort aufhielt, vollkommen und fing an, zu experimentieren.  
Severus wunderte sich sehr über das seltsame Verhalten seiner Kollegin, vor allem, als er feststellte, dass sie immer schlechter aussah. Was war nur los mit ihr? Aber er hatte nie die Gelegenheit zu fragen, es war, als ob er nicht existieren würde. Jeder Versuch eines kurzen Wortwechsels, den er unternahm, wurde so vollends ignoriert, dass er irgendwann aufgab. Sie war eine erwachsene Frau, sie würde schon wissen, was sie tat. Und obwohl er immer wieder versuchte, herauszufinden, woran sie genau forschte, konnte er sich keinen Reim auf die Experimente machen, die sie durchführte. Es schienen immer nur Ausschnitte zu sein, einige wenige Zutaten, die in ihrer Kombination kein klares Bild lieferten. Obwohl er sich eingestehen musste, dass er es gerne gewusst hätte, zwang er sich, seine Neugierde zu beherrschen. Bisher hatte er seinen Entschluss von Halloween erfolgreich durchgehalten, er würde jetzt nicht schwach werden.  
Und sie gab ihm auch keine Gelegenheit dazu, denn jedes Mal, fluchte sie irgendwann plötzlich auf, ließ mit einem wütenden Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes die Dinge auf ihrem Arbeitstisch verschwinden und stürmte wieder aus dem Labor, um sich erneut an ihre Notizen zu setzen.  
Wenn sie irgendwann ihren Magen nicht mehr ignorieren und sie vor Hunger nicht mehr klar sehen konnte, rief sie nach Blinky und bat sie, ihr etwas zu essen zu bringen. Die Hauselfe beobachtete besorgt die Lehrerin, die sie inzwischen so gern hatte und die sie jetzt mit roten, geschwollenen Augen und blassem Gesicht ansah, weil sie in der Nacht nur drei Stunden geschlafen hatte, bevor die Gedanken wieder in ihrem Kopf herumspukten.

Am Abend des zweiten Tages überwand Blinky ihre Ergebenheit gegenüber Beth und suchte Hermione auf.  
Die Hauselfe erschien in ihrem Wohnzimmer, als sie gerade unter die Dusche gehen wollte und mit dem Bademantel in ihrem Schlafzimmer stand.  
„Professor Granger?", hörte sie eine dünne Stimme und zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Dann ging sie hinüber ins Wohnzimmer und sah die kleine Hauselfe dort stehen, die Beth so gerne mochte.  
„Blinky!", rief Hermione überrascht und ging zu dem kleinen Wesen hinüber, das verschämt und nervös vor der Couch stand und nicht wusste, wo es hinschauen sollte.  
„Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Hermione mit freundlicher Stimme und schaute die Elfe erwartungsvoll an.  
Diese schluckte ein paar Mal, bevor sie mit leiser Stimme sagte: „Professor Kaufmann."  
„Was ist mit ihr?", fragte Hermione sofort besorgt.  
„Sie sieht nicht gut aus, Professor. Sie ruft mich kaum einmal, um ihr etwas zu essen zu bringen, sie erscheint nicht zu den Mahlzeiten und sie schläft auch nicht", sprudelte das kleine Wesen plötzlich hervor, bevor es zum Couchtisch ging und anfing, mit dem Kopf auf die Tischplatte zu hämmern. „Böse, böse Blinky, verrät ihre Herrin, sie sollte …"  
„Hör damit auf!", rief Hermione erschrocken. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass auch die Hauselfen in Hogwarts so einen Drang zur Selbstbestrafung verspürten.  
„Ich möchte nicht, dass du dir selbst wehtust", fuhr sie bestimmt fort und beobachtete erleichtert, wie die kleine Hauselfe sich vom Couchtisch entfernte. Hermione ging in die Hocke, sah sie mit ruhigem Blick an und sagte: „Es war richtig, mir das zu sagen, Blinky. Das hast du sehr gut gemacht."  
Die Elfe wurde über und über rot und ihre Ohren schienen zu leuchten, als sie so gelobt wurde. Mit einem verschämten Grinsen schnippte sie plötzlich mit den Fingern und verschwand. Hermione lächelte nur. Seltsame Wesen. Seitdem sie nicht mehr versuchte, die Hauselfen gegen ihren Willen in die Freiheit zu zwingen, hatte sie damit begonnen, sie näher zu studieren und wurde immer noch nicht aus ihnen schlau. Sie waren eine seltsame Mischung aus Gehorsam, Schalk und tiefer Zuneigung zu ihren Herren mit einem großen Drang zur Selbstkasteiung, wenn sie ihren eigenen hohen Ansprüchen nicht gerecht wurden.  
Und jetzt hatte Blinky sich über ihre Regeln hinweggesetzt, weil sie sich Sorgen um Beth machte. Natürlich hatte Hermione gesehen, dass Beth zu den Mahlzeiten fehlte. Da sie aber ihre Freundin kannte, hatte sie sich nicht weiter darum gekümmert und sich gedacht, sie würde sich etwas kommen lassen. Dass sie aber so unvernünftig mit ihrem Körper umging, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.  
Sie würde wohl etwas unternehmen müssen.  
Mit diesem Entschluss duschte Hermione eilig und ging dann zielstrebig zu Beths Wohnung.

Die Worte auf dem Pergament verschwammen zunehmend, ihre Augen begannen zu tränen und ihre Hand zitterte, als Beth ein Klopfen an der Tür hörte. Müde schaute sie auf.  
„Beth? Bitte sage deinen Wächterinnen, sie sollen die Tür aufmachen!", hörte sie von draußen die Stimme ihrer Freundin.  
Sie seufzte und rief müde: „Geh weg, Mione, ich habe keine Zeit."  
Ihre Stimme klang kratzig und sie musste sich zwischendurch räuspern, um laut und vernehmlich sprechen zu können. Gott, wenn sie nur nicht so müde wäre!  
„Nichts kann so wichtig sein, dass du deine beste Freundin nicht sehen möchtest, also mach schon auf", erwiderte Hermione von draußen.  
„Ich habe keine Lust, zu reden", antwortete Beth störrisch.  
„Elisabeth Marie Kaufmann, wenn du nicht sofort die Tür öffnen lässt, dann rufe ich Minerva und bitte sie, dir ab sofort eine Aufgabe zu geben, die dich die ganzen Ferien über beschäftigen wird. Also mach endlich auf!"  
Beth fluchte unterdrückt, dann sagte sie mit müder Stimme: „Lasst sie bitte herein."  
Das Porträt schwang zur Seite und Hermione kam mit funkelnden Augen ins Wohnzimmer marschiert, während Beth sich von ihrem Schreibtisch abwandte und ihre Freundin anschaute.  
„Verdammt, wie siehst du denn aus?", entfuhr es Hermione mit erschrockener Stimme, als sie ihre Freundin anblickte.  
Beths Haare hingen in fettigen Strähnen hinunter, ihre Augen waren rot, geschwollen und tränten und sahen überhaupt aus, als ob sie jemand verprügelt hätte. Ihr Gesicht war blass und selbst auf die Entfernung konnte Hermione sehen, dass ihre Freundin zitterte.  
„Was hast du getan, Beth?", fragte sie voller Zorn und überwand die letzten Meter. Sie fasste Beth an den Schultern und drehte sie ins Licht. Man sollte davon ausgehen, dass ein erwachsener Mensch mehr Verstand hat, dachte sie erbost.  
„Was soll das? Willst du dich umbringen?", fragte sie zornig.  
„Ich muss den Fehler in der Rezeptur finden, das weißt du doch genau!", erwiderte Beth ärgerlich.  
„Aber nicht so!", entgegnete Hermione.  
„Es ist jetzt sechzehn Uhr und ich sage dir, was wir jetzt machen. Du wirst dich jetzt duschen und zusehen, dass du wieder wie ein Mensch aussiehst. Danach wirst du mit mir zum Abendessen gehen und alles aufessen, was ich dir vorsetze, und dann schauen wir bei Marie vorbei. Du lässt dir von ihr einen Traumlostrank geben, der dich mindestens zehn Stunden schlafen lässt. Und danach kannst du gerne weiterforschen. Hast du verstanden?"  
„Behandel mich nicht wie in kleines Kind", fuhr Beth auf.  
„Wenn du dich wie eines benimmst, dann mache ich das! Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht! Der nächste Vollmond ist doch nicht schon morgen!"  
Beth sackte in sich zusammen, fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Gesicht und sagte mit müder Stimme: „Es ist meine Rezeptur, ich will den Fehler alleine finden. Und ich will Severus nicht um Hilfe bitten!"  
Hermione nahm ihre Freundin in die Arme und sagte mit sanfter Stimme: „Das weiß ich doch. Aber manchmal schaffen wir es nicht allein. Du hast doch morgen noch den ganzen Tag Zeit und vielleicht findest du das Problem noch. Und wenn nicht … du hast doch gerne mit Severus gearbeitet, oder?"  
„Ja, aber als ich dachte, er sieht in mir nicht nur eine nützliche Person."  
„Jetzt hol das nicht ständig wieder hoch, du weißt doch inzwischen, wie der alte Griesgram ist", meinte Hermione aufmunternd.  
„Das ist mir egal, ich weiß, es ist völlig egoistisch und ich sollte vor allem Remus' Wohl im Auge haben, aber ich kann es einfach nicht. Alles in mir sträubt sich dagegen, Severus um Hilfe zu bitten, es wäre, als ob ich sein Verhalten der letzten Zeit einfach hinnehmen würde, so tun würde, als ob es nicht existiert und das kann ich nicht!", brach es aus Beth heraus.  
Mit nachdenklichem Blick dachte Hermione über das nach, was ihre Freundin ihr gerade offenbart hatte. Anscheinend hatte sie unterschätzt, wie sehr Severus' plötzlich abweisender Umgang Beth verletzte hatte. Wie viel ihr das anscheinend bedeutete, wie sehr es an ihr nagte. Bisher hatte Hermione gedacht, ihre Freundin würde es nur bedauern und sich ansonsten nicht darum kümmern. Sie hatte sich offensichtlich geirrt. Jetzt verstand Hermione auch, warum Beth so vehement dagegen gewesen war, Severus um Hilfe zu bitten. Nicht, weil sie den Trank unbedingt alleine brauen wollte, sondern, weil sie Severus nicht um einen Gefallen bitten wollte. Es war ihr Stolz, der ihr Handeln diktierte. Und das erstaunte Hermione, denn eigentlich war Beth ein freundlicher, liebenswürdiger Mensch, der normalerweise alles für ihre Freunde tun würde. Dass es in diesem Fall nicht so war, beunruhigte sie. Was bedeutete der Meister der Zaubertränke ihrer Freundin?  
„Komm jetzt, lass uns wieder einen Menschen aus dir machen", sagte sie sanft, drückte Beth an sich und versuchte so, ihr Trost zu spenden, ihr zu zeigen, dass sie sie unterstützen würde. Denn was konnte sie sonst machen?  
Beth blickte sie an und nickte schließlich resigniert. Sie konnte momentan sowieso ihre Notizen nicht mehr lesen, was machte es dann, wenn sie sich kurz ausruhen würde?  
Wie in Trance stand sie auf und tappte ins Badezimmer. Sie hatte nicht mehr die Energie, ihre Kleidung magisch verschwinden zu lassen, also zog sie sich zitternd aus und stellte sich unter die Dusche, mit so heißem Wasser, dass sie sich beinah verbrühte. Sie blieb fast zehn Minuten drunter stehen. Es tat so gut, dass sie sich nicht überwinden konnte, herauszugehen.  
Da hörte sie Hermione, die ins Bad gekommen war. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie.  
„Ja, ich komme gleich", seufzte Beth und stellte widerstrebend die Dusche ab. In ihren Bademantel gehüllt, mit einem Turban auf dem Kopf, ging sie ins Schlafzimmer. Das Bett sah plötzlich so warm und einladend aus. Hermione bemerkte ihren Blick und sah auf die Uhr.  
„Wir haben noch eine Stunde bis zum Abendessen."  
Ohne Worte zog Beth den Turban vom Kopf und wollte nach ihrem Zauberstab greifen, ihre Freundin war aber schneller und rief einen Trockenzauber über Beth aus.  
Diese nickte nur dankbar, schlüpfte mit nun trockenem Bademantel und Haaren unter die Decke und war eingeschlafen, als ihr Kopf das Kissen berührte.  
Hermione blickte ihre Freundin an. „Manchmal bist du wirklich wie ein störrisches, kleines Kind, mit deinem Dickkopf und Stolz", flüsterte sie.  
Sie ging hinüber ins Wohnzimmer, setzte sich an den Schreibtisch und fing an Beths, teilweise unleserlichen, Notizen zu lesen. Vielleicht fiel ihr ja etwas auf, was ihrer Freundin helfen könnte.

Sechzig Minuten später rieb sich Hermione die Augen, die vom konzentrierten Lesen bereits wehtaten. Sie seufzte enttäuscht. Wo auch der Fehler liegen mochte, er lag offensichtlich außerhalb ihres Wissenbereiches, denn sie hatte nichts entdecken können. Sie zweifelte daran, dass Beth ihn noch finden würde. Oder ob es Severus gelang, wenn er es überhaupt versuchen wollte.  
Sie erhob sich, um Beth zu wecken und mit ihr zum Abendessen zu gehen. Den Rest des Abends wachte sie mit Argusaugen darüber, dass ihre Freundin auch tat, was für ihre Gesundheit dringend notwendig war. Insgeheim atmete Hermione erleichtert auf, als sie Beth mit Hilfe des Traumlostrankes tief und fest schlafend in ihrem Bett zurückließ und selbst in ihre Wohnung zurückgehen konnte. Morgen würde ein langer Tag werden.

Beth erwachte am Silvestermorgen um zehn Uhr und blickte sich verwirrt in ihrem Schlafzimmer um. Sie brauchte einige Sekunden, bis ihr die Ereignisse der letzten Tage einfielen. Hermione hatte, wie so oft, Recht gehabt. Sie fühlte sich wieder erholt und ausgeruht, nachdem sie gestern Abend so viel essen musste, bis ihr Magen fast platzte, und es hätte wohl auch nicht den Trank gebraucht, damit sie durchschlafen konnte, denn sie war so erschöpft gewesen, dass sie sich nach dem Essen kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte. Glücklicherweise hatten die anderen Lehrer bemerkt, dass sie nicht in der Stimmung war, um Smalltalk zu halten, und hatten sie in Ruhe gelassen, so dass sie im Anschluss an das Abendessen nur noch schnell bei Marie vorbeigeschaut hatte und dann wieder ins Bett gefallen war.  
Heute Abend war der Silvesterball. Sie hatte nur noch sechs Stunden, um die Lösung alleine zu finden, denn um 16 Uhr würde Hermione kommen, damit sie sich für den Ball fertigmachen konnten. Sie verzog das Gesicht. Sie hatte keine Lust dahinzugehen. Was, wenn die paar Stunden die waren, die sie noch für die Lösung brauchte? Dann würde sie nicht vor Severus zu Kreuze kriechen müssen und ihr eigenes Versagen eingestehen.  
Aber es brachte nichts, wenn sie sich hier in Selbstmitleid suhlte, davon würde die Lösung nicht zu ihr kommen. Also sprang sie aus dem Bett, machte sich schnell fertig und ging wieder an ihren Schreibtisch, vor dem sie erstaunt stehenblieb. Ihre Notizen waren alle an die zwei Enden geschoben worden und in der Mitte stand ein großes Tablett mit einer Notiz dabei.  
„Wenn du nicht alles aufisst, dann lösen sich deine Notizen in Luft auf! Mione"  
Beth musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Hermione sollte wirklich eine Familie und Kinder haben, so wie sie sie manchmal bemutterte. Aber sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie die letzten Tage furchtbar gewesen war.  
Sie setzte sich, aß hungrig das Rührei mit Speck, den Marmeladentoast und die Cerealien auf und sah dann zu, wie das Tablett von Geisterhand verschwand und ihre Notizen sich wieder in ihre ursprüngliche Sortierung ordneten. Dann erschien ein weiterer Zettel. „Geht doch!"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit. Sie hatte nur noch etwas mehr als fünf Stunden Zeit …


	44. Silvesterball

Guten Abend zusammen,

tja, jetzt ist fast eine Woche herum und ich muss sagen, die Rückmeldungen waren enttäuschend :-(

Gefällt euch die Geschichte nicht?  
Aber trotzdem war meine Beta sehr fleißig und bevor ich mich jetzt in das Wochenende stürze, wollte ich euch das lang ersehnte neue Kapitel hochgeben.

Ich hoffe, ihr habt viel Spaß damit und es erfüllt eure Hoffnungen.  
Und reizt euch dazu, mir ein Feedback zu hinterlassen, damit meine Beta weiterhin so fleißig korrigiert ;-)

LG  
Entchen 

* * *

44.) Silvesterball

Als Beth die Treppe hinunterschritt, die zur Eingangshalle von Hogwarts führte, konnte sie nur an eines denken.  
Sie hatte versagt.  
Sie hatte es nicht geschafft, den Fehler zu finden.  
Und jetzt musste sie tun, was sie Remus in der Heulenden Hütte versprochen hatte. Sie musste Severus um seine Hilfe bitten. Alles in ihr sträubte sich dagegen, aber sie wusste, sie hatte keine Wahl. Ihrem Freund zu helfen war wichtiger als ihr Stolz, wichtiger, als die Abneigung dagegen, mit jemandem zu arbeiten, der sie nicht mochte.  
„Beth?", unterbrach eine Stimme ihre Gedanken und sie blickte zu Hermione, die neben ihr herging. Wie sie ihr angedroht hatte, war ihre Freundin pünktlich um 16 Uhr bei ihr gewesen und hatte sie trotz aller Proteste von ihrer Arbeit weggezogen, um mit ihr einen „Wellnessnachmittag" zu machen. Sie hatte sich wie eine Barbie Puppe gefühlt und nach der ersten halben Stunde aufgehört, zu protestieren und Hermione einfach machen lassen.  
Und sie musste zugeben, das Ergebnis konnte sich tatsächlich sehen lassen.  
Hermione hatte sich für ein langes, sanft fließendes Kleid entschieden. Die warme Farbe, ein blasses Violett, schmeichelte ihren braunen Augen und schmiegte sich sanft an ihren Körper. Ihre Haare hatte sie ganz locker hochgesteckt und sie umrahmten jetzt spielerisch ihr Gesicht. Beth fand, dass sie toll aussah.  
Nachdem Hermione mit ihrem eigenen Aussehen zufrieden war, war ihre Freundin an der Reihe. Hermione begann mit einer gründlichen Bestandsaufnahme des Inhaltes von Beths Kleiderschrank und gab sich nicht zufrieden, bis sie in der hintersten Ecke etwas erspäht hatte, das genau das Richtige war. Beth würde darin super aussehen, das war Hermione klar, sobald sie es gesehen hatte. Und ihre Freundin gab ihr insgeheim Recht. Es war ein knielanges Kleid aus schwerem Stoff, lag am Oberkörper eng an und umspielte dann luftig Beths Beine. Sie hatte es schon länger nicht mehr angehabt und als sie es jetzt wieder tat, konnte sie sich des Eindruckes nicht erwehren, dass die dunkelgrüne Farbe sehr … Slytherin aussah. Ob Hermione hoffte, das würde irgendetwas nutzen, wenn sie mit Severus sprach? Als ob dieser überhaupt wahrnehmen würde, was andere Leute anhatten.  
Aber mit ihren Haaren, die jetzt in großen Locken ihren Rücken hinabfielen, bildete das Kleid einen schönen Kontrast. Und obwohl sie die letzte Zeit wieder zugenommen hatte, war sie noch zufrieden mit den Kurven, die das Kleid abzeichnete. Aber sie würde wirklich aufpassen müssen, nicht noch mehr zuzulegen.  
„Was ist, Mione?", antwortete sie ihrer Freundin mit etwas Verspätung.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
Beth zögerte kurz, dann nickte sie. Sie würde den Abend händeln können. Hoffte sie.  
„Aber klar. Ich werde mir einfach eine Flasche Feuerwhisky schnappen und dann kann Remus ja nicht böse sein, wenn ich Severus erst morgen oder übermorgen frage, oder?", witzelte sie.  
Hermione blickte sie grinsend an. „Severus wird dich schon nicht auffressen", erwiderte sie beruhigend.  
„Bist du sicher?", unkte Beth, konnte sich aber ein Lächeln ebenfalls nicht verkneifen.

Sie waren an der Großen Halle angekommen und blickten durch die offene Tür. Minerva hatte sich, wahrscheinlich mit Hilfe von Albus, mal wieder in eine ausgefallene Dekoration gestürzt.  
An den Decken waren lange Organzabahnen befestigt, die sich sanft in einer leichten Brise bewegten und die mit kleinen Kristallen bestickt waren, die im Licht von Hunderten von Kerzen funkelten.  
Die runden Tische waren mit großen Kerzenleuchtern dekoriert, um die sich ebenfalls der Organzastoff wand. Einzelne orange Rosen waren darauf verteilt und es schien, als ob Minerva diese verzaubert hatte, denn sie gaben ein geheimnisvolles Leuchten von sich.  
Während die beiden jungen Frauen die feierliche Atmosphäre der Halle in sich aufnahmen, bemerkten sie die bereits anwesenden Personen, die in ihrer festlichen Kleidung ein wunderschönes Bild abgaben. Von einem der Tische winkte plötzlich jemand herüber und Hermione erwiderte den Gruß eilig.  
„Da sitzt ja schon Blaise", rief sie erfreut und eilte zu dem Tisch, mit Beth im Schlepptau. Glücklich beugte sich Hermione zu ihrem Freund hinunter und gab ihm einen langen Kuss, bevor sie sich setzte. Beth ließ sich neben ihr nieder und betrachtete die Halle genauer, während das Pärchen abgelenkt war.  
Neben dem Eingang war eine Bühne aufgebaut, auf der ein kleines Orchester Aufstellung bezogen hatte und bereits die Instrumente stimmte.  
An der einen Seite der Halle entdeckte sie eine Bar und daneben gab es eine gemütliche Sitzgruppe mit einigen Sesseln und Couchtischchen.  
Dann betrachtete sie ihren Sitzplatz genauer. Stoffservietten waren zu einem kunstvollen Gebilde auf den Tellern drapiert und das Besteck daneben strahlte im Kerzenlicht. Die Stühle waren mit orangen Hussen bezogen.  
Ein wenig erinnerte sie die Dekoration an eine Hochzeit und nicht so sehr an einen Silvesterball.  
Aber es gefiel ihr trotzdem, dieser elegante, feierliche Rahmen für den Jahresabschluss.  
Vielleicht war es gar nicht verkehrt, Severus diesen Abend noch um seine Mithilfe bitten zu müssen. Dann hätte sie das wenigstens im vergangenen Jahr hinter sich gebracht.  
Während ihrer Beobachtungen hatte sich die Halle zunehmend gefüllt und jetzt bemerkte sie, wie Remus und Tonks auf sie zukamen. Freudig lächelte sie ihnen entgegen und das Lächeln wurde noch breiter, als sie Harry hinter ihnen erkannte.  
„Hallo ihr drei", begrüßten die Ankömmlinge die Anwesenden und suchten sich einen Platz am Tisch. Harry setzte sich neben Beth, betrachtete sie und meinte schließlich: „Du siehst gut aus. Das Kleid gefällt mir, auch wenn es so eine seltsame Farbe hat."  
Beth lachte darüber nur und erwiderte mit einem Augenzwinkern: „Der Festumhang steht dir, Harry. Du solltest so etwas öfter tragen."  
Schnell war ein Gespräch im Gange. Tonks erzählte, dass sie Teddy bis Anfang Januar bei ihren Eltern gelassen hätten, um einmal wieder etwas Zeit für sich zu haben, und Remus bestätigte, dass er darüber auch ganz froh war. „Er ist ein ziemlicher Wirbelwind und etwas Paarzeit fehlt uns oft." Dabei blickte er seine Frau liebevoll an und erntete dafür einige zotige Witze von Harry und Blaise.  
Harry erzählte stolz, dass seine Gruppe im Aurorencorps vergrößert werden sollte. Damit hätte er künftig zehn Personen unter sich, eine große Verantwortung, auf die er sich riesig freute. Er hatte es sich verdient, er lebte momentan ja fast nur für seine Arbeit. Beth war das schon länger aufgefallen und sie fand, dass Harry es übertrieb. Arbeit sollte Spaß machen, aber es musste doch auch noch etwas daneben geben. Er hatte doch noch die Chance zu lieben und sollte sie ergreifen. Arbeit war ein Ausweg für jemanden wie sie selbst, jemanden, der keine Liebe mehr erwartete oder sie verloren hatte und die Arbeit als neuen Sinn im Leben brauchte. Aber doch nicht für Harry.  
Allerdings hatte sie das Gefühl, er würde inzwischen nur den richtigen Auslöser brauchen, um seine Einstellung zu überdenken. Die richtige Frau vielleicht. Und das gab Beth Hoffnung, dass ihr Freund vielleicht doch noch zur Vernunft kommen würde.

Als sie so darüber nachdachte, beugte sich Remus mit fragendem Blick zu Harry. „Kommt Ron heute nicht?"  
Dieser schüttelte den Kopf und erwiderte: „Nein, Ron feiert mit seiner neuen Freundin bei deren Familie. Ich bin gespannt, wie lange es dieses Mal hält." Er lachte leise. Ron war nicht gerade für seine langen Beziehungen bekannt.  
„Ach so", sagte Remus. „Ob er wohl jemals sesshaft werden wird?"  
„Vermutlich nicht, dafür gefällt ihm das Durchwechseln wohl viel zu gut", meinte Hermione und alle lachten.  
Was die anderen nicht wussten, war, dass Hermione stattdessen Ginny zum Ball eingeladen hatte. Wäre Beth die letzten Tage nicht so abwesend gewesen, hätte ihre Freundin ihr das sicher schon früher erzählt, so hatte Beth es jedoch erst heute erfahren.  
Sie war gespannt, wie Harry darauf reagieren würde. Soweit sie wusste, hatten die beiden sich eine ganze Weile nicht gesehen. Ginny hatte damals die Beziehung beendet, weil Harry seine Arbeit immer an erste Stelle gestellt hatte. Ob er sich inzwischen wirklich geändert hatte, wie sie insgeheim annahm? Und noch Gefühle bei beiden vorhanden waren?

Ihr Tisch füllte sich schnell, nachdem Minerva noch zu ihnen gestoßen war und Pomona mit ihrem Mann sich zu Ihnen gesellt hatten.  
Auch die anderen Tische waren inzwischen mit den verbliebenen Schülern, Lehrern und eingeladenen Personen gefüllt.  
Als der letzte Gast die Halle betrat, schlossen sich die großen Flügeltüren und Minerva erhob sich.  
Mit magisch verstärkter Stimme begann sie zu sprechen. „Liebe Lehrer, Schüler und geladenen Gäste, ich freue mich, mit Ihnen allen das alte Jahr in so einem schönen, feierlichen Rahmen ausklingen zu lassen und ich hoffe, Sie werden den Abend genießen. Es wird jetzt auf jedem Tisch ein kleines Buffet serviert, währenddessen das Orchester eine leichte musikalische Untermalung spielen wird. Nach dem Essen wird der Tanz eröffnet. Und jetzt wünsche ich Ihnen allen guten Appetit!"  
Sie setzte sich wieder hin und auf jedem Tisch erschienen mehrere Schüsseln mit dampfendem Inhalt. Skeptisch blickte Tonks hinein und lächelte dann erleichtert. „Keine Würmer!"  
Alle lachten und machten sich dann über das Boeuf Bourguignon, Fish & Chips, Sherperd's Pie, die kross gebratenen Hähnchenflügel und allerlei Beilagen her. Während Beth aß, ließ sie den Blick über die Gäste schweifen. Sie bemerkte Ginny zwei Tische weiter zu ihrer linken, zusammen mit Filius, Edward, Annette und deren Gästen. Sie schien sich zu amüsieren und sah hinreißend aus, in ihrem blassrosa Kleid und den roten Haaren, die einen eindrucksvollen Kontrast dazu gaben. Sie sah, wie Ginny immer wieder heimliche Blicke zu ihrem Tisch hinüberwarf, und Beth wusste, nach wem diese Ausschau hielt.  
Schließlich bemerkte sie auch Severus, der bei Marie und Charles an einem Tisch saß, sich aber an keiner Konversation beteiligte und eher den Eindruck machte, als ob er die Sekunden zählen würde, bis er endlich verschwinden konnte. Keine guten Voraussetzungen für ihr Unterfangen.

Nach ca. einer dreiviertel Stunde erschien das Dessert und die anderen Schüsseln und Platten verschwanden. Ohne erkennbare Ermüdungserscheinungen, ließen sich vor allem die Herren das Apple Crumble, die verschiedenen Kuchen und Cremespeisen schmecken.  
Schließlich erhob sich Minerva erneut. „Nachdem hoffentlich alle ausreichend gesättigt sind, eröffne ich hiermit den Silvesterball. Mister Sparks?"  
Der Angesprochene, ein kleiner, älterer Herr, nickte und gab seinen Kollegen ein Zeichen, bevor er selbst seine Geige hob und anfing, einen Eröffnungswalzer zu spielen.  
Mit den einen oder anderen Ermahnungen – „Wer so viel essen kann, muss es auch wieder abtrainieren" – wurden die Herren auf die Tanzfläche bugsiert. Harry wandte sich mit einem Lächeln Beth zu und fragte mit halb verzweifelter Stimme: „Möchtest du?"  
Sie lächelte nur und erhob sich, Harry folgte ihr resigniert. Als sie auf der Tanzfläche ankamen und er Tanzhaltung einnahm, erkannte sie, dass seine Verzweiflung unbegründet war. Wie sie schon an Halloween bemerkt hatte, war er ein recht passabler Tänzer, der es zumindest schaffte, seiner Partnerin nicht auf die Füße zu treten. Während er sie mehr oder weniger schwungvoll im Kreis herumwirbelte, blieb sein Blick plötzlich an einem Paar neben ihnen hängen und er verfolgte es konzentriert und mit einer gewissen Anspannung. Beth wandte den Kopf ein kleines bisschen und sah Ginny mit einem Siebtklässler tanzen, der über die Ferien in Hogwarts geblieben war. Ein Gryffindor.  
„Weißt du, Harry", begann sie zögernd. „Ich mag dich wirklich unheimlich gerne, du bist mir in den letzten Monaten ein wirklich toller Freund gewesen und ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne dich gemacht hätte …"  
Sie brach ab und er sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Aber?", fragte er.  
„Aber manchmal bist du ein Idiot", vollendete Beth den Satz.  
Dann wies sie mit dem Kopf zu Ginny hinüber. „Du hattest alles, was man sich wünschen konnte. Eine wunderbare Partnerin, die dich liebt, einen Beruf, der dir Erfüllung und Freude schenkt, Freunde, die für dich durchs Feuer gegangen sind und es immer wieder machen würden. Und dann hast du das Wichtigste davon, das, was das Leben lebenswert macht, einfach weggeschmissen."  
Er blickte sie mit irritiertem, leicht wütendem Blick an und sie fuhr schnell fort: „Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich möchte dir keine Vorwürfe machen. Aber hast du dir jemals überlegt, was in zehn, zwanzig Jahren sein wird? Was ist deine Arbeit wert, wenn du niemand Besonderen an deiner Seite hast, den du beschützen möchtest? Möchtest du nicht, dass etwas von dir weiterlebt? Sich jemand abends freudestrahlend in deine Arme wirft und dich um eine Geschichte anbettelt? Dein Kind in Frieden aufwachsen sehen, in einer Welt, die du selbst sicherer gemacht hast?"  
Sie blickte ihn mit traurigen Augen an. „Ich weiß, du hast das Gefühl, du müsstest die ganze Welt vor sich selbst retten und daneben ist kein Platz für etwas anderes … Aber du hast ein Recht darauf, dabei glücklich zu sein. Du musst dein Leben nicht völlig dafür aufgeben. Meinst du nicht, du solltest vielleicht deine Prioritäten im Leben überdenken? Es gibt nicht nur schwarz oder weiß, Harry. Du kannst deiner Arbeit nachgehen und trotzdem mit einer Frau, die du liebst, zusammen sein und sie wissen lassen, dass sie etwas ganz Besonderes für dich ist."  
Sie sah, wie er mit den Zähnen knirschte und sich bezwang, ihr keine Antwort entgegen zu werfen, die er später bereuen würde. Sie blickte zu Ginny hinüber, die ihnen gerade ebenfalls einen Blick zuwarf. „Weißt du, sie liebt dich immer noch", bemerkte sie unschuldig. „Wer?", presste Harry aus zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Es gefiel ihm gar nicht, von Beth all diese Sachen zu hören, denn tief in seinem Innern wusste er, dass sie Recht hatte. „Ginny. Das Mädchen, das dich liebte, seit sie dich das erste Mal gesehen hat. Die Frau, die solange bei dir blieb, bis sie es nicht mehr ertragen konnte, stets an zweiter Stelle zu stehen. Die Frau, die ihren Kopf über ihr Herz stellen musste, um ihr Leben nicht an jemanden zu verschenken, der dieses Geschenk gar nicht wollte."  
Sie schwieg kurz und fuhr dann sanft fort: „Meinst du nicht, du hast dieses Geschenk zu leichtfertig hergegeben?"  
Ihr traten plötzlich Tränen in die Augen und mit trauriger Stimme sagte sie: „Manche Menschen würden sterben für das, was du hattest. Willst du es wirklich einfach so wegwerfen? Du liebst sie doch immer noch!"  
Sie verstummte. Sie hatte alles gesagt, was sie sagen wollte. Jetzt musste Harry entscheiden, was er machen, was für ein Mann er werden wollte. Er sah sie lange an und ihre Worte klangen in ihm nach und er wusste, was sie gemeint hatte. SIE würde sterben für das, was er hatte gehen lassen. Wenn sie Mark wiederbekommen könnte. Und er erkannte, wie schwer es für sie sein musste, ihm zuzusehen, wie er Ginnys Liebe mit Füßen trat. Was sie ihm vorgeworfen hatte, hätte er teilweise zurückgeben können. Denn nicht nur er vergrub sich in seiner Arbeit und stellte sie über alles andere. Aber in Beths Augen, und das war vielleicht, warum sie ihn jetzt anklagte, hatte er eine Wahl. Er hatte die Möglichkeit, dies zu ändern. Sie selbst sah diese Chance für sich nicht mehr.  
Beide hatten nicht mitbekommen, dass der Tanz schon lange zu Ende war und bereits der zweite Walzer erklang. Der Zorn war aus seinem Blick gewichen und hatte Resignation und Scham Platz gemacht. „Ich bin wohl wirklich ein ziemlicher Narr, oder?"  
Beth lächelte ihn traurig an. „Ja, manchmal. Aber ich glaube, es ist noch nicht zu spät."  
Sie blieben stehen, als die Musik dieses Mal verstummte.  
Harry beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Ich danke dir, dass du mir den Kopf gewaschen hast", sagte er leise und er meinte es ehrlich und aus tiefstem Herzen.  
Dann blickte er sich nach Ginny um und sah nur noch, wie sie mit schnellem Schritt aus der Halle ging. Beth blickte ebenfalls in die Richtung und meinte: „Ups … Naja, ich würde sagen, das ist definitiv Eifersucht."  
Sie schlug ihm auf den Rücken und sagte grinsend: „Das ist ein gutes Zeichen, also los, hol sie dir zurück. Und ich möchte morgen alles haarklein erzählt bekommen!"  
Harry lächelte noch einmal verlegen und lief schnell Ginny hinterher, während Beth zufrieden zurück zu ihrem Platz ging. Egal, was heute noch passieren würde, eine gute Tat hatte sie zum Jahresende bestimmt noch hinbekommen. Als sie sich neben Hermione setzt, fragte diese: „Was war das denn gerade?"  
„Ach, nur ein kleines, Ich-schlage-Harry-mal-mit-dem-Zaunpfahl", erwiderte sie lächelnd und Hermione nickte verstehend. „Wenn es gutgeht, hast du da wirklich etwas Wunderbares geschafft, Beth. Ich rede mir schon seit Ewigkeiten deswegen den Mund fusselig, aber er hat mir einfach nie zugehört. Vielleicht ist er jetzt endlich soweit."  
„Ich hoffe es", erwiderte Beth gedankenverloren und blickte traurig auf die Eingangstür. Wenn es doch nur so einfach wäre, dachte sie. Wenn ich doch nur durch die Tür rennen müsste, um meine Liebe wiederzubekommen.  
„Zum Dank darfst du einmal mit meinem Freund tanzen", unterbrach Hermione lachend ihre Gedanken und Beth stimmte gerne zu, froh über die Ablenkung. Blaise war ein guter Tänzer und er hatte sichtlich Spaß daran, mit ihr einen Cha Cha Cha zu tanzen, weil Hermione eher ein Tanzmuffel war. Und Beth schaffte es, dabei die trüben Gedanken zur Seite zu wischen.  
Danach tanzte sie noch mit Remus, Edward und einigen Schülern, bevor sie sich atemlos wieder an den Tisch setzte und etwas trank. Sie blickte auf die Uhr. Schon kurz vor elf. Sie hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit.  
Resigniert sah sie sich nach dem eigentlichen Ziel dieses Abends um. Severus. Er saß, wie bei diesen Festen üblich, an der Bar und beobachtete mit mürrischem Blick die Anwesenden. Sie wusste, wäre es heute nicht Pflicht für die Lehrer, bis zwölf Uhr anwesend zu sein, er hätte sich schon längst wieder zurückgezogen. So aber war dies eigentlich eine prima Gelegenheit, mit ihm zu sprechen. Zumal sie nur noch eine Stunde Zeit dafür hatte. Remus hatte sie eben beim Tanz schon so gespielt unwissend gefragt, ob sie Severus schon um seine Hilfe gebeten hätte. Als ob er das dann nicht gesehen hätte!  
Beth war mittlerweile überzeugt, dass Remus tief in seinem Innern eine sadistische Ader haben musste und sich königlich über ihr Dilemma amüsierte! Aber sie hatte jetzt keine Wahl mehr, sie würde nicht kneifen.  
Sie seufzte, erhob sich und ging auf Severus zu. Irgendetwas musste seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie gezogen haben, denn plötzlich blickte er in ihre Richtung und ließ sie nicht mehr aus den Augen, bis sie vor ihm stand.  
„Guten Abend, Severus", sprach sie ihn leichthin an und fuhr dann mit einem leicht amüsiertem Tonfall fort: „Ich weiß, du magst diese Veranstaltungen nicht, also frage ich dich gar nicht erst, ob es dir gefällt."  
Seine Mundwinkel zuckten ganz leicht, kaum wahrnehmbar, bevor er nur bestätigend mit dem Kopf nickte. „Was möchtest du, Elisabeth?", fragte er mit leicht abweisender Stimme.  
Sie sah ihn aus großen Augen an und sagte dann leise mit plötzlich gehemmter Stimme: „Ich würde gerne etwas mit dir besprechen. Würdest du bitte mit mir tanzen?"  
Er hob nur fragend eine Augenbraue. Er sah den Zusammenhang zwischen tanzen und reden nicht. Aber wie schon so oft an diesem Abend blickte er sie an, sah ihre Gestalt, bemerkte, wie das Kleid ihre Figur umspielte, und konnte es ihr einfach nicht abschlagen. Also nickte er kurz, stellte sein Glas ab und reichte ihr den Arm. Zitternd legte sie ihre Hand auf seinen Unterarm und ließ sich zur Tanzfläche führen, wo soeben der letzte Tanz verklang und die Musiker ansetzten, ein neues Lied zu spielen.  
Minerva hatte aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtet, wie Beth auf Severus zuging, und mit Erstaunen bemerkt, dass die beiden unterwegs zur Tanzfläche waren, und so hob sie schnell und unauffällig den Arm und gab Mr. Sparks ein Zeichen. Während ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht glitt und sie über die Schulter zu einem Porträt blickte, in dem Albus saß und ihr anerkennend zuzwinkerte, kündigte Mr. Sparks, wie schon den ganzen Abend zuvor, den nächsten Tanz an: „Meine Damen und Herren, eine Rumba."  
Als Beth die Ankündigung hörte, wurde sie blass und fluchte im Stillen. Sie hatte aber auch ein Pech. Hätte es nicht irgendetwas weniger … INTIMES sein können? Sie sah Severus an, in der Erwartung, er würde sie jetzt stehenlassen, zurückgehen und sie nicht mehr beachten. Zu ihrer Verwunderung hob er nur fragend eine Augenbraue und sie nickte unmerklich. Sie waren auf der Tanzfläche angelangt, er zog sie an sich und wartete, bis die ersten Töne erklangen.  
Dann vergaß Beth alles um sich herum …  
Sie hatte schon Anfang des Schuljahres beim Walzer festgestellt, dass Severus ein sehr guter Tänzer war. Aber heute … Sie wusste nicht, woher er es konnte oder wann er es gelernt hatte, aber er hatte es definitiv nicht vergessen. Sie selbst war keine schlechte Tänzerin, aber die Frau war immer nur so gut, wie der Mann, der sie führte. Und Severus konnte führen!  
Sie war gebannt, von seinen Bewegungen und seinem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, als sie sich zusammen zu der Musik bewegten, als ob sie nie etwas anderes getan hätten.  
Entweder, er mochte sie vielleicht doch ein kleines bisschen oder er war ein vollendeter Schauspieler. Und da er Voldemort hinters Licht hatte führen können, war es wohl leider letzteres.  
Sie hatte die Rumba immer schon geliebt, diesen Rhythmus, den sie tief im Körper spürte, der eine unbestimmte Sehnsucht in ihr weckte.  
Beide waren zu gefangen in dem Tanz, um den Text des Liedes zu bemerken, der in mancher Hinsicht so passend war.

You won't admit you love me.  
And so how am I ever to know?  
You only tell me  
Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps.

A million times I ask you,  
And then I ask you over.  
Again you only answer  
Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps.

Als die Musik endete, standen sich die beiden noch einige Sekunden reglos gegenüber. Sie sahen nicht, mit was für einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln Minerva auf ihrem Platz saß und zu Albus hinüberblickte und wie erstaunt Remus, Hermione, Blaise und die Anderen zugeschaut hatten. Nicht nur, dass Severus so tanzen konnte, erstaunte sie. Es war vielmehr die offensichtlich unterdrückte Leidenschaft, die immer wieder aufgeblitzt war, die alle verblüffte. Es konnte doch nicht?

Nach dem Tanz führte Severus Beth zurück zur Bar. Sie hatten die ganze Zeit kein Wort gesprochen. Als die Musik anfing, war sein Kopf völlig leer gewesen und er hatte völlig vergessen, dass sie eigentlich etwas mit ihm hatte besprechen wollen. Zu sehr hatte er es genossen, sie in den Armen zu halten, den Hauch ihres Duftes wahrzunehmen, wenn sie sich um ihn herum bewegte. Er war gefangen gewesen in der Situation. Aber als die Musik aufhörte, war auch sein Verstand zurückgekehrt und so führte er sie jetzt resolut zurück zu seinem vorherigen Platz.  
Beth lächelte ihn mit abwesendem Blick an. „Du bist wirklich ein guter Tänzer, Severus."  
Er zuckte abwehrend mit den Schultern und sie fuhr mit beschämter Stimme fort: „Jetzt habe ich völlig vergessen, dass ich mit dir sprechen wollte. Meinst du, du erträgst meine Anwesenheit noch kurze Zeit?"  
Auch länger, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, aber wieder nickte er nur. Sie wandte sich zum Barkeeper um und bestellte einen Feuerwhiskey. Sie sagte nichts, bis dieser da war und sie ihn in einem Zug ausgetrunken hatte.  
Sie schüttelte sich danach, atmete dann tief durch und blickte Severus an, der die ganze Szene schweigend zur Kenntnis genommen hatte. Mit leiser Stimme begann Beth zu sprechen: „Wie du vielleicht schon bemerkt hast, arbeite ich zurzeit an einem neuen Trank. Bevor ich nach Hogwarts gekommen bin, waren meine Forschungen soweit fortgeschritten, dass das erste Experiment an einer Versuchsperson angefangen werden konnte …  
Sie brach ab und Severus, der seine Neugier nicht überwinden konnte, fragte: „Was für ein Trank?"  
Sie blickte ihn an. „Eine Erweiterung des Wolfbanntrankes."  
Sein Atem stockte kurz, bevor er mit skeptischer Stimme fragte: „Was meinst du mit … Erweiterung?"  
„Ich meine, dass ich einen Trank entwickelt habe, der die Verwandlung vollständig verhindert, und dessen Wirkung überdies zwei Jahre vorhält", sagte sie mit fester Stimme, in der leichter Stolz durchklang.  
Wie ein Blitz durchfuhr ihn die Erinnerung und er hörte ihre Stimme im Kopf, als wäre es gestern gewesen.  
„Aber ich hege Zweifel, dass SIE damit klarkommen werden, dass ich etwas geschafft habe, an das SIE bisher nicht einmal dachten."  
War es das, was sie gemeint hatte? Er blickte die junge Frau vor sich an. Ihre Motivation war natürlich unverkennbar, wenn man an ihre Freundschaft mit Remus dachte. Ein Wolfsbanntrank, der keine Verwandlung mehr zuließ? Der bisherige Trank beließ den Werwolf lediglich im Vollbesitz seiner geistigen Kräfte, so dass der Verwandelte seine Instinkte beherrschen konnte …  
Aber ein Trank, der den Werwolf auch an Vollmond als Mensch herumlaufen ließ. Und der nur alle zwei Jahre eingenommen werden musste. Er betrachtete die Frau vor sich mit widerwilliger Anerkennung. Was für eine Leistung.  
„Und was", fing er mit schneidender Stimme an zu sprechen, „möchtest du jetzt von mir? Mit deiner Arbeit prahlen? Ich habe dir bereits vorher deine Kompetenz nicht abgesprochen."  
Beth holte tief Luft und sagte dann mit fester Stimme: „Wie ich bereits sagte, konnten die Tests Anfang des Schuljahres auf eine neue Ebene gehen und der Trank an einer Versuchsperson getestet werden."  
Sie schielte zu ihrem Tisch hinüber und Severus verstand. „Lupin? Er ist das Versuchskaninchen?"  
„Er hat sich freiwillig gemeldet", sagte Beth schnell. „Er übernachtet um den Vollmond herum in der Nähe von Hogwarts, damit ich ihn überwachen kann. Am Anfang hat mir Hermione geholfen, falls etwas schiefgehen sollte. Wir hatten ein paar vergnügliche Abende zusammen, es war immer lustig und zu sehen, wie glücklich Remus war, wenn die Verwandlung nicht einsetzte und …"  
Sie fing an zu brabbeln, bemerkte es und brach ab.  
Ein weiteres Puzzleteil fügte sich in seinem Kopf an seinen Platz.  
Die Nacht, die Beth und Hermione nicht in Hogwarts verbracht hatten. Was hatte sie damals noch gesagt?  
„Oh, es war prima, einfach wunderbar. Alles ist so gelaufen, wie wir uns das vorgestellt und gehofft haben. Wir waren gestern Abend ja doch ganz schön angespannt gewesen, aber das ist heute Nacht förmlich verflogen."  
Obwohl sie ihm später am Tag erzählt hatte, dass sie beide wegen ihrer Forschungen unterwegs waren, hatte er ihr tief im Innern nie so recht geglaubt, war weiterhin misstrauisch geblieben. Jetzt wusste er, dass sie die Wahrheit gesagt hatte.  
„Noch einmal, Elisabeth. Was möchtest du jetzt von mir?", fragte er erneut mit tonloser Stimme.  
„Diesen Vollmond … lief das Experiment nicht … wie erwartet", antwortete sie nach kurzem Zögern. Sie blickte ihn mit kummervollen Augen an. „Remus hat sich wieder verwandelt … komplett."  
Sie schluckte. „Ich … ich habe die letzten Tage versucht, die Ursache zu finden, aber es ist mir einfach nicht gelungen." Ein ärgerlicher Seufzer entfuhr ihr, der all ihre Frustration darüber enthielt.  
Sie stockte, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Severus, ich … ich möchte dich um deine Hilfe bitten."  
Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen flehend an, mit dem innigen Wunsch, er würde sie nicht zurückweisen, sie nicht verletzen oder verspotten.  
Seine Gedanken rasten. Sie wollte seine Hilfe? Das hätte er nicht erwartet. Mit spöttischem Blick und verschränkten Armen lehnte er sich an die Bar und sagte voller Sarkasmus: „Ach nein, soll das heißen, dass du alleine nicht weiterkommst. Die überaus BEGABTE Zaubertrankmeisterin weiß nicht, was sie an ihrem Trank verhunzt hat?"  
Er hatte es sich nicht verkneifen können, obwohl er in seinem Innern längst wusste, dass er sich diese Chance nicht entgehen lassen würde, auch wenn er dadurch noch weniger Zeit für seine eigenen Forschungen haben würde. Aber wieder mit Beth zu arbeiten … und dann an einer Weiterentwicklung des Wolfbanntrankes. Zu faszinierend war schon der erste gewesen.  
Trotzdem war er kein Mensch, der seine Begeisterung offen zeigte, und er konnte nicht einfach still zusagen. Er konnte nicht aus seiner Haut.  
Was er nicht erwartet hatte, war Beths Reaktion auf seine spöttischen Worte.  
Sie blitzte ihn unvermutet mit wütenden Augen an und sagte: „Ach, weißt du was? Vergiss es einfach! Wie bin ich nur auf die Idee gekommen, Remus zu versprechen, dich zu fragen? Es war doch klar, dass du mir mein Versagen ins Gesicht schleudern würdest. Immer schön drauf rumtrampeln, wenn jemand am Boden liegt, wirklich toll, Severus. Wie bin ich nur auf den dämlichen Gedanken gekommen, du könntest mir helfen WOLLEN? Das ist ja nicht deine Forschung, ich wäre dir ja nicht NÜTZLICH! Pah!"  
Wutentbrannt drehte sie sich um und wollte davonstürmen, als seine rechte Hand hervorschoss und sich um ihr Handgelenk klammerte.  
Sie blickte ihn an, wollte ihn anschreien, sie loszulassen, ihn ihre Enttäuschung über sein Verhalten spüren lassen … Und vergaß alles, als sie in seine Augen blickte.  
Es schien plötzlich, als ob ein elektrischer Strom ihren Arm hinauf durch ihren ganzen Körper schoss, angefangen an ihrem Handgelenk, das Severus immer noch umklammert hielt. Es war, als würde die ganze Welt versinken, als sie in seine schwarzen, unergründlichen Augen sah, als ob sie darin ertrinken könnte.  
Sie hörte, wie sich die Anwesenden erhoben, wie die Band anfing, einen Tusch zu spielen, hörte, wie alle damit begannen, zu zählen: „Zehn, Neun, Acht, Sieben …"  
Nichts zählte mehr. Nur Severus' Hand an ihrem Handgelenk und seine schwarzen Augen …

Er verlor sich in ihrem Blick, in diesen warmen, braunen Augen, die ihn eben noch so wütend angeblitzt hatten und jetzt so verwundert und gebannt schauten. Während die Sekunden verstrichen und er unfähig war, sich abzuwenden oder sie loszulassen, akzeptierte er es schließlich. Er hatte verloren. Er konnte sich nicht selbst belügen. Diese Frau war mehr für ihn als eine Kollegin, egal, wie oft er sich auch die letzten Monate etwas anderes einreden wollte. Er hatte mit sich gerungen, versucht, sie aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen, aber sie hatte sich immer wieder eingeschlichen wie eine Krankheit, die man nie gänzlich besiegen konnte. Jetzt, in diesem Moment, resignierte er. Er würde ihr helfen. Und nicht nur, weil er ihre Forschung so unglaublich spannend fand. Nein, auch, weil er sie nicht länger von sich fernhalten konnte. Er sah ein, dass er wollte, was sie ihm die letzten Monate angeboten hatte. Er wollte ihre Freundschaft. Er wollte das gutmütige Geplänkel zurück, die Streitigkeiten, die Diskussionen, die Wortgefechte. Auch wenn sie manchmal nervig, besserwisserisch und stur war und in Diskussionen nie von ihrem Standpunkt abwich, er wollte sie zurück in seinem Leben haben. Als Freundin, nicht nur als Kollegin.  
Er hörte, wie die Anwesenden langsam begannen, die Zeit des alten Jahres herunterzuzählen, wie diese unaufhaltsam verrann. Genauso, wie sein Widerstand sich einfach in Luft auflöste.

Beth nahm die Stimmen wahr. „Sechs, Fünf, Vier …" und spürte gleichzeitig, wie Severus seinen Druck um ihr Handgelenk verstärkte. Als ob sie keinen Willen mehr hatte und ihr Körper keine Kraft mehr, ließ sie sich von ihm zurückziehen, bis sie kurz vor ihm stand. Er blickte ihr weiterhin geradewegs in die Augen, als ob er etwas darin suchen würde.  
Plötzlich hörte sie die Knalle im Saal, das Klatschen und die lauten, fröhlichen Gespräche, aber es war alles verschwommen.  
Sie nahm nur noch Severus wahr und ihr Herz schien einen Moment auszusetzen, als er sich zu ihr hinunterbeugte und ihr zuflüsterte: „Frohes, neues Jahr, Beth", bevor er seine Lippen auf ihre drückte. Es war eine federleichte Berührung, die kaum eine Sekunde dauerte, aber es kam ihr vor, als ob ihre Lippen danach brannten, als ob sie nicht mehr alleine würde stehen können. Freude wallte in ihr auf, als sie verstand, was er gesagt hatte. Beth! Er hatte sie wieder Beth genannt. Sie blickte ihn mit einem strahlenden Lächeln an und flüsterte mit zitternder Stimme: „Dir auch, Severus."  
Er nickte nur, dann richtete er sich auf und ging mit schnellem Schritt Richtung Ausgang.  
Zehn Sekunden stand sie wie betäubt von dem Erlebten da, bevor sie ihm eilig folgte.  
Sie erreichte die Tür, als er fast bei den Treppen zum Kerker angelangt war.  
„Severus", rief sie atemlos. Er drehte sich zu ihr um. „Heißt das, du hilfst mir?", fragte sie mit hoffnungsvoller Stimme.  
Er sah sie an und nickte, bevor er sich umwandte und in seinen Kerkern verschwand. Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln drehte sich Beth wieder der Großen Halle zu. Dabei erblickte sie in einer Nische zwei wohlbekannte Personen, die eng umschlungen dort standen und sich küssten. Ihr Lächeln wurde noch breiter. Harry schien endlich Vernunft angenommen zu haben.  
Sie schien zurück zu ihrem Platz zu schweben und wollte die ganze Welt umarmen, als sie nacheinander ihren Freunden ein frohes, neues Jahr wünschte.  
Vielleicht würde Severus doch noch ihr Freund werden. Das neue Jahr fing wirklich wunderbar an. 


	45. Neues Jahr, neues Glück?

Hallo zusammen,

tja, entgegen meiner Hoffnung, dass das letzte Kapitel vielleicht einige Leser zu einem Review bewegt, ist das leider nicht passiert.

Da das Hochladen hier bei fanfiction immer recht umständlich ist, muss ich zugeben, das ich langsam etwas die Motivation dazu verliere und mir überlege, die Geschichte hier nicht einzustellen.

Sollte ich dies aber machen, würde ich euch natürlich informieren und auch die Ausweicharchive nennen, auf denen die Geschichte noch zu finden ist :-)

Bis dahin wünsche ich euch viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel und ein schönes Wochenende.

LG  
Entchen

* * *

45.) Neues Jahr, neues Glück?

Hermione erwachte, als tastende Hände langsam über ihren Körper glitten und dabei die Decke wegzogen, so dass die kalte Morgenluft sie erzittern ließ. Sie drehte sich bibbernd um, suchte ihr Plumeau, zog es wieder über ihre Schultern und blickte in die grünen, leicht schrägstehenden Augen ihres Freundes. „Was soll das werden?", fragte sie verschlafen, als Blaise wieder Anstalten machte, die Decke wegzuziehen.  
„Ich möchte meiner Freundin einen guten Morgen wünschen", entgegnete Blaise, während er sich mit seinem Oberkörper über sie beugte und sie küsste.  
„So ist es aber zu kalt", rief Hermione zittermd.  
„Ich wärme dich schon", murmelte Blaise und zum Beweis bedeckte er sie komplett mit seinem Körper und veranschaulichte ihr, wie gründlich er die Morgengrüße zu nehmen gedachte.  
Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis er sich erhob und zum Badezimmer ging und Hermione sich zufrieden und wieder etwas schläfrig in die Decken kuschelte.  
Blaise warf einen Blick zurück und lächelte. Wer hätte vor einigen Jahren gedacht, dass er nicht nur eine Muggelgeborene lieben würde, sondern auch noch gerade diese. Er hätte wahrscheinlich jedem bei dem Gedanken ins Gesicht gelacht. Aber jetzt …  
Er zielte mit seinem Zauberstab zum Kamin, um ein Feuer zu entfachen, bevor er im Badezimmer verschwand und fünfzehn Minuten später wieder auftauchte. Seine Freundin war tatsächlich fast wieder eingeschlafen. Lächelnd beugte er sich über sie und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Was hältst du von Frühstück?"  
Hermione brummte nur zustimmend und er lachte leise. Dann gab er ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Du hast zwanzig Minuten, bis ich dich wecken komme."  
„Das ist keine sehr wirkungsvolle Drohung", murmelte Hermione und streckte die Hände nach ihm aus. Er gab ihr willig einen langen Kuss, bevor er sich von ihr löste, und meinte grinsend: „Wenn sie sehr kaltes Wasser aus dem See beinhaltet, dann schon."  
„Fiesling! Aber gut, ich komme gleich", erwiderte sie schmollend und kuschelte sich noch einmal tiefer in die Decken.

Als Hermione das Wohnzimmer betrat, rieb sie sich ungläubig die Augen. Überall standen Kerzen und warfen ein sanftes Licht in den Raum. Rosenblätter waren auf dem Boden verstreut und führten zu dem Couchtisch, vor dem Blaise mit einem Strauß roter Rosen stand. Sanfte Musik erklang von irgendwoher. Hermione ging zögernd und mit fragenden Augen auf ihren Freund zu.  
„Blaise?", fragte sie.  
Er streckte ihr eine Hand hin und zog Hermione näher an sich, nachdem diese sie ergriffen hatte.  
„Weißt du, was heute für ein Tag ist, Mione?", fragte er sanft.  
„Neujahr?", erwiderte sie stirnrunzelnd.  
Blaise lächelte und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Und?"  
Was wollte er nur? Es war der Beginn des neuen Jahres, das alte war zu Ende, was sollte heute schon sein? Dann dämmerte ihr, was er meinte und sie wurde blass. Der erste Januar.  
Sie sah ihren Freund mit erschrockenen Augen an. „Ich hab's vergessen!", rief sie aus und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund.  
Blaise aber lachte nur, während sie ihm um den Hals fiel, und verstummte, als sie ihm einen langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss gab.  
Dann legte sie eine Hand an seine Wange. „Neun Monate", flüsterte sie und er nickte nur.  
Dann löste er sich von ihr, ging auf ein Knie hinunter und reichte ihr den Strauß, den er die ganze Zeit festgehalten hatte.  
Hermione ergriff ihn mit zitternden Händen. Jetzt, wo sie die Verbindung hergestellt hatte, nahm sie die Umgebung plötzlich in sich auf, den liebevoll dekorierten Tisch mit dem Frühstück, die Kerzen, die Rosenblätter und sie wurde noch blasser. Was …  
Blaise blickte sie mit festem, liebevollem Blick an, zog eine Schachtel aus seiner Hosentasche, öffnete sie und hielt sie ihr hin. „Hermione Jane Granger, als ich dich vor neun Monaten in der Bibliothek in Cambridge wiedersah, konnte ich zuerst nicht glauben, dass das dasselbe Mädchen sein sollte, das ich aus meiner Schulzeit kannte. Du warst eine wunderschöne Frau geworden und ich fand schnell heraus, dass du inzwischen noch klüger geworden warst als zu unseren Hogwartszeiten. Ich musste mich nur eine Stunde mit dir unterhalten, bis ich wusste, dass ich dich nie mehr gehen lassen könnte. Egal, was früher alles passiert war, es wurde unwichtig, als ich in deine warmen, braunen Augen blickte. Du hast mich damals völlig verzaubert mit deinem Humor, deinem Charme, deiner Klugheit und deinem liebevollen Wesen. Die letzten neun Monate waren die wunderbarsten meines Lebens, weil DU bei mir warst. Ich liebe dich jede Minute mehr und möchte den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen. Ich möchte mit dir alt werden und mich auch noch in hundert Jahren mit dir über die unwichtigsten Dinge streiten. Deswegen frage ich dich heute, ob du meine Frau werden möchtest? Ich bitte dich, mich zum glücklichsten Mann der Welt zu machen." Die letzten Sätze kamen zitternd, unsicher und voller Emotionen und nachdem er geendet hatte, blickte er fragend zu Hermione auf, die mit Tränen in den Augen immer noch unbeweglich vor ihm stand.  
Als er glaubte, die Stille nicht mehr auszuhalten, glitt plötzlich ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. Es fing ganz leicht, kaum unmerklich an, und verwandelte sich in ein Strahlen, das ihre Augen erleuchtete und ihr Gesicht noch schöner werden ließ.  
Sie nickte nur stumm, dann warf sie sich dem überraschten Blaise stürmisch an den Hals. Lachend landeten sie auf dem Boden und küssten sich lange. Der Strauß lag vergessen neben ihnen.  
Schließlich löste sich Blaise von ihr, nahm ihre linke Hand in seine und streifte ihr vorsichtig einen wunderschönen Ring aus Weißgold mit einem Brillanten über, der in einem wunderbaren weißen Licht strahlte. „Er ist wunderschön", flüsterte sie, während ihr Freudentränen die Wangen herunterliefen.  
Er küsste ihren Finger mit dem Ring und meinte: „Nicht so schön wie du." Dann zog er sie erneut an sich.

Es dauerte eine ganz Zeit, bis die beiden sich beruhigten und das überschäumende Glücksgefühl zu einer konstanten Wärme in ihrem Herzen wurde, die sich in einem beständigen Grinsen äußerte, das für Außenstehende mit der Zeit bestimmt seltsam aussehen würde.  
Als sie schließlich gefrühstückt hatten, saßen sie zusammen auf der Couch, Hermione an Blaises Brust gekuschelt und sprachen über die nächsten Monate.  
„Möchtest du eine große oder kleine Hochzeit? Und magst du eine … lange Verlobungszeit?", fragte Hermione aufgeregt.  
Blaise lachte, küsste sie auf die Stirn und meinte: „Ich würde dich sofort heiraten, wenn du das möchtest. Und alles, was dir Freude macht, wird mir Recht sein."  
„Das ist so aufregend", sagte Hermione. Dann fuhr sie plötzlich hoch, sah Blaise bittend an und meinte: „Ich muss es unbedingt jemandem erzählen!"  
Er lachte. Das war typisch für sie. Sie war eigentlich sehr beherrscht, aber wenn sie einmal Feuer gefangen hatte, war sie nicht zu halten. Mit ihr würde es nie langweilig werden. Seine zukünftige Frau. Seine Verlobte. Es klang wundervoll.  
„Dann los, erzähl es Beth", sagte er nur grinsend und Hermione gab ihm einen langen Kuss, bevor sie zur Tür stürzte. Dort angekommen drehte sie sich noch einmal um und meinte mit unsicherer Stimme: „Sie wird sich doch freuen, oder?"  
„Das wird sie, Mione. Sie wird sich für dich freuen, egal, was sie sonst noch empfinden mag."  
Hermione nickte dankbar und war verschwunden. Blaise lehnte sich auf der Couch zurück. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, bis diese wunderbare Frau für immer zu ihm gehören würde.

Beth war dabei, ihre Unterlagen zum Wolfsbanntrank für Severus zu vervollständigen, als es heftig an der Tür klopfte.  
Sie blickte mit einigen Stapeln Blättern in der Hand auf und rief: „Herein!"  
Die Tür öffnete sich und eine Hermione, die über das ganze Gesicht strahlte, stürmte herein und warf sich ihrer Freundin um den Hals. „Er hat mich gefragt, Beth!", rief Hermione glücklich und drückte ihre Freundin an sich.  
Beth, mit den Blättern in der Hand, stand etwas hilflos da und ließ die Umarmung über sich ergehen. „Wer hat was gefragt?"  
Hermione löste sich von ihr und hielt zur Antwort nur ihre linke Hand hoch, während sie vor Freude von einem Bein auf das andere sprang.  
Beth starrte auf den wunderschönen Ring und als sie begriff, strahlte sie mit ihrer Freundin um die Wette. Sie ließ die Blätter achtlos fallen und umarmte ihre Freundin. „Blaise?", fragte sie. „Er hat um deine Hand angehalten?"  
Hermione lachte als Antwort nur glücklich. „Das ist wundervoll, Mione", fuhr Beth fort und drückte ihre Freundin fest an sich.  
Beth war von der Neuigkeit völlig überrascht, nie hätte sie mit so etwas gerechnet. Während sie Hermione umarmte, horchte sie genauer in sich hinein und fand nur reine Freude.  
Keinen Neid, keine Eifersucht, kein Bedauern und sie war sehr erleichtert darüber. Sie gönnte ihrer Freundin ihr Glück von Herzen und war froh, dies auch wirklich zu fühlen.  
„Du musst mir alles haarklein erzählen", meinte Beth, als Hermione sich von ihr löste und zur Couch rüberging.  
Ihre Freundin grinste. „Als ob du mich davon abhalten könntest."  
Die beiden lachten und Beth verschwand kurz in der Küche. Als sie wiederkam, hielt sie einen Teller mit Obst in der Hand und dirigierte eine Flasche Champagner und zwei Gläser zum Couchtisch.  
„Wir müssen doch anstoßen. Und das Obst ist für die Linie", meinte sie lächelnd.  
Sie schenkte für beide ein, reichte ihrer Freundin ein Glas und hob ihr eigenes. „Ich freue mich wirklich für euch beide, Mione. Ihr seid ein tolles Paar und werdet bestimmt sehr, sehr glücklich."  
„Danke, Beth", meinte Hermione strahlend.  
Beide tranken einen Schluck und dann fing Beth an, ihre Freundin auszufragen. „Und? Wie hat er dich gefragt? War es romantisch? Hast du etwas geahnt?"  
Bereitwillig erzählte Hermione ihrer Freundin alle Details. Das heißt, fast alle …  
Zum Schluss sagte sie: „Naja, wann und wie steht noch nicht fest, aber du musst mir versprechen, auf jeden Fall meine Trauzeugin zu sein."  
„Das ist doch wohl klar", entgegnete Beth freudig.  
Dann warf sie einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Oh so ein Mist, ich wollte Severus doch im Labor abfangen, um mit ihm über den Trank zu sprechen!" Sie sprang auf, eilte zu den Unterlagen und wühlte darin herum, legte noch einige Zettel auf einen Stapel auf ihrem Schreibtisch, der schon eine beachtliche Höhe hatte.  
„Ich fasse es immer noch nicht, dass er dir ohne wirklichen Widerstand helfen möchte", meinte Hermione kopfschüttelnd. „So, wie er sich die letzte Zeit verhalten hat, hätte ich eher gedacht, er würde dir mit einem seiner berüchtigten Sprüche deine Bitte wieder ins Gesicht schlagen."  
Beth blickte sie vorwurfsvoll an. „Und trotzdem wolltest du, dass ich ihn frage? Du bist ja eine Freundin!"  
Hermione hob lachend die Arme. „Naja, dann hättest du Remus immerhin sagen können, du hast es versucht. Dass es so ausgeht …"  
„Wundert mich auch", vervollständigte Beth den Satz grübelnd. Sie hatte Hermione nicht alles erzählt. Nichts von dem Kuss und von ihren Gefühlen …  
Und ihrer Hoffnung, doch noch einen neuen Freund zu gewinnen.  
„Es ist müßig, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, ich sollte ihn zuerst einmal von meiner Forschung begeistern, bevor er es sich anders überlegt. Sehen wir uns beim Abendessen?", fragte Beth, schon auf dem Weg zur Tür, mit einem Stapel Papier vor sich herschwebend.  
Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht, ob Blaise noch irgendetwas geplant hat. Wir werden es sehen."  
„O.k. Und Hermione?"  
„Hm?"  
„Ich freue mich ehrlich für euch." Mit diesen Worten verschwand Beth und ließ Hermione alleine in ihrer Wohnung zurück. Diese saß noch einige Minuten grübelnd dort, bevor sie sich wieder auf den Weg zurück zu Blaise machte. Der Gedanken an ihren Verlobten ließ die trüben Gedanken schnell verschwinden, und als sie an ihrer Wohnung ankam, herrschte nur noch Freude vor.

„Severus?", erklang eine gehetzte Stimme von der Labortür her, als der Zaubertränkemeister sich gerade konzentriert über einen seiner angesetzten Versuchstränke beugte.  
„Was?", fragte er unwirsch und blickte auf, als plötzlich ein Knallen und ein leidenschaftliches: „Verdammter Mist!", erklang.  
Beth saß am Fuß der fünf Steintreppen, die zum Labor herunterführten, und rieb sich mit verzerrtem Gesicht die Kehrseite, während um sie herum einige Pergamente langsam zu Boden glitten.  
Severus' Mundwinkel zuckten bei dem Anblick und er sagte mit spöttischer Stimme: „Man müsste meinen, nach vier Monaten würdest du den Eingang zum Labor kennen."  
„Danke für dein Mitgefühl, charmant wie immer", kam die mürrische Antwort und erneut unterdrückte er ein Lächeln.  
Er stellte die Zutat, die er in der Hand gehalten hatte, auf den Tisch, ging zu Beth hinüber und streckte ihr schweigend die Hand hin. Sie blickte ihn überrascht an, ergriff dann aber die angebotene Hilfe und ließ sich von ihm auf die Füße ziehen.  
„Danke", meinte sie, blickte sich dann um und seufzte. „Ich hatte sie so schön sortiert."  
Severus warf einen Blick auf die Menge an Unterlagen. „Du weißt aber, dass hier das Labor und nicht die Bibliothek ist?"  
„Ich wollte dir einen Überblick über meine Forschung geben", meinte Beth, ohne auf seinen ironischen Ton einzugehen.  
„Einen Überblick?", fragte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. „Oder eher eine Abhandlung? Vielleicht eine verspätete Doktorarbeit?"  
„Hör auf, mich zu ärgern", sagte Beth nur, obwohl sie im Innern darüber jubilierte, und begann damit, die Pergamente mit ihrem Zauberstab wieder zusammenzubündeln und auf ihren Labortisch zu verfrachten.  
Severus schaute ihr schweigend zu, während sie den Stapel durchsah und versuchte, auf die schnelle wieder eine Art System hereinzubringen.  
Nach drei Minuten resignierte sie. „Das bringt so nichts", meinte sie frustriert und blickte Severus entschuldigend an. „Du wirst wohl erst einmal mit der mündlichen Einführung zufrieden sein müssen."  
Sie stockte kurz und sprach dann unsicher weiter: „Das heißt, wenn du mir immer noch helfen möchtest?"  
Sie sah ihn fragend an und er fragte sich, was sie schon wieder damit ausdrücken wollte. Er hatte ihr doch gestern gesagt, dass er ihr helfen würde! Wollte sie seine Hilfe nicht haben und suchte einen Ausweg? Glaubte sie, er würde so wankelmütig in seinen Entscheidungen sein?  
Seine Miene verfinsterte sich, als er mit abweisender Stimme sagte: „Wenn du meine Hilfe nicht möchtest, dann sag es einfach. Ansonsten solltest du wissen, dass ich keine Versprechen leichtfertig abgebe."  
Damit wandte er ihr den Rücken zu, ging wieder an seinen Labortisch und setzte seine eigenen Experimente fort.  
Beth sah seinen Rücken einige Minuten an.  
Wieso hatte sie ihn gefragt? Wollte sie wirklich, dass er einen Rückzieher machte?  
Schließlich überwand sie die Entfernung zu seinem Labortisch, trat um diesen herum und blickte Severus gerade in die Augen. „Es tut mir Leid, Severus, das war eine dumme Frage. Ich wollte dir nur die Chance geben, es dir noch einmal anders zu überlegen." Sie lächelte ihn leicht an. „Du weißt ja, auf was du dich sonst einlässt", fuhr sie fort und deutete auf sich selbst.  
„Weiß ich das?", fragte er mit leiser Stimme und blickte sie mit einem prüfenden Blick an, bei dem ihr ganz komisch wurde.  
Als sie nichts erwiderte, blickte er zu ihren Unterlagen, auf die Uhr an der Wand und zu ihr zurück und sagte dann: „Sofern die mündliche … Einführung … so lange dauert, wie der Stapel dort vermuten lässt, sollten wir anfangen."  
Sie grinste ihn an. „Willst du mich möglichst schnell loswerden?", fragte sie schelmisch.  
„Vielleicht", lautete seine Antwort, die er jedoch in einem gutmütigen Ton gesprochen hatte, der fast als Necken durchgehen konnte. Beth fühlte erneut die Freude in sich, als sie sein Geplänkel hörte. Wie hatte sie es vermisst!

Zehn Stunden später gähnte Beth heimlich, als Severus neben ihr auf und ab ging und innerlich seine Gedankengänge durchspielte. Sie fühlte sich, als ob er sie in eine Saftpresse gesteckt und solange gedreht hatte, bis ihr Gehirn weich geworden war von den ganzen Fragen, die er ihr gestellt hatte.  
Jedes noch so winzige Detail ihrer Arbeit hatten sie gefühlte hundert Mal durchgekaut, aus verschiedenen Blickwinkeln betrachtet, bis er endlich zum nächsten übergegangen war und das gleiche Spiel von vorne begonnen hatte.  
Bis heute hatte sie nicht gewusst, wie viele Einzelschritte sie eigentlich durchgeführt hatte, bis der Trank endlich testreif gewesen war. Schon allein beim Gedanken daran wünschte sie sich ein Bett und mindestens 30 Stunden zum Durchschlafen. Aber Severus zeigte keinerlei Ermüdungserscheinungen. Er schien völlig gebannt von ihren Entwicklungsansätzen, ihren Schlussfolgerungen und natürlich dem momentanen Problem, dass der Trank trotzdem nicht funktionierte.  
Sie schielte unauffällig zur Uhr, als sie ein erneutes Gähnen unterdrückte. Das Abendessen war schon lange vorbei und der Zeiger bewegte sich auf Mitternacht zu. Sie hatte Neujahr fast ausschließlich im Labor verbracht, ihr Magen knurrte und sie wollte ins Bett.  
„Severus", sagte sie schließlich in die Stille hinein, die nur durch seine Schritte gestört wurde.  
„Was?", fragte er gedankenverloren.  
„Glaubst du, wir könnten das weitere Beth-ausquetschen-bis-sie-nicht-mehr-kann vielleicht auf morgen verschieben?"  
Er blickte sie erstaunt an und dann auf die Uhr. „Du möchtest wohl schon wieder etwas essen?", fragte er spöttisch. „Weißt du nicht, dass zu viel Essen nur träge macht?"  
„Willst du damit sagen, ich esse zu viel?", fragte Beth empört.  
Severus ließ seinen Blick demonstrativ über ihren Körper gleiten, während er mit verschränkten Armen vor ihr stand. „Nun, zumindest befällt einen inzwischen nicht mehr das Bedürfnis, dich mit Essen vollzustopfen, wenn man dich sieht."  
Sie blickte in sprachlos an, dann stand sie plötzlich auf und ging zur Tür. „Gute Nacht, Severus. Ich werde jetzt in die Küche gehen und so viel essen, wie ich möchte. Du musst ja nicht hingucken."  
Damit öffnete sie die Tür und schlug sie hinter sich zu, so dass das Labor von dem Geräusch widerhallte.  
Ein schiefes Grinsen breitete sich auf Severus Gesicht aus. „Gute Nacht, Beth", sagte er in die Stille hinein.  
Dann ging er zu ihrem Tisch hinüber und begann damit, die Unterlagen durchzusehen.  
Er hörte nicht das gedämpfte Kichern, das von dem Porträt neben der Tür erklang und sah auch nicht die belustigten Augen, die ihn daraus erleichtert anblickten.


	46. Überraschungen und Erkenntnisse

Hallo zusammen,

irgendwie hatte ich vor meinem Urlaub nicht die rechte Motivation, hier weiter hochzuladen, aber nachdem ich erholt aus Schottland wieder zurück bin, habe ich mir gedacht, ich mache es trotzdem erst einmal weiter.  
Hier jetzt also das nächste Kapitel :-)

LG  
Entchen

* * *

46.) Überraschungen und Erkenntnisse

Severus hastete durch die Gänge von Hogwarts und konnte dabei nur mühsam seine Erregung unterdrücken. Morgen würde die Schule wieder beginnen und er musste den größten Teil seiner Zeit mit dem Versuch verbringen, unwissende und unmotivierte Kinder durch ihre Schulzeit zu bringen und dafür zu sorgen, dass sie sich während dieser nicht selbst in die Luft jagten. Zum wiederholten Male fragte er sich, warum er das immer noch als seine Pflicht ansah. Konnten nicht auch andere Lehrer aufpassen, dass die Schule keinen zweiten Dunklen Lord hervorbrachte? Es war ja nicht so, als ob ihm das Unterrichten Spaß machen würde und er deshalb blieb. Und doch … Manchmal, wenn auch sehr selten, war ein Schüler dabei, für den sich alles lohnte. Dem das Verständnis, die Liebe und der Respekt vor der hohen Kunst der Zaubertränke ins Gesicht geschrieben war, sich in seinem Blick widerspiegelte, seinen Fragen, seiner Arbeit.  
Vor seinen Augen erschien flüchtig das Bild von Hermione Granger. Ja, sie war so eine Schülerin gewesen. Und dafür lohnte es sich vielleicht doch, seine Zeit zu opfern. Wenn auch nur einer es verstand.  
Trotzdem wünschte er sich im Moment die Sommerferien herbei, um noch etwas mehr freie Zeit zu haben.  
Die letzten fünf Tage hatte er mit Beth fast ausschließlich im Labor verbracht und über ihrem Trank gebrütet. Er hatte selten eine Zeit so sehr genossen. Erst in diesen Momenten war ihm bewusst geworden, wie sehr er ihre unbefangene Art vermisst hatte, ihren zwanglosen Umgang mit ihm. Als ob er einfach irgendein junger Mann war, den sie kannte und nicht die Fledermaus aus den Kerkern, der Typ, der seine große Liebe verraten hatte und die durch ihn sterben musste.  
Er wunderte sich jeden Tag, wie Beth es so mühelos schaffte, ihn aus der Reserve zu locken. Wenn sie anfing, ihn zu necken, mit ihm zu streiten oder zu diskutieren, dann bröckelte seine Haltung langsam aber sicher immer weiter, bis er sich fast selbst nicht mehr erkannte. Er hatte eine diebische Freude daran, sie in Verlegenheit zu bringen, zu sehen, wie sie ihm jedes Mal so willig in die Falle ging. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Was war bloß mit dieser Frau los, dass er sich so verändert hatte in ihrer Gegenwart? Er wusste es nicht.  
Aber einer Sache war er sich sicher. Er wollte nicht, dass es aufhörte.

Als er um die nächste Ecke bog, wanderten seine Gedanken wieder zum Trank. Beth hatte ihm erzählt, dass sie selbst verzweifelt versucht hatte, den Fehler zu finden, aber einfach nichts gefunden hatte. Und sie hatte gründlich recherchiert, wie er an den Stapeln an Unterlagen nur zu deutlich sehen konnte. Er hatte daraus erkennen können, wie groß ihr Widerwille gewesen sein musste, ihn um Hilfe zu bitten und wenn er an sein Verhalten nach Halloween dachte, konnte er es ihr nicht verübeln. Umso mehr Stärke hatte sie bewiesen, es letztendlich doch zu tun, was seine Achtung vor ihr, wenn auch widerwillig, nur noch weiter gefördert hatte.  
Sie hatten zusammen jede Zutat noch einmal analysiert, alle Vor- und Nachteile und mögliche Wechselwirkungen besprochen, aber vergeblich. Bis heute Mittag war er fast geneigt gewesen, zuzugeben, dass er auch nicht mehr weiterwusste. Was er natürlich nie offen ausgesprochen hätte.  
Aber er war soweit gewesen, dass er eine Pause vorschlug, damit sich beide auf den Unterricht morgen vorbereiten könnten. Und während er tatsächlich versuchte, in seinem Büro die restlichen ausstehenden Arbeiten zu korrigieren, war ihm die Lösung wie Schuppen von den Augen gefallen.  
Er schien momentan keine Geduld und Ausdauer mehr zu besitzen, warum würde er sonst gerade auf dem Weg sein, Beth zu erzählen, was ihm in den Sinn gekommen war, anstatt bis morgen Abend zu warten?  
Aber er brannte darauf, zu erfahren, ob seine Vermutung korrekt war und wollte unbedingt seine Theorie mit ihr überprüfen.  
Also hatte er sich entschieden, dass vier Stunden Unterrichtsvorbereitung ausreichen mussten und sich auf den Weg zu Beths Wohnung gemacht.

Als er noch einen Gang entfernt war, spürte er es. Eine dumpfe Vibration, die vom Boden und den Wänden ausging, als ob das Schloss erzittern würde. Was war das? Angespannt zog er seinen Zauberstab hervor und eilte weiter. Mit jedem Schritt wurde es deutlicher, es schien aus der Richtung zu kommen, in die er sich bewegte. Als er um die letzte Ecke bog, konnte er das Vibrieren in seinem Körper spüren. Er hastete zum Eingang von Beths Wohnung. Vor dem Bild blieb er stehen und lauschte, denn die Quelle war offensichtlich hier zu suchen.  
Er brauchte einige Sekunden, bis er endlich begriff … Musik?  
Ein kraftvoller Rhythmus drang aus Beths Wohnung, schluckte alle Geräusche in seiner Umgebung und hatte noch einen Gang weiter die Wände beben lassen! Was zum Teufel machte sie da?  
Er hörte genauer hin. Das war doch …?

Plötzlich rief eine laute Stimme nach ihm: „Ist das nicht super, Severus?"  
Der Zaubertrankmeister blickte hoch in das Bild, das den Eingang zu Beths Wohnung darstellte. Er glaubte, seinen Augen nicht zu trauen.  
Nur sein lebenslanges Training bewahrte ihn davor, wie ein Fisch mit offenem Mund dazustehen, denn das Bild, das sich ihm bot, war recht … bizarr.  
Er würde es wahrscheinlich nie mehr aus seinem Kopf verbannen können, es würde sich festsetzen und ihn verfolgen.  
Albus Dumbledore, einer der größten Zauberer, die jemals gelebt hatten, mit einer LEDERJACKE, offenen Haaren und Bart, wie er zu den Rhythmen, die aus Beths Wohnung erklangen, groteske Bewegungen machte, die wohl so eine Art … Tanz darstellen sollten.  
Wüsste er es nicht besser, würde er sagen, sein alter Freund sei auf Drogen. Oder verrückt geworden …  
Objektiv betrachtet wäre beides ein schönerer Gedanke, als sich einzugestehen, dass er bei klarem Verstand so … agierte.  
Severus' Überlegungen wurden unterbrochen, als Albus weitersprach oder besser schrie: „Geh ruhig rein, Severus!"  
Dann flüsterte er einer der Damen, die sich mit ihm … verrenkten, etwas zu, diese nickte und das Bild schwang zur Seite. Je größer der Durchlass wurde, je lauter wurde der Rhythmus, der erklang. Severus hatte ihn eben schon erkannt, auch wenn er seltsam klang, unvollständig war und teilweise schief.  
Er trat über die Schwelle … und blieb zum zweiten Mal erstaunt stehen bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot.  
Vieles hätte er wartet, aber das? Eine Beth mit zwei Drumsticks in der Hand, die mit schweißnasser Stirn und rotem Gesicht voller Leidenschaft und Inbrunst auf die verschiedenen Drums einschlug.  
Beth spielte Schlagzeug?  
Sie hatte ihre Haare lose zurückgebunden und einige Strähnen hatten sich gelöst und fielen ihr jetzt in die Stirn, gekringelt durch die Feuchtigkeit.  
Auf ihrem Gesicht zeigte sich ein Ausdruck völliger Konzentration, aber gleichzeitig auch solcher Freude und innerem Einklang, dass Severus beides fast selbst spüren konnte. So hatte er sie noch nie gesehen, so zufrieden und er fragte sich, warum er das Schlagzeug bisher noch nicht gesehen hatte und nicht wusste, dass sie überhaupt spielen konnte.  
Er betrachtete sie genauer.  
Diese sonst so sanfte, zerbrechlich wirkende Person saß auf ihrem Hocker und ließ zu dem Rhythmus ab und zu einige Wortfetzen erklingen, wenn sie in der Musik nicht untergingen, aber Severus musste den Text nicht hören, um zu wissen, wie er lautete, zu gut kannte er das Stück und es passte tatsächlich genau zu dem, was Beth anscheinend momentan fühlte.

So don't stop me now don't stop me  
'Cause I'm having a good time having a good time  
I'm a shooting star leaping through the skies  
Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity  
I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva  
I'm gonna go go go  
There's no stopping me  
I'm burning through the sky Yeah!

Als ob sie seine Anwesenheit gespürt hätte, brach die Musik plötzlich ab und sie schaute auf. Wäre ihr Gesicht nicht durch die Anstrengung schon rot gewesen, wäre es das spätestens jetzt geworden.  
„Severus was …?", stammelte sie erschrocken.  
Ein feines Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel, als er fragte: „Störe ich?"  
„Du … wie kommst du hier herein, ich meine …?"  
„Albus", antwortete Severus nur und Beth stöhnte.  
„War er eigentlich als Mensch auch schon so schlimm?"  
„Schlimmer", erwiderte er trocken und die beiden sahen sich voller Einigkeit an.  
Beth legte die Drumsticks weg, nahm sich ein Handtuch vom Boden und wischte sich über das Gesicht, während ihre Atmung sich langsam beruhigte.  
Dann lächelte sie Severus an und sagte schelmisch: „Das müsste doch eigentlich genau dein Musikstil sein, oder?"  
„Du meinst, meine Zeit?", präzisierte Severus und wunderte sich mal wieder, wie schnell diese Frau sich fangen konnte, wenn sie wollte.  
„Genau und sag mir nicht, du kennst es nicht, das ist völlig unmöglich."  
„Weil mein Vater ein Muggel war?", fragte er schärfer als beabsichtigt.  
Sie sah ihn erschrocken an und nickte dann langsam. Er erwiderte nichts und sah sich nur das Schlagzeug genauer an. Es umfasste den Standard, Snare- und Hitdrum, Rack Toms und drei verschiedene Cymbals, es war allerdings von guter Qualität und am Klang hatte er erkennen können, dass es bestimmt nicht preiswert gewesen war.  
Nach einer Minute des Schweigens deutete Beth auf das Instrument und meinte mit leicht trauriger Stimme: „Es ist einfach nicht komplett. Es fehlt etwas."  
Er schaute sie fragend an und sie fuhr fort: „Ich kann alleine nur den Rhythmus erzeugen."  
Ihre Hand wies nach links zur Wand und jetzt sah Severus erst, was dort lehnte.  
„Sie gehörte Mark", erzählte Beth leise. „Früher haben wir immer zusammen gespielt. Er konnte wunderbar spielen und auch singen. Bei mir hält man sich dabei lieber die Ohren zu, aber er hatte eine wunderschöne Stimme, irgendwie leicht und schwerelos … Nach seinem Tod …"  
Sie schluckte, bevor sie leiser fortfuhr: „Seitdem habe ich nicht mehr gespielt. Bis heute. Ich konnte mir die Musik ohne ihn nicht vorstellen. Aber jetzt …"  
Sie stockte kurz, bevor sie weitersprach: „Ich wollte wissen, ob es auch ohne ihn funktioniert."  
Er blickte sie lange an und verstand, dass hinter ihren Worten viel mehr steckte, als sie sagte. Ob SIE auch ohne ihn funktionierte.  
Mit einigen Schritten ging er auf die E-Gitarre zu, die an der Wand lehnte, und blickte sie nachdenklich an. Sie war genau wie das Schlagzeug von guter Qualität und wirkte sehr gepflegt. Es war solange her, aber trotzdem zuckten seine Finger voller Erwartung, während er unentschlossen dastand und Beth ihn schweigend beobachtete. Schließlich, ohne, dass er es bewusst entschieden hätte, bückte er sich und schloss den Verstärker an, der neben der Gitarre stand. Dann richtete er sich wieder auf, zog sich langsam und bedächtig den Trageriemen über die Schulter, legte sich das Instrument zurecht und zupfte probeweise mit unsicheren Fingern ein paar Akkorde. Es fühlte sich an, als ob er etwas wiedergefunden hatte, was verloren war, etwas, das so natürlich zu seinem Körper passte, wie das Atmen eine Selbstverständlichkeit war.  
Beth schaute ihm mit großen Augen ungläubig dabei zu, sie schien wie versteinert zu sein. Oder zu gebannt, um zu reagieren.

Schließlich blickte Severus sie kurz an, bevor er sich wieder auf das Instrument konzentrierte und begann, eine Melodie anzustimmen. Beth erkannte sie nach einigen Takten und hörte gebannt zu, als Severus auch noch anfing zu singen.

Mama, just killed a man put a gun against his head  
pulled my trigger now he's dead  
mama, life had just begun  
but now I've gone and thrown it all away  
mama, ooh didn't mean to make you cry  
if I'm not back again this time tomorrow  
carry on carry on as if nothing really matters

Severus hatte eine tiefe, weiche Stimme, die Beth aus irgendeinem Grund faszinierend fand, die ihr unter die Haut ging, obwohl er kein herausragender Sänger war. Aber er traf die Töne, was sie von sich selbst nicht behaupten konnte. Langsam hob sie ihre Sticks, fing den Rhythmus auf und erweiterte ihn, spielte mit dem Lied und der Musik, nahm die Töne auf, die Severus auf der Gitarre erzeugte, und unterstützte sie.  
Severus blickte nicht auf, spielte einfach weiter, ganz in die Musik versunken und mit jedem Akkord wurden seine Finger sicherer, als ob sie sich an etwas erinnerten, dass sie schon vergessen glaubten. Seiner Stimme hörte man an, dass der Inhalt des Liedes ihn bewegte, und Beth konnte nur erahnen, warum.

Too late my time has come  
sends shivers down my spine body's aching all the time  
goodbye everybody I've got to go  
gotta leave you all behind and face the truth  
mama, ooh I don't wanna die  
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all

Ob es das war, was Severus all die Jahre lang gefühlt hatte? Beths Herz wurde schwer, als sie daran dachte, was für schlimme Zeiten und was für unglaubliches Leid er durchgemacht haben musste. Tränen traten ihr in die Augen, während sie wie in Trance weiterspielte, den Moment nicht zerstören wollte.  
Schließlich verstummte Severus und blickte auf, als ob er aus seiner eigenen Welt erwachte.  
Beth wischte sich schnell über die Augen, stimmte kurz einen schnellen Rhythmus an, bevor sie die Sticks weglegte und zu ihm hinüberging. Sie blieb vor ihm stehen, sah ihn an und lächelte teuflisch. „Das war ein schlimmer Fehler, Severus."  
Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter. „Du glaubst doch nicht, dass du damit davonkommst? Endlich jemand, der mit mir spielen kann! Es scheint, du hast gerade deine Laborzeit verkürzt."  
Er blickte sie an und als ob er jetzt erst begriff, was er getan hatte, nahm er die Gitarre ab, stellte sie zurück und machte den Verstärker aus. Dann drehte er sich zu ihr um. „Das war eine einmalige Premiere", sagte er mit festem Ton.  
„Oh, Severus bitte, das kannst du nicht machen", rief Beth überrascht aus und verschränkte dann die Arme.  
„Wenn du nicht mit mir spielst, dann lasse ich dich nicht mehr an meinem Trank mitmachen", sagte sie gespielt schmollend.  
Er schaute sie forschend an und sagte mit gefährlich sanfter Stimme: „Und wer sagt, dass ich dann nicht alleine weitermache?"  
„Dein Ehrgefühl", erwiderte sie prompt und fuhr mit flehender Stimme und bittenden Augen fort: „Bitte, bitte, bitte, Severus."  
„Dafür lasse ich dich vielleicht auch wegen einer Revanche in Ruhe", fing Beth an zu argumentieren.  
„Ein verlockender Gedanke", sagte er spöttisch und als sie ihn weiterhin auffordernd ansah, seufzte er und erwiderte nach einer kurzen Pause: „Vielleicht."  
Beth klatschte freudig in die Hände, dann stand sie auf und ging um das Schlagzeug herum zum Couchtisch, auf dem ihr Zauberstab lag. Mit einem Wink ließ sie das ganze Equipment schrumpfen und verstaute es in einer kleinen Box, die mit seltsamen Runen verziert war. Sie bemerkte seinen Blick und erklärte: „Es ist eine Art Vakuumkiste, in der die Instrumente weder Luft noch Feuchtigkeit ausgesetzt sind."  
Sie grinste ihn an. „Das erspart einem das Stimmen der Gitarre und das Schlagzeug ist so etwas praktischer zu transportieren und zu handhaben."  
Sie verstaute die Kiste in einem Schrank, ging dann zur Couch und ließ sich stöhnend darauf fallen.  
Dann sah sie ihn erwartungsvoll an. „So, du bist doch bestimmt nicht gekommen, weil du noch im Kerker meine musikalischen Künste gehört hast und nicht widerstehen konntest, oder?"  
Sie deutete auf einen Sessel, aber Severus beachtete das nicht, sondern sah sie nur an. Nach einem kurzen Schweigen meinte er mit mühsam unterdrücktem Triumph in der Stimme: „Hast du eigentlich schon einmal daran gedacht, bei deinem Trank eine Komponente für die … Krankheitszeit einzuberechnen?"  
Mit diesen Worten lehnte er sich an die Wand gegenüber, verschränkte die Arme und blickte sie voller Genugtuung an, als ihr Gesicht erst blass und dann vor lauter Aufregung wieder rot wurde. Sie sprang auf und schlug sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn. „Aber natürlich", rief sie ärgerlich aus. „Warum habe ich da nicht selber dran gedacht?"  
Sie sprang auf und begann, hin und her zugehen, während sie etwas vor sich hin murmelte. Dann ging sie auf Severus zu und umarmte einen völlig überraschten Zaubertränkemeister, bevor sie ihn strahlend ansah. „Du bist ein Genie, Severus. Aber das wusstest du ja schon vorher, also werde jetzt bloß nicht eingebildet."  
Er blickte sie an, stocksteif in ihrer Umarmung. „Ich gebe mir Mühe."  
Sie lachte, ließ ihn los und rieb sich dann die Hände. „Fangen wir an?"  
Er nickte nur und zusammen eilten sie aus ihrer Wohnung hinunter ins Labor, gefolgt von einem Albus, der mit bedauernder Miene seine Kleidung zurückverwandelte und wieder wie der etwas eigenartige Großvater aussah, als den ihn die meisten kannten.


	47. Ferienende

Hallo zusammen,

so, und das nächste Kapitel direkt im Anschluss. Da seht ihr einmal, was mangelnde Motivation auslöst.  
Man wartet länger auf neue Kapitel ;-)  
Ich wünsche euch aber dennoch viel Spaß damit.

LG  
Entchen

* * *

47.) Ferienende

„Wieso bin ich nicht selbst darauf gekommen, dass die Wirkungsdauer des Trankes davon beeinflusst wird, wie lange die Infizierung mit den Werwolfgenen bereits besteht?", fragte Beth wohl schon zum hundertsten Mal, als sie sich mit Severus zusammen über ihre Unterlagen beugte.  
„Weil das, Professor Kaufmann, der Unterschied zwischen Durchschnitt und Genie ist", antwortete Severus hochtrabend mit selbstgefälliger Stimme.  
„Eingebildeter Kerl", meinte sie und streckte ihm die Zunge heraus, was er nur mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und einem spöttischen Grinsen beantwortete.  
Sie ließ sich davon nicht irritieren und führte ihre Gedanken weiter aus. „Bei Remus, der bereits als kleines Kind infiziert wurde, besteht die Erkrankung seit Jahrzehnten, d.h. sein Körper ist viel stärker mit dem Werwolf in ihm verbunden, als es bei einem frisch Infizierten der Fall wäre. D.h. wir müssen den Trank so erweitern, dass diese Komponente mit einbezogen wird."  
Severus nickte bestätigend. „Dein Trank hat bereits bewiesen, dass er funktioniert und würde vermutlich bei neueren Krankheitsfällen die zwei Jahre Wirkungsdauer ausreizen, aber bei älteren ist er zu schwach, um die Wirkung auf Dauer aufrechtzuerhalten."  
Beth lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Kopf. „Dann bleibt jetzt nur die Frage, wie verstärken wir den Trank? Und können wir ihn überhaupt so stabilisieren, dass er auch bei Fällen wie Remus zwei Jahre Dauer entfalten kann?"  
„Korrekt", bestätige der Zaubertränkemeister.  
Sie sah ihn an, hob die Hände in einer hilflosen Geste und meinte mit spöttischer Stimme: „Hat das Genie vielleicht eine zündende Idee?"  
Severus lehnte sich selbstzufrieden zurück. „In der Tat, sogar mehrere."  
Beth schnaufte und murmelte: „Angeber." Wenn es bloß nicht stimmen würde, aber Tatsache war nun mal, dass Severus eine Koryphäe auf seinem Gebiet war. Und nicht müde wurde, ihr das auf die Nase zu binden.  
So unterdrückte sie einen Seufzer, schlug die Augen auf und blickte ihn mit lächerlich schmachtendem Blick an, während sie mit schmeichelnder Stimme sagte: „Wären Sie, verehrter, wunderbarer Professor Snape, Meister der Zaubertränke und unumstrittenes Genie, vielleicht bereit, Ihr unendliches Wissen mit mir zu teilen?"  
„Sofern Ihr begrenztes Gehirn dieses aufnehmen kann, werde ich mein möglichstes versuchen, Professor", erwiderte er mit gnädiger Stimme, woraufhin Beth erneut in Lachen ausbrach.

„Und? Fang an!", forderte sie ihn nach zwei Minuten Schweigen auf.  
Damit hatte sie den Startschuss für die Diskussion der nächsten drei Stunden gegeben, in denen sie seine Ansätze teilweise mit wenigen Argumenten zerpflückte oder aber eine genauere Analyse beide zu der Überzeugung brachte, dass es doch nicht funktionieren würde.  
Schließlich lehnten sie sich erschöpft zurück, bevor Severus noch eine letzte Idee in den Raum warf.  
Bedächtig fing er an zu sprechen. „Es gibt vielleicht noch eine Möglichkeit, die wir in Betracht ziehen können. Das Verfahren ist für Zaubertränke ungewöhnlich, wenn nicht einmalig und ich muss zugeben, dass ich nicht vorhersehen kann, ob es überhaupt funktioniert. Andererseits haben wir inzwischen schon so viele Möglichkeiten wieder verworfen, dass ein Versuch nicht schaden kann."  
„Woran denkst du?", fragte Beth neugierig.  
„An die Homöopathie der Muggel", antwortete Severus nachdenklich. „Genauer gesagt an kolloidales Silber."  
In Beths Kopf blitzte eine Erinnerung auf. „Wird das nicht von Heilpraktikern zur Behandlung von bakteriellen Erkrankungen genutzt?", fragte sie zögerlich.  
Severus nickte bestätigend. „Aber das vielleicht Interessante für uns ist, dass hier tatsächlich Silberkolloiden in den Blutkreislauf gelangen."  
„Und Silber schädigt Werwölfe", ergänzte Beth nachdenklich. „Ich verstehe … Du meinst also, mit einer auf jeden Werwolf ausbalancierten Zugabe von kolloidiertem Silber, könnte die Wirkung des Trankes aufrecht erhalten werden, weil sich das Silber im Körper ablagert. Führt das nicht irgendwann zu einer Metallvergiftung?"  
„Nicht unbedingt. Es kommt auf die Menge an, die wir benötigen. Außerdem haben wir als Zauberer ganz andere Möglichkeiten, das kolloidale Silber herzustellen als die Muggel", ergänzte Severus.  
Beth blickte ihn an und nickte dann zustimmend. „Ich glaube, das ist eine Idee, die wir weiter verfolgen sollten. Bisher war Silber immer nur Bestandteil des Kessels, in dem gebraut wurde. Anscheinend ist die Menge, die hierdurch aufgenommen wurde, nicht genug."  
Als sie genauer über die Idee nachdachte, stöhnte sie auf. „Dir ist klar, dass wir ganz schön viel Forschung vor uns haben werden, bis wir herausgefunden haben, ob und wenn ja, wie wir das kolloidale Silber nutzen können?"  
Sie blickte ihn schelmisch an. „Meinst du, du hältst es solange mit mir aus?"  
Er verzog einen Mundwinkel zu einem leichten Schmunzeln. „Wenn nicht, wirst du es als Erste erfahren."  
Sie lächelte, blickte auf die Uhr und stellte dann trocken fest: „Wenn meine Schüler morgen nicht glauben sollen, ich hätte die Ferien jede Nacht durchgemacht und müsste meinen Schlaf daher im Unterricht nachholen, sollte ich jetzt wohl besser zusehen, dass ich ins Bett komme."  
Severus warf ebenfalls einen Blick auf die Uhr. Schon zwei Uhr Nachts! Sie hatten, mal wieder, das Abendessen verpasst.  
Er blickte Beth mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und fragte spöttisch: „Heute kein Besuch in der Küche?"  
„Das brauche ich nicht", antwortete Beth ruhig und stand auf, wobei sie sichtbar seine Verwunderung genoss.  
An der Tür drehte sie sich noch einmal um und ihre Augen blitzten. „Blinky bringt mir künftig das Abendessen in meine Wohnung, wenn ich es in der Großen Halle verpassen sollte, weil du mich nicht gehen lassen wolltest."  
Sie lächelte ihn spitzbübisch an. „Genau wie dir, übrigens. Gute Nacht, Severus."  
Mit diesen Worten stolzierte sie aus dem Labor und hinterließ einen verblüfften Zaubertränkemeister, der noch einige Zeit auf die geschlossene Tür sah, bevor er sich ebenfalls in seine Räume begab.  
Dort angekommen rief er: „Blinky!", und zwei Minuten später erschien die Hauselfe mit rotem Gesicht vor ihm, ein Tablett mit einigen belegten Broten in der Hand. Entschuldigend hielt sie es ihm entgegen und stotterte: „Es tut Blinky leid, Sir, aber vom Abendessen war nichts mehr übrig."  
Zitternd wartete sie auf seine Entgegnung, aber er nahm nur schweigend das Tablett, stellte es auf seinen Couchtisch und wandte sich der Elfe dann wieder zu. „Vielen Dank, Blinky, das wird genügen."  
Die Hauselfe strahlte ihn an und wollte schon verschwinden, als Severus sie zurückhielt. „Noch eine Sache, Blinky. Woher wusste Professor Kaufmann davon?", fragte er und wies mit der Hand auf das Tablett. Die Elfe wurde rot im Gesicht und vergrub es in den Händen. „Blinky hat versprochen, es nicht weiterzusagen", sagte sie zitternd.  
„Ich verstehe. Das war alles, Blinky."  
Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer, verschwand die Elfe und hinterließ einen nachdenklichen Severus.  
Er ging zum Tablett und sah, dass ein Zettel darauf lag.

Da wir ja nicht wollen, dass zu viel Essen dein Gehirn träge macht,  
gibt es heute nur eine Kleinigkeit.  
Lass es dir schmecken!

P.S: Gegen eine Stunde Musik würde ich evtl. meinen Teller mit leckerem Gulasch eintauschen

Severus musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als er den Zettel las. So eine Hexe! Er würde sich nicht von ihr erpressen lassen! Er setzte sich und fing an, die belegten Brote zu essen. Dabei schwang er mit der freien Hand seinen Zauberstab und einige Momente später kam eine alte, akustische Gitarre aus seinem Schlafzimmer zu ihm geflogen, wobei eine dünne Staubschicht durch die Luft rieselte. Er ließ sie neben sich auf die Couch fliegen, verspeiste den Rest des Brotes und nahm dann die Gitarre zur Hand.  
Einige Minuten vergingen, bis er sie gestimmt hatte, und er eine langsame Melodie spielte, versunken in der Vergangenheit, voll Bedauern in Gedanken an ein anderes Leben, in dem er geliebt hatte.

There's no time for us  
There's no place for us  
What is this thing that builds our dreams  
yet slips away from us  
Who wants to live forever  
Who wants to live forever

There's no chance for us  
It's all decided for us  
This world has only one sweet moment  
set aside for us  
Who wants to live forever  
Who wants to live forever

Es war seltsam, nach der Stille der vergangenen Wochen, die Flure in Hogwarts wieder von Leben erfüllt zu sehen, mit rennenden, lachenden und diskutierenden Schülern, mit all ihren kleinen Alltagssorgen, die sie auf ihrem Weg zum Erwachsen werden begleiteten.

Währen Beth auf dem Weg in ihren Klassenraum war, wunderte sie sich darüber, wie schnell sie sich an die Ruhe gewöhnt hatte. War das der Grund, warum Severus heute Morgen so missgelaunt gewesen war? Der Verlust der Stille im Schloss? Oder hatte ihn etwas anderes bedrückt?  
Sie musste schmunzeln. Vielleicht hatte das magere Abendessen seine Stimmung vermiest.  
Als sie auf die Idee gekommen war, Blinky doch darum zu bitten, ihr künftig etwas vom Abendessen aufzuheben, wenn sie nicht erschien, war sie baff erstaunt gewesen, als die kleine Hauselfe ihr eifrig antwortete: „So wie ich es für Professor Snape immer mache, Miss?"  
So ein Heuchler!, dachte sie erneut. Da geschah es ihm nur Recht, dass er gestern nur einen Imbiss bekommen hatte. Er hatte es allerdings beim Frühstückstisch mit keinem Wort erwähnt und ein Blick auf sein Gesicht riet Beth, ihn lieber erst darauf anzusprechen, wenn seine Laune sich gebessert hatte. Sie hatte insgeheim gehofft, er würde ihrem Tauschhandel zustimmen.  
Stattdessen hatte sie ihn in Ruhe frühstücken lassen und mit Hermione über ihre Verlobung philosophiert und die anstehende Hochzeit.  
Inzwischen wussten es auch die übrigen Lehrer und freuten sich alle für sie. Natürlich bis auf Severus. Sein Kommentar dazu lautete: „Mister Zabini ist erwachsen und weiß hoffentlich, auf was er sich einlässt, wenn er gerade Hermione heiraten möchte."  
Das hatte ihm einen unsanften Ellbogenstoß von Beth eingebracht und zusätzlich die nicht sehr freundliche Bemerkung: „Hat dir jemand schon einmal folgenden Rat gegeben? Wenn du nichts Nettes zu sagen hast, dann sollst du den Mund halten!"  
Er hatte nie etwas Nettes zu sagen. Sollte er etwa den Rest seines Lebens schweigen? Frauen!  
Zur Strafe hatte er die ganzen Gespräche über Kleider, Frisuren, Hochzeitsfeiern und Terminüberlegungen mithören müssen, denn der Frühstückstisch bot einfach nicht genug Platz, um diesen zu entgehen, wenn alle Lehrer sich beteiligten.  
Beth schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken daran, mit welch leidender Miene Severus das alles ertragen hatte. Er war definitiv kein Freund von Hochzeiten.  
Inzwischen hatten sich Hermione und Blaise auf ein Datum geeinigt. Beide wollten nicht mehr solange warten, daher war ihre Wahl auf den ersten Freitag im März gefallen. Sie wollten, mit der Genehmigung von Minerva, die Trauung auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts abhalten und danach für das Wochenende in kurze Flitterwochen verreisen. Minerva hatte Hermione hierfür ebenfalls den Montag danach frei gegeben und mit einem Augenzwinkern erklärt: „Severus wird deine Vertretung in Verwandlung bestimmt gerne übernehmen." Das hatte am Tisch für einige Heiterkeit gesorgt, wussten die meisten doch, dass Verwandlung nicht gerade zu Severus' Stärken oder Vorlieben gehörte. Schließlich ersparte Filius Severus heftigen Protest, indem er versicherte, er würde den Unterricht gerne wahrnehmen.

So in Gedanken versunken, bemerkte Beth erst, dass sie am Klassenraum anlangte, als die Schüler im Gang ihr den Weg versperrten.  
Sie blickte auf, lächelte und sagte: „Ich wünsche Ihnen allen einen wunderschönen guten Morgen."  
Damit schloss sie den Raum auf und die Schüler strömten hinter ihr zu ihren Plätzen.  
Beth legte ihre Unterlagen auf den Schreibtisch und wandte sich an die Klasse. „Ich hoffe, Sie alle haben erholsame Ferien verbracht und trotz der Feiertage Ihre Hausaufgaben nicht vergessen. Miss Watson, würden Sie diese bitte einsammeln?"  
Die angesprochene Schülerin erhob sich und ging durch die Reihen, während die anderen ihr ihre Pergamentrollen reichten.  
Währenddessen begann Beth, die Anwesenheit zu kontrollieren.  
„Mr. Adams?"  
„Hier."  
„Miss Clarks?"  
„Hier."  
„Mr. Cole?"  
„Anwesend!"  
So ging es weiter, bis Beth bei „Miss Parker?" angekommen war.  
Stille folgte auf ihre Frage und sie blickte auf zu dem Platz, an dem die Schülerin normalerweise saß.  
Sie wandte sich an die übrigen Schüler. „Weiß jemand, wo Miss Parker ist?"  
Kopfschütteln folgte ihren Worten.  
„Miss Dashwood, wären Sie bitte so freundlich und würden überprüfen, ob Miss Parker sich noch im Gemeinschaftsraum aufhält oder sich bei Mrs. Andrews krank gemeldet hat?", wies Beth eine der Schülerinnen an. Diese nickte, stand auf und verschwand, während Beth sich dem Unterricht zuwandte und mit einer kurzen Wiederholung der Dinge begann, die sie vor Beginn der Ferien durchgenommen hatte. Die Zweitklässler hatten inzwischen damit begonnen, leichtere Defensivzauber gegen Zauberkreaturen wie Grindelohs oder Doxies einzuüben und erlernten gleichzeitig die Grundbegriffe des Duellierens mit Zaubern wie Expelliarmus oder dem Beinklammerfluch.  
Beth ließ sie gerade von einem Schüler die üblichen Abwehrmethoden gegen Feuersalamander erläutern, als Miss Dashwood anklopfte und den Unterrichtsraum betrat.  
„Haben Sie Miss Parker gefunden?", fragte Beth.  
Die Schülerin nickte mit dem Kopf und sagte zögernd: „Professor Kaufmann, sie ist noch im Schlafsaal und sie …" Miss Dashwood brach ab.  
„Und?", fragte Beth.  
„Würden … würden Sie bitte mitkommen, Professor? Janet verhält sich irgendwie seltsam."  
Die Schülerin blickte Beth verstört an und diese nickte nach kurzem Zögern und sprach die gesamte Klasse an.  
„In Ordnung, hören Sie mir bitte zu. Wenn ich zurück bin, möchte ich die Zusammenfassung über die Feuersalamander von Ihnen vervollständigt wissen. Wenn Sie fertig sind, fangen Sie damit an, das Kapitel über die Grindelohs ab Seite 135 in Ihren Büchern nachzulesen. Mr. Stewart, Mr. Watson, Sie übernehmen die Aufsicht und sorgen für die notwendige Ruhe, Miss Dashwood, Sie kommen mit mir", bestimmte Beth und ging mit der Schülerin zusammen aus dem Klassenraum. Nachdem sie die Tür geschlossen hatte, verschloss sie diese magisch und legte einen Warnzauber auf das Klassenzimmer, der sie benachrichtigen würde, wenn hier eine unverhältnismäßige Lautstärke herrschen würde.  
Danach ging sie mit ihrer Schülerin zusammen zum Ravenclaw Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Dort angekommen, erwartete sie ungeduldig das Rätsel des adlerförmigen Türklopfers.  
Dieser öffnete scheinbar gemächlich den Mund und fragte: „Es hat keine Farbe, trotzdem kann man es sehen. Es wiegt nichts, aber jeder Gegenstand wird damit leichter. Was ist das?"  
Beth wandte sich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an ihre Schülerin: „Möchten Sie, Miss Dashwood?"  
„Ähm … vielleicht … Luft?", fragte diese mit unsicherer Stimme.  
„Auch Luft hat ein Gewicht, wenn auch ein Geringes", verneinte Beth.  
„Der Himmel?", fragte die Schülerin hilflos weiter.  
Beth schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Himmel besteht aus verschiedenen chemischen Zusammensetzungen und hat daher auch ein Gewicht." Mit einem Lächeln fuhr sie fort: „Es scheint ein Glück zu sein, dass Sie das Rätsel nicht gestellt bekommen haben, als Sie alleine hier waren."  
Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich zum Türklopfer um und sagte mit bestimmter Stimme: „Die Lösung ist ein Loch."  
Auf ihre Worte hin schwang die Eingangstür zur Seite und gab den Durchgang zum Gemeinschaftsraum frei. Die Schülerin trat mit ärgerlicher Miene ein, auf sich selbst wütend, dass sie das Rätsel nicht lösen konnte, dabei war die Antwort so naheliegend gewesen.  
Sie unterdrückte ihre Wut, denn es gab jetzt wichtigeres. Sie ging voran zum Schlafraum der Zweitklässler und deutete schweigend auf das Bett an der linken Wand, indem sich die Umrisse eines Menschen unter der dicken Decke abzeichneten.  
Beth ging wortlos an der Schülerin vorbei, betrat den kreisrunden Raum und ging zum einem bett an der linken Seite, neben dem alte, verblasste Vorhänge aus gelbem Samt hingen.  
„Miss Parker?", sprach Beth die Gestalt im Bett an. Diese zog verschlafen die Decke vom Kopf und sagte erstaunt: „Professor Kaufmann?", und fügte dann mit plötzlicher Angst in der Stimme hinzu: „Ist etwas passiert?"  
„Miss Parker, ist Ihnen nicht bewusst, dass Sie gerade in meinem Unterricht zu sitzen haben?", entgegnete Beth mit strenger Stimme.  
Das Gesicht des Mädchens nahm einen verwirrten, hilflosen Ausdruck an. „Professor, es sind doch Ferien und ich habe mir kein Nachsitzen bei Ihnen eingehandelt, wieso sollte ich also in Ihrem Klassenzimmer sein?"  
„Miss Parker, abgesehen davon, dass Sie inzwischen nicht nur den Unterricht schwänzen, sondern auch Ihre Schulkameraden von Ihrem Verhalten betroffen sind, weil ich sie nicht unterrichte, geht mir langsam die Geduld aus. Beenden Sie jetzt also diesen misslungenen Scherz, machen Sie sich fertig und seien Sie in zehn Minuten in meinem Unterricht, ansonsten erhalten Sie 100 Strafpunkte und zusätzlich zwei Wochen Nachsitzen." Beths Geduld neigte sich langsam dem Ende zu. Was sollte das alles? Miss Parker war bisher immer eine gute und motivierte Schülerin gewesen. Warum dann jetzt auf einmal dieses trotzige Verhalten? War sie so schlimm von der Pubertät betroffen?  
„Aber Professor, wir haben Ferien!", widersprach das Mädchen heftig, deren Stimme inzwischen einen leicht hysterischen Tonfall angenommen hatte.  
Beth atmete durch und blickte die Schülerin prüfend an, dann fragte sie mit langsamer Stimme: „Miss Parker, was glauben Sie, welchen Tag wir heute haben?"  
„Natürlich den 28. Dezember, Professor!", kam die prompte Antwort.  
Sie versuchte, in den Augen des Mädchens zu lesen, herauszufinden, ob sie weiterhin auf den Arm genommen wurde, aber Beth konnte nur Verwirrung, Hilflosigkeit, Trotz und Angst erkennen.  
Glaubte ihre Schülerin wirklich, was sie da sagte? Und wenn ja, warum?  
Ganz vorsichtig, um das Mädchen nicht zu erschrecken, setzte sich Beth auf ihr Bett, blickte sie an und sagte dann mit ruhiger Stimme: „Miss Parker, auch wenn Sie davon überzeugt sind, dass heute der 28. Dezember ist, muss ich Ihnen jetzt leider sagen, dass das nicht stimmt. Wir haben heute den 6. Januar, das neue Jahr hat bereits begonnen, ebenso wie die Schulferien gestern zu Ende gegangen sind. Verstehen Sie das?"  
Die Schülerin blickte sie einige Sekunden sprachlos an, dann begannen ihre Augen sich mit Tränen zu füllen, sie zitterte am ganzen Körper, hielt sich den Kopf mit beiden Händen und schluchzte: „Nein, das kann nicht sein, heute ist der 28., bis Silvester sind es noch drei Tage, heute ist der 28., es stimmt nicht, Sie lügen mich an …"  
Hatte Beth vorher noch Zweifel, ob das Mädchen nur spielte, so war sie sich jetzt sicher, dass es nicht so war. Sie wandte sich an Miss Dashwood, die mit bleichem Gesicht im Eingang zum Schlafraum stand und scheinbar gegen das Verlangen ankämpfte, einfach aus dem Raum zu rennen, zu unfassbar war, was sie gerade mitbekam.  
„Miss Dashwood", sprach Beth sie sanft an. „Bitte gehen Sie und holen Sie Mrs. Andrews hierher."  
Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis das Mädchen den Blick von ihrer Freundin abwandte, kurz nickte und aus dem Raum flüchtete. Beth wandte sich wieder ihrer Schülerin zu und versuchte, diese zu beruhigen, besänftigend mit ihr zu sprechen und die ganze Zeit flogen ihre Gedanken in ihrem Kopf hin und her. Was war nur mit Miss Parker passiert? Wieso hatte sie plötzlich einen Teil ihres Gedächtnisses verloren? Was konnte die Ursache sein? Hatte sie zu viel getrunken? War sie krank? Bilder von Hirntumoren schossen ihr durch den Kopf, aber sie versuchte schnell, die Bilder wieder abzuschütteln. Wo blieb Marie nur?  
Es dauerte zehn Minuten, bis die Krankenschwester im Schlafsaal erschien. „Was ist passiert?", fragte sie besorgt.  
„Miss Parker hatte einen … Nervenzusammenbruch", wich Beth der Frage erst einmal aus.  
Marie sah sie an, nickte und hob ihren Zauberstab. Sofort erschlaffte der Körper der Schülerin und die Heilerin ließ das jetzt bewusstlose Mädchen auf eine Bahre schweben.  
Beth erhob sich und folgte der Heilerin aus dem Schlafsaal.  
„Ich muss wieder zurück in meine Klasse", sagte sie beim Gehen. „Ich bin schon fast zwanzig Minuten weg und möchte nicht wissen, was die Schüler gerade anstellen. Ich komme nach dem Unterricht, um nach ihr zu schauen."  
Marie nickte nur und die Wege der beiden trennten sich. Kurz bevor die Heilerin außer Sicht war, drehte Beth sich um und rief noch: „Wo ist eigentlich Miss Dashwood?"  
„Ich habe sie zurück in deine Klasse geschickt!", antwortete Marie aus der Ferne und verschwand.  
Beth ging mit zügigen Schritten zurück zu ihrem Klassenzimmer. Davor bemerkte sie, dass die Lautstärke von drinnen sich erstaunlicherweise in Grenzen hielt.  
Sie öffnete die Tür und sah zu ihrer Überraschung, dass die Schüler in kleinen Gruppen zusammen saßen und scheinbar über den Inhalt ihrer Bücher diskutierten. Sie sahen auf, als Beth zu ihrem Pult ging, und jeder suchte eilig wieder seinen Platz auf.  
„Ich habe mir erlaubt, in deiner Klasse für Ruhe zu sorgen, nachdem du gegangen bist, meine Liebe", hörte sie eine Stimme hinter sich leise sagen. Sie zuckte kurz zusammen, drehte sich dann um und erblickte Albus in dem Bild rechts hinter ihr. Sie nickte ihm dankbar zu, wandte sich dann Mr. Watson und fragte: „Möchten Sie oder Mr. Stewart mir irgendetwas über die Zeit berichten, in der ich nicht anwesend war."  
Mit rotem Kopf stand der Schüler auf und stammelte: „Es tut uns leid, Professor Kaufmann, wir sind wohl etwas … zu laut geworden und da hat sich Mr. Dumbledore um uns gekümmert."  
Da Beth den Raum bezaubert hatte, fragte sie sich im Stillen, bei welcher Lautstärke Albus wohl schon eingegriffen hatte, beließ es aber bei der Erklärung des Schülers und fuhr ohne Kommentar mit dem Unterricht fort, während sie sich die ganze Zeit fragte, was wohl mit Miss Parker passiert war.

Noch bevor die Klingel das Ende der Doppelstunde ankündigte, entließ Beth ihre Schüler und lief eilig zum Krankenflügel.  
Dort angekommen sah sie Marie, die neben dem Bett von Miss Parker stand und mit nachdenklichem Blick auf diese herabsah. Sie hörte Beth kommen, blickte kurz auf und sagte dann: „Kannst du mir erklären, was genau geschehen ist, Beth?"  
Diese zuckte nur ratlos mit den Schultern. „Miss Parker ist nicht zum Unterricht erschienen und nachdem ich selbst im Schlafsaal war, um sie zu holen, hat sie einen äußerst verwirrten Eindruck gemacht."  
„Inwiefern?", hakte die Heilerin nach.  
„Nun, sie glaubte, es wäre der 28. Dezember und war regelrecht verängstigt, als ich sie davon zu überzeugen versuchte, dass das nicht stimmt."  
Marie nickte bei der Antwort nur nachdenklich.  
„Konntest du etwas herausfinden?", fragte Beth in die Stille.  
„Nicht viel", sagte die Heilerin bedauernd. „Ihr Gehirn funktioniert völlig normal, sie hat keine unentdeckte Krankheit. Ich kann es mir nicht erklären."  
„Könnte sie Zugang zu Alkohol bekommen haben?"  
„Dann hätte sie sich tagelang betrinken müssen, um eine solange Gedächtnislücke zu entwickeln", widersprach Marie.  
„Vielleicht wollte sie irgendetwas unbedingt verdrängen, was seitdem passiert ist?", mutmaßte Beth weiter.  
„Vielleicht", meinte die Heilerin nicht sehr überzeugt.  
„Was wirst du jetzt unternehmen?"  
„Nun, da es keine erkennbare Krankheit gibt, werde ich sie davon überzeugen, dass sie die letzten Tage durchgeschlafen hat und sie dann wieder in den Schulalltag entlassen, sofern ihr Zustand dann stabil ist", meinte Marie.  
„Das klingt nach einer guten Idee", stimmte Beth zögernd zu.  
„Gibst du mir Bescheid, wenn du sie wieder entlassen hast?", setzte sie noch hinzu und Marie bestätigte das.  
„Ich muss jetzt auch wieder in den Unterricht", bemerkte Beth mit einem Blick auf die Uhr und verabschiedete sich eilig.

Am Abend verließ Miss Parker die Krankenstation, noch etwas bleich, aber in der festen Überzeugung, sie hätte die letzten Tage mit einer Erkältung verschlafen und dürfte jetzt wieder in ihren Schlafsaal. Dort angekommen antwortete sie auf die Frage, ob alles in Ordnung war, nur mit einem „Klar, ich bin wieder ganz gesund", und die anderen fragten nicht weiter.  
So geriet der Vorfall in Vergessenheit, denn weder Marie, noch Beth erzählten jemandem davon und auch Albus hatte nicht die ganze Geschichte erlebt. Vielleicht wäre sonst alles ganz anders gekommen?


	48. Warnungen

Hallo zusammen,

was lange währt wird endlich gut oder es gibt ein neues Kapitel :-)  
Es tut mir leid, wenn es jetzt etwas länger immer dauert, aber meine Beta gibt ihr Bestes und da das Korrigieren immer neben dem Real Life stattfindet, dauert es manchmal etwas länger als von mir gehofft und euch gewünscht.  
Aber jetzt ist das nächste Kapitel da und ich hoffe, ihr habt viel Spaß damit :-)

LG  
Entchen

* * *

48.) Warnungen

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen auf Hogwarts wie im Flug. Der Schulalltag hatte die Bewohner schnell wieder ihren normalen Rhythmus finden lassen und das sonnige, wenn auch eiskalte Winterwetter tat sein übriges, um keine trübe Stimmung aufkommen zu lassen.  
Vielleicht lag es daran, dass keinem der Zauberer im Schloss auffiel, was sich immer öfters zeigte.  
Wer wollte schon einen Zusammenhang sehen zwischen einer Viertklässlerin aus Gryffindor, die ihre Hausaufgaben nicht nur vergaß, sondern auch nicht mehr wusste, dass sie überhaupt welche aufhatte, und einem Slytherin der Abschlussklasse, dem der Geburtstag seiner Freundin komplett entfallen und der deswegen damit beschäftigt war, Wiedergutmachung zu leisten?  
Selbst, wenn jemandem beide Ereignisse zu Ohren gekommen wären, hätte er sich vermutlich nichts dabei gedacht, denn so etwas geschah doch häufig und war kein Grund zur Beunruhigung.  
Das Problem war nur, dass es dieses Mal doch einer war.

Beth betrat das Schloss durch die große Eingangshalle und atmete bibbernd durch, als die warme Luft ihr Gesicht berührte. Sie klopfte die Hände zusammen und bewegte sich schnell Richtung Kerker, in der Hoffnung, dass das Labor wärmer wäre als die eisige Luft draußen. Obwohl es bereits Mitte Februar war, schien der Frühling noch unendlich weit entfernt, so hatte die Kälte das schottische Hochland noch im Griff.  
Am Labor angekommen öffnete sie die Tür und ging hinein, in dem Wissen, dass Severus da sein würde und die Prüfzauber daher nicht auf der Tür lägen. Der Zaubertrankmeister stand an ihrem Labortisch und hatte sich über einen Trank gebeugt, den sie gestern Abend noch angesetzt hatten.  
Immer noch zitternd kam Beth näher und fragte mit bibbernder Stimme: „Uuuuund?"  
Severus blickte beim Klang ihrer Stimme auf und zog bei ihrem Anblick fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Ich brauchte etwas frische Luft, im Schloss war es so stickig", bibberte Beth, setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und vergrub die Hände in ihrem dicken Fellumhang.  
„Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass schon viele Menschen ihr Leben verloren haben, weil sie erfroren sind, aber ich bisher noch von niemandem gehört habe, der tatsächlich aufgrund eines abscheulichen Geruches sein Leben ausgehaucht hat", entgegnete Severus spöttisch.  
Beth grinste nur schief. „Ich werde es mir merken."  
Allmählich fühlte sie die Wärme in ihre Glieder zurückkommen und das Zittern hörte langsam auf. Sie stellte sich neben Severus und fragte erneut: „Wie sieht es aus?"  
Er wiegte bedächtig den Kopf hin und her. „Zumindest ist der Trank durch die Zugabe des kolloidalen Silbers nicht unbrauchbar geworden, aber die von uns berechnete Veränderung in Farbe und Konsistenz hat nicht stattgefunden."  
Beth beugte sich über den Trank und begutachtete ihn. „Vielleicht muss er noch länger köcheln?", meinte sie.  
„Oder wir haben etwas übersehen", ergänzte Severus und fuhr nach kurzem Zögern fort. „Wir sollten uns noch einmal genauer damit beschäftigen, was genau wir bisher wissen."  
Beth nickte nach kurzem Überlegen, dann sah sie ihn an und sagte mit bittender Stimme: „Könnten wir das aber bitte irgendwo anders machen, wo es einen großen, knisternden Kamin gibt, der eine herrliche Wärme verströmt?"  
„Du erwartest sicher nicht, dass ich dich bemitleide, schließlich wolltest du rausgehen", antwortete Severus mit trockener Stimme.  
„Das würde mir nie im Leben einfallen", entgegnete Beth im gleichen Tonfall und grinste ihn an.  
„Gut", sagte er dann zu ihrer Überraschung. „Komm mit."  
Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich vom Tisch ab, hob die Unterlagen hoch, die auf seinem Tisch ausgebreitet waren, und verließ ohne weitere Worte das Labor. Beth folgte ihm hastig, versiegelte schnell die Tür und eilte ihm dann hinterher. Nach der zweiten Biegung erkannte sie, wo er hinwollte und wurde langsamer. Er ging freiwillig mit ihr in seine Wohnung?  
Vor der Tür angekommen, wartete Severus auf sie.  
„Womit habe ich die Ehre verdient?", fragte sie augenzwinkernd, als sie aufgeholt hatte.  
„Damit, dass mir eine erfrorene Kollegin nichts bringt", entgegnete Severus und öffnete die Tür.  
Drinnen empfing beide wohlige Wärme und Beth seufzte zufrieden auf.  
Sie bemerkte Severus' Blick nicht bei diesem Laut, sondern ging stattdessen zum Kamin und ließ sich auf dem Teppich davor nieder, das Gesicht dem Feuer entgegengestreckt.  
Severus legte die Unterlagen auf den Couchtisch, setzte sich auf einen Sessel und wartete.  
Nach fünf Minuten sagte er mit leicht genervter Stimme: „Bist du jetzt wieder aufgetaut?"  
Beth blickte ihn aus halb geöffneten Augen an, nickte dann, stand auf, zog ihren Wintermantel aus und streckte sich gähnend. „Ist das schön", meinte sie.  
Dann ging sie zu Severus hinüber und ließ sich auf einer der breiten Armlehnen nieder. „Wo fangen wir an?", fragte sie dann und blickte zu den Unterlagen. Sie bemerkte Severus' Verwirrung darüber nicht, dass sie sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte, anstatt in den anderen Sessel. Kurz saß er wie erstarrt da, bevor er einige der Pergamente in die Hand nahm, auf denen sie die Eigenschaft des kolloidalen Silbers und mögliche Nebenwirkungen aufgeführt hatten.  
Dann begann er mit professioneller Stimme, die nichts von seinen Gefühlen verriet, mit ihr zu diskutieren.

Beth bemerkte während der Unterhaltung, wie ihr Kopf immer schwerer wurde. Obwohl das Thema so spannend war, hatte sich eine hartnäckige Schläfrigkeit in ihrem Körper festgesetzt, der sie nicht entkam. Sie bemerkte es kaum, als sie auf der Armlehne immer tiefer rutschte und sich seitlich zusammenkauerte, bis sie eine sehr bequeme Position gefunden hatte, aus der heraus allerdings Severus' Arm ihre Sicht blockierte. Ohne genau zu wissen warum, deutete sie mit der Hand auf eine bestimmte Stelle auf dem Dokument, um eine ihrer Thesen zu untermauern, während gleichzeitig ihr Kopf auf Severus' Schulter zu liegen kam, damit sie den Text besser lesen konnte.  
„Ich glaube langsam, dass alleine die Zugabe des Silbers nicht ausreicht, um den Trank zu verändern", meinte sie schläfrig.  
Sie spürte nicht, wie sich der Zaubertränkemeister bei der Berührung ihres Kopfes versteifte, wie er die Hand um die Pergamente verkrampfte. Zu angenehm war seine Nähe, und als er nichts erwiderte, schloss sie kurz die Augen und genoss seine Wärme.

Severus hatte schon seit einiger Zeit bemerkt, dass Beth abwesend wirkte und ständig ihre Position veränderte, was ihn außerordentlich irritierte. Er hatte das Gefühl, als ob jede Nervenfaser seines Körpers angespannt war, und er wusste nicht, warum. Als dann ihr Kopf plötzlich auf seiner Schulter lag, war es, als ob ein Stromstoß durch seinen Körper glitt. Unwillkürlich verkrampfte er sich bei dem Gefühl in dem Versuch, ihm zu entkommen. Er wartete darauf, dass sie den Kopf wieder wegnahm, als er aber keine Regung mehr spürte und nichts außer ihrem leisen Atmen hörte, räusperte er sich und fragte: „Beth?"  
Er drehte den Kopf zu ihr um und blickte auf die Frau hinab, die sich fast zu einer Kugel zusammengerollt hatte und deren Kopf auf seiner Schulter lag. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und er rief sie erneut. Keine Reaktion.  
Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis er schließlich verstand, und es steigerte seine Verwirrung nur. War sie etwa eingeschlafen? In seiner Wohnung? Neben ihm?  
Er betrachtete die junge Frau ungläubig, konnte es nicht begreifen. Vertraute sie ihm so sehr, dass sie sich ihm so auslieferte? Er könnte sie jetzt angreifen und sie hätte keine Chance gegen ihn.  
Und ohne, dass er es wollte, schoss ihm plötzlich etwas ganz anderes durch den Kopf. Das Bild, wie er Beth auf die Arme nahm und in sein Schlafzimmer trug, um …  
Er schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. Was dachte er da? War er sexuell so frustriert, dass er schon daran dachte, eine wehrlose Frau zu überfallen?  
Nun ja, wehrlos war vielleicht das falsche Wort für seine junge Kollegin. Sie konnte ihm jederzeit die Hölle heiß machen. Sofern sie wach war.  
Resigniert schloss er die Augen und lehnte den Kopf zurück. Widerwillig gestand er sich ein, dass er es genoss, so mit ihr zu sitzen, ihre Wärme zu spüren und ihren Duft wahrzunehmen.  
Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl von Frieden erfüllte ihn, das er schon lange nicht mehr verspürt hatte.  
Was war nur mit ihm los? Diese Frau hatte es geschafft, sein Leben gehörig auf den Kopf zu stellen und doch bedauerte er es keine Sekunde lang. Nachdem er Silvester endlich eingesehen hatte, dass sein Versuch sie von sich zu stoßen, ergebnislos geblieben war, hatten die beiden geradezu spielerisch zu ihrem alten Umgang wiedergefunden. Und mehr noch, er hatte jetzt das Gefühl, als ob sie sich näher waren als je zuvor. Und er wusste nicht, was er damit anfangen sollte.  
Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als er plötzlich eine leise Stimme hörte: „Dass ich so ein Bild noch einmal sehen darf."  
Severus blickte auf und direkt in die zwinkernden Augen des gemalten Albus.  
„Was möchtest du, alter Mann?", fragte der Zaubertränkemeister abwehrend, beschämt darüber, dass ihn jemand so gesehen hatte.  
„Ich habe Beth gesucht. Hermione meinte, sie würde mit dir im Labor weiterforschen wollen, aber dort war keiner und daher habe ich angefangen, die anderen Räume abzusuchen", entgegnete Albus unschuldig.  
Bei seinen Worten verengten sich Severus' Augen argwöhnisch. „Woher weißt du, dass wir nicht im Labor waren?"  
Albus Gesichtszüge entglitten ihm ganz kurz, was dem Zaubertränkemeister nicht entging, aber er fing sich schnell wieder und meinte: „Ich konnte sehen, dass die Schutzzauber aktiviert waren."  
Die Erklärung war keineswegs zufriedenstellend und Severus überlegte, ob im Labor ein Bild hing, aber es fiel ihm nicht ein. Wenn ja, würde dieses rausfliegen! Das fehlte noch, dass der alte Kauz ihm auch da ständig über die Schulter schaute!  
„Was willst du von Beth?", fragte Severus, ohne auf Albus' Erklärung einzugehen.  
„Sie hatte einige Ideen für Hermiones Hochzeit und wollte mit mir besprechen, ob diese auf Hogwarts umsetzbar sind", antwortete Albus, obwohl dies nur ein Vorwand war, denn eigentlich hatte er nicht widerstehen können, Severus in der Situation, in der er ihn eben überraschend vorgefunden hatte, anzusprechen, um sein Verhalten beobachten zu können.  
Severus blickte auf Beth hinunter und meinte dann mit abweisender Stimme: „Es hat sicherlich noch Zeit bis später, sie schläft, wie du siehst."  
„Du hast sicherlich Recht. Du solltest sie aber besser zum Abendessen wecken, Hermione brennt schon darauf, ihr von dem Kleid zu erzählen, dass sie heute in einem Katalog gesehen hat."  
Severus nickte nur und Albus wandte sich ab, um aus dem Porträt zu gehen, blieb dann aber noch einmal stehen, blickte den Zaubertränkemeister durchdringend an und sagte dann mit sanfter Stimme: „Ein wundervolles Gefühl, wenn jemand einem so vertraut, oder, Severus?"  
Mit diesen Worten verschwand er aus dem Gemälde und hinterließ den sehr verwirrten Zauberer seinen Gedanken.

„Beth?", holte eine sanfte Stimme sie langsam aus dem schwarzen Nichts zurück, hallte in ihrem Kopf wieder und aktivierte ihre Sinne.  
Langsam schlug sie die Augen auf. Als erstes bemerkte sie ihren steifen Hals, gefolgt von ihren Beinen, die unangenehm kribbelten. Sie hob den Kopf und blickte in Severus' schwarze Augen, die sie prüfend musterten, bemerkte, dass ihr Kopf auf seiner Schulter ruhte und sie auf der Armlehne seines Sessels mehr lag als saß.  
Blut schoss ihr in die Wangen, sie setzte sich auf und rieb sich den Nacken. „Mensch, Severus, deine Schulter ist vielleicht unbequem", stöhnte sie. „Was natürlich nicht daran liegen kann, dass du zwei Stunden lang nicht einmal gezuckt hast", entgegnete er trocken.  
Sie war jedoch zu beschäftigt, die Schmerzen in ihren Beinen auszuschalten, indem sie keinen Muskel krümmte, um zu antworten, sondern verzog nur das Gesicht. Als Severus sich aufsetzen wollte, rief sie entsetzt: „Bewege bitte bloß nicht den Sessel! Meine Beine sind eingeschlafen und völlig taub." Dann stöhnte sie wieder, als sie versuchsweise ihre Zehen bewegte, während er ohne erkennbare Bewegung aufstand.  
Severus konnte nicht anders, er musste bei ihrem offensichtlichen Unbehagen lächeln. Sie blickte zu ihm auf und trotz ihres Erstaunens, zum ersten Mal ein wirkliches Lächeln bei ihm zu sehen, sagte sie schmollend: „Schon klar, der große Spion Dumbledores, der Bezwinger des Bösen hat natürlich viel schlimmere Dinge durchgemacht als so ein paar läppisch eingeschlafene Beine."  
„In der Tat."  
„Trotzdem tut es verdammt weh!", beharrte Beth auf ihrem Standpunkt. Sie sah ihm immer noch ins Gesicht, auf dem eben noch das Lächeln gelegen hatte, das ihn ganz anders hatte wirken lassen. Jünger und unbeschwerter, nicht so verbittert und zynisch. Es hatte ihr gefallen. Und vor allem gefielen ihr die Emotionen, die sie empfand. Die Freude darüber, dass sie der Grund für das Lächeln gewesen war, die Erkenntnis, dass er es nicht verlernt hatte.  
In diesem Moment wuchs ihre Zuneigung zu diesem verschlossenen, seltsamen Mann noch mehr und sie lächelte ihn warmherzig an.  
Seine Reaktion war jedoch gänzlich anders, als sie gedacht hatte. Anstatt vielleicht zurückzulächeln, verengten sich seine Augen, er verschränkte die Arme und sagte in abweisendem Ton: „Wenn du jetzt fertig bist mit Jammern, dann sollten wir zum Abendessen in die Große Halle gehen, bevor Hermione einen Suchtrupp losschickt."  
Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich zur Tür und Beth erhob sich seufzend. Dieser Mann hatte manchmal Stimmungswechsel wie eine Schwangere, dachte sie mürrisch, griff sich ihren Umhang und ging mit immer noch steifen Beinen zum Eingang.  
Dort angekommen, blieb sie ihm gegenüber stehen, sah ihn an und bewegte sich dann so schnell, dass er es nicht kommen sah.  
„Danke, dass du mich hast schlafen lassen", flüsterte sie, bevor sie ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange gab und durch die Tür verschwand.  
Severus stand wie angewurzelt an der Türschwelle und hob langsam die Hand zu seiner Wange, bevor er sie abrupt wieder fallen ließ und ihr hinterher in die Große Halle ging.

Das gedämpfte Klappern von Besteck, ein Stimmengewirr von Unterhaltungen und ab und zu vereinzeltes Gelächter beherrschten die Große Halle, als die Schüler und Lehrer von Hogwarts beim Abendessen saßen und sich vom anstrengenden Tag erholten.  
Beth und Hermione saßen nebeneinander und unterhielten sich eifrig über Brautkleider, die verschiedenen Schnitte und Stoffe und was wohl am besten zu Hermiones Figur passen würde, immer wieder unterstützt durch Pomona, Marie, Anette und Minerva, die eifrig ihr Wissen dazugaben.  
Die Männer, die sich glücklicherweise auf der anderen Seite des Lehrertisches versammelt hatten, warfen nur ab und zu verzweifelte Blicke zu den Professorinnen hinüber, wenn die begeisterten Ausrufe zu laut wurden. Dann sahen sich Edward, Filius, Severus und die anderen nur mit stummem Einverständnis an und waren froh, von irgendwelchen Fragen bezüglich Dekoration, Kleidung des Bräutigams oder ähnlichem verschont zu werden.  
Plötzlich breitete sich Unruhe am Eingang der Halle aus und die Gespräche verstummten nach und nach, um die Ursache herauszufinden.  
Unvermutet war Professor Trelawney an der Eingangstür erschienen und schritt jetzt wie in Trance die Halle hinunter. Sie trug einen merkwürdig bunten Umhang, der einem Hippie Kleid erstaunlich ähnlich sah, ihre Haare waren noch unordentlicher als sonst und ihre Brille hing unbeachtet um ihren Hals.  
Als sie vor dem Lehrertisch ankam, blieb sie stehen und blickte mit leeren, ausdruckslosen Augen nach oben.  
Dann hob sie die Hände und sprach mit merkwürdig veränderter Stimme.

„Bewohner von Hogwarts, passet auf!  
Denn was vor Jahrhunderten geschah, nimmt auch heute wieder seinen Lauf.  
Du, der den Vertrag gebrochen, überlege und besinne dich!  
Sonst werden die Erinnerungen in euch allen vergehen, sie verflüchtigen sich.  
Ein Lachen, ein Blick, ein Kuss oder auch ein Gesicht,  
es wird euch entfallen, als existierte es nicht.  
Für immer verloren in der Dunkelheit  
Ausgelöscht und vergessen im stetigen Strom der Zeit."

Nach diesen Worten drehte sich Professor Trelawney um und verließ genauso plötzlich die Große Halle, wie sie sie betreten hatte. Zurück blieben erschrockene und verständnislose Mienen, die sich auf den Gesichtern, der wie erstarrt dasitzenden Lehrer und Schüler, ausgebreitet hatten.  
Plötzlich erklang die Stimme einer Erstklässlerin aus Hufflepuff in der Stille. „Was war das?", rief sie mit hysterischem Unterton und begann zu weinen. Als ob dies das Signal gewesen wäre, erhob sich ein lautes Stimmengewirr, die Schüler riefen durcheinander, manche weinten leise, geschockt von dem, was sie gehört und gesehen hatten, und wiederum andere schienen nichts mehr um sie herum wahrzunehmen.  
Auch bei den Lehrern hatte der unvermutete Auftritt von Professor Trelawney die unterschiedlichsten Reaktionen ausgelöst. Einige der älteren Lehrer, die dies schon einmal erlebt hatten, hatten begonnen, besorgt miteinander zu sprechen. Die neueren Kollegen schauten sich unsicher um und wussten nicht, wie sie mit der Situation umgehen sollten.  
Zum Schluss war es Filius, der aufstand und mit überraschend lauter Stimme rief: „Ich bitte um Ruhe!"  
Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis auch der letzte Schüler seinen Blick zum Lehrertisch gewandt hatte und nur noch vereinzelte Schluchzer die Stille durchdrangen.  
„Was Sie eben miterlebt haben, ist kein Grund zur Beunruhigung", fuhr der Professor für Zauberkunst ruhig fort. „Ich versichere Ihnen, dass keine Gefahr für Sie besteht. Die Lehrer werden über das Geschehene diskutieren und Maßnahmen einleiten, sollte dies notwendig sein. Bitte beruhigen Sie sich jetzt und fahren mit dem Abendessen fort."  
Er setzte sich und blickte zu Minerva, die mit abwesendem Gesichtsausdruck auf ihrem Platz saß. Ihre Gedanken rasten, Puzzlestücke, die sie die letzten Monate gesammelt hatte, wirbelten in ihrem Kopf hin und her, aber sie konnte kein klares Bild zusammensetzen, keine konkrete Verbindung herstellen.  
Sie schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf, als Edward sie ansprach: „Minerva? Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
„Was? Ja, natürlich … Danke, Filius, für deine Ansprache", sagte sie schnell und blickte sich um. Obwohl der Geräuschpegel in der Halle immer noch lauter war als sonst, schienen sich die meisten Schüler bereits beruhigt zu haben und widmeten sich wieder wichtigeren Themen, wie dem nächsten Quidditchspiel.  
Minerva stand auf und blickte die Lehrer der Reihe nach an. „In einer halben Stunde im Lehrerbüro", sagte sie nur und verschwand mit schnellen Schritten aus der Großen Halle, gefolgt von Albus' gemaltem Ich. 


	49. Hochzeitsvorbereitungen

Guten Morgen zusammen,

tja, was soll ich sagen?  
Meine Beta war fleißig und ich freue mich, euch das neue Kapitel präsentieren zu dürfen :-)

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß damit und noch einen wunderschönen, sonnigen Sonntag.

LG  
Entchen 

* * *

49.) Hochzeitsvorbereitungen

„Und ihr habt immer noch keine Ahnung, was die Prophezeiung von Trelawney bedeuten könnte?", fragte Harry und blickte Beth von oben an.  
Diese rollte sich auf die Seite, stützte den Kopf in eine Hand und blickte nachdenklich über den See.  
„Nein. Wir haben das Thema inzwischen gefühlte hundert Mal von allen Blickwinkeln aus betrachtet, aber völlig umsonst. Keiner von uns hatte irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt oder zumindest eine Idee, um dem Ganzen auf die Spur zu kommen."  
Sie rollte sich wieder auf den Rücken, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und seufzte: „Es ist ziemlich frustrierend, wenn man ein Rätsel vor sich hat, das scheinbar nicht zu lösen ist."  
„Habt ihr denn nicht den kleinsten Ansatz dafür?", hakte Harry nach.  
Beth zuckte mit den Schultern. „Außer der Information, dass so etwas schon einmal in Hogwarts passiert ist, gab es nicht viel, mit dem man beginnen könnte. Und wonach sollen wir suchen? Die Geschichte von Hogwarts ist so lang und der größte Teil steht nicht mal in den Büchern drin."  
Sie schloss die Augen und genoss die Sonnenstrahlen auf ihrem Gesicht.  
Harry und Beth saßen am Ufer des Sees auf einer dicken Wolldecke, die so verzaubert war, dass sie die Temperatur einer Wärmflasche hatte und somit ideal, um darauf bei dem schönen, aber kalten Wetter zu sitzen und zu beobachten, wie die Natur sich ganz zögerlich aus dem Griff des Winters löste. Das war definitiv einer von Harrys besseren Einfällen, dachte Beth genüsslich.  
„Wie geht es Ginny?", fragte sie nach ca. fünf Minuten und öffnete gemächlich ein Auge, nur um zu sehen, wie Harrys Wangen eine leichte rosa Farbe annahmen. Sie lächelte verstohlen.  
„Gut", antwortete er schließlich. „Sie hat meinen Chef dazu gezwungen, dafür zu sorgen, dass ich nicht länger als 40 Stunden die Woche arbeite und mich mindestens zwei Tage die Woche völlig aus dem Verkehr ziehe." Seine Stimme klang nicht so, als ob er Ginnys Einmischung bereute.  
Sie öffnete die Augen und sah ihn an. „Also seid ihr jetzt wieder so richtig zusammen?"  
Harry nickte. „Ich habe mich nie so recht dafür bedankt, dass du mir an Silvester den Kopf gewaschen hast, oder?", fragte er dann.  
Sie streckte sich und meinte grinsend: „Ach, keine Ursache, lebenslange Frondienste reichen mir als Dank."  
„Das würde dir gefallen", meinte er nur lachend und bevor sie sich versah, hatte er eine große Hand Schnee von der Wiese aufgeklaubt und ihr direkt ins Gesicht gepfeffert.  
„Was?", prustete Beth entrüstet, sprang auf und schüttelte den Schnee ab. „Soll das dein Dank sein?", fragte sie atemlos, während ihr Zauberstab sich schon bewegte und ein großer Schneeball Harry von hinten am Kopf traf.  
„Au!", rief dieser und schnell waren die beiden in eine Schneeballschlacht verwickelt.  
Nach fünf Minuten hob Beth eine nasse Hand und sagte: „Erbarmen! Ich erlöse dich aus dem Frondienst, aber hör auf!" Sie atmete heftig, auf ihrer Kleidung, ihrem Gesicht und ihren Haaren klebte Schnee und ihre Wangen waren ganz rot geworden. Harry sah allerdings auch nicht besser aus und akzeptierte das Friedensangebot erleichtert. Allerdings nicht, ohne noch einen letzten Versuch zu starten. Mit der Hand voller Schnee ging er auf Beth zu und grinste diabolisch. Sie hob abwehrend die Hände und sagte: „Oh nein, du wirst mich nicht einseifen, Harry Potter!"  
Dann schrie sie auf und lief weg, gefolgt von Harry, der sie schließlich einholte, stolperte und beide zusammen in den Schnee kullerten. Lachend blickten sie sich in die Augen.  
„Mensch, bist du schwer!", beschwerte Beth sich dann scherzhaft und drückte ihn etwas weg, allerdings nur, um mit ihren Händen abermals Schnee in sein Gesicht zu schaufeln.  
„Ich dachte, du willst Frieden", prustete Harry lachend, stand auf und zog sie mit sich.  
„Das war vor deinem hinterhältigen Angriff", verteidigte sich Beth.  
„Friede?"  
„Friede!", bestätige Harry, legte einen Arm um Beths Schulter und zusammen gingen sie zurück zur Decke, nass und voller Schnee, aber glücklich. Kurz bevor sie die Decke erreichten, zog eine Gestalt am Eingangstor des Schlosses Beths Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.  
„Schau mal, da steht Severus", sagte sie und wunderte sich, weil er wie erstarrt dort stand und zu ihnen hinüberblickte, und sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde er selbst aus dieser Entfernung Harry mit seinen Blicken erdolchen.  
Dieser blickte ebenfalls zu der schwarz gekleideten Gestalt hinüber und meinte achselzuckend: „Ich weiß ehrlich nicht, wieso du ihn so magst. Immer, wenn er mich sieht, scheint er sich tausend Ideen auszudenken, wie er mich möglichst schmerzhaft beseitigen kann. Zumindest erzählen das seine Augen selbst jetzt."  
„Ich weiß nicht, was er hat", entgegnete Beth verwundert. „So ist er bei mir sonst nie."  
„Egal", sagte Harry und lenkte Beth ab, indem er begann, sie über die Hochzeit auszufragen, die in zwei Wochen stattfinden würde, und sie ging willig darauf ein.  
Sie ahnte nicht, dass Harry mit seinen Vermutungen nicht weit von der Wahrheit entfernt gewesen war. Obwohl er es selbst nicht wusste, war in Severus bei dem Anblick der beiden, die sich lachend mit Schnee bewarfen und herumtollten wie kleine Kinder, heftige Eifersucht hochgekommen, die es ihm unmöglich machte, den Blick abzuwenden. Er hätte Potter am liebsten den Grindelohs im See zum Fraß vorgeworfen. Beth war SEINE Kollegin, SEINE Laborpartnerin, sie sollte gefälligst mit ihm Zeit verbringen! Nicht, dass er jemals im Schnee herumspielen würde, aber das tat nichts zur Sache. Unfähig, seine Gefühle einzuordnen und zu begreifen, was die Ursache war, stapfte er schließlich voller Wut zurück ins Schloss und jeder Schüler, den er auf seinem Weg in die Kerker traf, fragte sich, was er falsch gemacht hatte, als es nur so Strafpunkte hagelte.

„Du siehst wundervoll aus, Mione", rief Beth begeistert, als Hermione aus der Umkleidekabine des Brautmodengeschäftes in London kam und sich einmal um sich selbst drehte.  
Die Hochzeit würde in einer Woche stattfinden und es war die letzte Anprobe, dann konnten sie das Kleid endlich mit nach Hogwarts nehmen.  
Hermione hatte schnell gewusst, was sie wollte. Eine kleine Hochzeit auf Hogwarts, mit ihren engsten und besten Freunden und ihren Eltern. Und ein richtiges Brautkleid. Bei allem andern war sie zu Kompromissen bereit gewesen, nur kurze Flitterwochen bis zu den Schulferien, nur eine kleine Band für die Feier, da nur 30 Personen anwesend sein würden und lediglich eine magische Zeremonie, keine in der Muggelwelt. Aber ihr Kleid hatte ihr keiner ausreden können.  
Und als Beth sie jetzt so sah, war sie sehr froh darüber. Es war aus einem schweren, aber dennoch fließendem Satin Stoff in einen hellen Cremeton und schmiegte sich an Hermiones Figur. Es hatte einen V-Ausschnitt und war ärmellos und besaß keinerlei Stickereien, Steinchen oder sonstiges.  
Damit hätte es eigentlich wie ein Nachthemd ausgesehen. Das raffinierte kam erst darüber.  
Eine Art langer Überwurf aus wundervoller spanischer Spitze in einem dunkleren Farbton als das Kleid und mit langen Trompetenärmeln, der wie ein Mantel über das Kleid gezogen wurde. Gehalten wurde er unterhalb der Brust von einer goldenen Brosche und fiel von da an zu beiden Seiten schräg herunter. Durch diesen Überwurf sah das Kleid durch die Spitze gleichzeitig verspielt, aber auch unheimlich elegant und romantisch aus, so dass es einfach perfekt zu Hogwarts passte. Die langen Ärmel passten wunderbar zur Jahreszeit und dem Schloss, die feine Spitze mit der erlesenen Stickerei gab ihm einen Hauch von Haute Couture, den nur spanische Brautkleider besaßen.  
Kurzum, Hermione sah wunderschön aus.  
Leider schien sie selbst Beths Begeisterung nicht zu teilen, sie blickte unsicher in den Spiegel. „Bist du sicher, dass es Blaise gefallen wird?", fragte sie zögernd.  
Beth stöhnte innerlich. „So gut, dass er es dir am liebsten sofort wieder ausziehen möchte", versicherte sie und sah ihre Freundin grinsend an.  
„Ich weiß nicht", meinte diese dennoch. „Vielleicht hätte ich doch das ohne Ärmel nehmen sollen?"  
„Damit du dir auf der Hochzeit eine schöne Erkältung holst? Das Kleid ist perfekt, wie für dich gemacht."  
„Das sagst du nur, weil du meine Freundin bist", beharrte Hermione auf ihrem Standpunkt.  
„Glaub mir, jeder Mann, den ich jetzt fragen würde, würde das ebenfalls sagen", meinte Beth leicht genervt.  
Hermione kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. „Wirklich jeder?", fragte sie dann.  
„Absolut jeder", versicherte ihre Freundin.  
„Dann soll Severus seine Meinung abgeben", sagte Hermione unvermutet.  
„Ähm … was?" Beth glaubte, sich verhört zu haben.  
„Naja, du hast gesagt, jeder Mann. Wenn selbst Severus, der sonst niemals Lob ausspricht, zugibt, dass das Kleid schön ist, dann muss es wahr sein", sagte Hermione stur.  
„Du willst, dass ich jetzt zurück ins Schloss appariere, Severus hole und mit ihm zurück ins Muggellondon komme, damit er dir sagt, wie toll du in diesem Kleid aussiehst?", fragte Beth ungläubig.  
„Nein, du hast Recht, ich sollte doch einfach ein anderes nehmen", beschloss Hermione.  
„Warte", meinte Beth genervt, als ihre Freundin sich schon zu den Kleiderstangen umgedreht hatte.  
„Können wir nicht einfach irgendjemanden von der Straße fragen?", versuchte sie es noch einmal, aber Hermione schüttelte störrisch den Kopf. „Ich möchte wissen, was Severus dazu sagt, er ist wenigstens immer ehrlich, wenn auch sonst nichts."  
„Du bringst mich noch um", stöhnte Beth. Wie sollte sie das anstellen? Alleine die Vorstellung, Severus ins Muggellondon zu bringen, war absolut absurd, geschweige denn die Frage, wie sie ihn überhaupt dazu bringen sollte, mitzukommen.  
Noch einmal wollte sie versuchen, ihre Freundin davon zu überzeugen, dass ihre Idee völliger Schwachsinn und obendrein völlig unnötig war, aber ein Blick auf Hermiones störrische Miene reichte ihr. Sie würde ihre Meinung nicht ändern und es wäre ein riesiger Fehler, wenn sie das Kleid doch umtauschen würde. War sie vor ihrer Hochzeit auch so schlimm gewesen? Mit Sicherheit nicht. Hermione war plötzlich wie verwandelt, sie war doch sonst so erwachsen, verständig und in sich ruhend, wieso dann diese Unsicherheit und Ruhelosigkeit? Beth verstand es einfach nicht, aber sie wusste, sie hatte keine Chance.  
„Also schön", seufzte sie schließlich. „Wenn ich in einer Stunde nicht zurück bin, dann habe ich es nicht geschafft." Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um, stürmte aus dem Geschäft direkt in eine kleine Nebenstraße, blickte sich um und apparierte mit einem leisen Knall, nur um kurz danach vor den Toren von Hogwarts wieder aufzutauchen.  
Alleine beim Anblick stöhnte sie erneut auf. Wieso hatte sie sich nur dazu überreden lassen?  
Zögernd lief sie über die Ländereien und trotzdem kam das Eingangstor viel zu schnell näher. Sie durchquerte die Eingangshalle und ging runter in die Kerker. Severus wollte heute einen neuen Versuch mit dem Trank aufsetzen und sie war sich sicher, ihn im Labor zu finden.  
Davor angekommen sah sie, dass die Prüfzauber nicht aktiviert waren, und sie öffnete die Tür. Der Professor für Zaubertränke stand an seinem Labortisch und beschrieb ein Pergament.  
„Severus?", sprach Beth ihn an und trat näher.  
Er blickte auf, schaute aber sofort wieder hinunter und schrieb weiter. „Der Versuch war wieder ein Fehlschlag. Wir müssen uns etwas anderes einfallen lassen, um das Silber in seiner Wirkung zu stärken."  
Beth nickte nur geistesabwesend, antwortete aber nicht, weshalb er wieder hochsah und sie fragend anblickte.  
„Severus", begann sie zögernd, „ich muss dich um einen Gefallen bitten, es ist wirklich sehr wichtig und du darfst einfach nicht ausschlagen."  
Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Meinst du nicht, dass du in letzter Zeit ziemlich viele Gefallen forderst?", fragte er mit mürrischer Stimme.  
„Aber es ist wirklich wichtig", beharrte Beth.  
„Das war es bis jetzt immer."  
Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er hatte ja Recht. Die letzten Wochen hatte sie ihn förmlich jeden dritten Tag angebettelt, damit er mit ihr zusammen spielte. Mit der Gitarre als Begleitung konnte sie endlich wieder voller Begeisterung Schlagzeug spielen und sie harmonierten so gut zusammen. Zumindest, was die Musik anging. Vor vier Wochen hatte Albus ihnen zugehört und danach den dezenten Hinweis fallen gelassen, dass Edward ein wirklich guter Bassspieler sei und außerdem auch noch singen könne. Und so hatte Beth ihn spontan gefragt, ob er nicht mit ihnen spielen würde. Severus hatte sich erst dagegen gesträubt, aber schließlich eingelenkt und nach der ersten Probe war Beth klar, dass sie mit den beiden unbedingt bei Hermiones Hochzeit spielen wollte. Und so übten die drei jetzt jede Woche einige Lieder ein, die zu dem Anlass passten und eine Überraschung werden sollten.  
Severus war darüber gar nicht begeistert, er musste sich jedes Mal zusammenreißen, wenn Beth Edward während der Probe anstrahlte. Ein nettes Gesicht und eine gute Stimme und die Frauen schmolzen dahin! Severus' Gefühle ähnelten denen, die er in letzter Zeit jedes Mal verspürte, wenn er Beth mit einem anderen Mann reden sah, und er konnte immer noch nicht begreifen, warum er darauf so gereizt reagierte.  
Zusätzlich dazu hatte Beth ihn um Mithilfe bei einigen kleineren Überraschungen gebeten, einfach, weil sie ihn so gerne dabeihaben wollte. Sie musste ihm nur kurz erklären, was sie wollte, und er wusste, was sie meinte, und steuerte immer so gute Ideen bei, wenn auch widerwillig. Er schien sie zu verstehen, selbst wenn sie manchmal etwas konfus daherredete und deswegen suchte sie automatisch seinen Rat. Er ergänzte sie.  
Und jetzt bat sie ihn schon wieder um Hilfe. „Ehrlich, Severus, ich wollte dich dieses Mal wirklich nicht darum bitten, aber ich wurde gezwungen. Du hast dafür etwas gut bei mir."  
„So viele Gefallen kannst du gar nicht abbezahlen", sagte er düster und sie lächelte unwillkürlich. Sie wusste, sie hatte gewonnen. Sie ging zu ihm, nahm seine Hand und zog daran. „Komm, wir müssen dafür aus dem Schloss heraus."  
Widerwillig ließ er die Feder fallen und folgte ihr, sein Körper gebannt von der Berührung ihrer Hand und nicht gewillt, den Kontakt wieder zu lösen.  
Eilig lief sie aus dem Schloss hinaus und zielstrebig zur Appariergrenze. Dort angekommen, warf sie ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und hob schnell ihren Zauberstab, während sie gleichzeitig sagte: „Wir müssen ins Muggellondon."  
Er hatte keine Zeit, zu reagieren, bevor er plötzlich ohne seinen schwarzen Umhang dastand. Stattdessen trug er eine dunkelblaue, leicht verwaschene Jeans, die für seinen Geschmack viel zu eng saß, und ein schwarzes Hemd.  
Beth hob eine Augenbraue bei seinem Anblick und meinte lächelnd: „Severus, du bist immer für eine Überraschung gut." Dann grinste sie schelmisch und fuhr fort: „Du solltest besser nicht zu oft so rumlaufen, sonst himmeln dich bald alle Schülerinnen an."  
„Du hast besser einen sehr guten Grund dafür", knurrte er, griff ihre Hand fester und ließ sich von ihr in die Apparation ziehen. Sekunden später tauchten sie in der kleinen Seitengasse auf und Beth vergewisserte sich schnell, dass niemand ihr Auftauchen bemerkt hatte. Dann zog sie Severus zu dem Brautmodengeschäft. Als sie Anstalten machte, einzutreten, entriss er ihr die Hand und verschränkte die Arme. „Was soll das werden?", zischte er wütend. „Ich werde da auf gar keinen Fall reingehen."  
„Bitte, Severus", flehte Beth und wollte ihn mit sich ziehen, aber er stand wie angewurzelt vor dem Eingang. Sie fuhr sich frustriert durch die Haare. „Hermione hat sich ein wunderschönes Kleid ausgesucht, es passt perfekt zu ihr, perfekt zum Schloss, einfach zu allem. Und jetzt plötzlich bei der letzten Anprobe, wird sie unsicher und hat den blöden Einfall, es zurückzugeben, es sei denn, du sagst ihr, dass du es gut findest", erklärte sie hastig und seufzte dann frustriert auf. „Ehrlich, ich habe keine Ahnung, wie sie auf diese blöde Idee kommt, aber ich bitte dich, geh einfach für fünf Minuten mit mir da rein und sag ihr, wie bezaubernd sie aussieht. Du wirst nicht einmal lügen müssen, ich verspreche es dir." Sie sah ihn bittend an.  
Er lehnte sich zu ihr herunter und sagte mit samtweicher Stimme: „Wie kommst du auf die Idee, ich würde Miss I-know-it-all auch nur im Traum ein Kompliment irgendeiner Art machen wollen?"  
„Ich dachte, ihr würdet euch inzwischen besser verstehen", brachte Beth hervor.  
„Und?", fragte er mit spöttischer Stimme und sie sah ihn plötzlich genervt an. „Jetzt hör endlich damit auf, Severus, du wirst es überleben, wenn du EINMAL im Leben nett bist."  
Er sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an und sagte dann verächtlich: „Ich habe genug von dem Unsinn." Dann drehte er sich mit Schwung um, was ohne Umhang nur halb so beeindruckend wirkte, und wollte zurück in die kleine Gasse gehen. Beth eilte ihm hinterher und hielt erneut eine seiner Hände fest. "Bitte, Severus", fing sie mit flehender Stimme an, „bitte, mach es für mich, ja?"  
Er drehte sich zu ihr um, packte sie an den Schultern und drückte sie gegen die Wand des Hauses. Dann beugte er sich herunter und zischte ihr leise ins Ohr: „Darf ich dich daran erinnern, wie viele Gefallen ich dir die letzte Zeit erwiesen habe? Ich verbringe mehrere Stunden in der Woche mit diesem Angeber von Geschichtsprofessor und sehe dabei zu, wie er dich bei jedem langsamen Lied anschmachtet. Ich vergeude damit meine Zeit, die ich DEINEM Trank widmen könnte, um DEINEM Werwolffreund zu helfen und anstatt mit dem zufrieden zu sein, was ich dir gebe, willst du immer noch mehr. Ich habe keine Lust, mich so von dir einspannen zu lassen. Ich hasse Hochzeiten!"  
Mit diesen Worten richtete er sich wieder auf und blickte ihr lange ins Gesicht. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen und Tränen standen in ihnen. „Es … es tut mir leid, Severus. Ich wusste nicht, dass dir das alles so zuwider ist. Ich dachte, … du würdest mir helfen wollen, warum hast du sonst zugesagt?", brachte sie stotternd hervor.  
Als er ihr Gesicht sah, verfluchte er sich innerlich. Warum konnte er sich nicht beherrschen? Natürlich hatte er ihr helfen wollen. Er wollte Zeit mit ihr verbringen. Und selbst wenn er den Geschichtsprofessor ertragen musste, genoss er es, während der Proben den Einklang mit ihr zu erleben. Den Rhythmus, den sie erschuf, zu erweitern und zu vervollständigen. Sie harmonierten wunderbar zusammen.  
Und trotzdem, er hatte nicht gelogen. Bei jeder Probe konnte er zusehen, wie Edward ihr immer wieder Blicke zuwarf, in den Pausen mit ihr scherzte und sie berührte, wann immer er Gelegenheit dazu hatte. Severus hasste es. Sie war SEINE Laborpartnerin, er hatte zuerst mit ihr gespielt.  
Und er wollte, dass sie sich an IHN wendete, wenn sie Hilfe brauchte, nicht an jemand anderen. Nicht an Edward, Potter oder sonst wen.  
Und deswegen atmete er tief durch, blickte sie an und sagte mit tonloser Stimme: „Verzeih, Beth. Lass es uns hinter uns bringen." Damit ließ er sie los und ging ohne weitere Worte in das Brautmodengeschäft. Beth blickte ihm mit zitternden Knien hinterher. Was war gerade nur geschehen? Was sollte das? Seine Worte klangen ihr noch in den Ohren. Edward? Schmachtende Blicke? Das klang ja fast, als ob Severus … eifersüchtig war? Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie verstand diesen Mann einfach nicht.  
Langsam beruhigte sie sich und zwang sich dazu, ihm hinterher zu gehen. Sie hatte jetzt keine Zeit zum Grübeln und egal, was den Sinneswandel ausgelöst hatte, sie sollte dankbar dafür sein.  
Sie betrat den Laden und sah Severus etwas verloren in der Mitte des Raumes stehen und auf sie warten. „Wo ist Hermione jetzt?", fragte er mich leicht genervter Stimme und sie beeilte sich, ihn zu dem abgetrennten Bereich zu führen, in dem die Anprobe stattfand. Davor blieb sie stehen und rief: „Mione, bist du noch angezogen?"  
„Ja, komm rein! Hast du es geschafft?", erklang die Stimme ihrer Freundin und Beth zog den Vorhang zur Seite und betrat den Raum.  
Hermione stand in der Mitte und blickte ihnen mit erwartungsvollem Gesicht entgegen. Es leuchtete auf, als sie Severus sah, der sich sofort neben dem Vorhang an die Wand lehnte, die Arme verschränkte und sie mit finsterem Gesicht ansah.  
„Danke, dass du gekommen bist, Severus", sagte sie mit freudiger Stimme. „Ich brauche eine ehrliche Meinung von einem Mann und ich weiß, du wirst kein Blatt vor den Mund nehmen. Wie findest du das Kleid? Bitte sei ehrlich!", fuhr sie mit einem unsicheren Lächeln fort.  
Er ließ sich Zeit, besah sie sich von unten bis oben, nahm jede Kleinigkeit war, bedeutete ihr mit einem Finger, sich zu drehen und mit jeder Minute, die er schwieg, wurde ihr Gesicht unsicherer und ungeduldiger. „Und? Sieht sie nicht zauberhaft aus, Severus?", meinte Beth mit bittender Stimme, als sie es nicht mehr aushielt, und sah ihn flehend an.  
„Sie sieht …", begann er, verstummte dann und blickte Hermione an. „Blaise wird sich wie der glücklichste Mann der Welt vorkommen, wenn er dich heiratet", sagte er mit erstaunlich sanfter Stimme, so dass Beth ihn nur verwundert anblickte. Hermiones Gesicht jedoch strahlte voller Freude. „Also gefällt es dir?", vergewisserte sie sich und er nickte nur stumm. Dann blickte er Beth an. „War's das?", fragte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und sie nickte dankbar.  
Er wollte sich schon abwenden, als Hermione rief: „Moment! Du musst dir auch noch Beths Kleid anschauen! Beth, zieh dich schnell um!"  
„Mione, mir gefällt mein Kleid, Severus braucht nicht extra noch länger hierzubleiben", sagte Beth schnell, aber ein Blick auf Hermiones störrisches Gesicht zeigte ihr, dass sie auch jetzt nichts zu sagen hatte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie Severus sich erneut an die Wand lehnte, und sie abwartend anblickte und sie nickte seufzend. „Also gut."  
Sie ging zur Umkleide, in der das Kleid hing, und zog sich schnell um. Zusammen mit Hermione hatte sie ein Kleid ausgesucht, das dem ähnlich sah, was sie damals bei ihrer Ankunft auf Hogwarts getragen hatte. Es war von einer blassen, aber dennoch dunkelgrünen Farbe und endete unterhalb ihrer Knie in einem weiteren Unterrock. Das Oberteil lag eng an und wurde mit Spaghettiträgern gehalten, die zu einem geraden Ausschnitt führten. Am Rücken war das Kleid tief geschnitten und fiel in mehreren luftigen Bahnen aus Volant hinunter. Es war schlicht, aber hatte dennoch einen gewissen Pfiff, genau, wie Beth es mochte, und zum Glück hatte Hermione ihrer Wahl gleich zugestimmt. Jetzt schlüpfte Beth in die Pumps aus der gleichen Farbe, lediglich etwas kräftiger und zog dann den Vorhang beiseite.  
Hermione und Severus schauten sie beide an und ihre Freundin sagte zufrieden: „Es sitzt immer noch perfekt, wir müssen nichts ändern lassen", woraufhin Beth schalkhaft erwiderte: „Ein Glück, dann kann ich bei der Hochzeit ja zuschlagen." Beide lachten, dann blickte Beth fragend zu Severus, plötzlich unsicher geworden.  
Dieser hatte sie die ganze Zeit stumm angeschaut und sagte jetzt mit deutlich desinteressierter Stimme: „Es ist annehmbar."  
Das Lächeln in Beths Gesicht erlosch, sie nickte nur und murmelte verletzt: „Natürlich." Dann drehte sie sich um und blickte mit Tränen in den Augen in den Spiegel, um sich selbst anzusehen.  
Sie bemerkte nicht den Ausdruck, der auf Severus' Gesicht lag, als sie sich umdrehte und er den Rückenausschnitt sah. Aber Hermione sah ihn und plötzlich war es ihr, als ob ein kalter Schwall Wasser sie wachgerüttelt hätte. Wieso war es ihr früher nicht aufgefallen? Wie hatte sie nur so blind sein können? Es war doch so offensichtlich.  
Sie schaute in Beths Gesicht im Spiegel, drehte sich wütend zu Severus um und ging ganz nah an ihn heran. „Du Idiot", zischte sie. „Wenn du ihr jetzt nicht sofort ehrlich sagst, was du von dem Kleid denkst, dann hexe ich dich ins Nirvana."  
Sie sah ihn böse an und Severus zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, dass diese Hexe ihre Drohung wahr machen würde. Wieder sah er zu Beth, magisch angezogen von ihrem Anblick. Neben ihr verblasste Hermione, trotz ihres Kleides, das wohl für ein Brautkleid recht schön sein musste. Neben Beth verschwand sie für seine Augen. Er erblickte Beths Gesicht im Spiegel und sah ihre Augen, die voller ungeweinter Tränen nach unten blickten.  
Er seufzte. Wieso hatte diese Frau sich immer noch nicht an seine Ausdrucksweise gewöhnt? Sollte er sie in den Himmel loben? Wieso war sie manchmal so entsetzlich empfindlich? Sie musste doch wissen, wie sie aussah, sie hatte doch Augen im Kopf. Genervt rollte er mit den Augen. Ihm wurde das alles langsam zu viel, er hasste Kleider, er hasste die Stoffe, den Geruch in diesem Geschäft, er wollte zurück in sein Labor und aus dieser unmöglichen Kleidung heraus.  
Ein grober Stoß in die Seite holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken zurück. „Jetzt mach endlich", zischte Hermione leise.  
Er konnte nicht glauben, was er gerade erlebte. Er musste träumen, es musste ein Albtraum sein, ein verdammt schlechter, aber der Schmerz in seiner Seite war zu real dafür. Niemals hätte ein ehemaliger Schüler gewagt, ihn so respektlos zu behandeln! Oder einer der anderen Professoren. Was war nur los mit diesen beiden Frauen, dass er ihnen so viel durchgehen ließ?  
„Beth", sagte er schließlich leise und er sah im Spiegel, wie sie aufblickte. Er stieß sich von der Wand ab und ging mit langsamen Schritten zu ihr, während sie ihn im Spiegel beobachtete. Als er dicht hinter ihr stand, sagte er mit leiser Stimme: „Du weißt, dass ich sonst nie Komplimente verteile?"  
Sie nickte zögernd und er beugte sich über sie. „Wirst du aufhören, zu weinen, wenn ich dir sage, dass dieses Kleid bestimmt keiner Frau besser stehen würde als dir?"  
Als sein Atem ihr Ohr traf, erschauderte sie leicht, sah ihm im Spiegel in die Augen und konnte keinen Hohn erkennen. Sie nickte, dann drehte sie sich um und sah ihm mit einem unsicheren Lächeln ins Gesicht. Selbst jetzt, mit geröteten Augen von der Anstrengung, die Tränen zurückzuhalten, sah sie immer noch wunderschön aus. Aber er würde sich hüten, es ihr zu sagen. Stattdessen lächelte er nur ganz kurz, nickte dann und ging ein paar Schritte zurück. Dann sagte er in normalem Tonfall: „Braucht ihr mich jetzt noch?", und blickte auffordernd zu Hermione, die verneinend den Kopf schüttelte. „Wir sehen uns im Labor", sagte er daraufhin an Beth gewandt und eilte aus dem Geschäft, fort von den beiden Frauen und fort von Beths Anblick, der sich ihm in den Kopf gebrannt hatte. Wie von selbst steuerten seine Füße zur Seitengasse, er zog seinen Zauberstab und erschien einen kurzen Moment später in der Nocturngasse. Zielstrebig ging er auf ein Haus zu und wollte schon eintreten, dann fluchte er plötzlich. „Verdammtes Weib!", drehte sich auf der Stelle und erschien vor den Toren von Hogwarts. Ein Wink mit seinem Zauberstab verwandelte seine Kleidung zurück und er rannte fast über die Ländereien mit seinen langen Schritten, stürmte zu den Kerkern hinunter in seine Wohnung und zog, dort angekommen eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey hervor, in dem sinnlosen Versuch, das Bild in seinem Kopf zu verdrängen. 


	50. Solange unsere Herzen schlagen

Guten Abend zusammen,

es tut mir Leid, dass das Kapitel etwas später als sonst online ist, aber ich musste diese Woche leider eine schlimme Nachricht verarbeiten, als ich erfahren habe, dass meine Tante gestorben ist, die ein wichtiger Mensch in meinem Leben war und deren Haus mein zweites Zuhause war.  
Heute war die Beerdigung und die Endgültigkeit macht mir zu schaffen.  
Es hätte noch so vieles gegeben, was ich ihr hätte sagen, von ihr hätte erfahren wollen.  
Jetzt bleiben mir nur die Erinnerungen an unsere gemeinsame Zeit, ihr Lächeln, ihren Duft, alles, was sie für mich so wunderbar machte. Und meine Dankbarkeit, dass sie ein so wundervoller Mensch war.

Deswegen widme ich dieses Kapitel ihr, einer wunderbaren Frau, die immer für ihre Mitmenschen da war, und in ihrem Leben so viele traurige Dinge erlebt hat und der ihr Lebenswillen trotzdem nie abhanden gekommen ist. 

* * *

50.) Solange unsere Herzen schlagen

Es war doch seltsam, dachte Beth, als sie geistesabwesend ihre Ohrringe befestigte. Eine Hochzeit war so etwas Wunderbares, die Verbindung zweier Menschen, die sich liebten, eine der ursprünglichsten Arten der Magie. Bei so einem Anlass sollte alles andere unwichtig sein, egal, welche Farbe die Servietten hatten, wie die Einladungskarten aussahen, ob man drinnen oder draußen feierte, in einem Schloss oder einer Hütte. Und vor allem sollte es egal sein, was für ein Wetter es an diesem besonderen Tag gab, ob es regnete, stürmte, schneite oder die Sonne schien. Und trotzdem, dachte sie, während sie zusah, wie einige sanfte Schleierwölkchen träge am Himmel vorbeizogen. Trotzdem verlieh es einem solchen Tag eine ganz andere Stimmung, wenn die Umgebung von sanftem Sonnenlicht beschienen wurde, die Blumen ihr ihre Blüten entgegenreckten, der Tau auf dem Rasen in der Sonne sanft funkelte. Es machte einen Tag, der etwas so Wundervolles verhieß, noch etwas strahlender. Und sie freute sich für Hermione, dass sie ein solches Wetter für ihre Hochzeit hatte.  
Gestern Abend hatte Beth noch lange wach gelegen und sich an ihre eigene Hochzeit erinnert, an die Gefühle, die Erlebnisse und an Mark. Wehmut hatte sie erfasst, ein Bedauern, dass das alles vorbei war. Aber gleichzeitig war sie voller Dankbarkeit, dass sie es erleben durfte, dankbar für ihre Zeit mit Mark. Sie beneidete Hermione um ihr sorgloses Glück, aber andererseits gönnte sie es ihr auch von ganzem Herzen. Und sie war froh darüber, den Tag nicht voller Neid zu erleben.  
Schließlich war Beth vollständig angezogen und gestylt und machte sich auf den Weg, Hermione zu helfen. Die Hochzeit sollte um zwei Uhr nachmittags stattfinden, daher hatten sie heute alle etwas mehr Zeit gehabt, um in Ruhe zu frühstücken und noch etwas zu entspannen. Und in weiser Voraussicht hatte Marie Hermione gestern Abend noch einen leichten Schlaftrank untergejubelt, damit sie zumindest einige Stunden schlafen konnte. Das war nach dem spontanen Abschied, den die Frauen gefeiert hatten, und der Menge an Alkohol, die dabei geflossen war, auch nötig gewesen, dachte Beth grinsend und ihr fielen die Geschenke ein, die Hermione bekommen hatte. Es hatten sich mal wieder einige Überraschungen aufgetan. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Pomona eine Schwäche für Strapse hatte? Die Geschenke gingen alle in die gleiche Richtung. Dessous und Nachtwäsche, mit denen Hermione Blaise in den Wahnsinn treiben sollte. Sie würde wirklich gerne wissen, ob Hermione die schwarzen Strapse und das Nichts von einem Satinstring jemals anziehen würde. Blaise würde es bestimmt gefallen.  
Beth hatte sich als Geschenk für etwas Züchtigeres entschieden, eine wunderschöne Kombination aus BH und String aus feiner, beigen Seide, die Hermione heute tragen wollte.  
Beth war an der Wohnung ihrer Freundin angekommen und klopfte, woraufhin das Porträt zur Seite schwenkte. „Morgen, Mione", rief sie und trat ein. „Ich bin im Bad", kam die Stimme zurück und Beth folgte ihr.  
Im Badezimmer hatten sich schon Hermiones Mutter, Minerva und Marie versammelt und waren gleichzeitig an der Braut am Werkeln.  
Mit einem prüfenden Blick auf sie stellte Beth fest, dass ihre Freundin ausgeruht aussah und noch relativ ruhig war. Sie warf Marie einen Blick zu und die formte mit dem Mund die Worte: „Beruhigungstropfen." Ein Grinsen war die Antwort.  
Dann fragte Beth fröhlich in die Runde: „Was soll ich machen?", und stürzte sich in die Vorbereitungen.

Sie hatte Unrecht gehabt. Sie hatte nicht geglaubt, dass Hermione noch schöner aussehen könnte als am Tag der letzten Anprobe. Aber sie hatte sich geirrt. Als ob die Sonne ihren Irrtum unterstreichen wollte, warf sie funkelnde Sonnenstrahlen auf ihre Freundin. Ihr Gesicht leuchtete geradezu voller Freude, während sie am Arm ihres Vaters langsam ins Zentrum ging, wo der Zeremonienmeister und Blaise auf sie warteten. Er sah in seinem Anzug wirklich fabelhaft aus und Liebe strahlte aus seinem Gesicht, als er seine künftige Frau erblickte.  
Beth war noch nie auf einer magischen Hochzeit gewesen, sie und Mark hatten auf Muggelart gefeiert, damit all ihre Verwandten dabei sein konnten.  
Aber ihr gefiel, was sie sah. Das große, weiße Zelt, das auf den Ländereien aufgebaut worden war, war nach oben hin offen und zeigte den fast wolkenlosen, blauen Himmel. Auch an den Seiten waren die Planen hochgerollt worden, so dass man das Gefühl hatte, direkt in der freien Natur zu sitzen. Die Sitzreihen waren in einem Halbkreis so aufgestellt, dass die Gäste hinter dem Zeremoniemeister saßen, und somit das Brautpaar ansehen konnten, was Beth wirklich schön fand. Im Zentrum des Zeltes standen auf einer kleinen Empore Blaise und der Zeremoniemeister und erwarteten die Braut, die in diesen Momenten auf sie zuschritt, den Gästen entgegen, wodurch diese sie in all ihrer überquellenden Freude sehen konnten.  
Leise, sanfte Musik lag in der Luft, es klang, als ob Elfen ihren engelsgleichen Gesang angestimmt hatten.  
Bei Blaise angelangt, küsste Hermione ihren Vater auf die Wange und flüsterte ihm etwas zu, woraufhin er sie kurz an sich drückte und dann langsam zu seiner Frau hinüberging. Beth konnte förmlich den Zwiespalt in ihm spüren. Die Freude darüber, sein einziges Kind in die Hände eines guten Mannes zu geben und gleichzeitig das Bedauern darüber, dass sie ab diesem Tag nicht mehr nur ihm gehören würde, dass ein anderer Mann jetzt den wichtigsten Platz in ihrem Herzen einnahm.  
Der Zeremonienmeister, Mr. O'Murphy, begrüßte die Braut kurz, dann stellte er sich hinter das Paar, den Gästen zugewandt und legte beiden eine Hand auf die Schulter, bevor er zu sprechen begann: „Im Leben gibt es viele Wunder, die Welt dreht sich unaufhörlich und jeden Tag erschafft sie neue. Die Reifung eines Samenkorns zu einer Blume, die Verwandlung einer kleinen Raupe in einen wunderschönen Schmetterling … Aber das größte Wunder auf dieser Welt, das größte Geschenk ist die Liebe … Vor einigen Jahren hat ein kluger Mann einmal mit mir diskutiert, was der Sinn des Leben ist, und schlussendlich sagte er zu mir: „Mein lieber Thomas, es gibt so viele Rätsel in unserem Universum, die wir Menschen vielleicht niemals lösen werden, aber eines weiß ich sicher. Ich weiß, dass ein Leben ohne Liebe, gar kein richtiges Leben ist." Und heute, wo wir hier alle versammelt sind, um den Bund der Ehe zwischen diesen beiden jungen Menschen zu bestätigen, da kann ich keine besseren Worte finden. So wendet euch nun einander zu, Blaise und Hermione, um euren Weg der Liebe fortzusetzen."  
Nicht nur Beth hatte bei den Worten des Zeremonienmeisters Tränen in den Augen, auch die anderen Frauen kämpften sichtbar mit der Rührung. Sie schniefte kurz und fing an, in ihrer Handtasche nach einem Taschentuch zu suchen, als ihr plötzlich eines hingehalten wurde. Sie sah nach rechts auf Severus' Gesicht, das immer noch auf den beiden Brautleuten ruhte. „Danke", flüsterte Beth und er nickte nur kurz. Sie putzte sich schnell die Nase und hörte dann wieder Blaise zu, der gerade die letzten Worte seiner kurzen Rede sprach: „… und so habe ich nur einen Wunsch. Ich möchte mein restliches Leben mit dir verbringen. Und wenn einmal der letzte Tag gekommen ist und mich jemand fragt, was ich mit meiner Zeit auf Erden getan habe, so werde ich voller Stolz und mit Freude erzählen können, dass ich sie mit dir verbracht habe. Und damit, Hermione Jane Granger, nehme ich dich an als meine Frau." Seine Stimme schwankte bei den letzten Worten und Hermione liefen Tränen der Freude die Wangen hinunter.  
„Blaise …", begann sie mit zitternder Stimme, verstummte und schluckte kurz. Beth sah inzwischen alles durch eine Art Nebel, so tief hatten sie Blaises ehrliche Worte bewegt. Erneut wischte sie die Tränen weg und putzte sich die Nase, als Severus sich zu ihr hinunterbeugte. „Ich werde dir nachher bestimmt nicht alles wortgetreu wiedergeben, was du verpasst hast, also reiß dich zusammen", flüsterte er mit leiser Stimme. Sie sah ihn an und erkannte das Lächeln, das um seine Mundwinkel zuckte. Sie lächelte, schob ihre Hand in seine und drückte sie kurz, bevor sie sich wieder dem Brautpaar zuwandte, und dabei völlig Severus' überraschte Miene übersah.  
Hermione war am Ende ihrer Rede angelangt: „… und so werde ich dich lieben, solange unsere Herzen schlagen. Und hiermit, Blaise Zabini, nehme ich dich an als meinen Mann."  
Eine kurze Stille folgte ihren Worten, bevor Mr. O'Murphy hervortrat und die Stimme erhob: „So nehmt denn eure Zauberstäbe, Blaise und Hermione, und bestätigt eure Versprechen durch die Verbindung eurer Magie."  
Beide hoben ihre Stäbe und der Zeremonienmeister verband sie mit einem Zauberspruch. Beide Stäbe leuchteten kurz auf und schossen Funken, bevor sie wieder erloschen.  
„Fasst euch nun an den Unterarmen und bildet dadurch eine Einheit eurer Körper", fuhr der Zeremonienmeister fort und die beiden taten, wie geheißen.  
Mr. O'Murphy hob seinen Zauberstab und dünne Linien wanden sich in einem komplizierten Muster um ihre verschlungenen Unterarme, angefangen in ihren Handflächen.  
Das letzte Stück floss aus dem Zauberstab des Zeremonienmeisters heraus und legte sich zentriert auf die Arme der Brautleute. Noch einmal leuchteten die Linien hell auf, bevor sie sich zu einem zusammenhängenden Streifen matter, cremefarbener Seide verwandelten, die sanft im Licht schimmerte.  
„Haltet eurer Ende in der Hand fest, während ihr langsam die Verbindung löst", sprach Mr. O'Murphy feierlich.  
Während die beiden ihre Arme zurückzogen, konnten die Anwesenden beobachten, wie sich der Stoff in einem fließenden, kunstvollen Muster immer weiter entfaltete, bis er schließlich nur noch aus einer Schlinge und zwei Enden bestand, die die beiden in den Händen hielten.  
Mit der endgültigen Lösung ihrer Arme zog sich die Schlinge zu einem festen Knoten zusammen.  
Auf diesen führte Mr. O'Murphy die Hände der beiden und umschloss diese selbst.  
„So wie dieser Knoten ein festes Band geknüpft hat, so soll auch eure Ehe immer fest und standhaft sein. Nie sollt ihr in eurer Liebe schwanken. In schweren Zeiten soll dieser Knoten euch Halt und Kraft geben und euch an die Liebe erinnern, die euch zu diesem Punkt geführt hat."  
Er wandte sich an die Gäste: „Sie alle werden von mir als Zeugen aufgerufen für das Band, das Blaise Zabini und Hermione Jane Granger heute an diesem Ort sowohl magisch als auch körperlich und geistig geknüpft haben. Möge es mit den Jahren wachsen und stark werden, um alle Höhen und Tiefen des Lebens gefahrlos zu meistern. Ihnen allen, die Sie diesem wundervollen Augenblick beigewohnt haben, nehme ich heute das Versprechen ab, dass Sie sich stets darum bemühen werden, das Brautpaar auf ihrem Weg durch das Leben zu begleiten. Stehen Sie ihnen mit Rat und Tat zur Seite und unterstützen Sie sie, wenn Hilfe benötigt wird." Mit diesen Worten hob er seinen Zauberstab und ließ Funken daraus erscheinen und die anwesenden Zauberer taten es ihm gleich, bis das Zelt in allen Farben des Regenbogens erstrahlte und das glückliche Paar vollkommen einhüllte. Jeder der Anwesenden hatte damit das Versprechen bekräftigt. Hermiones Eltern, die keiner Magie fähig waren, wurden durch die Hilfe der Schwiegereltern miteinbezogen, eine Geste, die einige überraschte und viele mit Zuversicht in die Zukunft blicken ließ.  
Als die letzten Lichter erloschen, wandte sich Mr. O'Murphy noch einmal dem Brautpaar zu, das glücklich lächelnd Hand in Hand dagestanden hatte, und sagte mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen: „Und jetzt die wohl schönste Tradition der Muggel. Sie dürfen die Braut küssen, Blaise."  
Und dieser ließ es sich nicht zweimal sagen und zog seine frischgebackene Frau unter dem Applaus der Gäste an sich.  
Beth applaudierte zusammen mit den anderen Gästen und beugte sich dann zu Harry hinüber, der auf ihrer linken Seite saß, und fragte schelmisch: „Und? Wann ist es bei dir soweit?", und blickte dabei vielsagend auf Ginny, die neben ihm ebenfalls applaudierte. Diese hörte Beths Frage, beugte sich ebenfalls zu ihm hinüber, grinste und meinte mit einem bedeutsamen Unterton, den nur ihr Freund verstand: „Du weißt ja, dass so etwas ansteckend ist?"  
Die beiden Frauen kicherten, während Harry leicht rot anlief und hilfesuchend um sich blickte. Er staunte nicht schlecht, als Severus ihm einen fast … verständnisvollen Blick zuwarf. Nein, er musste sich geirrt haben. Schnell wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem jungen Paar zu, das inzwischen von Gratulanten umgeben war. „Wollen wir auch?", fragte er erleichtert, stand auf und zog Ginny mit sich. „Komm, Severus. Wir wollen auch gratulieren und dann muss ich noch als Trauzeugin die Dokumente unterschreiben", meinte Beth und zog ihn auf die Füße, um den beiden hinterher zu eilen. Der Professor für Zaubertränke ergab sich in sein Schicksal. Nur noch einige Stunden, dann wäre auch dieser Tag vorbei und er würde vielleicht endlich wieder mit seiner Laborpartnerin mehr Zeit für den Trank haben.

Während eines kleinen Empfanges auf der, dem Festzelt angrenzenden Terrasse, hatten sich einige Schüler unter dem Kommando von Filius versammelt und das Zelt für den weiteren Verlauf hergerichtet. Unterstützt von den Hauselfen standen hier nun in loser Ordnung 8er Tische für die Gäste bereit, dekoriert mit hohen Kerzenleuchtern aus der Großen Halle, um die herum sich Rosenblüten rankten. Das Besteck war von den Elfen auf Hochglanz poliert worden und selbst im Geschirr konnte man sich fast spiegeln. Auf Minervas Bitte hin hatten sich einige der Hauselfen, unter der Leitung von Blinky eingefunden, und servierten den Gästen kleine Snacks und Getränke.  
Beth fand sich an einem Tisch mit Severus, Harry und Ginny, Remus und Lupin, sowie Ron und seiner aktuellen Freundin wieder. Diese hatte das Pech, an Severus' anderer Seite zu sitzen.  
„Ach, war das nicht eine wunderschöne Hochzeit, also so eine möchte ich auch gerne einmal feiern, einfach zu süß, wie sie ihre Versprechen formuliert haben und so", plapperte die junge Frau drauflos und Severus zog vielsagend eine Augenbraue hoch. Dann wandte sie sich auch noch an den Professor für Zaubertränke und fragte ihn eifrig: „Möchten Sie jetzt nicht auch am liebsten auf der Stelle heiraten?"  
Ersticktes Gekicher erklang am Tisch, als Severus sie wie ein lästiges Insekt ansah und mit tonloser Stimme antwortete: „Ich kann mich gerade noch beherrschen."  
„Ach kommen Sie, Sie wollen es nur nicht zugeben. Die reizende junge Frau neben Ihnen wäre doch perfekt dafür oder was meinen Sie?", stürzte die Frau sich weiter in ihr Verderben. Severus' zweite Augenbraue folgte der ersten, als er sich an Ron wandte und mit todernster Stimme sagte: „Glauben Sie, Sie müssten die Intelligenz Ihrer früheren Freundinnen jetzt kompensieren, Weasley?"  
Weiteres unterdrücktes Gelächter folgte seinen Worten, Ron lief rot an, drehte sich zu seiner Freundin um und sagte: „Komm, wir suchen uns einen anderen Tisch." Damit warf er Harry, der ebenfalls mühsam ein Grinsen verbarg, einen bösen Blick zu und verschwand einige Tische weiter.  
„Das war wirklich nicht nett, Severus", sagte Beth bemüht ernst, musste dabei aber lächeln.  
„Ich habe Miss Ich-liebe-Hochzeiten-ja-so-sehr nur einen Gefallen getan. Sie hätte den Abend neben mir niemals überstanden", fasste Severus es kurz zusammen und verfiel dann wieder in Schweigen. Die anderen am Tisch sahen sich lachend an und Beth wandte sich Remus zu, um zu erfahren, wie es ihm inzwischen ging. Die letzten beiden Vollmonde hatte sie mit Severus zusammen den ursprünglichen Wolfsbanntrank für den Werwolf gebraut und er hatte ihn ohne erkennbare Nebenwirkungen wie vor den Versuchen mit Beth vertragen. So verwandelte er sich jetzt zwar wieder, aber immerhin hatte er sich dabei unter Kontrolle und konnte sich in der Hütte aufhalten, ohne diese zu demolieren. Trotzdem waren Beth und Severus weiterhin wild entschlossen, den Trank zu verbessern. Aber das war ein Thema, das bei einem so freudigen Anlass nichts zu suchen hatte. Die Forschungen konnten bis morgen warten.

„Es ist wirklich eine wunderschöne Hochzeit, Mione und du siehst bezaubernd aus, genau, wie ich gesagt habe", sagte Beth, als Hermione sich neben sie setzte, und drückte ihre Freundin kurz an sich.  
Dann fuhr sie fort: „Und? Wie fühlt man sich als reife, erwachsene und verheiratete Frau?"  
„Wunderbar", strahlte Hermione glücklich. Dann blickte sie zu Severus hinüber, der, wie üblich, an der Bar stand und sich mit Filius unterhielt.  
„Severus ist heute erstaunlich friedlich", fing sie unschuldig an.  
„Oh, du hättest ihn sehen sollen, als er Rons Freundin abgefertigt hat", erwiderte Beth lachend und schilderte ihr kurz die Episode, bei der auch Hermione schmunzeln musste. Typisch Severus.  
„Er mag dich", konfrontierte sie Beth plötzlich mit ihrer Erkenntnis, die sie vor einer Woche gewonnen hatte.  
„Hä?"  
„Severus. Er mag dich. Man sieht es in der Art, wie er dich ansieht, wenn du nicht hinschaust", präzisierte Hermione.  
„Nein, du irrst dich. Ich bin nützlich für ihn", tat Beth es mit einem Schulterzucken ab.  
„Vielleicht am Anfang", grübelte Hermione, „aber inzwischen …"  
„Wir sind Freunde. Glaube ich", meinte Beth irritiert.  
„Ja, vielleicht …", antwortete ihre Freundin nur rätselhaft, dann blickte sie zur Kapelle, die gerade ihre Instrumente stimmte. „Ich glaube, ich gehe Blaise suchen", seufzte sie. Wieso gab es einen Hochzeitstanz? Konnte es nicht ein Hochzeitssitzen sein?  
Sie verließ den Tisch und zurück blieb eine nachdenkliche Beth. Was hatte ihre Freundin ihr sagen wollen? Dass Severus sie anders mochte? Sie sah ihn an und als ob er den Blick gespürt hatte, blickte er zu ihr hinüber und nur für eine Sekunde verdunkelten sich seine Augen, bevor er wieder zu Filius hinübersah. Nein, dachte Beth kopfschüttelnd, da war bestimmt nichts außer Zuneigung zwischen Kollegen und Freunden. Was sollte es sonst sein?

„Liebe Verwandte und Freunde, wir beide freuen uns sehr, dass ihr zu unserer Hochzeit gekommen seid", sagte Blaise in die Stille, die der kurze Tusch des Orchesters eingeleitet hatte. Er stand neben seiner Frau auf der Tanzfläche und sprach mit magisch verstärkter Stimme zu den Anwesenden.  
„Ich weiß, dass es für viele eine Überraschung und vielleicht auch ein Schock war", er lächelte seinen Eltern zu, „unseren Entschluss zu erfahren. Aber ihr, die ihr Hermione alle kennt, werdet sicherlich mit mir übereinstimmen, dass ich nicht das Risiko eingehen konnte, diese wunderbare Frau zu verlieren."  
Er verstummte, küsste Hermione kurz liebevoll auf den Mund und drückte sie an sich, bevor er lächelnd weitersprach: „Wir hoffen, dass ihr auch weiterhin einen schönen Tag mit uns erleben werdet. Trotz aller Proteste habe ich darauf bestanden, mit Hermione einen Hochzeitstanz zu tanzen, der jetzt folgen wird. Wir freuen uns, wenn möglichst viele Paare sich uns anschließen werden, vor allem die Trauzeugen und unsere Eltern."  
Er wandte sich zur Musik und gab dieser ein Zeichen, woraufhin ein Langsamer Walzer erklang.  
Ein Wink mit seinem Zauberstab ließ die Verstärkung seiner Stimme verschwinden. Lächelnd nahm er seine Frau in die Arme und begann, sich langsam mit ihr zur Musik zu bewegen. Beth lächelte, als sie es sah. Sie schienen heimlich geübt zu haben oder es lag an dem Zauber des heutigen Tages, dass Hermione sich so anmutig bewegte.  
Dann schaute sie sich um und sah, wie sich die ersten erhoben, um sich dem Brautpaar anzuschließen. Sie war Trauzeugin und sollte daher wohl auch tanzen, aber mit wem? Früher hätte sie Harry gefragt, aber er war jetzt mit Ginny zusammen und Beth wollte ihr nicht den ersten Tanz wegnehmen.  
Sie sah sich um und ihr Blick blieb auf Edward hängen, der zwei Tische weitersaß. Warum nicht, dachte sie sich und stand auf.  
Bevor sie jedoch losgehen konnte, kam Harry zu ihr.  
„Wollen wir, schöne Frau?", fragte er und sie blickte ihn fragend an. „Und Ginny?"  
„Du bist die Trauzeugin und solltest den ersten Tanz auf jeden Fall wahrnehmen", sagte er lächelnd und sie nickte erfreut und reichte ihm ihre Hand.  
Da erschien plötzlich ein Schatten hinter Harry und eine Stimme zischte: „Sollten Sie sich nicht um Ihre Freundin kümmern, Potter?"  
Harry drehte sich überrascht um und sah Severus hinter sich stehen, der ihn so wütend ansah, dass er unwillkürlich einige Schritte zurückwich.  
Severus beachtete ihn aber gar nicht mehr, sondern blickte Beth an und streckte ihr auffordernd seine Hand hin. Diese sah hilflos zwischen den beiden hin und her, bis Harry sich gefasst hatte und nur nickte. Dann ergriff sie Severus' Hand und ging mit ihm zur Tanzfläche. Ihre Gedanken wirbelten. Was war das denn gerade gewesen? Es hatte nur noch gefehlt, dass Severus Harry seinen Zauberstab an die Kehle gehalten hatte. Was war nur los mit ihm? Die Worte von Hermione schwirrten ihr durch den Kopf. Ob sie doch Recht hatte?  
Dann sah sie Severus an und vergaß alles, als er den Arm um sie legte und sie zur Musik führte.

For you and I  
Have a guardian angel on high,  
With nothin' to do.  
But to give to you and to give to me,  
Love forever true.

Der dritte Tanz war zu Ende und Beth und Severus blieben stehen. Sie konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass er nach dem ersten Tanz nicht gegangen war, sondern auch noch die nachfolgende Rumba und jetzt sogar den Quickstep mit ihr getanzt hatte. Das waren ihre Lieblingstänze und Severus beherrschte sie alle. Sie hatten die ganze Zeit nicht miteinander gesprochen und auch vor dem Quickstep hatte Severus nicht gefragt, ob sie ihn konnte, sondern es anscheinend vorausgesetzt.  
Jetzt erklangen die nächsten Töne und das erste Mal wandte sich Severus an sie und fragte mit leiser Stimme: „Slowfox?", und sie nickte nur zögerlich. Sie mochte den Tanz eigentlich nicht wirklich. Er bestand nur aus einer wahllos zusammengestellten Abfolge von Schritten, bei denen man sich teilweise komisch verspannte, wenn man es schaffte, sich bis dahin nicht auf die Füße zu treten.  
Sobald der Tanz aber begann, erkannte sie, dass selbst der Slowfox mit Severus ein Erlebnis war. Er manövrierte sie mit Nachdruck in die komplizierten Bewegungsabläufe und das erste Mal erkannte sie die Dynamik des Tanzes, konnte sie spüren und ihr folgen.  
Als die Musik endete, lächelte sie Severus an. „Danke", sagte sie nur und er nickte und führte sie von der Tanzfläche. Am Tisch angekommen, trank sie durstig aus ihrem Wasserglas.  
„Und? Hat es Spaß gemacht?", fragte Harry, der mit Ginny am Tisch saß. Beth nickte nur.  
„Auf jeden Fall sah es besser aus, als es mit mir gewesen wäre", meinte er.  
„Das liegt daran, Potter, dass man beim Tanzen, genau wie beim Zaubertrankbrauen ein gewisses … Gespür haben muss, dass Ihnen bedauerlicherweise völlig fehlt", ließ sich Severus vernehmen.  
„Severus, sei nett", protestierte Beth.  
„Schon gut, Beth", meinte Harry. „Ich würde mich wundern, wenn Professor Snape plötzlich seine Gefühle für mich entdecken würde", setzte er grinsend hinzu.  
„Nicht nur Sie", entgegnete Severus, jedoch mit etwas versöhnlicherer Stimme.  
Danach entspann sich eine Unterhaltung am Tisch, als Remus und Tonks ebenfalls wieder Platz nahmen.  
Harry erzählte von einem seiner Aufträge, bei dem er einige Zauberer retten musste, die von Leprechauns heimgesucht worden. „Nachdem ich endlich ihr Versteck ausfindig gemacht hatte, musste ich sie nur dazu bewegen, das Haus der Familie zu verlassen. Ich habe ihnen erzählt, dass das Haus und die Umgebung verflucht seien und Gold, was dort gelagert werden würde, einfach irgendwann verschwinde. Nachdem sie das gehört hatten, machten sie sich schnurstracks auf dem Weg zu ihrem Gold. Ich folgte ihnen und als ich dort war, habe ich die ganzen Münzen mit einem Zaubertrank verschwinden lassen. So schnell habe ich noch nie ein magisches Wesen rennen sehen", sagte er lachend und die Anderen stimmten ein. „Das war allerdings schon gemein", meinte Beth schließlich. „Keine Sorge, ich habe ihnen das Gold dann an ihrem neuen Platz wieder erscheinen lassen. Sie waren überglücklich und alle zufrieden", beruhigte Harry sie.  
„Sie haben einen Aurum Evanesco Trank gebraut? Alle Achtung, das hätte ich Ihnen gar nicht zugetraut, Potter", erklang Severus' spöttische Stimme.  
„Wenn mir jemand nicht dauernd über die Schulter guckt, dann bin ich nicht unbegabt beim Brauen", entgegnete Harry.  
„Also macht Stress Sie nervös? Und das bei dem berühmten Harry Potter", sagte Severus herablassend.  
„Severus", sagte Beth warnend und dieser hob abwehrend die Hände.  
„Ich glaube, ich kann mich gut alleine verteidigen, Beth", sagte Harry und blickte Severus fest in die Augen, was dieser mit einem fast anerkennenden Blick quittierte.  
„Ich glaube, wir sollten jetzt auch Edward suchen gehen, Severus", gab Beth so schnell nicht auf und erhob sich. „Kommst du?", fragte sie und blickte den Professor für Zaubertränke halb auffordernd, halb warnend an.  
Dieser erhob sich sichtlich widerstrebend und folgte ihr. Die beiden Paare blickten ihnen nachdenklich hinterher.  
„Meine ich das nur oder ist Severus die letzte Zeit erstaunlich … handzahm?", brach Tonks die Stille.  
„Ja, es ist irgendwie fast unheimlich", bestätigte Harry. „Nun, Beth wird daran wohl nicht ganz unschuldig sein", bemerkte Ginny, zerbrach ein Brötchen, beschmierte eine Hälfte mir Butter und biss ein Stück ab.  
„Was meinst du?", fragte Remus irritiert und sie rollte mit den Augen. „Männer sind manchmal wirklich so blind", war ihr einziger Kommentar und sie blickte vielsagend zu Tonks, die sie verstanden hatte. Einträchtig schwiegen beide und überließen die Männer der Frage, was damit wohl gemeint gewesen war.

„Edward?", sprach Beth den Geschichtsprofessor von hinten an. Dieser drehte sich um, lächelte und fragte: „Ist es soweit?"  
Sie nickte und zusammen gingen die drei zur Bühne, auf dem das kleine Orchester saß. Sie machten gerade eine Pause und wie vorher vereinbart, würden jetzt Beth, Severus und Edward einige Stücke spielen.  
Beth trat vor, verstärkte ihre Stimme und sagte: „Hermione? Blaise? Wo seid ihr?"  
Das Brautpaar winkte ihr neugierig zu und sie fuhr fort: „Eigentlich aus Zufall haben wir drei vor einigen Wochen die Entdeckung gemacht, dass wir eine Leidenschaft teilen und beschlossen, dass diese ein Geschenk von uns an euch sein soll. Ich hoffe, ihr habt viel Spaß dabei und die anderen Gäste natürlich auch."  
Mit diesen Worten ließ sie den Zauber erlöschen und ging zu dem bereits von Severus vergrößerten Schlagzeug. Er selbst hatte bereits die E-Gitarre umgelegt und an den Verstärker angeschlossen, genauso wie Edward mit seinem Bass. Er baute noch einen Schallschutz um Beth herum auf, damit das Schlagzeug nicht zu laut sein würde.  
„Also Jungs, gebt alles", sagte sie, bevor sie begann, das erste Lied anzuzählen.  
Sie stimmte den Rhythmus an und die beiden Männer fielen ein. Kurz erklangen die ersten Töne, bevor Edward mit magisch verstärkter Stimme anfing zu singen.

Blue Moon  
You saw me standing alone  
Without a dream in my heart  
Without a love of my own  
Blue Moon  
You know just what I was there for  
You heard me saying a prayer for  
Someone I really could care for  
And then there suddenly appeared before me  
The only one my arms will hold  
I heard somebody whisper please adore me  
And when I looked to the Moon it turned to gold  
Blue Moon  
Now I'm no longer alone

Edwards Stimme passte wunderbar zu diesen alten Hits aus den Sechzigern, genauso wie diese zu dem Anlass. Beth war tief bewegt von der Atmosphäre des Festes, der Musik und dem Rhythmus. Sie schloss die Augen und genoss diesen Moment. Als sie wieder aufsah, schaute sie direkt in Severus' Gesicht und ihre Blicke verschmolzen ineinander. Seine Augen waren so unergründlich, so tief wie schwarze Seen, dachte sie und sie konnte sich nicht davon lösen.  
Es war ein Glück, dass ihr Muskelgedächtnis inzwischen wieder so weit war, dass das Lied wie automatisch von ihr gespielt wurde, denn ihr Kopf war völlig woanders in diesem Moment.  
Der Applaus der Gäste brachte sie wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. Überall sah sie lachende Gesichter und sie selbst senkte die Sticks und hob zwei ausgestreckte Daumen hoch. „Super, Jungs", meinte sie und rief dann in die Runde: „Wollt ihr noch ein Lied?"  
Und das wollten alle. Sie spielten noch drei langsame Lieder, bevor sie zu den etwas Schnelleren übergingen, die vor allem die jüngeren Gäste begeistert aufnahmen und die Tanzfläche nutzten, um endlich ohne Konventionen tanzen zu können.

„Ihr ward wunderbar", sagte Beth und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, als sie die zweite Zugabe beendet hatten. Sie stand auf, verkleinerte das Schlagzeug und verpackte es, dann drehte sie sich erst zu Edward um, umarmte ihn und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Bei deiner Stimme sind die Frauen ja fast reihenweise umgefallen", meinte sie scherzend und er lachte mit ihr. „Du bist eine tolle Drummerin", meinte er nur und küsste sie ebenfalls auf die Wange.  
Dann löste sie sich und wandte sich Severus zu, der nicht wusste, ob er die Umarmung nun herbeisehnte oder lieber davor flüchten wollte. Die Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen, als Beth zu ihm trat, ihn umarmte und sich kurz an ihn drückte. Dann gab sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, löste sich etwas von ihm und sah ihm lächelnd in die Augen. „Du weißt, dass das nicht das Ende war, oder? Die nächste Gelegenheit für einen Auftritt kommt bestimmt." Unfähig, den Kontakt zu ihr abzubrechen oder zu vertiefen, nickte er nur. Anstatt wegzugehen, umarmte sie ihn erneut, dieses Mal etwas länger, sie kuschelte sich kurz an seine Brust, dann ging sie ein paar Schritte zurück. „Du spielst einfach toll, Severus. Irgendwann musst du mir erzählen, wo und wie du es gelernt hast, ja?"  
„Irgendwann", bestätigte er mit heiserer Stimme, dann drehte er sich zur Gitarre um, packte diese und den Verstärker ebenfalls weg und stürmte dann geradewegs zur Bar. Beth sah ihm erstaunt hinterher, wurde aber von Edward abgelenkt, der ihr einen Arm um die Schulter legte und sagte: „Und jetzt lass uns feiern." Sie stimmte lachend ein und ging mit ihm zusammen zu den anderen Gästen zurück. Sie sah nicht die Blicke, die ihr folgten, die sehnsüchtig auf ihrem Antlitz lagen und eifersüchtig auf Edwards Arm und seinem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck.

Anmerkung:  
Der Hochzeitstanz ist „True Love" von Bing Crosby und Grace Kelly  
Danach folgt „Blue Moon" aus dem Film Grease.


	51. Verwirrungen

Guten Abend zusammen,

ich weiß, dieses Mal hat es sehr lange gedauert, aber meine Beta hatte einfach viel, was in ihrem Leben Aufregendes passiert ist und es einfach nicht vorher geschafft, mir einen neues Kapitel Korrektur zu lesen.

Aber dafür ist es jetzt endlich da und ich hoffe, ihr habt viel Spaß dabei.  
Und meine Beta hat mir versprochen, die nächsten zwei Wochen ganz fleißig zu korrigieren, so dass ich vielleicht wieder einige Kapitel in Rückhand habe.

So, und zum Schluss noch die beste Neuigkeit:  
Die Geschichte ist fertig :-)  
Naja, zumindest der Teil, bis meine Beta mir die Kapitel wieder um die Ohren schmeißt und ich sie noch einmal überarbeite.  
Aber das Grobgerüst steht *g*  
Ihr dürft euch also insgesamt auf 63 Kapitel plus Epilog freuen :-)

So, das war es für heute, ich wünsche euch noch einen schönen, sonnigen Sonntag :-)

LG  
Entchen

* * *

51.) Verwirrungen

„Vielleicht gehen wir falsch an die Sache heran", sagte Beth und stützte das Kinn auf ihre Hand. „Wir glauben, dass das kolloidale Silber den Trank verstärken wird, wie wir es wollen, aber wir schaffen es nicht, dass es sich auch entsprechend im Körper anreichert. Wir brauchen eine … Brücke, die es dem Organismus ermöglicht, es zu verarbeiten", fuhr sie fort.  
„Vorschläge?", fragte Severus nur.  
Die beiden saßen in seinem Wohnzimmer und grübelten bereits seit Stunden über dem gleichen Problem. Sie hatten es sich in letzter Zeit angewöhnt, ihre Diskussionen lieber in seiner Wohnung zu führen, gemütlich vor dem Kamin, anstatt im Labor, in dem es keine richtige Sitzgelegenheit gab.  
Obwohl beide es insgeheim bedauerten, saß Beth normalerweise nicht neben Severus auf der Armlehne, sondern im zweiten Sessel. Nur, wenn sie beide in Dokumenten stöberten, gemeinsam etwas lesen wollten oder über einem Buch grübelten, war es für sie ganz natürlich, sich zu ihm zu setzen.  
Jedes Mal war Severus darüber verblüfft, wie unbefangen Beth mit ihm umging, als ob er irgendein normaler Mann wäre und kein Todesser, durch dessen Taten so viele Menschen gestorben waren und hatten leiden müssen. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie schien es zu mögen, ihm so nah zu sein und es irritierte ihn. Er verstand nicht, warum sie es mochte und noch weniger, warum es ihm selbst so gefiel, wenn ihre Haare unabsichtlich seine Haut berührten, er ihren leichten Duft wahrnehmen konnte und die Wärme, die von ihr ausging. Das Gefühl, wenn sie nach einem langen Tag ihren Kopf ab und zu auf seiner Schulter ausruhte, während sie nachdachte. Er wollte diese Gefühle nicht mehr missen, aber gleichzeitig wusste er nicht, was er mit ihnen anstellen sollte, was sie bedeuteten.  
„Möglicherweise ist der Trank an sich gar nicht das Problem", überlegte sie. „Unsere Ergebnisse sahen ja in der Theorie immer gut aus, nur bei den Versuchen scheitern wir."  
„Die Theorie nützt Remus jedoch wenig", warf Severus sarkastisch ein, wofür er einen bösen Blick erntete. „Sehr witzig", sagte Beth und schmiss mit einem Kissen nach ihm, das er jedoch spielerisch auffing und demonstrativ neben sich legte. Sie streckte ihm die Zunge raus, was ihr nur eine hochgezogene Augenbraue einbrachte.  
Sie seufzte, streckte sich und führte ihren Gedanken fort: „Wenn es nicht der Trank ist, dann muss es an der Aufnahme in den Körper scheitern. Vielleicht verhindert eine Zutat, dass das Silber sich richtig entfalten kann?"  
Severus dachte kurz darüber nach und nickte dann. „Ja, das wäre eine Möglichkeit. Aber vielleicht ist es sogar noch viel banaler."  
„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Beth neugierig.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir bei den Zutaten unvorhergesehene Wechselwirkungen haben, dafür haben wir sie zu genau geprüft. Aber vielleicht braucht das Silber noch irgendetwas anderes daneben."  
„Und das soll sein?"  
„Das weiß ich nicht", entgegnete Severus ernst und Beth fasste sich übertrieben gespielt an die Brust. „Das glaube ich einfach nicht", sagte sie theatralisch. „Severus Snape, der größte Zaubertrankmeister Englands … naja, zumindest der größte MÄNNLICHE, gibt sein Unwissen zu. Dass ich das noch erleben darf."  
Ihr Grinsen verging ihr, als das Kissen plötzlich zielgenau in ihrem Gesicht landete und mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf den Boden fiel. „Hey!", beschwerte sie sich. Severus sah aus, als ob er sich keinen Millimeter bewegt hätte, aber sein Mund zuckte amüsiert.  
„Wenn man sich zu solch kindischen Albernheiten herablässt, dann sollte man es auch richtig machen", sagte er in herablassendem Ton.  
„Du bist manchmal so furchtbar, Severus", stöhnte Beth lachend.  
„Das Kompliment kann ich nur zurückgeben."  
„Lass uns weitermachen", wechselte Beth plötzlich das Thema und ließ ein Pergament zu Severus hinübergleiten. Dieser streckte die Hand aus, doch bevor das Pergament bei ihm war, flog dahinter das Kissen erneut zu ihm und dieses Mal traf es.  
„Ha!", triumphierte Beth. „Das war die ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit, jetzt können wir weitermachen."  
Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und ging schnell zu Severus' Sessel hinüber. So nah bei ihm konnte er keine Vergeltung mehr üben. Sie setze sich auf die Armlehne.  
„Also, fangen wir an. Was könnte die Aufnahme im Körper hemmen?"

Nach zwei Stunden, die sie Ideen aufgebracht und wieder verworfen hatten, erklang eine amüsierte Stimme im Raum: „Was für ein Anblick."  
Beth sah auf und erkannte Albus in einem Porträt stehen. Sie lächelte ihm zu, den Finger immer noch auf dem Pergament verharrend, auf das sie eben gedeutet hatte, während Severus neben ihr saß.  
„Was willst du, alter Mann?", knurrte dieser jetzt, ohne aufzublicken. Er war weder begeistert davon, dass der ehemalige Schulleiter jetzt aufgetaucht war, noch, dass er sie so angetroffen hatte, Beth neben ihm auf der Armlehne, mit dem Oberkörper zu ihm gebeugt.  
„Ich wollte eigentlich nur fragen, wie die Hochzeit gewesen war. Minerva hat nicht so viel erzählt, Hermione ist noch nicht zurück und die anderen waren auch erstaunlich wortkarg. Und da dachte ich an euch. Also, wie war es?"  
„Himmlisch", schwärmte Beth. „Hermione sah aus wie ein Engel, es stimmte einfach alles, die Trauung, die Feier, das Wetter."  
„Das klingt wirklich schön", bestätigte Albus.  
Dann fragte er mit verschmitztem Lächeln: „Minerva konnte sich nicht mehr an die Versprechen der beiden erinnern, sie hat sie selbst nicht so richtig mitbekommen vor Rührung, dabei würde ich so gerne erfahren, was sie gesagt haben. Könnt ihr es mir vielleicht sagen?"  
„Tut mir leid", sagte Beth bedauernd, „ich habe selbst nur Bruchstücke mitbekommen, ich war genauso abgelenkt wie Minerva."  
„Eher noch mehr", warf Severus mürrisch ein.  
„Severus? Hast du alles mitbekommen?", fragte Albus lauernd.  
Der Professor für Zaubertränke verschränkte die Arme, lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und fragte mit abweisender Stimme: „Selbst wenn, was veranlasst dich zu der Annahme, ich würde es dir erzählen wollen?"  
„Jetzt sei nicht so", warf Beth ein. „Ich möchte es auch wissen."  
„Ich habe dir schon auf der Hochzeit gesagt, dass ich es nicht wiedergeben werde, nur weil du dich nicht konzentrieren konntest", entgegnete Severus.  
„Bitte, Severus, ich würde es auch so gerne hören", mischte sich Albus wieder ein.  
„Ich erlasse dir auch eine Stunde Probe", sagte Beth grinsend.  
Severus sah beide lange an. Einer sturer wie der andere, dachte er mürrisch. Er wollte an dem Trank weiterarbeiten, wusste aber, dass die beiden keine Ruhe geben würden, bis sie ihren Willen bekommen hatten. Und manchmal war es schneller, scheinbar nachzugeben, um seine eigenen Vorstellungen zu verwirklichen.  
Und so sagte er jetzt seufzend: „Also schön. Ich werde euch EIN Versprechen noch einmal zusammenfassen."  
„Das von Blaise", sagte Beth sofort.  
Mit starrer Miene blickte Severus sie an und ihr wurde heiß und kalt, als er mit unerwartet sanfter Stimme und einer eindringlichen Intensität zu sprechen begann: „Heute ist der Tag, an dem mein Leben beginnt. Meine ganze Kindheit hindurch hielt ich die Augen geschlossen, betrachtete die Welt, wie meine Umwelt sie mich zu sehen gelehrt hatte, ohne selbst zu denken, zu begreifen. Ich sah die Konflikte zwischen Reinblütern und Muggelgeborenen und ich fragte mich niemals, ob daran etwas falsch war, ich nahm es immer als gegeben hin. Und dann kam der Krieg, kamen die Veränderungen und noch immer lief ich durch die Welt, ohne sie richtig zu sehen. Und dann traf ich dich und du hast mich verändert, hast mir die Augen geöffnet und in mir den Wunsch geweckt, ein Mann zu sein, auf den du dich verlassen kannst, auf den du stolz bist. Das ganze letzte Jahr habe ich versucht, dieser Mann zu sein, aber erst heute werde ich endlich komplett sein. Heute werde ich dein Ehemann. Ab heute trage ich die Verantwortung nicht mehr nur für mich selbst. Ab heute trage ich Verantwortung für dich, für unsere Zukunft, für alle Möglichkeiten, die unsere Ehe für uns bereithält. Ich liebe dich, von ganzem Herzen und egal was passiert, ich bin bereit. Für alles, was kommen mag, und so habe ich nur einen Wunsch. Ich möchte mein restliches Leben mit dir verbringen. Und wenn einmal der letzte Tag gekommen ist und mich jemand fragt, was ich mit meiner Zeit auf Erden getan habe, so werde ich voller Stolz und mit Freude erzählen können, dass ich sie mit dir verbracht habe."  
Die letzten Worte hallten immer noch im Raum nach, als Severus geendet hatte, und er blickte Beth immer noch voller Intensität an, unfähig, sich abzuwenden, sich verlierend in ihren warmen, sanften, braunen Augen. Die beiden hatten Albus vergessen, der sinnierend in dem Porträt stand, und die beiden beobachtete. Sie mussten es doch merken? Wieso waren sie so stur, so blind, ihr Verstand voller Zweifel und Kummer so vernebelt, dass sie nicht begriffen?  
Ein Holzscheit knarrte im Kamin und der Zauber erlosch.  
Severus blickte zu Albus hoch und fragte mit mürrischer Stimme: „War es das, alter Mann? Dann verschwinde jetzt endlich und lass uns weiterarbeiten!"  
„Ich danke dir, Severus", sagte der ehemalige Schulleiter langsam und wandte sich dann an Beth, die mit feuchten Augen auf der Armlehne saß. „Was für ein wunderschönes Versprechen von Severus, oder?", meinte Albus mit funkelnden Augen und fuhr dann unschuldig fort: „Gute Nacht, meine Liebe, schlaf gut."  
Damit verschwand er aus dem Bild. „Ich werde dieses Porträt irgendwann noch abnehmen, um ihm zu entgehen", knurrte Severus.  
„Nein, das wirst du nicht", sagte Beth sanft und umarmte ihn zu seinem grenzenlosen Erstaunen kurz. „Dafür hast du ihn viel zu gern", fuhr sie voller Zuversicht in der Stimme fort.  
„Unsinn", entgegnete er, aber Beth lächelte nur, immer noch mit seinen Worten im Ohr. So viel Gefühl, so viel Sehnsucht in seiner Stimme. Ob er wohl an Lily gedacht hatte, bei seinen Worten? Wehmut erfasste sie und sie wusste nicht warum. War es Mitgefühl für Severus, der genau wie sie seine Liebe verloren hatte? Fühlte sie sich ihm deshalb so nahe? Weil er ihr Leid geteilt hatte?  
Ja, vielleicht war es wirklich so, dachte sie und blickte ihn nachdenklich an. Was sollte es sonst sein?

Sie schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf, als plötzlich ein Summen den Raum erfüllte und Severus stirnrunzelnd aufblickte. „Es steht jemand vor meinem Büro", sagte er erstaunt und sah auf die Uhr.  
Es war bereits nach 12. Wer könnte das sein?  
Mit einer fließenden Bewegung stand er auf und blickte hinunter zu Beth, die immer noch auf der Armlehne saß. „Ich nehme an, es wäre vergeblich, dich zu bitten, hier zu warten?", fragte er mit sarkastischer Stimme.  
Ihre Antwort bestand aus einem kurzen Lächeln, bevor sie ebenfalls aufstand.  
„Wieso überrascht mich das nicht?", grummelte er ironisch, mehr zu sich selbst, bevor er sich zur Tür wandte und mit schnellen Schritten hinausging.  
Beth folgte ihm, er verschloss seine Wohnung und zusammen gingen sie mit schnellen Schritten den Korridor hinunter zu seinem Büro.  
Als es in Sichtweite war, rief er voller Missbilligung: „Miss Perkins? Darf ich fragen, was Sie um diese Uhrzeit vor meinem Büro zu suchen haben?"  
Die Siebtklässlerin aus Slytherin wirbelte erschrocken herum und starrte verdutzt auf ihren Hauslehrer, der mit wehendem Umhang auf sie zukam. Noch erstaunter war sie jedoch, hinter ihm Professor Kaufmann zu sehen. Was machte sie hier um diese Zeit?  
Aber sie hatte keine Möglichkeit, darüber nachzudenken, bevor Professor Snape auch schon bei ihr war, sich drohend vor sie stellte und mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und ätzender Stimme fragte: „Haben Sie die Sprache verloren, Miss Perkins?"  
Die Schülerin zuckte kurz zusammen, bevor sie sich daran erinnerte, warum sie hier war, und hastig zu sprechen begann: „Professor Snape, Matthew Connally … er … er verhält sich komisch." Sie brach ab, unfähig, in Worte zu fassen, was sie erklären wollte.  
„Was meinen Sie mit … merkwürdig?", fragte Severus alarmiert.  
Die Schülerin atmete tief durch, konzentrierte sich kurz und sagte dann mit klarer Stimme: „Er ist seit fünf Monaten mit Marie Miller zusammen, aber plötzlich behauptet er steif und fest, Lizzy Baker und er hätten heute ihren Jahrestag und er verfolgt sie jetzt schon seit einigen Stunden, ist völlig verzweifelt, weil sie ihm nicht glaubt, und Lizzy … sie hat Angst, ist völlig verwirrt und Marie tobt vor Wut über sein Verhalten und …" Sie brach ab und blickte ihren Hauslehrer an, der sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und unergründlicher Miene ansah.  
„Severus", brach Beth das Schweigen, „du solltest nachschauen gehen, das klingt sehr seltsam."  
„Miss Perkins", sagte er in einem gefährlichen, warnenden Ton, „wenn das ein Scherz sein soll, dann verspreche ich Ihnen, werden Sie die nächsten Monate bis zu Ihrem Abschluss jede freie Minute damit verbringen, die Rüstungen im Schloss per Hand zu polieren."  
„Bitte, Sir, ich sage die Wahrheit, ich schwöre es Ihnen", protestierte die Schülerin verzweifelt.  
Er blickte sie erneut nur intensiv an, dann nickte er kurz. „Kommen Sie mit!"  
Er drehte sich zu Beth um. „Es scheint, wir müssen Morgen weitermachen."  
Sie nickte nur und schaute zu, wie die beiden sich hastig in Richtung Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum entfernten.  
Dann ging sie seufzend zu ihrer Wohnung.  
Wirklich sehr seltsam. Wie konnte der Junge vergessen haben, wer seine Freundin war? Ganz kurz zuckte ihr das Erlebnis vom Schulbeginn durch den Kopf, von Miss Parker und ihrem seltsamen Verhalten. Aber dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. Seitdem war ihre Schülerin wieder völlig normal und wie sollte beides zusammenhängen? An die Warnung von Sybil Trelawney dachte sie in diesem Moment nicht. Vielleicht wäre alles anders gekommen, wenn sie die Verbindung früher erkannt hätte.

Severus lief aufgebracht in Richtung Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum, Miss Perkins im Schlepptau.  
Er war wütend über die Störung. Wenn nicht zuerst Albus aufgetaucht wäre mit seinen sinnlosen Bitten und danach noch seine Schülerin vor seinem Büro, hätten Beth und er vielleicht endlich die Lösung gefunden und wären mit dem Trank weitergekommen.  
Anstatt mit ihr zu diskutieren, was er, wie er widerwillig eingestehen musste, sehr genoss, musste er jetzt einen übergeschnappten Schüler zur Raison bringen, weil dieser eine unorthodoxe Methode gefunden hatte, seine derzeitige Freundin loszuwerden. Denn dass es das sein musste, davon war er überzeugt, was seine Stimmung nicht verbesserte.  
Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück zu Beths und Albus' Bitte vorhin, das Trauversprechen von Blaise wiederzugeben. Was hatte der alte Mann nur für Hintergedanken? Er wusste genau, dass der ehemalige Schulleiter längst nicht so senil war, wie er manchmal vorgab, und sich hinter seinen Bitten eine glasklare Kalkulation verbarg. Severus war sich insgeheim ziemlich sicher, dass der Sprechende Hut zumindest darüber nachgedacht haben musste, Albus Dumbledore nach Slytherin zu schicken, zu sehr genoss dieser Kalkül und Ränke schmieden.  
Und so wusste er auch jetzt, dass sich eine Absicht dahinter verborgen hatte. Aber welche?  
Wie sie ihn angesehen hatte, als er das Versprechen wiedergab. So intensiv, so voller Konzentration. Er hatte noch nie eine Frau wie sie kennengelernt, so voller Widersprüche, die ihn faszinierten. Wenn sie über Zaubertränke sprachen, war sie ernst, intelligent, zeigte ihren unglaublich scharfen Verstand und brillierte mit ihrer Kombinationsgabe, die selbst er widerwillig anerkennen musste. Und dann plötzlich kam sie ihm vor wie ein junges Mädchen, voller Albernheiten im Kopf, ihr Verhalten manchmal unlogisch, sentimental und nicht nachvollziehbar.  
Er wurde einfach nicht schlau aus ihr und egal, wie viel Zeit sie schon miteinander verbracht hatten, er entdeckte immer neue Seiten an ihr, Seiten, die er anfing, zu mögen. Und das gefiel ihm nicht. Es gefiel ihm gar nicht.  
Er wollte niemanden mögen, sich für ihn verantwortlich fühlen, sich um ihn sorgen. Er hatte schon einmal jemanden näher an sich herangelassen und was hatte es ihm gebracht? Jahrzehntelange Selbstvorwürfe, Mord und den Tod als ständigen Begleiter. Nein, er konnte wirklich gut darauf verzichten. Theoretisch. Theoretisch könnte er jeden Kontakt zu Beth auf das Nötigste beschränken und es dabei belassen. Aber praktisch … Da war er unfähig, es wirklich zu tun. Wenn sie bei ihm war, kam ihm nicht einmal der Gedanke daran. Erst wenn sie weg war, wie jetzt, gingen ihm diese Möglichkeiten durch den Kopf. Es war verwirrend und er hasste es, verwirrt zu sein.

„Sir? Wir sind da", sagte Miss Perkins mit unsicherer Stimme und unterbrach damit seine Gedanken und er merkte, dass er anscheinend schon einige Sekunden vor dem Eingang gestanden hatte. Er zischte das Passwort und die Tür erschien.  
Hastig trat er hindurch … und war, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, sprachlos.  
Es schien, als ob alle Schüler von Slytherin wach waren und im Gemeinschaftsraum versammelt. Sie standen in den Ecken, saßen auf den Sesseln und Sofas oder den Tischen und beobachteten amüsiert, neugierig, hämisch oder teilweise auch schadenfroh die Szene, die sich vor ihnen abspielte.  
Matthew Connally, der Lizzy Baker anflehte, mit ihr in die Küche zu gehen, weil er dort ein romantisches Abendessen für sie beide vorbereitet hatte und Marie Miller, die weinend bei einer Schülerin stand und sich von dieser trösten ließ.  
Severus beobachtete die Szene einige Sekunden, vor allem Mister Connally. Entweder war dieser ein verdammt guter Schauspieler oder er glaubte tatsächlich, was er da sagte. Er schien regelrecht verzweifelt zu sein, wollte Miss Baker immer wieder an sich ziehen, die jedoch jedes Mal auswich, ihm sagte, er solle verschwinden und die versuchte, durch die Schülermengen vor ihm zu fliehen.  
Severus schritt ein, als Mister Connally sie erneut in eine Ecke getrieben hatte und versuchte, sie zu küssen, woraufhin er sich eine schallende Ohrfeige einfing.  
„Mister Connally", rief er mit einer gefährlich leisen, aber doch deutlich hörbaren Stimme. Alle Geräusche im Raum verstummten und die Köpfe wandten sich ihm zu, als er zu dem Schüler ging, der plötzlich selbst zurückwich.  
„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte Severus mit autoritär klingender Stimme.  
„Er ist völlig durchgedreht, Pro …", fing Lizzy Baker an, wurde aber mit einer herrischen Geste zum Schweigen gebracht.  
„Mister Connally, Miss Baker, Miss Miller, Sie kommen mit mir", sagte Severus mit herrischer Stimme. Dann drehte er sich zu den anderen Schülern um. „Und Sie alle werden in spätestens drei Minuten in Ihren Betten sein", fuhr er mit drohender Stimme fort.  
Er drehte sich um und ging mit langen, schnellen Schritten aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Er drehte sich nicht um, er wusste, seine Anweisungen würden sofort befolgt werden.  
Auf dem Weg zu seinem Büro hörte er, wie die drei Schüler ihm folgten.  
„Lass das, Matthew!", rief Lizzy Baker aus.  
„Du bist so ein Arsch", sagte Marie Miller voller Wut. „Steh gefälligst dazu, wenn du nicht mehr mit mir zusammensein willst, und hör auf mit diesen blöden Spielchen!"  
„Sofort Ruhe! Mister Connally, behalten Sie Ihre Gliedmaßen bei sich!", sagte Severus genervt.  
Hinter seiner Stirn fing es an zu pochen und er hatte noch nicht einmal angefangen.  
Es würde eine lange Nacht werden.

Severus ließ sich müde in seinen Sessel fallen und rieb sich den Nasenrücken in dem Versuch, seine Kopfschmerzen etwas zu lindern.  
Dann legte er den Kopf erschöpft auf die Lehne des Sessels und ließ sich mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes ein Glas und eine Flasche Feuerwhisky herübergleiten. Langsam goss er das Glas voll, nahm einen Schluck und versuchte, sich zu entspannen, als die Wärme sich langsam in seiner Kehle und seinem Magen ausbreitete.  
Was für eine Nacht!  
Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war bereits zwei durch und er wollte nichts mehr, als endlich ins Bett zu gehen. Aber seine Gedanken wirbelten immer noch umher und er wusste, sie würden ihn keinen Schlaf finden lassen, bis er das Erlebte noch einmal hatte Revue passieren lassen.  
Er verstand immer noch nicht, was heute Abend eigentlich geschehen war.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In seinem Büro angekommen, wies er die drei Schüler herrisch an, sich zu setzen und begann dann, Mister Connally mit Fragen zu bombardieren, um herauszufinden, was das Ganze sollte. Er brauchte nicht lange, um zu erkennen, dass der Junge tatsächlich glaubte, was er so inständig beteuerte. Dass er niemals mit Miss Miller zusammengewesen sei.  
Trotzdem war er nicht vollends davon überzeugt gewesen und musste sich eingestehen, dass er seine Kompetenzen überschritten hatte, als er in den Kopf des Schülers eingedrungen war.  
Er fand dort nur die Bestätigung. Es gab keinen Hinweis auf Miss Baker, keinen einzigen.  
Severus wusste einfach nicht, was er damit anfangen sollte. Er überlegte, ob er ihn zu Marie schicken sollte, damit sie ihn untersuchen konnte. Aber was sollte das helfen? Wie sollte sie Erinnerungen hervorholen, die anscheinend gar nicht da waren?  
Während er die Schüler gedankenverloren anstarrte und diese darauf warteten, dass er etwas sagte, und dabei immer nervöser wurden, platzte es plötzlich aus Miss Baker heraus, wie aus einem Ballon, aus dem man die Luft abließ.  
„Matthew, was soll das alles? Erinnerst du dich denn nicht mehr? An unsere Gespräche, an das Lachen? An das Picknick im Park vor zwei Wochen?"  
Immer schneller, immer hysterischer begann sie, Ereignisse aus ihrer Beziehung aufzuzählen, denen die beiden anderen Schüler nur verständnislos zuhörten.  
Severus wollte den Unsinn schon beenden, als sich Miss Baker plötzlich zu Mister Connally herüberbeugte, ihm in die Augen sah und seine Hand nahm. „Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr daran, dass ich dich liebe?", fragte sie mit Tränen in den Augen.  
Und in diesem Moment hatte Severus gespürt, wie sich etwas verändert hatte. Die beiden konnten den Blick nicht voneinander abwenden und es war, als ob ein Funke von Miss Baker auf Mister Connally hinübersprang. Als ob plötzlich etwas in seinen Augen aufglomm und als hätte man einen Schalter umgelegt, schüttelte er den Kopf, blickte sich um und fragte irritiert: „Was machen wir hier? Marie? Und warum ist Lizzy hier?" Bei ihrem Namen klang seine Stimme seltsam, abweisend und unbehaglich und Severus erkannte sofort, dass etwas anders war. Erneut drang er in den Kopf des Jungen ein und was er jetzt sah, erstaunte ihn noch mehr als vorher. Erinnerungen, die er vorher vergeblich gesucht hatte, waren plötzlich wieder da. Aber sie waren seltsam verzerrt und er brauchte eine Weile, bis er erkannte, dass es nicht die Erinnerungen des Jungen sein konnten, sondern die von Miss Miller waren. Eine Übertragung der Erinnerungen? Severus hatte noch nie davon gehört, dass dies nur durch Körperkontakt möglich war. Aber es war eine Tatsache, er konnte im Kopf des Schülers die Erinnerungen klar und deutlich erkennen. Erneut begann er, ihn zu befragen und dieses Mal lies Mister Connally keinen Zweifel daran aufkommen, wen er liebte.  
Es war wirklich sehr seltsam, aber nachdem es dem Schüler offensichtlich wieder gut ging, hatte er alle drei zu Bett geschickt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Und jetzt saß er hier und grübelte darüber nach, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Wie konnten die Erinnerungen einfach verschwinden? Und noch wichtiger, warum tauchten sie auf einmal wieder auf?  
Er verstand es nicht, aber er wusste, dass es nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte. 


	52. Es wird schlimmer

Abend zusammen,

von meinem Mann verlassen, der heute schon auf Dienstreise musste, sitze ich jetzt hier am Schreibtisch, schaue nebenbei Wall-E und dachte mir, wenn meine Beta diese Woche schon so fleißig war, kann ich ja euch zumindest den Abend mit einem neuen Kapitel versüßen :-)

Also, viel Spaß damit :-)

LG  
Entchen

* * *

52.) Es wird schlimmer

„Severus! Severus, mach auf!", rief Beth ungeduldig und klopfte erneut an seine Tür.  
Sie hatte es endlich herausgefunden! Zwei Wochen lang hatten sie quasi im Dunkeln getappt und endlich war ihr die Lösung eingefallen, als ob ein Schleier sich von ihren Augen gehoben hätte.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sie saß an ihrem Schlagzeug. Im Hintergrund erfüllte leichte Klaviermusik den Raum. Mangels eines Partners, hatte sie notgedrungen mit einem Playback vorliebgenommen, um etwas zu spielen, ohne nur den Rhythmus hören zu müssen.  
Die letzten Wochen und Monate hatte sie erst entdeckt, wie sehr ihr das Musizieren gefehlt hatte.  
Nach Marks Tod hatte sie es nicht geschafft, sich an ihr Schlagzeug zu setzen. Zu sehr erinnerte sie alles an ihn, jede Melodie, jeder Rhythmus, der Anblick seiner Gitarre.  
Aber nach Silvester hatte sie das unbändige Verlangen erfüllt, wieder selbst Musik zu erschaffen. Und als sie ihre Drumsticks in die Hände genommen hatte und unsicher die ersten Rhythmen erzeugte, war es, als ob ein Teil von ihr, den sie verloren hatte, wieder bei ihr war.  
Musik war von jeher etwas gewesen, das ihr Innerstes erfüllte. Es durchdrang sie. Melodien konnten in ihr eine Saite anschlagen, die ihren ganzen Körper erzittern ließ. Sie brachten sie zum Lachen, zum Weinen, versetzten sie in Trauer oder lösten ein unerklärliches Glücksgefühl in ihr aus. Sie unterstützen sie, leiteten sie.  
Mark hatte das nie recht verstanden. Er spielte selber gerne, aber seine Verbindung war anders. Ein Film lebte für sie nur durch die Musik. Es reichte, wenn eine Szene mit der passenden Melodie untermalt war, und sie konnte heulen wie ein Schlosshund. Oder glücklich sein. Mark hatte darüber immer gelächelt und den Kopf geschüttelt, wenn sie nach den ersten Noten bei einem Lied mitsingen konnte, das sie monatelang nicht mehr gehört hatte. Er hatte nie verstanden, wie man sich so etwas Überflüssiges abspeichern konnte wie hunderte von Liedtexten. Sie dachte manchmal selbst daran, was man stattdessen alles Sinnvolles im Kopf haben könnte. Aber im Grunde wollte sie es nicht anders haben. Musik sprach zu ihr. Und so fühlte sie sich, als ob sie wieder komplett war, nachdem sie die Musik wiedergefunden hatte. Nicht die, die sie nur hörte, aber die, die sie selbst erschuf.  
Während sie die langsamen Töne eines Stückes erklingen ließ, konnte sie ihre Gedanken frei wandern lassen.  
Und wie so oft glitten sie zu ihrem Trank. Und zu Severus. Ihre Beziehung hatte sich seit Neujahr so verändert. Sie war so leicht, so ungezwungen. Obwohl sie selten über Privates sprachen, dafür war Severus viel zu verschlossen, hatten sie zu einem gegenseitigen Verständnis gefunden, bei dem sie sich manchmal ohne Worte verstanden. Sie schienen auf die gleiche Art zu denken und es machte unendlich viel Spaß, wenn die Idee des einen durch den anderen fortgeführt und weiterentwickelt wurde, wie sie sich gegenseitig die Vorlagen dafür lieferten, immer weiterzukommen.  
Und die körperliche Nähe … Beth genoss diese Momente so sehr, in denen sie Severus nah war. Seine Wärme, die Stärke und Geborgenheit, die von ihm ausgingen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, jeder dieser Momente umgab sie mit einem Schutz, der alles Böse von ihr fernhalten konnte. Es war wie bei Harry und doch anders. Intensiver. Die Freundschaft mit Severus bedeutete ihr immer mehr. Sie war nicht so leicht, einfach und oft auch sorglos wie mit Harry, sondern tiefer, eindringlicher, als ob ihr Innerstes mit Severus im Einklang war. Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl und sie wusste, dass es ihr unendlich half, wieder zu sich selbst zu finden. Zu entdecken, wer sie war, ohne Mark an ihrer Seite. In den letzten Wochen hatte sie geschafft, was sie seit Weihnachten versucht hatte. Sie konnte alleine stehen. Nicht immer, aber oft. Sie trauerte immer noch um ihren Mann, um das Leben, das sie beide hätten haben können, aber es war nicht mehr wie ein Ring, der ihr Herz jeden Tag schmerzhaft zusammenzog, bis selbst das Atmen ihr schwerfiel. Es war mehr wie eine Narbe, die langsam aber stetig verblasste und ihr immer seltener Schmerzen bereitete. Sie hatte die besondere Liebe zu einem Mann verloren, aber sie hatte immer noch eine andere zu vergeben. Für ihre Familie, ihre Freunde. Und sie war überzeugt, dass es immer so bleiben würde. Das diese Art der Liebe die einzige war, die sie künftig fühlen würde. Aber es war gut so.  
Während sie darüber nachdachte, wie ihre Freunde es geschafft hatten, ihr über ihren Kummer hinwegzuhelfen, wie ihre Zuneigung sie gestärkt hatte, wanderten ihre Gedanken zum Trank. Stärkung. Das war es, was sie die letzten Wochen gesucht hatten. Einen Weg, den Trank zu stärken, so dass er selbst Remus' lange Krankheit unterdrücken könnte. Sie hatten immer noch keinen Weg gefunden, mit dem das Silber dauerhaft im Körper angelagert wurde. Sie hatten so viele Möglichkeiten ersonnen und wieder verworfen.  
Erneut ging sie alle Möglichkeiten durch. Wieso wirkte der Trank nicht wie gewünscht? Das Silber wurde bei jedem Versuch mit den herbeigezauberten, infizierten Mäusen fast vollständig wieder ausgeschieden. Es schien, als ob es einfach durch den Darm durchgeschleust wurde, ohne die Chance, in den Körper an sich zu gelangen. Sie hatten schon überlegt, ob man es nicht äußerlich anwenden konnte, um über die Haut einzudringen, aber auch das brachte keinen Erfolg.  
Sie seufzte, unterbrach in der Musik und stand auf. Sie ging in ihre Küche, nahm sich ein großes Glas Wasser und trank gierig. Schlagzeug spielen machte ziemlich durstig. Den letzten Schluck ließ sie länger im Mund, genoss das Gefühl, wie sich das Wasser in der Mundhöhle anfühlte, wie es die Schleimhäute befeuchtete und hierdurch schon fast ihren Durst löschte. Fast hätte sie sich verschluckt, als sie plötzlich ein Gedanke durchfuhr. Die Schleimhäute!  
Sie stürzte aus der Küche, hinaus aus dem Zimmer und rannte blindlings zu den Kerkern, während die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf rasten. Was waren sie doch für kurzsichtige Idioten! Da hatten sie die Lösung die ganze Zeit vor den Augen und kamen nicht darauf! Jetzt wusste sie endlich, warum geringe Mengen Silber immer im Körper der Mäuse geblieben waren. Sie war so blöd!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Und jetzt stand sie vor Severus' Wohnung, nachts um halb zwei, zu aufgeregt, um ihre Entdeckung länger für sich zu behalten.  
„Severus, verdammt, jetzt mach endlich auf!", rief sie erneut und überlegte schon, ob sie die Tür einfach aufsprengen sollte, als sie plötzlich aufgerissen wurde und der Professor für Zaubertränke mit aufgebrachtem Gesicht vor ihr stand und schon den Mund öffnete, um eine Schimpftirade loszulassen, die sich gewaschen hatte, als er erkannte, wer da vor der Tür stand und aufgeregt von einem Bein auf das andere hüpfte.  
„Was willst du zu dieser Zeit hier?", herrschte er sie trotzdem schlechtgelaunt an.  
„Ich hab's, Severus! Ich weiß endlich die Lösung", trällerte Beth, duckte sich unter seinem Arm hindurch und betrat das Wohnzimmer. Severus schlug mit unterdrückter Wut die Tür zu. Was faselte diese Frau jetzt nur wieder? Hatte sie schlecht geträumt? Herrgott, er war tief und fest am Schlafen gewesen, sie sollte ihn in Ruhe lassen.  
Er blinzelte, als das Feuer im Kamin und die Fackeln an den Wänden aufleuchteten. Beth steckte ihren Zauberstab wieder weg und drehte sich zu ihm um. Und sah jetzt erst, was Severus anhatte. Und schluckte. Er schien tatsächlich schon geschlafen zu haben. Der schwarze Morgenmantel klaffte an seiner Brust auf und entblößte einige schwarze Haare, die sich zu seinem Bauch hin zu einer schmalen Linie verdünnten und in einer ebenfalls schwarzen Boxershorts mündeten. Beth blickte sprachlos auf den flachen Bauch, auf dem sich tatsächlich die Konturen von Muskeln abzeichneten. Severus Snape? Muskeln? Ihr Weltbild verschob sich. Wer hätte das gedacht? Gut, sie waren nicht deutlich ausgeprägt, aber mit etwas Phantasie konnte sie den Sixpack ausmachen, auf den viele Nichtmagier so verzweifelt in Fitnessstudios auf der ganzen Welt hinarbeiteten. Wie kam er nur dazu, überlegte Beth und blickte ihn immer noch ausgesprochen unhöflich an. Sie hatte nie gesehen, dass er irgendeine Form von Sport machte, wenn er nicht gerade auf einem Besen saß. Vielleicht war es genetisch? Gab es Männer, die einfach Muskeln hatten, ohne etwas dafür zu tun? Sie dachte kurz an Mark und wie er sich immer bemüht hatte, die Tendenz zum Bauchansatz, die er von seinem Vater geerbt hatte, im Zaum zu halten. Das hatte Severus anscheinend nicht nötig. Offensichtlich nicht. Was er wohl sonst noch so unter dem Mantel verbarg?  
Sie schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf, als sie seine Stimme vernahm, die einen sarkastischen Ton angenommen hatte: „Soll ich den Morgenmantel vielleicht auch ausziehen?"  
Sie blickte ihm ins Gesicht und konnte ein Grinsen nicht verbergen. „Wenn es da drunter genauso aussieht, warum nicht."  
Ihr Lächeln verging ihr jedoch, als Severus eine Augenbraue hochzog und ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen sich auf seinem Gesicht abzeichnete, als seine Hände langsam zu dem Gürtel an seinem Mantel wanderten. Beth spürte, wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss, und drehte sich schnell um. Was tat sie da? Sie hatte wohl in den letzten Tagen definitiv zu wenig Schlaf gehabt. Sie hörte ein leichtes Lachen hinter sich und verzog das Gesicht. Das würde er ihr mit Sicherheit ewig vorhalten. Nachdem sie einige gemurmelte Worte gehört hatte, blickte sie über die Schulter und sah, dass Severus nun eine schwarze Hose und Hemd trug. Es sah immer noch gut aus und erleichtert drehte sie sich mit rotem Kopf um.  
Der Meister für Zaubertränke hatte die Arme über der Brust verschränkt und sah sie durchdringend an. „Was", grollte er mit tiefer Stimme, „war jetzt so wichtig, dass du mich mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett geholt hast? Wohl kaum die Hoffnung, meinen Körper zu bewundern?"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren. Wie gesagt, er würde es ihr ewig vorhalten. Dann besann sie sich darauf, warum sie gekommen war, und sagte voller Aufregung in der Stimme: „Ich habe die Lösung gefunden! Ich weiß, was die ganze Zeit am Trank falsch war!"  
Er zog erneut eine Augenbraue hoch. „Und diese Information konnte nicht bis zum Frühstück warten?"  
Er blickte in ihr eifriges Gesicht und seufzte, fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht und sagte resigniert: „Anscheinend nicht. Also schieß los." Mit müden Schritten ging er zu seinem Sessel und ließ sich darin nieder. Er wusste, wenn Beth diesen Gesichtsausdruck trug, dann konnte es lange dauern und er war zu erschöpft, um eine sinnlose Diskussion anzufangen.  
Beth setzte sich in den anderen Sessel, konnte aber nicht still sitzen bleiben, stand wieder auf und ging vor Severus auf und ab.  
„Wir haben immer gedacht, es liegt an einer Komponente, die die Wirkung des Silbers abschwächt, irgendetwas, was uns einfach entgangen ist", begann sie und blickte Severus an, der nur still nickte.  
„Aber", fuhr sie fort, „es ist viel einfacher und wir haben es nicht gesehen, dabei haben die Experimente es uns doch quasi ins Gesicht geschrien."  
„Könntest du zum Punkt kommen, bevor die Nacht ganz vorüber ist?", fragte Severus mit sarkastischer Stimme.  
„Bei den Experimenten ist das Silber einfach durch den Körper durchgeschleust worden", fuhr sie unbeirrt fort.  
„Hast du vielleicht auch etwas Neues zu berichten? Vielleicht, wie du das ändern möchtest, anstatt zum hundertsten Mal zu wiederholen, was alle in diesem Raum wissen", unterbrach er sie mit genervter Stimme.  
„Ich bin doch schon dabei!", erwiderte sie mit triumphierender Stimme. „Es ist so einfach. Der Trank darf nicht geschluckt werden!"  
Der Meister für Zaubertränke sah sie einige Sekunden an, bevor er schließlich mit widerstrebender Stimme sagte: „Erklär es mir."  
„Die Mundschleimhäute, Severus!", sagte Beth aufgeregt und sobald die Information in sein Gehirn gesickert war, stand er ebenfalls auf und begann, auf und ab zu gehen.  
„Aber natürlich", murmelte er, „der Trank muss länger im Körper verbleiben können."  
„Genau", sagte Beth mit selbstzufriedener Stimme. „Bin ich gut, oder was?"  
Er sah sie an und ein Mundwinkel verzog sich leicht. „Annehmbar", erwiderte er und sie lachte und umarmte ihn voller Freude, was er überrascht über sich ergehen ließ.  
„Wann fangen wir an?", fragte sie aufgeregt.  
Er sah auf die Uhr, seufzte und meinte mit sarkastischer Stimme: „Wer braucht schon Schlaf? Außerdem wirst du sowieso keine Ruhe geben, also komm!"  
Er hätte niemals zugegeben, dass er genauso gespannt war, ob ihr Ansatz funktionieren würde, wie sie selbst.  
Und so stürzten die beiden sich in die Forschung. Und bekamen dabei nicht mit, was um sie herum geschah.

Die nächsten zwei Wochen sah man Severus außerhalb des Unterrichts so gut wie gar nicht. Jede freie Minute verbrachten sie im Labor oder in Severus' Wohnzimmer, sie frühstückten dort, ließen sich von Blinky etwas zu essen zum Mittag oder am Abend bringen und wenn einer Nachtwache hatte, verließ er nur äußerst widerstrebend das Labor, um unruhig über die Gänge zu schreiten, im Kopf immer noch mit den neuen Erkenntnissen beschäftigt. Sie gingen nachts nie vor zwei Uhr ins Bett und fielen beide in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf, nur um am nächsten Morgen wieder um sechs Uhr aufzustehen und voller Elan weiterzumachen.  
Die anderen Lehrer beobachteten es mit Amüsement als auch leichter Besorgnis, zu verwundert waren sie über Severus' Verhalten gegenüber der jungen Kollegin. Die Verbindung der beiden verstärkte sich und ganz langsam gelang es Beth immer öfters, ihn zum Lächeln zu bringen, mit ihm zu scherzen, ohne dass er eine verletzende Antwort hervorbrachte.  
Albus verbrachte viele Stunden seiner Zeit mit den beiden, beobachtete, wie sie miteinander umgingen, wie weit ihre Forschungen gediehen, und konnte sich ab und zu ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen nicht verkneifen, denn er war sich sicher, er hatte dazu beigetragen, dass die beiden wieder so gut miteinander auskamen. Viel zu gut für Kollegen oder Freunde. Aber das würde er ihnen auch noch klar machen, er bräuchte nur noch etwas Zeit. So gab er sich vorläufig damit zufrieden, der Sache seinen Lauf zu lassen.  
Während die beiden in einer Art Paralleluniversum lebten, passierten Dinge auf Hogwarts, die für sich gesehen so unbedeutend und isoliert waren, dass es nur eine Person im Schloss gegeben hätte, die vielleicht einen Zusammenhang hätte sehen können.  
Die Schulkrankenschwester, Marie Andrews.  
Fast jeden Tag kamen jetzt Schüler zu ihr, klagten darüber, dass sie sich unwohl fühlten, Kopfschmerzen hätten oder einfach verwirrt wären. Oft wurden sie von Freunden begleitet, die der Heilerin berichteten, dass ihre Freunde in den letzten Tagen so vergesslich wären, ob es Hausaufgaben betraf, die sie nicht machen würden oder Geburtstage, die ihnen völlig entfallen würden.  
An einem Tag kam ein Viertklässler aus Hufflepuff zu ihr, völlig aufgelöst mit den Resten eines Heulers in der Hand. Sein Vater hatte ihm einen bitterbösen Brief geschrieben, weil er den fünfzigsten Geburtstag seiner Mutter vergessen hatte. Und der Schüler hatte mit grenzenlosem Entsetzen festgestellt, dass er kein Bild von seiner Mutter mehr im Kopf hatte, sie sich nicht mehr vorstellen konnte, nicht wusste, wie sie hieß oder irgendetwas sonst.  
Voller Panik war er daraufhin zu Marie gekommen. Irgendetwas musste da doch nicht stimmen.  
Nachdem sie ihn gründlich untersucht hatte, wuchs ihre Sorge, denn sie konnte nichts feststellen, hatte aber ein seltsames Gefühl bei der Sache. Sie ließ sich von einem Hauselfen die Akte des Schülers bringen, erzählte ihm, was sie darin über seine Mutter lesen konnte.  
Und dann, als ob plötzlich ein Schalter umgelegt worden wäre, fing der Junge an, selbst etwas zu erzählen. Und je mehr er berichtete, je mehr kam zu ihm zurück. Glücklich lief er aus dem Krankenflügel und ließ eine besorgte Marie zurück. Sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie ähnliche Szenen die letzte Zeit schon öfters gesehen hatte, wie bei einem Déjà-vu.  
Sie ging in ihr Büro und wollte sich Notizen zu dem Fall machen. Aber als sie dort anlangte, stand sie vor ihrem Schreibtisch und wusste nicht mehr, was sie machen wollte. Sie hatte es vergessen …  
Rätselnd stand sie dort, das Buch mit den Krankenbesuchen vor sich aufgeschlagen und sie wunderte sich, dass sie in den letzten Tagen keinen kranken Schüler bei sich gehabt hatte. Wirklich seltsam, dabei war doch sonst immer irgendjemand mit einem Wehwehchen da gewesen.  
Achselzuckend wandte sie sich ab und begann, die Heiltränke zu sortieren und prüfen, ohne zu wissen, dass sie das in den letzten Tagen schon hundert Mal getan hatte.  
Ob es Zufall war, dass die Person, die alles in einen Zusammenhang hätte bringen können, diejenige, die nicht nur kleine Ausschnitte sah, auch diejenige war, die keine Möglichkeit dazu hatte?  
Bei der die Erinnerungen daran aus ihrem Kopf flohen wie ein eingesperrter Vogel aus einem Käfig, sobald sie die Behandlung abgeschlossen hatte?  
Oder steckte dahinter ein dunkler Wille, der die Geschicke in seinem Willen lenkte?  
Was es auch war, Maries Körper schien zu wissen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Innerlich wehrte er sich, aber schließlich hatte er keine Kraft mehr und brach in sich zusammen.


	53. Was passiert mit uns?

Guten Abend zusammen,

nachdem meine Beta so fleißig war, dachte ich, ich spendiere euch das Kapitel passend zum ersten, gemütlichen Adventssonntag :-)  
Auch wenn es nicht so beschaulich ist, wie es dafür eigentlich sein sollte.

Ich wünsche euch aber trotzdem viel Spaß damit.

LG  
Entchen

* * *

53.) Was passiert mit uns?

„Severus? Severus! Bist du da?", erklang die aufgeregte Stimme der Schulleiterin, als es an der Tür klopfte. Verwundert hoben Beth und der Meister für Zaubertränke ihre Köpfe, sahen sich kurz an, bevor er antwortete: „Komm rein, Minerva!"  
Wenn die Situation eine andere gewesen wäre, so hätte sie bestimmt verwundert innegehalten bei dem Bild, das sich ihr bot. Severus und Beth, die eng nebeneinander saßen, über ein Dokument gebeugt. Beth auf der Armlehne, ein Bein untergeschlagen, ohne Schuhe und mit wirren Haaren, die sie nur lose zurückgenommen hatte. Sie trug lediglich Jeans und ein enges Top und blickte Minerva verwirrt an. Noch überraschender wäre aber wohl Severus' Anblick gewesen, wie er dort saß, ohne seinen Umhang und den Gehrock, lediglich mit schwarzer Hose und weißem Hemd, das nicht einmal bis oben hin zugeknöpft war. Seine kurzen Haare waren in den letzten Monaten wieder länger geworden und ließen sein schmales, eckiges Gesicht weicher wirken.  
Aber Minerva war mit ihren Gedanken völlig woanders, als sie sagte: „Severus, du musst schnell mitkommen, Marie scheint krank zu sein."  
„Was ist mit ihr?", fragte Beth alarmiert, aber Minerva schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir wissen es nicht."  
Severus war bereits aufgestanden und hatte mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes seine übliche undurchdringliche Maske der Fledermaus aus den Kerkern wieder aufgesetzt inklusive der passenden Kleidung. Auch Beth stand jetzt auf und sah einige Sekunden später eher wie die Lehrerin aus, die sie war, als die junge Frau, die sie eben noch zu sein schien.  
„Sie ist im Krankenflügel", sagte Minerva und ging mit schnellen Schritten voraus, ohne zu warten, ob die beiden ihr folgen würden.  
Auf dem Weg umriss sie kurz, was sie wusste. „Marie war die letzten Tage bereits etwas seltsam. Sie vergaß bei den Mahlzeiten plötzlich, worüber wir geredet hatten, und wechselte manchmal abrupt das Thema. Wenn ich sie zu den Krankheitsfällen befragte, wusste sie manchmal nicht, ob wir welche hatten oder war fest davon überzeugt, dass keine Schüler bei ihr gewesen waren. Das kann aber einfach nicht sein, da ich diese Woche selbst zwei Viertklässlerinnen zu ihr geschickt habe und diese mir die Bestätigung überreicht haben, dass sie wieder gesund sind. Und da stand Maries Unterschrift drauf." Minerva brach ab und blickte verwundert, als Severus stehenblieb und mit undurchdringlicher Miene fragte: „Und was hat das mit mir zu tun?"  
Beth schnaufte verächtlich und sagte mit grollender Stimme: „Hör sofort damit auf, Severus. Du bist nun einmal zufällig der Professor für Zaubertränke und kennst dich daher nach Marie am besten mit Krankheiten aus."  
„Und was soll ich bitte machen, wenn Marie Dinge vergisst", sagte er aufbrausend. „Sie wird eben langsam alt, na und?"  
„Sie ist 48, Severus!", widersprach Beth heftig. „Aber wenn du Minerva einmal ausreden lassen würdest, dann wüssten wir bestimmt, warum sie dich gerade jetzt um Hilfe bittet."  
Er setzte schon zu einer Erwiderung an, blickte dann aber in Beths entschlossenes Gesicht und Minervas verwunderte Miene und entschied sich dazu, dass es sinnvoller war, einfach ruhig zu bleiben. Je eher konnte er wieder in seine Kerker zurück.  
„Also, was ist der sagenumwobene Grund?", fragte er daraufhin nur spöttisch an Minerva gewandt.  
Die Schulleiterin blickte ihn ernst an. „Der Grund, Severus, ist der, dass Marie auf einmal steif und fest behauptet, dass sie keine Heilerin wäre und weder mich, noch sonst einen der Kollegen erkennt und inzwischen völlig panisch ist. Und ich weiß nicht, wie ich sie beruhigen soll."  
„Seit wann ist der gute alte Stupor dafür nicht mehr geeignet?", erwiderte er mit ätzender Stimme, völlig unbeeindruckt von dem, was er gerade gehört hatte.  
„Severus!", rief Beth aufgebracht und stieß ihn kraftvoll mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite, woraufhin er stöhnend zusammenfuhr.  
Minerva registrierte mit einiger Verwirrung den Umgang ihrer beiden Lehrer untereinander. Eine sehr seltsame Dynamik, die die beiden da verband, dachte sie bei sich.  
Dann konzentrierte sie sich wieder und sagte: „Severus, könntest du bitte ernst sein und jetzt helfen?"  
„Ja, das ist er jetzt auch, also lasst uns nicht noch mehr Zeit verlieren." Mit diesen Worten ging Beth schnellen Schrittes voraus, gefolgt von einem grollenden Meister der Zaubertränke und einer, trotz aller Sorgen, amüsierten Schulleiterin.

„Was mache ich hier? Wer sind Sie? Wo ist Heilerin Brewer?", hörte Severus die hysterische und verwirrte Stimme von Marie, als er mit der Schulleiterin und Beth den Krankenflügel betrat.  
Die Heilerin stand in einer Ecke des Raumes und blickte gehetzt um sich wie ein Tier in der Falle, während Pomona vor ihr stand und versuchte, beruhigend auf sie einzureden.  
„Marie, ich bitte dich, du bist in Hogwarts, du bist seit dem Krieg die neue Heilerin hier", sagte die Professorin für Kräuterkunde mit beruhigender Stimme zum wahrscheinlich hundertsten Mal.  
Aber die Worte hatten nicht die gewünschte Wirkung. „Welcher Krieg? Hogwarts? Die englische Zaubererschule? Ich war noch nie dort, ich komme aus Frankreich, ich mache in St. Mungos in London meine Ausbildung. Wo ist Heilerin Brewer?", stammelte Marie hektisch und blickte sich um.  
Severus musst nicht mehr sehen, er zog seinen Zauberstab, schwang ihn und Marie brach lautlos in sich zusammen.  
„Severus!", riefen Minerva und Beth gleichzeitig voller Empörung und eilten zu Pomona, um mit ihr zusammen die Heilerin auf ein Bett zu legen.  
„Das Gejammer war nicht zu ertragen", knurrte der Meister für Zaubertränke lediglich, als er näher herantrat.  
Er blickte nachdenklich auf die Heilerin, die jetzt bewusstlos vor ihm lag, hob seine Hand und murmelte ein paar Worte, woraufhin zwei Phiolen aus dem Tränkeraum auf ihn zuflogen.  
Er entkorkte sie und flößte sie der Bewusstlosen mit erstaunlicher Routine nacheinander ein.  
Auf Beths fragenden Blick hin, knurrte er mit trockenem Tonfall: „Der Dunkle Lord folterte immer erst eine Runde, bevor er die Gefangenen befragen wollte."  
Sie ergriff seine linke Hand und drückte sie kurz, während sie ihm in die Augen schaute und ihm stumm erklären wollte, dass sie verstand.  
Er wandte sich zu Minerva und sagte: „Marie sollte jetzt ruhig sein, wenn ich sie wieder wecke, und dann möchte ich der Sache auf den Grund gehen, damit ich wieder in meine Wohnung kann."

Die Schulleiterin nickte nur, eine Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab folgte und Marie schlug die Augen auf. Er deutete auf sie und sagte: „Legilimens", und tauchte in ihre Gedanken ein, suchte, drang tiefer, holte Erinnerungen hervor und verließ sie wieder.  
Nach fünf Minuten brach er den Kontakt ab, blickte Minerva an und sagte: „Nichts."  
„Was meinst du?", fragte Beth verwirrt.  
„Genau das, was ich gesagt habe", erwiderte er mit düsterer Stimme. „Es gibt keine Erinnerungen mehr an Hogwarts oder irgendjemanden von uns. Es ist völlig ausgelöscht. Noch dazu hat sie mir keinerlei Gegenwehr entgegengesetzt, als ob ihr … Schutzinstinkt völlig zerbrochen wäre."  
„Was bedeutet das?", flüsterte Pomona ängstlich.  
Severus blickte die Schulleiterin an und sagte mit ernster Stimme: „Das bedeutet, wir müssen Marie ins St. Mungos bringen. Und, dass wir ein großes Problem haben."  
„Ein Problem?"  
Er nickte ungeduldig. „Denkt nach! Sybils … Prophezeiung."

Die Frauen sahen sich bestürzt an, als Beth flüsterte: „Sonst werden die Erinnerungen in euch allen vergehen, sie verflüchtigen sich. Ein Lachen, ein Blick, ein Kuss oder auch ein Gesicht,  
es wird euch entfallen, als existierte es nicht."  
In ihrem Kopf hatten sich die Teile zusammengefügt, Erinnerungen waren auf sie eingestürmt, die sie verdrängt hatte und die jetzt endlich ein Bild ergaben, ein grauenhaftes, furchtbares Bild, das Severus bereits erkannt hatte.  
„Erinnerungslücken", flüsterte sie.  
Auch die anderen beiden hatten verstanden und Minerva blickte mit bleichem Gesicht von einem zum anderen. „Die Schüler, das seltsame Verhalten, die vergessenen Hausaufgaben."  
„Und nicht nur das", sagte Severus, dem das ganze Ausmaß langsam klar wurde.  
„Peeves, Sir Nicholas", ergänzte Beth mit entsetzter Stimme.  
„Es war die ganze Zeit vor unserer Nase und wir haben es nicht erkannt", bestätigte Severus seufzend.  
„Aber … warum? Was ist es?", fragte Pomona.  
„Glaubst du nicht, wir würden es sagen, wenn wir etwas wüssten?", zischte der Meister der Zaubertränke.  
„Hör auf damit, Severus", sagte Minerva bestimmt, die sich wieder gefangen hatte.  
„Pomona, würdest du bitte Marie ins St. Mungos bringen? Beth, hilf ihr dabei, bitte. Severus, wir werden sofort eine Lehrerkonferenz einberufen. Was immer hier auch vorgeht, wir müssen es herausfinden." Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich ab und eilte zu ihrem Büro. Sie musste mit Albus und den anderen ehemaligen Schulleitern sprechen. Während sie ging, wiederholte sich ein Satz in ihrem Kopf: „Denn was vor Jahrhunderten geschah, nimmt auch heute wieder seinen Lauf."

Die nächsten Tage überstürzten sich die Ereignisse. Als ob die plötzliche Erkrankung der Heilerin eine Art Schalter umgelegt hätte, wurden nun immer mehr Schüler von gravierenden Gedächtnisverlusten befallen. Jeden Tag kamen mehr dazu und mussten von den Lehrern nach London in das Krankenhaus St. Mungos gebracht werden. Es gab keinerlei erkennbaren Symptome, keine offensichtlichen Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen den Schülern, Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs, Slytherins und Ravenclaws, alle Altersstufen und Geschlechter waren betroffen. Egal, ob ihre Magie stark war oder nicht, ihr Leben glücklich oder schwierig, ihre Erinnerungen schöne oder schlechte, es machte keinen Unterschied.  
Eulen flogen in Scharen zur Schule und wieder hinaus, etliche Schüler wurden von ihren Eltern persönlich aus dem Schloss geholt, Unruhe machte sich breit, Angst ging auf Hogwarts um. Gewalt unter den Schülern breitete sich aus, aus Unsicherheit geboren und dem starken Gefühl, dass etwas über sie gekommen war, dem sie nichts entgegensetzen konnten. Auroren, die das Ministerium geschickt hatte, untersuchten jeden bekannten Winkel auf versteckte Flüche oder Zauber. Minerva musste täglich dem Schulrat Rede und Antwort stehen. Hilflos musste sie sich von Fragen bombardieren lassen, von Anschuldigungen und Forderungen, der Sache endlich Herr zu werden.  
Danach traf sie sich für Stunden mit den Lehrern und anderen Erwachsenen im Schloss. Sie diskutierten und beobachteten hilflos, wie die Schule immer weniger Personen beherbergte, versuchten, einen Rest an Ordnung und Disziplin aufrecht zu erhalten, indem der Unterricht so gut wie möglich fortgeführt wurde, um Sicherheit und Zuversicht zu vermitteln. Sie hielten jeden Abend Zusammenkünfte in der Großen Halle ab, sprachen mit den Schülern, versuchten, ihnen Hoffnung zu geben.  
Aber egal, was sie auch taten, die Situation wuchs ihnen über den Kopf. Sie wussten nicht, was die Ursache war. Sie hatten viel zu wenige Anhaltspunkte und auch die eifrigsten Recherchen ergaben keine Hilfe. Minerva unterhielt sich nachts stundenlang mit den Portraits der alten Schulleiter und versuchte, eine Verbindung zu dem Ereignis zu finden, das in Sybils Prophezeiung angesprochen wurde und ihnen vielleicht helfen würde. Aber die gemalten Zauberer, so mächtig sie auch zu Lebzeiten waren, konnten ihr nicht helfen. Es war erst seit 500 Jahren üblich, ein Abbild zu hinterlassen, und die Zeit davor war nur schlecht dokumentiert. Alte Dokumente, die bei Berührung schon auseinanderbrachen, nichtssagende Protokolle und Berichte, die sie keinen Schritt weiter brachten.

Nach fünf Tagen schließlich rief Minerva die Bewohner des Schlosses in der Großen Halle zusammen.  
Mit schwerem Herzen beobachtete sie, wie die verbliebenen Schüler sich leise und verängstigt zu ihren Plätzen begaben. Eine fast unwirkliche Stille herrschte in der Halle, die sonst von soviel Lachen und Freude erfüllt war.  
Auch die anderen Lehrer nahmen die Atmosphäre wahr. Sorge und Hilflosigkeit zeichnete sich auf ihren Gesichtern ab. Dunkle Ringe unter den Augen zeugten von den schlaflosen Nächten. Aber über allem konnte Minerva noch ein Gefühl erkennen. Wut. Grenzenlose Verzweiflung und Ärger darüber, dass sie nicht fähig waren, ihre Schüler zu beschützen, dass sie nicht herausfinden konnten, wer oder was ihnen Böses wollte.  
Die Schulleiterin räusperte sich, stand mit schwerfälligen, müden Bewegungen auf und blickte die Schüler in der Halle eindringlich an. Dann fing sie an zu sprechen: „Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, liebe Lehrerinnen und Lehrer und Anwesenden. In den letzten Tagen haben wir uns voller Entsetzen in einer Situation wiedergefunden, die alle im Schloss lebenden Wesen bedroht und sie einer unbekannten Gefahr aussetzt."  
Sie schwieg kurz, um ihre Worte wirken zu lassen, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Trotz der Unterstützung des Zauberministeriums und dem Engagement aller Lehrer, war es uns bisher nicht möglich, die Ursache für die Bedrohung zu finden. Um die Sicherheit aller zu gewährleisten, die sich noch im Schloss befinden, ist es meine Pflicht gewesen, folgende Entscheidung zu fällen." Minerva brach ab, zögerte, wollte die Worte nicht aussprechen. Atemlose Stille hatte sich über die Halle gelegt. Die Schulleiterin rang mit sich, zweifelte an ihrer Entscheidung, wollte sie hinauszögern.  
Da beugte sich Severus, der neben ihr saß, zu ihr hinüber und flüsterte mit eindringlicher Stimme: „Es ist das einzig Richtige, Minerva."  
Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch, nickte und fuhr dann mit fester Stimme fort: „Mit sofortiger Wirkung wird die Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei geschlossen. Der Schulbetrieb wird eingestellt und alle Schüler aufgefordert, in zwei Stunden ihre Sachen gepackt zu haben und zur Abreise bereit zu stehen. In diesem Moment werden die Eltern vom Ministerium über die Entscheidung informiert. Der Lehrbetrieb wird auf unbestimmte Zeit ausgesetzt und die Schüler in zwei Wochen auf die übrigen Zaubererschulen in Europa verteilt. Den anwesenden Lehrkörpern und Angestellten steht es frei, die Schule mit den Schülern zusammen zu verlassen."  
Als ob diese Worte sie aller Kraft beraubt hätten, ließ Minerva sich schwer in ihren Sitz fallen, sackte förmlich in ihm zusammen. Jetzt war es endgültig. Die Schule, dieser Ort der Sicherheit, der Magie und des Lernens, würde geschlossen werden und es war völlig ungewiss, ob er je wieder eröffnet werden könnte.  
Schuldgefühle brachen über Minerva hinein. Sie war die Schulleiterin, es war ihre Verantwortung, dass alle im Schloss Lebenden sicher waren. Und sie hatte versagt. Jetzt blieb ihr nur noch, sich mit allen ihr zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln in die Aufgabe zu stürzen, die Ursache zu finden und zu beseitigen. Das war ihre Pflicht, ihre Verantwortung.

Der Wind fegte über das Gelände und die Sonne hatte sich hinter großen Wolken versteckt, die vor einem grauen Himmel dahinzogen, als eine Gestalt am Tor des Schlosses den davonfahrenden Kutschen hinterherblickte, sich dann aufrichtete und mit schweren Schritten im Schloss verschwand.  
Als das Tor zuschlug, erklang eine Stimme: „Minerva?", und die Gestalt blickte auf.  
„Auch für uns ist Hogwarts ein Zuhause geworden. Wir bleiben und helfen dir", sagte Pomona mit sanfter Stimme und zur Bestätigung nickten alle anderen.  
Mit verdächtig feuchten Augen blickte die Schulleiterin in die Gesichter der Professoren. Sie waren alle geblieben, auch Mr. Sparks, obwohl er ein Muggel war und daher vielleicht nicht viel ausrichten konnte. Und die neueren Professoren. Beth, Hermione, Anette, Edward.  
„Vielleicht finden wir die Ursache nie", gab die Schulleiterin zu Bedenken.  
„Dann werden wir bald alle aus diesem Schloss herausgebracht werden", entgegnete eine Stimme hinter den Professoren und Remus Lupin trat vor. Neben ihm stand Harry mit einigen weiteren Auroren.  
„Auch wir bleiben hier. Hogwarts war der erste Ort, den ich mein Zuhause nennen konnte, und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dies unseren Kindern verwehrt wird", sagte Harry mit bestimmter Stimme und einige nickten.  
„Dann lasst uns an die Arbeit gehen", entgegnete Minerva mit leichter Hoffnung in ihrem Herzen.  
Vielleicht würden sie jetzt, da die Sorgen um die Schüler nicht mehr da waren, mehr Erfolg haben. 


	54. Bitte ihr nicht auch noch!

Guten Morgen zusammen,

tja, der Herbst hat endgültig bei uns Einzug gehalten, wenn ich rausschaue, sehe ich dicke, graue Wolken und Tropfen, die an die Scheibe prasseln.  
Dabei hatte ich mich so an das sonnige Wetter gewöhnt und wusste gar nicht mehr, wie Regen ausschaut.  
Ich kann euch sagen, hier ist er noch genauso nass und kalt wie früher ;-)

Naja, was wäre für so einen trüben zweiten Advent besser geeignet, als ein schönes neues Kapitel zum Lesen :-)  
Hier ist es, ich wünsche euch viel Spaß damit :-)

LG  
Entchen

* * *

54.) Bitte ihr nicht auch noch!

„Verdammt noch mal, es ist sinnlos, wir werden die Ursache nie finden", rief Beth voller Wut und schmetterte das Buch, das sie gerade in der Hand hielt, mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand der Bibliothek, bevor sie die Arme auf dem Tisch abstützte und die Hände darin vergrub.  
Die anderen Anwesenden sahen sie erstaunt an, überrascht über ihren Ausbruch.  
„Sag so etwas nicht. Wir werden bestimmt noch über einen Hinweis stolpern", meinte Hermione.  
„Aber wann? Es dauert alles zu lange, uns rennt die Zeit davon, merkt ihr das denn nicht!"  
Alle sahen sich betreten an. Seit zwei Wochen war die Schule jetzt geschlossen und sie hatten in dieser Zeit keine Fortschritte erzielt. Nacheinander waren fast alle der Auroren von dem Gedächtnisverlust befallen worden, so dass von ihnen nur noch Harry und Remus übrig waren. Auch einige der Professoren mussten das Schloss verlassen. Sybil und Filius waren erst gestern gegangen und das erklärte auch Beths Verzweiflung. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als ob sie alle sich im Kreis drehten, während dieser immer enger wurde und ihnen bald die Luft zum Atmen fehlen würde.  
Pomona seufzte tief auf, schaute dann Minerva an und durchbrach die Stille, die auf Beths Worte gefolgt waren. „Weißt du schon etwas Neues von Sybil und Filius?"  
Die Schulleiterin schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr Zustand ist unverändert. Sybil wähnt sich immer noch auf ihren Reisen durch Europa, die sie mit 25 unternommen hat, und Filius … Er trauert seiner großen Liebe hinterher, die er mit dreißig verloren hat."  
„Werden wir auch so enden?", flüsterte Anette mit leiser Stimme und sprach damit aus, was die ganze Zeit über ihren Köpfen hing. Wer würde der Nächste sein? Wen würde es treffen? Und welche Erinnerungen würden sie verlieren? Die Nerven aller, die im Schloss geblieben waren, waren zum Zerreißen gespannt. Die Ungewissheit nagte an ihnen, hatte sich zu einem ständigen Begleiter entwickelt. Es schien eine Ewigkeit her zu sein, dass einer von ihnen ein Lachen gehört hatte, als ob alle positiven Empfindungen erloschen wären.  
„Es wird uns nicht so ergehen", ließ sich Severus mit leiser, aber fester Stimme vernehmen. Zur Überraschung aller war er in den letzten Tagen derjenige gewesen, der trotz seiner sarkastischen, trockenen Art den meisten Optimismus ausgestrahlt hatte.  
„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Beth. Er blickte sie an und sagte mit trockener Stimme: „Wenn ihr aufhören würdet, in Selbstmitleid zu ertrinken, hätten wir die Lösung schon finden können."  
„Du hast Recht", sagte Edward. „Außerdem haben uns die Heiler von St. Mungos doch berichtet, dass einige der Schüler ihr Gedächtnis sogar teilweise zurückerhalten haben, oder? Es ist also reversibel."  
„Aber sie wissen immer noch nicht, warum das so ist", gab Pomona zu bedenken.  
„Dafür, dass ihr Zauberer seid, seid ihr überraschend hilflos, wenn ihr mit eurer Magie einmal nicht weiterkommt. Ihr lasst euch ganz schön schnell unterkriegen", ließ sich Charles da mit einem leichten Zwinkern in den Augen vernehmen.  
„Also los", seufzte Hermione. „Lasst uns weitermachen."  
Und die Gruppe wandte sich wieder den Dokumenten in der Bibliothek zu.

Erschöpft ließ sich Severus in einen Sessel vor seinen Kamin fallen. Wieder nichts. Sie hatten den ganzen Tag damit verbracht, Unmengen an Büchern und Dokumenten zu wälzen, aber nirgends ließ sich ein Hinweis darauf finden, dass etwas Ähnliches in Hogwarts bereits zuvor einmal geschehen war. Der Umstand, dass die Daten aus der Zeit vor ca. 500 Jahren ziemlich spärlich waren, machte das Ganze nicht einfacher.  
Er fuhr sich müde mit der Hand über die Augen. Was sollten sie bloß machen?  
„Severus!", erklang plötzlich eine überraschte Stimme. „Was tust du hier?"  
Der Meister für Zaubertränke blickte auf und sah Albus, der in einem Bild stand und ihn fassungslos ansah. Dann veränderte sich die Miene des alten Mannes. „Bist du wahnsinnig!", rief dieser. „Wenn dich Minerva hier findet! Was denkst du dir dabei! Du weißt doch, dass du gesucht wirst. War unser Plan denn nicht genau besprochen? Was machst du hier?" Während er sprach, war Albus immer wütender geworden.  
„Was meinst du, alter Mann?", fragte Severus verwirrt. Was war hier los?  
„Dass du bei Voldemort sein sollst, das meine ich. Du wirst wegen des Mordes an mir gesucht, weißt du noch!"  
Jetzt war Severus beunruhigt. „Albus", sagte er mit langsamer, beschwichtigender Stimme. „Albus, Voldemort ist doch schon seit Jahren besiegt. Harry hat geschafft, was du damals geplant hast."  
„Er …", begann der ehemalige Schulleiter und brach dann unsicher ab. Man konnte förmlich sehen, wie es in seinem Kopf arbeitete. Dann schüttelte er langsam den Kopf. „Du hast natürlich Recht, Severus. Verzeih mir, ich scheine wohl schlecht geschlafen zu haben."  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ er das Bild, das Severus mit alarmiertem Blick ansah. Es konnte doch nicht?

„Weiß einer, wo Minerva ist?", fragte Pomona am nächsten Tag, nachdem sie auf die Uhr geblickt und festgestellt hatte, dass es schon zehn durch war und die Schulleiterin immer noch nicht in der Bibliothek war.  
„Sie war gestern ziemlich lange wach und ist noch einmal in ihr Büro gegangen. Vielleicht ist sie dort eingeschlafen?", vermutete Beth. Sie hatte bemerkt, dass Minerva die letzten Tage bis an ihre Grenzen gegangen war. Sie war immer die erste in der Bibliothek, die aufstand und die letzte, die sich schlafen legte. Und sie war nicht mehr die Jüngste.  
„Blinky!", rief Severus plötzlich und Beth blickte ihn fragend an. Seine Stimme klang seltsam, irgendwie, als ob er beunruhigt wäre.  
Die kleine Hauselfe erschien und verbeugte sich. Die Schulleiterin hatte den Hauselfen freigestellt, ebenfalls zu gehen, aber aus unerklärlichen Gründen waren sie nicht betroffen. Die Geister waren inzwischen alle sehr seltsam geworden, aber die Elfen schienen unbeeinflusst, entgegen den anderen magischen Tieren wie den Eulen, die manchmal nicht mehr wussten, zu wem sie wollten und dann orientierungslos durch das Schloss flogen.  
„Blinky, bitte geh zur Schulleiterin und wecke sie, wenn sie noch nicht wach ist. Sag mir dann bitte Bescheid, wenn du da warst", sagte Severus. Die kleine Elfe nickte und verschwand, während der Professor für Zaubertränke aufstand und unruhig auf und ab ging. „Was hast du?", fragte Beth, trat neben ihn und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm, um ihn zu beruhigen. „Nur ein Gefühl", murmelte er geistesabwesend, blickte auf ihre Hand und dann in ihr Gesicht. Sie sah müde aus, hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und schien die letzten Tage wieder abgenommen zu haben. Vermutlich sah er ebenfalls nicht besser aus. „Meinst du, es stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn und auch die anderen blickten jetzt auf.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht."  
Mit einem leichten Ploppen erschien die Hauselfe und blickte Severus an. „Sir, Sie sollten besser mitkommen, die Schulleiterin …"  
Ohne weitere Worte hastete er aus der Bibliothek, Beth direkt hinter ihm.

„Feuerwhisky!", rief Severus dem Wasserspeier entgegen und trat eilig auf die sich bewegende Wendeltreppe. Ungeduldig wartete er, bis sie fast oben angekommen war, überwand dann die letzte Distanz mit einem großen Schritt und eilte zur Eichentür.  
„Minerva?", rief er, ließ den Türklopfer in Form eines Geiers kurz fallen und öffnete dann die Tür.  
„Severus!", rief die Schulleiterin erfreut und erhob sich von einem Sessel, der vor dem Schreibtisch stand. „Gut, dass du kommst, ich warte noch auf Albus und die anderen Mitglieder. Eigentlich müssten sie bald da sein. Oh, wer ist das denn?"  
Beth war gerade durch die Tür getreten und bei Minervas Worten wie angewurzelt stehen geblieben. Mit erschrockenem Blick schaute sie zu Severus, der die Lippen fest zusammengepresst hatte.  
Die Schulleiterin kam auf Beth zu und streckte die Hand aus. „Guten Tag, ich bin Minerva McGonagall, die stellvertretende Schulleiterin von Hogwarts. Und Sie sind?"  
„Minerva, welche Mitglieder?", unterbrach Severus sie plötzlich und die Angesprochene drehte sich verwirrt zu ihm um.  
„Na, die des Ordens, du weißt schon", antwortete sie ausweichend mit einem Blick auf Beth.  
„Du kannst ihr vertrauen", sagte der Meister für Zaubertränke genervt und fixierte sie dann wieder mit durchdringendem Blick.  
„Minerva, welches Jahr haben wir?"  
„Natürlich 1997. Was ist nur los mit dir? Überhaupt, du siehst so seltsam aus …", entgegnete Minerva plötzlich unsicher geworden.  
„Severus!", rief da eine Stimme und die drei wandten sich zum Portrait von Albus Dumbledore um.  
„Da bist du ja, Albus", lächelte Minerva. „Die anderen fehlen leider noch."  
„Das ist nicht schlimm, ich wollte sowieso noch mit Severus sprechen." Der gemalte Schulleiter wandte sich an den Meister für Zaubertränke und sagte mit ernster Stimme: „Severus, dein Trank scheint seine Wirkung zu verlieren, meine Hand …"  
„Oh mein Gott!", fuhr Beth dazwischen und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund.  
„Albus?", fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme.  
„Kennen wir uns?", entgegnete dieser mit freundlicher Stimme.  
„Du … ich …", stammelte sie, verstummte aber, als Severus ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und den Kopf schüttelte.  
Dann wandte er sich an die Schulleiterin. „Minerva, es tut mir leid, aber es geht nicht anders."  
„Was meinst du?", fragte diese noch, bevor Severus seinen Zauberstab in einer blitzschnellen Bewegung hob und sie erstarrt hintenüber kippte.  
„Severus!", rief Albus entsetzt. „Was machst du nur, hör sofort auf damit."  
„Sei still, Albus", entgegnete der Meister für Zaubertränke scharf und beugte sich dann zu Minerva hinunter. Er holte ein Taschentuch aus seinem Umhang, murmelte ein paar Worte und sah dann Beth auffordernd an. „Na los!"  
Als ob sie aus einer Trance erwachte, nickte Beth schnell mit dem Kopf, eilte zum Schreibtisch und schrieb hastig ein paar Zeilen auf ein Blatt Papier:

Die Schulleiterin ist ebenfalls befallen, wähnt sich im Jahr 1997.  
Bitte kümmern Sie sich gut um sie.

Elisabeth Kaufmann,  
Professorin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste  
Hogwarts

Sie reichte Severus das Papier, dieser befestigte es magisch an Minervas Umhang, dann drückte er ihr das Taschentuch in die eine Hand, entfernte sich und flüsterte zwei Worte. Der Körper der Schulleiterin glühte auf und war plötzlich verschwunden.  
Mit Tränen in den Augen wandte Beth sich zu Albus' Portrait um. „Bitte, Albus, ich bin es, Beth, du musst dich erinnern. Bitte, ihr nicht auch noch, es sind doch bereits genug befallen! Wie sollen wir es ohne dich denn schaffen, ohne dein Wissen, deine Hilfe!", sagte sie zitternd.  
„Es tut mir leid, meine Liebe, aber ich kenne Sie nicht", entgegnete der ehemalige Schulleiter mit irritierter Stimme.  
„Es hat keinen Sinn, Beth", sagte Severus. „Er ist nicht mehr derjenige, den wir kennen. Komm jetzt."  
„Aber wir können ihn doch nicht so hier lassen", protestierte sie.  
„Sieh doch hin", entgegnete der Meister für Zaubertränke nur und zeigte auf das Portrait.  
Albus hatte sich bei dem kurzen Wortwechsel bereits abgewandt, blickte auf seine Hand, murmelte etwas, ging dann zu seinem Sessel und schloss die Augen.  
„Wir können ihm nur helfen, wenn wir endlich die Ursache finden. Also los jetzt."  
Damit zog er Beth aus dem Büro der Schulleiterin und schloss die Bürotür.  
Ohne sein Zutun versiegelte sich der Raum und er wusste, er würde erst wieder zu öffnen sein, wenn Minerva zurückkam. Oder ein Nachfolger …

Wie betäubt ging Beth mit Severus zurück in die Bibliothek. Wenn selbst die Schulleiterin befallen war. Und der ehemalige Schulleiter? Einer der mächtigsten Zauberer, die es je gegeben hatte. Was sollten sie dann machen? Wie sollten sie es schaffen, die Lösung zu finden?  
„Es war Albus", sagte Severus da plötzlich und sie blickte auf. „Was meinst du?", fragte sie verwirrt.  
„Er hatte gestern Abend bereits Anzeichen gezeigt. Ich bin mir sicher, er hat Minerva während der Nacht in seinen Erinnerungsverlust und seine Wirklichkeit hineingezogen", antwortete Severus mit ernstem Blick.  
„Heißt das, wenn einer befallen ist, könnte das auch bei den anderen die Verluste auslösen?", fragte Beth erschrocken.  
Severus nickte grimmig. „Es scheint so zu sein. Wir müssen vorsichtiger sein. Sobald einer die ersten Anzeichen zeigt, müssen wir ihn aus dem Schloss schaffen, wenn wir eine Chance haben wollen, diesen Wahnsinn zu beenden."  
„Aber manchmal sind es doch nur einfache … Lücken. Denk an die Hausaufgaben!"  
Severus nickte nachdenklich. „Vielleicht gibt es einen Unterschied", murmelte er.  
„Zwischen was?"  
„Dummheit und Blödheit", meinte er voller Sarkasmus und sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.  
Sie schnaubte nur. Sie hatte jetzt wirklich keinen Sinn dafür. „Hör damit auf, Severus."  
„Vielleicht ist das Eine nur ein Warnzeichen", schlug er jetzt wieder ernst vor.  
„Und was ist dann der Übergang zum Richtigen?", hakte Beth nach.  
Severus sah sie grübelnd an. „Der Zeitpunkt, an dem die Lücken sie verändern. Der Punkt, nach dem sie nicht mehr dieselben sind. Wenn wir diesen Punkt identifizieren könnten …"  
Die Gedanken in Beths Kopf rasten. „Vielleicht …", begann sie zögerlich, „kann Mione dabei helfen."  
„Wie meinst du das?"  
„Nun ja, wenn man einen Portschlüssel darauf trimmen könnte, sich zu aktivieren, wenn der Träger … verrückt wird?", meinte sie.  
Severus nickte nachdenklich. „Eine Veränderung des Geistes als Auslöser. Das könnte vielleicht funktionieren. Lass es uns mit ihr besprechen."  
Mit diesen Worten eilte er mit schnellerem Schritt zur Bibliothek, Beth hinter sich.  
Kurz vorher hielt sie ihn am Handgelenk fest und sah ihn an. „Severus? Was meinst du … wie ist es?", fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme.  
Er seufzte. „Ich weiß es nicht. Für einige vielleicht schön, wenn sie in glückliche Erinnerungen zurückfallen. Für mich wäre es …", er brach ab und presste die Lippen zusammen.  
Beth verstand. Er hatte keine glücklichen Erinnerungen, für ihn wäre es wieder nur Mord, Angst, Gehorsam und Wut.  
Sie trat schnell auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. „Wir finden die Lösung", sagte sie und genoss den Körperkontakt. Er gab ihr Kraft und Sicherheit. Sie sog seinen Duft ein und legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust.  
Severus, erstaunt darüber, verschränkte nach einigen Sekunden seine Arme hinter ihrem Rücken und ließ es zu, erlaubte es sich, einige Sekunden Atem zu schöpfen, auszuruhen, seinen Geist zu leeren und das Gefühl zu genießen, diese Frau in den Armen zu halten.  
Beide bemerkten nicht, wie ihre Zauberstäbe bei dem Kontakt anfingen zu glühen und sich ein Netz um sie legte, das nur kurz sichtbar wurde und dann wieder verschwand.

Als die beiden die Bibliothek betraten, schauten alle Anwesenden erwartungsvoll zu ihnen. „Minerva ist in St. Mungos", sagte Severus kurz angebunden, ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und nahm das Buch hoch, das er zuvor studiert hatte.  
„Albus' Portrait … Er ... Er ist auch befallen und hat Minerva vermutlich mit hineingezogen in seine Vorstellung. Sie wähnten sich noch im Krieg, vor seinem Tod", sagte Beth mit trauriger Stimme und blickte in bestürzte Gesichter, deren Empfindungen die gleichen waren wie ihre zuvor.  
Wie sollten sie es jemals schaffen?

Es war, als ob mit Minervas Weggang die Gruppe ihren Mut, ihre Hoffnung verloren hätte und ihr geistiger Widerstand damit erloschen wäre. Innerhalb der nächsten zwei Tage wurden immer mehr von ihnen durch die, von Hermione modifizierten, Portschlüsseln aus Hogwarts weggebracht.  
Es waren außer Severus, Beth, Hermione, Harry und Remus nur noch Pomona und Charles übrig.  
Warum das so war, wussten sie nicht, aber jeder einzelne war dankbar dafür, noch zu wissen, wer er war und wann. Sie hatten sich angewöhnt, jede Stunde eine kurze Frage zu stellen, die nur die wissen konnten, die die letzte Zeit noch in Erinnerung hatten.  
Voller Angst beobachteten sie einander, immer mit der Frage im Kopf, wer der Nächste sein könnte und warum. Sie sahen die Lebewesen in den Bildern, die inzwischen fast nur noch passiv dasaßen, Hüllen ohne Antrieb, ohne Motivation, ohne Erinnerung. Albus hatte keiner mehr gesehen und sie waren insgeheim dankbar dafür, denn sie wollten ihn nicht so erleben, wie alle die anderen berühmten Persönlichkeiten, die jetzt teilnahmslos ins Nichts starrten.  
Die Bibliothek war ihr Zuhause geworden, hier aßen sie, schliefen jeden Tag wenige Stunden und versuchten, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Aber sie hatten einfach keinen Erfolg, egal, wie viele Bücher und verstaubte Pergamente sie auch durchgelesen hatten, egal, wie sehr ihre Augen tränten und schmerzten und die Worte in ihren Köpfen durcheinanderwirbelten, sie fanden keinen Anhaltspunkt.  
„Vielleicht war Sybils Prophezeiung falsch", hatte Hermione gestern zu bedenken gegeben. „Vielleicht war etwas völlig Anderes gemeint und wir haben es nur nicht verstanden."  
Aber wenn es falsch war, wo sollten sie dann anfangen zu suchen? Sie hatten sonst nichts, auf was sie hinarbeiten konnten.  
Es war inzwischen später Nachmittag geworden und die Schule bereits seit fast drei Wochen geschlossen. Regen hatte sich über dem Schloss festgesetzt, der von eisigem Wind begleitet wurde, als ob die Stimmung der Personen im Schloss sich auch draußen äußerte.  
Hoffnungslosigkeit lag wie ein Schatten über ihnen allen.  
„Wir schaffen es nie", flüsterte Pomona kraftlos und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen. „Vielleicht wäre es besser, wir gingen, solange wir noch bei Verstand sind."  
„Sag das nicht", rief Hermione. „Hogwarts ist unser Zuhause, wir können es nicht im Stich lassen!", ergänzte Harry heftig und Remus nickte bestätigend.  
„Aber wir haben einfach keine Idee, wo wir anfangen sollen! Seit drei Wochen sind wir am Suchen und was haben wir erreicht? Nichts!"  
„Wir werden etwas finden, wir müssen einfach", meinte Hermione mit eher verzweifelter als überzeugter Stimme.  
„Und wer sagt uns, dass wir es dann nicht direkt vergessen werden?", ereiferte sich Pomona.  
„Dann war alles für nichts und wieder nichts."  
„Könntest du mit dem Gefühl leben, nicht alles versucht zu haben? Ich könnte es nicht", warf Beth da leise ein und blätterte eine Seite um.  
Alle sahen sie an und Pomona setzte sich mit einem Seufzer zurück. „Du hast Recht", sagte sie leise und wandte sich wieder ihrem Buch zu.  
Da erklang plötzlich ein Geräusch im ansonsten totenstillen Schloss und alle hoben den Kopf. „Was ist das?", fragte Harry irritiert.  
Da erklang eine Stimme. „Hallooooo?"  
Remus hob den Kopf, seine Augen verengten sich vor Zorn und er sprang auf. „Das ist doch!", rief er und stürmte aus der Tür. Die Anderen folgten ihm verwirrt. 


	55. Wir lassen euch nicht alleine

Abend zusammen,

heute kommt das Kapitel ein bisschen später, aber wir sind noch im "eines pro Woche" Durchschnitt.  
Ich hoffe, ich kann das weiterhin garantieren, ich gebe den Druck auf jeden Fall artig an meine Beta weiter *g*

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Chap und noch einen schönen restlichen dritten Advent :-)

LG  
Entchen

* * *

55.) Wir lassen euch nicht alleine

„Was habt ihr euch nur dabei gedacht, seid ihr denn völlig von allen guten Geistern verlassen!", tobte Remus auch nach zehn Minuten noch mit aller Leidenschaft, kräftig unterstützt von Harry und Hermione.  
„Reicht es nicht, wenn wir hier sind, willst du unser Kind mit zwei verrückten Eltern aufwachsen lassen!", fuhr der Werwolf fort.  
„Jetzt halt einmal die Luft an!", fuhr seine Frau mit lauter Stimme ungerührt dazwischen und das erste Mal seit Minuten stoppte Remus seinen Monolog und sah sie an.  
„Sehr schön, dürfen wir jetzt auch einmal?", fragte seine Frau mit ironischer Stimme.  
„Vielen Dank. Erstens, wir sind erwachsen. Zweitens, wir wissen, was wir tun, und drittens, wir werden es nicht zulassen, dass ihr das alleine durchsteht. Richtig?", fuhr Tonks fort.  
Ginny und Blaise nickten und er fügte hinzu: „Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass ich dich weiterhin hier alleine lasse, Mione?"  
„Es ist nicht hilfreich, wenn ich mir auch noch um dich Sorgen machen muss", antwortete Hermione heftig. Sie war gar nicht erfreut darüber, genauso wenig wie Harry über Ginnys Anwesenheit.  
„Wir können nicht weiter Zuhause herumsitzen und darauf hoffen, dass es euch gut geht, das macht uns schneller wahnsinnig, als wir hier werden können", beharrte Ginny auf dem Standpunkt.  
Alle waren überrascht gewesen, als die drei plötzlich im Schloss aufgetaucht waren, um ihnen zu helfen. Drei Wochen lang hatten sie sich auf die Bitten ihrer Partner hin zurückgehalten, aber schließlich war Blaise der Kragen geplatzt und er war nach Hogsmeade appariert, wo er in den Drei Besen auf eine nervöse Ginny und eine angespannte Tonks getroffen war. Bei dem Anblick der beiden war ihm klar gewesen, dass er nicht alleine ins Schloss würde gehen müssen und so war es auch.  
Und jetzt standen sie alle in der Eingangshalle und die drei warteten darauf, dass ihre Partner sich abkühlten.  
„Wenn ihr jetzt genug Wiedersehen gefeiert habt, könnten wir uns vielleicht wieder darauf besinnen, warum wir hier sind und weitermachen", schnitt Severus' Stimme mit einem gefährlich samtigen Unterton durch die einzelnen Wortgefechte.  
Alle verstummten und blickten ihn an.  
„Severus hat Recht", meinte Beth. „Vielleicht habt ihr wirklich eine zündende Idee, denn bisher waren wir nicht sehr erfolgreich. Also lasst uns jetzt weitermachen. Harry, Remus, Mione, beruhigt euch, es ist jetzt nicht zu ändern. Gebt ihnen ihre Portschlüssel und lasst uns weitermachen."  
Während sie sich umdrehte, fragte Charles verwirrt: „Was ist ein Portschlüssel?"  
Alarmiert drehten sich alle zu dem Hausmeister um und nicht nur in Beths Augen standen Tränen, als sein Portschlüssel plötzlich aufleuchtete und er mit einem Ruck verschwand.  
„Seht ihr, was euch hier erwartet!", fing Remus wieder an, sobald er sich gefasst hatte. „Hier gibt es nichts für euch zu gewinnen!"  
„Aber für euch?", fragte Blaise, bestürzt über das gerade Erlebte. Schilderungen konnten einem nicht verständlich machen, wie es war. Wie jemand, mit dem man sich gerade noch unterhalten hatte, plötzlich mit einem seltsam irritierten Blick vor sich hinstarrte und sich dabei scheinbar in Sekunden von einem wegbewegte.  
Erst jetzt verstanden die drei Neuankömmlinge, was ihre Partner und Freunde seit Wochen aushielten. Und dabei hatten sie erst an der Oberfläche gekratzt. Nur wussten sie das noch nicht.  
„Wenn es uns nicht auch so ergehen soll, sollten wir uns jetzt wieder an die Arbeit machen", erklang Severus' Stimme in der Halle und er sah die anderen mit ernstem Blick an. Er drehte sich um und zusammen verließ die Gruppe die Große Halle. Zurück blieb nur das Echo ihrer Schritte.

Ginny sah sich in der Bibliothek um. Diese hatte sich verändert, seit sie das letzte Mal dort gewesen war. In einem Teil der Bibliothek waren einige Wände und Türen hochgezogen worden, hinter denen Betten standen.  
Die meisten der Tische und Stühle waren verschwunden. Stattdessen gab es jetzt kleinere und größere Gruppen von Sesseln, die um Tische herum gruppiert waren. Dazu große Schreibtische mit jeweils 4 Stühlen drum herum. Überall stapelten sich Bücher, Pergamentrollen und Zettel.  
Ein Stapel an einer der hinteren Wände war besonders hoch.  
Die Bibliothek war das Zuhause der hier Lebenden geworden.  
Hermione, die Ginnys Blick bemerkt hatte, meinte mit einer Geste zu dem höchsten Bücherstapel: „Das sind die Bücher, die wir bereits durchgegangen sind." Mit einer Handbewegung zeigte sie auf einen anderen Stapel. „Und das der Rest, in dem vielleicht noch Hilfe sein könnte", schloss sie leise. Ginny hörte die Hilflosigkeit und Frustration, die aus Hermione sprach, und sie erkannte die gleichen Gefühle in den Gesichtern der anderen. Es schien, als ob jede unnütz gelesene Seite auch einen Teil ihrer Hoffnung mit sich genommen hatte.  
Pomona, die damit beschäftigt gewesen war, noch mehr Sessel und Stühle herbeizuzaubern und das Ganze neu zu arrangieren, unterbrach Ginnys Gedanken.  
„Kommt her ihr drei, setzt euch zu uns", forderte sie die Neuankömmlinge auf und die Anwesenden nahmen daraufhin alle Platz.  
Ginny betrachtete die Gruppe. Remus, immer noch verärgert, mit Tonks neben sich. Hermione, die mit ihrem Sessel unwillkürlich näher an Blaise gerückt war, als ob die Nähe zu ihm ihr Kraft und Halt gab. Beth und Severus, die nebeneinander saßen und sich leise unterhielten. Wie schon bei Hermiones Hochzeit bemerkte Ginny die Verbundenheit der beiden und fragte sich, wie sie so blind sein konnten, nicht zu sehen, was zwischen ihnen war.  
Dann schweifte ihr Blick zu den beiden anderen der Gruppe. Harry, der neben ihr saß und ihre Hand hielt und trotz seinem Widerstreben, sie hier zu haben, anscheinend glücklich war, sie bei sich zu wissen. Und Pomona. Harry hatte ihr erzählt, dass sie ihrem Mann das Versprechen abgenommen hatte, unter keinen Umständen zu kommen. Sie wollte, dass ihre Enkelkinder ihren Großvater behielten, wenn ihrer Großmutter etwas passieren sollte. Ginny konnte das gut verstehen. Auch sie würde lieber Harry wegschicken und ihn in Sicherheit wissen als andersherum. Weil sie das verstand, hatte sie solange gezögert, ins Schloss zu kommen. Aber die Ungewissheit und Sorge waren schließlich größer gewesen. Sie konnte nicht ohne Harry leben und lieber verlor sie ihr Gedächtnis, als zuzusehen, wie Harry nur noch ein Schatten seiner Selbst war. So, wie die Bilder, die sie auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek mit Entsetzen gesehen hatte.  
„Also, dann bringt uns auf den aktuellen Stand", forderte sie nach etlichen Minuten die Gruppe auf.  
Tonks und Blaise blickten ebenfalls erwartungsvoll.  
„Die kurze oder die lange Version?", fragte Severus zynisch. „Die kurze ist: Wir haben bisher keinen einzigen Hinweis gefunden. Die lange: Uns läuft die Zeit davon und wir haben nicht den blassesten Schimmer, was mit Hogwarts passiert."  
Tonks blickte ihn mit einem amüsierten Grinsen an, dann wandte sie sich an Hermione und sagte mit gespielt ernster Stimme: „Mione, ich glaube, deine Portschlüssel funktionieren nicht richtig. Sollte nicht die ERSTE Veränderung den „Abtransport" einläuten?"  
„Was meinst du?", antwortete Hermione irritiert.  
„Ich finde es unheimlich, wenn Severus plötzlich Humor entwickelt, den wir anderen verstehen", meinte Tonks schmunzelnd und schaffte es damit, auch bei den anderen ein Lächeln hervorzurufen und die Stimmung etwas zu entspannen. Naja, nur bei Severus funktionierte das natürlich nicht.  
„Wirklich prima. Von allen Zauberern, die uns hätten helfen können, bekommen wir diejenige, die es nicht einmal schafft, sich, ohne zu stolpern, hinzusetzen", giftete Severus zurück, was jedoch nur ein Lachen bei den anderen auslöste.  
„Lass gut sein, Severus, wir wissen doch, dass du ein zynischer, ernster, humorloser Mann bist", meinte Beth scherzend und stupste ihn mit dem Ellbogen an. Das erste Mal seit geraumer Zeit konnte die Gruppe wieder lachen und für kurze Zeit die Situation vergessen, in der sie sich befand.  
Dann wurde Blaise wieder ernst und er sagte: „Also, noch einmal. Wo stehen wir? Wie seid ihr vorgegangen? Was habt ihr schon versucht zu finden?"  
Pomona antwortete: „Wir haben uns an Sybils Prophezeiung gehalten und versucht, herauszufinden, was schon früher einmal in Hogwarts passiert ist."  
„Die Prophezeiung", grübelte Ginny. „Wie lautete sie nochmal genau?"  
„Bewohner von Hogwarts, passet auf!  
Denn was vor Jahrhunderten geschah, nimmt auch heute wieder seinen Lauf.  
Du, der den Vertrag gebrochen, überlege und besinne dich!  
Sonst werden die Erinnerungen in euch allen vergehen, sie verflüchtigen sich.  
Ein Lachen, ein Blick, ein Kuss oder auch ein Gesicht,  
es wird euch entfallen, als existierte es nicht.  
Für immer verloren in der Dunkelheit  
Ausgelöscht und vergessen im stetigen Strom der Zeit", zitierte Beth mit leiser Stimme.

Alle grübelten über die Worte nach, ob vielleicht ein Sinn dahinterstecken könnte, den sie bisher nicht gefunden hatten.  
„Gehen wir doch einmal logisch vor", meinte Tonks. „Wir wissen, dass Hogwarts schon einmal seine ganzen Bewohner zu Alzheimerpatienten umfunktioniert hat. Und wir wissen, dass irgendjemand daran Schuld ist, jemand, der etwas getan bzw. unterlassen hat, obwohl er sich dazu verpflichtete."  
„Nur hilft uns das nicht weiter, wenn wir nicht einmal wissen, wann es war", bemerkte Severus spöttisch.  
„Ein Vertrag könnte alles beinhalten. Was für ein Vertrag? Es muss etwas sein, was in Hogwarts existiert oder hinterlegt ist, da nur hier die Vorfälle auftreten", meinte Beth.  
„Kann man einen Vertrag mit einem Gegenstand abschließen?", grübelte Blaise.  
Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht direkt. Aber ein Gegenstand kann für einen Vertrag genutzt werden."  
„Vielleicht ist es auch einfach ein Pakt zwischen zwei Zauberern, der hier im Schloss verwahrt wird?", warf Remus ein.  
Da meinte Ginny plötzlich: „Wieso sucht ihr eigentlich nur hier?"  
Alle sahen sie fragend an. „Naja, wenn es doch schon einmal passiert ist, müsste man doch auch draußen etwas davon wissen. Was ist mit dem St. Mungos? Könnte das keine Aufzeichnungen haben?", fuhr sie fort.  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Das St. Mungos existiert erst seit 400 Jahren."  
„Was?", fügte er irritiert hinzu, als Hermione ihn seltsam anblickte. „Glaubst du, ich könnte so etwas nicht auch nachlesen?"  
„Aber, dass es dich genug interessiert", sagte sie grinsend.  
„Es war Teil der Ausbildung", grummelte Harry widerstrebend und die anderen schmunzelten.  
„Also kommen wir so auch nicht weiter", seufzte Tonks.

In den nächsten Stunden besprachen sie noch einige Ansätze über die Möglichkeit, den Vertrag vielleicht herbeizurufen, wenn es denn einer war, über den Versuch, mit einem Zauber die Stelle zu finden, wo er vielleicht sein könnte, aber das alles würde keinen Erfolg bringen, wenn man nichts Näheres darüber wusste.  
Langsam verebbte die Diskussion und teilte sich in mehrere kleine Gruppen auf.  
Die Paare unterhielten sich leise miteinander, konnten sie doch ihre Wiedersehensfreude selbst unter diesen Umständen nicht ganz unterdrücken.  
Hermione hatte den Kopf auf Blaises Schulter gelegt. „Es wäre mir lieber gewesen, du wärst nicht gekommen", sagte sie mit leiser Stimme zum vermutlich hundertsten Mal zu ihm.  
Blaise seufzte nur, richtete sich auf, drehte sich zu Hermione um und fasste sie an den Schultern. Er blickte ihr direkt ins Gesicht und sagte mit ernster Stimme: „Weißt du nicht mehr, was wir uns versprochen haben?"  
Er fasste mit einer Hand in seinen Umhang und zog ein Stück cremefarbenen Stoff hervor. Mit großen Augen blickte Hermione darauf und auf den Knoten.  
„Wir gehören zusammen, Mione. Wir sind eine Einheit, ein Ganzes, nur zusammen sind wir komplett. Wir …"  
Er wurde unterbrochen, als plötzlich Severus, der die Szene beobachtete, auf sie zustürzte und dabei laut sagte: „Aber natürlich. Was bin ich für ein Narr."  
Er erreichte Blaise, riss ihm den Stoff aus der Hand und schaute ihn intensiv an.  
„Wenn du glaubst, ich würde dir widersprechen, dann irrst du dich. Du bist manchmal wirklich einer", sagte Beth mit verschränkten Armen und einem Grinsen, wofür sie nur einen bösen Blick erntete.  
Dann hielt Severus triumphierend den Knoten nach oben und sagte mit einer deutlichen Befriedigung in der Stimme: „Ich habe mich jetzt schon seit Wochen gefragt, warum einige früher und andere später betroffen waren, und dabei lag die Lösung so nahe."  
Die anderen sahen ihn verwirrt an. „Severus, bitte, ich mag ja daran gewöhnt sein, aber tun wir einfach so, als ob wir dir unsere Verehrung für deine Brillanz schon gezeigt haben, und sag uns, was du meinst", meinte Beth genervt.  
„Schau dich doch um", entgegnete er, „ss handelt sich nur noch um Ehepaare, die nicht betroffen sind. „Tonks und Remus, Blaise und Hermione, Pomona ist auch verheiratet."  
„Das sind aber doch nicht alle", widersprach Beth vehement. „Was ist mit Harry und Ginny? Und uns? Wir sind alle nicht verheiratet."  
Bei ihren Worten schauten sich Harry und Ginny an, bevor sie rot anliefen. „Also weißt du", fing Harry zögernd an. „Weil Mione und Blaise doch ihre Hochzeit hatten und wir uns nicht dazwischen drängeln wollten und …" Er brach ab und alle sahen die beiden an.  
„Ihr habt heimlich geheiratet!", rief Hermione vorwurfsvoll. „Wie konntet ihr nur? Ohne uns!"  
Plötzlich wurden die beiden mit Vorwürfen überschüttet, warum sie das getan hatten, wann sie es erzählen wollten und ob irgendwer davon wüsste.  
„Leute, bitte!", meinte Harry hilflos nach einigen Minuten. „Nach Hermiones und Blaises Hochzeit wurde mir klar, dass ich Ginny für den Rest meines Lebens bei mir haben wollte, und ihr ging es zu meiner Überraschung genauso. Und da … naja, es war ein eher spontaner Entschluss und wir wollten es erst später im Jahr nachfeiern. Bitte verzeiht uns."  
„Damit wäre meine Theorie bewiesen", meinte Severus selbstzufrieden, der sich aus den Vorwürfen herausgehalten hatte und immer noch grübelte. „Die Verbindung, die bei der Zeremonie zwischen dem Paar geschlossen wird, vor allem die magische, könnte eine Art gegenseitigen Schutz aufbauen", fuhr er fort.  
„Meinst du, der eine Körper schützt den anderen?", fragte Pomona zögerlich.  
„So in etwa." Er nickte bestätigend.  
„Das erklärt aber immer noch nicht, was mit uns beiden ist", meinte Beth mit verschränkten Armen.  
„Nun ja, bei mir ist es offensichtlich mein brillanter Geist und bei dir …" Severus zuckte nur mit den Schultern und erntete dafür einen bösen Blick von Beth.  
„Bei euch", sagte Tonks mit selbstzufriedener Stimme, „sind es natürlich eure Zauberstäbe."  
„Wie kommst du darauf?", meinte Beth verwirrt.  
„Weil ich mich schon seit Stunden frage, warum eure Umhänge ständig kurz aufleuchten", erwiderte Tonks.  
Severus und Beth zogen fast gleichzeitig ihre Zauberstäbe hervor. Und tatsächlich. In unregelmäßigen Abständen glühten sie kurz auf, bevor sie wieder erloschen.  
„Was bedeutet das?", flüsterte Beth und sah Severus an, der grübelnd seinen Stab betrachtete.  
„Beth, denk nach. Die Geschichte von Ollivander!", sagte Hermione begeistert.  
Beth blickte ihre Freundin an. Der Schutz der Zauberstäbe. Die Kraft, den anderen Träger zu beschützen, wenn man ihn liebte. Ihn liebte? Nein, Ollivander hatte von Zuneigung gesprochen, oder? Er konnte damit keine Liebe gemeint haben. Oder doch? Unsicher sah Beth Severus an, der sie intensiv betrachtete. Keiner sagte ein Wort, sondern beobachtete nur den stummen Austausch der beiden.  
Alle bis auf Ginny. Diese lehnte sich plötzlich nach hinten. Ihre Augen begannen zu leuchten und ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen überzog ihr Gesicht. Sie verschränkte die Arme und sah jeden einzeln an. Dann sagte sie langsam: „Ich frage mich, warum hier einige der fähigsten Zauberer Englands sitzen und keiner schlau genug war, einmal das Offensichtliche auszuprobieren, wenn man bedenkt, dass jede dieser Personen in Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen ist oder hier lehrt."  
Alle sahen sie verständnislos an. Was meinte sie?  
„Ich komme nicht hinterher, Liebes", sagte Pomona schließlich verwirrt.  
„Na, wie wir an die Informationen kommen können, die wir so verzweifelt suchen", entgegnete Ginny.  
„Ich weiß genau, wo wir diese finden können, und ihr hättet eigentlich schon früher darauf kommen müssen. Vor allem du, Harry!"  
Mit diesen Worten stand Ginny auf und verschwand mit schnellen Schritten aus der Bibliothek. Die anderen folgten ihr hastig.  
Die Zauberstäbe von Severus und Beth waren vergessen.  
Die Aussicht auf eine mögliche Lösung oder Hilfe war jetzt viel wichtiger.  
Gespannt folgten alle Ginny, während diese durch die Gänge von Hogwarts schritt.  
Schließlich blieb sie stehen, drehte sich zu den anderen herum und sah sie mit triumphierendem Blick an. 


	56. Der Raum der Wünsche

Hallo zusammen,

tja, die Wochen vergehen wie im Flug und schon wieder ist der Sonntag fast da und damit ein neues Kapitel, was ich Euch pünktlich zum vierten Advent präsentieren möchte :-)

Denn trotz der quasi nicht existenten Rückmeldungen hier, habe ich mich entschlossen, die Geschichte zu Ende hochzuladen, nur für mich :-)  
Also hoffe ich, dass alle Schwarzleser Freude daran haben.

Ich wünsche Euch einen tollen Sonntag, viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Teil der Geschichte und kann Euch versichern, danach geht es dann richtig los :-)

* * *

56.) Der Raum der Wünsche

Die Verbindung der Zauberstäbe. Immer wieder ging Severus die Geschichte durch den Kopf, während er Ginny folgte, die die Gruppe quer durch das Schloss lotste. Die Möglichkeit, einen Menschen zu schützen, wenn beide echte Zuneigung zueinander empfanden. Er blickte zu Beth, die vor ihm ging. Ihre Haare hatte sie lose zusammengebunden und jetzt wippten die sich gelösten Strähnen bei jeder ihrer Bewegungen. So wie einige der anderen hatte sie schon länger damit aufgehört, ihre Lehrerumhänge zu tragen. Stattdessen bestand ihre Kleidung inzwischen aus Jeans und Pullover, denn im Schloss war es immer noch kalt, trotz des Frühlings, der sich draußen immer weiter ausbreitete. Er betrachtete ihre Silhouette und wie so oft in den letzten Wochen wusste er nicht mehr, was seine Gefühle ihm sagten. Er wusste nicht, was er für diese Frau empfand. Sie war eine Kollegin, seine Laborpartnerin, aber war das alles? Wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, dann musste er das verneinen. Sie war auch die erste Person seit langer Zeit, die er näher an sich herangelassen hatte als irgendjemand sonst. Sie kannte einige seiner tieferen Geheimnisse und Empfindungen. Und war das alleine nicht ein Hinweis darauf, dass sie mehr für ihn war? Severus war nicht völlig blind, schon vor der Situation, in der sie alle jetzt steckten, war ihm klar geworden, dass er Beth zumindest auf einer körperlichen Ebene anziehend fand, ihre Berührungen genoss, ihre Umarmungen, ihre freundschaftliche Zuneigung, die sie so offen zeigte. Viel zu oft war er aus Träumen aufgewacht, in denen sie eine Rolle gespielt hatte. Aber er war nicht dumm. Zu viele Momente hatte es gegeben, in denen sie ihm nicht nur mit Worten gezeigt hatte, dass es für sie nur einen Mann gab. Einen, den sie nie würde vergessen können, den sie auf ein Podest gestellt hatte. Ihm schoss der Gedanke an Lily durch den Kopf. Es war seiner eigenen Trauer durch die Jahrzehnte hinweg nicht unähnlich, wie er plötzlich erkannte. Es war so einfach, eine geliebte Person, die man verloren hatte, besser zu machen, als sie wirklich war, jeden, den man traf, mit ihr zu vergleichen. Deswegen war sich Severus sicher, selbst, wenn sie die gleiche körperliche Anziehung spüren würde, würde sie ihr nie nachgeben. Und er würde es nicht wollen. Er würde nicht mit einem Toten verglichen werden wollen, kein Ersatz für ihn sein. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ihre Augen schloss und sich statt ihm ihren toten Mann vorstellte.  
Es war untypisch für ihn, aber er gab sich mit dem zufrieden, was sie ihm anbot. Ihre Freundschaft. Eine tiefe Freundschaft, die ihn immer noch erstaunte.  
Das hatte er gedacht, bis Tonks ihn heute auf ihre Zauberstäbe aufmerksam gemacht hatte. Eine echte Zuneigung. Von beiden Seiten. Konnte das mehr bedeuten als Freundschaft? Und wenn ja, belog er sich die ganze Zeit selber?

„Wir sind da!", sagte Ginny und blieb stehen. Severus blickte auf und erkannte sofort, wo sie waren. Am liebsten wäre er zur Wand gegangen und hätte seinen Kopf dagegen geschlagen. Da musste eine Weasley kommen, eine Göre, kaum erwachsen, um ihm zu sagen, wie er sich in Hogwarts Informationen beschaffen konnte. Eine Schande. Und nichts destotrotz brillant von ihr, das musste er widerwillig zugeben. Sie alle hatten sich anscheinend viel zu tief in die Sache verstrickt, um sie noch von außen betrachten zu können.  
„Würden Sie weitermachen?", sagte er ungeduldig, nachdem Ginny einige Minuten das Wechselspiel der Mienen beobachtet hatte.  
Sie grinste ihn an, ihn, ihren ehemaligen Lehrer! Dann begann sie, vor der Wand auf und ab zu gehen und etwas zu murmeln.  
„Wir benötigen Informationen darüber, was in Hogwarts geschehen ist, als die Menschen hier begannen, ihre Erinnerungen zu verlieren. Wir müssen wissen, was passiert ist", begann sie aufzusagen.  
Dann erschien eine Tür. Sie blieb stehen, verbeugte sich vor der Gruppe und sagte: „Meine Damen und Herren, willkommen im Raum der Wünsche."  
„Jaja, ist ja schon gut, wir hätten selbst drauf kommen sollen", grummelte Harry, trat aber trotzdem neben sie und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss.  
Dann ging er auf die Tür zu, legte die Hand auf die Klinke und sah sich nach den anderen um. „Kommt ihr?"  
Die anderen traten näher. Einige verfluchten im Stillen immer noch ihre Blödheit, andere bewunderten eher Ginnys Einfall, je nach Charakter.

Als Beth den Raum betrat, erblickte sie als erstes eine Sitzgruppe vor einem flackernden Kamin. Danach fiel ihr Blick auf den einzigen Tisch, auf dem ein Buch lag. Nur eines. Es war alt, Einband und Seiten sahen vergilbt aus, als ob es zulange an einem feuchten Ort gelegen hätte. Es schien aus einfachem Leder zu bestehen, ohne Verzierungen, ohne erkennbare Details am Umschlag.  
Langsam ging die Gruppe näher und stellte sich rund um den Tisch auf. Schließlich sahen sich alle an und Pomona griff zögernd nach dem Buch. Sie war die Älteste, sie hatte das Vorrecht.  
Aber bevor sie das Buch berühren konnte, veränderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck, sie schien verwirrt zu sein und blickte erneut in die Runde. „Was?", begann sie, bevor sie auch schon verschwand.  
Betretene Stille machte sich breit. Severus ballte die Fäuste, während die anderen erschreckt zu der Stelle blickten, an der eben noch Pomona stand.  
Dann schauten sie den Meister für Zaubertränke an. „Hast du eine Erklärung dafür?", fragte Hermione.  
„Vielleicht lässt der Schutz mit dem Alter nach?", sinnierte er in nüchternem Ton. „Oder ihre Liebe ist nicht mehr so stark?"  
„Die beiden haben zwei Kinder, natürlich lieben sie sich", sagte Beth heftig.  
Er sah sie durchdringend an. „Das heißt aber nicht, dass ein Ehepaar sich immer noch so innig liebt wie am Anfang."  
„Sie sind noch zusammen, oder?", widersprach Beth.  
„Aber sie sehen sich auch nur an den Wochenenden."  
„Weil es nicht anders geht!"  
„Schluss jetzt!", ging Remus dazwischen. „Beide Möglichkeiten kommen in Betracht, aber sollten wir uns nicht auf das Buch konzentrieren? Egal, ob es eine der beiden Möglichkeiten ist oder eine ganz andere, wir könnten an keinem der Dinge etwas ändern."  
„Glaubst du wirklich, dass die Liebe mit der Zeit erlischt?", fragte Beth leise an Severus gewandt, der neben ihr stand. Er betrachtete sie nachdenklich.  
„Bei den richtigen Personen? Nein. Aber sie wird sich ändern, mit dem Paar wandeln."  
„Und ist sie dann weniger stark?"  
„Wenn das der Grund ist, warum Pomona jetzt an der Reihe war, dann offensichtlich schon", meinte er trocken, nicht gewillt, das für seinen Geschmack zu ernste Thema weiter zu verfolgen.  
„Blödmann", sagte sie leise und wandte sich wieder dem Buch zu. Sie bemerkte sein kaum wahrnehmbares Grinsen nicht, im Gegensatz zu Hermione, die die beiden beobachtet hatte.  
Momentan war nicht die richtige Zeit, aber wenn das alles vorbei wäre, hoffentlich bald und hoffentlich ohne, dass sie alle im St. Mungos lagen, würde sie sich um die beiden kümmern. Dass sie zusammengehörten, hatten inzwischen alle anderen bemerkt, nur diese Sturköpfe nicht.  
„Severus", forderte Remus den Meister der Zaubertränke auf, der daraufhin seinen Zauberstab zog, ihn über das Buch gleiten ließ und nach Zaubern suchte. Dann nahm er es vorsichtig in die Hand, nachdem er mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden war.  
Langsam schlug er es auf, betrachtete die erste Seite und blätterte dann vorsichtig ein paar weiter. Er war völlig konzentriert und ließ sich nicht stören in seiner Betrachtung. Schließlich blickte er auf und in die ungeduldigen Gesichter der anderen.  
„Und? Was steht da?", meinte Tonks angespannt.  
„Es ist ein Tagebuch", sagte Severus langsam.  
„Ein Tagebuch?", fragte Blaise verblüfft.  
„Das habe ich gerade gesagt, oder?", gab der Meister der Zaubertränke zurück und fuhr fort: „Es ist von 1540 und offensichtlich geschrieben von Jack Cunningham, der zu dieser Zeit Schulleiter in Hogwarts war. Zumindest habe ich es so verstanden. Die Schrift ist verblichen und daher nicht gut lesbar, außerdem in einem alten schottischen Dialekt geschrieben. Minerva wäre uns jetzt wirklich nützlich, um das Ganze zu übersetzen."  
„Gibt es in der Bibliothek kein Wörterbuch?", fragte Remus.  
„Ginny? Es ist dein Raum. Würdest du vielleicht?", sagte Harry, ohne auf Remus' Vorschlag einzugehen. Diese nickte nur, schloss die Augen und einige Sekunden später erschien ein weiterer Tisch mit einigen alten Büchern darauf.  
Sie grinste. „Neville hatte den Raum zwar immer besser im Griff, aber einiges habe ich mir abschauen können."  
„Dann hoffen wir, dass wir auf der richtigen Spur sind. Machen wir uns an die Arbeit", erwiderte Severus und setzte sich mit dem Buch in einen der Sessel.  
Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab und fing an, jede Buchseite einmal zu kopieren. Nach jeweils 10 Seiten gab er diese an einen aus der Gruppe weiter, der sich ein Wörterbuch schnappte, Pergament und Feder von einem anderen, eben erschienenen Tisch, und sich schweigend an die Arbeit machte. Pomonas' Verschwinden hatte ihnen deutlich vor Augen geführt, dass ihnen die Zeit weglief.

Den ganzen Tag arbeitete die Gruppe an dem Text. Blinky kam einmal vorbei, um etwas zu essen zu bringen, ansonsten wurde die konzentrierte Stille nur gestört, wenn einer Probleme mit einer Textstelle hatte und die anderen um Rat fragte.  
Trotzdem dauerte es bis zwei Uhr nachts, bis auch der letzte mit seinem Text durch war.  
Inzwischen hatte sich Müdigkeit über die Anwesenden gelegt. Beth hatte sich in ihrem Sessel eingerollt und schlief, genauso wie Hermione, die ihren Kopf an Blaises Schulter gelegt hatte. Ginny und Harry unterhielten sich leise mit ihm, genau wie Severus und Remus.  
„Ich hab's geschafft", unterbrach Tonks' müde Stimme die Runde. Sie warf die Feder weg, warf sich in ihrem Sessel nach hinten und streckte sich.  
„Wenn ich jemals wieder Scots lesen muss, werde ich brechen", fuhr sie stöhnend fort. „Was für eine seltsame Sprache!"  
Severus war da zwar nicht ihrer Meinung, denn er hatte die Schönheit in den Worten schon immer bewundert, schwieg aber.  
„Ich schlage vor, wir legen uns jetzt alle ein paar Stunden hin, bevor wir morgen Früh anfangen, die Sachen zusammenzutragen. Sobald wir wissen, mit was wir es zu tun haben, müssen wir vielleicht schnell handeln", sagte Remus.  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine gute Idee, Remus. Uns läuft die Zeit davon, schon vergessen?"  
Mit einem Blick auf Beth und Hermione entgegnete der Werwolf: „Glaubst du wirklich, das bringt jetzt noch etwas?", und zeigte auf die Schlafenden.  
Statt einer Antwort zog Severus mehrere Phiolen aus seinem Umhang.  
Ginny erkannte ihn und nickte anerkennend. „Wachhaltetrank. Ich glaube, er ist gerechtfertigt."  
„Es ist eine modifizierte Version", begann Severus. „Er wird uns 24 Stunden Kraft und Ausdauer verleihen. Danach jedoch wird jeder einzelne in einen 20stündigen Schlaf fallen. Die Frage ist, ob die Zeit reicht? Ich habe das Gefühl, als ob wir uns rapide dem Ende nähern, und bin der Meinung, wir können keine Zeit mehr mit Schlaf vertrödeln. Aber die Entscheidung liegt auch bei euch. Was sagt ihr?"  
Bei den letzten Worten hatte er sich zu Beth hinübergebeugt und sagte leise: „Beth, es ist an der Zeit, aufzuwachen. Wir haben Arbeit vor uns."  
Die junge Frau grummelte als Antwort vor sich hin, bevor sie langsam die Augen aufschlug. „Severus?", flüsterte sie verschlafen und lächelte ihn an.  
„Wir sind fertig mit dem Text", sagte er leise, während ihr Lächeln sich in seinen Kopf brannte.  
Träge setzte Beth sich auf, streckte sich und gähnte, bevor sie in die Runde sah. „Sind alle fertig?"  
„Tonks war mal wieder die letzte", meinte Ginny grinsend.  
„Ich hatte aber auch am meisten Text", verteidigte sich diese.  
„Du hast einfach nur so langsam gearbeitet", entgegnete Harry.  
„Blödmann", sagte Tonks und streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Alle lachten und die Spannung im Raum löste sich etwas.  
Inzwischen hatte Blaise auch Hermione wach bekommen, bei der es etwas länger gedauert hatte.  
Sie blinzelte immer noch verschlafen in die Gegend und Blaise rief leise: „Blinky!"  
Die Elfe erschien, blickte auf die junge Frau und verschwand wieder. Einige Sekunden später erschien sie mit einem Becher dampfenden Kaffee.  
„Du bist wunderbar." Mit diesen Worten nahm Blaise der Elfe den Becher aus der Hand und reichte ihn seiner Frau, die langsam und erleichtert trank. Man konnte zusehen, wie jeder Schluck sie belebte. Die Elfe, ganz rot geworden, murmelte ein paar unverständliche Worte und verschwand wieder.  
„Sind jetzt alle aufnahmefähig?", fragte Severus ungeduldig.  
„Also, noch einmal. Ich bin der Meinung, dass uns die Zeit wegläuft. Daher bin ich dafür, dass wir den Wachhaltetrank nutzen und uns dann beeilen, die Ursache für das ganze Chaos zu finden. Einige Stunden Schlaf könnten schon zu viel Verzug sein."  
Er wandte sich an Hermione und Beth und erklärte ihnen kurz von der Modifikation des Trankes.  
Beide nickten nachdenklich und die Gruppe verfiel in Schweigen. Es war eine schwierige Entscheidung. Wenn die Zeit nicht reichte, würden sie fast einen ganzen Tag hilflos allem ausgeliefert sein, was im Schloss vorging.  
„Ich bin für den Trank", meldete sich Remus als erstes. „Severus hatte schon früher einen ausgeprägten Instinkt für das richtige Timing und ich vertraue ihm dabei."  
„Ich glaube auch, dass Severus richtig liegt", sagte Beth und drückte kurz Severus' Hand, was dieser erstaunt zur Kenntnis nahm.  
Danach stimmten auch die anderen zögernd ein und Severus verteilte den Trank.  
Beth blickte auf die gelblich schimmernde Flüssigkeit. 24 Stunden. In 24 Stunden wäre alles vorbei. Egal, ob sie Erfolg hätten oder nicht, sie bezweifelte, dass sie die darauf folgenden 20 Stunden Bewusstlosigkeit unbeschadet überstehen würden.  
Sie atmete einmal tief durch, hob die Phiole und schluckte den Trank hinunter.  
Der Countdown hatte begonnen.


	57. Jack Cunninghams Geschichte

Hallo zusammen,

trotz Weihnachten wollte ich unbedingt im Rhythmus bleiben und bin sehr stolz und froh, Euch heute das nächste Kapitel präsentieren zu können.  
Nehmt Euch einen Tee, Kaffee oder Kakao, wartet, bis es draußen dunkel ist, macht eine Kerze an und lest dann das Kapitel in dieser schaurig, heimeligen Atmosphäre, dann bekommt ihr die Stimmung, in der ich das Kapitel geschrieben habe und vielleicht gruselt es Euch dann auch etwas :-)  
Ich habe das zumindest beim Schreiben, wenn man sich richtig tief darauf einlässt :-)

Ich wünsche Euch allen ruhige, entspannte Weihnachtstage :-)

LG  
Entchen

P.S: Genießt das Kapitel, das nächste wird es nicht vor dem zweiten Januar geben ;-)

* * *

57.) Jack Cunninghams Geschichte

„Remus, du hattest die ersten Seiten, oder? Fang bitte an", sagte Harry.  
Nachdem alle den Trank geschluckt hatten, war ihre Kraft wiedergekommen, sie waren wach, ihr Gehirn aufnahmebereit und sie brannten jetzt alle darauf, die Geschichte aus dem Tagebuch zu hören, um vielleicht zu erfahren, was auf Hogwarts los war.  
Die Entscheidung für den Trank war keinem von ihnen leicht gefallen. Dadurch hatten sie selbst die Zeit begrenzt, die sie noch zur Bewältigung dieses riesigen Problems hatten. Zwei Tage blieben ihnen. Bei dem fortschreitenden Befall ihrer Gruppe und deren Dezimierung waren sie sich aber alle sicher, dass ihnen sowieso nicht mehr Zeit gewährt werden würde.  
Also mussten sie sie nutzen, so gut sie konnten. Und jetzt hatten sie alle Hoffnung darauf gesetzt, dass das Tagebuch von Jack Cunningham, Schulleiter auf Hogwarts im Jahr 1540, Aufschluss darüber geben könnte, was damals im Schloss passiert war und jetzt noch einmal geschah.

Remus legte sich seine Seiten der Übersetzung zurecht, blickte alle der Reihe nach an und begann dann mit der Geschichte, die sich in dem Tagebuch vor der Gruppe ausbreitete: „Mein Name ist Jack Alan Jamie Cunningham, geboren am 3. August 1460, am selben Tag, an dem James II seine Liebe zu Kanonen zum Verhängnis wurde und „der Löwe" ihn bei einer Explosion mit sich in den Tod riss. So wie unser König bei der Belagerung eines Schlosses starb, so wurde ich in eine hinein geboren. Krieg, Tod und Trauer beherrschten die ersten Jahre meines Lebens und so, wie ich dadurch nirgends richtig Zuhause war, entwurzelt durch den Verlust unserer Burg, unseres Heims, fand ich meinen Frieden erst, als ich das erste Mal Hogwarts betreten habe.  
Heute, 80 Jahre später, am elften Januar des Jahres 1540, sitze ich in meinem Büro, beobachte, wie die Sonne langsam hinter dem Horizont versinkt, und versuche, den geheimnisvollen Vorgängen im Schloss auf den Grund zu gehen. Wir sind alle in Gefahr. Ich kann es spüren. Aber noch kann ich nicht sagen, wer das Leben aller Bewohner von Hogwarts bedroht."  
Remus blickte auf und nahm sich einen Schluck Wasser.  
„Ich hoffe, das Ganze wird noch besser, denn so weit sind wir auch schon", meinte Severus sarkastisch.  
„Es sind doch erst die ersten paar Seiten, hab Geduld", entgegnete Beth.  
„Jack Cunningham. Ich habe den Namen schon gehört, aber ich kann mir kein Bild dazu ins Gedächtnis rufen. Severus? Du warst Schulleiter. Weißt du, wie er aussah, wer er war?", meinte Hermione nachdenklich.  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe schon darüber nachgedacht, aber nein, ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Es gibt kein Porträt von ihm. Aber jetzt, wo wir wissen, wann diese … Seuche schon einmal aufgetreten ist, fällt mir etwas Bemerkenswertes auf."  
Er brach ab und sah die anderen an, die ungeduldig auf seine Fortsetzung warteten.  
„Was denn?", meinte Ginny schließlich.  
„Erst Edward Hastings hat die Tradition begründet, nach seinem Ableben ein Bild von sich in Hogwarts zu hinterlassen. Und das war 1560."  
„20 Jahre danach", meinte Harry sinnierend. „Es ist zu auffällig, um ein Zufall zu sein, oder?"  
„Weißt du, was der Auslöser für diesen Entschluss war?", hakte Beth nach, aber Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe nie nachgefragt und jetzt können wir es nicht mehr." Er dachte an die teilnahmslosen Porträts, die überall im Schloss hingen. Aus diesen Schatten würden sie keine Informationen mehr erhalten.  
„Es ist zwar spannend, aber sollten wir nicht erst einmal sehen, was Jack noch geschrieben hat?", warf da Tonks ein und sah Remus auffordernd an.  
Nachdem die anderen nickten, fuhr dieser fort: „20. Januar 1540 – Mehr durch Zufall haben sich die ersten Puzzleteile zusammengefügt und es hat sich ein schreckliches Bild ergeben, mit was wir es zu tun haben. James Summer, unser Heiler, kam zu mir und berichtete von mehreren Vorfällen, deren Verlauf zu ähnlich ist, als dass es ein Zufall sein könnte. Einige der Schüler scheinen Probleme mit ihrem Gedächtnis zu haben. Es häufen sich Erinnerungslücken, spontane Vergesslichkeit und Unruhe. Jetzt, wo ich darüber nachdenke, ist es mir schon vorher aufgefallen. Die Bilder im Schloss. Wieso habe ich es vorher nicht gesehen? Dass eine Maid plötzlich ihren Geburtstag vergisst, ist doch kein normales Verhalten. Wieso war ich zu blind, es zu bemerken?"  
„Wir waren es auch", unterbrach da Beth leise, der plötzlich Dinge einfielen, die sie schon vergessen zu haben glaubte.  
„Die Fische", sagte Hermione plötzlich ohne Zusammenhang.  
Jetzt, wo sie mit dem Kopf darauf gestoßen wurden, fiel allen auf Hogwarts Lebenden etwas anderes ein, das er beobachtet hatte.  
„Es dauert schon viel länger, als wir dachten", sagte Severus zähneknirschend.  
„Mindestens seit Halloween", bestätigte Beth und vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Händen.  
„Sir Nick", bestätigte Harry. „Wir waren auch dabei. Aber wir haben es einfach verdrängt."  
„Lies' weiter, Remus", meinte Ginny da plötzlich. „Ich möchte wissen, wie es weiterging, was Jack unternommen hat."  
Remus blickte auf seine Unterlagen und fuhr fort: „Wir müssen die Ursache finden. Es darf sich nicht weiter ausbreiten. Ich habe eine Lehrerkonferenz anberaumt. Wir müssen überlegen, was zu tun ist, und beraten, einen Plan ausarbeiten. Denn ich habe die Befürchtung, dass wir erst am Anfang stehen."  
Remus blickte auf. „Mehr habe ich nicht."  
„Er hatte Recht mit seiner Vorahnung. Wenn es dieses Mal genauso ist wie damals, dann wurde es noch viel schlimmer", sagte Tonks.  
„Wenn sie die Ursache nicht vorher gefunden haben", warf Hermione ein.  
„Wer ist als nächstes dran?", fragte Severus ungeduldig.  
„Ich", meldete sich Ginny und begann, vorzulesen.  
„15. Februar 1540 – Die Ereignisse scheinen uns zu überrollen und wir sind machtlos dagegen. Immer mehr Schüler werden von ihren besorgten Eltern aus Hogwarts herausgeholt. Das Schloss ist in Aufruhr. Schon seit Tagen sind die Figuren in den Bildern nur mehr Statisten. Sie haben allen Lebenswillen verloren und starren nur noch vor sich hin. Egal, was man auch versucht, man kann keine Reaktion mehr aus ihnen herausholen. Auch bei den Geistern ist es dasselbe. Und trotz aller Bemühungen, sind wir keinen Schritt weiter dabei, die Ursache zu finden. Heute ist ein schwarzer Tag für die Schule. Das Wohl der Schüler geht über alles andere. Ich habe mich entschieden, die Schule für unbestimmte Zeit zu schließen. Nach meiner Ankündigung herrschte Fassungslosigkeit und Unruhe. Das ganze Ausmaß der Gefahr schienen viele erst durch diesen Schritt zu begreifen. Die Eltern kamen in Scharen, um ihre Kinder fortzuholen. Ich bin mir sicher, das Richtige getan zu haben. Ob wir die Schule wohl je wieder werden öffnen können? Alle übrigen Professoren haben sich bereit erklärt, mir zu helfen das Problem zu finden. Für sie alle ist Hogwarts ihr Zuhause, sie wollen es nicht aufgeben. Vielleicht finden wir gemeinsam den Schlüssel, der uns den Weg aus der Krise zeigt.  
1. März 1540 – Ich weiß nicht, ob wir uns auf einem Weg befinden, der nirgendwohin führt. Alle unsere bisherigen Bemühungen waren umsonst. Wir stehen genauso hilflos da wie vor Wochen. Meine Frau fleht mich jeden Tag an, Hogwarts zu verlassen. Aber wie könnte ich das? Inzwischen sind wir nur noch zu viert. Vier Professoren. Von über hundert Personen, die im Schloss gelebt haben. Eine gespenstische Ruhe hat sich über Hogwarts gelegt, als ob die Zeit stillstehen würde oder die Steine selbst den Atem anhalten, voller böser Vorahnung auf das Kommende. Verschwenden wir nur unsere Zeit? Kämpfen wir gegen etwas an, das nicht besiegt werden kann? Ist es hoffnungslos und ich bin nur ein zu sturer, alter Mann, um es zu erkennen? Bringe ich alle meine treuen Gefährten in Gefahr, weil ich zu eigensinnig bin, um aufzugeben?"  
Ginny beendete ihre Übersetzung mit immer leiserer Stimme. In allen hallten ihre letzten Worte nach, die so sehr dem ähnelten, was sie selbst fühlten. Es war, als würde man einen Spiegel vorgehalten bekommen, der einem die eigenen Gedanken und Ängste offenbarte, sie reflektierte und hundert Mal stärker zurückwarf.  
Hatte Jack Cunningham es am Ende geschafft? Oder war es tatsächlich sinnlos? Aber wenn es sinnlos war, wieso wurde Hogwarts wieder geöffnet? Was war passiert?  
„Ich bin der Nächste", flüsterte Blaise.  
„15. März 1540 – Markus und ich sind die letzten Hinterbliebenen. Mein treuer Gefährte, mein Freund aus Jugendtagen und jetzt seit fast 50 Jahren Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. In den langen, einsamen, stillen Nächten der vergangenen Tage, haben wir uns oft gefragt, warum gerade wir übrig geblieben sind. Was an uns besonderes ist, dass wir bisher verschont geblieben sind. Wobei wir nicht wissen, ob das ein Fluch oder ein Segen ist. Wir erhalten nur mehr wenige Informationen von draußen. Es ist, als ob Hogwarts eine eigenständige, abgekapselte Welt geworden wäre. Jede Eule, die zu uns kommt, vergisst mit dem Überfliegen der Grenzen ihre Aufgabe. Es ist nur Glück, wenn wir sie zufällig irgendwo auflesen. Das bisschen an Informationen macht unsere Herzen nur noch schwerer. All den früheren Bewohnern des Schlosses konnte bisher nicht geholfen werden. Die Erinnerungen, die sie hier verloren haben, sind nicht wiedergekommen. Bei manchen scheint es, als ob diese Lücken mit anderem gefüllt worden sind, mit Erklärungen der Heiler oder der Verwandten. Bei anderen wiederum hilft auch das nicht. Manche sind nur noch ein Schatten ihrer selbst. Sie sind zu spät aus dem Schloss gekommen. Ist es meine Schuld? Hätte ich es früher bemerken müssen? Hätte ich irgendetwas tun können, um das alles zu verhindern? Die ungelösten Fragen belasten mich, sie verfolgen mich am Tag und in der Nacht, quälen mich, lassen mir keine Ruhe. Und wir sind immer noch nicht weiter gekommen. Langsam zermürbt unser Herz. Ich kann es bei Markus spüren und fühle es auch in mir. Unsere Hoffnung ist fast vollständig aufgebraucht. Wäre es richtig, nicht auch noch das Leben meines ältesten Freundes zu gefährden und das Schloss aufzugeben? Könnte ich damit leben, all das zu verlassen, alles, was Generationen von Zauberern aufgebaut haben?"  
Blaise beendete den letzten Satz und schaute die anderen an. „Das war es."  
Severus nahm ohne Worte seine Blätter auf und begann mit leiser, ernster Stimme zu lesen: „16. März 1540 – Es hat sich nichts geändert. Die Tage scheinen ein gewisses Muster zu ergeben. Morgens wachen Markus und ich voller Bangen auf, beobachten den anderen, prüfen sein Verhalten, forschen, ob er sich verändert hat. Der einzige Trost, den wir haben, ist die Anwesenheit des anderen. Wenn einer von uns ausfällt … Unsere Forschungen erscheinen mir zunehmend sinnlos. Es scheint so etwas noch nie auf Hogwarts gegeben zu haben. Wir sind beide ruhelos und haben uns angewöhnt, ziellos durch das Schloss zu wandern, in der Hoffnung, über irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt zu stolpern. Zumindest eine Sache glauben wir, gelöst zu haben. Den Grund, warum wir die letzten sind. Es ist die Liebe. Die Liebe, die uns mit unseren Frauen magisch verbindet, das Band, das wir geknüpft haben. Wir können es nicht beweisen, aber diejenigen, die zuletzt noch übrig waren, hatten nur eine Gemeinsamkeit. Die magische Verbindung durch die Ehe. Ob sie einen Schutz aufbaut? Einen Schutz des Geistes? Und wenn ja, wie lange hält er? Woran wird er gemessen? Wieso sind wir beide schon solange verschont worden? Wieso waren all die anderen viel früher betroffen?  
Ich vermisse meine geliebte Elisabeth. Alleine ihr Lächeln zu sehen, würde mich wieder mit Hoffnung erfüllen. Ich habe schon Wochen nichts mehr von ihr gehört. Wenn sie Eulen geschrieben hat, so haben wir sie nicht gefunden. Wir selbst können keine Briefe schreiben, wir könnten sie nicht ausliefern lassen. Ob sie sich Sorgen um mich macht? Ich hoffe, sie wird über der langen Stille nicht verrückt, über der Ungewissheit. Jeden Tag versuche ich, ihr über unsere Liebe die Versicherung zu senden, dass es mir gut geht. Ich grübele darüber nach, wie ich sie erreichen könnte, aber mir fällt nichts ein. Das Flohnetzwerk ist versperrt. Ich habe es versiegelt, aus Angst, dass diese unbekannte Gefahr sich darüber ausbreiten könnte.  
Meine Elisabeth. Mir bleibt nur die Erinnerung an deine warmen, gütigen Augen, dein Lächeln, deine Berührung, deine Liebe. Die Zeit verrinnt und ich spüre, dass wir uns dem Ende nähern. Und meine Hoffnung ist erloschen. Ich werde hier mit Markus untergehen. Meine geliebte Frau, was würde ich dafür geben, dich ein letztes Mal zu sehen."

Severus blickte auf und direkt in Beths Augen, die voller ungeweinter Tränen glitzerten.  
„Du bist dran, Beth", sagte er mit unerwartet sanfter Stimme. Sie nickte, schluckte und fuhr fort.  
„17. März 1540 – Heute Morgen dachte ich, ich hätte Markus verloren. Als er aufwachte, schien er verwirrt zu sein, nicht zu wissen, wo er war. Er fragte mich, wo alle anderen abgeblieben seien. Ich versuchte, die Panik zu unterdrücken. Nicht er, mein einziger Anker in dieser unendlichen Stille und Verzweiflung! Voller Geduld versuchte ich, ihm alles zu erklären, alles, was geschehen war, aber er konnte es nicht begreifen, er verstand es nicht. Ich war verzweifelt, ich wusste nicht, wie ich ohne ihn weitermachen könnte. Und vielleicht war es die Verzweiflung, die mich handeln ließ. Ohne bewusst darüber nachzudenken, extrahierte ich meine Erinnerungen an die vergangenen Wochen und setzte sie Markus wieder ein. Ich kopierte, was ich erlebt, gefühlt und getan hatte. Zuerst dachte ich, ich hätte ihn damit vollends seines Verstandes beraubt. Er schrie wie panisch auf, als die Erinnerungen auf ihn einstürmten, er wehrte sich verzweifelt gegen meinen Griff. Aber plötzlich, als ich schon alle Hoffnung verloren hatte und meine Schuldgefühle mich zusammenbrechen ließen, beruhigte er sich, sah mich an und versicherte mir, dass er sich wieder erinnern könnte. Er wusste wieder, was geschehen war! Ich weiß nicht, wieso oder warum, aber ich bin unendlich dankbar dafür. Vielleicht ist das ein Weg. Ein Weg, mit dem wir uns gegenseitig aufrechthalten können. Zumindest für eine gewisse Zeit. Markus erlaubte mir, mir seinen Geist anzusehen. Vorsichtig drang ich ein und dann sah ich, dass er meine Erinnerungen wirklich aufgenommen hatte. Er hatte keine eigene Perspektive der Ereignisse mehr. Sein Gehirn hatte sich meine zu Eigen gemacht, seine Lücken damit aufgefüllt. Ich erkannte, dass es ein gefährlicher Weg war. Aber ich konnte ihn nicht verlieren. Und jetzt müssen wir weitersuchen. Wir müssen die Lösung finden. Die Verzweiflung treibt mich voran."  
„Es gibt einen Weg", flüsterte Tonks. „Wir müssen nicht beim ersten Anzeichen jemanden wegschicken. Wir können ihn heilen."  
„Das ist keine Heilung. Es ist ein Aufschieben", erwiderte Severus.  
„Aber es verschafft uns Zeit", meinte Hermione.  
„Jeder könnte zum Schluss wichtig sein. Sollte der Notfall eintreten, dann haben wir zumindest eine Möglichkeit", grübelte Remus.  
„Mione, kannst du die Portschlüssel verändern? Den anderen ein Signal senden, vor der Aktivierung? Damit wir uns den … Schaden erst einmal ansehen können?", fragte Beth. Hermione nickte zögernd.  
„Ich muss darüber nachdenken, aber ja, es sollte möglich sein. Harry? Übernimmst du meine Notizen? Ich sollte mich besser an die Arbeit machen, um das so schnell wie möglich hinzubekommen."  
Damit drückte sie Harry ihre Notizen in die Hand und ging nachdenklich zu einem Tisch, der in einer Ecke des Raumes aufgetaucht war, ließ sich dort nieder und fing an, auf das bereitstehende Pergament zu kritzeln.  
Die anderen wandten sich Harry zu, der als nächstes an der Reihe war. Eine leichte Hoffnung hatte sich wieder in ihre Herzen geschlichen, die Aussicht, nicht ganz hilflos zu sein.  
„20. März 1540 – Während wir am Tage das Schloss durchwandern, immer in der Hoffnung, einen Anhaltspunkt zu finden, überfällt uns manchmal das Gefühl von Frieden. Wir haben uns an die Stille im Schloss gewöhnt, sie ist uns vertraut geworden, ein stetiger Begleiter. Erst, wenn wir länger auf sie achten, ihr nachhorchen, erkennen wir mit Entsetzen in unseren Herzen, dass sie trügerisch ist. Die Stille ist voller Angst, sie ist gefährlich und unheilverkündend. Sie versucht, uns einzulullen, aber in ihrem Innern lauert die Gefahr. Es ist schwierig, ihr zu widerstehen. Jeden Tag müssen wir dagegen ankämpfen. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass wir langsam den Verstand verlieren. Als ob das Schloss ein Käfig ist, den unser Verstand sich gebaut hat, aus dem es kein Entrinnen mehr gibt. Unsere persönliche Hölle. Und dann steigt aus den Tiefen eine Erinnerung hervor. Eine Erinnerung an Lachen, an Menschen, an Liebe und Freude, die einst im Schloss herrschten. Und diese Erinnerungen schaffen es, den Wahnsinn aufzuhalten, ihn zu begrenzen, in eine Ecke zu treiben. Zumindest eine Zeit lang.  
Markus und ich teilen inzwischen immer mehr Erinnerungen. Wir scheinen nicht länger zwei Wesen zu sein, sondern eines. Ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher, wo meine Erinnerungen anfangen und seine aufhören. Sind es meine Gedanken, die ich aufschreibe? Oder sind es seine?  
Die Zeit vergeht, sie tröpfelt, sie fließt, sie ist wie ein Sturm, sie verändert sich.

22. März 1540 – Wir haben etwas entdeckt. Ein Gang ist erschienen. Oder vielleicht war er die ganze Zeit schon da und wir haben ihn nicht beachtet, wegen der Ereignisse übersehen? In den Tiefen der Kerker ist er erschienen. Er ist alt, uralt. Aus grob behauenem Stein, strahlt er Kälte aus, Gefahr und Magie. Unendlich alte, starke Magie. Ich bin überzeugt, wir sind am Ursprung angelangt. Aber was wird uns am Ende erwarten? Ich fühle einen Sog, als ob der Gang uns rufen würde. Er flüstert mit mir und ich erschauere bei dem, was er zu mir spricht. Ach, meine geliebte Elisabeth. Ich bitte dich, denk an mich in diesen dunklen Stunden. Hilf mir mit deiner Liebe, deiner Stärke. Denn ohne sie werde ich es nicht schaffen. Morgen werden Markus und ich den Gang betreten. Wir sind sicher, der Lösung des Rätsels so nahe zu sein wie nie zuvor. Ich werde dieses Buch mit mir führen und mit Hilfe einer Schnellschreibefeder aufzeichnen, was ich sehe. Ich weiß nicht, was uns erwartet. Aber sollte eines fernen Tages wieder Gefahr in Hogwarts herrschen, so soll dieses Buch ein Anker für die Menschen sein, die es finden. Damit wieder Frieden auf Hogwarts herrschen kann."

Harrys Stimme zitterte vor Aufregung bei den letzten Worten. Alle blickten sich an. Die Spannung war förmlich greifbar. Sie waren in diesen Stunden weiter gekommen als jemals zuvor und die Furcht, die sie empfanden, wurde nur von der Hoffnung verdrängt, vielleicht die Lösung zu finden.  
„Mach weiter, Tonks", drängte Remus.  
Seine Frau nickte zögernd. „Ich … erwartet bitte nicht zu viel, es ist …"  
Sie brach ab, schüttelte dann den Kopf und fing an zu lesen.

„23. März 1540 – Hier unten in den Kerkern, in den Tiefen des Schlosses scheint die Zeit stillzustehen, als ob sie keine Bedeutung mehr hat. Alles Leben ist hier erloschen und nur der Gang, der sich vor uns erstreckt, scheint eine lebendige, wogende Masse zu sein. Seine Formen verändern, verzerren sich im Licht der Fackeln, die seine Wände säumen, als ob sie unsere Sinne vernebeln wollten. Langsam tasten wir uns vorwärts, immer auf der Hut, unsere Zauberstäbe griffbereit. Wir wissen nicht, ob Minuten, Stunden, Tage oder Wochen vergehen. Die Zeit existiert nicht mehr. Nur noch dieser feuchte, kalte, uralte Gang. Jede Ritze, jeder Stein scheint Macht auszustrahlen. Die Fackeln werfen ein unwirkliches Licht, das jede Wärme vermissen lässt und das Gefühl der Bedrohung nur verstärkt. Markus und ich haben aufgehört, miteinander zu sprechen, nur mein Flüstern und das darauf folgende Kratzen der Feder auf dem Papier zerreißt die unendliche Monotonie. Unsere Schritte, die unbegreiflich laut von den Wänden widerhallen, geben uns das Gefühl, in einer Halle umherzuschreiten, nicht in einem engen Gang mit grob behauenen Steinen. Nichts existiert mehr. Nur die Unendlichkeit des Ganges …

- Wie viel Zeit ist vergangen? Immer wieder müssen wir anhalten, wenn uns plötzlich unsere Erinnerung trügt. Immer häufiger müssen wir sie gegenseitig austauschen. Wir nähern uns unserem Ziel, wir sind uns sicher. Die Magie wird immer stärker, sie zehrt an uns, sie versucht, in unsere Köpfe einzudringen, uns zu stehlen, was uns zu Menschen macht. Ob dieser Gang je endet? Oder ob er eine Falle ist, eine morbide Folterkammer unseres eigenen Geistes? Vielleicht ist er nur Einbildung? Sind wir gefangen in den Schrecken unserer eigenen Vorstellungskraft?

- Es wird immer schwerer, sich zu besinnen, unser Ziel vor Augen zu haben. Jede Erinnerung, die wir hervorrufen, um uns an ihr entlangzuhangeln, mit ihr unsere Schritte zu bewältigen, verliert sich im Wind, ist nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, das kaum ausgesprochen, schon wieder vergeht.

- Es ist zu Ende … Wir stehen vor einer kahlen, nackten Wand. Haben wir eine Abzweigung verpasst? War es das? Ein Weg ins Nichts? War unsere Hoffnung vergebens? Ist es das, was wir finden mussten? Die Erkenntnis, dass es keinen Weg mehr für uns gibt? Keine Lösung? Sind wir dazu verdammt, in dem Wissen zu sterben, dass wir machtlos waren?"

Tonks brach ab. „Ich … ich kann nicht mehr vorlesen … ich." Sie schluchzte. Alle hatten das Gefühl, in einem Albtraum gefangen zu sein, aus dem es kein Entrinnen gab. Das Tagebuch spiegelte eine Reise wider, auf der sie sich selbst befanden. Jedes Grauen, jedes Entsetzen fühlten sie auf ihrem Herzen lasten, es schwer werden.  
War auch ihr Versuch sinnlos? Würden sie scheitern, so wie Jack und Markus gescheitert waren? Denn was sollte sie jetzt noch retten?  
Da beugte sich plötzlich Beth mit fiebrigen Augen vor. „Lies' bitte weiter, Tonks. Ich … mir kommt das so bekannt vor, aber ich komme einfach nicht darauf. Bitte, mach weiter. Oder gib die Unterlagen weiter."  
„Meine Schrift kann keiner lesen", wehrte Tonks ab. Dann atmete sie tief durch, trank einen Schluck, riss sich zusammen und fuhr fort. 


	58. Ein Bild entsteht

Ein frohes, neues Jahr wünsche ich Euch allen!  
Ich hoffe, Ihr seid alle gut rübergekommen.

Anbei erhaltet ihr das neue Kapitel, sogar fast pünktlich :-)

Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß damit und freue mich auf Rückmeldungen.

LG  
Entchen

* * *

58.) Ein Bild entsteht

„Was sind wir doch für Narren. 90 Jahre in dieser Welt voller Wunder, voller Magie hätten mich lehren müssen, meinen Sinnen nicht zu vertrauen. Die Magie kann sie verwirren, meinen Geist benebeln, mein Herz schwer machen. Es beschämt mich, dass wir darauf reingefallen sind, und sei es auch nur für einige Minuten.  
Markus hat es als erster bemerkt. Oder war ich es? Die Erinnerung ist bereits verschwommen, als ob sie bald nicht mehr existieren würde. Läuft uns die Zeit schneller davon, als wir dachten? Sind es nur noch Minuten, die uns beide vom Abgrund trennen?  
Zuerst dachten wir, alles wäre vorbei, wir wären am Ende angelangt. Aber die Wand war zu perfekt, zu glatt. Sie passte nicht in die Umgebung, sie war … unnatürlich.  
Wir tasteten sie in fieberhafter Hast ab, begierig, eine Abweichung zu finden, eine Unebenheit. Aber da war nichts. Sie war makellos. Ein Illusionszauber … Nachdem Markus es aussprach, war es ein Leichtes, den Zauber zu brechen.  
Ein Wink mit dem Zauberstab, eine simple Bewegung und die Wand verschwand …  
Hätten wir es nicht tun sollen? Waren wir zu unvorsichtig gewesen, zu voreilig?  
Ein Wind umgab uns, eine gewaltige Woge von Magie. Ich fiel auf die Knie, versuchte, dem Ansturm standzuhalten. Als die Magie verebbte, blickte ich zu Markus hinüber und mein Herz erstarrte."

Tonks blickte auf, betrübt, aber gleichzeitig auch mit einem säuerlichen Ausdruck. „Mehr habe ich nicht. Eine wirklich tolle Stelle, um die Seiten zu teilen, Severus", bemerkte sie.  
Trotz der Anspannung, glitt ein kurzes Schmunzeln über die Gesichter der anderen.  
Dann räusperte sich Harry. „Jetzt wäre Hermione wohl an der Reihe. Mione, bist du fertig?", rief er zu dem Platz, an dem seine beste Freundin immer noch konzentriert über ihrem Pergament brütete. Unwirsch winkte sie ab und er zuckte die Schultern.  
„Dann fange ich wohl damit an", meinte er und begann, während er versuchte, Hermiones Schrift zu entziffern.  
„Ich habe ihn verloren … Ein Blick in sein Gesicht genügte, um es zu erkennen. Ich bin allein …  
- Wie lange habe ich hier gesessen, neben meinem Freund und versucht, ihm eine Reaktion zu entlocken? Fünf Minuten? Einen Tag? Eine Woche? Die Zeit hatte keine Bedeutung mehr. Mein Herz ist erstarrt, meine Kraft verbraucht. Alles ist sinnlos geworden.  
Meine geliebte Elisabeth, es tut mir leid, ich habe versagt …  
- Ich darf nicht aufgeben. Ich darf Hogwarts nicht im Stich lassen. Markus würde mich auslachen, wenn er mich so sehen würde, gebrochen und ohne Mut. Und was würde meine geliebte Frau sagen?  
Ich rappele mich auf und blicke in den Raum hinein, der sich hinter der Wand geöffnet hat. Noch immer spüre ich die Magie, die dort pulsiert. Wieso bin ich noch bei Verstand? Aber vielleicht bin ich es gar nicht mehr? Vielleicht sitze ich schon genauso wie Markus unbeteiligt in einer Ecke und weiß es nur nicht? Vielleicht halluziniere ich nur? Bevor ich mich vollends dem Raum zuwende, bewege ich meinen Zauberstab und ein Portschlüssel erscheint. Ich muss Markus ins St. Mungos bringen. Er soll nicht hier sitzen bleiben. Was ist, wenn ich nicht zurückkomme?  
- Markus ist weg und ich wende mich dem Raum zu. Ein paar Schritte und ich bemerke, dass ich in einer Halle stehe. Ich kann die Decke kaum erkennen, so weit ist sie entfernt. Und dann erblicke ich, was in der Mitte des Raumes steht. Es pulsiert voller Macht. Ich bin am Ziel. Ich habe die Ursache des ganzen Übels entdeckt. Aber was bedeutet es? Was habe ich gefunden? Ich muss es herausfinden, ich … Was passiert? Schwarze Strahlen strömen aus der Kiste, kriechen auf mich zu … Nein, diese Magie … die Macht … ich … nein, bitte nicht … Aaaahhhh!"  
Harry brach ab und blickte auf, in die Gesichter der anderen, die wie erstarrt in ihren Sesseln saßen.  
Ratlose Gesichter blickten ihn an.

„Wieso hast du uns nichts von deinem Part erzählt, Hermione? Wieso hast du uns nicht gesagt, dass Jack gescheitert ist?", fragte Severus schließlich eindringlich.  
„Hermione!", wiederholte er lauter, als diese nicht reagierte. Sie zuckte zusammen und sah sich zu den anderen um.  
„Entschuldigung, ich war in Gedanken." Dann sah sie Severus an und sprang auf. „Professor Snape, ich …", sie brach ab, verwirrt und blickte die Runde irritiert an. Die anderen betrachteten sie alarmiert, bevor Remus langsam sagte: „Ich glaube, das ist der richtige Zeitpunkt, die Erinnerungskopie auszuprobieren."  
„Ich mache es", sagte Blaise und ging auf seine Frau zu. Diese wich unwillkürlich zurück und runzelte die Stirn. „Blaise Zabini, bist du das? Was machst du hier? Wo sind wir?", fragte sie unsicher und voller Argwohn.  
Statt einer Antwort zog Blaise seinen Zauberstab und hielt ihn an seine Schläfe. Er schloss die Augen und zog schließlich einen dicken, silbrigen Faden hervor, der an seinem Stab sanft hin und her baumelte. Dann ging er auf Hermione zu, die jedoch abwehrend die Hände hob. „Was soll das? Was willst du mit der Erinnerung, Zabini?"  
Sie griff mit der Hand in ihre Hosentasche, wurde aber in ihrer Bewegung unterbrochen, als Tonks plötzlich rief: „Stupor!"  
Hermione brach zusammen. „Jetzt, Blaise", sagte Tonks. Dieser überwand schnell seinen Schrecken, ging zu seiner Frau, beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und hielt die Erinnerung an ihre Schläfe. Ohne erkennbaren Widerstand glitt diese durch die Haut hindurch in ihren Kopf.  
„Soll ich sie jetzt wieder freigeben?", fragte Tonks unsicher.  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr Geist ist noch wach, nach der Beschreibung im Tagebuch würde sie nur mit ihrem Körper kämpfen. Lass sie für fünf Minuten so."  
Die Zeit schien wie zäher Sirup dahinzufließen, während die Gruppe wartete und dabei Hermione beobachtete, die sich nicht rührte.  
„Ich halte das nicht mehr aus", rief Tonks schließlich und löste ihren Zauber.  
Sofort stöhnte Hermione auf, schloss ein paar Mal die Augen, bevor sie sich aufrichtete.  
Stumm blickte sie die anderen an, stand auf, ging zu ihrem Tisch zurück und überflog ihre Notizen der letzten Stunden. Dann blickte sie auf. „Die Anpassung ist fertig. Gebt mir eure Portschlüssel", sagte sie ohne weitere Erklärung. Sie schien nicht über das Erlebte sprechen zu wollen. Und auch die anderen verdrängten den Gedanken daran, warum Hermione die nächste gewesen war.  
„Es funktioniert also", stellte Severus stattdessen nüchtern fest. „Wir können uns gegenseitig bei Verstand halten."  
„Einen gewissen Trost hat es", bemerkte Remus, als sie alle um Hermione herum standen und ihr nacheinander ihre Portschlüssel gaben.  
„Und jetzt?", fragte Tonks. „Was ist danach passiert? Was ist mit Jack und mit Hogwarts? Wieso wurde die Schule wieder eröffnet? Was ist mit den Menschen geschehen? Das kann doch nicht alles sein!"  
„Vielleicht gibt es noch mehr", meinte Remus zögerlich und wandte sich an Ginny. „Kannst du nicht versuchen, noch mehr Informationen zu bekommen? Informationen nach den Geschehnissen?"  
Ginny schaute ihn unsicher an. „Ich kann es versuchen", sagte sie schließlich und schloss die Augen mit einem konzentrierten Gesichtsausdruck.  
Nach ein paar Minuten hörten sie ein leises Plopp und wandten sich zu den Sesseln um. Ein Pergament war auf dem Tisch in der Mitte erschienen. Hastig versammelte sich die Gruppe darum. Hermione, die immer noch mit den Portschlüsseln beschäftigt war, war vergessen. Obwohl sie auch neugierig war, machte sie jedoch unbeirrt weiter. Sie wusste bereits alles aus Blaises Gedanken. Der Rest musste warten, die Portschlüssel waren wichtiger.

„Severus", sagte Remus währenddessen eindringlich und wartete darauf, dass der Meister für Zaubertränke seine Betrachtung des Pergamentes beendete.  
Es dauerte noch zwei Minuten, bis dieser schließlich aufblickte. Alle sahen ihn wie gebannt an und bemerkten dabei nicht, dass Beth nachdenklich in einen Sessel gesunken war, mit gerunzelter Stirn. Die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf rasten. Die Kiste, der Gang. Wieso kam es ihr so bekannt vor?  
Nur am Rande hörte sie, was Severus sagte.  
„Es ist eine amtliche Schriftrolle des Zauberergamots", erklärte dieser gerade. „Sie erhält die Aufforderung an Edward Hastings, Hogwarts wieder zu eröffnen, nachdem Untersuchungen ergeben haben, dass der Zauber, der vor 20 Jahren über das Schloss gekommen ist, sich scheinbar aufgelöst hat, nachdem keine Personen mehr anwesend waren, um ihn zu nähren."  
Severus blickte auf. „Das war der Grund, warum er ein Bild von sich selbst erschaffen hat, mit allen seinen Erinnerungen. Um die Nachwelt warnen zu können. Aber warum hat er uns keinen Hinweis gegeben, als alles begann?"  
Remus schüttelte ratlos den Kopf. „Wir werden es wohl nicht mehr erfahren. Die viel wichtigere Frage ist jetzt, was wir mit dem neuen Wissen anfangen. Verlassen wir das Schloss und hoffen, dass der Zauber sich genau wie damals wieder erschöpft, wenn wir verschwinden? Oder versuchen wir, diesen Gang zu finden und was sich dort verbirgt?"  
Ratlose Gesichter sahen sich an, in denen sich die widerstreitenden Gefühle widerspiegelten. Die Angst, weiterzumachen, die Aussicht darauf, dieser Hölle zu entkommen. Und der Widerwille, das Schloss einfach aufzugeben, das allen so viel bedeutete.  
„Wir können nicht aufgeben", meldete sich da Hermione und trat zu den anderen, die Portschlüssel in der Hand. Schweigend reichte sie jedem einen und warf Beth ihren zu, die immer noch geistesabwesend auf dem Sessel saß und den Schlüssel wie in Trance um ihr Handgelenk schnallte.  
„Wir können Hogwarts nicht im Stich lassen", fuhr Hermione fort. „Wir sind so nah dran. Was geschieht mit den Schülern, wenn sie nicht zurück können? Dann war alles umsonst. Was ist mit allen, denen Erinnerungen fehlen? Die im St. Mungos liegen, ohne Hoffnung auf Heilung?"  
„Selbst, wenn wir Erfolg hätten und den Zauber brechen könnten, der das Ganze offenbar auslöst, wissen wir nicht, ob die Erinnerungen wiederkommen würden", gab Blaise zu Bedenken.  
„Aber es besteht die Chance", beharrte Hermione und fügte entschlossen hinzu: „Ich bleibe."  
Die anderen blickten sich an und nickten schließlich. Sie hatte Recht, sie mussten es versuchen.  
„Also gut, lasst uns diesen Gang finden", meinte Remus. Hermione sah ihn leicht lächelnd an. „Ich habe die Portschlüssel jetzt so verändert, dass alle anderen ein Signal erhalten, wenn etwas mit dem Träger passiert. Im Notfall kann er mit einem Zauberstab berührt und mit dem Passwort ‚auxilium rogare' aktiviert werden. Dann wird der Träger und jeder, der den Schlüssel zeitgleich berührt, ins St. Mungos gebracht."  
Zur Bestätigung, dass sie verstanden hatten, nickten die anderen. Alle außer Beth, die immer noch dasaß.  
„Beth?", fragte Remus unsicher. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
Sie blickte auf. „Ich komme einfach nicht darauf, warum mir die Geschichte so bekannt vorkommt. Das macht mich noch ganz verrückt", antwortete sie frustriert.  
„Denk an etwas anderes, dann fällt es dir vielleicht wieder ein", schlug Ginny vor.  
Beth nickte zögerlich. „Du hast vielleicht Recht."  
„Hast du alles mitbekommen?", fragte Hermione ungeduldig nach.  
„Portschlüssel, Signal, Zauberstab, Passwort", erwiderte ihre Freundin. „Aber ist es sinnvoll, ein Passwort zu vergeben? Was ist, wenn man es vergisst, was nicht unwahrscheinlich ist?"  
„Du hast ja wirklich zugehört", meinte Hermione überrascht. „In … 19 Stunden aktiviert sich der Portschlüssel von selbst. Denn dann lässt der Trank nach."  
„Wir sitzen schon 5 Stunden hier?", fragte Tonks entsetzt und sah auf die Uhr. „Wie lahm lest ihr denn alle vor!"  
„Wenn du deine eigene Schrift nicht entziffern kannst", erwiderte Severus trocken und alle grinsten.  
„Lasst uns mal zum Thema zurückkommen", warf Harry ein. „Wir suchen also jetzt diesen Gang?"  
Alle nickten bestätigend.  
„Wir sollten uns in den Kerkern verteilen, dort war er schließlich das letzte Mal", schlug Ginny vor.  
„Eine gute Idee. Und ich habe eine noch bessere", meinte Harry und wandte sich zu Beth. „Du hast die Karte doch noch, oder?"  
„Die Karte", echote Beth und ihre Augen wurden groß. Sie keuchte überrascht auf und schnellte vom Sessel hoch. „Aber natürlich! Die Karte! Das ist es! Das muss es sein."  
Sie blickte Remus eindringlich an, der unter ihrem Blick unsicher wurde. „Was meinst du, Beth?"  
„Wenn ich mich nicht irre, warst du schon einmal dort!", erwiderte diese aufgeregt.  
Fassungslose Gesichter sahen sie an. Was meinte sie nur? Hatte sie den Verstand verloren? 


	59. Hoffnung

Guten Abend zusammen,

meine Beta war trotz Ende ihres Urlaubes und dem Stress des neuen Jahres fleißig, und hat mir pünktlich ein Kapitel geschickt, dass ich Euch hiermit präsentieren kann :-)

Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß damit, freue mich über Rückmeldungen und wir lesen uns nächste Woche :-)

LG  
Entchen

* * *

59.) Hoffnung

Schweigend hastete die Gruppe durch die Gänge des Schlosses. Neue Hoffnung erfüllte ihre Herzen. Endlich, nach der langen Zeit der sinnlosen Recherche und der Hilflosigkeit hatten sie zum ersten Mal ein Ziel, einen Verdacht.  
Natürlich waren sie sich nicht sicher. Sie waren sich uneinig darüber, ob Beth wirklich Recht hatte mit ihrer Vermutung oder nur ihr Wunschdenken die Fakten verdrehte. Aber wenn auch widerwillig mussten alle schließlich einsehen, dass es die beste Idee war, die sie hatten.  
Auf ihrem Weg in die Kerker, dachte Beth an die letzten Stunden zurück.

Zum Ende der Geschichte hin hatte sie ein so starkes Gefühl gehabt, das alles schon einmal aus einer anderen Perspektive gehört zu haben, dass es sie ganz verrückt machte, nicht darauf zu kommen.  
Am liebsten hätte sie frustriert gestöhnt und gegen etwas getreten, um ihr Gehirn zu zwingen, die Verbindung preiszugeben.  
Sie hatte sich kaum mehr auf die Diskussion der anderen konzentrieren können, zu sehr grübelte sie über das nach, was fast greifbar in ihrem Kopf lag und ihr doch immer wieder entglitt.  
Es war wie ein Schwall kalten Wassers gewesen, als Harry die Karte erwähnte. Der Gedanke an die Karte hatte die Tür geöffnet und ihr schrie die Verbindung plötzlich ins Gesicht.  
Sie hörte Remus' Stimme, damals, in der Heulenden Hütte, vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, noch so deutlich, als ob es erst gestern gewesen wäre.  
Seine Beschreibung ihrer Entdeckung, des Ganges, der perfekten Wand …  
James und er hatten etwas gefunden, vor Jahrzehnten, dort unten in den Tiefen von Hogwarts. Es konnte kein Zufall sein, davon war sie überzeugt.  
Und dennoch passte es wiederum nicht. Remus' Geschichte wich in so vielen Dingen von den Geschehnissen und der Beschreibung von Jack Cunningham ab.  
Remus hatte von der Magie an diesem Ort erzählt, aber sie war nicht böse gewesen, nicht gegen sie gerichtet. Und Beth hatte keine Erklärung dafür.  
Es hatte Diskussionen gegeben, nachdem sie ihren Verdacht geäußert hatte …

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

„Wenn ich mich nicht irre, warst du schon einmal dort!", erwiderte Beth aufgeregt und blickte in die fassungslosen Gesichter der anderen.  
„Was meinst du?", antwortete Remus irritiert, nachdem er sich gefangen hatte.  
„Denk doch einmal nach! Die Karte! Du hast uns doch selbst erzählt, wie und wo du sie erhalten hast", erwiderte sie.  
Hermione schlug sich vor den Kopf und die anderen zuckten bei dem Geräusch zusammen. „Beth hat Recht!", rief sie aus. „Deine Beschreibung war fast identisch. Der Gang in den Kerkern, der plötzlich da war. Die Wand, die dahinter plötzlich erschien. Der riesige Raum mit der Kiste!"  
„Aber", protestierte Remus, „bei uns gab es keine schwarzen Strahlen, keine unheimliche, düstere Magie."  
„Wie wahrscheinlich ist es, dass es in Hogwarts zwei Gänge in den Kerkern gibt, die nach Lust und Laune auftauchen und an deren Ende eine Halle mit einer Kiste steht", entgegnete Beth trocken.  
An dieser Stelle mischte sich Severus ungehalten in die Diskussion ein. „Wärt ihr vielleicht so freundlich, uns zu erklären, worüber ihr hier faselt? Es macht alles überhaupt keinen Sinn!", sagte er in missmutigem Ton.  
Nachdem Remus sich einige Minuten gesträubt hatte und meinte, es gäbe keinerlei Verbindung, begann er widerstrebend mit der Geschichte, die er Hermione und Beth vor so vielen Monaten in der Heulenden Hütte erzählt hatte.  
Nach ungefähr einer Stunde endete er und Schweigen breitete sich aus.  
„Beth hat Recht", sagte Harry schließlich. „Es kann kein Zufall sein."  
„Ich habe dir schon damals gesagt, dass ihr nicht einfach etwas aus einer Kiste ziehen könnt, ohne zu wissen, mit was ihr es da zu tun habt", bemerkte Hermione.  
„Ich kann es jetzt nicht mehr ändern", gab Remus unwirsch zurück. Ihm gefielen die Schlussfolgerungen nicht, die sein Gehirn gerade aufbaute. Wenn es wirklich derselbe Raum war, hatte er dann irgendetwas mit dem zu tun, was gerade auf Hogwarts passierte? War er derjenige, der unwissentlich einen Vertrag gebrochen hatte, wie die Prophezeiung es erzählte? Und wenn ja, wie und warum?  
Ginny war diejenige, die die folgende Diskussion schließlich unterbrach. „Leute, ich möchte keine Spielverderberin sein, aber uns läuft die Zeit davon. Ist es denn nicht egal, ob es derselbe Raum ist? Tatsache ist, wir müssen ihn finden und dann versuchen diese Kiste oder was auch immer zu stoppen. Nur das zählt. Über alles andere können wir uns danach Gedanken machen."  
„Sie hat Recht", stimmte Severus zu. „Wir verschwenden nur unsere verbleibende Zeit." Er warf einen Blick auf seine Taschenuhr. „Wir haben noch 17 Stunden."  
„Dann lasst uns in die Kerker gehen. Zweimal war der Gang dort, es ist wahrscheinlich, dass er es auch jetzt wieder sein wird", meinte Beth und stand auf.  
Dann zog sie ihren Zauberstab und rief: „Accio Karte des Rumtreibers!"  
Nach einigen Minuten kam diese angesegelt. „Ein Glück", murmelte sie, als sie die Karte auffing. „Denn wie ich bei dem Zustand der Bilder in meine Wohnung kommen sollte, ist mir schleierhaft."  
Die anderen nickten. Es war eine gefühlte Ewigkeit her, dass sie dort gewesen waren. Sie hatten ihre Zeit ausschließlich in der Bibliothek verbracht, in den nahe gelegenen Waschräumen geduscht und ihre Kleidung dort gelagert. Geschlafen hatte sie in einer Ecke der Bibliothek, um möglichst wenig Zeit zu verlieren. Keiner hatte seine Wohnung in den letzten Tagen gesehen und alle vermissten insgeheim die Ruhe, die sie dort immer vorgefunden hatten, den Frieden.  
„Also dann, lasst uns mit der Suche beginnen", sagte Harry und die Gruppe verließ den Raum der Wünsche.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Beths Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als die anderen am Eingang zu den Kerkern stoppten und sie fast in Severus hineingelaufen wäre, der sie unwillkürlich auffing. Mit einem dankbaren Lächeln sah sie ihn an und er nickte ihr zu, ruhig und gefasst. Er war ihr Ruhepol in der letzten Zeit gewesen. Immer konzentriert, immer überlegt, immer für sie da. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie es ohne ihn hätten schaffen sollen. Severus war derjenige, der die Gruppe zusammenhielt, auch wenn er es vielleicht selbst nicht wusste. Er hatte sie immer wieder auf den Boden zurückgeholt, wenn sie in Panik auszubrechen drohten oder den Mut verloren. Das wurde ihr bewusst, als sie in seine Augen blickte. Sie richtete sich auf und umarmte ihn kurz. „Danke, Severus", flüsterte sie und meinte damit nicht nur den verhinderten Sturz. Und er schien zu verstehen, was sie sagen wollte, erwiderte ihre Umarmung, nur ganz kurz, und drehte sich dann wieder zu den anderen um.

„Beth, aktivier' die Karte", sagte Harry und alle wandten sich ihr zu. Statt einer Antwort zog sie ihren Zauberstab heraus, tippte die Karte an und sagte: „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin!"  
Sofort erschienen feine Linien auf dem Pergament und verwandelten sich nach und nach in ein Abbild des Schlosses. Schweigend betrachteten alle die Karte, die Beth jetzt in die Mitte hielt.  
„Es sieht seltsam aus", meinte Harry dann bedrückt.  
„Ja, irgendwie gruselig. Nirgends bewegt sich etwas", bestätigte Hermione.  
„Eine bemerkenswerte Arbeit", meinte Severus und studierte die Karte eindringlich. Dann hob er den Blick und sah Remus an. „Es erstaunt mich nicht, dass ihr sie nur gefunden habt. Das hättet ihr niemals selbst erschaffen können", sagte er sarkastisch. Remus grinste ihn nur an und zuckte die Schultern.  
„Lasst uns anfangen", sagte Blaise ungeduldig. Die Atmosphäre im Schloss flößte ihm Unbehagen ein und er hatte das Gefühl, dass die Bedrohung immer näherkam. Sie durften nicht noch mehr Zeit verschwenden.  
Ohne auf ihn einzugehen, betrachtete Severus erneut die Karte und sagte dann: „Sie stimmt nicht."  
„Was?", begann Hermione, aber Beth verstand, was ihr Kollege meinte und erklärte: „Die Karte … erweitert sich mit der Zeit. Wenn neue Gänge auftauchen, die sie nicht kennt, dann erscheinen sie auf der Karte. Aber nur, wenn man nahe genug dran ist."  
„Dann scheinst du bei deinen Patrouillen nicht in den Kerkern unterwegs gewesen zu sein. Sie sind erheblich größer als auf der Karte abgebildet. Es fehlt ein ganzes Stockwerk, soweit ich sehen kann. Keine sehr gründliche Wache, Beth", kam Severus' ironische Antwort zurück.  
„Stockwerke?", echote Hermione ungläubig, während die Professorin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ihren Kollegen nur finster ansah.  
„Dachtet ihr, es wären nur die paar Gänge, die zu den Schulräumen führen?", entgegnete Severus mit verächtlichem Tonfall. „Die Kerker sind der älteste Teil des Schlosses, hier unten herrscht uralte Magie. Die Kerker reichen drei Stockwerke tief. Remus, wo habt ihr damals den Gang gefunden?"  
Remus überlegte kurz und meinte dann: „Wir haben damals nur zwei Stockwerke entdeckt. Den Eingang zum Dritten scheinen wir trotz Karte immer übersehen zu haben. Es war einige Korridore vom Zaubertrankraum entfernt. Aber in welche Richtung … Wir mussten nicht bei den Zaubertränken vorbei, aber ansonsten … Es tut mir leid, ich weiß es nicht mehr genau."  
„Jack Cunningham sprach von den Tiefen des Kerkers. Das klingt mir nicht nach dem ersten Stockwerk", gab Tonks zu Bedenken.  
Severus seufzte. „Es wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen, es einfach zu haben. Also stellen wir uns darauf ein, notfalls die ganzen Kerker durchkämmen zu müssen. Wir sollten uns paarweise aufteilen und systematisch vorgehen. Ein Paar im dritten Stockwerk, eines im Zweiten und für den Anfang zwei im Ersten, damit wir das schon einmal abhaken können. Ist das in Ordnung?"  
Alle nickten und natürlich bildeten die Ehepaare jeweils eine Gruppe. Beth und Severus waren somit zusammen.  
„Gut, wir nehmen den dritten Stock und die Karte mit, damit sie vervollständigt wird. Ihr anderen solltet euch mit Pergament und Feder eine Skizze anfertigen, wo ihr langgegangen seid. Wir bleiben über unsere Patroni in Verbindung. Also, dann los", bestimmte Severus.  
Damit begann die Suche nach dem Gang.

Dunkelheit, nur durchbrochen durch den schwachen Lichtschein, den die Fackeln an den Wänden und ihre Zauberstäbe warfen. Kühle, modrige, abgestandene Luft waberte um sie herum, machte das Atmen schwerer, drückte auf ihre Lungen, ihre Stimmung, ihr Gemüt. Die Kerker waren eine Welt für sich, eine düstere Landschaft unter dem normalerweise lebendigen, brodelnden Schloss.  
Beth wusste nicht mehr, wie lange sie schon durch die Kerker liefen. Ein Korridor, ein Weg unter Fackeln hindurch, eine Wand, alt und mürbe. Ein kurzes Prüfen, dann umdrehen, der nächste Gang.  
So ging es seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit.  
Es gab keine Abwechslung, keine Ablenkung von der Monotonie. Nicht einmal Türen und Räume gab es hier unten, nur ein unendliches Geflecht von Gängen. Es schien, als ob selbst die Magie hier unten erloschen wäre, es drang keine Vibration zu ihnen, nicht einmal ein leiser Hauch.  
Schließlich hielt sie es nicht mehr aus. Schon lange war Severus verstummt. Die einzelnen Gesprächsfetzen, die sie am Anfang noch ausgetauscht hatten, hatten sich in den Tiefen der Kerker verloren.  
„Was soll das alles hier?", fragte sie und umfasste mit einer Bewegung den momentanen Gang. „Wieso gibt es hier keine Türen, wieso sind es nur Gänge? Was ist der Sinn dahinter?"  
Severus blickte sie an und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht. Es ist schon immer so gewesen. Ein Labyrinth unter dem Schloss, nur ein Ausgang, kein Anfang und kein Ende, nur Leere."  
Beth spürte, wie ein Schauder über ihren Rücken glitt. „Gab es früher … Gefangene in Hogwarts?", flüsterte sie dann. Ihr war ein furchtbarer Verdacht gekommen, was der Zweck gewesen sein könnte.  
„Eine interessante Idee", antwortete Severus und blickte sich erneut um. „Eine ganz private Hölle, eine Wanderung, die nirgends enden kann, kein Platz zum Ausruhen. Eine grausame Methode, einen Menschen für etwas zu bestrafen."  
Plötzlich kam es Beth so vor, als ob sie die Seelen längst Verstorbener fühlen würde, die nach ihr griffen, versuchten, alles Leben aus ihr hinauszusaugen. Angst kroch in ihr hoch.  
„Wie groß ist das Stockwerk denn noch?", fragte sie bemüht ruhig, aber innerlich zitterte sie.  
Severus blickte sie erstaunt an, er schien ihre Stimmung aufgefangen zu haben und blieb stehen.  
Dann umarmte er sie unerwartet. Seine Arme umschlangen ihren Körper und blieben auf ihrem Rücken liegen, in einer beruhigenden Geste. Beth schloss die Augen, lehnte sich an seine Brust, sog seinen Geruch auf. Ihre Arme verschränkten sich hinter seinem Rücken, versuchten verzweifelt, das einzige Lebendige hier unten zu umfassen, zu spüren. Über sich hörte sie Severus' Stimme: „Es ist nur ein Gang, Beth. Ein alter, vermoderter, fruchtbar riechender Gang unter einem alten Schloss. Es gibt hier keine Gefangenen, keine ruhelosen Seelen. Nur unsere Phantasie, unsere Ängste. Hier unten sind wir uns selbst die einzigen Feinde. Nur unsere eigenen Dämonen können uns hier finden."  
Er schob sie ein Stück von sich weg, um ihr in die Augen zu schauen und fuhr fort: „Das habe ich an den Kerkern immer gemocht. Sie machen dir nichts vor, sie beschönigen nichts. Vor ihnen bist du nur du selbst, es gibt keine Illusion, es wird nichts beschönigt. Ein hässlicher Mensch ist auch hier unten hässlich, ein guter Mensch wird es auch hier unten bleiben …"  
Er brach ab und unerwartet hob er eine Hand und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, bevor er leise sagte: „Ein schöner Mensch, wir hier unten immer schön sein."  
Dann löste er sich vollends von ihr und ließ sie alleine in der Mitte des Ganges stehen, während er wieder auf die Karte blickte, einige Schritte weiterging und meinte: „Wir müssen jetzt nach links."  
Beth blieb ein paar Sekunden reglos stehen. Sie spürte, wie die Kälte wieder zu ihr herüberdrang. Sein Körper war so warm gewesen, das Gefühl, geborgen zu sein, so stark. Und etwas davon war in ihr zurückgeblieben, gab ihr die Kraft, die Ängste ihres Geistes zu überwinden und zu sehen, was Severus meinte. Es waren nur Gänge. Alter Stein, feuchter Stein, vielleicht auch kalt wirkender. Aber es waren nur Steine. Sie konnten ihr nichts anhaben. Nur sie selbst konnte das.  
Sie sah sich noch einmal um, bevor sie Severus mit schnellen Schritten folgte.  
Bei ihm angekommen, sah sie schnell auf ihre Uhr. Noch 14 Stunden.

Immer mehr Gänge erschienen auf der Karte, ihr Geflecht wurde immer größer. Wenn man sie so auf dem Papier betrachtete, erkannte man die Schönheit, die Symmetrie in ihrer Anordnung. Aber sie hatte keinen Blick dafür. Bei jedem Gang hoffte sie, es würde der letzte sein. Aber jedes Mal, wenn sie das Ende auf der Karte erreichten, erschien ein neuer Gang, neue Korridore. Würde es jemals enden?  
Sie dachte an Jack Cunningham. War es das, was er wochenlang gemacht hatte? Sich selbst bekämpft?  
Sie merkte, wie ihre Gedanken wieder hinabgezogen wurden, ihre Stimmung sich trübte und sie versuchte, dagegen anzukämpfen.  
Dann schüttelte sie plötzlich den Kopf, blinzelte und blieb stehen. Sie blickte sich um. Was tat sie hier? Wo war sie? Sie schaute auf die Gestalt, die jetzt vor ihr stand und sie verwirrt ansah, während der Portschlüssel an seinem Handgelenk pulsierte. „Severus?", fragte sie verunsichert. Sie merkte nicht, wie ihr Zauberstab anfing, in einem hellen Licht zu glühen und seiner darin einstimmte. Was war hier los? Was …  
Ein Blitz zog durch ihren Kopf, sie griff sich an die Schläfen und stöhnte auf.  
Severus war in einer schnellen Bewegung bei ihr gewesen und in ihren Kopf eingedrungen. Ihr mentaler Schild war nicht mehr vorhanden, sie war völlig offen. Er hastete durch ihre Gedanken, suchte den Punkt, an dem sie sich verloren, während Beth unbewusst versuchte, es ihm leichter zu machen, ihren Zwang, ihn zu vertreiben, unterdrückte.  
Da! Er hatte es gefunden. Schnell zog er sich zurück, zog seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang, hob ihn hoch und blickte kurz irritiert, als er sah, wie hell dieser leuchtete. Dann hob er ihn an seinen Kopf, suchte die Erinnerung und holte sie mit einer schnellen Bewegung heraus. Dann beugte er sich zu Beth hinüber, die jetzt zitternd auf dem Boden kniete, und gab ihr die Erinnerung an die letzten 5 Stunden wieder.  
Erneut stöhnte sie auf, als die Erinnerung in ihren Kopf gelangte. Ein Wirbel erfasste sie, ihre Gedanken zuckten wild durcheinander, ihr wurde übel, sie hatte das Gefühl, sich erbrechen zu müssen und dann … War es plötzlich vorbei.  
Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal, versuchte diese seltsamen Erinnerungen, die sie in ihrem Kopf spürte, zu verarbeiten. Sie passten nicht recht.  
Es dauerte fünf Minuten, in denen sie verloren auf den Boden blickte und Severus schweigend neben ihr hockte, bis sie schließlich aufsah.  
„Ich umarme dich auch gerne", sagte sie mit einem schwachen Lächeln. Er sah sie nur undurchdringlich an, dann stand er auf und streckte ihr eine Hand hin.  
Sie erhob sich zitternd und schlang die Arme um sich. Ohne Worte zog Severus sie an sich, wärmte sie mit seinem Körper.  
Dann sagte er leise: „Du musst deine Schilde hochhalten. Gib dieser Magie keine Möglichkeit, dich anzugreifen."  
Sie nickte schwach. „Ich weiß nicht, warum sie nicht mehr da waren, ich kann mich nicht erinnern."  
„Denk jetzt einfach daran", meinte er.  
Plötzlich wurde der Gang erhellt, als drei silberne Gestalten auf sie zuflogen.  
Der Hirsch fragte mit Harrys ängstlicher Stimme: „Ist alles mit Beth in Ordnung? Hat es funktioniert?", und der Otter wiederholte die Frage für Hermione. Tonks Werwolf Patronus meinte: „Hat die Übertragung funktioniert? Geht es Beth gut?"  
Severus seufzte und löste sich von Beth. Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab erneut und sagte: „Expecto Patronum."  
Silberne Strahlen ergossen sich aus seinem Zauberstab und er schwankte kurz, als er die Gestalt erkannte, die vor ihm schwebte. Keine Hirschkuh mehr. Ein riesiger Adler schlug träge mit seinen Flügeln und blickte ihn an.  
Beth legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm. „Er passt viel besser zu dir", meinte sie sanft.  
Severus nickte nur erstaunt. Aber wieso? Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf und wies den Adler dann an, die anderen Paare zu informieren, dass es geklappt hatte und es Beth gutging.  
Der Adler verschwand und mit ihm die drei anderen Patroni.  
Dann blickte Severus Beth an. „Lass uns weitermachen", sagte er und zusammen verfolgten sie weiter die unendlichen Gänge.  
Noch 12 Stunden.

Es dauerte noch zwei Stunden, bis Severus endlich von der Karte aufblickte, die er die ganze Zeit in der Hand gehalten hatte, und Beth mit einem ganz leichten Lächeln informierte: „Wir sind durch. Das war das Ende."  
Sie stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus. Sie hatten zwar nichts gefunden, daher war ihre Suche völlig vergeblich gewesen, aber sie war dankbar dafür, endlich aus diesem elenden Stockwerk heraus zu können.  
Das es schlussendlich doch ein Ende gehabt hatte.  
Außerdem wollte sie zu den anderen zurück. In den letzten zwei Stunden hatten ihre Armbandportschlüssel regelmäßig aufgeleuchtet und die Patroni waren ununterbrochen zwischen den Gruppen hin- und hergeflogen. Immer beherrschte sie die Angst, dass es keine guten Nachrichten geben würde, die Erinnerungskopie nicht ausgereicht hatte. Immer wieder hatte Beth ängstlich auf ihr Handgelenk geschaut, um den Namen der Person zu lesen, die Hilfe brauchte.  
Hermione, Remus, Ginny, Harry … Nur Tonks, Blaise und Severus waren bisher verschont geblieben, aber alle anderen auch zwei- oder dreimal betroffen gewesen, sie eingeschlossen. Und sie wusste nicht, was das bedeutete, ob es gut oder schlecht war. Waren die anderen aus unerfindlichen Gründen immun? Oder würde die Magie, wenn sie sie traf, umso furchtbarer zuschlagen?  
In Gedanken machte sie sich mit Severus zusammen auf den Rückweg zum Durchgang zum zweiten Stockwerk. Auf etwa halbem Wege leuchtete ihr Armband plötzlich auf. Blaise …  
Plötzlich schien die Luft um sie herum zu beben, Magie, die vorher nicht da war, zu brodeln und eine dunkle Vorahnung befiel sie, die ihr fast die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Sie rannte los, Severus dicht hinter ihr. Im Laufen schwang sie ihren Zauberstab in einer einzigen schnellen Bewegung und ihr Nashorn erschien, silbern strahlend neben ihr her gallopierend. Sie musste ihm nicht mehr sagen, was sie wollte, sie rief nur den Namen und das Nashorn verschwand im Gang vor ihr. Ihre Lungen brannten, ihre Seite schmerzte, aber sie hörte nicht auf zu rennen. Die Beklemmung in ihr wurde immer größer. Sie musste zu Hermione!  
Drei Minuten, fünf, zehn vergingen und noch immer wartete sie voller Bangen auf Hermiones Otter.  
Ungeduldig schaute sie zu Severus hinüber und brachte keuchend heraus: „Wie … wie weit ist es noch?"  
„Fünf Gänge", antwortete er, etwas weniger angestrengt als sie, aber ebenfalls mit feinen Schweißperlen auf der Stirn.  
Da erschien plötzlich ein silbernes Licht vor ihnen, kam immer schneller näher. Keuchend stoppte Beth, versuchte, zu Atem zu kommen und wartete auf die Gestalt, überzeugt davon, den Otter endlich zu sehen. Überzeugt davon, dass ihre Vorahnung völlig albern gewesen war und nur ein Konstrukt ihrer überreizten Phantasie.  
Die silberne Gestalt kam näher, wurde deutlicher und Beths Herz wurde schwer. 


	60. Verluste

Hallo zusammen,

wir konnten unseren Rhythmus halten und pünktlich zum kalten Sonntagabend kommt hier das neue Kapitel :-)

Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß mit dem letzten Kapitel vor dem großen Finale im Raum der Kiste ;-) 

* * *

60.) Verluste

Mit traurigem Gesicht stand das silberne Pferd vor ihnen und schüttelte langsam den Kopf, bevor es mit Ginnys Stimme sprach: „Kommt so schnell wie möglich zum Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer … Blaise hat es nicht geschafft …"  
Dann löste sich der Patronus auf und Beth und Severus blieben alleine in der Dunkelheit zurück.  
Beth war wie erstarrt. Das konnte nicht sein. Wieso hatte Hermione ihm nicht helfen können? Was war geschehen, was …  
Ohne Vorwarnung rannte sie los, versuchte noch schneller als vorher durch die Gänge zu fliegen, nur von dem Wunsch beseelt, ihrer Freundin beistehen zu können.  
Da! Endlich erschien der Aufgang vor ihr, sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte und stürmte die Wendeltreppe hinauf. Ein Stockwerk. Ihr Atmen wurde schwerer, als sie sich die Stufen hochmühte. Im ersten Stockwerk der Kerker angekommen, hastete sie zu der Wand, die sich vor ihr auftat, rief: „Evanesco!", und rannte durch den plötzlich erschienen Durchgang.  
Hektisch blickte sie zu Severus, der neben ihr lief, und warf einen Blick auf die Karte. Rechts, links, zweimal rechts und sie konnte in der Ferne den Raum erkennen. Und die Personen, die mit hängenden Schultern um eine kniende Gestalt standen, die die Hände vor das Gesicht geschlagen hatte und die am ganzen Körper zitterte.  
Beth überwand die letzten Meter und ließ sich keuchend neben der Gestalt nieder, nahm sie in die Arme und sagte leise: „Oh, Mione, es tut mir so leid."  
Ihre Freundin lehnte sich an sie und weinte noch heftiger, während Beths Atem sich langsam beruhigte und sie versuchte, nur durch ihre Anwesenheit Trost zu spenden.  
„Ich … konnte ihn … nicht beschützen", sagte Hermione schluchzend. „Es hat einfach nicht mehr … geholfen."  
„Oh, Mione, es war nicht deine Schuld. Du hast dein Bestes gegeben", widersprach Beth.  
„Aber es war nicht genug!", schrie Hermione, entwand sich der Umarmung und schlug mit den Fäusten auf den Boden. „Wieso konnte ich ihn nicht beschützen, er ist mein Mann, wieso hatte ich nicht die Kraft dazu?"  
Als ob der Ausbruch all ihre Wut rausgelassen hätte, fing sie wieder an zu weinen.  
Da trat Severus plötzlich vor, beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und versetzte ihr eine Ohrfeige. Das Geräusch hallte laut in den Kerkern wider.  
„Severus!", protestierte Remus, aber dieser beachtete ihn nicht, sondern sah Hermione mit einem intensiven Blick an. Diese hatte eine Hand an ihre Wange gelegt und blickte ungläubig zu ihrem Kollegen.  
„Jetzt ist Schluss!", zischte dieser. „Meinst du, Blaise würde wollen, dass du unsere kostbare Zeit mit Selbstmitleid verschwendest? Du hast gewusst, dass es irgendwann nicht mehr reichen könnte, wir irgendwann zu schwach wären, dem Zauber zu widerstehen. Jetzt tu, was dein Mann von dir erwarten würde, und hilf mit, diesen verdammten Fluch zu brechen!"  
Hermione blickte ihn lange an, dann nickte sie langsam, fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen und stand schwerfällig auf. Dann sah sie die anderen an und sagte ernst: „Machen wir weiter." Feuer glomm in ihren Augen, angestachelt von ihrer Wut und dem Wunsch, ihrem Mann zu helfen, ihn zu rächen.  
Severus nickte nur und wandte sich dann zu den anderen um, die ihn teils dankbar, teils vorwurfsvoll anblickten. „Wie weit wart ihr, bevor Blaise ausgefallen ist?", meinte er.  
Harry zog ein Blatt Papier hinaus, zeigte es Severus und erklärte: „Wir haben einen Teil des ersten Stockwerkes übernommen, aber nichts gefunden. Wir sind fertig damit."  
Hermione zog ihrerseits ein Pergament aus ihrem Umhang und reichte es ebenfalls dem Meister der Zaubertränke. „Wir waren auf dem Rückweg, als es … passiert ist."  
Severus betrachtete die beiden angefertigten Skizzen und verglich sie mit der Karte.  
„Gut, wir scheinen hier alle Gänge erfasst zu haben. Remus? Tonks?", meinte er.  
„Wir sind noch nicht fertig gewesen, wir haben erst den Teil rechts vom Eingang abgesucht, aber nichts gefunden, der Gang war nicht dabei", antwortete Tonks.  
„Dann gehen wir jetzt gemeinsam wieder runter und suchen weiter", bestimmte Severus und drehte sich herum. Die anderen folgten ihm, Beth ging neben Hermione und hatte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter gelegt.  
Sie hatten noch etwas mehr als 9 Stunden.

„Remus, bitte nicht", flehte Tonks ihren Ehemann an, der neben ihr stand und teilnahmslos in die Gegend blickte, voller Unverständnis, ohne Antrieb, ohne Interesse.  
„Es ist zu spät, Tonks, wir können ihm so nicht mehr helfen", sagte Harry sanft und zog sie weg. Severus trat hervor, berührte Remus' Portschlüssel und sah reglos dabei zu, wie er verschwand.  
Tonks brach in Tränen aus und klammerte sich an Harry, der ihr beruhigend über den Rücken strich. Alle waren verstummt und blickten bedrückt in die Runde. Sie hatten weniger Zeit als gehofft. Die Erinnerungsübertragung funktionierte nicht mehr, wie sie sollte. Es wurde immer schwerer, sich gegenseitig bei Verstand zu halten. Wenn zu viele Erinnerungen auf einmal verschwanden, konnten sie nichts tun. Wie eben bei Remus. Sie waren alle auf einmal weg gewesen. Keine Chance, einzugreifen.  
„Warum?", flüsterte Beth schließlich. „Wieso äußert es sich so unterschiedlich? Was ist der Schlüssel dahinter?"  
Die anderen waren jedoch genauso ratlos wie sie, sie kannten die Antwort nicht.  
„Wir haben keine andere Wahl als weiterzumachen, wenn wir dem Wahnsinn ein Ende bereiten wollen", sagte Ginny schließlich und die anderen nickten.  
Sie wandten sich wieder dem Gang zu, als ihre Armbänder vibrierten. Schockiert blickten sie einander in die Gesichter, bevor sie einen Blick auf ihre Handgelenke warfen. Alle Augen flogen zu Tonks, die immer noch in Harrys Armen lag. Ihr Blick war erloschen, ohne Hoffnung, ohne Gefühl, ohne Chance.  
Ohne Worte berührte Harry ihren Portschlüssel und sie verschwand.  
Sie hatten einfach keine Zeit mehr, keine Zeit für Trauer, für Bedauern oder Mitleid. Es kam näher, immer näher, es wurde mächtiger und ihre Chancen immer geringer. Sie mussten sich beeilen.  
„Wir dürfen die Hoffnung nicht verlieren", flüsterte Ginny. „Wenn wir aufgeben, sind wir ein noch einfacheres Ziel."  
„Ihr müsste eure Schilde aufrecht erhalten", fügte Severus hinzu. „Senkt sie nicht, solange wir nicht wissen, ob sie nicht vielleicht wenigstens etwas nutzen."  
Alle nickten und sie gingen weiter.  
Seit über zwei Stunden durchforschten sie jetzt den Teil des zweiten Stockwerkes, das sie noch nicht untersucht hatten. Nichts …  
Die Karte veränderte sich ständig, aber sie gab keinen Hinweis darauf, wo sie lang mussten.  
Aber sie fühlten alle, dass hier unten die Magie pulsierte. Sie durchdrang die Wände, kroch über den Boden, unsichtbar und doch überall spürbar, wie ein Pulsieren, das alles einschloss.  
Es war gefährlich, es hatte nichts Sanftes an sich, nichts Hoffnungsvolles.  
Sie wussten, dass sie sich der Quelle näherten. Beths und Severus' Zauberstäbe glühten inzwischen ununterbrochen. Der Meister der Zaubertränke war bisher von Erinnerungslücken verschont geblieben und auch bei Beth hielten sie sich auf geringerem Niveau als bei den anderen. Aber auch hier wussten sie nicht, woran es lag, ob es nur die Zauberstäbe waren oder etwas anderes. Und es war auch nicht wichtig. Wichtig war nur, diesen verdammten Gang und diese Kiste zu finden und endlich zu verstehen, was hier los war. Und wie man es beenden konnte.  
Noch 7 Stunden.

„Da! Da ist etwas auf der Karte! Schaut nur!", rief Beth aus, als sie nach einer weiteren Stunde am Ende des Kartenausschnittes angelangt waren. Alle blickten auf die Karte. Und tatsächlich. Es hatten sich neue Gänge gebildet. Und einer davon sah anders aus, als die anderen. Er war in einem dunklen Grau abgebildet und schien beim Betrachten leicht die Farbe zu verändern, als ob er flimmern würde, sich dagegen wehrte, auf der Karte sichtbar zu sein.  
„Das muss es sein", sagte Harry mit erregter Stimme.  
Sie alle hasteten los, voller Aufregung. Noch 4 Korridore, dann müssten sie diesen seltsamen Gang erreichen.  
Noch eine Biegung, die nächste Abzweigung.  
„Beeilt euch!", rief Harry, der ein Stück vor den anderen herlief. Er verschwand um die nächste Ecke und der Rest der Gruppe folgte ihm. Ginny wäre fast in ihren Mann hineingeprallt, der direkt hinter der Ecke wie angewurzelt dastand.  
„Harry?", rief sie unsicher, voller böser Vorahnung, noch bevor ihr Handgelenk pulsierte. Sie musste nicht draufschauen, um zu wissen, welcher Name darauf stehen würde. Vorsichtig fasste sie ihren Mann an die Schultern und drehte ihn zu sich um.  
Er blickte sie mit leeren Augen an. Sie beugte sich zu ihm, küsste ihn auf die rechte Wange und flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich", während ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Langsam hob sie seinen Arm, hob seinen Umhang hoch und entblößte das Armband. Sanft berührte sie es mit den Fingern, strich kurz darüber, bevor sie es mit ihrem Zauberstab berührte und dann von ihm wegtrat. Sie blickte ihm in seine wunderschönen, grünen Augen und schaute reglos dabei zu, wie der Mann, den sie liebte, verschwand.  
Dann drehte sie sich zu den anderen um und sagte: „Lasst uns weitergehen."  
Ohne weitere Worte wandte sie sich dem Gang zu und schritt durch ihn hindurch. Sie waren fast da, sie durften jetzt nicht aufgeben, sich nicht ablenken lassen. Egal, wie viel Kraft es sie kostete.  
Noch 6 Stunden.

Endlich. Endlich standen sie vor dem Gang. Magie waberte aus ihm hervor. Sie konnten fühlen, wie sie nach ihnen griff, sie prüfte, abwägte, bevor sie sich wieder etwas zurückzog, auf den richtigen Moment wartete, um zuzuschlagen.  
„Wir sind richtig", sagte Severus, während er in den Gang blickte und bestätigte, was die anderen dachten.  
„Lasst uns hineingehen", meinte Beth und überwand den Durchgang, der den Gang vom Rest der Kerker trennte. Mit jedem Schritt erkannte sie die Ähnlichkeit zu Remus' und Jack Cunninghams Geschichte. Die alten, grob behauenen Steine, teilweise rissig und feucht. In unregelmäßigen Abständen erleuchteten Fackeln die Dunkelheit des Ganges. Unheimlich hallten ihre Schritte in der Stille wider, das Geräusch wurde von den Wänden zurückgeworfen und verstärkt.  
Einige Minuten gingen sie still weiter, bis plötzlich eine Art Wind aufkam. Unwillkürlich schloss Beth die Augen, als Magie sie umwogte, mächtiger als zuvor. Sie verstärkte ihre geistigen Schilde, brachte alle Kraft auf, um sie noch dichter, noch dicker zu machen, während sie ihren Zauberstab umschloss. Neben sich spürte sie Severus und ohne zu wissen warum, griff sie nach seiner Hand. Er packte sofort zu, hielt sie fest und sie zog Kraft aus seiner Wärme.  
Es dauerte vermutlich nur ein paar Sekunden, bis die Magiewelle nachließ. Langsam öffnete Beth die Augen und riss sie dann vollends auf, als ihr Handgelenk vibrierte. Sie wirbelte zu den anderen beiden um und ihr Blick blieb auf Ginny ruhen. Hermione war schon bei ihr, warf einen Blick in ihr Gesicht, schüttelte dann kurz den Kopf und umarmte ihre Freundin. Dann flüsterte sie ihr etwas ins Ohr, berührte den Portschlüssel und sah zu, wie sie verschwand.  
Hermione wandte sich zu den anderen beiden um. „Ich habe ihr versprochen, diese Scheißkiste für sie zu vernichten."  
Mit diesen Worten stürmte sie an Beth und Severus vorbei und ging weiter in den Gang hinein. Die beiden sahen sich kurz an, bevor sie ihr folgten, ihre Hände immer noch verbunden, nicht gewillt, das Gefühl zu missen.  
„Kannst du sehen, wie weit es noch ist?", fragte Hermione nach einer Weile an Severus gewandt und blickte über ihre Schulter. Dieser schaute auf die Karte, die er inzwischen statt seines Zauberstabes in der einen Hand hielt. „Vielleicht noch 30 Minuten", schätzte er. „Dieser Gang erscheint einem wirklich endlos", fluchte Beth. „Er ist länger als die ganzen verdammten Kerker zusammen."  
Sie wanderten bereits seit einer Stunde in diesem Korridor herum.  
Es waren nur noch knapp 5 Stunden übrig.

Severus spürte es als erstes. Das langsame Zusammenballen der Magie um sie herum, wie sie schleichend stärker wurde.  
„Wartet", sagte er leise und blieb stehen, sah sich um und fügte dann hinzu: „Verstärkt eure Schilde!"  
Hart umklammerte er Beths Hand, die bei seinen Worten nach ihrem Zauberstab griff, bevor sie auch schon spürte, wie die Macht auf sie einstürmte. Erneut schloss sie die Augen, konzentrierte sich auf ihre Magie, auf ihre Schilde, auf Severus' Hand.  
Der Ansturm dauerte dieses Mal länger, die Luft um sie herum wogte, suchte nach einem Schwachpunkt, einem Einfallstor.  
Und dann war sie plötzlich verschwunden …  
Voller Angst öffnete Beth die Augen und blickte Severus an, der jedoch Hermione mit seinem Blick fixierte. Erst da bemerkte Beth das Vibrieren an ihrem Handgelenk und schaute ihrer Freundin ins Gesicht.  
Langsam ließ sie Severus los und ging wie in Trance auf Hermione zu, die teilnahmslos im Gang stand. Sie umarmte sie und flüsterte: „Wir werden den Zauber brechen, Mione. Wir werden es schaffen und euch euer Gedächtnis zurückgeben. Ich verspreche es, ich werde alles dafür tun."  
Sie tastete nach dem Handgelenk ihrer Freundin, aktivierte den Portschlüssel und wandte sich dann Severus zu. Sie wollte nicht sehen, wie auch ihre Freundin verschwand.  
„Bereit?", fragte sie mit leicht zitternder Stimme und Severus nickte.  
„Wir sollten schneller sein. Die Gefahr ist größer, als ich dachte, ich glaube, wenn die Magie erneut ausströmt, wird es einen von uns treffen", setzte er hinzu.  
Sie nickte nur, hielt ihm ihre Hand entgegen und zusammen rannten sie den Gang entlang. Das Ende war jetzt ganz nah.  
Und sie hatten nur noch etwas mehr als 4 Stunden Zeit.

Sie standen endlich davor. Vor der perfekten, glatten, makellosen Wand, die den Gang unterbrach.  
Da sie wussten, dass sie falsch war, nur eine Illusion, sprang sie diese Makellosigkeit förmlich an, das vollständige Fehlen von Verfall, von Spinnweben, von Feuchtigkeit.  
„Wir wissen nicht, was uns erwartet, wenn wir die Wand verschwinden lassen", sagte Severus und strich mit spitzen Fingern darüber. „Wir sollten auf alles vorbereitet sein."  
Beth nickte und zog ihren Zauberstab hervor, richtete ihn auf die Wand, bereit, was immer dahinter wartete, zu bekämpfen.  
Eine kurze Bewegung und ein gemurmeltes: „Desillusio", und die Wand verschwand.  
Und die Magie stürzte sich auf sie. 


	61. Opfer

Guten Abend zusammen,

tja, was gibt es zu sagen? Trotz dem langsam beginnenden Stress mit unserem Umzug in unser eigenes, kleines Häuschen, gibt es pünktlich das neue Kapitel und das große Vorabfinale ;-)

Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß damit und freue mich über viele Rückmeldungen, was ihr zur Lösung des Rätsels um die Kiste zu sagen habt :-)

LG  
Entchen

* * *

61.) Opfer

Als er die Magiewelle wahrnahm, schloss Severus die Augen, hob seinen Zauberstab und richtete seinen ganzen Willen darauf, seine Schilde zu stärken. Er fasste Beths Hand fester, in dem Versuch, auch sie durch den Körperkontakt zu schützen.  
Er konzentrierte sich so stark, dass er erst nach einigen Sekunden merkte, dass der erwartete Ansturm ausblieb und er die Magie nicht fühlte. Schnell öffnete er die Augen und starrte Beth an, voller Angst, dass sein Armband gleich erzittern würde.  
Aber ihr Gesicht war nicht leer, nicht starr und teilnahmslos. Entschlossenheit zeichnete ihre Züge, Wut und ein eiserner Wille schoss aus ihren Augen.  
Ihr Zauberstab glühte heftig und warf ein feines Netz um sie und Severus herum. Hastig betrachtete er es. Es schirmte die Strahlen, die auf sie einstürzten, vollständig ab. Severus beobachtete, wie diese um sie herumwaberten, einen Eingang suchten, sich scheinbar voller Wut immer wieder gegen das Netz warfen. Aber vergeblich. Es war perfekt. Schnell sah er sich weiter um. Es war alles genau wie in der Schilderung. Die Kiste stand auf einem Podest, daneben der Hocker mit dem Buch darauf. Die schwarzen Strahlen kamen aus der Kiste, schossen aus ihr heraus. Sie hatten richtig gelegen. Die Kiste war der Grund für das Ganze. Sie mussten sie zerstören oder den Zauber, der auf ihr lag, brechen. Wieder wurde sein Blick von dem Netz angezogen, das aus Beths Zauberstab hervorquoll, und jetzt erst erkannte er, was es war.  
„Fides materna?", keuchte er ungläubig und Beth nickte grimmig. Der Schutz der Mutter. Ein alter, mächtiger, wirkungsvoller Schild. Und ein gefährlicher.  
„Beth, du kannst ihn nicht lange aufrechterhalten, das weißt du", redete Severus auf sie ein. „Du hast noch keine Kinder, der Zauber wird dir zu schnell deine Energie entziehen. Der Wachhaltetrank wird viel schneller wirkungslos sein. Beende den Zauber!"  
„Nein!", entgegnete Beth stur. „Er wirkt, oder nicht? Wir haben ein Mittel gegen diese verdammte Kiste. Jetzt kannst du mit mir hingehen und wir können das Ding besiegen."  
„Du meinst, in den fünf Minuten, die du den Zauber vielleicht noch anwenden kannst?", antwortete der Meister für Zaubertränke spöttisch.  
„Wir müssen uns eben beeilen", meinte Beth störrisch.  
Er stellte sich vor sie und blickte ihr in die Augen, widerstand dem Drang, sie durchzuschütteln und etwas Verstand in sie hineinzuprügeln. „Das ist absoluter Schwachsinn und das weißt du! Es wird niemals funktionieren."  
Tränen traten ihr in die Augen und sie fragte unsicher: „Aber was sollen wir sonst tun?"  
Er atmete tief durch und sagte dann mit ernster Stimme: „Du wirst den Zauber von mir lösen. Dann werde ich die Kiste ablenken und du wirst dich darauf konzentrieren, so schnell wie möglich herauszufinden, was hier los ist und wie du den Zauber brechen kannst."  
„Nein! Auf keinen Fall!", widersprach sie heftig. „Ich werde dich nicht opfern!"  
„Es gibt keine andere Lösung, Beth", sagte er sanft, hob eine Hand und berührte sanft ihre Wange.  
Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper, der Zauber forderte seinen Tribut. „Ich kann das nicht", flüsterte sie, „ich kann dich nicht schutzlos der Kiste überlassen. Ich kann …" Beth schluckte. „Ich kann nicht sehen, wie du leiden musst."  
„Dann musst du dich beeilen, damit es schnell vorüber ist", antwortete er mit einem schiefen Lächeln.  
„Du!", rief sie plötzlich. „Ich werde die Kiste ablenken und du findest die Lösung. Du kennst dich besser mit so etwas aus, du wirst schneller sein."  
Severus schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Auf gar keinen Fall! Ich habe bisher besser widerstanden, ich kann uns mehr Zeit verschaffen."  
Der Gedanke, sie zu verlieren, erschütterte ihn bis ins Mark. In dieser Sekunde, diesem Moment, in dem die Macht der Kiste um sie herumtobte, in dem Beth verzweifelt versuchte, sie beide zu schützen, in diesem Moment erkannte er, was er vielleicht in seinem Inneren schon lange fühlte. Er liebte diese intelligente, schöne, dickköpfige, streitlustige und wunderbare Frau. Und er würde nicht zulassen, dass das Feuer in ihren Augen erlosch. Er musste sie beschützen. Ihr Leben war ihm wichtiger als seines. Plötzlich erkannte er es deutlich und er fragte sich, wie er solange so blind hatte sein können. Diese Frau hatte es geschafft. Sie hatte ihn wieder zu sich selbst finden lassen. Seine Vergangenheit, Lily, seine Schuldgefühle … Beth hatte einen Weg gefunden, all das zu einem bösen Traum werden zu lassen, der keine Bedeutung mehr für ihn hatte, keine Bedrohung mehr darstellte. Mit ihrer Hilfe hatte er es geschafft, sich selbst zu vergeben. Und dadurch war er endlich nur noch Severus, nur noch er selbst. Kein geliehener Patronus mehr, schoss ihm durch den Kopf. Nein, es gab nur noch ihn. Die Liebe zu ihr hatte das bewirkt, zu der Frau, die mit Tränen in den Augen vor ihm stand, nicht bereit, ihn der Gefahr zu überlassen.  
Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie sanft auf die Wange. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als er flüsterte: „Breche den Zauber der Kiste, Beth. Ich vertraue dir."  
Dann drehte er sich um, machte zwei schnelle Schritte auf das Podest zu und trat aus ihrem Schutzbereich hinaus. Beth schrie auf, als er einen Fluch auf die Kiste abschoss und die schwarzen Strahlen sich sogleich um ihn bündelten, ihn vollständig einhüllten.  
Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen, als er sich an den Kopf fasste und aufstöhnte, aber dennoch einen weiteren Zauber auf die Kiste abfeuerte, den Strahlen standhielt. Noch …  
Ihre beiden Zauberstäbe glühten wie wild, als Beth wie erstarrt dastand, im Schutz ihres Zaubers und ungläubig den Mann betrachtete, der langsam auf die Knie fiel, als die Macht der Kiste zu groß wurde. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen, als er den Kopf hob, sie mit intensiven Blick ansah und mit gequälter Stimme schrie: „Beth!"  
Das holte sie aus ihrer Starre.  
Sie löste ihren Zauber und rannte auf die Kiste zu, während Severus einen weiteren Zauber dagegen warf, der jedoch einfach vor dem Podest zerplatzte. Die Kiste schien plötzlich durch einen mächtigen Zauber geschützt zu sein. Sie zu zerstören war keine Option, erkannte Beth, während sie ihr näherkam.  
Es erschien ihr wie ein Wunder, dass die Kiste sie wirklich nicht beachtete. Der Weg erschien ihr ewig, bis sie endlich dort anlangte. Tränen verschleierten ihre Sicht, bei jedem Schrei von Severus zuckte sie zusammen, musste den Impuls unterdrücken, zu ihm zurückzulaufen und den Zauber wieder über sie beide zu sprechen. Aber sie durfte es nicht! Sie musste die Lösung finden!  
Sie stolperte die Treppen des Podestes hoch, rannte zum Deckel der Kiste, in der Hoffnung, diesen einfach schließen zu können. Sie berührte das alte Holz, fühlte, wie die Magie darin pulsierte, und versuchte, ihn zuknallen zu lassen. Aber er bewegte sich nicht. Sie verschwendete wertvolle Sekunden, bis sie den Versuch aufgab und sich dem Buch auf dem Hocker zuwandte.  
Schnell nahm sie es auf und blätterte hektisch darin herum, entdeckte die Tauschlisten, die Remus beschrieben hatte, den Index am Anfang, aber ansonsten nichts, kein Hinweis auf das, was gerade passierte, was die Ursache sein könnte. Verzweifelt schrie sie auf und fuhr zu Severus herum. Er kniete immer noch an der gleichen Stelle wie zuvor. Aber seine Schreie waren verstummt, nur noch vereinzeltes Stöhnen drang von ihm herüber.  
Er würde nicht mehr lange durchhalten, das wusste Beth. Was sollte sie nur machen? Sie war keinen Schritt weiter und sie musste doch etwas tun! Angst bemächtigte sich ihrer. Angst um Severus, Angst vor dem Versagen und Angst um sich selbst.  
Sie wandte sich wieder dem Buch zu, der einzigen Sache, die ihr vielleicht helfen würde. Sie blätterte zur ersten Seite, auf der die Anweisungen standen. Sie überflog diese, aber alles war, wie Remus es beschrieben hatte. Gib etwas hinein und du bekommst etwas Gleichwertiges hinaus.  
Dann fiel ihr Blick auf einen Text am Ende der Seite. Er war in fast derselben Farbe geschrieben, die die Buchseite hatte, so dass er nur im Licht der Fackeln lesbar war und sie ihn fast übersehen hätte.

Der fünfzigste Tausch, er muss ein besonderer sein.  
Selbstlos gegeben, gib etwas von persönlichem Wert in die Kiste hinein.  
Tust du dies nicht, so ist es der Schaden aller Lebewesen in diesem Haus,  
denn die Kiste holt sich dann von ihnen, was sie zum Leben braucht.

Beth runzelte die Stirn. Sie verstand nicht. Was sollte das bedeuten? Ein Stöhnen drang zu ihr und sie wirbelte erneut zu Severus herum. Er kniete nicht länger, sondern lag am Boden. Sein Zauberstab glühte nur noch schwach, während die Strahlen um ihn herumkrochen, direkt in seinen Körper und wieder heraus zu gleiten schienen.  
Verzweifelt wendete sie sich wieder dem Buch zu, blätterte die Seiten um. Dann kam sie am letzten Eintrag an – Eine Karte von Großbritannien.  
Ihr Blick fiel auf die Inventarnummer und sie erstarrte. 500 …  
Endlich verstand sie. Es waren tatsächlich Remus und James gewesen, die den Vertrag gebrochen hatten. Es wäre der fünfhundertste Tausch gewesen. Aber die beiden hatten die Anweisung nicht gründlich genug gelesen, in ihrem jugendlichen Leichtsinn hatten sie nicht daran gedacht, dass es eine Abweichung geben könnte. Und sie hatten sie alle damit in Gefahr gebracht. Sie hätten nichts von der Kiste verlangen dürfen.  
Aber warum erst jetzt? Warum hatte die Kiste erst nach so vielen Jahren angefangen, sich zu holen, was sie brauchte? Gab es eine Zeit, in der man das Versäumte nachholen konnte? Eine freiwillige Gabe leisten konnte? Und wenn ja, war es jetzt schon zu spät dafür? Oder würde es vielleicht sogar den Zauber rückgängig machen, die Kiste besänftigen?  
Beths Gedanken rasten.  
Und wenn es noch funktionierte, was könnte sie auf die Schnelle tauschen? Sie hatte nichts von persönlichem Wert dabei, mit so etwas hatten sie nicht gerechnet. Sie war der Verzweiflung nahe. Könnte sie vielleicht etwas herbeizaubern? Aber bis es da wäre, wäre es vielleicht schon zu spät für Severus. Sie sah rasch zu ihm. Er lag bewegungslos am Boden und ihr Herz verengte sich bei dem Anblick.  
Da nahm sie aus den Augenwinkeln ein Funkeln wahr und ihr Blick fiel auf ihren Ringfinger, an dem ihr schmaler, goldener Ehering glänzte, den Mark ihr während der Hochzeit an den Finger gesteckt hatte und den sie seitdem immer trug.  
Gab es etwas Wertvolleres für sie? Etwas Wertvolleres als ihren Ring, eines der letzten Dinge, die sie noch mit Mark verbanden, mit ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit?  
Beth zögerte. Dieser Ring war für sie so viel mehr als ein Schmuckstück.  
Dann hörte sie plötzlich ein Aufschreien und wirbelte zu Severus herum. Die schwarzen Strahlen hatten sich um ihn herum verdichtet. Plötzlich zögerte sie nicht mehr, zog den Ring von ihrem Finger und ging mit schwankenden Schritten zur Kiste. Sie stellte sich davor und sagte mit bebender Stimme: „Hiermit gebe ich, eine liebende Witwe, meinen Ehering freiwillig in die Tauschkiste, um die zu beschützen, die in diesem Haus leben."  
Auf ihre Worte hin leuchtete die Kiste plötzlich auf und schweren Herzens ließ sie ihren Ring mit zittrigen Händen hineinfallen, während ihr die Tränen über die Wangen liefen.  
Sobald der Ring in der unendlichen Schwärze der Kiste verschwunden war, knallte der Deckel plötzlich mit einem lauten Geräusch zu und die Fäden um Severus verschwanden im Nichts. Ein leises Aufkeuchen drang von ihm zu Beth hinüber, die immer noch wie betäubt vor der Kiste stand, ihr Herz voll Schmerz und Trauer ob des Verlustes.  
Aber sein Stöhnen brachte sie zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Sie eilte zu ihm hin, kniete neben ihm nieder und legte seinen Kopf vorsichtig in ihren Schoss.  
„Severus?", flüsterte sie zitternd. Keine Reaktion. „Severus, bitte, wach auf", wiederholte sie und schüttelte ihn leicht.  
Plötzlich bewegte er sich. Leise stöhnte er und ganz langsam öffneten sich seine Lider.  
„Severus", schluchzte sie bei dem Anblick auf, aber er reagierte nicht. Aus glasigen, leeren Augen blickte er an die Decke, ohne Erkennen, ohne Verständnis, als ob er nicht mehr da wäre, als ob alles, was ihn als Mensch ausmachte, verschwunden war.  
„Es tut mir so leid", sagte Beth weinend. Sie war zu langsam gewesen, hatte zu sehr gezögert, es war ihre Schuld. Wäre sie schneller gewesen …  
Ihre Schultern zuckten heftig, als sie ihn weinend umklammerte.  
Dann fing sie plötzlich an, ihn zu schütteln und ihn anzuschreien. „Komm zurück, Severus! Komm zu mir zurück! Du darfst nicht aufgeben!"  
Sie schrie ihn an, sie fluchte, sie drohte ihm, aber vergeblich.  
„Oh bitte, Severus", flüsterte sie erschöpft. Sie spürte, wie ihre Kräfte zur Neige gingen. Der Wachhaltetrank war fast aufgebraucht.  
„Lass mich nicht allein, bitte. Du musst doch den Trank für Remus mit mir fertigmachen und wir wollen doch auch an deinem weiterforschen. Bitte, Severus, wir brauchen dich doch!"  
Und dann fügte sie schluchzend hinzu: „Ich brauche dich."  
Sie senkte ihren Kopf, vergrub ihn an seinem Körper, umklammerte ihn fester, wollte ihn nicht loslassen, wollte ihn zwingen, zu ihr zurückzukommen, sich wieder mit ihr zu streiten, sie zu ärgern, mit ihr zu diskutieren.  
Sie bemerkte nicht, wie ihr Zauberstab plötzlich anfing, hell zu leuchten und Severus' ebenfalls, zu sehr war sie in ihrem Kummer gefangen. Sie hatte versagt. Sie hatten den Zauber gelöst, aber es hatte keinem geholfen. Sie hatte Marks Ring umsonst weggegeben. Sie hatte nur sich selbst retten können. Severus, Hermione, Remus, Harry, Minerva, Tonks, Blaise, Ginny und all die anderen. Sie hatte sie verraten. Sie hatte ihnen nicht geholfen.  
„Aber ich hatte es euch doch versprochen", schluchzte sie und blickte traurig in das Gesicht des Mannes, mit dem sie so eine tiefe Freundschaft verband.  
Da bemerkte sie plötzlich das Leuchten ihres Stabes. Wie in Trance sah sie Severus' ebenfalls glühen, als ob er antwortete. Ohne recht zu wissen warum, denn ihre Kraft nahm zunehmend ab, ihre Sicht verschwamm immer weiter, nahm sie ihren Zauberstab und berührte damit Severus'.  
Sie blickte den Meister der Zaubertränke verschwommen an und flüsterte voller Zuneigung, aus tiefstem Herzen: „Verlass mich bitte nicht."  
Und in diesem Moment war es ihr, als ob sie in seinen Augen ertränke, als ob sie in diese hineinfiele. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich mit ihm verbunden, wie sie es noch nie empfunden hatte. Sie spürte die Leere in ihm, die völlige Verständnislosigkeit und mit dem Rest an Energie, die sie noch hatte, richtete sie ihren Willen darauf, diese Leere zu füllen. Sie ließ die Erinnerungen an ihre erste Begegnung, in der alten Apotheke, vor so vielen Monaten, vor ihrem geistigen Auge Revue passieren, wusste, dass er sehen konnte, was sie sah.  
Sie dachte an ihre Ankunft auf Hogwarts, ihre Streitgespräche, an den Kuss an Sylvester, die gemeinsamen Stunden im Labor.  
Und als ob ihr Leid, ihr verzweifelter Versuch, ihm zu helfen, der Auslöser gewesen war, öffnete sich plötzlich der Deckel der Kiste und goldene Strahlen verteilten sich in alle Richtungen, glitten durch die Wände, die Decke und den Durchgang. Nur noch verschwommen sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln, dass sie und Severus ebenfalls davon eingehüllt wurden. Aber dafür konnte sie es in ihrem Geist spüren, als Erinnerungen an ihrem geistigen Auge vorbeischossen, Erinnerungen, von denen sie gar nicht wusste, dass sie diese noch besessen hatte.  
Sie lächelte, als sie plötzlich ihren alten Kater Bowles sah, der schon vor so vielen Jahren gestorben war und der plötzlich so deutlich vor ihrem geistigen Auge stand, dass sie sein manchmal nerviges Mauzen wieder in den Ohren zu hören glaubte.  
Nur schemenhaft nahm sie den Moment wahr, an dem die goldenen Strahlen wieder zu dem wurden, was sie waren, Erinnerungen, die in die Köpfe der Menschen zurückkehrten. Und sie bemerkte nicht, dass das Leuchten der Kiste schließlich verschwand und der Raum nur noch von den Fackeln an der Wand erhellt wurde.  
Wie in Trance blickte sie immer noch in Severus' Augen, die plötzlich wieder wie zwei schwarze, unendliche Seen waren, in denen man sich verlieren konnte.  
„Severus?", hauchte sie fragend, ängstlich.  
Und trotz ihrer Müdigkeit, ihrem schwindenden Bewusstsein würde sie diesen Moment nie vergessen. Diesen Augenblick, als er sie plötzlich mit einem durch und durch aufrichtigen, ehrlichen Lächeln anblickte, das sein ganzes Gesicht erhellte, und es schien ihr, als ob sie ihn vorher noch nie wirklich gesehen hätte, so sehr veränderte es sein Antlitz. Nie würde sie vergessen, wie er ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht strich und mit sanfter, neckend verwunderter Stimme flüsterte: „Du hast es geschafft, Beth."  
Tränen trübten ihre Sicht noch mehr, als sie ihm kraftlos auf die Schulter boxte.  
„Idiot", flüsterte sie, warf sich an seine Brust und schluchzte heftig.  
Severus sah sie kurz erschrocken an, immer noch mitgenommen von dem, was er durchgemacht hatte, und dem Ansturm an Erinnerungen, die sein Gehirn verarbeiten musste. Dann jedoch schloss er die Arme um sie und hielt sie fest, während sie sich den Stress der letzten Tage und Wochen von der Seele weinte. Und den Verlust ihres Eheringes. Er hatte es in ihrer Erinnerung gesehen. Sie hatte sie ihm übertragen, die letzte Stunde. Vielleicht unwissentlich, als sie ihm helfen wollte, er wusste es nicht, aber er hatte nun nicht nur seine Erinnerung an die Qualen, als seine ganzen Gedanken aus ihm herausgezogen wurden und er all seine Taten erneut durchleben musste. Er besaß jetzt auch ihre Erinnerungen. Und er wusste, was sie fühlte.  
Die Trauer über den Tod ihres Mannes. Beth würde ihn, die Fledermaus aus den Kerkern, nie lieben können. Was für eine Ironie des Schicksals, dachte er, als er dort in diesem Raum lag, mit Beth in seinen Armen, die inzwischen nur noch leise schluchzte. Da hatte er zum zweiten Mal in seinem Leben jemanden gefunden, den er wirklich aus tiefstem Herzen liebte und derjenige war erneut nicht für ihn bestimmt. Sie gehörte einem Toten.  
Als sie plötzlich in seinen Armen schlaff wurde, begriff er, dass der Wachhaltetrank bei ihr erloschen war. Ganz langsam griff er an sein Handgelenk, berührte das Armband mit seinem Zauberstab und zwei Sekunden später war der Raum wieder leer.  
Die Kiste stand unbeweglich auf ihrem Podest, wie sie es seit Jahrhunderten tat. Der Durchgang verschwand wieder hinter der perfekten Mauer und der Gang versiegelte sich selbst, bis er irgendwann wieder erscheinen würde. So, wie es seit Jahrhunderten geschah. Bis die Zeit reif war, wieder jemanden etwas tauschen zu lassen. Denn irgendjemand fand stets den Gang. So war es immer gewesen und so würde es wieder sein. 


	62. Zwiespalt

Hallo zusammen,

tja, wieder ist eine Woche vorbei und ein neues Kapitel wartet auf Euch :-)  
Dieses Mal bekommt Ihr einen besseren Einblick ins Severus' Gefühlschaos, ich hoffe, Ihr genießt die Show ;-)

Bis nächste Woche.

LG  
Entchen

* * *

62.) Zwiespalt

Severus stand vor dem Spiegel in seinem Badezimmer und betrachtete abwesend sein Abbild, das ihm entgegenblickte.  
Er trug seinen üblichen schwarzen Rock, sein weißes Hemd, seine Drachenlederstiefel. Und er fragte sich zum mindestens hundertsten Mal, warum er vor zwei Wochen nicht etwas früher im St. Mungos hatte erscheinen können. Dann hätte er das Gedächtnis der alten Hexe noch verändern können, bevor sie wieder zu sich kam. Nur eine Winzigkeit, gerade so viel, dass sie Albus' Leidenschaft für Feste bei jeder verdammten Gelegenheit nicht mehr geteilt hätte. Und seine nervtötende Angewohnheit, jeden Lehrer dazu zu zwingen, an diesen teilzunehmen. Denn dann müsste er nicht in einigen Minuten in die Große Halle hoch, um diesen Humbug über sich ergehen zu lassen. Nein, stattdessen könnte er in aller Ruhe in seinem Labor sitzen und an seinem Trank weiterforschen. Zusammen mit Beth. Sein Gesicht wurde weich bei dem Gedanken an sie.

Die letzten zwei Wochen waren hektisch gewesen. Nachdem der Portschlüssel sie im St. Mungos abgeliefert hatte, hatte er alle Heiler aufgescheucht und sie in herrischem Tonfall angewiesen, der Frau, die den Fluch aufgehoben hatte, allen Komfort zu bieten, den sie verdient hatte. Erst, nachdem sie in seinen Augen angemessen versorgt war, hatte er es sich gestattet, der eigenen Bewusstlosigkeit stattzugeben, die unter der Oberfläche lauerte. Es schien nur einen Wimpernschlag zu dauern, bis er 20 Stunden später wieder erwachte, frisch und ausgeruht. Und in seiner gewohnten Art begann er sofort damit, die aktuelle Lage zu überprüfen. Harry, Remus, Hermione und die anderen waren bereits wieder entlassen worden, da der Gedächtnisverlust die Bewusstlosigkeit nach dem Wachhaltetrank schneller hatte eintreten lassen hatte und sie daher ihren 20 Stunden Schlaf schneller nachgeholt hatten.  
Mit unerbittlichen Nachfragen bei den Heilern konnte Severus rekonstruieren, dass ungefähr zeitgleich mit seiner … Heilung, all die anderen Betroffenen ebenfalls ihr Gedächtnis wiedererlangt hatten und bereits damit begonnen wurde, die Schule wieder zu öffnen, das Chaos der letzten Wochen zu beseitigen und die Schüler und Eltern über den aktuellen Stand zu unterrichten.  
Nachdem er dies erfahren und sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass es Beth gutging, die immer noch schlief, war er in der Sekunde aus dem Krankenhaus verschwunden, in dem er seinen Zauberstab wiederbekommen hatte. Er war zum Schloss gehastet und hatte die anderen unterstützt, wo er nur konnte. Vor allem hatte er sich versichert, dass der Zauber wirklich erloschen und der Gang verschwunden war und hoffentlich die nächsten Jahrzehnte nicht mehr auftauchen würde. Es dauerte keine drei Stunden, bis Beth ebenfalls auftauchte und sich über die Fürsorglichkeit der Heiler beschwerte, was Severus bei der Erinnerung an ihren entrüsteten Tonfall selbst jetzt noch ein Lächeln entlockte. Danach hatte sie sich ebenfalls ohne Umschweife in die Arbeit gestürzt und sie schien nicht gewillt, das Geschehene mit ihm zu besprechen. Was ihm im Innern ganz recht war, denn er hatte zu vieles, was ihm im Kopf herumging.

Es dauerte zwei Tage, bis alle Schüler wieder in der Schule waren und ganz langsam der Alltag wieder einkehrte. Es war ein ungewohntes Gefühl, nach den Wochen der Stille wieder Lachen durch das Schloss hallen zu hören. Die Bilder plauderten unermüdlich mit jedem der vorbeiging, als ob sie die Tage der Apathie ausgleichen müssten. Auch Albus war zu Severus' innerlicher Erleichterung wieder ganz der Alte und dankte ihm dafür, dass er geholfen hatte, die Schule zu retten. Aber natürlich musste der Meister der Zaubertränke seinen Ruf wahren und so begegnete er dem Dank mit Sarkasmus und drückte sein Bedauern aus, dass der alte Mann nicht einfach weiterhin so schön ruhig bleiben konnte, wie er es in den Wochen des Gedächtnisverlustes gewesen war.  
Nachdem alles wieder seinen geregelten Gang ging, wandten sich Severus und Beth wieder ihrer Forschung zu. Beths Eingebung, dass der Trank über die Mundschleimhäute aufgenommen werden müsste, hatte sich also außerordentlich hilfreich erwiesen und nach einer Woche hatten sie den Trank soweit modifiziert, dass sie eine zweite Testreihe starten wollten. Remus hatte den Trank vor vier Tagen erneut eingenommen und alle warteten jetzt gespannt auf den Vollmond, der bald kommen würde. Aber im Grunde war Severus überzeugt, dass der Trank dieses Mal funktionieren würde und Remus ein Leben ohne den Werwolf in ihm würde führen können.

Die Zeit der Forschung war einerseits eine Freude für Severus, aber auch eine Qual. Nun, da er sich eingestanden hatte, dass er Beth liebte, nahm er sie körperlich stärker wahr als je zuvor. Er versuchte nicht mehr, gegen Empfindungen anzukämpfen, die ihn die ganzen Monate verwirrt hatten, jetzt, da er ihren Ursprung verstand. Stattdessen sah er sich ihnen machtlos gegenüber, konnte ihnen nicht entkommen, was ihn gleichzeitig erzürnte und verzweifeln ließ. Ihr Geruch schien ihm ständig in der Nase zu wehen, ihre Wärme ließ seine Hände in dem Verlangen, sie zu berühren, prickeln. Bei jeder Berührung von ihr musste er sich zwingen, sie nicht in seine Arme zu ziehen und zu küssen und er wusste nie, wann er schließlich doch in seinen Bemühungen versagen würde.  
Es brauchte seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung, um ihr nicht zu zeigen, was er fühlte.  
Denn er war davon überzeugt, dass sie nicht das Gleiche für ihn empfand. Schließlich hatte er es doch in ihren Gedanken gesehen. Und er wollte nicht verlieren, was sie beide hatten. Auch wenn sie ihm nur Freundschaft entgegenbrachte, so war dies mehr, als er zu erhoffen wagte. Er würde diese nicht riskieren, indem er etwas von ihr verlangte, was sie ihm nicht geben konnte. Aber dieser Vorsatz war für ihn jeden Tag schwerer zu halten, wurde bei jeder Berührung auf die Probe, sein Entschluss jedes Mal in Frage gestellt.  
Und wenn er daran dachte, dass sie heute für ihre Verdienste der Schule gegenüber geehrt werden sollten und Minerva deshalb eines dieser lächerlichen Feste gab, wusste er nicht, was er fühlen sollte. Einerseits freute er sich darauf, Beth in einem ihrer Kleider zu sehen. Er wusste, dass er sie, wenn er wollte, heute Abend wieder in den Armen halten konnte und sei es auch nur für einen Tanz. Aber er fürchtete sich auch davor. Vor seinen Gefühlen und vor ihrer Reaktion, sollte er sich doch verraten.  
Er blickte in den Spiegel. Wie sollte sie ihn lieben können? Er war kein gutaussehender Mann, er war Jahre älter als sie. Er war ein ehemaliger Todesser, ein Mörder, ein sturer, zynischer Mann. Was hatte er ihr schon zu bieten? Wie konnte er auch nur darauf hoffen, dass sie etwas Anderes in ihm sah als das, was er der Welt zeigte?  
Für wahr, er war wirklich ein Narr des Schicksals, dachte er grimmig, bevor er sich mit einem Ruck vom Spiegel abwandte und den Weg in die Große Halle antrat.

„Lasst sie herein", sagte Beth, als eine der Frauen in ihrem Porträt Besucher angekündigt hatte.  
Sie blickte noch ein letztes Mal in den Spiegel, bevor sie sich abwandte und aus dem Bad in ihr Wohnzimmer trat.  
Harry und Ginny betraten ihre Wohnung und sie blickte ihnen lächelnd entgegen.  
Schweigend kam Harry zur ihr hinüber und nahm sie in die Arme. „Wie geht es dir?", fragte er leise und sie schluckte.  
Die letzten zwei Wochen waren nicht einfach gewesen. Es war eine hektische Zeit gewesen mit der Wiedereröffnung der Schule und der Rückkehr in den Alltag. Zusammen mit der Wiederaufnahme ihrer Forschungen hatte dies sie den ganzen Tag beschäftigt gehalten, ihr keine Zeit gelassen, das Erlebte zu verarbeiten, worüber sie froh war. Denn sie wollte nicht daran denken, sich nicht mit dem auseinandersetzen, was in der Halle, tief unten in den Kerkern geschehen war. Aber nachts, wenn sie in ihrem Bett lag, kamen die Gedanken wieder, die sie den Tag über verdrängen konnte. Die Erinnerungen an die erfolglose Suche und vor allem die Zeit in dem Raum ließen sie nicht schlafen. Ihre damaligen Gefühle brodelten immer noch ganz nah unter der Oberfläche und brachen immer wieder erneut auf sie herein. Die Angst, die Hilflosigkeit, die Unsicherheit. Und der Verlust. Jeden Tag ertappte sie sich dabei, wie sie unwillkürlich an ihren Ringfinger griff, bevor ihr einfiel, dass sie dort nie mehr ihren Ehering würde fühlen können. Und jedes Mal ließ sie hilflos ihre Hand wieder sinken und betrachtete stattdessen den schmalen Streifen blasser Haut, die einzige Spur von dem, was einst ein Teil von ihr gewesen war. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass es so sehr schmerzen würde. So, als ob sie Mark ein zweites Mal verloren hätte. Und sie verstand nicht, warum es so war. Sie hätte doch glücklich sein müssen. Sie hatte alle gerettet, sie hatte, zusammen mit Severus, den Fluch gelöst und alle hatten ihre Erinnerungen wiederbekommen. Und sie freute sich darüber. Meistens. Aber in den anderen Momenten wäre sie am liebsten erneut in den Raum gestürmt, um etwas Anderes zu wählen, etwas Anderes zu geben. Vielleicht hätte sie doch die Zeit gehabt, etwas herbeizurufen. Und obwohl sie wusste, dass solche Gedanken sinnlos waren, konnte sie diese nicht verhindern. Sie versuchte, ihre Gefühle zu verstecken, aber Harry, der die letzten zwei Wochen fast jeden Tag vor Ort gewesen war, hatte sie schnell durchschaut. Und er ließ nicht zu, dass sie diese Sache in sich hineinfraß. Er zwang sie, darüber zu reden, sich ihre Gefühle einzugestehen, sich ihren Gedanken zu stellen. Und es half. Ganz langsam fand sie wieder zu sich selbst, fühlte sich wieder etwas mehr im Einklang mit sich selbst. Und immer öfters überwog die Freude, die anderen gerettet zu haben, über den Verlust. Es war schließlich nur ein Ring gewesen, versuchte sie sich immer wieder zu sagen. Und inzwischen konnte sie es meistens glauben.  
Vor allem, wenn sie mit Severus zusammen war. Severus. Ihre Gedanken schweiften zu ihm wie so oft in den letzten Tagen. Sie wusste immer noch nicht, was in der Halle mit der Kiste passiert war. War es tatsächlich die Verbindung ihrer Zauberstäbe gewesen, durch die sie Severus helfen konnte und damit auch all den anderen? Und wenn ja, was bedeutete das? Sie wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, was die Tatsache implizierte, dass sie ihm hatte helfen können, dass der Zauber der Stäbe aktiv geworden war.  
Stattdessen hatte sie mit ihm ihre Forschungen weitergeführt, nachdem der Alltag in der Schule Einzug gehalten hatte. Es war ein Versuch gewesen, ihre Zeit zu füllen, nicht nachzudenken und den Anschein zu erwecken, dass sich nichts geändert hatte.  
Aber es war anders geworden. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass Severus sich manchmal innerlich versteifte, wenn sie ihn zufällig berührte, als ob er den Impuls unterdrückte, sie abzuwehren. Und sie wusste nicht, warum das so war. War es ihm peinlich, dass sie ihn gerettet hatte? Oder verachtete er sie, weil sie den Zauber erst so spät gelöst, solange gezögert hatte? War es vorher schon so gewesen und sie hatte nie bemerkt, wie widerwillig er ihre Berührungen ertrug?  
Sie war verwirrt durch sein Verhalten, das ihr so anders erschien, und vor allem verletzte es sie in dieser Zeit, in der sie seinen Beistand gebraucht hätte. In der sie so sehr auf ihn als festen Halt gebaut hatte.  
Sie wurde nicht schlau aus ihm und daher konnte ihr Erfolg bei dem Trank für Remus ihre Stimmung nicht richtig aufheitern. Zu viel lief momentan in ihrem Leben schief und sie wusste nicht, wie sie dem begegnen sollte. Sie kam sich vor wie in einem Ruderboot, das in einem Sturm hin- und hergeworfen wurde, und sie war unfähig, ihren Kurs zu erkennen, geschweige denn zu steuern.  
Bei all dem trug der heutige Abend nicht dazu bei, ihre Stimmung aufzuheitern. Sie mochte es nicht, im Rampenlicht zu stehen und trotz Minervas Versicherung, dass es nicht so sein würde, war Beth sich sicher, dass das alles nur der Rahmen sein sollte, um die „Helden" von Hogwarts zu feiern, wie sie zynisch alle nannten, die bei der Bekämpfung des Fluches geholfen hatten.

„Beth?", holte Ginnys Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken.  
„Was?", fragte sie verwirrt und fuhr dann fort: „Ja, es geht mir gut." Sie versuchte zu lächeln, bevor sie weitersprach: „Danke, dass ihr mich abholen kommt. Dein Kleid ist wunderschön, Ginny."  
Diese kicherte. „Naja, wenn wir schon alle geehrt werden, sollten wir wenigstens so aussehen, als ob wir es verdient hätten."  
Harry löste sich von Beth, ging zu seiner Frau und legte ihr einen Arm um die Taille. „Beth hat Recht", sagte er, „du siehst wunderbar aus."  
Dann küsste er sie sanft auf den Mund und Beth musste lächeln. Die Liebe der beiden war förmlich spürbar. Ginny strahlte richtig, in ihrem blassgelben, eng geschnittenen Kleid.  
„Also, wollen wir gehen?", fragte Harry und die drei wandten sich dem Ausgang und der Großen Halle zu. Beth unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Hoffentlich wäre der Abend schnell vorbei.

Severus meinte es zu fühlen, als Beth die Halle betrat, und er wandte sich unwillkürlich dem Eingang zu. Und tatsächlich, da kam sie in Begleitung der Potters. Harry hatte je einen Arm um die beiden Frauen gelegt und unterhielt sich mit ihnen. Severus musste einen Anflug von Eifersucht unterdrücken, als er die drei so sah, und das Gefühl beherrschen, aufzustehen und Beth aus Potters Armen zu reißen. Er war ein verheirateter Mann und keine Gefahr, das sagte Severus sich immer wieder, während die drei näherkamen.  
Er ließ Beths Erscheinung auf sich wirken, ihr kurvige, weibliche Figur, die von dem hellbraunen Kleid umschmeichelt wurde, das einen wirkungsvollen Kontrast zu ihren blonden Locken ergab. Er konnte den Blick nicht abwenden vom sanften Schwung ihrer Hüften, ihrem etwas abwesenden Lächeln, mit dem sie den Anwesenden begegnete. Er spürte, wie sein Körper auf sie reagierte, seine Sinne sich schärften, sein Verstand alles außer ihr ausblendete. Wie sollte er den Abend nur überstehen?

Beth kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis sie sich mit Harry und Ginny einen Weg zu dem Tisch gebahnt hatte, an dem sie zuvor Severus mit Remus und Tonks erspäht hatte. Es schien, jeder Gast wollte mit ihnen reden, sich bei ihnen bedanken und Details erfahren, die nicht in den Zeitungen standen. Wie sehr sie so etwas verabscheute! Sie versuchte, höflich zu bleiben und die Leute schnell abzuwimmeln, ohne sie zu beleidigen.  
Erleichtert atmete sie auf und ließ sich neben Severus auf einen Stuhl fallen, bevor sie einen kurzen Gruß in die Runde schickte. Sie war schon genervt, obwohl der Abend kaum angefangen hatte.  
Was sie aufmunterte war Severus' Miene, der mindestens so finster in die Gegend schaute, wie sie sich fühlte.  
„Wie lange müssen wir bleiben?", fragte sie leise und lehnte sich zu ihm rüber.  
„Zu lange", entgegnete er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und sie lächelte.  
Dann wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Saal zu und ließ ihren Blick darüber schweifen. Sie beobachtete, wie Hermione und Blaise den Saal betraten und Minerva ihnen folgte. Langsam verteilten sich die Gäste auf die Tische und egal, wo Beth auch hinschaute, überall sah sie Lachen und freudige Gesichter. Naja, bis auf den Mann neben ihr. Es war ein Trost, wenn auch nur ein kleiner, dass jemand sich ebenfalls woanders hin wünschte.  
Sie verdrängte den Gedanken und wandte sich Remus zu. „Wie sieht es aus? Merkst du den Schutzfilm weiterhin?"  
Der Werwolf nickte zufrieden. „Er fühlt sich stärker an denn je. Ich habe ein gutes Gefühl, dieses Mal wird er halten."  
„Hoffen wir es", warf Severus mit gelangweilter Stimme ein. „Dann kann ich mich endlich wieder etwas Anderem widmen."  
„Hat dir unsere Forschung etwa keinen Spaß gemacht", zog Beth ihn kurz auf.  
„Mir widerstrebt der Gedanke, IHM damit einen Gefallen getan zu haben", erwiderte der Meister der Zaubertränke mit ernster Stimme und fixierte Remus, der jedoch nur eine Grimasse zog und feixte: „Du hast eben ein zu gutes Herz, Severus."  
Remus erhielt lediglich ein Schnauben als Antwort und Severus wurde von einer weiteren Entgegnung abgehalten, als Minervas Stimme durch den Saal schallte: „Meine sehr verehrten Damen und Herren. Ich freue mich, dass Sie alle heute den Weg auf sich genommen haben, um die Wiedereröffnung von Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, zu feiern und mit mir zusammen diejenigen zu ehren, die dies ermöglicht haben."  
Sie ließ ihren Blick über die Anwesenden streifen. Einige Prominente der Zaubererwelt hatten sich eingefunden. Der Zaubereiminister, die Mitglieder des Zauberergamots und des Elternrates. Sie hatten sich unter die Schülerschar gemischt und waren scheinbar willkürlich an den Tischen verteilt. Hogwarts und die Zaubererwelt trafen an diesem Abend wirklich aufeinander.  
Minerva räusperte sich und fuhr fort: „Mit einem hungrigen Magen konnte man ein Fest noch nie würdevoll beginnen, daher wünsche ich Ihnen jetzt ohne weitere Verzögerung einen guten Appetit."  
Damit setzte sie sich und Platten mit den verschiedensten Gerichten erschienen auf den Tischen.  
Die Gäste ließen sich nicht lange bitten und griffen herzhaft zu. Die Kochkünste der Hauselfen waren bei fast allen bekannt, waren die meisten Externen doch ebenfalls Schüler auf Hogwarts gewesen.  
Einige Zeit lang war es bemerkenswert ruhig in der Großen Halle, nur vereinzelt hörte man Stimmen oder Lachen. Alle waren mit dem Essen beschäftigt.

Geistesabwesend fuhr Severus' Hand über den Orden, der mit einer schmalen silbernen Klammer an seinem Umhang befestigt war, und ließ seinen Blick durch die Halle schweifen.  
Wie üblich bei solchen Festen hatte er sich an die Bar zurückgezogen, sobald die vermaledeite Zeremonie vorüber war, und er jetzt offiziell den zweiten Orden für außergewöhnliche Leistungen gegenüber der Zaubererwelt erhalten hatte.  
Hier stand er nun seit zwei Stunden und konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen, die Halle zu verlassen. Stattdessen begnügte er sich damit, jeden Anwesenden, der Anstalten machte, zu ihm zu kommen und ihm zu danken, mit einem durchdringenden Blick zu vertreiben und zog etwas Genugtuung daraus.  
Aber natürlich war das nicht der Grund, warum er blieb. Der Grund war sie …  
Es bereitete ihm trotz aller Qualen Vergnügen, sie zu beobachten. Ihr Unwohlsein bei der Verleihung des Ordens war für ihn fast greifbar gewesen, genauso wie ihr anfänglicher Widerwille gegen das ganze Fest und er musste dem Impuls widerstehen, sie einfach aus all dem herauszuholen. Aber nachdem die Zeremonie vorbei war, schien sie regelrecht aufgeblüht zu sein. Sie schien es spielerisch zu schaffen, den ganzen Gratulanten aus dem Weg zu gehen, indem sie tanzte, mit ihren Freunden eifrige Gespräche führte und dabei immer wieder so strahlend lächelte, dass es in ihm den Wunsch weckte, er wäre der Anlass zu dieser Freude. Er konnte sich nicht sattsehen an ihrem Lächeln, bekam nicht genug und konnte daher seinen Blick kaum abwenden.  
Zeitgleich war er unendlich wütend auf sich, wütend auf seine offensichtlich mangelnde Selbstbeherrschung und Kontrolle, denn er war unfähig, einfach zu gehen, ihr Lächeln nicht zu beachten und in seine Wohnung zurückzukehren.  
Er hatte an diesem Abend nur wenig mit ihr gesprochen, gerade das Nötigste und sein Wunsch danach, sie in eine Unterhaltung zu verstricken, wuchs mit jeder Minute.  
Was war los mit ihm? Ihm war bewusst, dass er sich völlig irrational und unlogisch verhielt, geradezu atypisch, aber er konnte nichts dagegen machen. Die Gefühle waren zu neu für ihn, zu ungewohnt. Seit er sich eingestanden hatte, dass er diese Frau liebte, wusste er nicht mehr, wie er sich verhalten, was er tun sollte. Sie liebte ihren toten Mann immer noch, aber nur als Freund und Kollege in ihrer Nähe zu sein, wurde immer schwerer für ihn, besonders bei solchen Gelegenheiten. Er wollte nicht verlieren, was sie ihm bot, aber gleichzeitig reichte es ihm nicht. Er wollte mehr. Er wollte der Grund für ihre Freude sein.  
Während seine Gedanken immer um das gleiche Thema kreisten, bemerkte er, dass die Band wieder angefangen hatte zu spielen und die ersten Paare die Tanzfläche betraten.  
Mit grimmiger Miene beobachtete er, wie einer der Siebtklässler, ein Gryffindor, auf Beth zuging und sie um den Tanz bat, und Severus fragte sich, wann diese jungen Burschen angefangen hatte, so frühreif zu sein. Seine Miene verfinsterte sich, als er bemerkte, wie eng der Gryffindor Beth an sich drückte. Aber er widerstand dem Drang, auf die beiden zuzugehen und den Schüler in seine Schranken zu verweisen, als er sah, wie Beth dies lächelnd, aber bestimmt, selbst erledigte, als sie mehr Abstand zwischen sich und den Schüler brachte.  
Erneut betrachtete Severus sie und sein Verlangen, sie zu berühren, sie zu umarmen, und sei es auch nur für einen Tanz, wurde größer.  
Er bemerkte kaum, wie der Tanz endete und ein neuer begann, während Beth den Partner wechselte. Remus, ein weiterer Schüler, dann unterhielt sie sich kurz mit Ginny und Hermione, bevor sie plötzlich aufsprang und Blaise fast hinter sich her zur Tanzfläche zog. Was war da los? Er hatte fast das Gefühl, sie wäre vor den beiden Frauen geflüchtet. Alle drei hatten immer wieder in seine Richtung geschaut. Und Ginny und Hermione seltsame Blicke ausgetauscht, während sie heftig auf Beth eingeredet hatten. Und Beths Miene war zwischen Wut, Entsetzen und Verwirrung hin und her gesprungen. Was hatten sie nur besprochen?  
Seine Gedanken schweiften ab, als ihr Tanz mit Blaise endete und sie unschlüssig auf der Tanzfläche stand, mit offensichtlichem Widerwillen, zurück zum Tisch zu gehen. Gebannt von dem Mienenspiel auf ihrem Gesicht, begnügte er sich wieder damit, sie nur anzusehen. Bis ER sich plötzlich von seinem Tisch hinter ihr erhob und auf sie zuging. Severus' Augen wurden zu schmalen Schlitzen, er sah nur noch das offene Lächeln, das an sie gerichtet war und etwas in seinem Kopf setzte aus, als ER sich über ihren Rücken zu ihr hinunterbeugte, etwas zu ihr sagte und er ihr zögerliches Lachen darauf durch den Raum hindurch zu hören glaubte.  
Und gegen seinen Willen und die Stimme, die ihm sagte, dass es nichts bedeutete, stürmte Severus durch die Halle, auf die beiden zu. 


	63. Erkenntnis

Hallo zusammen,

so, es ist mal wieder Sonntag und das neue Kapitel steht bereit :-)  
Ich hoffe einfach mal, dass der Inhalt Euch soweit besänftigt, dass Ihr mich wegen dem fiesen Cliff nicht erwürgen wollt, sondern mir die Zeit lasst, auch die nächsten Kapitel nachzulegen ;-)

Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel, bis nächste Woche.

LG  
Entchen

* * *

63.) Erkenntnis

Beth spürte das Gewicht des Ordens an ihrer Brust, als sie mit Remus zusammen über die Tanzfläche glitt, und sie fragte sich, wann genau sie an diesem Abend angefangen hatte, Spaß zu haben. Denn den hatte sie inzwischen.  
Nachdem die peinliche Zeremonie vorbei gewesen war, die in ihren Augen endlos war, obwohl sie vielleicht nur eine halbe Stunde gedauert hatte, fing sie tatsächlich an, die Atmosphäre, die festlich geschmückte Halle, die Musik, die Gespräche und das Tanzen zu genießen.  
Es hatte zwar noch einige Zeit gedauert, bis sie den besten Weg gefunden hatte, die ganzen Leute erfolgreich fernzuhalten, die ihr unbedingt danken wollten, aber dann konnte sie sich endlich auf den Abend konzentrieren.  
Ihre Lösung war so einfach wie effektiv. Wenn sie nicht gerade tanzte, was Unterhaltungen mit Fremden sowieso erschwerte, stürzte sie sich zielstrebig in eine Unterhaltung mit Harry, Remus, Hermione oder all den anderen und schaute dabei so vertieft aus, dass es keiner wagte, sich ihr zu nähern.  
Zu ihrer Belustigung hatten ihre Freunde den Trick schnell durchschaut und aufgenommen, so dass die „Helden" den ganzen Abend höchst beschäftigt wirkten.  
Auch Minerva hatte es erkannt und warf ihnen ab und zu einen amüsierten Blick zu, bevor sie den Zaubereiminister oder andere wichtige Persönlichkeiten von ihnen ablenkte.  
Beth freute sich also daran, wieder einmal tanzen zu können und es gab nur eine Sache, die ihre Freude trübte.  
Severus.  
Er war nach der Zeremonie zielstrebig zur Bar gegangen und starrte seitdem so finster vor sich hin, dass sie nicht wagte, sich ihm zu nähern, obwohl sie sich so gerne mit ihm unterhalten hätte. Oder vielleicht sogar mit ihm getanzt …  
Sie verstand nicht, warum sie sich plötzlich so gehemmt ihm gegenüber fühlte. Vor den ganzen Ereignissen hätte sie nicht gezögert, ihn aus seiner düsteren Stimmung zu holen. Aber nach den letzten zwei Wochen war sie zu unsicher dafür geworden. Sie wusste nicht mehr, wie sie sich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte und obwohl es ihr mehr wehtat, als sie zugeben wollte, ließ sie ihn in Ruhe und ließ sich nur zu willig von den anderen ablenken.  
Aber das verhinderte nicht, dass ihr Blick immer wieder zu ihm hinüberglitt, magisch angezogen von seiner Gestalt. Obwohl er heute nicht anders gekleidet war als sonst, fielen ihr Dinge an ihm auf, die sie bisher nur selten beachtet hatte. Seine schlanke, große Gestalt, die in seiner Kleidung oftmals schlaksig wirkte, von der sie aber wusste, dass sie es nicht war. Sie musste lächeln, als sie an ihre Ankunft auf Hogwarts dachte und sein Kostüm, das nur zu deutlich gezeigt hatte, dass er hinter seinen normalen, langen Umhängen unerwartete Dinge versteckte. Und ohne ihr Zutun dachte sie auch an den Kuss nach dem Ball, den sie schon solange vergessen zu haben schien. Wieso kam er ihr jetzt in den Sinn? Unwillig schüttelte sie den Kopf und blickte zu Remus auf, der sie fragend ansah und lächelte. „Sollte ich eifersüchtig sein, dass deine Gedanken spannender sind als ich?", witzelte er. Sie grinste den Werwolf entschuldigend an und versuchte, sich auf ihn zu konzentrieren und alles andere auszublenden, bis der Tanz endete.  
Aber auf ihrem Weg zurück zum Tisch fiel ihr Blick erneut auf den Meister der Zaubertränke und sie sah, dass er sie ebenfalls beobachtete. Sie schenkte ihm ein leichtes Lächeln, das jedoch keine Reaktion bei ihm hervorrief. Bevor sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, wurde sie von einem Siebtklässler zum Tanzen aufgefordert und kehrte auf halbem Weg zum Tisch zurück zur Tanzfläche.  
Sie unterhielt sich ungezwungen mit dem Ravenclaw, der sich, im Gegensatz zu einigen anderen Schülern, zu benehmen wusste und einen gebührenden Tanzabstand einhielt. Sie befragte ihn nach seinen Zielen, wenn die Prüfungen vorbei waren und er erging sich eifrig in der Beschreibung seiner zukünftigen Ausbildung als Fluchbrecher bei Gringotts. Beth lächelte und wünschte ihm viel Glück dafür, denn sie wusste, er war ein ausgezeichneter Schüler in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, was künftig sein wichtigstes Handwerkszeug sein würde.  
Nach dem Tanz ging sie zurück zu ihrem Tisch und ließ sich neben Ginny nieder, die mit Hermione und Blaise diskutierte.  
„Und? Genießt du den Abend doch noch?", fragte Blaise sie lächelnd und zog sie mit in die Unterhaltung hinein.  
Beth nickte. „Nachdem die Zeremonie jetzt vorbei ist schon", entgegnete sie und zog kurz die Stirn kraus. Die anderen lächelten, es war ihnen schließlich nicht anders ergangen.  
„Ich bin froh, wenn ich den Orden in seine Schachtel verbannen kann", meinte Ginny und die anderen nickten bestätigend.  
Während sie sich über Belanglosigkeiten unterhielten, schweifte Beths Blick erneut zur Bar hinüber und zu Severus. Wieso beobachtete sie ihn ständig, fragte sie sich. Und was war nur mit ihm los?  
Hermione, die ihren Blick bemerkte, wandte sich plötzlich an Blaise: „Schatz, würdest du mir an der Bar ein Gin Tonic holen?"  
Er sah sie verblüfft an, bemerkte aber ihren sturen Gesichtsausdruck, verkniff sich einen Kommentar und stand ohne Widerworte auf.  
Sobald er den Tisch verlassen hatte, wandten sich Ginny und Hermione wie verabredet Beth zu, die sie voller böser Vorahnungen ansah. Irgendetwas führten sie im Schilde.  
„Es ist schon erstaunlich", begann Ginny da schon mit unschuldiger Stimme und Beth traute sich kaum, darauf einzugehen, entgegnete aber trotzdem fragend: „Was genau?"  
„Obwohl er diese Veranstaltungen hasst, harrt er seit Stunden an der Bar aus", erwiderte Hermione und Beth wusste sofort, wen sie meinten und ihr Blick glitt hinüber zu Severus, der sie zu ihrer Überraschung intensiv musterte.  
Schnell sah sie in eine andere Richtung und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht, wieso er bleibt", meinte sie dann.  
Ginny und Hermione tauschten einen kurzen Blick, bevor Ginny weitersprach: „Er schaut auffällig oft zu dir hin."  
„Wahrscheinlich wartet er darauf, dass ich mal wieder etwas Blödes anstelle", antwortete Beth halbherzig.  
Hermione schnaubte und entgegnete heftig: „Sei nicht so dumm! Bist du so blind oder tust du nur so? Jeder Idiot hat es inzwischen bemerkt, nur du läufst durch die Welt und trägst die Trauer um Mark wie einen Schutzschild mit dir herum!"  
Beth starrte ihre Freundin geschockt und sprachlos an. Sie war ob ihrer heftigen Entgegnung wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Und was meinte sie? Die Andeutungen von ihrer Hochzeit fielen Beth plötzlich wieder ein. Glaubte sie etwa immer noch daran?  
„Mione, …", begann Beth, wurde aber von Ginny unterbrochen. „Mark ist tot, Beth, und er wird nicht wiederkommen. Dein Ehering hätte daran nichts geändert. Gib dem Leben doch eine Chance, wenn du sie schon erhältst."  
Plötzlich sauer erwiderte Beth: „Redet keinen Unsinn! Wisst ihr denn, von wem ihr sprecht? Wie glaubt ihr, dass da etwas sein könnte! Er hasst es, wenn ich ihn nur flüchtig berühre! Es ist ihm widerwärtig! Wie sollte er mich da mögen, sagt mir das!"  
Sie holte kurz Luft und fuhr fort, bevor die beiden etwas erwidern konnten: „Ich liebe Mark! Wie würdet ihr euch fühlen, wenn Blaise oder Harry etwas passieren würde? Könntet ihr einfach so weitermachen? Wie kommt ihr auf den Gedanken, dass ein Mann wie Severus jemanden wie mich auf diese Art mögen, geschweige denn lieben könnte?"  
Ginny und Hermione sahen sich erneut an, bevor Hermione mit sanfter Stimme sagte: „Beth, es ist jetzt fast zwei Jahre her … Glaubst du, Mark würde wollen, dass du eine zweite Chance wegwirfst?"  
„Aber da ist keine zweite Chance!" Beth schrie diese Worte fast, wehrte sich gegen die Gedanken, die auf sie einstürmten, die Bilder, die ihre Freundinnen mit ihren Worten hervorriefen.  
„Das sehen wir anders", erwiderte Ginny ruhig. „Selbst den Männern ist es inzwischen aufgefallen und sie sind bei so etwas wahrhaftig blind. Ich hätte selbst nie gedacht, dass ich das jemals sagen würde, aber ich glaube, Severus mag dich mehr, als du dir eingestehen magst. Und du ihn ebenso."  
Hermione fügte hinzu: „Ich habe letzte Woche mit Ollivander gesprochen … Schau mich nicht so entsetzt an. Ich habe ihn nach der Geschichte gefragt und er gestand mir, dass er dir etwas verheimlicht hat, weil er dich nicht unter Druck setzen wollte. Der Zauber der Stäbe kann nicht durch bloße Zuneigung ausgelöst werden, Beth, er braucht mehr. Viel mehr."  
Beth blickte beide wie erstarrt an. Sie wollte nicht über das nachdenken, was Hermione ihr da offenbart hatte, was es implizierte. Sie versuchte, die Gedanken mit aller Macht von sich zu stoßen, versuchte, das seltsame Gefühl in ihrem Herzen zu verdrängen, dass bei den Worten ihrer Freundin entstanden war.  
Während sie noch mit sich kämpfte und ihre Freundinnen sie schweigend, aber wissend ansahen, kam Blaise wieder, blickte die drei irritiert an und stellte das Getränk vor Hermione ab.  
Beth sprang plötzlich auf, packte ihn am Handgelenk und flüsterte: „Lass uns tanzen", während sie ihn schon wegzog. Er warf einen hilflosen Blick zu seiner Frau, die jedoch nur seufzend nickte. Sie wusste, sie würde Beth nicht noch mehr unter Druck setzen können, ihre Freundin hatte mal wieder auf stur geschaltet.  
Auf der Tanzfläche angelangt, legte Blaise einen Arm um Beth und führte sie in den Langsamen Walzer, der gerade erklang. Eine halbe Minute betrachtete er sie schweigend. Sie schien mit ihren Gedanken ganz woanders zu sein.  
„Was ist los?", fragte er schließlich leise, aber sie schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf, nicht gewillt, zu antworten und so tanzten sie wortlos weiter, bis der Tanz endete. Zögernd löste sie sich von ihm und blickte ihn an, aber anstatt ihr einen weiteren Tanz anzubieten, meinte er nur leise: „Ich glaube, meine Frau winkt nach mir", und deutete zu ihrem Tisch hinüber. Beth nickte stumm und wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte.  
Sie wollte die Tanzfläche nicht verlassen und blickte hilfesuchend um sich, ohne dabei die Bar und die Person davor näher zu betrachten. Plötzlich hörte sie hinter sich eine bekannte Stimme, die ihr zuflüsterte: „Bekomme ich heute auch noch einen Tanz, schöne Frau?"  
Erleichtert lachend drehte sie sich zu der Stimme um, knickste übertrieben und antwortete schalkhaft: „Aber gerne mein Herr." Sie lächelte ihn an und er erwiderte es.  
Man konnte die Erleichterung in ihrer Stimme hören und ohne Worte wandte Blaise sich von dem Paar ab, nur um fast in Severus zu laufen, der neben ihm aufgetaucht war. Fassungslos sah Blaise zu, wie der Meister der Zaubertränke an ihm vorbeiging und den Mann, der seinen Arm gerade um Beths Taille legte, mit einer Hand zurückriss.

Er hatte die Kontrolle verloren. Während er auf das Paar zustürmte, war er sich dessen völlig bewusst, genauso wie der Tatsache, dass er absolut unvernünftig und unsinnig handelte. Aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Wieder sah er jedes Lächeln von ihm, jede Umarmung, die er ihr gegeben hatte. Man musste schon blind sein, um sein Interesse an ihr nicht zu bemerken. Und er war unverheiratet, ein netter Kerl, auch wenn Severus das niemals zugeben würde. Und in diesem Moment hasste er ihn mehr als jeden anderen auf der Welt. Weil er haben wollte, was ihm gehören sollte.  
Er beachtete in seiner blinden Wut Blaise nicht, den er fast über den Haufen rannte, er war nur auf seinen Widersacher fixiert, der plötzlich eine Gefahr für ihn darstellte, die er bisher nicht erkannt hatte.  
Er legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und riss ihn kraftvoll von Beth weg. Dann beugte er sich zu ihm hinunter und zischte ihn mit kalter Stimme voller Wut an: „Such dir eine andere Partnerin, die Dame ist bereits versprochen."  
Und der Betonung in seinen Worten konnte man entnehmen, dass er nicht nur den Tanz meinte.  
Ein Blick in Severus' Augen machte seinem Gegenüber klar, was einige in der Halle bereits wussten, und er blickte kurz zu Beth, die die beiden ungläubig ansah. Dann sah er sie bedauernd an, lächelte aber leicht und entgegnete mit ernster Stimme: „Wenn ich Klagen von ihr höre, bin ich wieder da."  
Und auch er meinte mehr als diesen Tanz. Dann nickte er Severus zu, lächelte noch einmal an Beth gewandt und ging davon.  
Endlich blickte der Meister der Zaubertränke Beth an, die plötzlich Wut in sich fühlte. „Was sollte der Schwachsinn?", fragte sie aufgebracht. „Du redest den ganzen Abend kein Wort mit mir und dann tauchst du hier auf und verscheuchst meine Tanzpartner!"  
Er entgegnete nichts, stattdessen überwand er die zwei Schritte zu ihr und nahm sie fest in die Arme. Kurz wollte sie sich wehren, aber er hatte schon genug Aufsehen erregt, also fügte sie sich widerwillig und ließ sich von ihm in die Tanzhaltung bringen, bevor er sie zu dem erklingenden Wiener Walzer herumschwang. Er presste sie eng an sich, mit finsterem Gesicht und zusammengepressten Lippen.  
„Du hättest dir vorher überlegen sollen, dass du nicht mit mir tanzen magst", sagte sie immer noch aufgebracht und sah ihn wütend an.  
„Wie kommst du dazu, meine Partner für mich auszuwählen!"  
Da begegnete er ihrem Blick und das Feuer in seinen Augen ließ sie verstummen und ihre Wut verrauchen.  
„Es war doch nur Edward", sagte sie zögernd.  
Sie verstand diesen Mann einfach nicht. Was sollte das Ganze? Dann schossen ihr die Worte von Ginny und Hermione durch den Kopf und sie erstarrte. Sollte es tatsächlich …  
Sie blickte ihn fassungslos an und plötzlich spürte sie, wie eng sie tanzten, wie er sie an sich drückte. Sie spürte die Wärme seiner Hände, seines Körpers, sein Geruch hüllte sie ein und die Intensität in seinen Augen ließ sie erzittern.  
Es war wie ein Schwall kalten Wassers. Oder wie ein ganzes Orchester, das direkt in ihre Ohren spielte. Es brach über sie herein wie ein Sturm und die Macht der Gefühle ließ sie plötzlich stolpern. Sie stoppte mitten im Tanz, stand bewegungslos da und starrte ihn aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an, während die Gefühle auf sie einstürmten, Gefühle, denen sie sich nicht stellen wollte, nicht stellen konnte.  
Sie keuchte erschrocken auf, hatte das Gefühl, in Ohnmacht fallen zu müssen. Sie stolperte einige Schritte von ihm weg, während er nur dastand und sie mit dem gleichen Blick bedachte wie den ganzen Abend. Und plötzlich erkannte sie, was er bedeutete.  
Ohne Vorwarnung wirbelte sie herum und rannte wie gehetzt aus der Halle. Sie sah nicht die verwunderten Blicke der Anwesenden, hörte nicht die Stimmen ihrer Freunde und bemerkte nicht, dass Severus ihr hinterherstürzte.  
Sie wollte nur weg, weg von der Halle, weg von ihm, weg von ihren Gedanken und Gefühlen.  
Es ist nicht wahr, es ist nicht wahr, dachte sie immer wieder, während sie blindlings durch die Korridore rannte, ohne anzuhalten, ohne sich umzusehen.  
Schuldgefühle erdrückten sie, nahmen ihr die Luft zum Atmen, legten sich wie Ketten um ihr Herz. Es konnte nicht sein, es durfte nicht sein. Sie fühlte sich wie eine Verräterin. Wie hatte es geschehen können? Jetzt, wo sie endlich erkannt hatte, was passiert war, wusste sie, dass es schon viel länger so war. Und sie war zu dumm gewesen, es zu sehen, zu gefangen, zu blind.  
Es durfte nicht sein, dachte sie immer wieder, aber gleichzeitig sehnte sich jede Faser ihres Herzens danach, dass es so war, dass es nicht nur eine Illusion war, die sie in seinen Augen erblickt hatte.  
Denn das könnte sie noch weniger ertragen als den Schmerz und die Schuldgefühle, die sie jetzt verspürte. Verzweifelt versuchte sie, Marks Bild vor ihrem geistigen Auge herbeizurufen, aber sie konnte es nicht packen, jedes Mal wurde es von einem Paar intensiver, schwarzer Augen verdrängt. Sie schluchzte auf und rannte weiter, ohne auf ihre Umgebung zu achten.  
Da drang plötzlich eine Stimme in ihre wilden Gedanken. „Beth?"  
Sie blieb stehen und blickte auf. Sie stand vor ihrer Wohnung und die drei Frauen sahen fragend auf sie hinab. „Lasst mich bitte hinein", sagte sie schwach und wartete zitternd, dass das Bild herumschwang.  
„Beth!", hörte sie da plötzlich eine Stimme, die sie nicht hören wollte, von einem Mann, den sie jetzt nicht sehen konnte, nicht sehen wollte und sie zuckte zusammen.  
„Geh weh, Severus", sagte sie bittend und blickte auf das Porträt, das sich im Zeitlupentempo zu bewegen schien. Wieso dauerte das nur so lange?  
Da war er schon bei ihr und drehte sie an der Schulter zu sich herum.  
Obwohl sie es nicht wollte, blickte sie ihm nach einigen Sekunden in die Augen, die noch dunkler waren als sonst und voller Emotionen. Und sie war verloren. Sie konnte nicht weglaufen. Was auch passieren würde, sie war nicht in der Lage, es aufzuhalten und wartete zitternd.

Sie war einfach weggelaufen. Mitten im Tanz war sie wie angewurzelt stehengeblieben, hatte ihn wie erstarrt angeblickt, ihr Gesicht ein Wechselbad der Emotionen. Erkenntnis, Verwirrung, Angst, Schuld … und etwas Anderes, über das er nicht nachdenken wollte.  
Und dann war sie vollkommen unerwartet herumgewirbelt, war einfach aus der Halle gerannt. Ein paar Sekunden hatte er wie betäubt auf der Tanzfläche gestanden, bis er ihr hinterherrannte. Er musste wissen, ob er es wirklich gesehen hatte, ob die Emotion, die er zum Schluss in ihren Augen gelesen hatte, wirklich da gewesen war oder nur ein Gespinst seines verzweifelten Herzens.  
Als er den Eingang zur Großen Halle erreichte, sah er noch, wie sie die Treppen hinaufstürmte. Ohne zu zögern, folgte er ihr.  
Er sah nicht, wie Ginny und Hermione beide Daumen in die Luft streckten und sich anlachten, sah nicht das Gesicht von Minerva, die einen Blick auf Albus warf, der in einem Porträt saß und über das ganze Gesicht grinste, bevor er hinauseilte.

Er musste sie einholen, bevor sie sich in ihrer Wohnung verkroch. Er konnte mit der Ungewissheit nicht mehr leben.  
Sie beim Tanz so nah bei sich zu spüren, war mehr gewesen, als er ertragen konnte. Er musste wissen, woran er war.  
Der Weg kam ihm unendlich weit vor. Er hatte sie schon im letzten Korridor aus den Augen verloren, obwohl er so schnell rannte wie nie. Da! Endlich bog er um die letzte Ecke, sah, dass sie schon vor dem Eingang zu ihrer Wohnung stand. Er beschleunigte noch einmal seine Schritte, sah mit Erleichterung, dass das Porträt noch nicht weit genug offen war, dass sie darin verschwinden konnte.  
„Beth!", rief er und sah, wie sie zusammenzuckte. Der letzte Meter war schnell überwunden.  
Er legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter und drehte sie zu sich herum, wollte in ihren Augen die Bestätigung lesen für das, was er in der Halle zu sehen geglaubt hatte.  
Aber sie sah ihn nicht an. Schon wollte er die Hand heben, um ihr Kinn anzuheben, als sie plötzlich von selbst aufblickte.  
Er hielt die Luft an, als er in ihre Augen schaute, diese wunderschönen, dunkelbraunen Augen, die so viel offenbarten.  
In diesem Moment war ihm egal, was er riskierte. Er wollte keine Freundschaft von ihr, er wollte nicht nur ihr Kollege sein, nur irgendjemand in ihrem Leben. Er wollte derjenige sein, mit dem sie abends einschlief. Derjenige, der morgens neben ihr aufwachte. Derjenige, an den sie sich wandte, wenn sie Probleme hatte und derjenige, mit dem sie diskutieren und streiten sollte. Derjenige, den sie lieben sollte.  
Er trat noch näher an sie heran, legte einem Arm um ihre Taille und zog sie an sich, bevor er seinen Mund auf ihren legte. Ihre Lippen waren so warm und weich, so willig. Sein Körper stand in Flammen, er spürte jede Stelle, an der sie sich berührten. Und es war nicht genug. Als sie aufstöhnte, drängte er sie an die Wand, ein Knie glitt zwischen ihre Beine, als er sie noch enger an sich presste. Er spürte, wie ihre Hände durch sein Haar glitten und als sie erneut leise aufstöhnte, vertiefte er den Kuss, seine Zunge drängte sich in ihren Mund.  
Er war wie im Rausch, betört von ihrem Geruch, ihrer Nähe und so dauerte es einige Sekunden, bis er wahrnahm, dass ihre Hände ihn nicht mehr umarmten. Und noch einige mehr, bis er bemerkte, dass ihr Körper sich verkrampft hatte. Er öffnete die Augen und sah, dass an ihren Wimpern Tränen glitzerten, aus ihren geschlossenen Augen langsam an ihren Wangen hinunterliefen.  
Als ob er einen Schlag erhalten hätte, löste er sich von ihr, ging einige Schritte zurück, versuchte, die Kontrolle über sich wieder zu erlangen.  
Und dann öffnete sie die Augen und er wurde von den Schuldgefühlen, die er darin las, förmlich erschlagen.  
Er trat noch einige weitere Schritte zurück und atmete tief durch, versuchte, das eben Erlebte zu verdrängen.  
Er sah nur noch den Widerschein ihrer Gefühle und wusste, er hatte sie verloren. Sie würde nie ihm gehören.  
Wie in Trance hörte er sich sprechen, wie in Trance nahm er die nächsten Minuten wahr.

Ihre Gedanken waren wie fortgeweht, verschwunden unter seiner Berührung, die alles war, was zählte. Sie fühlte seinen Mund auf ihrem, seinen Körper an ihrem und sie wollte ihn nur noch mehr zu sich ziehen. Sie vergrub ihre Hände in seinem Haar, das sich so unerwartet weich anfühlte wie schwarze Seide.  
Sie war ihm nicht nah genug und sie stöhnte frustriert auf. Seine Reaktion kam prompt und unerwartet. Unbeherrscht drängte er sie gegen die Wand, schob sein Bein zwischen ihre, presste seinen Körper noch näher an ihren und vertiefte ihren Kuss.  
Beth fühlte sich wie in einem Rausch. Woher kamen diese Gefühle, wieso hatte sie sie vorher nicht gespürt. Und dann … tauchte plötzlich das Bild von Mark vor ihrem inneren Auge auf und sie erstarrte.  
Was tat sie hier? War sie verrückt? Sie hatte ihren Mann geliebt und jetzt küsste sie leidenschaftlich einen anderen?  
Tränen traten ihr in die Augen, als sie fast körperlich spürte, wie ihr Herz hin- und hergerissen war und von den ganzen Gefühlen schmerzte.  
Sie ließ ihre Arme sinken und versuchte, die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Unfähig, den Kuss zu vertiefen oder sich ihm zu entziehen. Aber Severus nahm ihr die Entscheidung ab, als er sich plötzlich von ihr löste und einige Schritte zurücktrat. Sie beide atmeten heftig und sie sah ihn nur stumm an.  
Das Bild von Mark brannte heftig in ihrem Kopf, verdrängte alles andere und die Schuldgefühle schnürten ihr die Kehle zu.  
Sie wusste nicht, was er davon in ihrem Gesicht lesen konnte, aber es schien genug zu sein, dass er sich noch weiter von ihr entfernte, schluckte und dann leise anfing zu sprechen.

„Ich will dich mehr als alles auf der Welt, Beth", sagte er mit heiserer, leiser Stimme. „Du glaubst gar nicht, wie sehr ich dich will. Aber du bist nicht frei und ich kann nicht gegen einen Toten gewinnen. Bitte verzeih." Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich von ihr ab und ließ sie alleine vor ihren Räumen zurück, neben sich die offene Eingangstür.  
Stumm schaute sie dem Mann hinterher, den sie in den letzten Monaten unwissentlich zu lieben gelernt hatte, und ihr schien es, als ob ihr Herz entzwei gerissen wäre. Schließlich schluchzte sie leise auf, wandte sich ab und ging wie betäubt in ihre Wohnung. Sie bemerkte Albus nicht, der in dem Porträt der drei Frauen stand und ihr voller Kummer hinterhersah. 


	64. Kummer

Hallo zusammen,

tja, es ist soweit, die Zeit rast momentan förmlich und schon wieder ist der Sonntag da und damit auch ein neues Kapitel.

Wir nähern uns dem Showdown, es wird nach diesem Kapitel noch eines folgen und dann der Epilog.  
Dann ist es vorbei ...  
Ich sehe es schon mit leichtem Bedauern kommen.

Aber bis dahin wünsche ich Euch erst einmal viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel und einen schönen Sonntag noch :-)

LG  
Entchen

* * *

64.) Kummer

Beth saß auf ihrem Bett, die Arme um ihre Knie geschlungen, und weinte bitterlich. Sie trauerte um das, was gewesen war und um das, was sie nicht zuließ.  
Wieso war es nur so schwer?  
Sie liebte Severus, sie hatte es sich endlich eingestanden. Warum konnte sie es also nicht zulassen?  
Sie hatte das Gefühl, als ob ihre Schuldgefühle sie erdrücken würden.  
Sie konnte es einfach nicht.  
Wie konnte sie es sich erlauben, einen anderen zu lieben? Was war mit Mark? Sie konnte ihn doch nicht so einfach ersetzen, als ob ihre Zeit mit ihm so einfach auszuwechseln wäre.  
Wieso war das Leben so unfair, wieso passierte so etwas ihr?  
Wieso konnte sie nicht in 100 Jahren, alt und gebeugt, mit Mark auf ihrer Terrasse in Deutschland sitzen und den Sonnenuntergang beobachten.  
Wieso hatte ihr das Schicksal dieses Leben nicht gegönnt?  
Während sie daran dachte, beschworen die Gedanken andere Bilder herauf. Bilder von Severus und ihr, wie sie zusammen durch die Gänge von Hogwarts schlenderten, am See entlang spazierten und er ihr liebevolle Blicke zuwarf.  
Sie vergrub ihren Kopf in ihren Armen. Sie war innerlich zerrissen.

Albus beobachtete voller Trauer in seinen Augen, wie Beth ihrer Verzweiflung Ausdruck verlieh. Er wusste nicht, wie er ihr noch helfen konnte. Er hatte alles versucht, damit die beiden sich ihrer Gefühle bewusst wurden. Anscheinend war die junge Frau kein Mensch, der so einfach loslassen konnte. Sie hatte noch nicht verstanden, dass sie nur ein Leben hatte und es so verbringen musste, als ob es kein Morgen geben würde. Das Leben war zu kurz für Schuldgefühle und für Zweifel. Und zu kurz für zu viel Trauer.  
Er wusste, sie würde nicht auf ihn hören, dass jedes Wort vergeblich wäre. Sie musste selbst den richtigen Weg finden. Aber es gab etwas, was ihr vielleicht helfen konnte. Er hatte schon früher erkannt, was sie für eine tiefe Verbindung zur Musik hatte, wie gerne und oft sie in ihren Räumen Lieder hörte und, wenn auch nicht richtig oder schön, so doch voller Freude, mitsang.  
Vielleicht würde ihr die Musik helfen …  
Leise rief Albus nach Blinky, die sogleich neben dem Bild auftauchte, aber Beth bemerkte es in ihrem Kummer nicht.  
Der Schulleiter wechselte ein paar leise Worte mit der Hauselfe, die daraufhin nickte, mit dem Finger schnippte und verschwand.  
Kurz darauf erfüllten leise Töne den Raum.  
Albus hoffte verzweifelt, Beth würde die Botschaft verstehen.

Langsam sickerte es in ihren trauernden Geist, dass etwas anders war. Ungläubig hob sie den Kopf und schaute mit tränenverschleiertem Blick in den Raum. Leise Musik erfüllte diesen.  
Woher kam sie nur? Sie war das doch nicht gewesen?  
Dann erkannte sie das Lied und aus unerfindlichen Gründen, vielleicht wegen ihrem Kummer, der gerade so groß war und sie nach jedem Strohhalm greifen ließ, hörte sie das erste Mal seit Monaten bewusst hin.

Tomorrow is a lonely day that I must face  
To try and get back on my feet would be a waste  
For how can I truly live without your love  
A life without you is not a life at all

Wie wahr diese Worte waren, die die Sängerin da so inbrünstig vor sich hin sang. Wusste sie überhaupt, wovon sie da sprach? Traurig legte Beth eine Wange auf ihr Knie und hörte weiter der traurigen Stimme zu.  
Und dann kam der Refrain und langsam, ungläubig, hob sie den Kopf wieder.

Maybe it's time to let go, it's time to move on  
It is the time to forget what we have shared  
I just have to learn gettin' over all the days

Nachdem die Musik verstummt war, saß Beth noch lange auf ihrem Bett. Ihre Tränen waren versiegt und das erste Mal in der letzten Stunde hatte sie das Gefühl, einen klaren Verstand zu haben.  
Schließlich stand sie entschlossen auf, wischte sich über das Gesicht, kramte aus ihrer Schublade die Karte der Rumtreiber heraus und stürmte aus ihren Räumen.  
Sie hatte sich entschieden, sie wusste, was sie zu tun hatte. Albus sah ihr kurz in Gedanken versunken nach, bevor er ebenfalls aus dem Porträt verschwand, aber nicht, bevor er eine der Frauen angewiesen hatte, Beth zu folgen. Jetzt musste er sich erst einmal um jemand anderen kümmern.

Severus stürmte in seine Wohnung, trat an den Kamin und ließ die Faust daneben auf den harten Stein krachen, ohne sich um die darauf folgenden Schmerzen zu kümmern. Ruhelos wanderte er hin und her, versuchte, der Qual in seinem Innern zu entgehen. Aber diese umgab ihn, nahm ihm die Luft zum Atmen, gab ihm keinen Ausweg.  
Wütend hob er die Hand und eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey flog hinein. Achtlos öffnete er den Deckel und hob sie an seine Lippen. Die Lippen, auf denen er immer noch Beths Berührung spüren konnte, ihren Geschmack wahrnahm.  
Ohne auch nur einen Schluck genommen zu haben, schleuderte er den Feuerwhisky mit einer kraftvollen Bewegung in die Flammen und schrie frustriert auf. Er war in seiner ganz privaten Hölle gefangen und es gab kein Entrinnen.  
„Es tut mir leid, Severus", hörte er da eine Stimme und blickte auf. Plötzlich verließ ihn jede Kraft, er sank in seinen Sessel und hielt eine Hand vor seine Augen. „Lass mich in Ruhe, Albus", sagte er schwach. „Ich habe sie endgültig verloren, also geh und kümmere dich um jemand anderen, dessen Seele du retten kannst. Mir kannst du nicht mehr helfen."  
„So leicht gibst du sie auf? Du hast doch gar nicht richtig gekämpft", entgegnete der frühere Schulleiter leise.  
Severus schnaubte, es war ihm egal, woher der alte Mann wusste, was passiert war und widersprach müde: „Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun? Ihre Erinnerungen an ihren Mann auslöschen? Sie liebt mich nicht! Was soll ich da tun?"  
„Sie weiß nicht, was sie fühlen soll. Sie ist verwirrt, hin- und hergerissen. Gib ihr etwas Zeit", antwortete Albus mit weisem Ton.  
„Und du glaubst, die Zeit würde daran etwas ändern? Sieh mich doch an! Wie sollte sie mich lieben können? Wie sollte ich gegen ihren früheren Mann bestehen können?", fragte Severus erschöpft.  
„Sie liebt dich, auch wenn du es nicht glauben magst. Du bist ein guter Mensch, Severus und sie weiß das. Sie hat dich nie einsortiert wie so viele andere. Sie hat von Anfang an deine Freundschaft gesucht. Sagt das denn gar nichts?"  
„Das zeigt nur, dass sie sturer ist als andere und einfach nicht aufgeben will, wenn sie eine Herausforderung wittert", tat Severus das Argument müde ab.  
„Und du bist ein feiger Mann, der bei der kleinsten Hürde aufgibt. Das hätte ich nicht gedacht. Ich dachte, du würdest für das kämpfen, was du willst."  
Severus sah seinen alten Freund ungläubig an, bevor er mühsam beherrscht herauspresste: „Man kann niemanden zur Liebe zwingen."  
„Aber sie liebt dich doch, verdammt nochmal!", herrschte Albus ihn an und verfluchte die Sturheit des Meisters der Zaubertränke, der einfach nicht einsehen wollte, dass es für ihn eine Zukunft gab, mit einem wundervollen Menschen an seiner Seite.  
„Hau ab, alter Mann und lass mich alleine", knurrte Severus schließlich und Albus erkannte, dass er nicht weiterkommen würde. Severus würde ihm nicht glauben. Er fühlte sich nicht würdig, nach seinen Taten in der Vergangenheit eine glückliche Zukunft zu haben. Er hatte sich damit abgefunden, der mürrische, unbeliebte Lehrer aus den Kerkern zu sein. Es gab ihm ein Gefühl von Sicherheit, aber Albus wusste, dass das nur eine Illusion war, eine Ablenkung, damit er sich seine Angst nicht eingestehen musste, seine Angst vor einem Leben, das Risiken barg. Denn wenn er mehr investieren würde, wäre er verletzlich. Und das war etwas, was Severus nicht einfach so zuließ. Dass er sich letztendlich seine Gefühle eingestanden hatte, war schon sehr viel. Vielleicht konnte er nicht weitergehen, vielleicht war er nicht mutig genug dafür. Albus konnte nur hoffen, dass Beth so stark war, wie er glaubte, um diesen sturen Mann zu überzeugen. Dass sie stark genug war, für das, was sie wollte, auch gegen seinen Widerstand zu kämpfen und ihn zu überwinden. Albus wusste, dass die Beziehung zwischen den beiden nicht einfach sein würde. Sie waren beide sture, willensstarke Menschen, die keine Angst vor Konfrontationen und Streit hatten. Aber er wusste auch, dass sie wunderbar zueinander passten, sich ergänzten, ein Gleichgewicht herstellen konnten zwischen Severus' ernster, introvertierter Art und Beths impulsivem Handeln, ihrer Offenheit. Sie würden sich gegenseitig ausbalancieren wie eine Waage, die auf jeder Seite dasselbe Maß hatte. Albus hoffte, dass die beiden dies sehen würden. Auch wenn es vielleicht noch etwas dauern würde. Aber jetzt, wo sie sich endlich ihrer Gefühle bewusst geworden waren, sollte es nur eine Frage der Zeit sein. Die Liebe war ein mächtiges Gefühl und hatte schon viel größere Hürden überwunden.  
Er wollte schon aus dem Porträt heraustreten, als Elena, die Frau, die er Beth hinterhergeschickt hatte, zu ihm trat und ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Sein Gesicht erstrahlte plötzlich und er kicherte leise. Was für eine Frau! Schnell eilte er an den Ort, an den Beth gegangen war, voller neuer Hoffnung. Vielleicht würde doch alles gut werden und das schneller, als er erhofft hatte.

Beth wanderte durch die Gänge, während sie auf der Karte hektisch etwas suchte. Sie wusste, es musste hier irgendwo sein, sie hatte den Raum schon vorher einmal gefunden.  
Es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor, diese ersten Wochen auf Hogwarts.  
Schließlich erblickte sie, was sie suchte und ging schneller. Sie konzentrierte sich vollends auf ihr Ziel, um ihren Gefühlen und Gedanken keinen weiteren Spielraum zu lassen. Wenn sie sich nur stark genug fixierte, konnte sie den Schmerz in ihrem Herzen verdrängen und weiteratmen.  
Zwei Stockwerke tiefer und gefühlte 50 Minuten später stand sie endlich in dem verlassenen, verstaubten, alten Gang vor einer Tür.  
Sie zögerte einige Sekunden, dann hob sie die Hand und drückte die Türklinke herunter.

Sie wusste nicht, dass Albus sie beobachtete. Er war zwei Sekunden vor ihr in das Porträt in dem Raum gelangt und konnte noch sehen, wie sie eintrat. Dass er vorher nicht daran gedacht hatte! Es war so einfach und wirkungsvoll. In den nächsten Minuten würde es eine Entscheidung geben, egal, wie sie auch ausfallen würde.  
Ihm war es leicht bang, als er daran dachte, was die junge Frau vorhatte. Was, wenn sie nicht herausfand, was sie eigentlich wollte, um glücklich weiterleben zu können? Was, wenn sie die falsche Wahrheit fand?  
Er betrachtete voller Sorge und mit leiser Hoffnung, was sich abspielte, und betete innerlich.

Beth betrat den Raum, in dem sie vor so vielen Monaten schon einmal gestanden hatte.  
Es hatte sich nichts verändert. Der Raum war immer noch verstaubt, groß und nur mit einem einzigen Möbelstück versehen.  
Trübes Licht fiel durch die staubigen Fenster und sie fühlte sich, als ob seit ihrem letzten Besuch keine Zeit vergangen war. Aber sie selbst hatte sich verändert, sie konnte es spüren.  
Als sie das letzte Mal hier war, hatte sie nur noch existiert, nicht gelebt. Ihr Herz war versteinert gewesen, zerbrochen vor Kummer und sie hatte sich mit aller Kraft dagegen gewehrt, es wieder zu flicken und neues Leben hineinzulassen. Aber sie hatte diesen Kampf verloren und teilweise fühlte sie sich dadurch noch schlechter als früher. Sie hatte Angst. Angst vor dem, was sie fühlte. Angst vor dem, was kommen könnte. Aber sie konnte so nicht weitermachen, sie musste eine Entscheidung treffen. Ihre Erkenntnis des Abends hatte ihr das deutlich gemacht. Sie konnte mit der Ungewissheit nicht leben, nicht eine einzige Stunde länger. Sie konnte ihre Liebe zu Severus nicht zulassen, wenn sie sich gleichzeitig nach Mark sehnte, nach seiner Berührung. Sie konnte nicht zwei Männer gleichzeitig lieben, sich nach beiden sehnen. Sie musste wissen, was sie wirklich fühlte, herausfinden, was sie wirklich wollte.  
Auch Severus war sie das schuldig. Und Mark ...  
Sie hatte in der letzten Stunde verstanden, dass sie nicht mehr wusste, was sie eigentlich wollte.  
Aber es gab etwas, das ihr genau das sagen konnte, ihr zeigen konnte, welcher Weg der Richtige für sie war, welchen Weg sie tief in ihrem Inneren wirklich gehen wollte.  
Sie atmete noch einmal tief ein und aus, bevor sie ihren Zauberstab hob und sanftes Licht damit verbreitete.  
Dann ging sie entschlossen nach vorne, in die Mitte des Raumes.  
Die Zeit war gekommen, zu entscheiden, wie sie ihr künftiges Leben leben wollte.  
Lange betrachtete sie den Spiegel Nerhegeb, folgte den Linien seines Rahmens, den kunstvollen Verzierungen, und sie dachte an all die Menschen, die schon vor ihm gestanden hatten.  
Ob darunter jemand war, der genauso entzwei gerissen gewesen war wie sie?  
Oder waren es nur Menschen, die in ihren Wünschen und Träumen leben wollten?  
Noch einmal las sie mit Bedacht die Inschrift.  
„I show not your face but your heart´s true desire."  
Und genau das wollte sie erfahren. Sie studierte erneut die Verzierungen im Spiegelrand, konnte es nicht über sich bringen, ihr Spiegelbild zu betrachten. Sie fürchtete sich immer noch davor, was sie zu sehen bekam. War es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen, hierher zu kommen?  
Was würde der Spiegel ihr verraten?  
Es vergingen vielleicht fünf Minuten, bis sie ihren Blick zögernd vom Rand löste und mit festem Blick die glatte Oberfläche betrachtete. Zuerst sah sie nur sich selbst, wie sie dort stand, mit verquollenen Augen, struppigen Haaren und einem ziemlich verstörten Gesichtsausdruck. Auch ihr Kleid, das sie immer noch trug, verbesserte das Bild nicht, denn es war zerknittert und sah genauso elend und traurig aus, wie sie sich fühlte.  
Du hast auch schon einmal besser ausgesehen, dachte sie zynisch, bevor sie sich wieder konzentrierte.  
Ganz langsam begann sich das Bild zu verändern und sie hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an. 


	65. Entscheidungen

Hallo zusammen,

tja, es ist soweit ...  
Nach fast 1 1/2 Jahren, in denen mich die Geschichte durch viele Höhen und Tiefen begleitet hat, kommt jetzt das letzte Kapitel.  
Es ist ein seltsames Gefühl, die Charaktere gehen zu lassen, nachdem sie solange bei mir waren.  
Aber ich bin auch sehr stolz darauf, die Geschichte nicht nur angefangen, sondern auch beendet zu haben und zu sehen, was sich aus dem Grundgerüst alles entwickelt hat, wie komplex und doch weitgehend stringent die Geschichte geworden ist.

Eure Feedbacks über die lange Zeit haben mich immer dazu ermutigt, weiterzumachen, haben mir das Gefühl gegeben, auf dem richtigen Weg zu sein und vor allem, dass ich mit der Geschichte etwas sinnvolles mache, indem sie Euch ein paar kurzweilige Stunden bescheren konnte.

Ich bedanke mich bei Euch allen, die mich auf dem Weg so treu begleitet haben und ich hoffe, ihr werdet das letzte Kapitel genießen.  
Nächste Woche gibt es noch den Epilog und dann können wir uns dem nächsten Abschnitt meiner Autorenkarriere widmen.

Ich wünsche Euch ein jeckes Fasteleer (Karnvel), bis nächste Woche und ich hoffe, dass sich jetzt, wo wir fast durch sind, vielleicht noch mehr Leser dazu durchringen können, mir ein Feedback zu hinterlassen :-)

LG  
Entchen 

* * *

65.) Entscheidungen

Das Bild wandelte sich. Sie selbst wurde kurz unscharf, nur um dann wieder deutlich zu erscheinen. Sie hatte sich selbst verändert. Ihre Augen strahlten und ihr Gesicht leuchtete. Sie wirkte zufrieden und ausgeglichen. Und genau das wollte Beth auch wieder sein, erkannte sie. Sie wollte glücklich sein. Sie wollte nicht einfach nur existieren, sie wollte, dass ihr Leben etwas bedeutete. Sie wollte in vielen Jahren darauf zurückblicken und mit dem, was sie sehen würde, zufrieden sein.  
Einige Sekunden lang passierte an ihrem Spiegelbild nichts mehr und sie fragte sich schon, ob das alles war. War das ihr innerstes Begehren? Einfach nur glücklich zu sein? Und dafür hatte sie sich vor diesen dämlichen Spiegel gestellt? Das war nicht wirklich hilfreich!  
Sie wollte sich schon frustriert abwenden, als das Bild erneut verschwamm, sich abermals veränderte und als es erneut deutlich wurde, erblickte Beth in ihren Armen etwas und sie holte scharf Luft.  
In ihrer Armbeuge lag eines der süßesten Babys, die sie je gesehen hatte. Das kleine Mädchen mit den blonden Locken lächelte sie aus dem Spiegel heraus an und streckte die Arme nach ihr aus. Beths Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als sie unwillkürlich die Hand nach der Illusion ausstreckte. Das hätte Marks und ihr Baby sein sollen, dachte sie und schluchzte.  
Aber als sie es genauer ansah, stimmte irgendetwas nicht. Das Baby hatte keine Ähnlichkeit mit ihrem verstorbenen Mann. Sie erkannte in dem Mädchen ihre Haare, ihre Nase, ihr störrisches Kinn. Aber die Augen ...  
Beth blickte in die Augen des kleinen Mädchens, versank darin, als das Bild sich abermals veränderte  
und ein kleiner Junge neben ihr erschien. Er hielt ihre Hand und lächelte sie an. Schwarze Locken umrahmten sein Gesicht und ihre dunkelbraunen Augen blickten sie an.  
Und während die Erkenntnis langsam in ihren Geist und in ihr Herz sickerte, erschien noch etwas in ihrem Spiegelbild.  
Beth keuchte auf, als sie erkannte, dass jetzt jemand neben ihr stand und sie mit ernstem, etwas spöttischem Blick ansah. Stumm starrte sie zurück. Zwei Minuten, fünf, zehn.  
Sie betrachtete das Bild, unfähig, sich von ihm zu lösen, von dem Versprechen, was es ihr gab, von der Zukunft, die es ihr verhieß.  
Dann lächelte sie noch einmal, wischte sich die Tränen ab, die unaufhaltsam ihr Gesicht heruntergewandert waren und wandte sich ab.  
„Vielen Dank", flüsterte sie dem Spiegel leise zu, bevor sie aus dem Raum stürmte. Sie hatte keine Zweifel mehr. Ihr Weg lag mit einem Mal so klar vor ihr, dass sie sich fragte, wie sie so lange so blind hatte sein können. Wieso sie einen Spiegel brauchte, um zu erkennen, was sie wirklich wollte.  
Aber das war jetzt unbedeutend. Sie flog förmlich durch die Korridore, mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und in ihren Augen.

Albus hatte aus dem Bild seitlich neben dem Spiegel alles beobachtet. Nachdenklich beobachtete er, wie die junge Frau aus dem Raum stürmte.  
Dann straffte er sich und eilte Beth hinterher. Er wusste, wo sie hinwollte und lächelte voller Vorfreude.

Er hatte sie verloren. Wie ein Mantra hallten die Worte immer und immer wieder in seinem Kopf nach. Egal, was er versuchte, sie schlichen sich immer wieder hinein und er war machtlos dagegen.  
Das erste Mal in seinem Leben fühlte er sich hilflos etwas ausgeliefert, das er nicht bekämpfen konnte. Wie sollte er sein Herz bezwingen, seine Gefühle, seine Gedanken?  
Wie sollte er weitermachen, jetzt, wo, seine Hoffnung erloschen war? Wie könnte er sie jeden Tag sehen, in dem Wissen, dass er sie nie wieder würde berühren dürfen?  
Ein großes, schwarzes Loch tat sich vor ihm auf, das seine Zukunft war.  
Er hatte gedacht, er hätte in seinem Leben die Hölle bereits mehrfach durchwandert, aber jetzt erkannte er, dass er sich in einer Schlimmeren befand als jemals zuvor.  
„Severus?", drang eine bekannte Stimme von draußen zu ihm. Er antwortete nicht. Es kümmerte ihn nicht.  
Aber die Stimme war hartnäckig, wollte nicht gehen, ihn nicht in seine Verzweiflung zurücksinken lassen.  
Es waren vielleicht fünf Minuten vergangen, bis er die Kraft fand, eine Hand zu heben, seine Magie zu bündeln und sie auf die Tür zu richten, die daraufhin aufschwang.  
Müde blickte er auf und erkannte einen schwarzen, unordentlichen Haarschopf im Türrahmen, bevor er in grüne Augen blickte. Augen, die er an einer Frau einmal geliebt hatte, vor langer, langer Zeit. Sie war nunmehr wie ein verblasstes Gemälde in seinen Erinnerungen und er konnte sich nicht entsinnen, sich nach ihrem Tod so gefühlt zu haben. So verloren …  
„Was ist passiert? Wo ist Beth?", unterbrach die Stimme erneut seine Gedanken und er blickte Lilys Sohn an.  
„Woher soll ich das wissen, Potter?", brachte Severus mit mühsam bissigem Ton heraus.  
„Sie ist nicht in ihrer Wohnung", sagte Harry und setzte sich unaufgefordert hin. „Also dachte ich, sie wäre hier. Was ist passiert?"  
Severus sah ihn müde an und er erkannte, dass Potter Bescheid wusste. Er wusste, was er fühlte.  
„Wonach sieht es denn aus", spie er ihm entgegen. „Glaubst du, ich hätte dich hineingelassen, wenn sie bei mir wäre?"  
„Was ist passiert?", entgegnete Harry erneut, ohne auf Severus' Versuche, ihn zu provozieren oder abzulenken, einzugehen.  
„Sie liebt einen Geist, das ist passiert", sagte Severus dumpf und Harry verstand.  
Als die beiden die Halle verließen, hatten sie alle gehofft, es würde sich zum Guten wenden, dass die beiden sich aussprechen und endlich verstehen würden, dass sie zusammengehörten. Aber sie hatten sich wohl geirrt, sich zu schnell gefreut.  
Obwohl es Harry eine Zeit lang schwergefallen war, es zu akzeptieren, wusste er inzwischen, dass die beiden zusammengehörten. Also was war da nur schief gegangen?  
„Sie liebt dich", widersprach er nun voller Zuversicht und Gewissheit.  
Severus schnaubte. „Aber anscheinend nicht genug, denn sonst wäre sie hier, oder?"  
„Gib ihr etwas Zeit, sie muss sich an den Gedanken erst gewöhnen", beharrte Harry auf seiner Meinung.  
Severus massierte sich müde den Nasenrücken. „Geh einfach, Potter. Lasst mich einfach alle in Ruhe. Euer Bemühen ist sinnlos."  
Harry betrachtete ihn noch einige Sekunden, bevor er schließlich nickte, sich erhob und zur Tür ging.  
„Du gibst zu schnell auf, Severus Snape. Das hätte ich nicht erwartet. Ich dachte, du würdest für das kämpfen, was du willst. Das hast du zumindest früher immer getan."  
Damit verschwand er und überließ den Meister der Zaubertränke seinen Gedanken.  
Langsam regte sich sein Lebenswillen wieder. Hatten Potter und der alte Mann Recht? Gab er wirklich zu schnell auf? Oder waren sie einfach zu stur, um die Wirklichkeit zu akzeptieren?  
Unruhig geworden, stand er auf und ging hin und her, unfähig zu entscheiden, was er tun sollte.

Da klopfte es erneut an seiner Tür.  
„Hau ab, Potter!", rief er wütend und erstarrte, als eine Stimme zögernd antwortete: „Severus? Ich muss mit dir sprechen."  
Er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Hoffnung regte sich in ihm, die er nicht niederringen konnte.  
Sie war gekommen! Sie stand vor seiner Tür!  
„Severus", sprach sie erneut, „ich möchte nicht durch die Tür mit dir sprechen, also lass mich bitte herein."  
Hin- und hergerissen zwischen Hoffnung und Zweifel ging er zur Tür, öffnete sie per Hand und blickte schweigend die Frau an, die er liebte.  
Sie lächelte ihn schüchtern an und trat ein, als er ein Stück zur Seite ging. In der Mitte des Wohnzimmers blieb sie stehen, blickte auf den Kamin, bemerkte die Glassplitter davor auf dem Boden und stutzte kurz, bevor sie sich ihm wieder zuwandte. Er hatte die Tür wieder geschlossen und lehnte mit dem Rücken an ihr, die Arme verschränkt, eine abweisende Miene auf seinem Gesicht.  
„Severus, ich …", begann sie, brach dann aber ab. Nervös knetete sie ihre Hände, atmete tief durch und ging dann auf ihn zu. Sie blieb vor ihm stehen und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.  
„Ich habe Mark mit meinem ganzen Herzen geliebt", flüsterte sie dann und als er nichts erwiderte, fuhr sie fort: „.Er war alles, was ich vom Leben erwartete. Er hat mich so glücklich gemacht, dass ich mich manchmal in einem Traum wähnte, einem wundervollen, nie endenden Traum der Freude und des Glücks. Und dann … bin ich plötzlich aufgewacht, von der Realität eingeholt worden, einer grausamen Welt, die bis dahin für mich nicht existiert hatte."  
Sie unterdrückte ein Zittern bei der Erinnerung daran und konzentrierte sich wieder auf Severus.  
„Ich fiel in ein großes, schwarzes Loch, in dem nichts auf mich wartete, außer Trauer und Schmerz. Mein Leben hatte plötzlich keinen Sinn mehr, ich war entzwei gerissen und wusste nicht mehr, wie ich wieder heilen sollte."  
Immer noch schweigend blickte er sie an. Was wollte sie ihm sagen? Dass er sich keine Hoffnungen mehr machen sollte? Dass es vergebens war? Dass sie immer nur Mark lieben könnte?  
„Ich habe bereits verstanden, dass du mich nicht liebst, du musst es mir nicht erneut sagen. Sei versichert, ich werde dich nicht mehr belästigen", brachte er leidenschaftslos hervor und wollte an ihr vorbeigehen, aber sie schüttelte nur heftig den Kopf und trat noch näher, bis sie ihn fast berührte.  
„Die Zeit nach Marks Tod verbrachte ich wie in Trance", fuhr sie unerbittlich fort, quälte ihn mit ihren Worten weiter. „Ich stürzte mich in meine Arbeit, versuchte, zu vergessen, was geschehen war. Aber ich konnte nicht entkommen. Der Schmerz war jede Sekunde bei mir, egal, was ich auch tat. Und er wurde nicht schwächer."  
Sie lachte kurz und bitter auf, bevor sie weitersprach: „Die Menschen sagen immer, alles würde gut werden, die Zeit alle Wunden heilen. Aber sie heilten einfach nicht, ich konnte nicht vergessen, dem Schicksal nicht vergeben. Ich verfluchte alle bekannten und unbekannten Mächte dieser Welt, weil sie mir meinen Mann genommen hatten, konnte es nicht akzeptieren, nicht loslassen. Als mir dann die Stelle hier angeboten wurde, war es wie ein Strohhalm, an den ich mich klammerte. Ich ließ alles hinter mir, meine Familie, meine Arbeit, meine Freunde, mein Zuhause. Ich wollte versuchen, alles zu vergessen und dadurch Trost zu finden. Also ging ich für den Sommer nach London und alles war so anders. Ich hatte Mione plötzlich immer bei mir und ihre Freunde wurden meine Freunde. Sie versuchten, mich abzulenken und sie schafften es tatsächlich. Manchmal nur wenige Sekunden am Tag, aber auch für diese war ich unendlich dankbar, zeigten sie mir doch, dass vielleicht noch Hoffnung bestand und mein Leben künftig nicht nur aus Schmerz bestehen würde. Und dann kam ich nach Hogwarts und traf dich …"  
Die letzten Worte hatte sie nur noch geflüstert. Sie atmete durch, hob die Hand, um seine Entgegnung abzuwürgen und fuhr unerbittlich fort: „Du hast mich von Anfang an zum Wahnsinn getrieben mit deiner zynischen Art. Noch nie habe ich jemanden getroffen, der solch eine Streitlust in mir weckte, der meinen Widerspruchsgeist so herausforderte und den ich gleichzeitig so gerne kennenlernen wollte. Du warst ein Rätsel für mich, Severus, ein faszinierender Mensch und mein Bedürfnis, mit dir zu reden, mit dir zu diskutieren und zu streiten war so stark. Ich verstand es nicht, wusste nicht, warum es so war, aber wenn du bei mir warst, konnte ich vergessen. Du konntest meine Geister vertreiben, die mich quälten, und eine Zeit lang verschwanden sie. Ich konnte wieder ohne Angst schlafen, die Tage ohne Qualen durchstehen. Es war mehr, als ich je zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Und dann … hast du mich weggestoßen."

Er dachte an die Zeit nach Halloween und schloss die Augen. Er wollte nicht daran erinnert werden. Warum erzählte sie ihm das alles. Wollte sie ihm sagen, dass sie es ihm nicht verzieh, sie alleine gelassen zu haben?  
„Wenn ich in dieser Zeit nicht Mione und Harry gehabt hätte, ich hätte nicht gewusst, was ich hätte tun sollen. Sie waren mein Halt, meine Stärke. Und was ich die ganzen Monate vorher verschlossen hatte, brach endlich auf. Es war, als ob meine Seele vollgelaufen war und endlich alles loswerden wollte, was sie so quälte. Ohne die beiden hätte ich diese Zeit nicht überstanden. Sie halfen mir, das Erlebte endlich zu verarbeiten und der Schmerz wurde langsam schwächer. Ich fand wieder zu mir selbst, ich wurde wieder ein Mensch, der nicht mehr entzwei gebrochen war. Ich war wieder ich, ohne das quälende Gefühl, dass ich unvollständig war. Aber im Innern wusste ich, dass etwas Wichtiges fehlte. Du fehltest mir, Severus."  
Sie blickte ihn offen an und lächelte kurz. „An Silvester … du hast ein Stück von mir geheilt, an das Harry und Mione nicht herankonnten. Die Freundschaft zu dir war so anders. Die Gespräche, die Diskussionen, die Streitereien, die Neckerei. Es war auf eine Art intensiver, die ich jetzt erst verstehe.  
Obwohl ich immer noch um Mark trauerte, war es zu dieser Zeit eher ein dumpfer Schmerz, wie eine lang verheilte Wunde, die ab und zu noch wehtat, wenn das Wetter umschwang. Ich war in dieser Zeit wirklich glücklich, nachdem ich dich wieder in meinem Leben hatte. Und dann geschah das alles mit Hogwarts … Als wir in diesem Raum waren und ich vor der Kiste stand, da brach die Wunde wieder auf und ich hatte das Gefühl, Mark erneut zu verlieren. Aber dann sah ich dich am Boden liegen und die Angst davor, dich verloren zu haben, war noch größer als der Schmerz. Aber ich wollte es mir nicht eingestehen. Ich wollte es nicht sehen, denn das hätte bedeutet, dass jemand in mein Leben geschlichen war, der mir mehr bedeutete als Mark. Und das konnte doch nicht sein. Ich konnte doch nicht erneut den Fehler machen, jemanden in mein Herz zu lassen, der wieder die Macht hätte, mich so zu verletzen, wenn er mich alleine ließ. Und wie konnte ich es wagen, jemanden an Marks Stelle treten zu lassen, wo ich ihn doch so sehr liebte? Und so verdrängte ich den Gedanken, verbannte ihn in den hintersten Winkel. Bis heute …"  
Sie sah ihn an, flehte mit stummem Blick um sein Verständnis. Und er verstand es wirklich. Aber machte es das besser, was jetzt folgen würde? Dass sie ihn nicht lieben konnte, weil sie Mark dann verlieren würde?  
„Sprich nicht weiter", sagte er mit rauer Stimme, aber sie beachtete ihn nicht.  
„Ich will nicht in der Vergangenheit leben, Severus", sagte sie leise und Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. „Ich möchte eine Zukunft haben, eine glückliche Zukunft. Ich möchte lachen und lieben und streiten und diskutieren. Und ich möchte das mit dir tun."  
„Spiel nicht mit mir, Beth", entgegnete er gequält. „Sag nichts, was du nicht halten kannst. Ich bin nicht dein toter Mann, ich kann ihn nicht ersetzen. Und das will ich auch nicht. Ich bin nicht er, ich …"  
Sie legte einen Finger auf seinen Mund. „Ich weiß, wer du bist, Severus Snape. Und ich möchte dich. Ich möchte diesen sarkastischen, störrischen, intelligenten Mann, der vor mir steht. Diesen Mann, der die Menschen, die er liebt und schätzt mit allem beschützt, was er hat. Diesen verschlossenen Mann, der zu so vielen Gefühlen im Stande ist, der so viel Leid erfahren hat und in seinem Inneren sich selbst stets treu geblieben ist. Ich möchte dich, Severus. Ich liebe dich."  
Er blickte sie an und ohne Vorwarnung stieß er sie weg, so dass sie einige Schritte in den Raum stolperte.  
„Sprich keinen Unsinn!", sagte er heftig. „Ich bin ein Todesser, ich habe den einzigen Freund, den ich jemals besaß, ermordet! Ich bin ein unbeliebter, kaltherziger Lehrer ohne die geringsten Skrupel oder Mitgefühl. Wie kannst du mir erzählen, dass du so jemanden haben willst?"  
Sie trat unerschrocken zu ihm und sagte mit fester Stimme: „Weil das nur eine Maske ist. Ich weiß, wer du wirklich bist." Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Brust. „Hierdrin."  
Sie sah ihn an. „Gib uns eine Chance, Severus. Eine Chance auf Glück."  
„Du solltest jetzt gehen", erwiderte er tonlos und wandte den Blick ab.  
Jetzt, wo alles, was er wollte, so greifbar vor ihm lag, konnte er es nicht akzeptieren, nicht glauben, dass das alles wahr war. Er hatte plötzlich zu viel Angst, sich darauf einzulassen.  
Beths Augen verengten sich bei seiner Antwort. „Du wirst dich nicht aus Angst davonstehlen, Severus Snape! Du hast Glück in deinem Leben verdient. Ich weiß, dass du mich ebenfalls liebst und wenn du keine Ausrede hast, die wirklich zählt, dann lass es zu, dass das Leben auch dir endlich etwas gibt!"  
„Ich kann nicht", flüsterte er und trat zur Seite, um sie aus der Tür zu lassen. „Es tut mir leid."

Sie starrte ihn an. Sie hatte versagt. Sie hatte es ihm nicht klarmachen können. Aber sie würde nicht so leicht aufgeben. Sie würde für diese Chance auf ein neues Glück kämpfen.  
Ohne Vorwarnung glitt ihr Zauberstab aus ihrem Kleid und sie rief: „Stupor!"  
Er hatte keine Chance zu reagieren und klappte zusammen.  
Grimmig beugte sie sich über ihn. „Und jetzt werde ich dir zeigen, was du mit deiner Angst verpasst. Und wenn du dann immer noch der Meinung bist, dass es das wert ist, dann werde ich dich nicht erneut bedrängen."  
Er blickte sie aus wütenden Augen an, unfähig zu sprechen, aber sie beachtete es nicht, sondern ließ ihn vor sich her aus der Wohnung schweben.  
Albus folgte ihr grinsend, auch wenn er geschockt war von dem, was er gerade gesehen hatte. Mut hatte sie ja. Wenn jemand es schaffen würde, Severus Verstand einzubläuen, dann diese Hexe. Er war gespannt, was sie jetzt vorhatte.

Zielstrebig ging sie mit ihrer schwebenden Beute durch die Korridore, ignorierte die Bilder um sie herum, die ihr fragende Blicke zuwarfen.  
Es dauerte nur zehn Minuten, bis sie erneut in dem alten Korridor stand und die Tür zu dem Raum aufstieß, hinter dem der Spiegel Nerhegeb stand.  
Sie richtete Severus in eine stehende Position und platzierte ihn vor dem Spiegel.  
Dann stellte sie sich vor ihn und sah ihm in die Augen.  
„Du wirst dir das jetzt ansehen und wenn du danach immer noch der Meinung bist, dass du das nicht haben willst, dann werde ich heute noch Hogwarts verlassen und nie mehr in dein Leben treten. Denn dich zu sehen und nicht lieben zu dürfen, könnte ich nicht ertragen."  
Damit wandte sie sich dem Spiegel zu und betete innerlich, dass er verstehen würde. Denn sie könnte ihn nicht auch noch verlieren. Das würde sie nicht überstehen. Mit einem Schlenker ihres Handgelenkes warf sie einen Zauber über den Spiegel und neben diesem flimmerte plötzlich ein Umriss in der Luft auf, eine Spiegelung dessen, was Beth sah, damit Severus endlich erkennen konnte, was sie wirklich wollte. Was ihr Herz begehrte …  
Mit grimmigem Gesicht sah sie, wie das Bild erschien, das sie heute schon einmal erblickt hatte, und wieder wurde ihr Blick weich und sehnsuchtsvoll.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie den Mann neben sich an, der das Bild gezwungenermaßen mit ansehen musste.  
Sie wartete eine Minute, betrachtete ihr glückliches Spiegelbild, dann schwang sie ihren Zauberstab und löste die Starre auf dem Meister der Zaubertränke.  
Sie schloss die Augen, voller Furcht, gleich die zuschlagende Tür zu hören, die gleichzeitig ihre Zukunft beenden würde, bevor sie angefangen hatte.  
Aber sie hörte nichts.  
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit fühlte sie die federleichte Berührung einer Hand an ihrer Wange und sie öffnete die Augen. Severus blickte sie stumm an, dann drehte er sie wortlos zum Spiegel um, schob sie ein Stück zur Seite, trat selbst direkt davor und wiederholte ihren Spiegelungszauber, da diesen immer nur derjenige ausführen konnte, der in den Spiegel blickte.  
Als sein Bild verschwamm und sie erkannte, was erschienen war, liefen ihr Tränen über die Wangen.  
Sie wandte sich ihm zu und lächelte ihn an.  
Und das erste Mal, seit sie ihn kannte, erblickte sie eine so starke Zärtlichkeit und Liebe in seinem Gesicht, seinen Augen, seinem Lächeln, dass sie davon erzitterte.  
Er kam näher, hob ihr Kinn an und küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen, bevor er sie umarmte, als wollte er sie nie mehr loslassen.  
Und sie wusste, das würde er nicht.  
Er würde immer bei ihr sein.  
Sie hatte seine Angst besiegt und zusammen würden sie ihr Glück finden. Das Leben hielt viele Chancen für die Menschen bereit. Und sie war entschlossen, ihre zu ergreifen und festzuhalten.

Lächelnd blickte Albus auf das Paar vor dem Spiegel. Das musste er sofort Minerva erzählen. Noch einmal warf er einen Blick auf die Spiegelung, bevor er grinsend verschwand. Severus als Vater. Wer hätte das vermutet. 


	66. Epilog

Hallo zusammen,

tja, es ist vollbracht.  
Mit dem Epilog, den Ihr jetzt vor Euch habt, ist meine erste richtige Geschichte beendet.

Über 1 1/2 Jahre haben mich die Figuren jetzt begleitet, habe ich das Wunder miterleben können, wie sich das Traumgrundgerüst jeden Tag weiter auseinander fächerte. Wie die verschiedenen Handlungsstränge hinzugekommen sind uns ich schlussendlich doch alles wieder getroffen haben.

1 1/2 Jahre ... Eine lange Zeit. Eine Zeit, in der viele wunderbare Dinge in meinem Leben passiert sind und leider auch so viele traurige.  
Als ich die Geschichte begann, vor unserer kirchlichen Trauung, hätte ich nie gedacht, dass ich so kurz danach zuerst meinen Schwiegervater und dann auch meine Tante würde gehen lassen müssen.  
Die Gefühle, die Beth in der Geschichte durchlebte, wurden plötzlich sehr real. Sie waren keine Ausflüge mehr in ein Szenario, dass ich nicht kannte. Sie waren ein Teil meines Lebens geworden.

Die Geschichte hat mir in dieser Zeit geholfen. Einen Teil meiner Empfindungen, konnte ich mit ihr verarbeiten.  
Und heute kann ich sagen, dass der Schmerz schwächer wird, das Leben weiter, aber man vergisst niemals ganz. Die Menschen, die einen begleitet haben, bleiben immer da und gerade auf wichtigen Stationen im Leben fehlen sie sehr.  
Heute übernehmen mein Mann und ich unser Haus.  
Und wir hätten es so gerne meinen Schwiegervater gezeigt. Ihm gezeigt, was sein Sohn geschafft hat, wohin sein Leben geht ...  
Ich hoffe, meine Tante und mein Schwiegervater können es sehen, irgendwie, von irgendwo.

Und ich weiß, sie wären stolz auf uns.

Ich hoffe, dass ein wunderbares Leben vor uns liegen wird und wir beide irgendwann im Alter auf der Terrasse sitzen und auf unseren Garten blicken können, ebenso wie auf unser erfülltes Leben.

Ich danke Euch allen, die ihr mich diese Zeit über begleitet, mich ermutigt habt, weiterzuschreiben.

Ich wünsche Euch noch einmal ein paar schöne Momente mit dem Epilog.

Und ich kann Euch versprechen, es wird nicht die letzte Geschichte sein.  
Es dauert vielleicht nur noch etwas bis zur nächsten :-)

Bis dahin wünsche ich Euch eine tolle Zeit.

LG  
Entchen 

* * *

Epilog

Eine leichte Brise ließ das Gras sanft hin- und herschwingen und spielte mit dem Haar der jungen Frau, die bewegungslos unter einem Baum stand. Lange blickte sie auf die Erde hinunter und umklammerte die Blumen, die sie in der Hand hielt.  
Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen hinab, als sie ihr Gesicht dem Licht entgegen streckte, das durch die Äste hindurch schien und sie in Gedanken sprach:

„Lebe wohl, mein Geliebter.  
Ich werde dich nie vergessen.  
Ich danke dir für all die Liebe, die du mir gegeben hast."

Damit beugte sich die Frau schwerfällig vor und legte den Blumenstrauß vor den Grabstein, der unter dem Baum stand.

_Hier ruht _  
_Mark Kaufmann _  
_Geliebter Sohn und Ehemann _  
_Du bist viel zu früh von uns gegangen_

Einen Moment noch betrachtete die junge Frau das Grabmal. Dann drehte sie sich um und ging langsam zu dem Mann hinüber, der die ganze Zeit regungslos hinter ihr gestanden hatte.  
Schweigend stand sie ihm gegenüber.  
Der Mann überwand die letzten Schritte und legte ihr einen Arm auf die Schulter.  
Sie warf einen letzten Blick zurück und vielleicht war es nur Einbildung, aber für einen Moment sah es so aus, als ob die Blätter des Baumes, die der Wind hochfliegen ließ, die Silhouette eines Mannes bildeten, einen letzten Gruß aus der Vergangenheit schickten und ihr für die Zukunft alles Gute wünschten.  
Sie lächelte leicht und wandte sich dann Severus Snape zu, der sie abwartend anschaute.  
Nach einigen Sekunden fragte er mit leiser Stimme: „Können wir?"  
Elisabeth Snape lächelte ihren Ehemann warm an, legte eine Hand auf ihren geschwollenen Bauch und sagte: „Ja, Severus. Lass uns nach Hause gehen."  
Der Mann nahm zärtlich ihre Hand und zusammen apparierten sie zurück nach Hogwarts, ihrem Zuhause, und ihrer Zukunft entgegen. 


End file.
